


Shadow Justice

by Rahar_Moonfire



Series: Shadow Justice [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Justice League, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atem lives, Canon Het Relationship, Cobaltshipping, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inter-pantheon relations, Kaiba being awesome, Kaiba-centric, M/M, Malik is criminal mastermind, Past Lives, Post-Anime, Puzzleshipping, Shadow Court, Shadow Realm, Thiefshipping, Yami Bakura is a clever insane bastard, Yami lives, Yami no Game | Shadow Game, Yaoi, Yuugi is NOT useless, especially not Batman, the Justice League are NOT useless, they just don't trust anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 250,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NaNoWriMo 2014 WINNER!!! Sequel up.</p><p>For most humans, there is the Justice League. For Shadow users, there is the Shadow Court.  Someone has been playing Shadow Games in Starling City, USA, resulting in death and insanity.  The Shadow Court sends its Regent to investigate. The Justice League have no knowledge of the the existence of Shadow Games or the Shadow Court.  They only know people, innocent and not, have suddenly been turning up dead or insane.  Then they catch none other than Kaiba Seto in the act of dispelling a Shadow Game.</p><p> </p><p><b>Chapter 64 summary:</b> In which froyo is good, secrets just won't stay secret, Oliver finally confronts Kaiba about something, and Kaiba gives Oliver something before slipping away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I'm had this idea niggling at me for a while now and finally gave in and wrote it. Let me know if y'all think I should move this to the crossover section and I will. It's a Justice League and Arrow (2012) crossover. Cobaltshipping, Puzzleshipping, and Thiefshipping are the main ships in here although there will be another important pairing _MUCH_ later that just kind of happened. But now I see it had to happen. 
> 
> This is a post Memory World AU in which Yami/Atem chose to stay behind with Yuugi. Yami Bakura is here as well, and no longer under Zorc's influence. I'm using the version of Green Arrow/Oliver Queen from the 2012 CW TV series _Arrow_ because that version is much more fleshed out and interesting. John Diggle and Walter Steele will be in this as well because they're an integral part of Arrow's team and family as well as the few who manage to keep him sane and walking the thin moral line. This would take place in an AU post-season 1 of _Arrow_. With quite a few changes of course. 
> 
> **IMPORTANT:** You do _NOT_ need to have seen _Arrow_ , _Justice League_ , or _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ to understand anything in this fic. The given canon times are just for reference.
> 
> This will mainly focus on Kaiba unless my muses decide otherwise. I just couldn't get the image of Kaiba racing across rooftops dodging Green Arrow's arrows after dispelling a Shadow Game. I doubt any of the League other than the main group and Arrow will show up here.
> 
> The idea for a Shadow Court is from **esama's** fabulous fic _King's Jackel_ which y'all MUST READ!
> 
> This is dedicated to my Lobster Mate. *waves* Hi mate! ^_^
> 
> And now with the story...  
> 

Kaiba groaned when his phone rang yet again. He had told his secretary to hold all of his calls for the day. Obviously, "hold all calls" meant send them directly to him instead of holding them like he should have. Why did he let Mokuba talk him into letting the new boy get the job? Kaiba rubbed his temples in growing annoyance, knowing the answer. Mokuba could talk him into anything.

Taking a deep breath to help center himself and bury his annoyance, the young CEO of Kaiba Corpations picked up the phone. "Hello," he answered in Japanese.

"Hello, could I speak to a Mr. Seto Kaiba please?" a distinctly American voice asked politely over the line.

"This is he," Kaiba replied, switching to English with ease. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Ah, yes, I am Alexander Luthor of LexCorp. I was wondering if I could borrow a few minutes of your time? I'm told you will be visiting Starling City, Oregon, for business soon. I will as well and I was wondering if you would mind meeting me. I have a business proposition I'd like to discuss with you."

Kaiba resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I can't guarantee anything, Mr. Luthor."

"Please call me Lex," Luthor interrupted. "Mr. Luthor was my father."

A bright blue eye twitched. "As I was saying, as of now, my schedule is full. I'll contact you if I have an opening."

"Of course," Luthor replied, smoothly accepting the subtle decline. "I'll be in contact then."

Before the man could say more Kaiba hung up. He swiped a hand down his face rubbing his forehead. Damn it all. He had been hoping to keep his visit to America on the down low. He would have to find out who let the news out and give them a firm stripping down of their duties. Standing, the brunette turned to face the wall to ceiling windows of his office in the KaibaCorp Tower. Thoughts whirled in his head, none escaping to show themselves on his calm, cool visage.

He was not excited about returning to America since the DOMA incident. There was no reason to blame an entire country for something that had nothing to do with it except as the backdrop of a series of unfortunate events. He still had nightmares of losing Mokuba's soul and feeling helpless to do anything but watch and then the horrendous shredding sensation as his own soul was forcefully ripped from his own body. No one involved in DOMA, the madness that was Duelist Kingdom, the MORPG, or even his own Battle City events had escaped unscathed.

The difference was a select few had recovered enough to continue on. Well, perhaps recovered was not the correct word; overcome would probably be the better choice. They had overcome the trauma and decided there was no use dwelling on it. Instead, they learned from their experiences and decided to use what they learned.

Since acquiring Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, was now the third richest person on the planet, two places behind the American Microsoft genius Bill Gates. Lex Luthor of LuthorCorp followed on Kaiba's tail, close enough to keep an eye on but not close enough to be intimidating, yet. Bill Gates was a goal Kaiba intended to reach and surpass.

Lex Luthor, on the other hand, was more than a businessman, that much Kaiba was well aware of. The man reminded Kaiba too much of himself in a way that did not sit well with the CEO. Luthor reminded Kaiba of the way he had been before the Pharaoh's infamous Mind Crush Penalty. That was something Kaiba Seto had no desire to repeat in any sense of the word.

Speaking of the Pharaoh, the brunette felt a tug from the shadows and did not need to turn around to recognize the presence behind him. His eyes narrowed as did his shadow senses; make that two presences.

"You're late," he said simply in hieratic.

Two voices chuckled behind him, one deeper than the other. "My apologies," the deeper voice replied in kind.

"We were busy. Grandpa got home later than expected due to traffic so we had to stay at the game shop until he arrived," the younger voice continued.

Kaiba harrumphed and shrugged his shoulders in an act of dismissal. "I figured. Any news from the others?"

The younger voice answered, steadily moving closer until its owner stood beside the CEO looking out the window. "I've contacted the Sorceress and the Emissary. Neither are in the area but they've told me what they know. Starling City is watched by a member of the Justice League."

"Green Arrow," Kaiba said, eyes narrowing.  "Yes I'm aware."

The young man next to the CEO nodded. "That's what the people of Starling City call him. Before that, they used to call him The Hood."

Kaiba scoffed. "That sounds about as ridiculous as your hair."

The youth chuckled while the owner of the deeper voice balked at the insult. "It's alright, Yami," the owner of the younger voice soothed. "I don't mind. Besides, you know it's true."

Yami stepped next to his younger companion and sighed gustily. "Well, I don't remember having any say in what I looked like then or now. Then it was a product of genetics and my close association with the Shadow Realm. Now," crimson eyes slid sideways to meet the soft violet of his nearly identical companion, "it's a product of your genetics and my mimicry."

"Careful Pharaoh. You came first, so the blame for Yugi's genetics falls squarely on your shoulders," Kaiba said.

The Pharaoh snorted. "As I recall. I died before siring any children. It was you who continued the royal line. So I believe that makes you the guilty party."

"Not so," Kaiba countered. "I died wifeless and childless." Sharp blue eyes narrowed. "Like hell I was going to sleep with anyone other than Kisara."

The mood in the room dropped back to darker levels as memories both welcome and unwelcome filled the silence. It was Yugi who eventually spoke first. "The Emissary said she would try to meet you in Starling City but she couldn't guarantee anything because she's currently performing in New York. The Sorceress promised to get there when she could. But it would most likely not be in time to meet you."

"That's fine," Kaiba replied. "I can handle this myself. It's not like this is my first trip outside Japan or anywhere near my first. I don't need a babysitter."

Yugi smiled while Yami snickered. "So you say."

Kaiba glared at the taller of the two virtually identical individuals standing next to him through the corner of his eyes. "What are you implying?"

Yami shrugged. "Nothing, nothing."

"Is Mokuba coming with you?" Yugi asked, breaking the tension between the other two.

"Not immediately, no," Kaiba said. "I want to get the layout of the situation before I bring him into it."

Blue eyes returned to the cityscape of Domino. He planned on leaving for the company plane in a few more hours. If he planned everything right, he would arrive in Starling City in the early hours of the night. He did not want to attract more attention than was necessary. Besides, he worked best in the shadows.

"Another Game was played," Yugi said softly, breaking into Kaiba's thoughts.

The CEO stiffened, eyes darkening furiously. "How many does that make?"

"Three."

"Idiots," Kaiba hissed viciously. "They have no idea what they're dealing with."

"Maybe they don't," Yami said, voice hard. "But that doesn't change anything. The punishment is still the same. Ignorance is no excuse."

"If you need us," Yugi said, turned to face Kaiba directly, "don't hesitate to call. We'll come as quickly as we can."

"Who knows," Yami said, "we may join you just because."

"I'd rather you didn't," Kaiba grumbled.

"Your opinion has been noted my Regent," Yami said with a smirk.

"And ignored," Yugi finished with a grin.

Kaiba sighed in resignation, one hand slipping into a pants pocket while the other covered his face in mild frustration. "I do not need this right now."

"Yes you do. You wouldn't like it any other way," Yugi chirped. "You couldn't exist without someone to push against. You need a constant challenge."

Kaiba hesitated before speaking again. "I wasn't referring to you. Lex Luthor called me and my idiot secretary patched him through even though I explicitly told him not to." The hand covering his face lowered to slip into the other pants pocket. "He wants to meet me when I get to America. I informed him of my busy schedule but I don't think he cares. He'll doubtless try again. I don't like the way he handles things. He's a good businessman but I doubt his interference in this is coincidental."

"I know of Luthor," Yugi said quietly. "He's an American businessman from Metropolis, correct?"

Kaiba nodded. "Mainly real estate but he dabbles in chemical engineering and technology. He's decent with technology but nowhere near my level. I'm mainly concerned with what Luthor's interest is in all this." Kaiba glanced at the identical due once more. "If he comes to Starling City, Superman won't be far behind. And where Superman goes-"

"The Justice League goes," Yugi finished. "And with Green Arrow already there…"

Kaiba returned his attention to the city for a moment before turning to grab his long white trench coat. "I'll inform you of my findings."

Both Yugi and Yami nodded. "By the way," Yami called after the CEO, "have you given any thought as to where the new Battle City will take place?"

Kaiba smirked. "Let's just say I have several options open."

Yami snorted and rested his arms possessively around Yugi's neck, leaning on him from behind. "I look forward to hearing your ideas."

"Are you implying I have to go through you to host my own Battle City Tournaments?" Kaiba asked in mock offense.

Yami shrugged. "I am the Pharaoh."

"And I'm the Regent," Kaiba replied. "I have just as much authority as you and the King do," he said, nodding to the faintly blushing Yugi. "You know that."

"And what an interesting Triumvirate we make."

Yugi groaned before switching to Japanese. "I can't believe you two."

Yami grinned, nuzzling Yugi's neck affectionately. "I was merely finishing what he started."

"Yes, because we all know who tops in this mess," Kaiba said before leaving the room.

Yami and Yugi started dumbstruck at the door before bursting into cackles, vanishing into the shadows.


	2. Arrival in Starling City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Regent arrives, a bodyguard worries, and the Regent uses the Shadows.

Kaiba Seto flipped the page of James Clavell's _Shogun_ before glancing out the window of the plane. It had been a grueling 10 hour flight but at last they were on final approach to Portland International Airport. Once they landed and made it through security, Kaiba planned on taking a short cut to Starling City alone while his entourage followed. That way, whatever attention his arrival gathered would be focused on them and he could slip away in the Shadows without a hitch. He wanted to see what he could of Starling City before he officially arrived and his movements were watched.

 

Officially, he was going to Starling City to promote his newest virtual reality and holographic technology. Unofficially, he was there to investigate the unauthorized Shadow Games. If there was someone out there who could utilize the Shadows to the extent the Court could without their knowledge, that could cause more than a few issues. Every time someone like that had appeared, souls were ripped out, lives were lost, and general madness and chaos reigned. It was a nuisance.

He watched the lights from the city fast approaching the height of the wingtips as they dropped in altitude. Setting his book aside, Kaiba stood and entered the cockpit strapping into the jump seat. He wanted to watch the pilots' procedures for this particular runway partially out of curiosity, partially out of need. If he had to make a return trip here in his Blue Eyes Jet, he intended to be able to make the approach and landing alone.

The landing was as smooth as to be expected and Kaiba took the chance to glance out the side of the windshield to the city of Portland. It was a rare clear night and the young CEO could see the sparkling buildings twinkle on the skyline mingling with the brighter lights from the closer airport facilities in between. The Columbia River absorbed most of the faint lights from the airport and the Vancouver suburbs across the state line in Washington state.

He waited patiently until the plane was fully stopped on the tarmac before unbuckling and exiting the cockpit. He waited for the air stewardess to open the airplane door before nodding to her and leaning out into the cool night air. The stairs were being driven up to the door so he stepped back to give them room to secure it before walking down to meet the dark SUV parked nearby. Several men in suits stood nearby watching him and the surroundings. He knew a couple but the rest only by face and reputation. Consequently, he did not trust them.

Kaiba caught himself before looking for Isono Roland, his chief bodyguard and right hand man. He missed the man in his own way but was glad Roland had remained behind to watch Mokuba. Instead, Kaiba turned to Fuguta, the brunette Japanese bodyguard standing loyally at his left and nodded approvingly. Casting a glance at the other suits by the SUV, Kaiba spoke in Japanese.

"I believe you understand the importance of this trip so I won't patronize you," he began. "But I will be taking my leave the moment I get the chance. I'll meet you in the hotel room early tomorrow morning. Text me the room number but otherwise no contact unless absolutely necessary, understood?"

The stern bodyguard nodded. "Yes sir. Our reservations are for The Haven hotel in downtown Starling City, room 1402."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, lips twitching up in a smirk of approval. "Good. I'll be there by 5 tomorrow morning. I expect you up when I get there. I'll text you if plans change."

"Of course," Fuguta replied, stern but secretly proud.

Isono Fuguta may not have been as close to the young CEO as his cousin Roland, but he was still ridiculously loyal to him. The bodyguard would gladly take a bullet for Kaiba Seto without a second thought and consider it an honor. The fact he was one of the precious few who were aware of Kaiba's place as the Regent of the Shadow Court was proof enough of his CEO's trust. Trust was not something Kaiba threw about heedlessly. He kept it close, only giving it to those who proved themselves absolutely loyal to him and him alone. Fuguta planned on seeing that loyalty through no matter what to prove that trust was not misplaced.

He kept a close watch on the other suits around him. All of them were carrying although only a handful had more than one gun. He himself wore a shoulder holster with a .9 mil in each holster under his shoulders and a backup on his ankle. He was a bit frustrated about not getting the chance to sweep the vehicle for bugs, bombs, and other unpleasantness but settled with sitting just close enough to his boss to not interfere with his personal space but still keep him within close reach. The quick glance of sharp blue eyes and twitch of stern lips showed him the young master had not missed the subtle movement and approved of it.

Airport security was not pleasant but it was a necessary hazard. When they finally escaped the bureaucratic insanity, Fuguta escorted his young master back to the waiting vehicles. Naturally, that was when Kaiba slipped off to the side away from them, Fuguta close behind.

Fuguta was a little annoyed at the delayed response from the other men. Apparently, he would have to work on their skills if they were surprised by such a simple move as this. He followed the young master to a secluded corner of the airport terminal parking lot and met Fuguta's eyes. The bodyguard nodded and saluted. Again, the slight lip twitch, then Kaiba ducked behind a truck and vanished in a subtle whirl of shadows.

"Fuguta," exclaimed one of the newer bodyguards running up to his side. "Where did Kaiba go?" he asked in rapid Japanese.

"Don't worry," Fuguta said in a calming manner. "He decided to take his own method of travel. He'll meet us at the hotel."

"But-"

"We are the decoy," Fuguta continued. "He needs some time to himself. He'll be there. Now, to Starling City."

* * *

The initial rush of euphoria when the Shadows engulfed him faded as Kaiba was suddenly suspended in a sea of writhing black. Tendrils reached out to him, curling around him, caressing him. The Shadows had missed their Regent. Kaiba Seto may no longer be High Priest Seth or the wielder of the Millennium Rod, but both had left their irreplaceable mark on him and the Shadows felt that, bowing to his power. It truly was a rush of adrenaline and euphoria.

Where the Pharaoh, Yami, was the calm, fearsome darkness that ripped a door off its hinges and the King, Yugi, was the gentle knock that happened to break the doorknob, Kaiba was the wild, untamable power that obliterated the house entirely. He would submit to no one but the Pharaoh and the King and they only to each other. They were the Triumvirate of the Shadows. Separate, their power was impressive, together they were unbeatable.

He calmed himself, forcing back the urge to simply release his power and let it mingle with the Shadows like it desperately wanted to, and focused on his destination. He had studied several photographs of Starling City in the hopes of gaining enough familiarity with it in order to Travel through the Shadows directly there. The particular image he focused on right now was the view from a particular skyscraper. Once he got there, then he could merge with the Shadows of the city freely, within reason of course.

Once he was absolutely certain he had the image in his head down to the minute details, he summoned the Shadows commanding them to take him there _._ They obeyed readily, like children eager to make their parent happy. When he next opened his eyes, he was standing on the apex of the roof of the Starling City Aquarium. Only his acute senses, quick reflexes, and connection to the Shadows kept him from toppling down to the ground below. He glared at the Shadows which withdrew submissively in apology before returning to hold their master securely in place.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Kaiba called on the Shadows once more to cloak him, shading him from light and the casual observer. The last thing he needed was to be distracted during something like this. Once cloaked to his satisfaction, Kaiba turned his attention to the sparkling city around him. Honestly, it looked just like any other high rise city: sprawling, glowing, dark, and full of shadows. From his perch, he stretched out his senses through the Shadows and felt the ebb and flow of the city's pulse. He noted where the Shadows concentrated and where they avoided as well as monitored the area for anyone reaching for or sensitive to the Shadows.

He almost passed over the area that was clearly the night life district of the city which had an unusual flux of shadows, both the semi-sentient kind rippling in from the Shadow Realm and the regular, harmless shadows. But then he felt a slight tug on the Shadows and instantly whipped his attention back to the location. He felt through the area, almost giving his consciousness over to the Shadows entirely as he sought out the one who managed to brush the Shadows. It was not a strong touch, just enough to get his attention. Perhaps a potential Shadow user just coming into their powers?

The building the potential Shadow user was in turned out to be a lively, thriving club on the inside of a warehouse complete with pounding music, crowds of young people, alcohol, drugs on occasion, and of course the cliché sex in the bathrooms. Kaiba sneered. How low class. Bored and no longer feeling anyone remotely capable of touching the Shadows, Kaiba once again withdrew.

He kept up the subtle surveillance until about 4:45 in the morning when he began to feel the beginnings of exhaustion and hunger. While indeed euphoric, using the Shadows was tiresome and draining. It was a form of spiritual magic that utilized the soul as a power source and thus could not be continually used for long periods of time without rest. The user, no matter how powerful, was forced to often step back and take a break before attempting to manipulate the Shadows. At least the Shadows liked Kaiba and saw him as one of their masters instead of another mindless user who could readily be devoured by the darkness the Shadows embodied.

Returning to his body, Kaiba took a deep breath and stretched his back, relishing the pops he felt and heard. He crouched down to give his stiff legs a break before standing once more and focusing on the hotel he would be staying in. Fuguta had said it was The Haven room 1402. Kaiba drew on the Shadows once more seeking out the hotel, finding it nestled in a nice business district. Then he slithered through the dark rooms until he reached the top floor, level 14, and entered room 1402. Only then did he close his eyes and let gravity take hold.

He felt his body fall forward over the edge of the building, the air rushing past his face giving the brief illusion of falling before the Shadows caught him as he knew they would. He was once again surrounded by the cool warmth of the Shadows for mere moments before feeling the sensation of falling again. He did not even open his eyes as gravity once again yanked him down to the hotel room bed beneath his back.

Kaiba heard Fuguta jump up and rush over to him and opened his eyes. He groaned when he felt a large hand press against his forehead worriedly. He was a bit warm, he conceded. Perhaps he pushed a little too hard after a long flight, jet lag, Shadow Travel, and then an intense study of an entire city all in one day and night.

"I'm fine, Fuguta," he grumbled, waving away the man's hands. "Just get me an apple and let me sleep."

He was expecting to wait for room service but he should have known better. Fuguta had apparently already ordered food for him. Kaiba's lips twitched in satisfaction when the cool, smooth skin of the apple was pressed into his hand. He nibbled it tiredly until there was nothing left but the core. The last thing he remembered was setting the core down on his chest and closing his eyes to rest, then nothing until later that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Another update so fast is indeed unusual but I simply had to write this chapter while I was inspired seeing as this week will probably be jam packed with school work, homework, quizzes, and stress overload. So I'm treating y'all today. Consider it my gift and an apology for not updating my other fics in a timely manner. I'm crashing now since it's 1:00 and I have class at 9:05 tomorrow followed by work. Ugh!


	3. Who Stands Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet members of the Justice League, some of whom have colorful language and Kaiba Seto tries to makes sense of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Shame on me for writing and posting this when I should be starting on/working on my Geospatial Analysis hw due Wednesday and starting/working on my 5 page Atmospheric Hazards essay due Thursday. Oh well, at least y'all get something out of it, eh?
> 
> BTW, Fuguta is NOT an OC. I repeat, Fuguta is NOT an OC. He is a canon character, just a minor one. He is one of Kaiba's loyal bodyguards, though not as highly ranked as Isono or Roland as he's called in the English dub. Isono/Roland is Kaiba's right hand man and most trusted bodyguard. He's been there through thick and thin whenever he could and puts up with the Kaiba brothers antics with patience and a steady head.
> 
> I did take some liberties with Fuguta's and Isono's characters however. I gave Fuguta Isono's last name and made Roland Isono's given/first name. This makes Isono Fuguta and Isono Roland cousins through Roland's father. I see Roland as a Japanese citizen with an American mother who married his Japanese father. His parents agreed to keep the father's surname and give their son an English/American first name thus embracing both of their cultures. My headcanon is that Isono Roland helped teach the Kaiba brothers English for international business relations and serves as an interpretor when needed as well as Kaiba's number one right hand bodyguard.
> 
> Isono Fuguta is second in comman and just as fanatically loyal to the Kaiba siblings, particularly Seto, as his cousin he's newer and thus has to earn the trust Isono Roland spent years and years building under the tyrant Kaiba Gozaboro.
> 
> Ok, backstory done.

J'onn Jonzz stared intently at the computer on board the Justice League Headquarters satellite orbiting the Earth. He had pulled another all-nighter after the last Incident which occurred at approxmately 15:00 hours local Pacific Time in the United States and resulted in three more lives lost. He pressed several keys in quick succession to bring up the latest crime scene photographs Arrow had acquired.

Moments later, a series of photos filled the computer screen in front of him. One body was sprawled out on the ground, blank eyes staring at the sky. The young woman's lips were blue and an arm was bent at an awkward angle. She was the only one fully intact.

The other two bodies were literally ripped apart. Limbs were strewn across the taped off section of the park. Blood splatter painted the grass and nearby tree red. The face of one person, the male, appeared to have been chewed off by some sort of animal. The teeth marks and what was assumed to be claw marks had yet to be identified as belonging to any specific animal.

The humans were beginning to panic and the news media seemed intent on spreading the story of the serial killer or killers behind the massacres. According to Flash, the local expert in current American pop culture, the culprit was being referred to on the phenomenon called The Web as The Ghost. Several online users reported seeing apparitions in the vicinity of the event in question near the approximate time of death. But no matter what, no one had actually seen or heard the murders take place.

It was strange; very curious indeed. For all the time J'onn had been alive, he had never heard of such a singular occurrence. It intrigued him.

Batman was similarly disturbed by the Incidents and even Superman was looking into things. Both were worried the murderer or murderers would tire of their current location in Starling City and move elsewhere. Even though Gotham and Metropolis were on the Eastern Coast of America, the two Justice League members feared their cities' local baddies would attract this killer or vice versa.

Green Arrow had been absolutely livid when neither Batman nor Hawkgirl showed any initial interest in helping him clear "this vermin out of my city" as he so eloquently put it. There were perhaps a few more colorful words in there as well but J'onn preferred to only remember the actual message, not the individual words. Particularly the insults.

After the second Incident, Batman had begun subtlely investigating through his own channels. After the third Incident, Hawkgirl had begun to worry and began requesting a transfer to Starling City. After the fourth and current Incident, everyone, Superman included, were morbidly fascinated. But unfortunately, by now Green Arrow was justifiably furious and all but threatened them to steer clear of his city unless they planned on helping and not merely observing like some sick fans at a Justin Bieber concert. Again, the message was edited of any extraneous words.

J'onn had been monitoring Starling City since the first Incident involving the Web-dubbed Ghost. For that, Green Arrow had spared him the brunt of his fury. In return, the two League members had shared what information they had managed to gather on the culprit. The person or persons' identity was as of yet still unknown, but Green Arrow thought he was beginning to make some headway.

According to the police reports the hooded vigilante managed to get his hands on, all the people involved in each Incident had had disagreements the days prior. Some were minor such as name calling while one involved a former victim and her convicted rapist. This connection between former victims and their alleged offenders was tenuous at best and varied widely from Incident to Incident. But the results were always the same: one victim was generally untouched aside from being dead and the others involved were torn apart, sometimes beyond recognition to the point dental records had been required for identification.

However, there were a select few who survived these massacres but their minds had been completely and utterly removed leaving them in either vegetative states or raving lunatics. These individuals were few and kept under watch in secure locations. Green Arrow was able to track down one of these survivors and sneak J'onn in to look into their mind. That…was an experience J'onn had no desire to repeat. There was nothing left of the middle aged man's mind except for shreds of thought drowning in a sea of absolute darkness.

The darkness had sent J'onn fleeing from the broken mind as quickly as he could. That was no normal darkness. J'onn was ready to swear it was sentient, not in the way humans and animals were but sentient all the same. The darkness had acted as if the Martian Manhunter had interrupted them in the midst of a feeding frenzy. But how could that be?

What could devour minds in such a way and rip humans apart like shredded meat?

J'onn was jolted from his thoughts by a video call and quickly answered. "Greetings Arrow."

"J'onn. Any new breakthroughs?" the Starling City vigilante asked, all business.

"I'm afraid not," the manhunter replied stoically.

"Damn." J'onn did not blink at the expletive, merely waiting for the vigilante to continue. "Well I do have news. Apparently some big shot from Japan is visiting and I'm expected to be at the press conference and welcoming party. I checked the guest list and guess who also made it onto the list of VIPs? Lex Luthor."

J'onn blinked. "I was under the belief Luthor was still in Metropolis."

"Apparently not," Arrow said crisply. "He just arrived this morning. The Japanese man I mentioned earlier is Seto Kaiba of KaibaCorp. I'm thinking Luthor may try to make a move on our young foreign guest. Kaiba is rich and well known in the world of technology. With Kaiba's money and power backing him, he could prove to be a powerful something: ally or enemy I'm not sure yet." The vigilante shook his head. "Believe it or not, I can barely get any dirt on the guy except what's already common knowledge. Neither can my associates. His computer firewalls have proven to be a study in brilliance or failure depending on how you look at it. The guy's either got a sentient computer or one hell of an IT department."

"I see." J'onn hesitated. "Should I ask Batman to give it a try?"

Arrow growled, the technologically altered voice reverberating through the computer speakers. "If the rodent jerk can get himself off his ass long enough then…yeah," he said, obviously not happy with the admission. "I could use the help. If Luthor is involved, it will be worth looking into."

J'onn nodded.

"I assume you'll be telling Superman." It was not a question but J'onn nodded anyway. Green Arrow rolled his shoulders in a sign of annoyance. "Then be sure to tell the Boy Scout that if he decides to come to Starling City, he answers to me. My city, my rules. Metropolis is his, Starling City is mine."

"I believe Superman is aware of this but I will be sure to tell him all the same."

Arrow leaned down to turn off the video call when J'onn cleared his throat. The hooded vigilante paused. "Yes?" he prompted when the Manhunter did not speak right away.

"I would like to see the location of the latest Incident in person, if I could," the sea green alien said slowly. "I would like to see if there are any impressions left in the area that might help lead to answers."

Arrow hesitated. "Are you sure? It won't be pleasant."

"I understand. But if doing this will help lead us to the culprit's capture, then it is worth it."

"Then I'll send Diggle to meet you there this evening. I would do it myself but unfortunately my civilian identity has a full schedule and I can't afford to skip out. If you find anything, tell me first."

"Of course."

"Then good night."

The computer screen blacked out for a moment then returned to the gruesome crime scene photographs.

"Ew! Gross! What the hell is that?"

"That," J'onn said turning to the newcomer in red and gold, "would be the victims of the latest Ghost crime in Starling City."

Flash covered his mouth and tried very hard not to throw up. "I had no idea it was that bad. Now I know why Arrow's so pissed at us for not helping him out."

"Indeed."

The two Justice League members turned back to the screen in morbid fascination. Their silence only lasted for a full thirty seconds before Flash spoke. "I'm thinking of going down there and scoping out the area. I heard you were goin'. Mind if I join?"

"I do not. However, Arrow might."

Flash balked in mock offense. "But I've been helping him."

"I know and so does he, but you understand his reluctance." J'onn sighed. "Also, Lex Luthor is in Starling City."

This time, the shock on Flash's masked face was not false. "What? Lex Luthor? As in _the_ Lex Luthor? Of LexCorp? Superman's main baddie?"

"Yes to all of your questions," J'onn replied calmly, very much at ease with his companion's typical energy levels.

"Dude… Not cool."

"Ah yes, another human phrase."

Flash twitched. "So does the big man himself know?"

"I was going to inform him myself-"

"Oh, good," Flash said, relaxing in relief.

"But now that you are here, you can do it."

"What?!" Flash stared at J'onn's retreating back in horror. "You'd submit me to…to…that? Alone? I thought you were my friend!"

"I am," J'onn said calmly. "But I have a survival instinct; something which you either lack entirely or are adept at ignoring. Either way, you are the best candidate for the job. Good luck."

Without a backwards wave, glance over the shoulder, or any kind of affirmation of worry or their friendship or anything really, J'onn left Flash alone in the computer room.

"Well shit."

* * *

Kaiba woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Instantly, he was wide awake but did not move. Carefully, he eased his eyes open, surveying his surroundings. He relaxed only when he saw Isono Fuguta standing by the curtained window. Two thick fingers held back the thick, black-out curtain aside just enough to let a beam of sunlight stream into the room illuminating it somewhat. Still exhausted from last night's escapades, the young CEO stretched and sat up in the hotel bed.

He glanced down at himself and noticed his trench coat and shoes were missing and his shirt had been unbuttoned. He found a fresh set of clothes neatly folded on the bedside table on his right and stood to begin stripping away his dirty clothes.

"I'm taking a shower," he announced.

"Would you like room service to bring up anything?" Fuguta asked.

As if on cue, Kaiba's stomach growled. The bodyguard wisely said nothing, instead picking up the room phone and called the front desk to order lunch. The tall brunette sighed and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door just enough to leave a small crack in case something happened and Fuguta had to get to him quickly. It would not be the first time.

He slipped his shirt off and peeled his pants away, dropping both in a haphazard pile on the tile floor before reaching the shower knob and turning it to scalding. Completely naked, he stepped into the steaming stream of water, hissing as the heat eased his tense, sore muscles. He clearly needed this much more than he originally thought. It took about a minute to get his body used to the temperature and then he began washing his hair.

It had been a long day and night and it was shaping up to be another long day again today if his achy muscles were any indication. He leaned against the cool tile wall as he scrubbed the shampoo into his hair. Thoughts raced through his head, trying to sort out which were truly his and which were the remnants of his former incarnation left behind in his current self's subconscious. Seth had a habit of intruding when and where he was not necessarily wanted. 

While he had been hesitant at first to accept magic as anything other than children's hocus pocus, he could not deny its existence now. It ran through him more deeply and inseparably than his own blood. It roared through him like a dragon. He now understood his extreme obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the origins of and use of the Millennium Items, the ins and outs of the Shadows Games, as well as certain other unpleasant things.

High Priest Seth had been obsessed with protecting the Pharaoh long before he learned of his close familial relationship to him. Seth had been loyal to a fault, proud, and stubborn as a mule. It was these traits as well as his incorruptible spirit that prevented the Traitor from getting a strong foothold on his mind. Kaiba never wanted to think of the man who claimed to be Seth's father. It seemed no matter what incarnation he lived, he would have father issues. At least this time he had Mokuba to keep him sane and at mostly stable. Mokuba had become the focal point of his existence as Pharaoh Atem and then Kisara had been to Seth in Ancient Egypt.

Kisara.

He grit his teeth against the immense sadness that rolled over him like a tsunami threatening to overwhelm him. Seth's mourning merged and meshed with his own in such a way that Kaiba could not clearly differentiate between them. He could not find where his emotions started and Seth's ended. Kisara, the _Ba_ to the Blue Eyes White Dragon's _Ka_ _._ If the Traitor had not discovered her secret, would events have unfolded as they had in both the Memory World MORPG and reality those thousands of years ago?

Perhaps.

But still…

Kisara's loss ate away at him. Even though Kaiba Seto had never met the woman with white hair and blue eyes in person save for in the Memory World MORPG, and that was suspect, his first incarnation Seth had. Seth and Kisara had been lovers during the brief time they had known each other. They had been devoted to each other, going out of their way to protect one another. And though Kaiba was not Seth and Seth was not Kaiba, they were still, at their deepest most secret soul, the same in every way that mattered most. No matter how much Kaiba hated admitting that.

"Sir."

Kaiba jerked away from the wall to stare through the translucent shower door at the blurred shadow that was Fuguta. "Yes?"

"I'm putting your clothes on the counter for when you come out. Also, your lunch has arrived." There was a pause. "Would you like me to contact the conference staff and tell them we'll be delayed?"

Kaiba pushed his emotions to the back burner. He could deal with them when more important things, such as finding the cause of these unauthorized Shadow Games and putting a stop to them, were dealt with.

"No," he replied, proud of how strong and steady his voice sounded considering how close to tears he had been mere moments ago. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Understood sir."

When he heard the bathroom door close to the usual crack, Kaiba finished washing and stepped outside, ignoring the urge to wince at the abrupt temperature change. He grabbed one of the soft, folded towels and dried off his body before mopping his cropped locks ruthlessly. Tossing the used towel aside, he dressed and stepped back into the hotel bedroom. Fuguta was standing by the window again, the black-out curtains pushed aside to fill the room with bright natural light. The cart with several dishes stood on the other side of the bed near the table and two lounge chairs nestled on the far side of the hotel room near the window.

"You forgot my coat," he said simply.

He could see the bodyguard's forehead crinkle behind the dark sunglasses and lips inside a neatly trimmed goatee press together to prevent a tell-tale smile from escaping.

"My apologies sir, but I thought it best to keep that on the bed until after you've eaten. It is white and it would hardly suit the image of the KaibaCorp CEO to appear to a press conference with a stained coat."

"Are you implying I'm a messy eater, Fuguta?" Kaiba asked, taking a seat in the chair directly across from the one closest to his bodyguard, gesturing for the other man to join him.

"Hardly," Fuguta replied. "But accidents happen. I believe the American phrase 'Karma is a bitch' comes to mind."

Kaiba snorted and began eating. Perhaps this would not be such a long day after all.


	4. Word Traps and Insinuations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flash walks into it and Kaiba is the subtle, arrogant, protective bastard we know and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Gah! I suck. I am obviously an expert procrastinator. I somehow wrote two chapters worth of stuff for this fic in a day DURING classes. *mind blown* That's 5 chapters in 3 days. I'm on a roll. I will hate myself later for this when my hw deadline comes tomorrow and I haven't finished *cough* started *cough* it. Oh well. This was more fun. Kaiba's fun to write. I can't wait to bring in Yami, Yugi, Marik, and the Bakuras. That'll be fun.
> 
>  **IMPORTANT:** I change my writing voice depending on who the central character I'm focusing on at that moment it. For instance, my voice for Flash is more casual and down to earth, Kaiba's voice is similar to that of a scientist realizing they have feeling for their subject of study, and J'onn Jonzz is objective, etc. Let me know if anyone notices errors or inconsistencies and I'll try to correct them. Also, the reason I switch the order of Kaiba Seto's name depends on which character's voice I'm using. The Western characters think first name-last name in that order with a stronger emphasis on the first name, while the Eastern characters think last name-first name in that order with a stronger emphasis on the last name. Thus, their thoughts translate onto the page as such.
> 
> I did have some music inspirations for this chapter. Listen for both the mood and to get blown away by the shear awesomeness that is Vitas: _Il dolce Suono_ by Vitas

Flash stepped out of the Comm Room with a splitting headache and ringing ears. Superman had not been happy with the news of Luthor leaving Metropolis to say the least. Well, actually that was a lie. He had been glad the business mogul had left but was not happy with his enemy's new location. Not only that, but the fact he had to be told of this new turn of events did not bode well. It meant Superman's careful watch had a weak link somewhere for him to miss something as significant as Luthor leaving.

Unfortunately, Flash was the bearer of bad news and thus ended up on the wrong end of a very annoyed, very frustrated, and very righteous Superman. The Fastest Man Alive winced at the memory. Who knew Superman's voice could reach falsetto? 

He shook his head and focused on the matter at hand. He was suppose to meet J'onn Jonzz in the common room then they would head down to Starling City to meet this Giggle person. Giggle? That wasn't right. It wasn't Giggle, was it? No, no, it had to be something else. Who in their right mind would name their kid Giggle? Anywho, they would meet this Giggle or whatever-the-heck-his-name-was and check out the latest crime scene.

He sincerely hoped the bodies were not there anymore. He was not sure he could hold in his lunch if they were. That was some serious gore, man. Even horror films could not compare to the real thing.

Sighing in frustration, Flash stepped through the sliding doors into the common area and was surprised to see Hawkgirl sitting comfortably on one of the benches sipping what he assumed to be hot tea if the tag on a string hanging over the lip of her mug was anything to go by. Wonder Woman sat across from her fixing her coffee the way she liked it while J'onn Jonzz watched her in mild interest.

"Yo," Flash said simply to his fellow League members and comrades at arms. "I take it you heard?"

Wonder Woman nodded. "I have. I think one of us should go with you."

"Uh, yeah, no can do Di," Flash said, cutting that off early. "Arrow barely let me come as it is if I heard right." He glanced at the Martian Manhunter for confirmation and received a quiet nod. "Considering the mood he's in, I doubt he would have the patience to deal with more of us."

Hawkgirl narrowed her sharp eyes in thought. "He certainly can hold a grudge."

"Can you blame him?" J'onn interjected, startling his companions. "He asked for help and most of us turned him down assuming it was a human problem. If such a thing happened to me, I am not sure how I would react."

"I know I would hold a grudge if someone attacked Themyscira and none of you helped me defend it," Princess Diana said, glaring daggers at her coffee. "I see where he's coming from but he does need help."

"And he'll get it," Hawkgirl said quietly.

"Shayera," Wonder Woman warned.

"I'll keep my distance, but I will help in any way I can. Even if it's something small like assisting with communications, I will help." Auburn locks tumbled over Shayera's shoulders as she shifted her wings to a more comfortable position. "But if things get serious, I'll be there no matter the consequences."

Flash groaned. "Whelp, alright if you insist."

"I do."

The speedster sighed gustily. "That was rhetorical. Anywho, J'onn," he called, gaining the sea green alien's attention, "we teleporting or flying down in the transport ship?"

J'onn blinked. "I think teleporting would be best. We do not want to attract any more attention than is necessary. Arrow may have given us permission to enter his city but I doubt he will tolerate us appearing out of nowhere."

"Good point," Diana said thoughtfully, setting down her coffee. "If the media caught wind of it, they would most likely blow things out of proportion."

"Oh, you mean like they usually do?" Flash snarked.

"Barry, concentrate," Wonder Woman chastised. "I'm being serious."

"So was I," Barry Allen countered. "The media just reports what they deem to be 'news' whether it actually is or not," he said, putting air quotes up when he said the word 'news.' "If they see us, they will likely assume this Ghost guy is a super or something and cause more panic with their 'this is just speculation' nonsense," he added with more air quotes.

Diana chortled. "I'll give you that. So," she turned to J'onn, "when do you leave?"

"When Hawkgirl finishes her tea," he replied calmly.

Shayera stood. "I can take it to-go. By the way, John Stewart checked in."

"Green Lantern?" Barry asked in surprise. "I thought he was in Egypt checking up on that museum robbery."

"He is," Hawkgirl confirmed. "Things in Egypt have been put under control. He couldn't find the perpetrator but he's inclined to believe it's a super."

"Why?"

Shayera shifted thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. He said no fingerprints were found and none of the alarms were tripped. He thinks it may be someone who can walk through walls."

"Or a very clever normal thief with connections," Diana countered. "An inside job maybe?"

"That's what I told John. He's looking into it right now. Unfortunately, the curator of the exhibit which suffered from the robbery is stonewalling him." Shayera grinned. "I get the feeling she impressed him. She stood up to him and told him in not so many words to keep his nose out of it. Strong woman, I like her."

"Hell yeah," Barry agreed, nodding with a wide, excited grin on his face. "She got a name?"

"Ishizu Ishtar if I heard right," Hawkgirl said after a brief moment of thought. "I could be mispronouncing it, though. And don't bother Barry. John says he wouldn't be surprised if she was married to her exhibit, or her brother."

"Older or younger?" Barry asked hesitantly.

"Who?"

"The brother."

"Younger." She deliberately ignored Barry whoop of joy. "I hear he's just as much an annoyance as his sister is, just with fewer manners."

"Oh, I want a picture."

"Why Barry," Diana said, eyeing her compatriot slyly, "I had no idea you were interested in men."

"What?!"

Shayera covered her mouth to hold back her snickers while Diana continued. "You said you wanted a picture of him, didn't you?"

"Of the sister! The sister!"

Diana nodded in mock understanding. "Of course. Whatever you say."

Barry Allen, the Flash, the one and only, the Fastest Man in the World, slapped a hand over his bright red face. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"You did," J'onn said gravely.

* * *

The press conference and welcome party was being held in the grand ballroom of the Starlight Tower Hotel in downtown. The ballroom was on the top floor and opened up to a rooftop patio. Cameras and chairs were already set up facing the raised platform at the far end of the ballroom. Tables and chairs filled the opposite end closest to the wall of windows and doors that opened out onto the patio. Large, overly ornate and gaudy chandeliers hung from the high ceiling above them. The walls were painted a soft cream with wooden accents.

The patio was long and covered the entire roof that was not taken up by the ballroom. There was a grassy strip that ran down the length of the patio dotted by topiaries artistically trimmed in three dimensional spirals. Wrought iron tables and chairs with cushions dotted the stone slab perimeter surrounding the grass on the patio. Several stone benches sat on the edges of the grass between several topiaries. A single, wide stone walkway crossed the middle of the grass, forming a circle in the center with a classical fountain spilling sparkling water over concentric bowls shaped like stylized shells.

Overall, it was gaudy and probably cost too much. The only relief Kaiba felt upon seeing the ballroom for the first time was the knowledge that he was not paying for it. That so-called privilege was held by the Queens, the family well known for Queen Consolidated. Speaking of which, Moira Queen, the matriarch of the family, stood on the opposite side of the platform speaking to several people. A tall, bald black man who could only be her fiancè Walter Steele stood nearby speaking to a hispanic man who was packing at least two pistols, a bodyguard then. A young woman with long, wavy brown hair and blonde highlights stood leaning on one hip and obviously did not enjoy being here. That would be Thea Queen, the heiress. Which left the fourth and final member of the group currently speaking to Moira.

Close cut ash blonde hair reminiscent of a military cut topped a suntanned and well toned body. The face was sculpted by hardship and experience and had no baby fat whatsoever. Even if Kaiba had not had sufficient evidence suggesting Oliver Queen was the infamous Arrow, formerly called The Hood, the young man's appearance would have given him away to those who knew what to look for. Oliver Queen was someone Kaiba recognized as a man older than his apparent age; someone who had seen and experienced more than most humans saw or experienced in a lifetime and emerged nowhere near whole, but stronger. This was a man Kaiba could respect.

The KaibaCorp CEO turned to Fuguta standing loyally by his left shoulder and spoke in soft Japanese in case there was an interpreter nearby. "Stay three feet behind me when I go on stage. Keep an eye on Oliver Queen. I want to know the moment he leaves or if anything happens. Understood?"

"Yes sir," came the curt reply.

Kaiba nodded and moved to stand by the steps leading up to the platform waiting for things to start. It was then that he noticed the light shift on the walls and glanced at the back of the ballroom. He fought down the urge to grimace when Lex Luthor stepped in from the patio drawing the attention of a couple reporters and sycophants. Kaiba could hear the American's voice from here.

"-would have stayed out longer but it started raining," the businessman said laughing.

Kaiba glanced out the window and raised an eyebrow. It was not raining, just sprinkling. If the man could not take a few sprinkles from a sun-shower, than he was not worth Kaiba's time. Fortunately, that was when the matriarch of Queen Consolidated and her family stepped up onto the platform. Walter Steele stationed himself to the right and behind his fiancè while the heirs took a seat in two of the chairs placed on the right of the platform facing the audience. Two bodyguards stood conspicuously nearby.

Kaiba deliberately remained where he was, his men obeying his silent order. They would not move until he did. Blue eyes watched Moira stand behind the podium and speak into the microphone. The reporters quieted and cameras began rolling and bulbs began flashing and the press conference officially got underway.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," she began, her voice calm and self-assured. "It is with great pleasure that I and Queen Consolidated would like to introduce a fellow businessman and entrepreneur in the field of technological industry. His advances in holographic technology have ignited the imaginations of many casual observers as well as professional scientists. His devices have been called 'innovative and ingenious,' on par with Macintosh products, and have been utilized in many professional fields and agencies such a National Aeronautics and Space Administration, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, and U.S. Geological Survey as well as the entire gaming industry. Please give a warm welcome to Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

She smiled and stepped aside with a hand raised in Kaiba's direction inviting him to join her on the platform as the applause filled the room. He hesitated just long enough to still be considered polite before taking the first step and climbing up to the platform. Fuguta obediently trailed exactly three feet behind him on his left and stood quiet and stern awaiting further orders. Kaiba stopped short of the podium and turned to face the audience. He had no need for notes or a microphone. As the former champion of Duel Monsters and the youngest CEO in KaibaCorp history, he knew how to project his voice. He placed his hands symmetrically on his thighs and bowed respectfully to his viewers. Whispers floated up into the room from his unusual behavior. 

Straightening, Kaiba looped his arms behind him, grasping his left wrist with his right and evened out his stance so his feet were perfectly aligned with his shoulders. Sharp blue eyes studied his audience silently before settling on a point in the middle of the gaggle of flashing lights, cameras, and people.

"Good afternoon," he said in clear if accented English, face stern and voice steady. "Kaiba Corporation would like to extend its thanks to the people of Starling City for allowing us to come and for accommodating us as such." He bowed in the same manner as before, but more deeply this time. He returned to his relaxed military stance once more upon straightening. "I will take any questions you have for the time being. However," blue eyes hardened sternly, "any and all questions regarding my family or personal affairs will be duly disregarded. If anyone continues to ask questions along those lines, they will receive a warning. If they proceed to ask another question along the same lines after the warning, they will be escorted out and their cameras, recorders, and notes will be confiscated as was agreed upon when you signed the papers allowing you entry into this conference."

Whispers rose once more but Kaiba was used to such reactions and forged onwards. "If that is all clearly understood, then let us begin." He glanced around the room and nodded to a female reporter with wavy blonde hair, red lipstick that was entirely the wrong shade for her skin tone, and a matching bright red dress suit.

She held her recorder out in front of her and asked loudly, "First of all, thank you for speaking to us," she began politely.

Kaiba nodded politely in return and she continued. "Last time you visited the United States, you introduced the world's first Virtual Reality Game pods to KaibaLand in Pennsylvania. Is the new virtual reality technology you're introducing today similar or different in some way?"

"They will not be introduced today," Kaiba said, meeting the reporter's eyes evenly. "They will be fully unveiled at a later date. However, they are different from the original. This model is more mobile and will allow the user to start a game as a single player or in a group. They will then be given the choice to either attempt the game as the only playable character or join the online version of the game with other users from all over the world in a virtual reality MMORPG if you will."

"MMORPG?" she asked.

"Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game.  _World of Warcraft_ would be a sufficient example," the CEO clarified.

The woman looked down to take hurried notes while Kaiba nodded to another reporter. This one was a harried looking man with an overly eager photographer standing behind him. "You said users could join this MMORPG," he stuttered over the acronym, "through these new virtual reality devices, correct?" Kaiba nodded silently. "How exactly would that work? I believe there any many books, movies, and TV shows about what happens in similar situations. 'Tron,' 'Jumanji,' and 'Sword Art Online' to name a few."

"Your familiarity with the genre is commendable, however your facts are sadly lacking," Kaiba replied. "This virtual reality is purely optional and the user remains aware of the real world as well as the virtual one. It will be like a light sleep. A strange sound, loud voice, or physical contact will 'wake' the user easily. I can confirm that personally."

"You've used the device?"

A thin brown eyebrow arched. "I designed, built, and tested the prototype myself."

"And if the user is 'woken up' during a battle, will the game be saved?"

"The game automatically saves the user's progress temporarily much like Microsoft Word autosaves documents when a computer crashes for later retrieval. However, for a permanent save, the user must reach and utilize the appointed Save Points like any other game."

Kaiba turned his attention to another reporter who held out a microphone connected to a television camera nearby. He nodded for the reporter to speak.

"You are still currently the second place holder of the International Duel Monsters Battle City 2013, correct?" the reporter asked.

"I am."

"And is Yuugi Motou still the champion?"

"I believe a simple Google search will answer that question," replied in mild annoyance.

"And you are the original creator and designer of the Duel Disks used to play Duel Monsters and the holograph technology incorporated into the game?"

"Again, another answer that can easily be found through a simple Google search. Unless you have anything to ask that does not involve commonly known facts, I suggest we move on." Kaiba glared at the reported who swallowed but continued anyway.

"And have any military branches, American or otherwise, approached you for acquiring this technology?" Immediately, the tension in the room increased as cameras flashed more frequently and film cameras zoomed into the CEO's face.

Kaiba smirked. "Of course. The American, Japanese, Russian, Iranian, European Union, Turkish, and Canadian military branches among several others have inquired after my technology."

Instantly, the room exploded in voices and questions drowned out by the television reporter who maintained a professional facade as he asked the question everyone wanted answered. "And will KaibaCorp return to military deals like in the past?"

Kaiba waited for the noise to die down before answering. When he deemed it sufficiently quiet, he spoke. "I will only say this once. So long as I, my brother, or anyone else who values their livelihood controls or is involved with KaibaCorp, we will never sell our technology to any military or government branch domestic or otherwise. We are firmly a private company owned and operated by myself and my brother with the input from our fellow shareholders. While it is true we have and will most likely continue to work side-by-side with the military and government in certain situations such as the furthuring of scientific innovation or a terrorist attack on or involving my company including any and all those connected with my company," he glanced at the Queens briefly before returning his attention to the reporters and cameras, "the technology is always operated solely by myself, my brother, or another hand-picked KaibaCorp employee. The military or government never has nor ever will have direct access to our technology."

* * *

Oliver Queen was not slow by any means. He caught Seto Kaiba's insinuation that the people of Starling City and not the Queens and by extension Queen Consolidated were responsible for hosting this event; the exact opposite of what his mother Moira Queen had said. He was not sure how to take that subtle insult. Also, he noticed the glance Seto shot him and his family and knew exactly what it was. Seto was warning them away from messing with him. He could tell the first time he saw Seto across the ballroom that this young man was hardened by something, world wise in a way no one his age should be. Perhaps taking the reins of a struggling company at such a young age, single-handedly wrangling it back into the fiercely competitive world of technology, and now all but ruling the technological world had something to do with it. But something told him there was more to it than that.

The way Seto held himself was almost militaristic in nature. He was stern and arrogant but honest. The way the bodyguard standing conspicuously to the left of the young CEO was evidence enough of Seto's power and influence. He demanded loyalty and, if his words could be trusted and Oliver was inclined to believe they were, then he would return that loyalty tenfold. That was a sign of a good leader. It meant the chances of corrupting KaibaCorp employees was slim to none. That could be good for Seto. But if the CEO got involved with Lex Luthor, it could prove to be troublesome for Arrow and the Justice League.

A rhythmic vibration from his pocket jolted Oliver put of his thoughts and he pulled out his cell phone. The text was from Diggle and informed him of the arrival of J'onn Jonzz and the Flash. His friend would alert him if anything significant came up but otherwise update him after the events at the Verdant tonight. Pocketing his phone, he noticed Walter staring at him significantly. He smiled apologetically and returned his attention to Seto.

The CEO was obviously wrapping up and the bow signaled the end of the questions. Without preamble, Seto Kaiba turned on his heel and walked off the platform. Oliver watched the man's movements closely and took note of the way the other young man interacted with others. He had a grace that practically screamed deadly much like how Arrow or, he hated to admit it, the Batman moved. Even J'onn Jonzz with his strange, alien grace did not give out such an obvious warning as Seto's body language did. None of the reporters dared to approach the KaibaCorp mogul once Seto touched the carpeted floor of the ballroom. Of course, the stern bodyguard shadowing Seto's steps could very well have played a significant part in that.

"Oliver!"

Oliver jumped back to the present, whirling to Walter who had placed a hand on his shoulder and was giving him a look of fatherly concern. Oliver smiled sheepishly and shrugged. He would have to be careful about appearances. He could not loose himself in thought like that out in the open.

"Sorry." He glanced back at Seto. "I was just..."

"Yes, I know," Walter finished in understanding. "He is a fascinating young man. Older than his face would make him appear, I would guess."

Oliver glanced at his stepfather-to-be in surprise. He had forgotten how perceptive Walter could be. It was no wonder Felicity Smoak, his resident IT expert and girlfriend, respected him so much. Even the ever suspicious ex-army Ranger John Diggle, Oliver's closest friend and sometimes Arrow stand-in, had suggested they bring Walter in on their little secret. But Oliver always refused for two reasons. One, it would put Walter in danger, something everyone involved with Arrow were very aware was already the case. And two, Oliver did not trust Moira. He could not trust his own mother, and given her closeness to Walter, that distrust bled over to Walter by association. Not necessarily fair but realistic.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too," Oliver conceded. He felt Walter's concerned eyes on him but was glad when the man did not question him. Instead, they both watched Seto make a beeline for the doors leading out to the patio. Sometime during the conference, hotel personnel had erected white tents to prevent the guests from getting soaked by the now full on rain shower. Curiously, Seto did not make for the tents but walked directly between them through the pouring rain to the far stone railing surrounding the patio.

"He's sexy," a new voice chimed in drawing the surprised attention of both men.

"Sexy?" Walter asked incredulously.

Thea Queen nodded with a sly wink. "Ooh, yeah. Did you see those legs? Miles long. Definitely sexy. And seriously, he obviously has money and last I checked no girl. Free game in open season."

Oliver chuckled and Walter was caught between alarm and amusement when Moira joined their little family group. "What are we all looking at, hm?"

Oliver answered when Thea deliberately ignored her mother and walked away to join the few brave souls who dared venture out to the tents on the patio. "Seto Kaiba. I was admiring his ability to handle public speaking. I've heard of him but this is the first time I've ever actually seen him in person."

"Indeed," Walter agreed. "He's a interesting individual."

Oliver noticed Luthor in the corner of his eye trying the escape the reporters to head outside and decided now was the perfect time to join the CEO in the rain. A little water never hurt anyone, most anyone.

"Excuse me," he said, stepping into the crowd and leaving him mother and future stepfather to fend off the few reporters interested in speaking to them.


	5. Meeting in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Arrow who is not appears, a meeting of a sort occurs, and Kaiba finally talks to Oliver Queen directly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** For those interested, the music I listened to to build the mood for and inspired this chapter was, in order:
> 
>  **1)** _Swan Song_ by Within Temptation
> 
>  **2)** _Il Dolce Suono_ by Vitas

The first thing J'onn was aware of upon arriving in the appointed location in Starling City was the arrow in the face. Flash actually squeaked and waved his hands frantically.

"Woah! Arrow! It's okay! It's okay! It's us. You told us to be here, remember? J'onn? Flash? Yeah? Come on, buddy. Don't shoot!"

The green and black leather clad archer slowly lowered his bow. "Can't be too careful," the African American said, his voice altered by the electronic voice changer. Dark eyes studied the newcomers suspiciously as he pushed his hood up just enough for the two Justice League members to see his face

"Hey, you're not-"

"I am!" John interrupted, preventing Flash from finishing that sentence. "I have been on several occasions. Saved the idiot's life most of those times too, I might add."

"John Diggle, I presume," J'onn said calmly.

The Green Arrow look-a-like nodded, stepping back and pulling his hood back down, hiding his face. "The police have given us permission to look at the crime scene and will give us a good thirty yard perimeter of protection from reporters and such for three hours starting half an hour ago. I suggest we hurry."

With that, John Diggle holstered his borrowed bow and raced down the alleyway, keeping to the shadows as best he could. He was not used to portraying Arrow in daylight. Then again, Arrow rarely came out in daylight. But something told John, Oliver would still be able to pull it off with ease. The ex-army Ranger was by no means lacking in skills but some things could not be trained. They had to be learned the old fashioned way, through experience.

He nodded to a uniformed police officer who nodded back warily as he walked past, J'onn and Flash on his tail. Together they approached the scene. The park was deceptively serene and if one ignored the bright red splotches that had yet to be scrubbed clean, lovely. Flash stepped up to John's side and placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"Dude, I'm so sorry man," he said.

There was nothing else to say and while John was just as pissed with the Justice League's inactivity as Oliver, he understood the concept of a chain of command. Didn't mean he liked it, though. Originally, even he had originally assumed the crimes were not supernatural. He regretted not trusting Oliver's gut instinct that night. But there was no use worrying about the past. Right now, they had a crime to solve and a culprit to catch. John dearly looked forward to watching the sick bastard responsible for this suffer.

"The police are finished with the scene so we are free to do what like with it," Arrow-John said. He grimaced when a light rain began falling. He hurriedly stepped up to the Oregon alder tree in the middle of the yellow crime scene tape. "This is where the first woman was found, body intact except for the broken arm." He walked three paces to the right and pointed to the two largest patches of blood on the grass by his boots. "These are where the other two victims were found, their torsos anyway. The police found a severed but mostly intact hand a good three yards that way." He pointed to the left where a large lake was nestled about five yards away. "Again, the cause of death varied. The first victim, identified as Martha Thomas, died of as yet unknown causes just like the other victims like her. The other two died of either trauma from being eaten by some wild animal the likes of which I've never seen or heard of before and drowning due to a ripped trachea and excessive bleeding from the carotid artery. Guy literally drowned in his own blood. They both suffered extensively before death."

J'onn silently took in the information. "And no one heard anything?"

John shook his head. "No, nothing. There were at least ten people in this area of the park at the time and no one saw or heard a thing," he said, shaking his head in frustration. "Whatever this thing is, it can silence screams. I guarantee these people screamed before the end. It was dark when they died, but still someone should have seen something, _heard_ something."

"Unless the murderer has a means of concealment," Flash said thoughtfully. "J'onn, you can disappear if you want to."

"But I can still be heard," the manhunter countered.

"True," Flash conceaded, "but let's say, for argument's sake, our culprit has a way to conceal the crime while it's being committed both visually and audibly. Would that be possible?"

"Theoretically," J'onn replied. "But I have yet to meet or hear of a being with those capabilities, either physical or otherwise, who could accomplish such a feat."

"But if it were possible, again this is all theoretical, that would explain the lack of witnesses."

John Diggle shifted uncomfortably. "I agree, Flash. However, if such technology or magic or whatever the hell you're implying exists, I'm not sure I'd be interested in dealing with it."

"I'm with ya there, bud," Flash said, rubbing the back of his neck in a self-reassuring manner. "Well, J'onn, ole buddy, ole pal, ready to try your mind psycho stuff?"

J'onn glanced at Flash in what could be seen as mild annoyance before looking to the alternate Green Arrow in a silent request for permission. Arrow-John hesitated before shrugging.

"Hey, I'm open to just about anything at this point. Give it your best shot."

J'onn nodded and closed his eyes, placing his hands on his temples to help focus his abilities. Cautiously, he reached out...

And was promptly aware of a darkness the likes of which he had only felt in the few surviving victims. Except this darkness was not as pronounced nor as sentient as those in the victims. This was more of a shadow left behind much like a person walking on sand left behind footprints. This was the footprint of whatever had been here.

It was dark and sinister, twisting and contorting the world around him in a way that made his stomach rebel and his balance become unstable. He felt someone catch his shoulder, steadying him but refused to come out of his trance. He needed to go deeper. He could feel something. It was faint but there all the same, almost like a mechanical bug the humans used to spy on one another. He hesitated only a moment before reaching out and brushing it ever so gently.

Instantly, the faint sensation jerked and J'onn got the impression of a person whirling and suddenly focusing their entire attention on him. The threat was there, but in a defensive manner only. It would not strike him unless he struck first, or so he hoped. He sensed surprise and confusion as well as caution and distrust emanate from the presence. This presence was obviously much more familiar with this darkness than the manhunter was and he had no desire to test his limits still new to this realm as he was.

The presence cautiously reached out and brushed his consciousness. The feeling was raw and wild, untamable by anything living or dead and it _burned_. J'onn cried out and then he was back in the park kneeling on the damp grass with Flash frantically calling his name and Arrow-John crouching in front of him, holding his shoulders.

He blinked at the sudden return to awareness and sat back trying to come to terms with what he had discovered. He could not be sure, but something told him the presence he met in that dark place was most likely not the culprit they sought. Nevertheless, this person, whoever they were, was obviously familiar with the darkness that was present in both the insane survivors and the location of the Incident. That was enough cause to be wary and the presence thoroughly investigated.

"J'onn," Arrow-John asked, his voice calm and focused from his years dealing with similar dangerous and often unstable situations in the military. "J'onn, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"I am well, Green Arrow," the manhunter replied, raising his head and lowering his hands. He met the hooded vigilante's shadowed eyes firmly. "I have found...something."

"Something?" Flash asked. "Care to elaborate?"

"I am unsure how to do so," J'onn said. "It was a presence the likes of which I have never felt before."

"Human?" Arrow-John asked, keeping the Martian on track.

"Again, I am unsure. It was sentient and reacted to my touch." Hairless eyebrows scrunched in recollection. "It burned."

"Burned? It attacked you?" Again, Arrow-John's voice broke through the haze J'onn felt after such a unique and intense telepathic encounter.

"No. I...do not believe it was deliberate. Perhaps it was a reaction to our two separate essences. The presence I felt did not seem..." J'onn paused to consider his words carefully. "It did not seem threatening, merely defensive. It reacted to me, not the other way around. Also," he raised his odd sea green eyes to Arrow-John's, the solid colored orbs narrowed. "It is here in Starling City and bears a similar presence to the darkness I sense lingering in this place and which still occupies the minds of the...survivors."

"So, an enemy?" Flash asked.

J'onn shook his head. "I cannot say."

"Would you be able to sense that presence again if it were close to you?" Arrow-John pressed.

J'onn considered a moment. "Perhaps. However, the presence was not necessarily concealing itself from me. I feel as if it was watching for something and I interrupted it. Perhaps it is an ally seeking the same thing we are."

Flash scratched his hooded head. "But if the person or whatever this presence belongs to came walking by on its way to say the coffee shop and you were already there getting an espresso, would you be able to tell?"

"I believe so," J'onn replied standing. He nodded to Arrow-John for his assistance. "However, if the presence truly wished to conceal itself, I feel I would not be able to sense it at all unless I deliberately looked for it. And even then, I would have to be relatively close to the subject."

"How close?" Flash asked, crossing his arms in thought.

"How close must one be to see the individual pixels on one of your digital images?" J'onn inquired.

Arrow-John breathed a laugh. "Depends on the resolution. You'd have to get pretty darn close to see the pixels in high resolution images, but lower resolution pixels aren't too hard."

J'onn nodded quietly. "I believe this would be a high resolution image."

"So real close," Flash groaned, shoulders drooping. "Well, at least we finally have something. That's more than we had before. Now we've got a place to start."

"I'll drink to that," Arrow-John agreed.

"So, now what?" Flash asked, facing Arrow-John curiously.

"Now, we burn time until tonight. Think you can slip into the Verdant around 10:30?"

Flash raised his hand. "I totally could. I need a cup of something strong. J'onn?"

The manhunter blinked. "I will speak to Shayera about our findings."

Arrow-John stiffened. "Shayera? Hawkgirl you mean? You told me only you two were coming."

"We are," Flash said hurriedly. "Hawkgirl's on the down low. She's keeping her distance and will stay that way unless told otherwise or if something serious happens."

Arrow-John groaned. "I'll text Oliver and see what he has to say about this. I'll update you when I can."

"Understood," J'onn said. "Then we leave you here."

"Good luck," Arrow-John said, nodding.

"You too, buddy," Flash said. Then he zipped away and J'onn vanished leaving Arrow-John alone. The temporary vigilante stared at the remains of the crime scene again for several minutes as the rain dissipated before making his way back to the police perimeter. He nodded to the uniformed officer once more then faded into the shadows in the alley.

* * *

 

The rain was warm and felt refreshing to the KaibaCorp CEO. It was just water but it was soothing in an odd way. It eased his nerves while keeping his senses heightened and aware. Plus, standing in the rain made it that much less likely for someone to come join him. Fuguta was the only exception. There could be a typhoon outside and the man would still be in his usual place if Kaiba ventured out into the dangerous weather.

He rested his hands on the stone railing that marked the edge of the building and stared out over the rain shrouded city. He could feel the Shadows rippling just beneath the surface enjoying the controlled chaos the rain caused amongst the humans caught unawares. Curious, Kaiba closed his eyes and brushed the Shadows biting back the sigh brought on by the expected euphoria as he controlled his level of submersion. He had to remain aware of his surroundings, thus he could not fall too deep into the darkness.

The Shadows in this city intrigued him. While true, they acknowledged and adored him as their Regent, he was not their preferred user. That, Kaiba assumed, was reserved for the local vigilante, Green Arrow, or Oliver Queen. The Shadows of Starling City seemed to have taken a liking to the vigilante even going so far as to miss him when he was gone. But there was another whom the Shadows were curious about. He was not theirs like Green Arrow was, although this other person came close.

Speaking of which, now that he focused, he could feel the pinprick of the Shadows' curiosity as well as the Shadows in its vicinity. Kaiba tracked this very faint pinprick of curiosity to what he could only assume was the location of the latest Shadow Game judging by the lingering sinister feel of the Shadows there.

These Shadows... He could not say why but they felt familiar. They were not the Pharaoh's nor the King's nor did they belong to any of the members of the Court. Kaiba and the other Shadow Court members had memorized the unique signatures left behind by the Shadows they used. This signature was familiar but different. Kaiba could not fight the nagging feeling that he knew whom these Shadows belonged to, but for the life of him he could not come up with a name. That was a blow to his pride but he brushed that aside in favor of observing the pinprick of the Shadows' curiosity.

Then he felt a brief brush on his tendril of Shadow-thought and stiffened, immediately seeking out whoever had touched him. It did not feel like a Shadow user but he could never be too sure. The Shadow Court could conceal their presences to a point, but nothing was ever completely invisible. Pity he had not bothered to conceal his presence at all.

Kaiba found the owner of the other presence very close to whomever was the pinprick of the Shadows' curiosity. However, now that he studied this new presence, he knew this was no Shadow user, just a telepath. A strong telepath granted, but not someone who could actively use or even touch the Shadows like the Court could. This could not be the instigator of the Shadow Games. But now that this telepath had sensed him, he was curious.

Kaiba reached out and touched the telepath's mind and was surprised by the cry and immediate withdrawal. He had a moment's impression of pain then the telepath's mental presence was gone. He lingered there a few moments more before returning to his own mind, only to be on the receiving end of a strong hand on his shoulder and Fuguta's worried but low calls.

He blinked and was greeted by his bodyguard's face. "I apologize," Kaiba said in quiet Japanese. "Did anyone notice?"

Fuguta tilted his head in the direction behind Kaiba indicating someone was there and most likely had seen the CEO. Nodding minutely, Kaiba turned back to the cityscape. The rain had eased while he was in the trance leaving him wondering how long he had been 'gone.'

"Are you going to speak to me or are you going to stand there all day?" he said to his observer, voice stern.

"Caught red handed, I see," Oliver Queen said, having the grace to blush as he joined Kaiba by the railing. The CEO did not dignify him with a response, instead choosing to ignore the American.

"Mind if I join you?"

"It's rude to ask after the act is done, Mr. Queen," Kaiba snapped.

Oliver shrugged. "Better to apologize than ask permission, I suppose, Kaiba-san," Queen replied casually.

Kaiba stiffened at the traditional Japanese reference to his name, eyes snapping to Oliver in surprise. His shoulders lost some of the tension he did not even know they held as he acknowledged the welcome honorific.

"Omaiwa nihongo-oh hanashimaska?" he asked in Japanese.

Oliver shrugged helplessly. "Sorry. I speak Chinese, not Japanese I'm afraid."

Kaiba's raised an eyebrow. "My sympathies."

Oliver laughed, shaking his head. "You have no idea."

"No," Kaiba said, considering the other rich boy. "I don't suppose I do."

He returned his attention to Starling City. The sun poked out from between the clouds casting streams of gold into a silver-gray atmosphere. He rolled his shoulders, surreptitiously checking his watch. It was 5:23 o'clock local time which meant Kaiba had to remain here for another half hour or so to maintain a semblance of politeness.

"Don't worry," Oliver said, noticing his subtle gesture. "Give it a few minutes and I'm out of here. I'm sneaking my sister and myself back to my club. She's the manager and I'm the owner. Care to join us?"

Kaiba was not particularly fond of clubs as a general rule. They were his anathema. Loud noise, bodies everywhere, very few of which were sober, too many strong smells, and very little room to move. Not to mention, it was a security nightmare. But there was that brief brush of Shadows he noticed last night. That was in a club, was it not? He could not remember the club's name but he was fairly certain he could recognize it if he saw it.

Fuguta would kill him. It was worth a try.

"I would not be opposed to the idea," Kaiba said slowly, raising a quick finger silencing Oliver's early cheers. "I have a few conditions, however."

"Name them and I'll see what I can do. Within reason of course," Oliver amended, meeting Kaiba's eyes steadily.

If Kaiba was impressed by Oliver's steady gaze, he made no show of it. "One, do not attempt to force me to drink. I am still working."

"Done."

"Second, if I grow bored I will leave and no one will try to stop me."

"This is a club, Mr. Kaiba, not a prison," Oliver said with a friendly smile.

"You'd be surprised what can be a prison, Mr. Queen," Kaiba argued. "As long as you agree to abide by these terms, I will accompany you."

"Kaiba," Fuguta said urgently. Kaiba looked at his bodyguard who stood facing someone nearby. Following his bodyguard's gaze, the CEO saw Lex Luthor approaching him. He tensed and narrowed his eyes in distate, muttering something in soft Japanese. "On second thought," he said in English, "if you are willing to leave now, I would be...most grateful."

Dear Ra above, that was galling to say. Even Fuguta was looking at him in barely concealed shock. He glared fiercely at his bodyguard briefly ensuring that particular slip would not be mentioned again. Oliver Queen followed Kaiba's gaze, grimacing at the other American mogul, and nodded.

"My pleasure," he said in heartfelt agreement. "This way," he said, tilting his head in the direction of a particularly dense crowd. Together, the two young businessmen wove their way expertly through the throngs of people and reporters. Oliver could not help but be impressed by Kaiba's ability to brush by people ignoring their questions and pointless words like water off a duck's back.

Unfortunately, he could not dwell on that for long though when he and the Japanese CEO broke through the crowd, the stern Japanese bodyguard right behind them slipping closer to his boss. Again, Oliver was struck by the intense loyalty Kaiba commanded in his employees. Then he noticed Thea checking her phone and grabbed her wrist as delicately as he could given the urgency of the situation.

"Oliver, what-" She stopped when she noticed Kaiba standing beside him glancing behind them looking faintly discomfited by something.

"How 'bout we head out a little early," Oliver said, trying to hide his rush.

"Oh thank god," Thea groaned in relief. "This was getting beyond boring. Let's go."

Oliver caught Walter's gaze across the room and waved before he, Thea, and Kaiba snuck out. Thankfully, not too many guests noticed their quick escape although Oliver would not be surprised if a photograph of the threesome appeared in tomorrow's paper. He doubted it would hurt their reputations too badly.


	6. Insults, Introductions, and Shadow Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba's words are double-edged swords, a meeting occurs, and Kaiba gets called a bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Just fyi, the villain in this is a canon character and not an OC. I've had a few people wondering that so I thought I'd clarify. The villain is a canon baddie. I try to avoid OCs as much as possible.

Oliver kept an eye on Seto as he hurried their little group to the waiting limousine at the entrance of the hotel. The way the KaibaCorp CEO reacted when he first saw Luthor was promising but curious. The poorly hidden surprise on the bodyguard's face when Seto asked to leave sooner rather than later was telling. It would appear the Japanese businessman was not used to expressing discomfort openly or at all.

The bodyguard continued to follow his charge closely, eying anyone who dared venture too close to the tall brunette coldly through dark sunglasses. This man had seen combat, perhaps he had a military background of some kind like Oliver's own bodyguard and friend John Diggle. Either way, Seto obviously knew what to look for in a bodyguard.

"This way," Oliver said, guiding their group into the vehicle, closing the door behind them.

Seto seated himself on the far side of the limo eying the interior and his companions cautiously. He did not relax until his bodyguard slid in next to him, separating him from the car door and the Queens.

"So," Thea said, gaining Kaiba's attention. "This your first time going to a club?"

Kaiba hesitated looked back out the car window. "I never had a reason or the time to go before."

"Why not? It's fun," Thea pressed.

Kaiba snorted. "You and I obviously have very different definitions of 'fun,'" he said softly. "I prefer the companionship of my computer and coffee to hundreds of people in close quarters with little to no room to move."

Thea frowned in mild annoyance. "Then why are you coming?" Kaiba faced the window and did not answer. Unfortunately, this caused Thea to snicker. "You're playing hookie."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba glared.

"That's it, isn't it? You're avoiding something, or someone" She leaned forward in interest. "So spill. Who is it?"

Kaiba blinked, surprised by the heiress's forwardness. A smirk tugged at his lips. "A certain idiot who insists I meet with him but seems utterly incapable of reading the atmosphere or catching subtle hints to back off."

"Ooh, anyone I'd know?" Thea's eyes practically glittered as she mentally went through a list of names of people she knew had been at the press conference and narrowing down the potentials. She latched onto the one name that made sense in her mind and blurted it out. "It's Lex Luthor isn't it?"

Kaiba blinked in surprise, the smirk widening. He breathed a soft laugh staring at Thea with renewed interest.

"See something you like?" Thea asked with a winning smile.

Oliver watched one of Seto's expressive eyebrows lift and fought down a smile. This was shaping up to be an interesting ride.

"What?"

"I said, see something you like?" Thea repeated, eyes sparkling playfully. "I see you staring at me and was wondering if anything caught your interest."

Seto blinked and turned his head away to stare out the window to the city life passing just outside it, smirk fading to something closer to his usual glower. "I was wondering where you hide your intelligence."

The smile became strained. "Excuse me?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my sister," Oliver said in a calm, unwavering voice staring hard at Seto.

"I was not," Seto replied without removing his gaze from the window, what little sunlight was left filtering through the rain clouds fading under the horizon. "If anything it was a compliment."

"Then perhaps you should clarify 'cause that sounded distinctly like an insult," Thea said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

Seto paused before turning to her and replying. "You remind me of my little brother. Both of you are smart, perhaps more so than you let on or even realize yourself. I know where Mokuba hides his intelligence," Seto said, lowering his eyes, lost in a memory. Not a second later, he met Thea's eyes once more. "I was wondering where you hid yours."

"I don't see how that's a compliment," Thea said, huffing in frustration.

"Nor do I," Oliver said, leaning forward resting his forearms on his knees. He noticed the slight tensing of the bodyguard's shoulders. Curiously, Seto showed no discomfort, practically radiating a lack of interest in the situation.

The Japanese businessman flicked his eyes to him briefly before returning to Thea's. "Mokuba is a prodigy in his own right, though he either refuses to believe it or is simply comfortable residing in my shadow. You are intelligent but you hide it well. It's your choice whether or not you use it." The eyes narrowed and brown locks slipped across the pale forehead as Seto leaned back in the leather seat, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in a clear end of the conversation.

Oliver glanced at Thea sitting next to him and was concerned by the fascinated expression on her face. He did not get the chance to think about it further because his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and opened the message.

**/** Sent: 8:45 P.M.

_Received:_ 9/22/2014 8:46 P.M.

_From:_ J.D.

_"Found something. Details later. There's a stray bird here, fyi."_ **/**

Oliver slipped his phone back into his pocket, his face showed none of the raging emotions he felt inside. Hopefully whatever the others had found would lead to the end of these massacres in his city. When he lifted his eyes, he saw Seto staring at him with an unreadable expression. He smiled and nodded. Seto merely smirked and turned back to the window leaving Oliver with the peculiar feeling he was not exactly comfortable with.

When they arrived at the Verdant, Oliver climbed out of the limo helping his sister out behind him. Seto and his bodyguard followed after, the bodyguard looking distinctly disconcerted. Oliver bit his lip in concealed amusement. The bodyguard was probably not looking forward to keeping track of his charge in this place. Of course, Seto did not look as enthused about the situation either but he had asked to come here. You reap what you sow.

"Welcome to the Verdant," Oliver said, spreading his arms in an over the top greeting. Seto merely crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow. "Let me get you a drink." Seto opened his mouth the remind him of their deal when Oliver waved it aside. "Non alcoholic, I promise. How 'bout a virgin Bloody Mary, yeah?"

"Bloody Mary?" Seto repeated hesitantly, his accent making the name sound creepy.

"It's just a drink," Thea said, smiling as she swept into the club.

"Non alcoholic, like I promised. Anything virgin is non alcoholic," Oliver assured. "You have my word."

Seto sighed in resignation. "Very well."

"That 'a boy," Oliver said, laughing and guiding his guest inside, careful not to touch him. The way the bodyguard was watching him gave him the impression touch was not necessarily welcome.

The moment they entered the Verdant, Seto tensed. Oliver would not have noticed the subtle tensing of the proud shoulders and narrowing on the corners of the alert blue eyes if he had not been looking for it. So the Japanese businessman was not fond of crowds, good to know. He made his way over to the bar, constantly looking over his shoulder to be sure Seto was following him, and ordered the virgin Bloody Mary.

By the time Seto had joined him on one of the barstools, the drink was placed on the counter. Oliver smiled to the barista and pushed the glass over to Seto who eyed it suspiciously. The brunette lifted the red drink to his nose, sniffing it cautiously before taking a sip. Blue eyes flicked to Oliver as he took a longer drink. Setting the glass down, he nodded.

"Not bad."

Oliver smiled. "Glad you like it."

"I prefer traditional sake myself, but," Seto shrugged, "tequila will do I suppose. However, no alcohol while working is a rule I have no intension of deviating from in the future."

"Tequila?" Oliver repeated in interest. "Have a preferred brand?"

Seto took another sip and shook his head. "Not particularly. I don't drink it as often as sake. I typically drink it when abroad where sake is not easy to get."

"Huh. I didn't peg you for a heavy drinker," Oliver commented casually, turning in on the barstool to watch the other guests drink and dance.

Seto's eyes hooded. "I wasn't."

_But I am now_ , hung heavy in the air, audible to both young men. Oliver wisely let the subject drop. He instead focused on listening to the music that pulsed through the air and bodies to the beat of the bass. He noticed Thea mingling with the patrons. She really knew what she was doing. It had indeed been the right decision to make her the manager.

Oliver was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost did not notice the subtle shift in his partner's attention. Almost. He followed Seto's gaze to the back entrance. It took him a minute to differentiate John Diggle through the crowd. But when he did, he could not help but wonder how Seto knew he was there, or if Diggle had not been the focus of his companion, what had drawn his attention?

The tall African American wove through the crowds as best he could obviously looking for something. When he caught Oliver's eye, he made his way over. Oliver shifted to face his friend and bodyguard while keeping Seto in his peripheral vision.

"Hey buddy," he said jovially. "Wanna join?"

Diggle rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before settling his attention on Seto. "Who's your friend?"

"Hardly friend," Seto corrected, sipping his drink dismissively. "Business acquaintance only."

"Aw, hey, you don't mean that. I've at least earned the rank of companion right?" Oliver teased, earning him a glare. He laughed and turned back to Diggle. "Sorry, this is Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations. He's visiting Starling City on business."

"Nice to meet you," Diggle said extending his hand politely.

Kaiba eyed the hand for a moment before setting his drink down and grasping the hand firmly. Blue eyes gazed at their joined hands for a moment before snapping up to meet John's eyes. "Soudesuyo," he murmured.

"Excuse me?" John asked confused.

"Nothing," Seto replied. "English is not my first language."

John laughed but it did not quite reach his eyes. "I understand. English is not an easy language to learn."

Seto grabbed his drink in what could be considered a minor sulk. "Not even close." John smiled and would have spoken once more if Seto had not done so first. "Are you military?"

John paused. "Army, retired."

Seto lifted an eyebrow. "Just army?"

"Ranger."

Seto nodded. "Your stance gives you away."

This time John nodded. "I get that."

"Are you military?" Oliver asked, seizing the opening.

Seto smiled sardonically. "Of a sort." He set his glass down and sat up straight, crossing his arms over his chest. "Running a multimillion dollar business is a cut-throat career. I find I enjoy the challenge."

That was not much of an answer but it hinted of volumes worth of stories better left untold. Taking the subtle hint, Oliver backed off. That's when Seto twitched and pulled out a sleek KaibaCorp cell phone. He took note of the caller and stood. "I need to take this." He answered and walked away to the exit to escape the thundering music, his bodyguard trailing loyally behind him.

"So," Oliver began, keeping his eyes on Seto's retreating back. "What do you think of him?"

John Diggle crossed his arms and leaned against the bar by Oliver watching the young CEO through the windows of the club. He shook his head. "He's a fascinating character, I'll give him that. Struck me as probably having some sort military background, though he's a bit too young for retirement and no soldier I know of has both been in service, active or reserve, and still be a CEO of a huge company at his age."

"My thoughts exactly," Oliver agreed. "But we both know he has no military experience whatsoever."

"That we could find," John corrected. "Speaking of, I just heard, apparently the rodent has had about as much success breaking into the KaibaCorp mainframe as we have."

"So in other words, no such luck."

John hummed in response. "Think you can sneak to the Arrow Cave in around a half hour or so?"

"Don't call it that," Oliver said half-heartedly. "And yeah, probably. I think Seto'll be okay on his own. He seems perfectly capable of handling himself."

"Not much of a people person though."

"No, not really," Olive replied chuckling. "Should I expect guests?"

"Two, maybe three. Depends on whether the third decides to keep her distance of not. I'll let you know."

"Good."

* * *

Kaiba had been keeping his Shadow senses open on the off chance he felt a Shadow user in the vicinity or, heaven forbid, another Shadow Game started. He was not looking forward to dispelling a Shadow Game. Knowing his luck, the Game would start at an inopportune moment which would leave many feathers ruffled.

So when he felt a twitch in the Shadows nearby, he immediately narrowed his focus and turned to the source. It was just a faint signature but Kaiba recognized it as the pinprick of the Shadows' interest. Naturally, he wanted to see this potential Shadow user in person. His eyes scanned the crowd before settling on a tall African American man with close cut hair and who obviously had military experience.

It was not until they shook hands that he was absolutely sure, however. The few Shadows following the man reacted to Kaiba's presence. This man was indeed a potential user, though with not as much promise as Oliver Queen, or Arrow as the the city Shadows preferred. If things kept up, then this John Diggle could perhaps learn to conceal his presence much like Kaiba could. Such a skill could come in handy. However, Kaiba doubted the man's skill and talent would progress much further than that, it still made the man a member of the Shadow Kingdom and thus under Kaiba's jurisdiction.

The cellphone call had been unexpected but welcome all the same. The loud, rhythmic music and flashing lights were beginning to get to him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped out into the cool air letting the door close behind him, muting the noise.

"Hello," he said in Japanese.

"You are a bastard," a rough voice speaking fluent but accented Japanese replied.

Kaiba smirked. "I knew you were slow, but this is a new record I believe. What was your first clue, Thief?"

"Cut the crap, Regent," the voice growled out switching to hieretic.

Immediately, Kaiba's amusement faded. The thief only ever referred to his rank or spoke hieretic if it involved Shadow business. "What happened?" he demanded in hieretic.

"A Justice Twat is here asking questions."

"About what?"

"Seems to think the break-in at Ishizu's exhibit was an inside job. Idiot thinks Marik did it."

"Marik? Why?"

"Because the innocent and oh-so-helpful klutz Ryou could not possibly be the culprit," the thief snickered.

Kaiba closed his eyes in annoyance. "I see. Does this...twat have a name?"

"Calls himself Green Lantern," Bakura said, sounding like he was examining his fingernails. "I'm fairly certain he does not know of the Shadows but some of the things he's been asking have been...too close to make me or Ryou comfortable."

"Questions like what?" Kaib asked, his tone stern and businesslike.

"I get the feeling this Lantern thinks the robbery here could be connected to your case of uncontrolled Shadow Games."

Blue eyes opened, staring at the cityscape coldly. "I see. I'll get Mokuba to look into it."

"What? Too beneath your own skills?"

"I'm busy hunting a serial killer who uses Shadow magic and Noa is busy keeping the Justice League from breaching my computers," Kaiba snapped.

"Oh, they don't trust you?"

Kaiba snorted. "I'm rich, powerful, foreign, and new to the area. They're doing exactly what I would do. They're just nowhere near my skill level at hacking."

Bakura cackled. "There's the arrogant bastard I know. I assume the Sorceress hasn't joined you yet?"

"No, and I'd prefer it if she kept her distance," Kaiba sniffed. "Her Shadow powers are nowhere near our level."

"What's this? Do I detect worry for a compatriot, Kaiba Seto?" Bakura said in mock shock.

"You're reading too much into things."

"Of course," Bakura replied. "Do you think our gracious rulers could spare me a moment of their time?"

Kaiba felt his eyebrow twitch. "I'm not their babysitter."

"No, but they'll be more likely to answer the phone if the call was from you."

"Only because I call for business, not for pleasure."

Bakura cackled aloud, a hysterical edge to it. "Of course. No pleasure for our Kaiba Seto. Ishizu sends her regards," he said in the last in Japanese.

Kaiba switched to his native language easily. "Tell her to shove it."

"She said you'd say that." Kaiba swore he felt a twitch. "Do let me know if anything interesting happens. I'll keep in touch."

"I'd really rather you not." It was too late. Bakura had already hung up. Kaiba fought down his frustration. He never liked the spirit Bakura, not even his host Ryou. Ryou acted too innocent and naive, while Bakura was unhinged and not good for Kaiba's mind. But the two were members of the Court and thus Kaiba had the misfortune of constantly interacting with them.

Marik was not much better. Both the Ishtars were wild cards. Ishizu, the Priestess, was strong willed and stubborn has a rock while Marik, the Priest, was sneaky and slightly insane. Rishid, Marik's stepbrother, was stoic and absolutely loyal to Marik alone. Even Ishizu did not have as much influence over him as Marik did. The idiotic Tomb Keeper had Rishid wrapped around his little finger.

Altogether, the five of them made for some interesting company, especially since Marik started letting the former Spirit of the Ring screw him. Those two separate were bad enough, together they were a bomb, fuse lit, and waiting to explode in Kaiba's face.

At least Yami and Yuugi were more subtle with their affections and did their best to keep their romantic interactions behind closed doors. The idiotic Thief and maniac Priest threw propriety out the window and would often be caught screwing on the couch. Now _there_ was an image Kaiba would not soon forget. He shivered.

"Kaiba-sama," Fuguta asked in Japanese, mildly concerned.

Kaiba shook his head. "Nothing. I need brain bleach," he muttered earning a soft chuckle from his bodyguard.

"I'm afraid I can't help with that. But I think it would interest you to know several people have entered the alley to the left."

"So?"

"One appeared from thin air."

Kaiba stiffened. He had not felt the Shadows move; not a Shadows user then. He smirked. "So, I guess I'll have to see what a member of the Justice League wants with a simple club like this."

Without further comment, Kaiba strode back into the mass of noise, bodies, and lights, returning to his seat at the bar. Oliver grinned at him.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry but there's something I have to take care of. If you need anything, get Thea. She's brilliant."

Kaiba nodded and watched the two Americans leave. He waited several minutes before he picked up his drink and moved to a more secluded seat in the corner. "Don't let anyone disturb me," he said.

He did not need to see Fuguta to know the man had positioned himself between Kaiba and the pulsing crowd. Satisfied, Kaiba sipped his drink and let his vision fade into the Shadows. Perhaps he could learn something useful tonight.


	7. News and Awkward Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the group minus one finally gather in one place and exchange information, a spy is caught, and Kaiba calls into an awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I've been sick since Thursday with a 5-7 day virus that's been going around school. People are calling it "The Plague" because everyone's been catching it and it is not. Fun. At. All. Runny nose, sneezing, sore throat, coughing, sore chest, nightly fevers, teary eyes that crust over making it difficult to open your eyes in the morning without picking the crusty sleepy away from your eyelashes (painful). Ugh. The worst part is that it gets better during the day tricking you into thinking you're getting better only to come back every evening with a vengence. Not. Cool.
> 
> Anywho, there is a Puzzleshipping lime in here. I said there would be. Don't worry, it doesn't play that prominent a part and it's not that detailed. It's mostly to introduce the fact that our favorite Puzzle bearers will soon be entering the fray. I will say right now that Yuugi is _not_ and _will not_ be a useless left-over character in this. He's is just as much as smart and clever as Yami, he defeated Yami in the Ceremonial Duel for heaven's sake. Not useless. Also, there is some hinted Puppyshipping at the very end. I'm not really big into that ship except as frienemies but I enjoy messing with the both of them.

J'onn Jonzz followed Flash through the back door to the club and down the stairs to the Green Arrow's hideout. For such a secretive member of the Justice League, Green Arrow's hideout was cleverly concealed in an obvious place. Perhaps that was the reason for this location; the more obvious, the less likely for authorities and enemies to look for the very reason that no one in their right mind would hide in plain sight. Psychology truly was a unique field of study.

J'onn did not know what he was expecting when they arrived in the Arrow Cave, but he supposed he should not have been surprised by what he saw. There were no windows due to the location being underground but there were several workout stations near the stairs, a small kitchenette with a coffeemaker currently brewing fresh coffee, and a series of computers set up on a desk on the far side of the room.

That was where he saw the room's sole occupant hunched over the keyboard, typing away and staring fixedly at the screen. After a moment, the woman sat back and rolled her neck before grabbing her obviously empty mug and getting up to refill it. She jumped and squawked in surprise to find the two newcomers standing behind her. She reached out, patting the desk behind her, obviously looking for something.

"Hey, woah, woah, calm down sweetheart," Flash said, raising his hands in a pacifying gesture. "We're friends. Don't worry. I'm Flash and this is J'onn. J'onn say hi to the nice lady."

"Hello," J'onn said simply.

"Uh, hi," the woman said.

She was pretty by human standards. She had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and large glasses over her eyes. She did not move from her defensive position until she heard more footsteps come down the stairs behind the two Justice League members. J'onn did not have to turn around to know Green Arrow had joined them.

"It's okay Felicity," Oliver said, stepping out from the stairwell and slipping between J'onn and Flash, John Diggle on his tail. "Whatcha got?"

The woman –Felicity- groaned and moved to the beeping coffee maker. "Not much more than before. I swear, whatever security KaibaCorp uses is alive. It's like the darn thing's playing with me."

"That good?" Diggle said in interest.

"Oh yeah," Felicity replied returning to her usual seat at the keyboard with a fresh cup of steaming coffee. She poured a couple bags of sugar into the creamy coffee and stirred. "I can say just about every government in existence would probably pay billions if not more for whatever security program he uses."

J'onn felt faint amusement as he followed Flash up to join the others. He looked up when Oliver spoke to him specifically.

"You said you found something at the crime scene," Green Arrow said. "What was it exactly?"

J'onn tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I did. However, before you ask, I must tell you that I am not currently sure if what I found is responsible for these crimes or not. I will simply tell you what I found and let you decide how to proceed from there."

Oliver nodded and crossed his arms, leaning back on the desk. Diggle stood by him and Felicity had turned her spinning office chair around as well. "Go on," the vigilante encouraged.

"I found remnants of something I cannot describe. A darkness much like that residing in the survivors' minds." _Curiosity._ "This…darkness is sentient but not like you or I. It is more reminiscent of an animal, if that." _Dissent._ "There was also a…presence."

"A presence?" Oliver repeated.

J'onn nodded. "I have never felt something so unique or…powerful. I do not believe it meant any harm or was even aware of my presence until I touched it."

"It burned him on contact," Flash interrupted earning him an intrigued look from Oliver.

"Burned?" Felicity asked.

"So it's dangerous," Oliver clarified.

"Potentially, yes, I believe so," J'onn agreed. "But, as I said, I do not think it is responsible for the murders. It seemed more interested in something else at the time."

"You didn't say that earlier," Diggle said, speaking for the first time.

"I was not sure before," J'onn admitted thoughtfully. "I stand by the fact that it was only observing, but I now believe I know _what_ it was observing." Here J'onn met Diggle's eyes evenly. "I believe it was watching you."

"Me?" the ex-army Ranger said.

J'onn nodded. "I do not know why and I am still only guessing. However, its attention was focused in your direction when I touched it."

"Why would it be interested in me?" Diggle asked.

"Do you think it's after Arrow?" Flash asked. Diggle met Oliver's eyes with concern.

"If it was, then why not kill you earlier?" Felicity chimed in to Oliver. Everyone turned to her and she blushed, pushing her glasses up her nose in a self-comforting gesture. "I mean, think about it. If it was after Arrow, why not attack someone close to Arrow specifically?"

"It may not have known my identity," Oliver said thoughtfully.

"But even if it didn't, it could still attack Arrow when he arrived at the crime scenes," Felicity pointed out. "But you said yourself that nothing ever happened when either of you were there."

"Then maybe it's afraid of me?" Oliver offered.

_Derision._

"I think not," J'onn said. "I sensed no fear from the presence, only curiosity. It seemed more interested in watching you, much as a teacher observes students."

_Realization. Uncertainty._

Felicity hummed thoughtfully. "You said it wasn't an enemy though, right?"

"I do not believe so, no."

"I sense a 'but' in there somewhere," Oliver said.

J'onn hesitated, glancing around the room thoughtfully. "While I do not believe this presence to be an enemy," he said slowly, "it had a similar feel to it as the darkness in the vicinity of the crime scene."

_Shock._

"Similar how?" Diggle asked.

"Similar to how Arrow feels when you and Oliver switch places," J'onn clarified, still glancing around the room. "Similar but different."

Felicity leaned forward. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly, noticing J'onn's distraction.

"I…" J'onn narrowed his eyes a moment before closing them reaching out tentatively. "I believe it is listening to us."

_Surprise._

This time, J'onn recognized the emotion as separate from his own and the others' in the room. He lashed out and tried to snatch the presence like he did last time. He managed to snag a thin tendril of darkness that surrounded the presence and tugged it back. Again, he was met by the impression of something or someone focusing their full attention on him. He was vaguely aware of his companions calling his name but forced himself to focus on the presence.

_/Who are you?/_ he asked. The presence stopped struggling and stood tall and silent, unmoving. _/Are you friend or foe?/_

The darkness began to swirl, coalescing in a form that was vaguely humanoid in shape. _/Martian Manhunter,/_ the presence thought, the voice distorted by the darkness into an almost draconic hiss.

_/You know who I am?/_

_/I did my research after our first encounter./_ The presence swayed, becoming less distinct before clearing again. _/I'm impressed you could sense me let alone read my thoughts./_

_/I almost did not,/_ J'onn admitted. _/You hide well./_

_/I hate telepaths./_

J'onn was struck by a wave of intense hatred and disgust not necessarily aimed at him but felt by him nonetheless. _/And yet you speak to me as such./_

_/Are you sure about that?/_ the presence replied with what could have been a sharp laugh of derision.

_/You still have not answered my questions,/_ J'onn insisted. _/Who are you? Are you friend or foe?_ /

_/That depends./_

_/On what?/_

_/Get in my way and find out./_

There was a sharp tug accompanied by a brush on J'onn's mind that burned intensely if briefly, long enough for the presence to escape and withdraw. J'onn came back to reality once again on his knees but this time with Felicity in front of him, holding his shoulders. He glanced up at her and smiled in thanks.

"Are you alright?" she asked, eyes flickering over his form nervously.

"Yes. Thank you." J'onn turned to Arrow and the others. "The presence was here. We spoke."

"Here?!" Flash snapped. Next to him, Diggle immediately reached for his side arm.

"Here and gone. Again, I get the feeling it was only observing until I interrupted it."

"Observing me again?" Diggle asked.

J'onn shook his head. "No, us. I asked who it was and whether it was a friend or foe."

"And?" Felicity encouraged, helping the alien stand.

"It did not answer either question. However," J'onn turned to Oliver, "it said we would find out if we interfered with whatever it has planned."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Well, if interfering means stopping these murders, than it had better damn well be ready for some serious interference."

J'onn nodded. "I agree."

"Anything else?" Flash asked.

"Yes, one last thing." J'onn made a face that could only be considered ironic. "It said it hated telepaths."

* * *

Kaiba pulled back to his own mind, taking all of his Shadow senses with him just in case that telepath could sense him through them and track him down. He really did hate telepaths. They reminded him too much of Pegasus and the debacle at Duelist Kingdom. The Pharaoh and the King he could stand, Bakura and the Thief he could tolerate. However, Pegasus had better be glad he had died before Kaiba had been able to reach him. At least the Japanese businessman had had the greatest pleasure of absorbing Industrial Illusions into the KaibaCorp fold. That had been a sweet revenge.

This new telepath was different though. Perhaps this is what true telepathy felt like. Unlike telepathy granted by an object like the Millennium Items, this felt softer, less dark and abrasive, and that much easier to slip under his notice. Two times Kaiba had missed the telepath's presence until he had been caught. That was unacceptable.

Kaiba set his glass down with a solid thunk and stood. Fuguta instantly was at his side. After setting a couple bills on the counter for the barista in concurrence with American tradition, he turned and made for the door. He needed time to think and this place was not helping his nerves. His fingers twitched for something to tinker with. He slipped one hand into his pocket and felt his deck, ever loyally by his side, and felt a surge of comfort and confidence. He had to inform the Pharaoh and the King of this new turn of events.

He waited for his limousine to drive up to the club entrance, once again grateful for Fuguta's ability to think ahead. Once he was inside the dark vehicle, he pulled out his phone and dialed the King's number.

* * *

It all started with a simple game of Duel Monsters. It had been close but he had lost at the last minute in a surprise move by his opponent. The young man always succeeded in surprising him, something Yami would never ever regret or wish changed. Of course, at the moment, he did wish he could change the current state of his hands so he could touch and devour his aibou currently rolling his hips in a painfully perfect rhythm above him.

Legs on either side of Yami's waist, hands planted firmly on Yami's chest, and Yami's cock proudly buried deep inside his tight hole, Motou Yuugi could barely breathe. He won the game so he could do as his wished and he was going to take advantage of it. So naturally he had to tie Yami's tantalizing hands to the headboard to keep them from interfering with his plan. He had to admit, seeing Yami like this, stretched out beneath him, wrists bounds above his head, and obviously trying incredibly hard not to move his hips too much was definitely one of the hottest things the young co-King of Duelists had ever seen. Of course, the hot piece of flesh buried in his ass was a serious influence on his perceptions at the moment.

And naturally that was when the phone rang. Both Yuugi and Yami groaned in frustration. They could ignore it, except that particular ringtone belonged to Kaiba Seto and neither Shadow monarch wanted to anger their Regent if they could avoid it. Yami glanced at the side table where their cellphone sat plugged into the charger cord vibrating as it rang. He was obviously not in a position to answer the phone, so Yuugi leaned down to grab it earning a moan from both of them as the flesh inside him shifted.

With the offending device in hand, Yuugi flipped it open and answered in breathless Japanese, "Hello?"

"King, we need to talk."

Instantly, Yuugi's eyes narrowed and his stilled earning him a half annoyed, half interested look from Yami. Cautiously, Yuugi reached out with his Shadow senses to be sure they were alone before pressing the speaker button. "Go on," he said in hieratic.

"I think I may have been made," Kaiba replied in kind.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked, biting back a groan when Yuugi shifted. He glared at his partner only to hesitate at the cheeky grin on Yuugi's face. He blushed in frustration.

"No, but there's a telepath among the Justice League members here. I hate telepaths," Kaiba grumbled.

"Do you think they'll try to stop you from ending the Games?" Yuugi asked, deliberately twisting his hips just so and squeezing his muscles teasingly earning a barely smothered gasp from Yami.

"Most likely. I get the feeling they aren't sure of me."

Yami bucked and Yuugi had to bury the phone against his chest and slap a hand over his mouth to smother his moan. "Can you use that to your advantage?" he asked after a moment.

"Perhaps. I could use the chance to test the extent their abilities have against our Shadow Magic. There is another thing," Kaiba hesitated.

"Yes?" Yami encouraged, smirking up at Yuugi.

"The Shadows involved in this…they feel familiar."

Instantly, both monarchs' attention were yanked to Kaiba's words. "Familiar?" Yuugi asked.

"Familiar how?" Yami demanded.

"I'm not sure," Kaiba admitted reluctantly. "I know I've felt them before, but not recently. It's not anyone from the Court or anyone I can readily think of but I know I've felt them before."

"So an old enemy come back to cause more trouble?" Yami asked.

"Maybe."

"You don't sound sure," Yami noted.

"I'm not. These Shadows didn't feel like any of the enemies I've felt in a while. They remind me a bit of Pegasus but I know for a fact they aren't his."

"Because Pegasus is dead," Yugi said.

"There's that," Kaiba said. "But there's also the Shadows' feel. They don't _feel_ like Pegasus's Shadows did. These are more controlled while Pegasus's were just insane."

"Do you want us to come over there?" Yuugi offered.

Kaiba considered the idea. "If you don't hear from me by tomorrow afternoon or within a few hours of the next Game starting, then yes. Otherwise, no."

"Understood," Yami acknowledged.

"How's Mokuba?" he asked, switching to Japanese.

Now that the serious part of the conversation had passed, Yuugi glanced down at Yami and winked before twitching his hips. "Fine last I checked. I get the feeling he's tracking your cellphone. I'm also supposed to inform you," he gasped in response to Yami's slow grind into him, "that…" he licked his lips to gather his thoughts, "that Noa's enjoying the experience of defending KaibaCorp from the Justice League."

Kaiba snorted. "I thought he would. He enjoys a good challenge every now and then." Yuugi gasped a little more audibly than he meant to and Kaiba paused. "Are you two…having sex?!"

Yami laughed and Yuugi groaned. "So much for trying to keep it down," Yami said amidst laughter. He purposefully bucked twice into his other half as hard as he could from this position and was gratified by the audible reaction. He could all but hear Kaiba wince and pinch his nose in annoyance.

"To think I have to endure this from you," Kaiba grimaced. "Marik and the Thief I understand, but you two?!"

"Well," Yami again chuckled as he continued to buck, encouraging Yuugi to move with him. "In our defense, we were already in the middle of it when you called us."

"Rabbits," Kaiba muttered.

Yuugi squeaked. "We don't…that much," the young King protested before moaning, eyes rolling back in his head. The cellphone slipped from his fingers to land on Yam's naked chest and held there when Yuugi's hand slammed on top of it in an effort to help maintain his balance. Yuugi's legs began shaking with both the need to move faster and the strain of holding this particular position.

"Aibou," Yami called softly both verbally and mentally. Soft violet eyes opened and met deep, heartfelt scarlet. "Let me hold you."

Fumbling with the clasp, Yuugi eventually popped the handcuffs off and immediately found himself sandwiched between the mattress and Yami's body. Yami grinned and began moving in a rhythm that was both fast and deep, exactly what the both of them craved. The phone tumbled to the floor forgotten as then continued to rock against each other no longer even bothering with the concept of 'quiet.'

Kaiba on the other hand had long ago hung up, red faced and pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. He could feel Fuguta next to him trying his damnedest not to smile at his CEO's discomfiture because he knew the consequences if he did so. In an effort to push the discomfort aside, Kaiba dialed another number and waited for a familiar, heavily accented Japanese voice to respond.

"Lapdog," was all he said.

The resulting tirade of accented Japanese and Brooklyn accented English was a welcome relief from the erotic atmosphere in the Pharaoh's and the King's bedroom. Jounouchi was a distraction and guaranteed to react the same way to certain stimuli the same time no matter what. The conversation was not so much a conversation as it was a combination of Kaiba insulting the half Japanese Shadow Court Knight and the Jounouchi vehemently denying the insults and tossing back a few of his own. Kaiba did not even notice he had lost the blush in his face or the awkward tensing of his body, but Fuguta noticed and relaxed.

What an interesting trip this was turning out to be.


	8. You Just Lost the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shadow Games are played, and Kaiba loses.

It was still dark when Kaiba started awake, sharp blue eyes wide open. He was fully aware of everything around him and the Shadows dancing the corners of his senses. A Shadow Game had just begun. Kaiba leapt up and pulled on his dark long sleeved shirt and black pants before grabbing his long purple trench coat. He was pulling on his shoes when his gun appeared in front of his face. He looked up to see Fuguta, unflappable as ever, holding the .9 mil gun with an attached silencer and took it with a nod of thanks.

He snatched his phone from its charger pad and double checked to be sure he had everything. When he was absolutely sure, he turned back to his bodyguard. "If you don't hear from me within four hours, call the Pharaoh."

Fuguta nodded, his eyebrows pinched forward in the only outward sign of worry. Satisfied, Kaiba reached out to the Shadows which readily responded to him. They gathered, swirling up around him until they devoured him and he floated in a sea of writhing Shadows. He felt through the Shadow Paths of Starling City for the largest and most active cluster of Shadows and pulled it to him.

When next he opened his eyes, he was standing on the rooftop of a high rise. The Shadows were focused here and he could feel the intense writhing of Shadows that did not belong in this city and were not _his_  swirl just a few buildings over from him. The interference from the other Shadow user's Shadows had kept him from appearing at the exact location. That meant the user was strong and trained.

Fantastic. A trained, murderous Shadow user. Just what he needed.

Kaiba scanned the distance between the building he stood on and the others around him looking for the most direct route to the Shadow Game. He only had so much time. He had to stop the Game before it could reach its completion if he wanted to save anyone.

Decided, the brunette, took several steps back before running to the edge of the building and using his momentum to leap over the gap. One of the good things about having long legs and being taller than the average Asian was the ability to run and jump farther and faster than the average Asian. He used his Shadows to keep a steady lock on the Game so he never lost his way or got turned around by detours.

He finally came to a skidding stop when he felt the focal point of the Shadows shift from in front of him to directly below him. He scanned the gravel rooftop for a door of some kind. It was not obvious, but the light reflected slightly differently from the rest of the rooftop in one particular place. He hurried over and knelt down to see a trapdoor. Naturally, it was locked from the inside.

He could pick locks, but that would take time which he did not have. Thinking quickly, Kaiba ran to the building's edge and leaned over to see a window. Good, he could work with that. He sat back to pull out his gun and fired a single bullet at the window. The glass shattered and Kaiba replaced his gun before climbing over the edge and lowering himself to the window ledge, bracing himself on the sides. He hopped into the interior of the building to find it a cluttered office.

Ignoring his surrounding, Kaiba homed in on the Shadows' focal point. He had to run down a few flights of stairs before he felt the focal point come even with him. Cautiously, he leaned against the wall of the stairwell and pushed the fire-door to this floor open. He glanced through the crack and saw nothing in the immediate vicinity.

Carefully, he slipped through the crack, easing the door closed behind him before slipping into the shadows. He felt his own Shadows rise and swirl around him. Apparently, the user had not expected anyone to breach the initial ring defense and thus left the area behind that ring accessible to Shadows. Not that Kaiba was complaining.

He took advantage of the user's slip and faded into his own Shadows' embrace, slithering through the walls and shadows, tracking down the Game. This floor was empty and abandoned. The business that once occupied this floor must have moved or been foreclosed on. It made it much easier to spot the Shadow Game.

There in the corner were the room's only other occupants. Two women, one blonde and the other a redhead, and a man. Their voices gave them away before Kaiba saw them. One of the women, the blonde, was obviously angry about something. The man was standing so his body separated the redhead from the blonde aggressor. His hands were raised in a beseeching manner but the blonde was having none of it.

That's when Kaiba noticed the black sludge-like ropes holding up the redhead like a demented spider web. So that was the game's manifestation. But how was the man involved? He moved closer focusing his Shadows on the Game players, being careful not to touch the user's Shadows lest he alert them to his presence. He could hear the conversation clearly now and was surprised to find it was a silly lovers' spat.

A Shadow Game started over a fiancè seeing another woman. No, the redhead was the fiancè and the blonde thought the redhead was not good enough and believed _she_ should be the man's wife. Women, always so complicated.

But the whole situation threw Kaiba for a loop. Shadow Games were never played over a simple fight like this that he knew of. Also, something about the blonde Game Master felt off. The Shadows did not swirl around her like they would if she was their mistress. It was more like... They tolerated her.

So then she was not the _true_  master but a puppet. That would explain the pathetic reason for a Shadow Game. The woman may have had a weak latent talent for Shadow magic that had never been tapped and therefore been left dormant. Someone must have seen that dormant talent and seeded it with their Shadows. The sudden influx of Shadow magic could have easily driven her to insanity leading to this Shadow Game.

It was a deliberate set up. But for what? Why go to all the trouble of forcing someone else to play a Shadow Game? All it would do was attract unwanted attention. Unless the attention _was_ wanted. If numerous Shadow Games were played in one area, the Shadow Court would send someone to investigate. Normally, that person was the King and, by extension, the Pharaoh, or whoever was nearest.

But this time Kaiba had come. Had the Regent just walked into a plot to kill or capture the leaders of the Shadow Court?

His racing thoughts and heightened anxiety were cut off abruptly by a scream that was silenced too quickly to be natural. Damn, he'd let himself get distracted. He narrowed his eyes and focused his mind on the problem at hand, dispelling the now fully functioning Shadow Game. He was so focused, he never noticed the living shadow detach itself from a wall and hide behind a nearby column.

Instead, Kaiba forced his Shadows to cover his body with a film that shaded him from lights and human eyes so no one could see his features. Unless direct light shone on him, he would remain a shadow. He took a calming breath, and stepped away from the column resuming his physical form, surrounded by his wild Shadows. Blue eyes left free of Shadows studied the scene in front of them.

Where once the three stupid humans stood, a dome of purple and black darkness whirled, wild and without purpose. This Game was not summoned by a master or anyone even remotely familiar with Shadows. If he did not stop this Game now, the Game starter would lose their soul as would the others if they were lucky. He reached out a hand and brushed his fingers against the Shadows, making contact with the other user's Shadows for the first time. They responded to him readily, as if they were already familiar with his unique Shadow signature. They acknowledged him as someone much more powerful than their current temporary summoner. They wanted him to command them, not that stupid woman.

Who was he to deny them?

Kaiba stepped directly into the dome, passing through it easily, appearing behind the blonde woman. He saw the monster Ammit holding the red haired woman in its arms. This had gone on long enough.

The man was trying hard to pull his companion free of the monster's grip. He turned to face his blonde captor to plead for his lover's release but stopped when he saw a Shadow standing behind her. All the man could see was a mass of shadows in the vague shape of a human with glittering blue eyes suddenly materialize from the darkness behind the crazy blonde. Considering the other things he had been forced to endure tonight, including the purple crocodile behemoth holding his fiancé captive, he was not about to put a crazy shadow monster out of the realm of reality. He still screamed like a baby.

The woman controlling the Game whirled, surprised by the shift of attention from her monster to something behind her.  When she saw the human Shadow, her confidence from moments before faded, replaced by shock and fear. Kaiba merely lifted a hand, pulling the Shadows up with him, mimicking his movements, and swiped his hand to the right. The Shadows obediently tossed the blonde aside.

He stepped forward and said aloud in commanding hieratic that demanded obedience, "Hear me Shadows, I am your Regent and you will obey me." The Shadows seemed to calm their frantic racing and swirling and shrank towards him. Even Ammit in all its monstrous glory bowed its head to him. "You will release the mortals and return to the Shadow Realm. I hereby dispel this Shadow Game. This is the word of Kaiba Seto, formerly Seth, High Priest of Egypt, and current reigning Regent of the Shadow Realm and the Earthbound Shadow Kingdom. Begone!"

The Shadows raged and whirled, ripping Ammit into nothing but colors that faded away into the darkness. The Shadows that had been forced into forming the dome broke free of their bindings and fled back to the Realm where they truly belonged through the only permanent link they had at their disposal: their Regent.

Kaiba Seto felt the Shadows rush into him, filling him to the brim then flowing out back to the Shadow Realm. He never noticed his eyes close, his head fall back, or his hands raise to even with his waist in acceptance. He was too focused on maintaining a firm hold on his consciousness and soul as the dizzying euphoria flooded his senses. He could not lose himself to it or he risked losing his everything to the tide. He had no recollection of how long it lasted, only that it felt debatably better than he imagined sex to be.

He knew it was over only when his body took a huge convulsive breath in. He staggered slightly at the loss of the extreme emotions. It felt much like the shaky aftereffects of an adrenaline rush. He blinked and looked down at his feet where the redheaded woman lay sprawled in the man's arms. The man quaked and cradled the woman close, protecting her as best he could in his position with his body.

"Does she live?" he asked in English, the lingering Shadows wisping around him.

The man only clutched the woman tighter. Kaiba stepped forward, knelt before the couple, and placed two fingers against the woman's throat. He felt the faintest pulse. Two fingers against her lips revealed a shallow flow of air, and when he placed a hand on her forehead and felt for soul he found it. It was weak and fluttering from abuse, but she would recover, possibly with a latent ability to touch the Shadows. Hopefully, the chances of that ability ever blossoming into a gift were slim.

Satisfied, Kaiba looked over to the quivering blonde struggling to crawl across the floor in a pathetic attempt to escape. He had more important business to attend to, punishing the Game Master. Kaiba stood and caught up to her with three long strides. He caught a handful of her blonde curls and yanked her up so she hung in front of him. Her hands scrabbled at his fist trying to free herself.

"You stand accused of initiating an unsanctioned Shadow Game with the intention of harming and or killing another human being," he said in soft, threatening hieratic. "You will be judged as such." He called upon his Shadows and activated his own Shadow Game. "Game start."

He waited until the familiar dome rose around them before tossing the woman back. She was caught by Ammit who rose from the coalescing Shadows at Kaiba's feet. The monster held the former Game Master's arms out on either side of her body, preventing her from struggling. Kaiba patiently held up his right hand and summoned the familiar golden Millennium Scales emblazoned with the Eye of Ra into being before him. The pan on his left was empty and the pan on his right held a single, small, white feather.

"Hear me stupid woman," Kaiba intoned in English, "I will ask you three questions and you will answer. If the pan with the feather of Ma'at touches the base, you will be freed. If not," blue eyes narrowed, "then you will face the Penalty Game. My first question," he continued despite the pathetic pleas. "Did you or did you not activate the Shadow Game involving that man and woman with the intention of harming and or killing them?"

"No! No, please, I swear. It was an accident."

The metal clinked but Kaiba ignored it. "My next question: was the ability to use Shadows your own or were they given to you?"

"Wh-wha? You mean the darkness? The...he said it was safe. He said I could use it."

"Answer the question," Kaiba commanded.

"He said it was mine. It belongs to _me_!" she screamed.

So the powerful unknown Shadow user behind this mess was a man. That limited the pool of suspects to only half the Earth's population. Promising. The metal clinked again.

"My last question: was it worth it?"

"What?"

"Was it worth it? All of this. Throwing your own soul away just to get even with someone you could easily have dealt with with non-magical, non-lethal means. Was it worth it?"

"...y...y...no...no...no please. Please!"

The metal clanged and this time Kaiba glanced at the expected result. The empty pan rested on the bottom of the scales with the pan bearing the feather dangling high above the other.

"You have been judged and found guilty of the crimes for which you are accused," he said in hieratic. "And now you will face the punishment." He held up his right hand and a gold rod emblazoned with the Eye of Ra and wicked looking blades on either side of the round top materialized in his hand. He raised the familiar tool and said clearly, pouring all of his power into the words, "Penalty Game! Experience the fear, the agony, and the deaths of your would-be victims until your heart and soul truly repent of your sins."

A thin gold beam blasted from the Regent's Rod to the woman's forehead briefly forming a glowing eye before vanishing. Ammit returned to the shadowy pit and the woman collapsed to her knees, eyes vacant and mind lost in the beginnings of the Penalty Game. Finished, Kaiba dismissed the Millennium Scales and the Millennium Rod before dispelling the Shadow Game. This time, the rush was not as extreme or intense. It still left him dazed with power and shaking minutely from the rush but it was nothing a good night's sleep would not cure.

That's when he heard the creak of a bow and his eyes whipped to the side catching the glint of moonlight on the metal tip of a wicked arrowhead. His eyes instinctively followed the arrow shaft back to see the person holding the weapon. Arrow. He mentally cursed when he saw two other Justice League members behind the vigilante; the Martian kneeling by the terrified humans and Flash watching him warily. How could he let himself get so distracted that he missed their entrance? More importantly, how did they know he was here in the first place?

"Move and I shoot," Arrow said, voice contorted by the electronic voice changer.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and turned to face Arrow fully. This could be his chance to test out the League's abilities and how they meshed with Shadow magic. Just then, the blonde woman screamed as the Penalty Game began. Kaiba smirked and used the distraction to vanish in a whirl of Shadows, reappearing by the stairwell. He waited for Arrow and the League members to notice his change in location before bolting up the stairs, the others not far behind.

He vanished again reappearing on the roof only for the Martian to float up through the roof, solidifying in front of him. Now there was an interesting ability. The two watched each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"We finally meet," the Martian said, voice calm and even with no inflections whatsoever.

"You're the telepath then," Kaiba said.

The Martian nodded. "My name is J'onn Jonzz. We are not your enemy."

Kaiba smirked. "Maybe not. But you have to admit, this is fun."

He vanished when he felt Arrow arrive on the rooftop and fire at his back, reforming nearby so he could keep both League members in his vision. He felt Flash arrive behind him and try to sneak up on him. As if the Shadows would let their Regent get caught so easily. Kaiba whirled, grabbed Flash's neck and slammed him to the ground before running across the rooftop in a reckless game of chase.

The Shadows informed him of each League member's movements, keeping him aware of his surroundings as he ran. He felt Flash come up alongside him, matching his speed easily and Kaiba deliberately stepped sideways and fell off the building's ledge to land on a lower level below. He snorted watching Flash streak past, unable to change direction as fast.

Kaiba ducked an arrow and changed his direction so he ran parallel to the vigilante. He could not see the Martian but he could feel his mind fuzzily through the Shadows. Then his vision was blinded by feathers and he stopped, flailing in surprised. He caught sight of long hair and a feathered mask and cursed his luck. Hawkgirl was here. He had not counted on that and the Shadows had not warned him of her presence. So Shadows could not sense airborne non-users or non-potential users. Good to know.

The avian woman raised her mace and Kaiba had no choice but to use a Spell card. He brushed his Deck and called forth his chosen Spell. " _Ring of Defense!_ "

Instantly, a spinning ring with four leaf shaped metal flaps materialized between Kaiba and Hawkgirl taking her attack and bouncing her back. Unfortunately, the distraction served its purpose. He never saw the person behind him until something pierced his chest causing his body to arch and contort in agony. He choked on a scream, eyes wide with shocked anguish. All they saw was a brief flash of sea green then the sensation of falling followed by nothing.


	9. The Monarchy's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which J'onn contemplates Kaiba's power and the King and Pharaoh must make an informed decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Fleet Activities Sasebo is a real United States Navy base in Sasebo, Japan.

The man may not have been an enemy, but he was not yet a friend either. J'onn stood over the crumbled form of their quarry. When he reached into the stranger's chest and solidified his molecular structure, he made sure not to go too far. He only wanted to stun the man, not kill him. The effect had been instantaneous, however. The shadow man had arched and screamed before collapsing limply on the ground. The darkness that draped over the shadowy humanoid like a shroud began to slowly recede into the rooftop beneath the figure leaving a recognizably human form behind.

"Not that bad looking if I do say so myself," Hawkgirl said, landing lightly beside her comrade.

J'onn only nodded faintly. He was studying the human in fascination. For some reason, he had come to believe the presence he had spoken to was from another world much like himself. The presence had felt too old; far older than the minds he so often touched here on Earth. To find out the presence was only a human, a young human at that, was not quite a disappointment, but it was not quite an exciting find either.

The human was male and light skinned. He had chestnut hair cut in a way that framed the angular face handsomely. Stray bangs hung between closed eyes that J'onn remembered to be a cold, glacial blue. However, despite the man's apparent young age, there was not a bit of baby fat visible on his face. His hands were long fingered and spindly, suitable for typing or playing piano perhaps. His body was lean and tall but well-toned. The young man's clothes were dark and tight fitting except for the long purple trench coat. Through the folds, J'onn could make out a thick leather belt looping the narrow waist clasped by a large, rectangular silver bucket with the letters "KC" embossed on the front of it. A rectangular leather case of some kind was latched to the belt as well as a detachable leather holster holding a handgun equipped with a silencer.

Before J'onn could glean any more information from the prone form, Arrow and Flash arrived. Flash was clapping and smiling. "I admit, the guy's good. Almost had me there. Dude can run like a bat out 'a hell. Who got him?"

Arrow was curiously silent.

"It was a combined effort," Shayera said, propping a fist on her hip and swinging her mace loosely in her free hand. "I distracted him so J'onn here could incapacitate him. He used some sort of magic to repel my mace," she said, glancing at the limp stranger curiously.

"He did?" Flash exclaimed. "I thought your mace was made the fight magic."

"It is," Shayera said irritably, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "But whatever magic he used repelled mine."

"Arrow," J'onn said softly to his silent companion. "Are you alright?"

The vigilante said nothing but knelt down to get a better look at their captive. He pushed aside a stray lock of cropped brown hair to more clearly see the face before rocking back on his heels. "I know him."

"You know him?" Shayera asked, startled. "Is he an enemy of yours?"

"Of a sort," Arrow replied, deep in thought. "Business rivals more like. We only met face-to-face today but I've known _of_ him for years. He's famous in the world of industry and business."

"Like Lex Luthor?" Flash asked, hesitantly.

Arrow shook his head. "On a different scale. Luthor's rich, this guy's richer." Arrow stood and turned to J'onn. "I suggest you take him up to the Watchtower and keep him away from any and all computers or electronic devices."

"Aren't you gonna tell us who he is before you go waltzing back to the Arrow Cave?" Flash demanded in frustration.

"Don't call it that," Arrow snapped. "His name's Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations. Put it this way, much of the technology we use in the Watchtower was based on or incorporated from his technology."

"Fascinating," J'onn said simply. He gathered the limp youth in his arms and turned back to Arrow. "When should we expect your arrival and will you be needing the teleporter?"

"Give me an hour to get my affairs in order then I'll call you."

J'onn nodded. "Understood."

Shayera waited until Arrow was out of earshot before commenting, "He seemed…uncomfortable."

"Uh, ya think?" Flash said sarcastically.

J'onn stared down at the human, Seto Kaiba, in his arms thoughtfully. This was the source of the presence he had felt and spoken to. He seemed so much smaller like this. The presence he felt had been large, powerful, and wild. This young man could not be older than twenty-four, and yet…

J'onn noticed a stray tendril of darkness slink across the young man's hand, slithering up the dangling arm like a dark ethereal snake. Closed eyes fluttered and J'onn worried the boy would wake.

"Shayera," he called. "Remove that," he said, indicating the slinking shadow with his chin.

Hawkgirl stared at the living shadow in disgust before swiping her hand through it viciously, breaking it up and causing it to dissipate. Flash watched the proceedings with open curiosity. J'onn, however, studied the closed eyes which ceased their movements with the disappearance of the shadow.

"Perhaps it would be best if we left now," he said.

"I agree," Shayera said, reaching for her communicator. "Watchtower, this is Hawkgirl."

"Read you Hawkgirl, this is Batman."

"Four to-"

"Wait-wait-wait! Can I? Let me! Let me!" Flash interrupted excitedly.

Shayera stared at the human incredulously but shrugged. "Go ahead."

Flash cleared his throat. "Kirk to Enterprise. Four to beam up."

"I will kill you," came the disgruntled reply.

"Beam us up Scotty," Flash said with a brilliant, shit-eating grin.

No one noticed the quick flash of light as four people vanished into the night, lost amongst the twinkling lights of the Starling City nightscape.

* * *

Yugi had been in the middle of joking with Jounouchi over the phone when he first felt it. His friend had been regaling him with his plans to visit Mai in America and ask her out on a date when the first surge of Shadows brushed the King's senses. Another Shadow Game was starting. The feeling was faint due to the distance but distinct nonetheless. Yami stirred in Yugi's mind adding his senses to his partner's and together they followed the sensation to almost the limit of their reach and felt their Regent's Shadow signature.

Kaiba's Shadows raged in a brilliant mass of power as he dispelled the first Game and instigated the second. The distance made it too difficult to track the individual goings on but they could get impressions. Yami agreed the Shadows did feel faintly familiar but he was not sure why. It reminded him of his time as Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt which was a surprise.

Then the foreign Shadows were gone and Kaiba was moving swiftly. The pattern of their Regent's Shadow Traveling was indistinct but it was obvious he was being chased by at least one thing if not more. Yugi was reminded of Kaiba's offhand remark of his dislike of telepaths and wondered if the telepath Kaiba had encountered had somehow tracked him down. Was the Justice League attacking his Regent?

He flinched as a phantom pain lanced through his chest and Kaiba's Shadows faded away. Yugi panicked and frantically extended his Shadow senses in search of his friend. He could still feel Kaiba's signature although it was significantly reduced. Also, the balance of Light and Dark had not been disturbed which would have been the first thing to make itself known had Kaiba died.

Yugi felt blindly for his friend managing only a single, slender strand of Shadow to touch Kaiba's skin taking note of the heartbeat in relief. He pushed the Shadow up what he assumed to be Kaiba's arm in the hopes of reaching his chest or head for easier access to the soul. He had to be sure Kaiba's soul was undamaged or, heaven forbid, had been forcefully taken from him. He never got the chance. Someone, perhaps whoever had defeated his Regent lashed out and dismissed his Shadow causing him to wince and blink back to reality.

"Yug! Come on man, talk t' me. Yugi. Yugi Motou you ans'a me right this instant!"

Yugi smiled at his best friend's voice. Jounouchi was so worried, he had switched to his native English. That's what you got when a soldier from Brooklyn stationed in Fleet Activities Sasebo in Sasebo, Japan, met a young Japanese woman and fell in love. Yugi took pity on his friend and answered, a faint smile on face.

"I'm fine, Jounouchi-kun. Something happened to Kaiba," he said. "I'm not sure what but it involved a Shadow Game."

"You think someone hurt him?" Jounouchi replied in Japanese. "The idiot'll be fine." He did not sound convinced. "Need me to call up Mai or do you want to head there yerself?"

Yugi smiled at the butchered Japanese in fond amusement but shook his head, answering vocally when he remembered Jounouchi couldn't see him. "I told him I'd go there myself if things went bad."

"Not alone yer not," Jounouchi reprimanded. "I'm goin' with. Can't get outta this one, bud. Honda would come but, uh…"

"Still fighting Otogi for Serenity, is he?" Yami said, materializing beside Yugi and poking the speaker button so he could listen in on the conversation and respond. His hands began squeezing his partner's shoulders rhythmically, working the tension out of them.

Jounouchi snorted. "As long as they keep arguin' over her, neither o' them can propose so I'm fine wi' dat."

Yami chuckled. "As long as you're sure."

"Sure I'm sure, ya idiot Pharaoh," Jounouchi snapped fondly. "Hey, as much as I hate to admit it, I think-"

"Jou, wait, I've got another call." Yugi pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the screen to see an unfamiliar number but with the familiar "KC" letters in the caller ID area. "It could be Kaiba. I'll call you back."

"Fine. Good luck, buddy."

Yugi smiled again and answered the phone in Japanese. "Hello? This is Yu-"

"This is Isono Fuguta. I'm one of Kaiba-sama's bodyguards," a voice man's voice interrupted.

"Is Kaiba alright?" Yami demanded.

"I…unfortunately don't know, sirs," the man on the other end replied with a distinctly uncomfortable voice. "He told me not to call you unless he hadn't contacted me in four hours. It's only been a little over an hour and a half but… I felt it-"

"You were right to contact me, Isono-san," Yugi answered, easing the man's concern. "I am aware something has happened to Kaiba. Can you give me any details?"

"He woke up suddenly around 2:09 in the morning local time and left. He had his Deck and his back-up gun with him last I saw."

Yugi considered a moment. "Did he mention any trouble?"

"No sir. But he has been watching a certain man and his family. Also, the Justice League has been poking their noses around."

"I see," Yugi replied. "Which ones, can you remember?"

"I believe I saw The Flash but I did not recognize the other one. Arrow has been in contact with Kaiba through his civilian cover, Queen Oliver. That Luthor man has also been following Kaiba-sama around as well," the bodyguard ground out in annoyance. "He even showed up at the press conference yesterday uninvited."

Yugi groaned. "So we can't rule him out either. Alright, thank you Isono-san. If there is anything else you can think of to tell me, let me know immediately."

"Understood, Motou-dono."

Yugi winced at the honorific but said his goodbyes and hung up. He was in the midst of dialing Jounouchi back when Yami tapped his shoulder. He glanced up at his partner and followed the crimson gaze to the far wall which rippled in a disturbingly familiar way.

"Everyone's calling today, aren't they?" Yugi said sardonically as Shaadi appeared. Honestly, how the man managed such a feat, Yugi would probably never know. No matter how long or how hard he and Yami practiced, they could never replicate the teleport. Yugi sat up and nodded grimly to his Advisor.

"I assume you have heard the news by now, my King," Shaadi said simply, nodding in respect. "My Pharaoh," he said, nodding to Yami.

"I have," Yugi answered, eyes calm. "Is there something you wish to add?"

The Egyptian nodded. "Are you aware that Kaiba started a Shadow Game of his own?"

"I am," Yugi replied carefully.

"It was a Judgement Game that resulted in a Penalty Game."

Yugi's eyes grew round. "You mean, he caught the person behind the Shadow Games?"

Shaadi shook his head. "That particular individual is still free, I am afraid. I was able to watch the Regent's Game when he summoned the Millennium Scales."

Yugi nodded. Although the Millennium Items had been banished into the abyss, their mythological counterparts still existed in the Shadow Realm within reach of their true bearers. Shaadi had been a temporary holder of the Millennium Scales and while he may not have been their true bearer, he still felt a connection to them much like Yugi could still access the Millennium Puzzle's powers or Kaiba could access the Millennium's Rod's powers. Those powers were as much a part of the Shadow Court as the Shadows themselves.

Shaadi continued. "He judged the person who started this particular Shadow Game but did not find her guilty of the other Games."

"So she was merely a puppet," Yami said thoughtfully.

Shaadi nodded. "I believe so, Great Pharaoh. Unfortunately, after the sentencing, the Regent dismissed the Scales so I cannot tell you more."

"No, thank you Shaadi, that was most insightful," Yami replied, bowing gratefully.

"If I may be so bold, my King," Shaadi said hesitantly to Yugi. He waited until soft violet eyes met his own eerie orange before continuing. "May I suggest you do something about the Thief Bakura."

"Bakura-kun?" Yugi exclaimed at the same time Yami growled, "Why him?"

Shaadi remained unmoved. "I do not possess the precognitive abilities granted to Ishizu, however I am not blind to events. There is a member of the Justice League in Cairo who is," Shaadi hesitated, obviously trying to find a polite word to describe what he wanted to say, "digging where he should not," he settled on.

Yami chuckled. "I'll bet he is. It is a he, is it not?"

"Yes. He calls himself Green Lantern and while I am impressed by his powers, his clothes leave much to be desired." This was said with a sardonic lifting of a thin, black eyebrow. Such an outward show of emotion was unique for Shaadi and thus worthy of notice.

"Spandex?" Yugi asked, holding back giggles. Shaadi merely cleared his throat and Yami snorted. "I'll see what I can do," Yugi agreed.

Shaadi bowed. "Many thanks, my King. Would you like me to relay any messages to Ishizu or the others?""

Yami looked at Yugi for a moment before they both shook their heads together. "Just tell Ryou-kun to lay low for a while if he can."

The stoic Egyptian nodded. "Will you be flying?"

Yuugi nodded. "I don't think Mokuba-kun will mind lending us a KaibaCorp jet."

"No, I suppose not," Shaadi agreed.

"If I may ask," Yami said, gaining Shaadi attention. "How far do you think you could transport multiple people to a given place through your teleportation abilities?"

Shaadi considered a moment. "I am not sure. The trip from Egypt to Japan is tiring alone. However, if I brought people with me, I would most likely have to find a place to stop half way."

"What about the west coast of the United States?"

Shaadi winced minutely. "I could do it but…I cannot guarantee anything. I am sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Shaadi," Yami said, waving the words away. "I was merely curious. Do you think you could bring Bakura-kun here then? That would likely get him out from under the Green Lantern," he raised an eyebrow in question and received a nod in confirmation, "the Green Lantern's eyes. Would that work?"

"It should. However, I am needed in Egypt and cannot guarantee the Thief will be watched here."

This time Yugi chuckled. "I think Otogi-kun and Honda-kun will keep him busy. If not, I'll handle it."

"As you say," Shaadi said, bowing. "Good day."

"And to you," Yuugi replied.

"Oh, one last thing Shaadi," Yami called before the Egyptian could vanish. "Keep your eyes and ears open for any news of Kaiba."

"You need not ask, my Pharaoh." And Shaadi was gone leaving the two halves of Pharaoh Atem's soul alone in the Kame Game shop living room.

"So," Yugi said breaking the silence. "Let's get packing. I'll call Jounouchi-kun back and fill him in."

Yami nodded and stood. "I'll contact Mokuba-kun and ask for the plane. Let's try to arrive in Starling City by early tomorrow morning."

"Our time or their time?" Yugi asked, half teasing.

Yami halted then rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I hate time zones."


	10. Cameras Don't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaiba does not worry and cameras don't lie.

_:Set.:_

Kaiba twitched.

_:You've grown well.:_

The voice, that voice...he knew who it...was...

_:So good to know you come at my call.:_

It could not be...

_:My son.:_

Kaiba flinched as memories assaulted him and deep within his mind, Seth's soul screamed and tried to hide. Kaiba struggled to free himself of the nightmare when something brushed his wrist, something familiar. He tried to focus on the familiar sensation in an effort to drown out the nightmarish voice. Yugi, he realized; it was Yugi's Shadow. He tried to reach out to it with his own Shadows but it was gone, ripped away, taking the dreaded voice with it. The Regent sighed and allowed his body to relax, drifting into a deep sleep.

The next time he felt the edges of wakefulness, Kaiba kept his eyes closed and reached out tentatively with his Shadow senses, noticing their unusually sluggish response this time. He also tried to move but did not get far before noticing a distinctly unpleasant pressure over his wrists, ankles, and chest. His brow furrowed when he twisted his wrists experimentally and found them firmly bound to the bed by his sides, He was lying on his back on a badly padded table or bed, probably in a medical facility if the beeping nearby was any indicator.

But why was he here? How did he get here? Who would bring him here?

He felt a brief moment of near panic when he realized he could not feel his Deck on his person. He understood his gun being removed but not his Deck. Reacting to their master's emotions, the Shadows slithered as fast as they could in search of their Regent's Deck. They could feel the Deck close by but they could not quite reach it.

Well, this was an annoying situation. The Shadows were not responding to Kaiba's commands as quickly or as powerfully as they normally did which meant something was wrong; something was blocking or restraining them. Also, he was bound to a bed in the middle of a brightly lit room that cast very few shadows. It was so bright, he could see the red glow through his eyelids. The only shadows Kaiba could faintly feel were: the one directly beneath him on the mattress, the shadow cast by the bed he lay on, and the incomplete shadow of another person in the room.

He was curious to note the other person in his vicinity. He attempted to identify the other person and was stunned to find it difficult. The Shadows recognized this person but could not touch it or influence it directly which meant Kaiba was on his own. The other person's shadow was distorted across several directions on the ground confusing his Shadows. Omnidirectional lighting. Shit. That would make his escape complicated. Not impossible, just complicated and possibly headache inducing.

"Awake I see?"

Cold filled Kaiba's mind, recognizing the voice. "Telepath," he growled, opening his eyes to glare at the speaker standing on his left.

The Martian's sea green skin was smooth forming a humanoid body with a high forehead and prominent chin. Dark gold eyes ringed with black stared at him intently. They held no anger in their gaze, simply mild interest. The alien nodded. "Yes. Your dislike for telepaths has been expressed rather clearly."

"Good," Kaiba replied. "Then stay out of my mind."

"I'm afraid that may not possible," another voice interrupted drawing the attention of the two already present. The newcomer wore a grey suit with black boots, a black cape, and black cowl. No one would ever say Batman was not easily identifiable. "We need to know what you did to those people."

Kaiba snorted. "Is this an interrogation?"

Batman met cold blue eyes evenly. "If it has to be."

Kaiba smirked. "Then I want a lawyer."

"Not possible."

"Denying me my human rights." Blue eyes closed as Kaiba relaxed on the mattress. "You truly do have a dark soul Wayne."

A part of him wanted to see Batman's reaction to hearing his civilian name. He had been unable to absolutely confirm Batman's identity. But if he was wrong, Batman would likely correct him, which he did not. Kaiba contented himself with scoping the so-called hero out with his Shadow senses. He had not been lying when he said Batman had a dark soul. The Shadows practically basked in the Dark Knight's presence, acknowledging his potential gift.

Batman's gift, if he ever tapped into it, would most likely enhance his ability to hide in the shadows as well as travel the Shadow Paths if he honed them correctly. As it was, Batman did not know of his potential ability and therefore had not used the Shadows. Kaiba could not help but feel a twisted sense of victory knowing that the moment Batman ever touched his latent Shadow powers, he would immediately fall into the Earthbound Shadow Kingdom and by extension under Kaiba's rule directly or indirectly. Kaiba Seto would never pass up an opportunity to see that stunned expression on Batman's face, ridiculous bat cowl or not.

Because he could sense Batman so clearly in his mind, Kaiba was not caught of guard when the hero grabbed a handful of his shirt and yanked him up so his body strained against the straps holding it down. Instead, he merely opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"People are dead because of you," Batman demanded, voice cold and powerful. "Whatever you did to that woman has her headed straight to an insane asylum."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "I killed no one."

"Liar."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and met Batman's gaze with sharp spikes of ice. "I killed no one."

"And the woman?"

"Paying the price for breaking the law."

"Who's law?" Kaiba merely smirked and refused to say any more to Batman's intense frustration. "Look," Batman said, "it's either me or Green Arrow and considering it's his city you've been screwing with, you can bet he won't be anywhere near as merciful as me."

"Do your worst," was all the CEO of KaibaCorp said before closing his eyes and deliberately ignoring the rodent hero.

"Suit yourself."

Batman released the captive and turned to J'onn. "Get what you can from him," he said quietly.

 _/Are you sure that is wise?/_ J'onn asked. _/I do not make a habit of intruding on other people's minds./_

Batman cast a burning glare at the the young man strapped to the bed. _/Wise or not, we need to know if he's guilty. He won't talk, so alternate methods are needed,/_ he replied mentally.

J'onn considered a moment. _/I will attempt to speak with him, but if he resists, I will not push him. I do not believe he is guilty./_

Batman turned to J'onn in surprise. "No?"

J'onn shook his head in confirmation. "I do not."

Batman was silent in thought. "Alright then. I trust your judgement."

J'onn blinked, acknowledging the compliment, and waited until Batman was gone. When he was alone with the human who's mind burned, he spoke. "How old are you?"

"Google works wonders," was the confusing reply.

J'onn tilted his head. "I do not understand." Blue eyes opened and stared at him before Kaiba snorted, a smile tugging at his lips but did not clarify. "You are young and your power is significant," J'onn continued. "You use a power I have never seen before."

The young man remained silent, closing his eye and taking a deep breath, releasing it in a put upon sigh. J'onn sighed sympathetically but nevertheless, reached out with his mind and brushed the young man's thoughts. He braced for the expected burn but surprisingly he was met by nothing. A swirl of darkness met him instead. It resembled the domes of darkness he had observed earlier that day in Starling City. Curious, he placed his fingertips lightly on the dome and was assaulted by a blinding flash of white, glowing blue eyes, and a deafening roar.

He retreated from the young man's mind with a terrified cry. He stumbled back, arms raised in defense, and noticed he was back in the simple holding room. He glanced down at the bound prisoner when he heard laughter. Sure enough, the young man was literally shaking with semi-controlled laughter. Blue eyes flickered to J'onn's face then all control fled and laughter echoed in the room.

J'onn had the distinct feeling he was the brunt of a very sick joke. That laughter was neither lighthearted nor sane. It tinkled with a hysterical edge that made J'onn distinctly uncomfortable. His senses were screaming at him to flee the room and he obeyed that urge with no regrets. Whatever beast guarded that young man's unhinged mind was not something to be taken lightly.

He made his way down the winding halls to the Control Room where his fellow Justice League members were gathered. He needed something to drown out that insane laughter from his mind. Surprisingly, Superman was there near the huge screen on the far wall.

"J'onn," the Kryptonian called. "Glad you could make it."

"Clark, I was unaware of your return," the Martian replied, nodding in greeting.

"I only just arrived." Superman glanced at the hooded vigilante leaning over a computer and talking in low voices with Flash. "Arrow managed to get a hold of some security footage of the incident from the building. Apparently, even vacant floors are watched these days."

"In high rise buildings that house multiple companies at a time?" Batman said. "You bet they are. Corporate espionage is very real."

Superman nodded sagely.

"Got it!" Flash hollered. "I'll put it on the monitor."

The large screen on the wall above them ceased glowing a dull blue and fizzled into a series of grey-scale videos with time stamps on the lower right hand corner of each. The video in the upper left hand corner showed the stairwell entrance, the video in the upper right hand corner showed an empty expanse of floor with windows in the background, the video on the lower left hand corner showed another empty corner of the floor with more windows in the background, and the video in the lower right hand corner showed a corner of the floor that was occupied by three individuals. Flash hit the play button and the videos started moving.

"No sound, Barry?" Diana asked, walking into the room with two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed one to Shayera who walked in after her.

"Nope, sorry," Flash replied.

"Why not?" Shayera asked.

"Most security tapes don't have sound to protect personal information," Arrow answered.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to the black sludge web that appeared on the video holding the red headed woman captive.

"I don't know," Arrow replied.

The companions watched the videos closely for several minutes before Diana broke the silence. "Wait," she said. "Go back a bit. There. Look at the video of the stairwell."

Barry obediently rewound the video several frames, paused the video, and enlarged the stairwell video so it took up the majority of the screen. He pressed play again and they watched the door crack open and something block the narrow stream of light. After a few seconds, the opening enlarged and someone stepped into the dark room. Barry paused the video and zoomed into the person's face as far as the resolution would allow.

"Kaiba," Arrow breathed.

"Kaiba?" Superman asked.

"Our guest," J'onn clarified.

Zooming back out, to the full image, Barry played the video and they watched Kaiba shifted, easing the stairwell door closed. The video Kaiba glanced around the room before melting into the darkness.

"What just happened?" Batman demanded. "What did he do?"

"I'm not sure," Barry said. "But it was pretty cool."

"Move back to the other videos and see if you can find him."

Flash shrank the stairwell video back into the corner so the others were readily visible and the group scoured the images for Kaiba.

"What's that by the stairwell again?" Batman asked.

"That's us," Arrow replied. "Shayera spotted someone running across buildings and alerted us. We didn't know it was Kaiba at the time."

Batman nodded and they returned their attention to the videos. A black dome appeared over the people in the lower right video hiding them from view. Barry immediately enlarged it.

Superman leaned forward in surprise. "What is that?"

"That, we do not know." J'onn said calmly.

Then Diana gasped. A humanoid shadow detached itself from a nearby column in the video and moved towards the dome. "Is that-?"

"Kaiba," J'onn answered again, watching the footage carefully. "He has the ability to shroud his appearance."

"Among other things," Arrow muttered.

The video Kaiba studied the dome, brushing a hand against it. The League watched in fascination as strands of darkness from the dome swirled around Kaiba's fingers. Then Kaiba pulled his hand back and walked straight into the dome.

"Wha-?"

"Wait!" Barry interrupted. "Keep watching."

The group fell silent and continued to watch. Arrow hurried across the floor from one video to the one with the dome moments after Kaiba disappeared. Flash and J'onn followed shortly after. The video Flash said something that was inaudible before reaching out to touch the dome. He quickly withdrew his hand when it passed through the darkness only to reappear right next to his wrist reaching for him in a bizarre effect.

"It appears to be a distortion in space of some kind," J'onn said simply at the collective gasps of surprise from the League members who were watching this for the first time.

"Seen anything like it before?" Arrow asked Superman.

The caped hero shook his head, still recovering from the shock of what he was seeing. "I have not."

The dome on the video convulsed suddenly before seeming to burst outward forcing the League members on the tape to fall back. Then the darkness abruptly changed direction and came rushing in as if imploding on itself. The humans from before plus the shrouded Kaiba remained in the wake of the dome's disappearance.

"What's he doing?" Shayera asked, watching Kaiba's reaction to the inflow of darkness in something akin to awe. "He looks like he's worshiping."

"Or being worshiped," Diana added uncertainly.

"I do not know for certain," J'onn said. "But when I witnessed this in person, I could not help but feel something..."

Arrow glanced on his friend. "You never mentioned this before."

J'onn almost blushed. "I...did not know how to explain it."

"Bad or good?" Batman asked, breaking into that line of questioning.

"Good," J'onn replied, relieved by the distraction. "I believe I may have experienced some of Kaiba's emotions in that moment. I remember feeling the ragged darkness that accompanied the previous crime scene dissipating, replaced by a wilder, more powerful version."

"Kaiba's?"

"I believe so."

They returned their attention to the video and watched the Arrow on the screen get up to his knees, nocking an arrow and aiming it at Kaiba's back. He did not release right away but watched as Kaiba approached the man and red headed woman and checked for a pulse. The J'onn on the screen caught Arrow's arm and prevented him from taking the shot when it appeared the vigilante would fire.

"Why did you stop him?" Diana asked.

"I recognized the presence accompanying Kaiba. I did not yet know his identity, but I recognized the mental signature. It was the same presence that has been following us for the past day or so. I spoke with it at the Arrow Cave earlier that night."

"Don't call it that," Arrow muttered, ignored by everyone.

"Check this out," Barry interrupted.

Everyone followed Flash's gaze to the monitor and saw another black dome rise, this time around the blonde woman and Kaiba. The Arrow on the screen yanked his arm free of J'onn's grip and fired, the arrow missing its target, colliding with the dome instead. But due to the dome's affect, the arrow returned the same direction it came from forcing the vigilante to duck. The Arrow on screen was obviously not happy with this result.

The Martian had meanwhile moved back to the open area and knelt before the petrified man speaking to him with unheard voices.

"Did he have anything interesting to say?" Superman asked.

J'onn nodded. "He said Kaiba was the one who stopped the blonde-"

"Abigail," Barry interrupted. "I just looked her up. Her name's Abigail Harris, 28."

J'onn continued. "He said Kaiba stopped whatever Abigail had started. He mentioned our guest spoke a foreign language he had never heard of before."

"Japanese probably," Arrow said. "He is a Japanese citizen after all. Could he identify the language if he ever heard it again?"

J'onn nodded. "The man-"

"Edgar Elwis, 32," Flash interrupted again.

"Edgar said Kaiba commanded a monster to obeyed him."

"Monster?" Batman asked.

"Yes," J'onn replied. "It was described as," he hesitated, "a 'purple crocodile thing.'" J'onn blushed faintly. "According to Edgar, Kaiba said something in another language and the monster vanished with the darkness."

"A 'purple crocodile thing'?" Shayera asked incredulously.

"Could be one of the monsters from Greek mythos," Batman said, glancing at Diana who shook her head.

"I've never heard of anything like that," she said thoughtfully.

"I looked into the ma- Edgar's mind," J'onn hurriedly corrected before he could be interrupted again, "and saw the creature. I too could not recognize the language but I did see the darkness and the monster vanish after Kaiba spoke."

"So perhaps not an enemy, then," Diana whispered.

"Look!"

The group turned back to the screen to see the other dome convulse in a familiar pattern before bursting outward again blowing the group on the screen to the ground with the force of it before retreating back into Kaiba's shrouded form. The blonde human woman knelt limply on the floor before the tall, imposing Seto Kaiba. The video Arrow raised his bow at Kaiba's face and they watched as the shrouded young man turned to face the vigilante. Then madness erupted.

"What just happened?" Shayera asked.

"The woman screamed," J'onn answered, his face scrunched in thought. "I felt her mind. It was lost just like the survivors of the other crimes."

"So Kaiba is the culprit."

"No, I do not believe so," J'onn countered, voice sure. "The darkness I felt in her mind was...different from that inhabiting the other survivors' minds. That darkness was evil and methodical in its destruction." He met Shayera's eyes evenly. "The darkness in this woman's mind was chaotic but not necessarily evil."

"It did the same damage though, didn't it?" Batman insisted, drawing J'onn's attention.

"I...believe so," the Martian conceded. "But I stand by my belief that Kaiba is innocent."

"Good," a new voice interrupted the proceedings. "One less idiot to deal with."

The Justice League whirled and see none other than Seto Kaiba standing tall in the doorway to the Control Room, cold blue eyes narrowed, arms crossed, belt with both holsters back on his hips, and trench coat flaring out behind him.


	11. Panic and Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Justice League is hacked, Kaiba panics, and the Pharaoh receives an important message too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A.N:** Another two chapters updated close together. I'm on a role. And before you ask, a couple clarifications:  
>  1) No, Noa is NOT an A.I., but the Justice League don't know the difference or Noa's background yet.  
> 2) No, Kaiba doesn't have anything against women, just people who annoy him.  
> 3) Panic attacks can and do happen to anyone, especially control freaks like Kaiba who suddenly no longer have control over anything.

"I don't take too kindly to being tied up," Kaiba said, glaring at the Justice League. "Especially on uncomfortable beds."

He strode confidently into the Control Room, eyes moving to gaze at the videos on the monitor completely ignoring the heroes moving to surround him. "Are these the only copies of the videos from the cameras in the area?" he asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Flash asked, wary.

Kaiba glanced at Flash, face practically dripping with disdain. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Then who-"

"That's all I could find, ototo-kun," a new voice replied drawing everyone's attention.

"Then delete them," Kaiba commanded. "And don't call me that." The Japanese businessman stuck his hands in his pockets and began walking casually up to the computer screens when Arrow stepped in front of him aiming an arrow at his face. Kaiba merely smirked. "Do you really want to do this again, Oliver?"

"Who was that?"

"You tried hacking the KaibaCorp mainframe didn't you?" Kaiba asked.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I'm the KaibaCorp mainframe," the unknown voice from before replied. Suddenly, every computer monitor in the room was filled with the face of a boy who could not be older than fourteen or fifteen. His hair was a sea green reminiscent of J'onn's skin and his eyes were a dark blue that could easily be mistaken for black. The face smiled and a previously unseen hand lifted and waved childishly to the shocked audience.

"You tried hacking me so I simply hacked you back," the young boy said, shrugging pragmatically. "You should seriously get an upgrade on your firewalls. They're much too easily penetrated."

"Batman?" Superman demanded looking at the resident computer hacker.

"How did you get past the security?" Batman in turn demanded the artificial intelligence.

The A.I. rolled its eyes. "I told you, your firewalls are pathetic. It didn't take me more than a few minutes to crack them. Boring."

Kaiba snorted. "Enough talk. Noa, I need you to send a message for me."

Straightaway, Noa returned his attention to the CEO of KaibaCorp, demeanor serious. "Computer, phone, or other mobile device?"

"Whichever is accessible at the moment."

"Understood. Ready."

Kaiba glanced at the Justice League, his gaze lingering on J'onn. When he opened his mouth again, he spoke in a language none of the Justice League had ever heard before nor could understand. When he finished, the A.I. Noa nodded and vanished from the monitors. Kaiba rolled his shoulders and this time spoke in English.

"Since you're the ones who attacked me, I think it only fair you answer some questions." Cold blue eyes studied each hero individually.

"Considering it was _my_ city and citizens involved in whatever it is you've done, I think you're the one who should be answering _my_ questions," Arrow countered, lowering his bow cautiously.

Kaiba only laughed. "What I've done?" As quickly as the laughter started, it stopped leaving no evidence of it anywhere on Kaiba's face. "What I've done is stop a stupid woman from causing the deaths of three people including herself."

"How?" Arrow pressed.

"None of your business."

"Wrong." Kaiba and Arrow turned to Superman who eyed the two sternly. "It _is_ our business. It became our business when innocents began dying."

"Innocents?" Kaiba scoffed. He sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. "You really are clueless."

"If we're so clueless, then why don't you explain it to us," Diana interjected, hoping to smooth things over. Kaiba glanced at her briefly before dismissing her causing the Amazon princess to bristle in annoyance. "We're not as stupid as you seem to think we are."

"Oh on the contrary," Kaiba said, meeting her eyes with disdain. "You're exactly as stupid as I know you are. How long did it take any of you to get to Starling City and help the vigilante take care of business? Five 'incidents,' as you call them, meaning five different times people had to die before you deigned to do something about it."

"And what about you?" Shayera said, frustration building. "You just showed up yesterday."

"And already stopped a Game from claiming more lives," Kaiba countered sharply.

"Game?" J'onn asked, voice calm and even despite the situation.

Blue eyes met gold steadily for several seconds before thin lips twitched up in the vaguest hint of what could be a smile had it not been so vicious. "I take that back. One of you is quick."

"I would appreciate it if you did not insult my friends," J'onn said.

"It's hardly an insult if it's the truth."

"You still did not answer Shayera's question," J'onn pressed. "Why did you only arrive yesterday?"

Kaiba glared at J'onn before turning his eyes to the far side of the Control Tower to glare in annoyance. However, this was apparently Kaiba's first time looking in that direction because suddenly all the confidence drained out of him to be replaced by awestruck horror. J'onn followed Kaiba's gaze out the view ports to the Earth above. Kaiba moved towards the view ports as if in a trance, eyes wide and mouth parted in shock. Superman made to halt Kaiba's movements but J'onn caught his friend's arm, shaking his head. The Martian and his fellow Justice League members simply watched Kaiba closely.

* * *

To say Kaiba Seto was shocked was an understatement. Space. He was in space orbiting the planet Earth below. Or was it above or directly ahead? He did not know. His mind was racing so fast he could barely make sense of his own thoughts. He vaguely felt the transparent pane under his palm but was still having trouble believing his eyes. No wonder his Shadows were sluggish to respond to his commands. No wonder he was having trouble contacting Yugi and the Pharaoh. He was no longer on Earth where his powers were based.

He could feel the shaking begin in his fingers, the muscles in his forearms twitching and his chest start to move quickly and shallowly. His vision began to tunnel as he beheld Japan in all its tiny glory far below him. He felt cold then hot as his blood raced through his body enhancing the innate fight-or-flight responses. He was barely able to keep his knees from giving out as he fought down the impending panic attack. Already his chest was aching and he could feel his heartbeat pounding his ribcage painfully. His free hand instinctively reached up to clasp the Duel Monsters card locket he always wore around his neck for reassurance.

Mokuba was down there. Mokuba was down there with whoever was creating these Shadow Games. Whoever was…

_:Set.:_

Kaiba flinched away from the nightmare voice. But now his mind had something to latch onto in its mad spiral into panic. It clamped down on that voice and used it to haul itself back to a semblance of the usual functioning genius Kaiba needed to be.

Why now? Why was he hearing that voice now of all times? What prompted it? Usually nightmares that involved Akh- the _Traitor's_ voice were caused by something jarring Seto's and Seth's shared memories as Set. What could have done that? The Traitor was dead, had been dead for 5,000 years give or take a century or so. Good riddance.

So then, why?

Why were the enemy Shadow user's Shadows so familiar to Kaiba? Why was the Game he stopped started over something so petty in the first place? Why was the Game Master just a stupid woman with no real Shadow magic? Was this truly just a trap and if so, had he just walked headlong into it? What about Yugi and the Pharaoh? He had left instructions with Fuguta to contact the King if he didn't receive any communication within four hours; although knowing Fuguta, it would probably have taken less time for his bodyguard to act. But that meant Yugi was most likely already aware Kaiba had gone missing without any explanation and he would come to Starling City in person to find him.

Kaiba grit his teeth in frustration. He needed a computer, something to tinker with, something to keep his hands busy and calm his mind. He needed to think. He brushed his Deck and felt a faint response, too faint for comfort. He narrowed his now clear and focused eyes. He had to get back to Earth.

* * *

Yami hated time zones. He really did. It seemed like they were simply out to give him a headache. His mind knew it was sunny outside and thus must be daytime all while his body insisted it was midnight and he should be asleep. It was absolutely maddening and the worst part was that Yugi was taking it all in stride. The lighter half of their soul was practically running through the airport to the baggage claim area. Although, in his partner's defense, Mokuba was strong enough to pull Kaiba of all people so a featherweight like Yugi was nothing in comparison. At least Jounouchi was hanging back to walk with the former Pharaoh.

"I got a call from Ryou while we were flyin' in," Jounouchi said, waving his phone idly as he spoke in accented Japanese. "It went to voicemail, but he said he made it to Japan thanks of Shaadi and wanted to let you know he's still keepin' tabs on the stuff in Egypt. I think Bakura took over somewhere in there cuz he mentioned something about the lunatic."

Yami snorted. "I bet he did. Jounouchi, when we get to our hotel, do you think you could keep an eye out for any news that could pertain to what's going on here? English is neither my nor Aibou's first language and while Mokuba is good, he doesn't speak it as fluently as us or Kaiba. Even Yugi and I struggle with some words and phrasing."

"Kaiba couldn't make a mistake in anything business related even if he tried," griped the lanky blond. "Bastard."

Yami chuckled, taking that as Jounouchi's form of agreement to help, and turned his attention back to Yugi and Mokuba currently struggling with a particularly big suitcase. Before Yami or Jounouchi could hurry over and lend a hand, a man in a dark suit and sunglasses appeared behind Mokuba and easily hefted the bag from the cart into the limousine trunk. Yugi blushed in frustration and Mokuba laughed, thanking the bodyguard happily before clamoring into the long, black vehicle.

Jounouchi gawked at the limousine forcing Yami to smack his friend playfully on the back to force him into motion. "Come on, Jounouchi. Let's go take care of business at the hotel first."

Once everyone was comfortably seated in the limousine cabin, the bodyguard slid in after them and took the seat closest to the door. Jounouchi had settled into one of the seats by the window and plastered himself against the glass to Mokuba's intense amusement. The young Kaiba was settled close to the bodyguard, Isono. Yes, that was the bodyguard's name. Isono something.

Isono had black hair that was carefully combed in place. Streaks of early grey lined the sides of his head and a thin, perfectly manicured mustache sat just above his upper lip. The man was Kaiba Seto's right hand man and had been with the two brothers through thick and thin, even going so far as to accompany the gang on at least a couple of their adventures. He had the patience of a saint and, Yami suspected, was the real father figure for the boys.

"Hey, Isono," Jounouchi called. "How long's the drive?"

"About an hour or so without traffic, longer with traffic," the bodyguard replied. "I suggest you all rest while you can."

Mokuba took the advice to heart, leaning against Isono. It took Jounouchi a little longer before he succumbed. His body now adorned the opposite side of the limousine, draped over all the leather seats snoring softly. A familiar and very welcome warmth pressed against his side, nuzzling under his arm. Smiling quietly, Yami lifted his arm and draped it comfortingly over Yugi's shoulders.

 _/Relax, Aibou,/_ Yami said through their mental link. _/I'm sure Kaiba's fine. He's been through a lot and come out on top before, remember./_

 _/I know,/_ Yugi sighed. _/I just can't help but worry. I can't…Yami, I can't feel him./_

Yami tensed, immediately forcing himself to relax when he saw Isono mirror him. He nodded to the bodyguard and turned to Yugi, pressing a kiss into the soft, spiky hair so alike his own. _/He isn't dead. We both know that. The balance still holds. We'll find him. I promise./_

Yugi nuzzled deeper into Yami's chest, looping his arms around his darker half's torso. _/But I can't feel him. I can always feel him./_

 _/Aibou./_ Yami waited until Yugi's liquid violet eyes met his own before continuing. _/I promised we would find him and I never break a promise. We'll find him and put a stop to these Games together. Do you believe me?/_

Yugi blinked at the question. _/Of course. Why would you ask such a-/_

Yugi's thoughts derailed when soft lips pressed against his own. His eyes drifted shut as he surrendered to the kiss. He shifted to a more comfortable position to match the kiss with one of his own. He could hear Yami growl in his mind causing shivers to trace up his spine. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Yami's.

 _/We'll find him, Aibou,/_ Yami whispered in Yugi's mind. His lips continually brushed Yugi's own in feather light kisses. _/There's nothing we can do right now. Just rest. I'll keep watch./_

_/But…/_

_/Aibou./_

Yugi groaned softly and slid down so he lay across the leather seats with his head in Yami's lap. He was asleep within minutes, and naturally that was when their phone dinged indicating a text message. But that particular tone…

Yami worked the phone out of his pocket and flipped open the device to read the message. It was from KaibaCorp, or more specifically Noa, but contained a message from Kaiba.

 _/_ From: Kaiba Seto via Noa

Received:  12:34pm, PST

_"I'm alive. The Games are decoys. I think this is a trap. Stay away."/_

Well, too late for that, Yami thought wryly.


	12. Of Lunatics and Kohai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lunatic is mad another lunatic is gone and Kaiba gets a kohai.

To say Green Lantern was confused was an understatement. He normally did not investigate robberies because those were typically allocated to the local or state authorities. But this particular robbery had all the hallmarks of a super villain so the Justice League was called in. So far though, there had been no forward momentum on the investigation.

This was partially due to the curator for the Ancient Egyptian exhibit at the museum, Ishizu Ishtar. The woman was supposedly the head of an ancient family with connections in the Egyptian government. Her brother, Marik Ishtar, was somewhat of an elitist. He only spoke Arabic even though it was painfully obvious to everyone involved that he not only understood but possibly even spoke perfect English. He simply refused to speak it unless he wanted to, which was never.

It did not help that the albino from England, Ryou Bakura, followed Marik around like a puppy. It was obvious the poor boy had a severe case of puppy love for the Egyptian native. Green Lantern was not one to judge someone based on such unimportant things as sexual orientation, but he felt almost sorry for the clumsy albino boy with big brown eyes. From the looks of things, Marik was a huge tease who had no intention of delivering on his promises.

Green Lantern massaged his forehead in growing frustration. According to his compatriots back in the United States and the Watchtower, the mess in Starling City was beginning to get out of hand. And where was he in all this? Stuck in Cairo, Egypt, trying to convince an immovable woman to let him do his job and investigate the robbery. All he wanted more than anything else was to go back to the Watchtower and join his friends in helping Green Arrow handle the insanity in Starling City. But that insufferable woman simply refused to let him.

Speak of the devil, none other than _the_ Ishizu Ishtar came around the corner and walked down the large hallway towards him. She was deep in conversation with another Egyptian in traditional garb and a turban who appeared tired and in need of a good rest. Ishizu spoke to him in soft but urgent Arabic as they walked together. Her cloth dress and shawl rippled behind her as she moved. Her headdress was pinned to her hair with golden hairpins but the cloth that usually covered her face was gone.

"Excuse me, Miss Ishtar," the super hero called, gaining the attention of both Egyptians.

Ishizu stared at him carefully for a moment, measuring him, before turning back to her companion. She said something in Arabic to which the man nodded in what could have been relief and walked away. That man's eyes were an odd shade of brown that could have passed for orange. They unsettled Green Lantern in a way he could not quite explain.

"Do you require anything, Mr. Lantern?" Ishizu said in her accented English.

"I was wondering if you knew where Marik is," he replied. "I would like to speak with him."

"He is indisposed at the moment," Ishizu said, face perfect for a high stakes poker game. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I would like to speak to him about the robbery once more."

"Oh. I thought you were informed," the Egyptian woman said, tilting her head in what could have been mild surprise.

"Informed?" Green Lantern repeated in confusion.

"Yes. Your presence here is no longer required." Ishizu began walking again, brushing past the hero with a straight back.

"No longer required?" Lantern gasped. "There could be a super villain out there and you're telling me I'm not required?"

"There is no super villain simply because there was no crime."

"I beg your pardon?"

Ishizu turned back to Green Lantern with a calm expression. "The object in question has been found and put on display once more. It was misplaced during the move to our new location and was assumed to be missing. I apologize for using your valuable time. You are free to leave."

She nodded to him in an illusion of respect and continued walking away leaving Green Lantern standing in the hallway in shock. No longer needed? Misplaced? Bullshit. Green Lantern had seen the security footage. The bejeweled dagger had been in full view of the cameras until the night it went missing.

He walked through the exhibit to where he knew the dagger was supposed to be on display. There was indeed a dagger there in a display case, but it was not the same dagger. To be fair, it was a very good replica, but the jewels were not quite in the right alignment. This was a fake. So why the lies and trickery? For a cover-up, this was certainly not at all decent.

But where was Marik? Normally, the annoying Egyptian could be seen trailing after his sister with Ryou not far behind. Come to think of it, he had not seen either Marik or Ryou since earlier this morning. Where could they have gotten off to?

He pulled out his communicator and pressed a button. "Batman, this is John."

"Batman's busy at the moment," Wonder Woman's voice replied. "What do you need?"

"I've been called off the case," John Stewart, the Green Lantern, said. "I can't push anymore without causing trouble."

"I see. You need a ride out?"

"Later, yes." John glanced around the room and made his way to a small bench in an alcove nearby. "Right now I'm more interested in figuring out why I'm getting stonewalled. Also, I haven't seen the troublemaker or his klutzy boyfriend for a while and that in and of itself is disturbing."

Diana chuckled. "I suppose you're referring to Marik and Ryou."

"Yes."

"Cute nicknames."

John groaned. "You have no idea." He settled back against the wall behind the bench. "Any news from Starling City?"

"Actually yes," came the surprising answer. "We have someone in custody."

John sat up in surprise. "The culprit?"

Diana did not reply right away. "I personally think so, but J'onn disagrees."

Green Lantern crossed his arms in thought. "J'onn has good instincts. I trust his judgement."

"So does Batman, but you didn't see what this guy can do."

"What can he do?"

"Almost escape from four of our team in a matter of minutes."

John blinked in surprise. "He's good. Who caught him?"

"Shayera, Arrow, and Flash distracted him but J'onn actually incapacitated him. Arrow is checking for any security cameras in the area to go over the footage. Maybe we'll find proof enough to convict him."

"Good. This guy have a name?"

"Seto Kaiba if I heard correctly. I'm not exactly an expert on Earth languages so I could be mispronouncing it."

"Seto Kaiba," John said, trying out the name. Why did that name sound familiar?

"He's unconscious right now but J'onn and Batman just went in to check on him. I'll alert you if he wakes up and we get any information from him."

"Good. Keep me in the loop."

"No problem."

"Good luck Diana."

"You too John."

John switched off his communicator and stood, only to notice something in the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw the Egyptian man from earlier standing silently on the other side of the room watching him. They stared at each other for a good long minute before the Egyptian turned away and walked out of the exhibit. That guy really gave John the creeps.

* * *

Shaadi was not thrilled by the news of his Regent's capture, but it was news nonetheless. He set out to inform Ishizu, if the woman did not already know. He suspected she did not. The Priestess's ability to see the future was not a predictable thing; it came and went unless she forcefully brought on a vision, which often had consequences. So perhaps she did _not_ know.

It rankled Shaadi to know the Regent had been captured. He knew Seto Kaiba was not a pushover by any means which meant something had happened to catch him off guard. That, or the Justice League was more formidable than he first thought. It could be a combination of both, although Shaadi leaned more towards the first explanation.

Either way, the Pharaoh and the King needed to know this new information. Unfortunately, he was exhausted from teleporting to and from Japan once today, then again with a passenger. If he had to, he could do it again, but he doubted he would remain awake for long upon reaching Japan. To reach the west coast of the United States in his current condition was impossible.

He needed to rest. Just the thought of it made his eyes droop. He needed to recharge his soul. Shadow magic used the soul as an energy source; thus it took time for the soul to recuperate from extended use.

Forcing back his exhaustion, Shaadi entered Ishizu's office and nodded to her when she looked up. The window behind her was opened up to the busy streets of Cairo below. Papers lay scattered across her desk, fluttering from the breeze blowing in through the window.

"The Regent has been compromised," he said simply in Arabic.

Ishizu sat ramrod straight, eyes wide. "When?"

"Recently. I do not know exactly, but it has been since I contacted the King. I suspected something happened, but I thought it had something to do with the Games. I did not anticipate his capture."

"Who...?"

Shaadi lowered his voice. "The so-called Justice League."

Ishizu remained silent for a moment, eyes lowered in thought. "How did you find out?"

"I listened in on the," Shaadi hesitated awkwardly, "Green Lantern's communication."

Ishizu nodded. "Have you rested yet, friend?"

Shaadi allowed a small amount of exhaustion to show, wrinkling the corners of his eyes. "Not much. Bakura wasn't happy with me for taking him away without telling Marik."

Ishizu snorted in a very unladylike manner. "I'm sure. You do realize Marik will find a way to get him back."

Shaadi sighed. "Yes, I believe he will."

Ishizu studied her friend closely. "You're worried."

"I am." Shaadi strode forward and sat in the chair across from Ishizu's desk in exhaustion. "The Regent is strong but his weakness is well known."

"Mokuba," Ishizu whispered.

Shaadi nodded. "Yes. And now that the King and the Pharaoh have decided to go to the United States, I cannot help but worry."

"You think it is too coincidental."

"I do. By all rights, the Regent should have been able to handle the situation in Starling City by himself. That he was captured alone is worrisome. But there is also the Judgment Game itself to consider. The Game Master he punished was not the instigator of the other Games prior which means there are multiple perpetrators."

Ishizu leaned back in her chair thoughtfully. "Or one person manipulating others."

Shaadi blinked and looked up in surprise. "Is that even possible?"

"When my brother had the Millennium Rod, he could force others to play Shadow Games," Ishizu said, steepling her fingers.

"I had forgotten that." Shaadi's eyes widened at the new possibility. "But the Millennium Items are gone now. Who would have the knowledge or the power to do such a thing?"

"I do not know." Ishizu stood and walked to her window. "Who do we know from the past who had powers like this?"

Shaadi considered. "Those in the Inner Court certainly can." Eerie brown eyes met Ishizu's dark blue. "Of the Outer Court: I could if I utilized the powers left to me by the Millennium Ankh, your brother as you mentioned most likely still can to an extent, and perhaps the Thief. None of the others can that I know of."

The Priestess crossed her arms and hummed. "My brother and you have been under watch, as has Bakura. None of you have left Egypt or have the power to control something like that from so far away. It could not have been any of you."

"No one from the Court then," Shaadi murmured.

There was a knock on the door causing both Egyptians to jump. They glanced at each other in surprise, before Ishizu controlled herself. "Who is it?" she called in Arabic.

"It's Green Lantern, Miss Ishtar."

Shaadi met the Priestess's eyes waiting for her queue. She sat at her desk and straightened her back. "Enter," she called in English.

The door opened and a tall black man with glowing green eyes and wearing a black and green suit that hugged his muscular body. He stepped inside before noticing the same Egyptian man seated across from Ishizu eyeing him with a perfectly calm expression. He nodded to the silent Egyptian but received no response other than a steady, unblinking gaze. He shifted uncomfortably and returned his attention to Ishizu.

"I'm sorry but my duties call me elsewhere," the Green Lantern said.

Ishizu stood and calmly walked around her desk to the tall man. "I wish you well," she said, extending her hand.

"Good luck to you too," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it. He turned, pausing under the intense scrutiny of the silent, male Egyptian before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"I thi-"

Shaadi held a single finger up, silencing his friend. He stood and strode to the office door, pressing his ear against it. He leaned back and smacked the door good and hard earning him a startled yelp from the other side. He waited until footsteps faded away before sighing and returning to his seat. Ishizu gazed at him, her brow raised questioningly.

"Eavesdroppers," he said simply.

She nodded, fighting back a smile when more footsteps pounded up the hallway. Before either of them could move, the door burst open revealing a harried looking Marik. Erratic violet eyes darted around the room frantically before settling on Shaadi.

"Where are they?" he demanded, advancing on his unmoving elder.

"Marik behave yourself," Ishizu commanded.

"Where is Bakura?" he said, louder this time.

Shaadi stood, using his subtle height difference as a silent warning. "Safe."

"Where?" Marik growled. Shaadi remain silent. "If you won't tell me, I'll find him and you won't like how I do it."

Ishizu made to speak when Shaadi raised a hand, stopping her. "He is in Japan," he said simply.

"Japan?" Marik gasped. "But he was here this morning. He was with me just two hours ago. I got up and he was nowhere to be found. How the hell did he get to Japan?"

"I took him there," Shaadi replied.

"You...you _took_ him there?! How? Why?"

"Teleport and because the Green Lantern was getting too close to the truth for comfort. If he decided to ask the right questions, the Court would be brought to light." Shaadi narrowed his eyes. "Next time, control your bedmate."

Marik's face burned at the implied insult. "You don't command me. I am not in your Triad. You had no right to take Bakura and Ryou away from me."

"On the contrary, the King asked that I do so."

"On your request, no doubt," Marik hissed. He took a fistful of Shaadi's robe and yanked. "Bring. Him. Back."

"I will not."

"Bring him back!"

Shaadi shook his head. "Just as you do not answer to me, I do not answer to you."

Marik practically vibrated with fury. "Then I'll get them back and you won't like how I do it."

He glared furiously, eyes flickering to his sister who met his gaze firmly, disapproval written clearly on her lovely face. Marik fought the urge to wilt under that look but held strong. Instead, he cast one last burning gaze at Shaadi before turning on his heel and stomping out of the room. He had to get to Bakura. It was just his luck a certain person with the unique capability of traveling great distances quickly was leaving soon. A simple change in the passenger list would solve his problems, would it not?

He smirked and snuck off to catch up to the very person he had been attempting to avoid all day. This should be fun, just like old times.

* * *

Kaiba Seto stared out through the viewport in mental turmoil. Mokuba. He had to get back to Earth. He had to get back to Mokuba.

"Kaiba," J'onn said, placing a hand on the CEO's shoulder.

The brunette flinched away, throwing the alien a glare that was not as poisonous as it normally was. "Don't touch me, telepath," he snapped.

J'onn removed his hand. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine." A lie but J'onn did not call Kaiba on it. "Not only did you kidnap me but you dragged me off the face of the planet." The cold edge returned to those blue eyes. "That's low, even for you."

"Hardly a kidnapping," Flash said. "You did attack us."

"You threatened me. I acted in self defense." A smirk appeared on Kaiba's face. "Now, unless you want to fight me again, I suggest you take me back to Earth."

"We can't let you do that," Superman said, stepping forward so he stood facing Kaiba directly. He had several inches on the Japanese businessman but it did not seem like much the way Kaiba held himself.

"Oh you can't?" Kaiba mocked.

"No."

Blue eyes stared hard at Superman, sizing him up and obviously finding him lacking. His smirk filled his face. "Then you shouldn't have let me near your computers."

"Ototo-kun."

"Don't call me that," Kaiba snapped.

"I've got some bad news," Noa said, appearing on the monitor nearest Kaiba.

Blue eyes glanced at Noa before returning to Superman. "Can it wait?"

"It'll have to," Superman interrupted. "You still owe us an explanation."

"Seto," Noa said, voice subdued. "It's Mokuba."

Kaiba stiffened, eyes widening a fraction. He turned to Noa, completely dismissing Superman. "Where is he?"

"That's just it," Noa said, appearing distracted for a moment before a digital map of the earth appeared on the screen. "I tracked his phone when I sent your message." A pin dropped in the middle of a city on the west coast of the United States. "Seto, he's in Oregon."

"What?!"

"So are they."

That gave Kaiba pause. His mind raced as multiple plans were born and died in an attempt to recover the situation. "Did they get the message?"

"Yes." Kaiba felt a slight relief. "But they're still moving to Starling City."

"Who are 'they?'" Arrow demanded. When Kaiba did not respond right away, the vigilante grabbed Kaiba's shoulder intending the gain the other's attention. Instead, he got his arm twisted away, a hand clamped on his throat, and a pair of glacial eyes glaring into his own.

"I said, don't. Touch. Me. Oliver Queen," Kaiba hissed. "Now, I-"

"Ototo-kun."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Why does he call you 'little brother?'" Batman asked, voice stern and bat-arang in his hand ready to use.

"Because I'm his older brother," Noa replied, appearing on the monitor closest to Batman. "Kaiba Noa. I thought that was obvious. Don't you do background checks on your 'guests?'"

"Noa!"

"Got it," came the reply.

"Wait!" J'onn called.

"I have somewhere to be, telepath," Kaiba snapped.

"You are innocent. Why fight us?" the Martian asked, truly curious.

"You attack, I defend. That's how the game works."

"You think this is a game?" Arrow hissed. "My people are dying."

"So are mine!" Kaiba said viciously. "Why else do you think I would get involved?"

"You are defending your people," J'onn said.

Kaiba never looked away from Arrow's hard green eyes when he responded. "Yes."

"Then we have something in common," Diana said, speaking for the first time. "You want this to end just as much as we do. Let us help you."

"I neither need nor want your help," Kaiba said. "All you 'heroes' ever do is interfere and cause trouble."

"Let us help," J'onn said, stepping towards the still entangled Arrow and Kaiba. "You know what we are fighting. You use the same...power as the enemy. Let us help you."

Kaiba did not move right away. Only the soft whisper of "ototo-kun" from Noa finally seemed to bring him out of this thoughts. He released his hold on the vigilante and stepped back. He eyed the green Robin Hood-esque Oliver Queen before him, the hood having been thrown back in the scuffle. He reached out for his Shadows and brushed the faint Shadows clinging to the vigilante.

They responded to him, curling around his own hesitantly. Surprisingly, Arrow jumped. "What was that?"

Kaiba blinked in surprise, then smirked. "You felt that." It was not a question.

"That was you?" Oliver asked, glaring at his counterpart. "What did you do?"

Kaiba merely laughed. This time, J'onn was not the only one to flinch at the unhinged edge to the cackles. "As of now, your business is my business, kohai."


	13. Discussion of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which no one stops talking and a lunatic appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Wow, everyone wants to talk today. Again, I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. Kaiba was pretty much the only character in charge. I dislike large crowds who all insist on getting a word in at the same time. Oh well, I'll keep pushing.
> 
> For those who're curious, the trap card Kaiba uses is _Negate Attack._

"What did you do?" Arrow demanded.

"I touched you and you touched back," Kaiba replied, grinning viciously.

"But you didn't move," Shayera protested curiously.

"Their minds touched," J'onn said, watching the two individuals in fascination.

"Don't lump me in with you, telepath," Kaiba said, glaring at J'onn. Blue eyes flicked back to Oliver, filling with a twisted sense of pride. "Since you've finally calmed down enough to listen, I suggest we make a deal."

"We're listening."

"Was I talking to you Kryptonian?" Kaiba growled, glaring at Superman.

"You talk to one of us, you talk to a-"

"No, I wasn't." The CEO's gaze returned to his Shadow protegè. "You obey my orders without question and if things go well, you'll get some answers."

"And if we refuse?" Arrow said, pulling his hood back up self-consciously.

"Then I leave right now and you won't ever see me again unless you misuse your powers, knowingly or not. If you do, I'll come back and punish you."

"I don't have powers."

Kaiba snorted. "You felt my touch, didn't you, idiot?"

Arrow shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure what I felt."

Kaiba shrugged. "Your decision. But if you don't decide within the next minute, I'll take the choice from you."

"This power you speak of," Diana said, "what is it?"

Kaiba ignored her in favor or staring down Arrow. The vigilante met his gaze for a good few seconds before his shoulders drooped. "I don't like dealing with something I'm unfamiliar with without knowing the rules," he said.

Kaiba grinned. "I guess you're not as big an idiot as I thought you were, kohai."

"That's the second time you've called me that," Arrow grumbled.

"It's Japanese for 'junior' or something along those lines," Batman provided earning him an interested glance from Kaiba.

"In answer to your question, Amazon," Diana stiffened at the way Kaiba addressed her, "it's a power unique to humans, accessible to only specific types of humans. All humans have the potential to use it simply by existing. However, only a select few gain the latent ability. Most of those never realize or never use the power for various reasons. Even fewer manage to use it at all, with varying degrees of success."

"And this power is what you used to repel my mace," Shayera said.

Kaiba nodded. "Your mace is strong, but it was made to fight forms of magic known to its creators. If they were unaware of a power then they couldn't build a way to fight it. How can you fight something you've never heard of? Only idiots do that."

"But our technology was _made_ to deal with unknown forms of magic," Hawkgirl argued.

"So why am I your kohay?" Arrow interjected.

"Koh _ai_ ," Kaiba corrected in annoyance, ignoring Hawkgirl's comment. "You Americans have terrible accents."

"Probably because you're new to this and he isn't," Batman said.

Kaiba grinned in satisfaction. "Omaiwa nihongo-ou hanashimashka?"

"Hai, hanashimas," Batman replied in kind to the surprise of his companions. "I'm a businessman with international relations, many of those are in Japan. I'd be stupid not to speak at least a little bit of Japanese."

Kaiba nodded. "Well, less stupid than you already are."

"You really like insulting us, don't you?" Superman said, annoyance tinging his voice.

"You make it too easy."

"Why do you dislike us so much?" Superman asked, crossing his arms. "Aren't you like us?"

"I am _nothing_ like you," Kaiba hissed viciously, causing even Superman to back up a step. Kaiba recovered his temper and continued in a calmer, more controlled tone of voice. "You, in particular, I hate. The rest of you are tolerable to an extent."

"What makes me different?"

Kaiba eyed Superman carefully before answering, as if choosing his words. "You're too Light."

"Too light?" Clark repeated in confusion.

Kaiba twitched. "You're blinding to my senses. My Shadows hate you so I hate you. Not to mention you're a, how do you say, a goody two-shoes. Your moral compass always points north, you never bend for anything, and everything is black and white for you. Never gray."

"I second that," Batman grumbled, earning him a look of approval from Kaiba and a disgruntled look from Superman.

"You don't like him because he's too good?" Diana said incredulously.

"I didn't say that," Kaiba groaned, frustration showing on his face. "I said he's too Light. Light and dark don't necessarily mean good and evil. That's a stereotype that's wrong, more often than not. Night isn't evil and day isn't good. They can be both and neither. If you force one to be good and the other to be evil, then what would sunrise and sunset be?"

"Good point," Diana agreed. "That's common among the gods."

"Your gods are nothing but pathetic copycats to the originals," Kaiba sniffed.

"Excuse me?" the Amazon princess growled.

"You heard me."

Before Wonder Woman could reply, Noa appeared on the monitors again with a strange expression on his face. "Ototo-kun." Kaiba's eyebrow twitched but he did not argue to nickname. "Did you order the Priest to move?"

Kaiba blinked. "I did not. He's not under my jurisdiction."

"But the Priestess or the Adviser would have informed you if he had been ordered to move, correct?"

"Yes," Kaiba said hesitantly.

"Then why is he racing across Asia faster than a passenger airplane?"

"What?" Kaiba moved to the computer screen followed by Batman, Flash, and Shayera.

Sure enough, a dot that supposedly represented the Priest was moving quickly across a zoomed in map of the Asian continent. Kaiba's brow furrowed in confusion. "Any records of a plane ticket?"

"None," Noa replied. "He's not registered on any flights departing the Cairo area under any of his known aliases. Also, this particular flight path is not used by any airline I can find."

"Um, why is this important?" Flash asked. "Don't we have, you know, this new power stuff and the crap going on in Starling City to deal with?"

"You do, I have other duties as well as helping kohai."

"Hey, watch it," Arrow growled.

"What kind of duties?" J'onn asked, easing the tension growing in the room.

"None of your business, telepath," Kaiba said absently, taking a seat in front of the computer and typing quickly. Windows popped up revealing itineraries from multiple airlines as well as baggage manifests and air traffic control records.

"How-" Flash started in surprise.

"We could ask Green Lantern," Shayera suggested, unmoved by their guest's hacking abilities. "He should still be in Cairo."

"No, he was leaving today," Diana countered.

Instantly, Kaiba's fingers stopped moving. "What?" He whirled in his chair. "You said he was leaving today?"

"Yes," Diana replied hesitantly. "Why?"

"Can he fly?"

Diana's widened in understanding. "Yes, he can."

Kaiba's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Noa," he snapped, turning back to the computer and typing at breakneck speed. "Hack any satellite you can reach in the area. I want to see what's moving."

"Working on it."

"I can do you one better," Flash said.

"How?" Kaiba said, still typing away with his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Like this." The red suited superhero strode up to another computer and typed in a quick command before saying aloud, "I can teleport Lantern directly here."

A bright light filled the far corner of the room and Green Lantern appeared, with a very ragged, blonde haired Egyptian dangling in a glowing, green light extending from the ring of power. The superhero pulled up short of the Justice League in surprise. The Egyptian jolted and got up from his knees to look out of the green globe surrounding him. Violet eyes narrowed when they settled on the group, spitting out what was most likely a curse in Arabic.

"Lantern," Clark called up to his compatriot, "what are you doing with a civilian?"

"Wait," J'onn said, golden eyes narrowing at the newly arrived superhero. He brushed John Stewart's mind and could not find him. Someone else's mind had taken up residence there. "Who are you?"

Both Green Lantern's and the Egyptian's eyes widened in surprise. Then Lantern raised his ring and fired a burst of solid green light at the Martian. The Justice League leapt into action, ready to defend their friend. But none of them were ready to fight a friend. Luckily, they would not have to. Just before the solid green light struck the Martian, it abruptly vanished leaving a room full of confused heroes.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing Priest?" a very pissed Seto Kaiba demanded, stepping into view holding a Trap card in his hand.

The Egyptian's eyes widened then he wilted. "Shit."

"You know him?" Superman demanded, still ready to fight.

"Unfortunately," the furious Japanese man said, replacing the card in his hand to his Deck holster. "Release him, Marik, or I'll deliver you directly to the Pharaoh."

The Egyptian groaned as the green light surrounding him vanished and Green Lantern blinked looking around him in surprise.

"Um, thanks for the lift," the Green Lantern said in mild confusion.

"What's the last thing you remember, John?" J'onn asked in concern while Kaiba strode forward, ignoring the green superhero. The other Justice League heroes surrounded their newly freed friend, worried for his well-being.

John Stewart hesitated under his friends' scrutiny, unused to the attention. "Um, I was about to call you to teleport me here. Why?"

"Because you've been giving a crazy lunatic a piggyback ride across Asia," Flash said.

"I've been what?" Green Lantern jerked in surprise. He turned to see none other than the elusive Marik Ishtar sitting on his butt on the floor as if he'd been dropped there. A tall brunette man with a purple trench coat was standing in front of the Egyptian boy imperiously, glaring daggers at him.

"He means, this idiot overstepped his bounds and broke the rules," the brunette said.

Marik shrank back under the glare. "I had to get him back. He had no right to take him from me."

"Who?"

"Shaadi."

"Who did he take, Marik?"

Marik deliberately stood up and met Kaiba's glare with one of his own. Unfortunately, Marik was no match for his Regent and he knew it. He eventually crumbled. "He took Bakura."

Kaiba's frown deepened. "So you thought it was alright to hijack someone else's mind to take you back to your boyfriend?"

"He was leaving anyway," Marik said, waving dismissively. "I simply made him take a brief detour."

"And risk our exposure?"

"I think you already took care of that little bit, bastard," Marik growled.

Kaiba smirked. "On the contrary. I was merely filling in a new kohai of his place."

Marik straightened in interest and leaned over Kaiba's shoulder to look at the Justice League in hopes of finding the newbie. "Kohai? Who is it?" His eyes settled on the only hero in all black. "It's Batman, isn't it?" He groaned. "How clichè."

"It's Arrow."

Marik blinked. "Who?"

"Me," Arrow said, stepping into view with an arrow knocked and aimed directly at the newcomer. "And I'm not exactly fond of my friends getting their minds taken over."

"Nor am I," Kaiba growled.

Marik flinched but fought to stand firm under his Regent's gaze. He may not be in the Regent's Triad, but he still acknowledged Kaiba's equal standing with the Pharaoh and the King. Finally, he shrugged with deceptive carelessness. "Oh well. I didn't make it and no one was hurt. No harm, no foul."

"You took over my mind," Green Lantern said. "I'd say that's harm enough."

"Indeed," J'onn said, stepping up to stand even with Green Lantern.

"Stay out of this, telepath," Kaiba said.

"Telepath?" Marik met J'onn's gaze suspiciously. "Damn, that's how you knew." Violet eyes glanced back at Kaiba. "Alright. I submit."

"I accept. Fortunately for you, I have more pressing issues to deal with at the moment. I'll leave your punishment up to the Pharaoh." Marik winced visibly. "In the meantime," Kaiba turned back to the Justice League, "if you wouldn't mind taking us back to Starling City. We have a rogue Shadow user to deal with."

"What about me?" Marik asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Green Lantern said. "He just took over my mind and you're going to let him go?" John looked around at his friends, understandably affronted by the very idea.

"Oh no, I assure you, he _will_ be punished appropriately," Kaiba said.

"He'll be-"

"By _us_ ," Kaiba finished, deliberately interrupting Superman. "Not by you."

"But it was the mind of one of our own who was intruded upon," J'onn said calmly.

Kaiba met golden eyes with his own blue for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Green Lantern will be a witness and give his testimony under a Judgement Game, but not right now. Right now, we deal with the rogue Shadow user."

"While I dislike the delay in justice, I understand."

"I wasn't seeking your approval, Kryptonian," Kaiba said, ignoring Superman's annoyed glare. "Now will someone take us back to Starling City before I get Noa to do it?"

"We're going with you," Superman said.

"Correction," Kaiba countered. " _You_ are staying. Only those from before are coming."

"You don't have the right to keep me from helping my friends," Clark argued.

"I do when your very presence would interfere with the capture of the culprit."

Marik tilted his head curiously, watching the exchange with interest. "How would he do that?"

"Touch him," Kaiba said simply.

Marik glanced at his Regent before reaching for his Shadows. He wondered at the sluggish response, straining to pull them to himself. Then he reached out with his Shadow senses and brushed Superman's presence. Instantly, he hissed and withdrew, shrinking behind Kaiba.

"Fucking bastard," the Priest muttered, soothing his singed Shadows.

J'onn tilted his head in interest. "He burned you."

Marik glanced at the Martian, snorting in disgust. Kaiba merely shrugged and said, "When you touched my mind, telepath, you said I burned you." J'onn nodded. "Imagine that times a factor of ten." J'onn's eyes widened. "For someone oriented towards the Dark, your Superman," he nodded to the superhero with an ironic grin, "is a floodlight."

"And what am I to you?" Superman asked.

"To me you're an annoyance. A flashlight that insists on shining on or near my face, disturbing my night-vision."

"Why the difference?" Flash asked.

"Look, we can talk semantics later," Arrow said. "Can we deal with my city now? I didn't exactly plan on being gone this long and my civilian identity has things to do today. Not to mention, my friends can't cover for me forever."

"I agree," Diana said.

Kaiba nodded. "I'll give you the coordinates, if you can teleport us there."

"What about your friend, there?" Shayera asked, nodding to Marik and hefting her mace significantly. Marik huffed, hackles raised like a stressed out cat.

"He comes with me," Kaiba said. "The Pharaoh can deal with him." Again, Marik shrank back.

"Who is this Pharaoh you keep talking about?" Green Lantern asked. "There hasn't been a Pharaoh in Egypt for years."

"Later," Arrow said. "Flash, are you ready to teleport?"

"Yeah, but who's coming?" Barry stepped up to the computer again and began typing.

"Me," Kaiba said, "the lunatic behind me," Marik growled, "the vigilante, and the telepath."

"I'm coming too," Shayera insisted.

"Fine by me," Arrow agreed.

"I will as well," Diana said.

"No," Batman said. "I have a special job for you." Diana raised an eyebrow in interest but did not argue the choice.

"Me too," Superman said.

"You must be deaf as well as blinding," Kaiba said. Noa, still visible on one of the computer monitors, snickered at the word play. "You're staying here."

"But Lex Luthor-"

"Is a thorn in my side, but a _human_ thorn in my side," Kaiba said firmly. "You can deal with him _after_ we deal with this mess."

"Good idea," Green Lantern said. "I'll keep track of communications up here."

"That makes six the beam down," Flash muttered, typing in the instructions.

"Six?" Arrow asked in confusion.

"You, Kaiba, the lunatic," ignoring Marik's indignant 'hey!', "Hawkgirl, J'onn, and me."

"You?" Arrow said.

Flash dramatically placed a hand over his heart in mock offense. "I was there at the beginning. You really thing you can get rid of me that easily?"

Arrow shook his head in tired amusement. "Fine. Six it is." He looked to Kaiba. "You said you had coordinates?"

Kaiba nodded and walked confidently over to the computer and typed in the latitude and longitude of the Starling City park. "Unless you have another suggestion?"

Arrow blinked, surprised by the concession of power to him, and thought for a moment. "I'd suggest closer to the north side of the lake. The trees can give us some cover."

Kaiba nodded and adjusted the coordinates to account for the slight change in location. "Ready when you are."

"If this is anything like Shaadi's teleports, I think I'm going to be sick," Marik muttered.

"You throw up on me, and I'll show you a Penalty Game you'll never forget," Kaiba threatened to which Marik glowered.

Then they vanished in a familiar flash of light. Batman walked to Wonder Woman and said, "I'd like you to look into this 'Pharaoh' person Kaiba spoke of."

"I'm in the Greek pantheon," Diana said with disapproval, "not the Egyptian."

"Kaiba said something about your gods being copycats," Batman countered. Diana's eyes narrowed in withheld fury. "I think your gods would be interested in hearing that. Maybe they'll know of whoever or whatever this Pharaoh is and why Kaiba thinks what he does about your gods."

Diana nodded thoughtfully. "I'll look into it. I can't guarantee anything."

Batman nodded in understanding. "That's all I'm asking." He turned to Superman who was obviously not happy with the way events turned out. "Clark," he said, gaining the larger man's attention, "a word?"

Superman nodded and followed Batman out of the Control Room while Diana went to prepare for her trip to speak with the Greek pantheon leaving John Stewart to sit alone at a computer screen. He met the computerized eyes watching him curiously from the computer monitor. "Have we met?"

"Not really," Noa said. "I'm Noa, the KaibaCorp mainframe. Long story."

"I've got time," the tall, black man said with a sigh.

Noa grinned sympathetically. "I haven't played a game in a long time. Wanna play?"

"What kind of game?" John asked suspiciously.

"Ever heard of Duel Monsters?"


	14. Greetings, Meetings, and Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaiba gets a rush and the Justice League finally meet the Pharaoh and King of the Shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This is shorter than my usual chapters, but not by much. It felt like a good place to end it before stuff kicked in next chapter. If my characters behave themselves, then a majority of the intricacies of the Shadow Court will begin to be explained. Also, I always see Seto and Mokuba's relationship to be borderline dangerously codependent for many reasons both obvious and subtle. But Seto's pride would often get in the way of them interacting as they should. Now that the stuff from the series is over, they can deepen their sibling bond. And before you ask, no. There will be no SetoxMokuba in this fic other than the sibling love kind. Sorry.

The group appeared a good ten feet from the lake's edge. The towering buildings of Starling City glittered across the park and through the tangled branches of the trees. Marik sighed when he felt his Shadows respond to him more readily. Whatever had been obstructing his access to them was gone now. He glanced at Kaiba and was amused to see the Shadows' reaction to having their Regent back within their easy reach where he belonged. Judging from Kaiba's reaction, it was difficult to tell which was more relieved to have the connection renewed, Kaiba or the Shadows.

Kaiba had literally almost fallen to his knees with the force of the Shadows latching onto him and wrapping around him like a long lost lover, seeking to balance the Dark and Light with his balancing presence. They filled the Regent's senses, temporarily blinding him to anything else. He let his unseeing eyes close and cleared his thoughts to fight back against the raging mass of Shadows struggling to welcome their Regent back all at the same time. The rush of ecstasy was so intense, he staggered, only just catching himself as his balance wavered due to the loss of his vision.

Kaiba felt his head fall back and sighed allowing the Shadows to assure themselves of his well-being for a good minute before clamping down on his connection and regaining control of himself. The Shadows obediently, if reluctantly, retreated. However, they remained connected to him more closely than usual. They would not let him leave them or sever their connection with him completely for a good while after this. While it was annoying, it was also nice to be needed and wanted as much as the Shadows needed and wanted him.

His sight finally returned and he took in the scene around him in more detail. Or he would have if a pair of golden eyes had not filled his vision. Kaiba did not flinch back but he did gave the other person a healthy glare.

"What do you want, telepath?"

The golden eyes blinked. "So those are the Shadows," the alien whispered. "They are…more sentient than I thought."

Kaiba grinned. "Would you like to meet them personally?"

J'onn leaned back. "I would rather you did not."

"Then get out of my face and let me find my brother," Kaiba commanded, face stern.

"Mokuba?" Marik said. "I thought he was in Japan."

"He's here now so shut up, lunatic Priest."

Marik bristled, pushing his pale blonde hair over his tanned shoulder dismissively. "Rude."

Arrow watched the exchange with interest. He felt something just on the edge of his senses tug at him like a child grabbing the corner of his shirt begging for attention. It increased when Kaiba did that…worship pose thing before easing off again. Now it was back, but it was less of a tug and more of a stretching sensation. Arrow felt like his hand was reaching out, fingers feeling around a surface in search of something. Was this the power Kaiba was talking about?

He felt something deliberately touch whatever he was feeling and caught the sly grin Kaiba shot him. So it was the magic. Curious, he tried to focus his mind and imitate the reaching sensation. He gasped when he realized he could feel the other Justice League members standing around him like blobs of energy. Marik was a dark entity he did not necessarily feel comfortable around and Kaiba felt like the horizon between the glimmering red of a setting sun and the dark shroud of night. He tried reaching further but felt a headache grow behind his eyes.

"Don't push yourself, Arrow," a voice said.

Blinking back his sight, Arrow turned to the speaker. Marik was watching him curiously. "If you push too far too soon you could get lost," the Egyptian youth said.

"Okay, you guys are officially freaking me out," Flash said.

Marik grinned flirtatiously at the speedster. "Oh? Freaked out already?" The blonde sauntered over to the red suited hero who raised his hands in surrender. White teeth flashed in a hungry smile. "And here I thought you would be my hero." Marik practically whispered the words, his breath brushing the pale skin not covered by Flash's face mask. The pale skin quickly reddened.

Then something whipped out and yanked Marik back causing him to cry out in pained surprise. The others turned to see Shayera standing behind the Shadow user with a fistful of blonde hair. She released her handful and glared at Marik with icy emerald eyes. "Control yourself," she said disdainfully.

Marik glowered at the winged woman. "I do not answer to those who pose as gods, witch."

* * *

 

Kaiba lingered longer than he needed to in the Shadows, seeking his brother's presence. He could already feel the Pharaoh's and the King's signatures in the city. They were too blatant to be missed. Not to mention they were right next to his brother's presence which was another relief. They were all settled in his room in the hotel surrounded by the weaker, dimmer forms he knew to be Fuguta and Roland. The tension built up from worrying about his brother's safety was eased knowing the two best bodyguards in his service were at Mokuba's side.

The Pharaoh sensed him first then the King less than a second later. They both seized his Shadows and yanked him towards them almost forcing him into Shadow Traveling. Kaiba felt their worry and relief mix and mesh as they were wont to do as two halves of the same soul. But Kaiba was more interested in the presence he felt amplified by the monarchy's powers. Mokuba.

He retreated back to himself, satisfied with the knowledge of his brother's safety and location. He almost came fully back to reality when he noticed an impression he had not noticed before. It was standing directly behind him and made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. Set's memories deep in his mind rose to brush his consciousness and suddenly he knew why he had been caught off guard by this particular person in his last skirmish with the Justice League. He felt fury and distrust rise from both himself and Seth.

He came fully back to reality seething with hatred and thus caught Marik's words to the object of his distaste. He turned and only just stopped the false descendant of Ra from striking the Priest. Green eyes met his from under the hawk mask and he stared into them angrily.

"Touch the Priest and I will rip your wings from your back," he said calmly, his eyes burning with the raging emotions he felt.

"There is no need for violence," J'onn said. "From either of you," he added, looking at Shayera pointedly.

"Then tell your pet bird not to touch my people," Kaiba commanded.

"Pet bird?" Hawkgirl repeated, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Okay, okay," Flash said, waving his hands in a placating manner. "Take it easy."

"Knock it off, all of you, " Arrow said. "My city, my rules. You attack an ally, you leave."

Kaiba met Arrow's hooded eyes for a moment longer than was considered polite before releasing his hold on Hawkgirl. Arrow disliked the implied insult but there was nothing he could really do about it at the moment. Instead, he settled with taking charge.

"Did you find whatever you were looking for?" he asked.

"I did," Kaiba said, blue eyes sparkling. "I'm impressed you could track what I was doing."

Arrow nodded thoughtfully. "It felt like stretching or-"

"Reaching," J'onn said.

Both parties turned to the resident telepath with disturbed expressions. Arrow felt distinctly uncomfortable with the thought of someone else watching him use his powers like Kaiba had. It felt like someone was watching him do personal things while naked. Now, he thought, he was beginning to understand Kaiba's dislike for telepaths.

"Is that why you dislike telepaths?" he asked.

Kaiba shrugged. "One of the many reasons." The Japanese businessman straightened his stance. "Grab a hold of each other. I don't want to lose anyone halfway there."

"Lose?" Flash asked, taking a hold of Shayera's hand while J'onn placed a hand on his shoulder. Arrow grabbed Shayera's arm so she could keep a hold of her mace and Marik grabbed his shoulder. Kaiba finished the circle by grabbing Marik's upper arm and placing a hesitant hand on J'onn's shoulder.

"Hang on," Marik said.

Then Shadows rose up and surrounded them, drowning them in a living sea of darkness. Kaiba reached for the Pharaoh's and King's Shadows, grabbing them. He felt his fellow monarchy grab his Shadows in turn and pull the eclectic group closer. It was like moving through a thick air but the whole process lasted less than a minute.

When Kaiba opened his eyes again, he was in his hotel bedroom. Fuguta and Roland stood on either side of Mokuba who sat on the bed. Both bodyguards had their hands on their guns Kaiba noted with approval. The Pharaoh and the King sat in the two chairs by the window. Yami stood at their appearance and Yugi sat up, eyes wide with interest. That was all Kaiba was able to see before he heard a very welcome voice break the silence.

"Nii-sama!"

Kaiba was forced to take a step back from the force of the impact, eyes wide and staring down at the mop of messy black hair that suddenly filled his arms and clung to his neck and waist. He recognized the small person and the rushed Japanese and wrapped his arms securely around Mokuba's body, supporting him and offering him the comfort he obviously needed.

"You scared us there," Yami said, speaking in Japanese. "For a while, we could not feel you unless we strained to the limits of our senses."

Kaiba said nothing. He merely held Mokuba and moved over to the bed. He nodded to Fuguta and Roland, acknowledging them and silently thanking them for keeping watch over his brother. He sat on the bed with Mokuba, still securely clinging to him, now resting in his lap.

"That kid can jump," Flash said.

"He can kick too," Marik said, wincing at a particular memory.

"He is your brother," J'onn said.

"What was your first clue, genius?" Marik said sarcastically.

"Marik, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, speaking for the first time. "In fact," he added, eyeing the rest of the supers, "why are any of you here?"

Marik avoided Yugi's gaze while Flash stared at the taller of the identical twins speaking to them. Shayera took the lead while Arrow watched the two bodyguards standing by the Kaibas who were currently regarding him with open distrust. J'onn seemed content to observe the scene unfolding before him.

"I am Hawkgirl of the-"

"I'm aware of your identity, Hawkgirl," Yugi said softly. "As I am aware of all of your identities both hero and civilian."

"Oh, great. There goes the neighborhood," Flash grumbled.

Surprisingly, Yugi giggled. "Aw, don't say that. I'm not that bad." He smiled brilliantly. "I'm Motou Yugi and this is Yami." He gestured to his taller, darker counterpart who nodded but remained silent. "Why don't we step into the common area and give the brothers some privacy."

Violet eyes glanced fondly at the Kaibas who were still wrapped up in each other figuratively and literally. Shayera's eyes softened and she nodded in acquiescence. She and her compatriots followed her lead out of the bedroom of the hotel suite and into the sitting area. Yugi closed the door after casting one last fond glance at the brothers. Now that no one would be watching, Kaiba could properly greet his little brother.

Once the door was closed, Yugi turned to his guests and said calmly but firmly, "Now, may I ask what a false descendant of Ra, an inexperienced Shadow user, a telepath, a speed demon, and my other half's Priest are doing here together?"

* * *

When he was sure they were alone save for the two bodyguards, Kaiba squeezed Mokuba close and felt his lips twitch upwards. Having Mokuba here right now was exactly what he needed. He was feeling the drain of lack of sleep, dispelling a Shadow Game, enacting and dispelling a Judgement Game, testing the Justice League, escaping, trying to use the Shadows in space, then the overwhelming pressure of the Shadows now that he was back on solid ground. Seeing his fellow monarchs was a relief, but finally holding Mokuba was what he truly needed. His eyes drifted closed as he listened to Mokuba cry and speak to him in tear-garbled Japanese. Everything was alright for now.

"Mokuba," he murmured softly in his little brother's hair.

Mokuba promptly tightened his hold on Kaiba's neck and leaned back to meet his tired eyes. A watery smile lit up the cherubic face and dark gray eyes sparkled with tears. "I…they said…" The younger Kaiba sniffed and fell forward, hugging Seto tightly again. "They said they couldn't feel you," he said. "I thought…" He leaned back again, this time with determination in his eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again, Nii-sama," he ordered.

Kaiba Seto blinked at the authoritative tone in his younger brother's voice and smirked. "I don't plan on it."

Mokuba burst into another brilliant smile, pressing their foreheads together. "You're tired, Nii-sama. Don't lie," he scolded before Seto could get a word in. "We're safe here. Yugi and Yami are keeping watch."

Now that he could rest, Mokuba was here, and he was sitting on his bed with his two most trusted bodyguards standing watch and his fellow monarch's keeping the Shadows under watch, he nodded, giving in. He kicked off his shoes and leaned back against the decorative pillows propped up against the headboard. Weary blue eyes closed when he felt Mokuba snuggle up close to his side, resting an arm protectively around the smaller form. He took a deep breath letting it out slowly, and fell asleep.


	15. Laws and Infrastructure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the law is enforced, the Shadow Court infrastructure is somewhat explained, and Arrow learns his orientation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Lots of talking and finally a little clarification of about the Shadow Court. Also, the shadow thing Marik refers to is also a canon bad guy just like the main guy in this. Btw, the main bad guy's identity has been hinted at. Kudos to whoever guesses it.

"False descendant of Ra?" Shayera repeated in surprise.

Yugi and his taller twin did not reply. They merely watched the group before them with cautious interest. The two young men were certainly odd in appearance. They both had black hair spiked up and blonde bangs. Yugi's bangs fell down to gracefully frame his face. Yami's bangs also framed his face with the exception of several strays which joined the black strands in reaching for the sky. The very tips of both twins' black hair seemed to be dipped in red. Both twins had kohl lining their eyes in a style similar to that lining Marik's eyes.

They both also wore dark, sleeveless shirts and black, leather collars. Gold bands looped over their arms in similar patterns and they both wore a single, gold ankh earring, but the similarities ended there. Yugi's shirt had large buckles going up the front and his black cargo pants were loose with a gray ankh embroidered along the outside seam at the ankles. His shoes were also black with silver latches around which black ties looped.

Yami's shirt was solid black with a gold clip scrunching the fabric on his left shoulder. A black leather motorcycle jacket was draped over his shoulders like a cape and his black leather pants were tight all the way down. He wore heavier black boots that rose over his ankles.

Yugi had large, friendly violet eyes a shade or so darker than Marik's and a ready smile on his lips. He held himself with an air of reserved regality that subtly commanded respect if not obedience. Yami, on the other hand, radiated authority that demanded respect. His eyes were narrower than Yugi's and a deep, wine red. He was taller than Yugi by an inch or so and hovered close by his twin like a shadow.

Together they painted an intimidating picture that gave even the Justice League pause. Thus, it was Marik who finally stepped forward and spoke. "I don't know about these idiots but I have a bone to pick with you," he said, crossing his arms and leaning on one hip.

"How so?" Yami said, his deep voice reverberating in the room as he followed his twin to the lounge area. Yugi sat on one of the chairs with a low backrest and crossed his legs comfortably while Yami stood behind him resting strong hands on his shoulders.

Marik eyed the two of them with ill-concealed jealously. "I woke up this morning with my lover gone from my bed, not to mention the entire country of Egypt. Shaadi was kind enough to inform me Bakura was now in Japan at your behest. Either of you care to explain?"

"So it's official then?" Yugi said with a bright smile. "Congratulations!"

"Ugh, shut it King," Marik groaned. "Why is he in Japan? And why wasn't I told?"

"Shaadi informed me of a certain," he glanced at the Justice League watching them significantly, "meddler who was 'digging where he should not,' as Shaadi put it."

"So what? Bakura and I are not guilty. Whoever stole that dagger was adept at shadows, but it was not us."

"Shadows?" Yugi asked. "Our Shadows?"

Marik shook his head. "No. Our Shadows dislike this..." Marik's lip raised in a sneer, "thing. Wherever it went, my Shadows avoided it. It was like looking in a mirror and seeing your reflection doing something you aren't."

Yugi and Yami stared into each other's eyes in silence for several moments before Yugi dropped his gaze and Yami turned back to Marik. "I believe I understand," Yami said slowly. "We too have felt a similar phenomenon here. Perhaps your robber has come here."

"Bad taste," Marik said with a huff.

"Watch it," Arrow said and Yugi bit back a smile.

"He called you 'King,'" J'onn said, drawing the twins' gaze. "Why?"

"Because I am the King," Yugi said. "And he," he nodded to his twin, "is the Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh? Good," Flash said. "Then you can do something about this creep." He pointed to the blonde Egyptian.

"Creep?" Marik muttered, offended.

"For what reason?" Yami asked, crimson eyes confused.

"Oh, I don't know, for taking over my friend's mind?" Flash said.

Both Yami and Yugi tensed, focusing their crimson and violet eyes on their Priest, all traces of amusement gone. "Is it true, Marik?" Yugi asked softly.

Marik nodded stiffly. "He was leaving anyway. I knew he could fly and...I wanted Bakura back. So, I just used my influence to encourage him to take me to Japan before letting him continue back to the other Justice twats."

"Twats?" Shayera muttered, glaring through her feathered mask.

Yugi's eyes saddened. "You know the penalty for that crime. Why did you not try to contact us? We would have helped you."

Marik crossed his arms. "I can do things myself."

Yugi frowned as Yami stepped away from his place behind the chair and moved to stand in front of his Priest. As the head of the Dark Triad, it was the Pharaoh's duty to enact penalties for those whose powers were Dark leaning. Marik took a deep breath and forced himself to relax under his Pharaoh's gaze. He nodded when he felt he was ready to receive his punishment.

"Marik Ishtar, called Priest of the Dark," the Pharaoh intoned in hieratic. "You have broken the law of the Shadow Court. You stand accused of forcing your mind onto another's, controlling them without their consent. What do you say to this?"

"I stand guilty," Marik replied in the same language.

"As you say," the Pharaoh said. "Your penalty will be the sealing of your Shadows until such time as you repent or another Shadow monarch repeals this."

Marik's face was emotionless as two fingers touched his forehead. He struggled to remain standing still and resist the overpowering urge to run, to fight back, to weep as his Shadows were cut off from him. He felt deaf, blind, and mute and it took him a moment to realize he was shaking. Tears blurred his sight but he refused to give in and cry at the loss. It felt like part of his soul had been cut off and locked away behind strong doors, which in a way it had.

He blinked when warm hands took his gently and met Yugi's heartfelt gaze. He swallowed at the tender smile his King gave him.

"Don't worry, Marik," Yugi said kindly in hieratic. "It won't last forever. You have suffered too much to warrant that. I will have the seal removed within two days' time. You have my word." He stood on his toes and placed a brief kiss on his Priest's forehead. "I want you to know I would have done the same thing had I been in your shoes and Yami had been taken from me." For some reason, that made Marik's lips quirk. "Go rest. We'll wake you if anything happens."

Marik nodded. But instead of leaving right away, he knelt and kissed Yugi's fingers. "Thank you," he said in Arabic. Then he stood and, back straight with renewed hope, strode to the couch and lay on it facing away from the audience.

"I am sorry you had to witness that," Yugi said softly, drawing his guests' attention away from Marik and back to himself.

"What did you do to him?" Arrow asked, warily hefting his bow.

"I sealed his Shadows away from him," Yami said, his forehead scrunched in worry. "It is not something I enjoy doing, but the law is clear as is the penalty for breaking it. Even those in the Shadow Court are bound by the law. The same punishment that would be given for a crime committed by a lesser Shadow user would also be enacted upon a member of the Court. Even Yugi, Kaiba, and I stand bound by those laws and punishments."

"Should we ever try to shirk our duties or give ourselves a punishment unequal to the crime," Yugi said, "the Shadows themselves will rebel and enact their own justice." A pale hand reached out and took hold of the Pharaoh's, offering what comfort could be given. "The act of enacting a punishment is a form of Shadow magic called a Penalty Game. The rules of Shadow Games are strictly enforced by the Shadows themselves with the punishment dealt evenly to all involved no matter the person's standing in power, both magical or otherwise."

"Anyone who cheats in a Shadow Game is forced to forfeit and submit to a Penalty Game whether the original Game is finished or not," Yami said, squeezing Yugi's hand and returning to his side. "Breaking the law of the Shadow Court is equivalent to cheating in a Shadow Game." Crimson eyes lifted to stare unwaveringly at the Justice League. "The difference is the Shadow Court must enact a Penalty Game instead of the Shadows."

"What's the difference between the..." Shayera hesitated, "the Shadow Court dictating the penalties instead of the Shadows doing it?"

"The difference is we understand and offer mercy," Yugi said. "The Shadows do not comprehend this concept. For instance, had Marik's punishment been left up to the Shadows, he would likely have been forced to go insane and cause more harm to both himself and others. Because Yami cast the Penalty Game, I was able to step in and offer mercy."

"That is what you are," J'onn said, as if thinking aloud. "You are mercy to...Yami's punishment."

Yugi's lips twitched as he sat down. "In a way, yes, I suppose that's one way to look at it."

J'onn glanced at Marik's back in thought. "Will his mind recover?"

Yugi frowned in confusion. "His mind?"

"He has suffered much-"

"Stop," Yami said, eyes glittering dangerously. "You value privacy, telepath. Allow Marik that courtesy as well."

J'onn blinked. "I apologize."

Flash raised his hand. "I have a question: What language were you speaking?"

Yugi smiled. "A language that has not been spoken aloud for centuries, if not longer."

"I have heard that language spoken before," J'onn said. "Kaiba spoke it."

"When was this?" Yugi asked, placing a pale hand over the identical one resting on his shoulder.

J'onn lifted his head to meet the curious violet eyes. "The man who was saved when Kaiba stepped into a dome of darkness heard it. I heard it in a man's memories."

"Edgar," Flash mumbled.

Yami tilted his head in thought. "It is a language that allows us to channel power in a more direct way than our usual methods," Yami said. "We are also unable to lie when speaking that particular tongue."

"Because lying is a form of cheating," Arrow said, beginning to understand.

"You catch on quick, fledgling," Yami said sending a sly grin in the vigilante's direction. "I hope you end up under my jurisdiction when your powers decide your orientation."

"Orientation?" Arrow asked.

"He won't Yami," Yugi said, earning a raised eyebrow from his darker twin. "I'll explain if you could all sit down." Yugi smiled in a genuinely friendly manner and gestured to the bench and chairs nearby. "Honestly, watching you all just stand there awkwardly is a little odd. Not to mention I try not to look up to people more than I have to." He chuckled and even Yami smiled, red eyes gazing fondly down at his twin.

"You guys are seriously close, huh?" Flash said, pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards so his legs straddled the chair back. He rested his arms on the top of the chair back and watched the dark twins interact.

Yami snorted. "You could say that." He shared a secretive smile with Yugi.

"You can sit on the bench if you want, Hawkgirl," Yugi said, nodding to the bench by the window. "It won't cramp your wings."

Shayera sat gratefully on the bench, allowing her folded wings to brush the floor behind her. J'onn sat next to her while Arrow sat on the windowsill. When everyone was situated, Yugi smiled up at Yami. Something seemed to pass between them because Yami barked a laugh before controlling himself.

"You are telepathic," J'onn said, eyes widening slightly.

"We are," Yami replied.

"Then why does Kaiba hate telepaths so much if he likes you?" Arrow asked, surreptitiously checking his watch. He really should call Diggle and let him know where he was.

"'Like' is one way to describe Kaiba's views of us," Yami said smirking. "Our method of telepathy is different from yours J'onn," he continued. "We can only speak to each other." He brushed the back of his hand against Yugi's chin earning him a fond hum as Yugi tilted his head into the touch. "We can speak to Kaiba and our fellow Courtiers if they are within range and are strong enough to hear us and reply. But it is more of an exchange of emotions that translate into words our minds can comprehend than the more literal telepathy you use. However, Kaiba is the exception. We can speak to each other in words simply because of who and what we are."

"And what are you?" Shayera asked, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"As I said before," Yugi said. "I am the King and he," he nodded to Yami, "is the Pharaoh."

"But the King of what? The Pharaoh of what?" Flash demanded in exasperation. "I mean, no offense dude, but there hasn't been a Pharaoh for years."

"My title of King grew from the title I earned by winning Kaiba's Battle City Tournaments. It's a title I now share with Yami." Violet eyes darkened. "But I don't think that's what you mean."

"Not really, though I am curious about the tournament title too," Flash admitted.

"King of Games," Yugi said simply. "I, now we," he gestured to Yami, "are the King of Games. That is the title we earned in the tournaments. My full title, known only to those in the Shadow Court and those under my rule, with few exceptions, is King of the Shadow Realm and the Earthbound Shadow Kingdom." Yugi blushed. "It's a bit too formal for me. Not to mention, it's a mouthful so you understand why I rarely use it."

"Kingdom, as in a literal kingdom?" Flash asked, impressed.

"Yes and no," Yami said, taking over. "It's all rather complicated and would take too long to explain. It's also not really your business. However, yes we do have a kingdom. It's just not limited by something as basic as national borders. Put simply, all those who use Shadow magic, no matter what power level, are in our kingdom and thus under our jurisdiction." He stared directly at Arrow as he said this.

"So, I answer to you?" Arrow said incredulously. "I don't bow to anyone."

Yami considered the vigilante for a moment. No one saw anything happen but Arrow jumped, scrambling off the windowsill to stand near Flash, an arrow nocked to his bowstring. Shayera stood as well.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

Yami did not answer. Instead, he leaned back, a look of realization on his face. He turned to Yugi who was watching the scene calmly. "You knew," he said simply.

"I did."

"Knew what?" Arrow asked, wary of the two people in front of him. Whatever he had felt had been dark, so dark as to be oppressive.

"That you were too light to ever fall under Yami's jurisdiction," Yugi said. "What you felt were Yami's Shadows. He is the Pharaoh and the head of the Dark Triad. He rules those whose powers are oriented towards the darker side of Shadow magic." He glanced at the Egyptian youth still curled on the couch. "Marik is one of the three members of the Pharaoh's Triad."

"Who are the others?" J'onn asked.

"You'll find out if it ever becomes important," Yami said. Crimson eyes met violet. "Is he yours then?"

Yugi shook his head. "No." Yugi gazed at Arrow steadily. "He is too Dark for me."

"Wait, too dark? Too light? Not dark enough? What?"

Yugi actually laughed. "I like you, Flash. You remind me of my Knight."

Flash hesitated. "Your what now?"

"My Knight. You'll meet him later. He's out grocery shopping I believe." Yugi gained a long suffering look. "Or he was last time I checked. He's probably found an arcade and got distracted."

"Don't act like you don't want to join him," Yami chided gently.

Yugi groaned childishly and sank back into the chair miserably. "I would _much_ rather be there than here. I haven't played a video game in ages." Yami had the decency to look embarrassed. "I wasn't scolding you, Yami."

Yami just huffed but allowed his hand to be caressed.

"Back on topic," Flash said. "Light? Dark? Yeah?"

"Everything is fast for you, isn't it?" Yami said, grinning. "Yugi is the head of the Light Triad, the opposite of my Dark Triad. Arrow, your Shadows are too light for me to rule but too dark for Yugi to rule so you must fall under the Regent's jurisdiction."

"The Regent?" Arrow parroted.

"Wait, hold up," Flash said, waving his hands. "I thought there was only a regent when the king or queen or whoever was too young to rule or couldn't rule due to whatever reason."

"Traditionally, yes," Yugi replied, pushing himself up. "But we work as a Triumvirate. Three orientations, three triads, three rulers. I am the King, head of the Light Triad, and directly responsible for those whose Shadows are oriented towards the Light. Yami is the Pharaoh, head of the Dark Triad and directly responsible for those whose Shadows are dark oriented. The Regent is the head of the Triad of the Balance, or the Neutral Triad as it's more commonly called." Yugi grinned. "Fewer words. He's directly responsible for those whose Shadows are a careful balance of both Dark and Light."

"And I would fall under the Regent's jurisdiction?" Arrow clarified.

Yugi nodded. "He's already claimed you as his."

"Claimed?" Arrow balked. "I'm not owned by anyone."

Yugi grimaced. "That's not what I meant. English is not my first language so I sometimes use the wrong words. I meant, he's already declared you to be under his rule."

"How's he done that if we haven't met him yet?" Shayera asked.

J'onn tilted his head thoughtfully. "We have met him."

Yami grinned. "Telepath or not, I think I like you."

"We have?" Flash asked, turning to J'onn in surprise.

The Martian blinked. "The reason Marik was punished by you," gold eyes focused on Yami, "and not Kaiba or Yugi was because he was under your jurisdiction, correct?" Yami nodded. "Then only the head of Arrow's Shadow orientation could punish him for Shadow crimes."

"Unless the crime was great enough to warrant a full Judgement Game requiring all three of the Inner Court to attend," Yami said nodding.

J'onn nodded. "I see."

"See what?" Flash pressed.

J'onn met crimson eyes evenly. "The Regent is Seto Kaiba, is it not?"

Yami's grin darkened to something more dangerous but proud nonetheless. "I do like you."

"Careful, Yami, you'll make me jealous," Yugi teased. Yami merely chuckled.


	16. Suspicion in the Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arrow makes a call, Diana asks for guidance, suspicion grows in the ranks, and Noa is _not_ an A.I.

"Kaiba?!" Flash cried, sitting bolt upright in shock. "As in rich-asshole-sleeping-in-the-bedroom-back-there Kaiba? That Kaiba?"

Instead of being offended, Yugi actually laughed, quickly covering his mouth in a pathetic attempt to smother his laughter. Yami cackled loud and proud. "Yes, that Kaiba," Yami gasped between cackles.

"The one and only, as he'd say," Yugi said, gaining some semblance of control back. He had to smack Yami's back playfully in order to help his twin recover. "He's been our Regent for the past several years now. His past experience with ruling and running a multimillion dollar company from the age of sixteen makes him the perfect choice. Besides, the Shadows had already claimed him for the job before we were even aware of it."

"Ruling?" Shayera murmured.

"You make it sound like this wasn't a choice," Arrow said cautiously, fingering his cell phone again.

"It wasn't," Yugi said, confirming the vigilante's suspicions. Violet eyes noticed the phone and smiled. "Go ahead. Kaiba will be sleeping for at least several more hours and Jounouchi probably won't be back with food until around five. So I suggest everyone settles in, I know jet lag is still eating me."

Taking his own advice to heart, Yugi promptly pulled his legs up to his chest and curled in a ball in the chair to nap. Yami grinned, mussing his twin's hair fondly, before settling on the arm of Yugi's chair allowing the shorter twin to use him as a substitute backrest. Arrow took advantage of the break to walk over to the corner of the room and dial his friends. Shayera remained on her bench when Flash scooted his chair over to her to talk. J'onn stood and pulled out his communicator. He held it out, silently asking Yami for permission to use it. The Pharaoh nodded and the Martian stepped away to contact the Watchtower.

Arrow was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet when the ring tone finally stopped beeping. Unfortunately, he barely had the chance to form a greeting before Diggle's voice rang through the speaker by his ear with deafening intensity. So he _had_ been missed. He wisely waited until his friend took a breath before speaking.

"I'm fine, Diggle," he began. "We had a run-in with someone who seems to know what's going on around here and things got a bit out of hand."

 _"Are you alright?"_ the deep voice asked in concern.

"I'm fine. But I've got a lot to tell you. To start with, I was right. Whoever's behind this crime spree is a lunatic. What I didn't count on was that apparently he's a lunatic with magic."

 _"Magic,"_ Diggle parroted in disbelief. _"Just when I start to think I've seen it all," he muttered. "Can it be dealt with?"_ he asked louder.

"I think so," Arrow confirmed. "I've got a few," he hesitated, wondering what adjective would best fit Yugi, Yami, or even Kaiba, "potential allies here who are familiar with this type of magic and willing to help. Which brings to mind, remember Seto Kaiba?"

_"The guy you brought to the bar last night before you ran off without even a 'good night'? Yeah, I remember."_

Arrow smirked. "Long story, but turns out he's one of us."

 _"How so?"_ the former Army Ranger asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

"Like I said, long story. I'll give you the details in person; but basically, I saw him stop whatever was going on last night. He saved three lives, John." He winced at the memory of the insane blonde woman. "Well, he saved two lives, at least. I'm not sure about the third yet."

_"So he's some rich magician?"_

Arrow huffed a laugh. "Yeah, that's about the gist of it. There are three other people here who're with Kaiba and I think there's someone else on the way."

 _"Big party, huh? And you didn't invite me?"_ Diggle snarked, a relieved smile audible in his voice.

"No ladies, birds aside."

 _"Ah, I see."_ The friends shared a smile neither could see but both could hear _. "Walter called,"_ John said, turning to other topics in need of discussion. _"He was looking for you. You do remember your appointment with the mayor for that ribbon cutting ceremony at four o'clock, right?"_

Arrow sighed. "Yeah. I don't exactly have a change of clothes with me though."

_"Don't worry. I gotcha covered."_

Arrow smiled. "Did I ever tell you what a great buddy you are, John?"

_"In between slipping from my watch which is meant to protect you, yes, on occasion. One last thing. You had better bring a fresh batch of coffee for Felicity."_

"She slept there again last night, didn't she?" Arrow groaned.

John glanced at the lightly snoring blonde girl collapsed at the computer desk. _"If you call the drooling on the keyboard sleeping, then yeah."_ He shook his head. _"The Justice League taking this seriously now?"_

"Oh hell yeah," Arrow said, eyes burning. "Even Superman wants to come down here."

 _"Oh god,"_ Diggle muttered, rubbing his forehead _. "That'll be a media nightmare."_

"He's not coming."

_"He's not?"_

Arrow snorted. "Kaiba told him off."

Diggle could not help but be impressed. _"To his face?"_

"Yep. He staying up in the Watchtower. Only J'onn, Flash, and Hawkgirl are here right now. The others are on standby. Listen, John," Arrow glanced at the others in the room before turning so his back was to them and said quieter, "sorry 'bout worrying you."

 _"Hey,"_ Diggle said _, "you're helping stop this. That's good enough for me. Just get your skinny green ass back over here and get something decent on for me, alright?"_

"I will," Arrow replied with a grin. "Coffee, right?"

_"Right."_

"See ya there."

He hung up and turned, halting when he saw a pair of burning red eyes staring at him. He returned the gaze as evenly as he could. There was just something unreal about those eyes besides the color that disturbed him.

"You're leaving." It was not a question but Arrow nodded anyway.

"I have to be somewhere," he said.

Yami nodded. "I would like your permission to track you until Kaiba wakes up."

"Track me?" Arrow asked warily.

"Not follow you, but keep watch on you through your Shadows. This is your city and the native Shadows here have claimed you as theirs. The only reason they obey me and my friends is because we are their rulers." Yami tilted his head with a impressed smile. "I want to watch you to see how the Shadows react to you."

"And you're asking my permission?"

"It's considered rude to watch someone else's Shadows in such a way without the user's knowledge or permission. It's equivalent to a Peeping Tom watching someone undress in their private bathroom."

"Ah." Arrow went over the possible consequences of allowing this to happen before remembering Kaiba calling him by his first name several times. If Kaiba knew his civilian identity, and Yugi already said he knew his and his companions' civilian identities, then chances were high Yami did as well. With that knowledge in mind, the vigilante nodded. "Alright. Just one question."

"Ask."

"This thing, whatever's causing all this mess," Arrow waved an arm indicating the occurrences in Starling City, "do we know what it wants?"

Yami frowned. "Not at the moment, although I think Kaiba suspects something."

"What does he think?"

Yami eyed him thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging. "I do not know for certain, but he seems to think all of this was a trap to lure someone from the Shadow monarchy here."

"Why here?"

"I don't know. There could be any number of reasons, but none of them make sense."

Arrow nodded, considering the new information. "Marik mentioned a shadow thief that wasn't one of yours and you said you'd been feeling something similar here."

"Yes," the Pharaoh said carefully. "Do you know something about this?"

"Not me personally, but Green Lantern and Hawkgirl have had an encounter with something like that before." Arrow looked at Shayera currently involved in a conversation with Flash. "He calls himself the Shadow Thief and robbed an Egyptian tomb not too long ago."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Yes, of this I am aware. That's when Marik first contacted me about the disturbances in Egypt. It's why we did not sense the first Shadow Game taking place here in Starling City and why we did not act on it faster. For that, I am truly sorry."

Yami bowed at the waist in traditional Japanese fashion. Arrow awkwardly waved his hands in front of Yami, indicating he did not have to do that. Yami straightened and continued speaking. "When the second Game was played, we took notice. However, we did not act immediately because individual Games are not all that entirely uncommon. Although normally if the Game is enacted by someone who is not trained in Shadow magic, they usually end up paying the ultimate price as do their victims. By the time we would have arrived here, it would have been too late to do anything to stop it."

"So you waited," Arrow said, struggling to hold his temper. The Pharaoh's reasoning made sense, except there had been a survivor of the second Game; a young boy who was still in a medically induced coma to prevent his insanity from hurting him.

"No," Yami countered. "We did not wait. While true, it was too late to stop the Game that was played, we always come to investigate just in case. Kaiba offered to go in our place because he already had plans to come here anyway for business. It would have given him a perfect excuse to explain his sudden departure for America."

"But flights take time," Arrow said. "Why didn't he just do whatever it was he did to get us here earlier?"

"Because Shadow Travel is not made for long distances. Only one member of our Court has the ability to travel vast distances quickly and he suffers a debilitating price for the extended use of this. Not only that, but he was not in Japan when we felt the second Game being played. And while he can easily start and dispel Shadow Games, he cannot enact a Judgement Game as that right falls to the Inner Court only."

Arrow nodded reluctantly. "And the third Game?"

Yami's eyes darkened. "Kaiba was delayed by outside circumstances." At Arrow's raised eyebrow, Yami reluctantly admitted, "Mokuba got sick. It's why he didn't come with Kaiba originally."

That explained a lot actually. Arrow could not bring himself to completely forgive the Court's delayed reaction to all of this, but he could understand the reasoning. If Thea ever got sick, he would probably drop everything to be sure she would recover, even if it was as simple as a cold.

"If you want," Yami said, cutting into the vigilante's thoughts, "I could send you somewhere where you can slip away more easily."

"How?"

Yami merely grinned. "You have a particular place in mind?"

Arrow thought for a moment. "Yes, actually."

"Then visualize it clearly, I'll do the rest."

Nodding, Arrow pictured the Verdant's rafters clearly in his head. The club would be closed right now and would not open for another couple hours. He was beginning to feel the distinct burning in his cheeks from the most likely very strange appearance this whole thing must have looked to his comrades when he felt a rushing sensation. His eyes flew open in time for him to see the metal beam traversing the ceiling in front of him. Grabbing it, he swung down to the beam below, balancing carefully before actually taking in his surroundings.

It was the Verdant. It was still dark and abandoned at the moment. The stage and dance floor were silent and the only light came through the windows. Well, now there was a nifty talent. He briefly wondered if he would ever be able to do that with his Shadows before remembering his purpose. He mentally braced himself for the scolding he would likely get from his best friends as he made his way down to his hideout in the basement. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Diana landed gently on Themyscira and made her way to the temple of Artemis situated on the plateau overlooking her home. When she arrived, she knelt before the carved statue of her goddess and prayed.

"Artemis, protector of women, lover of the hunt, I beseech thee. Grant me but a moment of your time to bestow upon me your great wisdom."

At first, nothing happened. Then ripples of cloth appeared in Diana's vision. She dared not raise her eyes to the heavenly woman standing before her without permission.

"You called, my faithful servant?" said a voice that was both young and old.

Diana kept her eyes trained on the ground. "I would ask you a question, my goddess."

"Ask."

"In the Man's World, I met a male who dared insult you."

"Not uncommon with men," Artemis said, traces of mild annoyance in her voice.

Diana hesitated before continuing. "He called you and the other gods copycats, Protector of Women."

"Copycats?" The derision was definitely more pronounced now. "Did he say why?"

"He did not, my Goddess." Diana collected her thoughts before speaking again. "He used a power that is new to us. It repelled the Thanagaran's mace, made specifically to disrupt magic, and stopped Green Lantern's attack without explanation. Now he may have claimed one of the Justice League, my comrades-at-arms, as a recruit. Please, my Goddess," Diana pressed her head to the stone floor, "I ask your advice."

Artemis did not speak right away. "This man," she said softly, "if he claimed us to be copycats, then he must follow another pantheon. To what pantheon does he claim to adhere to?"

"He..." Diana paused, realizing she did not think to ask Kaiba that very question. "He did not say explicitly, but he spoke of a Pharaoh so I would assume the Egyptian pantheon."

There was no response for several minutes before Diana dared raise her gaze to find herself alone in the temple. Uncertain, she looked around cautiously, confirming she was indeed alone. Hesitating a moment longer, she activated her winged shoes gifted to her by Hermes and returned to Man's World with more questions and fewer answers.

* * *

 

Superman stood in the Lounge facing the Earth hanging in the void below the satellite. He could almost feel Batman's gaze burning into his back.

"You wanted to talk," he said, turning to his comrade-at-arms. "So talk."

Batman narrowed his eyes and deliberately remained silent for several seconds before speaking. "You need to learn when to stand down, Clark."

"I won't abandon my friends to an unknown party," Superman countered, crossing his arms defiantly.

"I didn't say that." Batman strode further into the room until he stood head-to-head with the Kryptonian. "There's a difference between standing down and surrendering."

"I hardly see the difference."

"And there," Batman said, placing a finger against Superman's chest, "is your problem. You assume that pausing during a battle is equivalent to surrender. You're wrong. You do not antagonize the enemy unless you're absolutely sure doing so won't harm or endanger an ally. We don't know hardly anything about this Seto Kaiba except that he uses a power that has been unknown by all of us, even by our resident Greek god worshiping Amazon princess. That tells us something important."

"What would that be?" Clark Kent said, glaring at his darker counterpart.

"Whatever pantheon Kaiba adheres to or draws his powers from, if he worships one at all, has been able to conceal its existence from the general populace and our observations for who knows how long." Batman stepped back and strode past the red caped man to stare out the window at Earth below. "Who knows what he's done with this power of his without us noticing. That makes him powerful and dangerous. Friend or not, we still don't know enough to decide yet. You do not antagonize someone like that."

"J'onn seems to think he's a friend," Superman countered, playing devil's advocate.

"And I trust J'onn's instincts," Batman agreed, "but we still need more information and solid proof before making a definitive decision that could affect others outside the Justice League as well as ourselves."

"Agreed," Superman admitted reluctantly. "So, why did you send Diana back to Themyscira?"

"I figured who would know of a previously unknown pantheon of gods than other gods." Batman faced his counterpart once more. "I'm not about to let a friend get caught up in something potentially dangerous knowing I could have done something to stop it."

"You're talking about Arrow," Superman said. "You think he could be in trouble."

"I think Kaiba is dangerous and watching him be involved with the murders already happening in in Starling City, no matter what he was doing, does not help his case."

"You suspect Arrow's hiding something?"

Batman shook his head. "Maybe, though if he is, I doubt he's doing it consciously. He's protective of his city and the people in it and would do anything to keep them safe. But it's precisely because of that, that I suspect Arrow may be compromised."

Superman's eyes darkened. "You won't hurt him," he warned.

"I don't want to. For now, I just want him kept under watch."

"You want me to do it."

Batman nodded. "Kaiba isn't afraid of me, but he obviously dislikes you. So does his Egyptian friend, and you and I both saw what he was capable of." They both grimaced remembering Green Lantern's brief loss of mental control. "Don't interfere if you can avoid it, but keep an eye out."

"What exactly do you want me to look out for?" Superman asked.

"Anything unusual."

"Like domes of darkness?" Superman said, raising an eyebrow sardonically.

Batman grinned. "Exactly like that."

* * *

 

"This is a lot more difficult than it looks," John groaned, surrendering for the fifth time in the past two hours. "The art's nice though."

Noa laughed. "Yeah, it is. You're catching on well for a beginner, though." The smile became a light frown. "The art may be nice, but the artist was an asshole. I'm glad he's gone. Care for another round?"

"Gone? Oh, uh, sure."

Noa shuffled the computerized Duel Monsters cards and dealt them out again across the screen. "Maximillion Pegasus, the former CEO of Industrial Illusions, created the game. He hand painted the original designs for the Duel Monsters cards."

"Hand painted?" John looked at his hand with newfound respect. "He's good. He has a good eye for detail."

"Well, I'd say he _had_ a good eye for detail," Noa said, placing a card face down in defense mode and ending his turn. "Not so much anymore."

"Why not?" John asked, hesitantly placing a fairy type monster face up in defense mode.

"Because he's dead." Noah placed a monster face up in attack mode and attacked John's fairy monster causing the hero to groan in frustration. "Good riddance to him."

"You really don't like him, do you?" John noted, placing another card down, this time face down in a Magic or Trap Card slot.

"He tried to kill my brothers and almost did kill Yugi." Computerized eyes hardened viciously. "You bet I hate him."

"That reminds me, why do you refer to Kaiba as your little brother?"

Noa grinned. "'Cause I'm his older brother."

"But you're an A.I., a computerized intelligence. How can Kaiba be your brother?"

"By not being an A.I. I was human at one point."

"J'onn to Watchtower," the Martian's voice echoed through the speakers, interrupting the game. John did not notice it at first, too busy staring at Noa in shock.

"Hold on a second," John said, trying to come to terms with what he had just heard. "You were human?"

"You should answer your friend," Noa said, ignoring the question.

Green Lantern sat back and reached over to turn on the communicator. "We're not done talking about this," he warned. Noa just shrugged and waited patiently for the hero to finish talking to his friend. "J'onn, this is Lantern."

"Lantern, I have news."

"I'm all ears." Lantern leaned back in his chair comfortably.

"I do not understand," came the somewhat confused reply.

"It's a phrase," Lantern clarified, ignoring Noa's childish giggles. "It means 'I'm listening.'"

"I see. We have arrived in Starling City and met up with friends of Kaiba's."

Green Lantern sat up in interest. "What do you think of them?"

"I...believe them to not be a danger to us at the moment."

"But?" Lantern pressed.

"But," J'onn said reluctantly, "they...unnerve me. One in particular more so than the other. But I have learned appearances can be deceiving."

"That's never good," John muttered, rubbing his close cut beard thoughtfully. "This person got a name?"

"He calls himself Yami, although I doubt that is his real name."

"Oh, you met the Pharaoh!" Noa said, chiming in cheerfully. "Don't worry about him. He won't hurt you unless you hurt someone he cares about. Particularly Yugi. He's obsessively protective of Yugi, understandable given his situation. I heard Weevil tricked Yami into thinking he'd killed Yugi in front of him and Yami tortured him long after their Game ended before finally letting his soul get taken by the Seal of Orichalcos. Jounouchi said he only stopped because Anzu, that's the Emissary, forced him to."

Well then. Neither one of the Justice League heroes within earshot had an appropriate response for that.


	17. Coffee and Lots of Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee is gold and questions are answered without getting answered.

Kaiba woke up slowly for once. Sleep lingered on the edges of his consciousness, tugging him back into oblivion. It did not help that the bed was soft and warm and a comforting weight was pressed up to his chest. He opened his eyes, wincing as the afternoon sun shone directly on his face. Well, that explained why he woke up. He would be annoyed if he had not been aware that he had work to do.

He shifted, unfolding from the curled position he had slept in, freezing when he heard a tired groan and felt something cuddle into his chest. Blue eyes opened fully and stared down in front of him to see a mop of messy black hair tucked under his chin. Mokuba had latched onto him and refused to let go even while asleep. It was adorable and Kaiba found it harder to fight back a smile than it usually was.

So he did not fight it. The smile was small and unsure from years of disuse, but the emotion was true and heartfelt. He squeezed his treasured little brother close, wanting badly to stay in bed longer like this. He may have felt mostly rested now thanks to his nap but he knew there was no way he was completely caught up recharging his soul. Unfortunately, life and its troubles waited for no one, not even Kaiba Seto.

Reluctantly, he worked himself free of his brother's embrace. He was quietly amused at the way they had managed to entangle themselves in each other, their clothes, and the blankets. It was a right mess. When he finally wriggled free, he carefully replaced the vacant place he once occupied with a pillow and a clump of still warm blankets.

He made to stand when something tugged him back. Blue eyes glanced back and sparkled when they saw Mokuba's fist holding onto the edge of Kaiba's trench coat, preventing him from escaping. Huffing a soundless laugh, Kaiba slipped his arms out of the long, purple sleeves and laid the coat down over his brother. He placed a brief kiss in his brother's messy hair before standing, finally free.

The Isono cousins had not moved since the brothers fell asleep and Kaiba could not help but be impressed at their loyalty. He brushed a hand through his hair, knocking the stray strands back into a semblance of order and stretched, rolling his shoulders with satisfying pops. He placed a hand on each of the men's shoulders in a show of respect, grateful to Ra these two men had stumbled into his life. They certainly made his crazy life somewhat easier to handle.

Rubbing his neck, he walked into the bathroom to wash his face and force away the lingering exhaustion. He was feeling the jet lag no matter how hard he wanted to deny it. There was just something innately wrong when his body screamed at him that it was night and he should be sleeping but the sun shining brightly outside argued the point with brilliant proof. He rubbed his eyes with a damp washcloth he soaked in hot water and wrung out and glanced in the mirror.

His black shirt and pants were rumpled but still decent, there were the beginnings of shadows under his eyes but nothing too noticeable yet, and there would probably be a bruise on his side under his clothes were his Deck holster had dug into him since he forgot to remove it before he fell asleep. Speaking of holsters, Kaiba checked his belt for his gun holster. He did not see it and stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom looking around until his eyes settled on the familiar weapon still in its holster lying on the far bedside table.

That was stupid of him to forget to take it off before sleeping, especially with Mokuba so close. Kaiba must have been much more tired than he originally thought. He met Fuguta's eyes and nodded his thanks, receiving a nod return. He double checked his appearance in the mirror, making sure he was somewhat presentable, before striding confidently to the door leading to the suite. His eyes glanced one last time at Mokuba, still asleep on the bed and curled around the Seto-substitute, before stepping out into the common area, closing the door quietly behind him.

The sight that met him would have thrown him for a loop had it happened less than five years ago, but now it just felt annoying. Yugi was curled in a ball in one of the armchairs near the window with his head resting in Yami's lap. The Pharaoh was sitting on the chair arm propping up Yugi's neck and running an absent hand through his other soul's hair while his eyes were distant. Kaiba could distantly feel the slither of Yami's Shadows on the edges of his senses but did not think much of it. Marik was sitting quietly upside down on the couch with his feet up against the wall and shuffling through his cards with an unreadable expression on his face.

Kaiba had to do a double take for Marik, staring at him for several seconds in confusion. He could not feel the Egyptian with his Shadows at all. It was as if there was a huge hole where Marik should be. It was disconcerting.

Turning away from the lunatic, Kaiba glanced around at the other people occupying the room. The Justice League certainly stood out amongst his fellow Shadow users like lighthouses on the sea at night. The telepath was sitting in the far corner of the room watching everyone with his eerie eyes that rubbed Kaiba the wrong way. The pet bird was sitting on the bench with her back to him and preening her feathers, a necessary evil for feathered wings but it still felt too prissy for him to take. Speedy was surprisingly flicking through his phone, probably on Facebook or something like that.

Naturally, it was Yami who saw him first, but he said nothing. He and Kaiba merely acknowledged each other's existence before returning to what they were doing. The telepath noticed him next and followed his movements with his alien eyes. Kaiba met the gold eyes with his own before deliberately ignoring the Martian and moving to the coffee pot. He needed something strong to wake him up.

"Sleep well?" Shayera asked, seeing him finally.

Kaiba did not look at her nor did he respond to her. Right now, his sole focus was getting coffee. There was no way he was speaking to anyone until after he had at least one cup. It was a routine no one, not even Mokuba had been able to break him of. Luckily, he did not have to brew a new batch, the black gold was still hot and steaming. He walked right up to the coffepot sitting on the counter by the door to the hotel suite, grabbed the plastic handle, and poured himself a cup, filling it to the brim. He set the pot down and took his first sip, the heat burning his throat and warming up his vocal chords. He sighed in relief.

"Awake yet?" a deep voice asked in fluent Japanese.

Kaiba turned to face the room and leaned back against the counter sipping his coffee. Blue eyes glanced up and met crimson mildly before lowering back to his black coffee. Yami snickered.

"Does he talk?" Shayera asked, not happy with being ignored.

Blue eyes glared at her before flickering back to the coffee in his hand. Yami took pity on her and answered for the businessman. "He does, just not until he's had his coffee," he said in English.

Kaiba stuffed his free hand in his pocket and settled into a more comfortable position leaning against the counter and actually studied the details of the room and its occupants. Noticing the kohl lining Yami's and Yugi's eyes, he removed his hand from his pocket and tapped the skin under his own eye in question.

"Yugi held Court before you got here," Yami said. "We didn't have time to change before all of you arrived."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and lifted his head, staring at Yami steadily.

"Just his Triad," Yami assured him. "He wanted to contact his friends."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and let his shoulders droop as he relaxed again. He raised an eyebrow waiting for the Pharaoh to continue.

"Bakura made it to Japan safely, although he's causing quite a bit of trouble and driving both Honda and Otogi up the wall." Kaiba snorted and Marik's lips twitched up in a faint grin. "Anzu was not able to stay in contact for long because she had a performance, but she had news from Mai."

Kaiba sat up again in interest, still sipping his coffee.

"She's arrived in California but is otherwise still on the road. She plans on getting here either late tonight or tomorrow depending on traffic and such."

The CEO nodded and slouched again, glancing at Marik significantly. Yami's eyes darkened in reply. Blue eyes flickered away, gazing around the room absently while his Shadow senses carefully avoided touching the gaping hole that should have been Marik. His gaze settled on a couple bags piled behind Yugi's chair and paused. He nodded to the luggage with his chin in question and raised an eyebrow when Yami chuckled.

"Jounouchi's here."

Kaiba choked on his coffee in unpleasant surprise and stared at the Pharaoh in horrified shock. Seconds later, the hotel room door swung open forcing him to dodge closer to the wall out of the way. Unfortunately, this pinned him in the tiny empty space in the corner between the counter and the door, but at least his coffee had not spilled all over him. A few drops did burn his hand though.

"Hey Yug'!" the person called from the doorway. He stepped inside, kicking the door shut behind him revealing a very ruffled Kaiba in the corner glaring at the back of the newcomer's head. Wild blonde hair was haphazardly combed so it swept across the lightly tanned face revealing bright eyes and an energetic smile. The person paused in surprise, noticing the other people in the room.

"Wait a sec," he said dropping the grocery bags and pointing accusingly at Yami, "you didn' say anythin' about company!"

"We weren't really expecting company," Yami said apologetically.

"Ya coulda called," the blonde groaned. "I have mah pho- UFF!" He stumbled forward clutching his head before whirling around to see what hit him. "Wha' the hell?"

Kaiba stood at his full height of six foot two inches, dark and glaring at the idiot in front of him, fist still raised from striking the back of the dumb blonde head. The cup of coffee sat empty on the countertop next to him having just been chugged by the furious CEO. Blue eyes flashed angrily as he said one, single word.

"Lapdog."

The resulting rush of Brooklyn-esque cursing in both English and Japanese was surprising to those not already used to this kind of reaction. The blonde flailed and jumped at Kaiba only to be caught by a single hand placed squarely on his forehead by the CEO. Kaiba just stood tall and unmoving watching the blonde rage and flail and yell at him, held at bay by his hand. After a few seconds, he pushed the blonde's head away and flicked the forehead earning him a surprised cry. Kaiba smirked, refilled his cup with coffee, and swept past the wounded blonde.

"Kaiba! You bastard!"

Kaiba casually sidestepped and watched passively as Jounouchi fell past him, the force of the thrown punch that did not connect carrying the blonde too far forward. Jounouchi wobbled as he struggled to regain his balance.

"Still as uncoordinated as ever," Kaiba commented. "Poor puppy. Paws too big for your body?"

"I am _not_ a fucking _puppy!_ "

"Stop antagonizing him, Kaiba," Yugi said, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he woke up, messing up the kohl.

Kaiba just shrugged and sipped his coffee, choosing to ignore the stupid dog for the time being. Jounouchi growled at him before stomping back to the entrance to pick up his dropped groceries muttering obscenities.

"Jounouchi," Yugi called, smiling at his friend. "Did you get any-"

"You bet, buddy," the blonde said, grinning and giving the King a thumbs up. "Strawberry flavored."

Yugi cheered and caught the small box Jounouchi tossed at him. He popped open the top and pulled out a stick of strawberry pocky, popping it into his mouth like a lollipop. "Sorry about not texting you," he said around his mouthful. "I forgot."

"Ah, don' worry 'bout it," Jounouchi said, waving away his friend's apology. "I'll pop these into the fridge and you c'n in'rduce me."

"Is that a Brooklyn accent?" Flash asked, still reeling from the confrontation he just witnessed.

"You betch' yer ass it is," Jounouchi said, grinning. "My dad grew up there 'n kept th' accent."

"You are American?" J'onn asked curiously.

"Japanese-American. My mom's Japanese and my Dad's American. I got dual citizenship," the blonde said, posing proudly. "Wasn' easy, but I'm jus' too cool fer them ta resist my charm."

"You mean they couldn't handle your idiocy," Kaiba snarked.

Jounouchi's mood instantly darkened as he visibly fought to control his temper. Yugi sighed, leaning on Yami's lap and watching the exchange in fond exasperation.

"Jounouchi," he said, drawing his friend's attention back to him. "This is Barry Allen, Shayera Hol, and J'onn Jonzz from the Justice League."

"Uh..."

"Flash, Hawkgirl, and the Martian Manhunter," Yami clarified.

"Seriously?!" Jounouchi practically bounced with excitement. "C'n I have you guy's autographs?" Kaiba groaned audibly. "No one as'ed you, ya jerk."

"I'm confused," Shayera said, eyes jumping between Kaiba and Jounouchi. "Aren't you two friends?"

Kaiba barked a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Me? Friends with that asshole?" Jounouchi yelled, pointing to Kaiba in offense. "When pigs fly."

"You'll get more than that if you don't lower your voice right now, puppy," Kaiba growled.

"Oh yeah? Newsflash. I don' take orders from you."

"Unless you want me to hang you out the window by your toes, you'll shut up." Blue eyes narrowed in warning.

"Why?"

"Because Mokuba's sleeping."

Instantly, Jounouchi calmed, crossing his arms. "Fine."

"Humans are strange," Shayera muttered.

"Indeed," J'onn agreed.

"You have no idea," Marik said, grinning at the two fellow Shadow users in dark amusement.

"Yeah," Jounouchi said, turning back to the Egyptian. "'Bout that. Why's the crazy lunatic here?"

"I'm not crazy."

"Psycho, then."

"I'm not psycho either," Marik said, raising hard purple eyes to Jounouchi's but refusing to move from his unusual position on the couch.

"Coulda fooled me."

"Calm down, both of you," Yami said, voice low but authoritative. "You're being rude to our guests."

"My guests, you mean," Kaiba grumbled. "I'm paying for this after all."

"Are you the Knight?" J'onn asked.

"Wha?" was the blonde's elegant reply to the unexpected question.

"The King said his Knight was out shopping," Shayera clarified, nodding her chin to the groceries significantly. "Is that you?"

"Oh, yeah. Yep, that's me. I'm th' Knight," Jounouchi said with a cheerful wink, puffing his chest out proudly. Kaiba could not resist to temptation and poked the blonde's belly causing him to collapse in on himself coughing. "Bastard."

"Mutt."

Before things could crumble out of hand again, Flash intervened with a question of his own. "So, no offense or anything, but aren't you a bit too young to be a Knight? Honestly, you're all a little young for this. Where are your parents? Who's in charge? This honestly feels like a bunch of rich kids playing house."

Everyone fell silent. Jounouchi wilted and looked away while Yami and Yugi held hands, eyes shadowed. It was Kaiba who spoke.

"We're a lot older than we look, Speedy. The only family I acknowledge is Mokuba and the Shadow Court and I'm in charge here simply because I'm paying for this. You got a problem with that? The door's over there. If you don't take this seriously, again the door's over there. Quite frankly, other than my kohai, I don't care what the rest of you do so long as you don't get in my way."

Jounouchi started. "Kohai?"

"The vigilante can use Shadows," Yugi said, a smile finding its way back onto his face.

Jounouchi pumped his fist in the air. "Awesome. Yugi's a great teacher."

"He's mine," Kaiba hissed, glaring venomously at Jounouchi.

The Knight paled in surprise. "Oh." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, where is he now?"

"He's currently downtown at some sort of event," Yami said, eyes slightly hazed with concentration.

"You're tracking my kohai?" Kaiba growled.

"With his permission," Yami said, heading off his Regent's fury. "I want to observe how the Shadows in this city respond to him."

The Regent crossed his arms and glared. "Next time, tell me before you start influencing my orientation, Pharaoh."

"I'm not influencing," Yami said, mildly offended.

"That's not important right now," Yugi said, waving the imminent argument aside. "Kaiba, what did you mean in that message you sent us? You took a nap before we could ask."

Yami's eyes widened as he remembered. "Yes. You said you thought the Games were decoys?"

"Decoys?" Flash said, still fiddling with his phone. "As in...a trap or something?"

Kaiba shifted, eyes drifting to the bedroom where Mokuba still slept. "It makes sense. Shadow Games aren't normally played over things as petty as the one that idiot bitch started."

"She's not a bitch," Shayera interrupted. "She has a name."

"A name I refuse to acknowledge," Kaiba snapped back. "Her stupidity very nearly ended in the senseless murder of two people and the loss of both their souls as well as her own in the process."

"Souls?" J'onn said in surprise.

"People who do something like that are nothing and no one to me," Kaiba said, ignoring J'onn's question.

"Regent," Yugi said abruptly. Blue eyes instantly whipped to his. "Please," he continued softly in Japanese.

The two stared at each other before Kaiba finally huffed. "Fine. Yes, I think they're decoys."

"Decoys hide things. What would they wan' t' hide?" Jounouchi asked, scratching his head.

"If it were me," a new voice said, drawing everyone's attention to the couch, "and I wanted something or someone, I would do something I knew would get attention to draw out my target." Marik kicked his legs down so he finally sat upright in a sprawled out position on the cushions. "Then I would lead them to me, not the other way around. The hunter can too easily become the hunted if they aren't careful. Let the prey come to you then strike when they're too busy or distracted by something else to react fast enough." Violet eyes met Yugi's. "Just like I did to you."

Yugi sat up, face shadowed by uncertainty. "But we weren't here. We were on the other side of the planet."

"But you still came, didn't you?" Marik countered. "If a Game is played, someone from the Shadow Court is guaranteed to show up and investigate." Marik's eyes darkened as he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. "But only the Inner Court investigates repeated Shadow Games or Games that end in particularly vicious and public destruction."

"My thoughts exactly," Kaiba said.

"They want you then?" Shayera said, beginning to understand watching the monarchy carefully.

"Okay, so," Flash said, setting his phone in his lap so the screen leaned against his stomach and clapping his hands, startling most of the others, "you guys got any enemies?"

Marik laughed. "Get in line."

"I'm rich, powerful, and young. I didn't get that way by being nice," Kaiba said.

"I don't have the best history either," Jounouchi said, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"No one from the Shadow Court does," Yami said. "We all have enemies, many of whom would love to see us dead."

"At least most of the ones we're aware of are already dead or out of the way," Marik said.

"Out of the way?" Shayera asked, her wings twitching suspiciously.

"Lost in their own minds mostly," Marik said, waving a hand casually. "I'm not particularly merciful with people who hurt my own."

"Says the lunatic," Jounouchi muttered.

"I am _not_ a _lunatic!_ " Marik ground out, eyes burning holes in the blonde's oblivious head.

"I know you're not, Marik," Yugi said soothingly earning him a grateful look.

"No," Yami agreed. "Just a Dark."

Marik snickered.

"A Dark?" J'onn asked, tilting his head curiously.

Kaiba grinned at the telepath. "You should listen to your telepath more often. He seems to be the only one of you capable of noticing the important things."

Flash shrugged, again fiddling with his phone while Shayera narrowed her eyes under her mask.

"Dude," Jounouchi said, watching Flash. "What're you doin'? Playin' Candy Crush or somethin'?"

"Flappy Bird," Flash muttered after a moment.

Jounouchi jumped. "Seriously?" He crossed his arms and sulked. "Lucky. I foun' out about it too late t' get it."

Flash shook his head in sympathy.

"Dark?" J'onn pressed.

"I'm a Dark oriented Shadow user, the Priest of the Dark Triad headed by the Pharaoh," Marik said, leaning back in the cushions.

"That is why he was the one to pass judgement on you," J'onn said.

"Yes."

"Does everyone in the...Shadow Court have an orientation?"

"Yeah," Jounouchi said. "Well, most o' 'em do. I know one who doesn't. Well, 'e does but...neve'mind. It's complicated. Anyway, I'm a Light. I'm the Knight in the Light Triad."

"Headed by the King?" Shayera asked.

"Yep. Got lucky like that," the blonde said, winking.

"Does anyone other than Arrow fall under Kaiba's orientation?" she asked, eyeing the tall CEO.

"Yes," Marik said. "It's not uncommon for a new user to answer to the Neutral Triad until their powers become more noticeably leaning one way or another. But if you mean people who remain Neutral, then yes. Lots."

"Anyone we've met?" Flash asked, eyes flicking up from his phone.

"Arrow," Kaiba said. "He's mine."

"Other than him?" Flash clarified.

"He won't change to another orientation?" J'onn asked.

"No," Kaiba said definitively, answering J'onn's question only. "He's mine." Blue eyes moved to Yugi's. "So is Shaadi, I might add. Care to tell me why you ordered him to take the Thief to Japan without notifying me first?"

"He was worried about Bakura's wellbeing, like I said before," Yugi said, brows furrowing.

"Shaadi doesn't worry about hardly anyone's well-being, least of all the Thief's and his yadonoushi." Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Yadonuushi?" J'onn asked, mispronouncing the word.

Yami cast his eyes down in thought. "You're aware of the theft of the dagger from the Priestess's exhibit."

"Yes. She contacted me the moment she found out."

"The thief was a shadow user capable of utilizing shadows that could not be sensed by our Shadows," Yami said, seriously.

"What?" Kaiba gasped.

"You never told me that," Jounouchi said, staring at Yami in shock.

"I didn't know until recently. It was brought to my attention by Marik and given a name by Arrow," Yami said, glancing at the blonde apologetically. "I suspected the thief was a Shadow user beforehand-"

"As did Ishizu and I," Marik said.

"But they could not track them for some reason. And now, we believe this same shadow-user-who-is-not is here in the city," Yami finished.

"Ishizu?" Hawkgirl said, recognizing the name. "The curator of the museum exhibit?"

"Yes," Marik said.

"Wait, you're Ishizu's little brother?!" Flash cried.

Marik stared at Flash as if he was stupid. "Yes." The superhero practically wilted. "Why?"

"Nothing," Flash muttered pathetically.

Shayera rubbed her friend's back comfortingly. "At least you got to meet the brother," she said, nudging Barry's side playfully. The speedster just groaned and went back to fiddling with his phone.

"You mentioned this thief had a name," Kaiba said, returning to the subject. "What was is?"

"His name is Shadow Thief, if he's who I think he is," Shayera answered before Yami could. "Green Lantern and I have fought him before."

"He was the one responsible for disturbing the tomb in Egypt before all this began," Yami said. Yugi sat up ramrod straight in shock and even Kaiba seemed disturbed by the news.

"Sick bastard," Jounouchi muttered.

"Not really, considering who was buried there," Marik said. "That particular tomb is not treated with much respect by my people."

"It's a Pharaoh's tomb, i'n't it?" the Knight asked.

Marik scoffed. "Depends on who you ask. They called themselves rulers and were worshiped as gods, but my people refer to them as the 'false descendants of Ra.'" He stared directly at Shayera. "Like our friendly birdy over there."

Shayera visibly bristled. "That's the second time you've called me that. Why?"

"Becau-"

"Kaiba," Yami interrupted, eyes hazed as his mind was elsewhere. "Arrow needs you."

The Regent straightened. "Why?"

"I-," he tilted his head curiously, and Yugi joined his Shadows with the Pharaoh's, "I believe he's been cornered by Luthor if I'm reading the other person right."

"Damn," Kaiba snapped. He glanced at the bedroom door again, regretting having to leave his brother alone again. "I'll find him."

"I can send you to him if you want," Yami offered.

"No need. I can find him." True to his word, Kaiba reached out with his Shadows, easily tracking his kohai in the a place where the city's own Shadows kept close to the one they considered theirs. He brushed Arrow's Shadows, smirking at the twitch he felt in return before vanishing.

"Show off," Jounouchi mumbled.

* * *

 

 **/** _Sent:_ 5:23 PM

 _Received:_ 5:23 PM

 _From:_ Flash

 _"You get all that?"_ **/**

 

 **/** _Sent: _ 5:23 PM

 _Received: _ 5:23 PM

 _From: _ Batsy

 _"Yes."_ **/**

 

 **/** _Sent:_ 5:23 PM

 _Received:_ 5:24 PM

 _From:_ Flash

 _"Good, cuz it's getting hard to keep this up. Almost got caught."_ **/**

 

 **/** _Sent:_ 5:24 PM

 _Received:_ 5:24 PM

 _From:_ Batsy

 _"I heard. I've got it all on record. Take a break. Report back later."_ **/**

 

 **/** _Sent:_ 5:24 PM

 _Received:_ 5:24 PM

 _From:_ Flash

 _"Thx."_ **/**


	18. Distrust, Duels, and Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which distrust spreads, a Shadow duel ensues, and someone doesn't understand the concept of keeping a 'low profile.'

"Diana, welcome back," Batman said to the dark haired Amazon when she arrived back at the Watchtower. "Your gods say anything useful?"

Diana's face was troubled as he pondered a decent response. "Yes and no." She lifted her bright blue eyes. "I spoke to Artemis but I got no definitive response. She left before telling me anything."

"That's something, I suppose," the Dark Knight muttered.

"I am sure of one thing." Diana rested a hand on her hip fingering her Lasso of Truth. "Whatever Kaiba is or worships, my gods are aware of them."

"So it's real."

Diana nodded. "Real and..." she hesitated. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable knowing one of ours is entangled in this."

"We're all entangled in this," Batman said, turning away to head to the Control Room.

"I was speaking of Arrow," Diana specified, joining Batman. "He was already a vigilante and is known for striking out on his own."

"I share your concerns. I've sent Clark to keep an eye on him."

"Is that wise?" she said, eyes watching her companion closely. "If Kaiba catches him, or Arrow does-"

"I've planned for that."

Diana snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Yes, I bet you have."

"I have." Batman said, stopping to meet Wonder Woman's eyes. "If he gets caught, then I want you to take on Kaiba and his friends."

"Friends?"

Batman nodded. "You've missed quite a bit." He handed the Amazon a flashdrive. "I suggest you watch this and tell me what you think."

Diana took the small storage device hesitantly. "What is it?"

"It's our new 'allies,'" the dark man replied.

"I heard the air quotes in that, Bruce," Diana said, smiling conspiratorially.

"I need a second opinion," Batman continued, ignoring the interruption. "Watch it and tell me if you notice anything strange. I've set up a computer independent of the Watchtower to avoid any unsuspecting eavesdroppers."

Diana nodded, remembering Noa. "And what about Green Lantern?"

"I'm sending him to join you. I'll take over communications for now." Batman paused, glancing around cautiously. "Diana, if you get the chance, I want you to use your lasso."

"So that's what you meant by taking them on," she murmured.

Batman nodded. "Their power may disrupt Hawkgirl's but it may not disrupt yours. And even if it does, the rope part still works."

She nodded. "Will do. Where's this computer of yours?"

"In the lounge. I figured you might need something to drink after watching it." She nodded and turned to go to the lounge, but not before Batman called, "Diana, thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

 

Superman flew high over Starling City, high enough to be out of sight for humans, or if they did see him, he would be mistaken for a bird. But he kept his eyes open, watching for anything unusual. He paused when he flew over a large square filled with people, some milling and some watching the person on the stage talking from the podium. It was the only thing of its kind going on at the moment, so he decided to investigate.

He flew down, keeping close to a building that did not have as many windows as its neighbors and watched the proceedings carefully. He did not recognize any of the people in the crowd until he heard clapping and looked up to the podium and saw Oliver Queen. He quickly dropped to the roof of a nearby building and watched from there in a shadow cast by a huge air conditioner. He and Arrow did not necessarily get along and he was fairly certain the vigilante would not take the idea of him being in Starling City without permission very well.

Blue eyes observed Queen walk up to the man in the suit standing on the stage and shake hands with him, a friendly smile on his face. The young man smiled and waved at the crowd before taking a pair of scissors and waited for things to calm down a bit.

"Hey everyone," he said into the microphone. "I'm glad you're all here today. I figure you're all sick of long speeches. You guys ready to get some food?"

 _Food?_ Superman wondered as the people in the crowd cheered exuberantly.

"Then I hereby declare The Lunar Eclipse," he turned and snipped a bright red ribbon behind him with the scissors, "open for service."

A cloth that had been thrown over the sign on the building behind Queen and the stage was pulled down revealing an illuminated sign reading _The Lunar Eclipse_ in an elegant, eye-catching font. The building itself was chic and two floors with the wall facing the square on the second floor only windows lined with a bar and bar stools. A balcony extended from the second floor with several round tables dotting the it. Tables also dotted the patio beneath the balcony in front of the restaurant.

A ribbon cutting ceremony then, nothing serious. Or it wasn't until Clark caught a flash on light on a bald head, a very familiar bald head. He growled deep in his throat when he saw none other than Lex Luthor wind his way through the crowd towards the stage. He wanted nothing more than to land in front of the villain and demand he leave, but this was not his city and Arrow would have his head for doing something like that.

So he was helpless to do anything but watch as Oliver noticed the approaching businessman and attempt to lose him in the crowd of customers, suits, and reporters only to finally be cornered by the man. Since cameras were everywhere and several were focused on the two men, neither did anything to cause suspicion but the tension between them was obvious even from this distance.

Then suddenly Oliver jolted as if shocked by electricity. Superman almost did fly down to demand what happened when someone else appeared in the camera lights. Clark Kent narrowed his eyes in distaste. Seto Kaiba.

The young CEO was dressed all in black with no trench coat which made him seem less intimidating in a way. The dark clothes contrasting with his pale skin and physique gave him a willowy feel that was dangerously deceptive. He moved with the grace and precision of an experienced warrior.

Oliver shook Kaiba's hand with a look of obvious relief while Luthor was facing away from the superhero. Kaiba also shook Luthor's hand but remained by Oliver's side. The three men conversed politely before Luthor placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder to the younger man's obvious dislike if the abrupt shake, knocking the hand off was any indication. Despite this, he followed Luthor away, casting a glance over his shoulder at Oliver and shaking his head.

The two did not go far, just to the edge of the crowd where fewer cameras and people milled. Clark could not make out what was being said due to the distance but he could still read their expression to an extent. Whatever Luthor was saying Kaiba wasn't buying. The Japanese businessman had crossed his arms and was shaking his head despite Luthor's dramatic gestures.

He said something inaudible but whatever it was it annoyed Luthor. Kaiba walked away, deliberately bumping his shoulder against Luthor's rudely as he went. Despite himself, Superman could not help but be impressed by the confidence the young Japanese CEO exuded. Not many people would insult someone as powerful and influential as Lex Luthor like that.

Unfortunately, the calm was not to last. Without warning, someone in the crowd screamed and chaos took hold.

* * *

 

Kaiba's eyes darted towards the origin of the scream and had a brief bout of nausea at the sight. A shadowy phantom had appeared, detaching itself from the shadow cast by the newly opened restaurant in the afternoon sun and began moving through the crowd. Whatever it was, Kaiba's Shadows _hated_ it; they hated it more than they hated Superman.

This shadow was not normal by any means. It was a perverted creation that made Kaiba's Shadow senses reel back in revulsion affecting him physically. But he could not just stand in one place like a helpless sheep. No one ever called Kaiba Seto helpless. He was the master of the only three Blue Eyes White Dragons in existence and the only one to ever match the King of Games in a fair duel.

But he could not use Shadow magic openly like this, especially with so many cameras nearby, both professional and consumer. Several stupid people had paused in their escape to snap photos or videos of the attack. He felt a frantic tug on his Shadow senses and noticed a very ill looking Oliver Queen helping people out of the restaurant. Without thinking, Kaiba raced to his kohai. His first duty was to his own people, then others.

"Kohai," he called. Oliver looked at him with determined green eyes in a pasty pale face. "Pull your senses in. You're making yourself sick."

Oliver grimaced between guiding a frantic young man on crutches out of the building doors. "I'd love to, but I'm not sure how."

Kaiba winced. There was no time to teach the novice how to shield himself from something like this. Hell, even Kaiba could barely shield against it. It was just too distorted and perverted for his Shadows to handle. "Then get the people out and stay out of my way."

He made to leave when Oliver yanked him back. "Wait," Oliver coughed out. "I know who that is. He's an enemy of the Justice League. His name's Shadow Thief. He almost beat the cra-" He paused to lean over, fighting the urge to keel over and throw up right there. "Crap out of Hawkgirl and Lantern," he finished breathlessly.

Kaiba turned back to stare at the creature made of shadows that was not, _should_  not exist. So the Shadow Thief was indeed in Starling City. That opened another can of worms Kaiba had been hoping he would not have to deal with. Just his luck. "Stay here," he ordered firmly.

He ran back into the square, dodging people as he went. His fingers brushed his Deck holster as he visualized the card he needed. The Blue Eyes White Dragon would solve this nuisance in an instant but she would draw too much attention which was not what was needed here. Reluctantly, Kaiba summoned his favored dark monster. It was weak on attack but had a decent defense and was known for its odd defense tactics.

" _Saggi, the Dark Clown_ ," he said in hieratic.

A demented creature resembling a clown with an elongated mask, a star over one eye and a lopsided grin, if the toothed mouth could be called that, appeared crouching in front of the phantom. It waved, wriggling its body in a sickening way drawing the phantom's attention. The phantom attacked only to find the clown gone, now balancing on the top of a nearby lamppost cackling insanely.

"Well, well, what a fascinating character you are," the phantom said, examining the teasing clown.

This was not an ideal situation. Kaiba could challenge the Shadow Thief to a Shadow Game but that would be dangerous with so many potential outside distractions. Not to mention, it could endanger the Shadow Court's existence. They existed in shadow for a reason. The kind of power they wielded was not to be taken lightly.

But Saggi could distract the Shadow Thief for only so long before the phantom grew tired of it and either destroyed the monster or went back to attacking the populace. Unless Kaiba took control of the phantom. But the idea of controlling another living, sentient creature rubbed him the wrong way. Holographic monsters in a game were one thing, but reality was different. Controlling real monsters, Shadow monsters or non-Shadow monsters made him uneasy. However, he thought, placing a hand on his Deck and feeling his desired Spell card, sometimes such things were imperative.

He did not have much more time to consider his options before the Shadow Thief moved to attack a civilian too slow to get out of the way, forcing Kaiba's hand.

" _Attack Guidance Barrier_ ," he said in hieratic, struggling to keep his voice down to not draw attention to himself.

The Shadow Thief's attack bounced off a prismatic barrier that formed between it and the civilian and rebounded for Saggi, huddled in a defensive position. Saggi burst into colored sparks draining a bit of heka from Kaiba. It was nowhere near enough to be significant, but the drain was still noticeable. And since he had revealed his hand, the phantom now knew he was dealing with a mage of some sort.

Shadowy black eyes scanned the now mostly abandoned square for the mage responsible for halting its attack. Kaiba ducked behind a sign, not wanting to be seen. Unfortunately, this was turning out to not be his day. He felt his stomach rebel as the shadow cast by the sign he hid behind elongated and stretched out to reveal the phantom. Kaiba bit back the sour taste of bile. Just looking at the thing made him want to dry heave.

"You must be the wizard," it said. "Clever little spell back there."

Kaiba fought back the nausea and smirked, getting to his feet. "Glad you liked it. I've got more where that came from if you want to take this somewhere we can actually fight."

The phantom laughed. "I'm not particularly interested in fighting. I just enjoy causing a bit of mayhem now and then."

"Is that what you consider tomb robbing, then? Mayhem?"

The phantom stilled in surprise before laughing. "So you're one of _them_. I heard you were in town but I didn't think you were so young."

Kaiba grinned toothily. "Appearances can be deceiving."

"I bet they can." A gray fist looped up from the ground catching Kaiba by surprise and sending him flying back onto the cobblestone square. He landed hard on his back, knocking the air out of him. His stomach heaved in revulsion. Whatever this Shadow Thief was using was making him almost debilitatingly sick.

A tendril of Shadow touched him, and Kaiba grabbed it. It was Yugi and filled with apprehension. So the King had felt the battle start and wanted to come help, not surprising. Kaiba refused the offer, one monarch was enough of a target as it was. He kept a hold of the tendril, however, to keep his fellow monarch aware of the situation, just in case.

"Nice power you have," the Regent said, getting to his feet.

"I could say the same for you," the phantom said rising from Kaiba's shadow, causing him to whirl in surprise. "But then, you did catch some air."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and murmured in hieratic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that," the phantom mocked. Not a moment later, it screamed and writhed, retreating back into Kaiba's shadow leaving a cackling Peten of the Dark Clown standing where the Shadow Thief had been and toying with a now bloodied dagger.

"You'll regret that, wizard," the phantom's voice hissed.

"We'll see about that," Kaiba said, grinning as Peten executed an exaggerated bow.

"Oh you will. I happen to know a wizard much like you."

"Is that so?" Kaiba demanded, standing in a ready crouch. His Shadow senses extended around him, feeling for the disgusting twist that denoted this creature's presence. "This wizard have a name?"

The phantom chuckled. "I would assume so."

Kaiba laughed, ironically easing the nausea and tingling nerves. "You don't know their name? How pathetic. Take it from me, partnerships like that usually end in a knife in the back. Oh, wait. It already did."

Peten of the Dark Clown cackled madly, amused by his master's mood. Kaiba grinned and brushed his Deck once more. Blue Eyes rumbled in his head, ready to appear and defend him whether she was summoned or not if she deemed it necessary. He smiled as her loyalty for him flooded his senses and reached for a particular Trap card tingling under his senses.

The phantom's furious hiss was the only warning the Regent had before he bent over in a dry heave. The Trap roared into his mind just as he controlled himself and whirled around, hand raised to cast and yelled in hieratic, " _Ring of Destruction!"_

The Trap was cast and there was no taking it back, but the intended target was no longer visible. In its place was a presence that blinded Kaiba's extended Shadow senses, forcing him to yank his Shadows back into his body. His normal sight and human senses returned to him immediately. He blinked and had just long enough to curse his thrice damned luck colorfully before the Trap binding the red and blue suited hero who had taken the place of the intended target activated.

" _Ring of Defense_!" he yelled, crouching behind the spinning ring of shields as the Spell card took the damage that would have been inflicted on him in his stead. What the Ra blasted hell was Superman doing here? Kaiba distinctly remembered telling the moronic superhero to stay away. Blue Eyes White Dragon, ever attentive to Kaiba's mindset through his Deck, roared in fury at both the blundered Trap and at her master for putting himself in harm's way, nudging his consciousness insistently.

When the smoke and debris cleared, the Spell card vanished. Hesitantly, Kaiba stood, scanning the area for Superman or the Shadow Thief. Seeing neither, he reluctantly extended his Shadow senses and was relieved to find he could see. The Trap must have blown Superman out of the immediate area. Kaiba snorted, immediately regretting it as his stomach convulsed, forcing him to cough emphatically and gag on the taste of bile.

Slowly, the nausea retreated indicating the Shadow Thief's departure. Kaiba straightened slowly, aware of the lingering dizziness and pulled out his phone, tapping a quick message into it. Noa would get the news and check for any video evidence of his involvement in the attack. Considering the number of independent filmmakers there were out there, it would not be easy but it would get done eventually. If anything ended up on YouTube, it could be debunked as some good indy-filmmaking, but that was after he survived the resulting media frenzy if the video went viral. Ra forbid that happened.

Finished, Kaiba took a steadying breath as his dark blue eyes scanned the square for his kohai. He found him kneeling on all fours on the ground by the now closed and damaged restaurant heaving his guts out. The lack of ability to shield had clearly taken its toll on the vigilante. Kaiba made his way across the deserted square carefully, stepping over the trash and litter until he reached the sandy haired man. The man was still heaving even though it was plainly obvious he had nothing left in his stomach to throw up.

Brow furrowed, Kaiba brushed his Deck feeling the Trap card he wanted touch his fingertips. " _Gift of the Mystical Elf_ ," he muttered in hieratic.

Peten bent over in a manner that would have made doctors wince to observe Kaiba's kohai. Its simple, elongated white mask framed by a cloud of dark blonde hair and a large brimmed hat with an obnoxiously huge and fluffy feather poking out of it. Due to the Shadow monster's presence, the Trap activated, sending a boost of energy into Oliver's abused and weakened heka.

The vigilante's heaving eased until it finally stopped, leaving Oliver shaking from exertion. He made to stand up when Kaiba gripped the man's shirt sleeve firmly, yanking him back down. "Unless you want to get a severe case of vertigo, then take it slow kohai."

The vigilante sat heavily on his butt, head hanging between his bent legs. When he felt well enough to lift his head, he did so slowly, eyes meeting Kaiba's. "What the hell was that?"

"That was your Shadows reacting negatively to that perverted mass of distorted magic," the Regent said. "It was worse for you because your power is new and unshielded."

Oliver nodded, groaning when the movement made him dizzy. "And that?" he said, pointing to the insanely flexible clown hovering over Kaiba's shoulder.

"A summon." The Regent, waving a hand to dismiss the Shadow monster back to his Deck. Peten waved, cackling maniacally, before vanishing in a whirl of colors and Shadows.

Oliver moaned at the burst of color, closing his eyes and bowing his head again. "So, who won?"

"It was a draw," Kaiba snarled. "That bastard alien I explicitly told to stay away intervened and very nearly cost us both a whole lot more than the duel."

"Wha...J'onn?" Oliver asked, his head still not working straight.

"No, Superman."

Arrow sighed in intense frustration, muttering to himself. Kaiba felt Yugi's Shadow tendril, still clinging to him, loosen and slither up his bent leg to brush his hand now resting on his knee. Naturally, that was when Arrow looked up and saw the writhing Shadow.

"What... Do I want to know?" he asked pointing a shaking finger at the snake-like Shadow before changing the question mid-speech.

Kaiba snorted. "It's Yugi. He was watching the battle. If you want," he said reluctantly, "I can call him. He has a summon that can heal you faster than my spells."

It irked the Regent to admit it, but that was the truth and he was not going to lose a kohai simply because of his pride. His duty as Regent would not allow it. So when Arrow gestured an weary affirmative, he tugged the tendril with his own Shadows and felt Yugi's responding nudge until the King himself appeared beside him. Upon seeing Arrow curled up pathetically on the ground, Yugi reached into his Deck and pulled out a Monster card.

" _Mystical Elf_ ," he whispered in hieratic.

A lovely woman with skin the color of a clear sky in Fall and hair like spun gold tumbling long and straight down her back almost to her feet appeared. A simple dress of soft, leaf green fabric draped over her body in rippling folds. She opened her otherworldly eyes and beheld the situation. The moment she saw Oliver sitting on the ground staring up at her in hazy shock, she gasped and knelt clasping his head between her slender blue hands and began chanting. Her voice was soft and lyrical and reminded the vigilante of a brook deep in a mountainside forest babbling its eternal song on its endless journey to the sea.

Oliver felt his eyes drift closed without realizing it. His head stopped spinning, his stomach stopped roiling, and slowly his body returned to normal; better than normal even. He felt like he had just woken up from a great night's sleep refreshed and ready for the day. He blinked in surprise and met the elfin woman's eyes in surprise. She smiled and ran a hand through his close cropped hair in a motherly fashion before leaning back and gazing at her King.

"Thank you, Mystical Elf," Yugi said in grateful Japanese. "Now you," he said, turning to his Regent.

"I'm fine," Kaiba said.

"Say that to me in hieratic and I'll believe you."

Kaiba frowned and looked away in defeat. Yugi knelt by his friend and rival and stared at him with pleading eyes. "Kaiba, please."

Eventually, Kaiba huffed and gave in. He would later blame it on Blue Eyes White Dragon's grumbling agreement with Yugi and not the fact that he did feel horrible. He twitched when the she-elf touched his shoulder and began chanting, not comfortable with the physical contact. It was worth it in the end, though. Not only did his body feel fully recovered from the Shadow Thief's perverted influence, but he felt rested and his heka was fully restored. He nodded to the summon in silent thanks. She smiled and allowed herself to be dismissed back to her master's Deck.

"Better?" Yugi asked, a gentle smile on his face.

"Dweeb."

Yugi laughed heartily. "I'll take that as a yes." He turned to the vigilante and asked in English, "You feel better?"

"Uh, yeah." Green eyes stared at the short King in renewed respect, earning him a jealous glare from Kaiba. He shrugged sheepishly and started to ask what that woman was and what she had done to him when the Regent cut him off with a rather colorful curse.

"Cops!"

"Got it," Yugi said, eyes hard. He grabbed his companions' shoulders and summoned the Shadows. "I'd rather not go back to the hotel in case the Thief can track us. You have somewhere else we can go, Oliver?"

"I can think of a few places, yeah."

"Good. Picture one clearly in your head and whatever you do, do not get distracted."

Oliver's eyes cleared and his face hardened. Focusing was something he was good at. He covered Yugi's hand with his own and pictured the workout area of his hideout under the Verdant in his mind. He heard a voice call out and then the red glow of sunlight shining through his eyelids vanished, replaced by a dimmer, man-made light. He opened his eyes and was relieved to see his workout area. That is until he saw the gun trained at his head.


	19. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gods debate and the Justice League begin drawing damning conclusions about their 'allies.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** No awesome YGO characters in this chapter, I'm afraid. But they're be coming back next chapter, I promise. The title of this is alluding to the Book of Revelations in the Bible due to both the gods and the revelations made by the character in this chapter. Couple quick things though:
> 
>  **1)** Most of the Greek gods in this chapter are not OCs but Greek God characters from other anime. I try to keep OCs to a minimum, but sometimes I have to use them. The gods from other anime are listed below if anyone wants to look up their appearances for reference sake. The gods not listed are OCs because I couldn't find a good reference for them other than the original mythologies. With the exception of the goddess Athena. There's a statue of Athena in my college town and I based her appearance and mannerisms in this fic on her statue. No, this won't be a crossover with the anime mentioned below, I'm just using the characters from there as references so I can keep the OCs to a minimum.
> 
> Side note, no Artemis is not the goddess of the moon and Apollo is not the god of the sun. They are associated with the moon and sun respectively because those are their astrological signs. The gods of the sun and moon in the Greek pantheon are Helios and Selene respectively.  
> Saint Beast Kouin Jojishi Tenshitan \- Zeus  
> Kamigami no Asobi (god forms) \- Apollo/Apollon, Dionysus, Hades  
> Sailor Moon \- Helios (SuperS human/priest form), Selene (Silver Millennium form)
> 
>  **2)** The Great Serpent and the Witch King of Atlants of Old are the Leviathan and Dartz from the DOMA arc in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime.
> 
>  **3)** In this universe, the Egyptian pantheon that we know is not the real one. The Egyptian gods/goddesses and myths we know and love are mostly legends created around or true stories about people retold so many times as to become distorted and fantastical. Thus why Seth/Set is a god opposed to Osiris and Ra, Isis and Osiris are sisters/spouses, etc. The true Egyptian gods, or the old Egyptian pantheon in his universe are the Three Egyptian Gods: Ra, Osiris, and Obelisk.

"You are sure of this?"

"I am. The Amazons would not lie to their protector," Artemis said.

Zeus considered the younger goddess's words carefully. "If this is true, then the Egyptian pantheon we know of must be flawed in some respect."

"It would make sense, husband," the goddess sitting in the throne next to him said, eyes hooded in thought. "They have been silent for millennia to the point even we have questioned their existence on occasion."

"Because they were inactive and their worshipers dwindled," Aphrodite said, agreeing with Hera. The goddess of love and beauty reclined on her couch, propping her head comfortably on an elegant fist. Her form shifted depending on who viewed her for beauty truly is in the eye of the beholder.

"Yes, but so have ours," Artemis countered, nudging her ponytail of dark gold hair over her shoulder so it tumbled down her back. "There are not many on Earth who still worship us."

"They worship science now, sister," Apollo said. His long blond hair glimmered like the sun's rays framing a young face and clear blue eyes. "A noble thing, certainly, but flawed and limited by the concepts of the mortal mind."

"Nevertheless," another voice said, "we should take this seriously." A goddess with auburn curls falling over her shoulders in curled circlets. A helmet rested by her side and her hands were stained with ink. "If this is simply the Egyptian pantheon attempting to make a comeback, then it should not be much cause for worry. The more well known Egyptian pantheon were mostly mortals deified over time through legend or mortals posing as gods to begin with. They had powers certainly, but nowhere near our level. Also, it is not the Egyptian mythology that is studied in most schools these days, after all, but ours. However," she sat up, brown eyes sharp, "if this is the old pantheon, the Dark Ones, then we would be remiss in at least taking steps towards our own protection just in case."

"You're implying we are weaker than them, Athena," the boisterous voice of Ares countered. "Goddess of wisdom you may be, but as the god of war, I almost feel personally insulted by such a claim."

"Athena speaks true," Zeus said. His lightning white hair framed a face that had seen more years than his companions, but still appeared young in a way only immortals could embody. "If this young man truly wields the powers of the old pantheon, then we have cause to worry. I am sure all of you are aware of the awakening of the Great Serpent from the depths of the sea no less than two years ago."

The collective nods were both wary and alert. "Then you know my brother, Poseidon, had nothing to do with it."

"I heard it was the doing of the Witch King who brought about the downfall of Atlantis of Old, returned," Dionysus said, shifting in his cushioned nest and glancing at Hades nearby. His wine red hair fell into his face as he took another sip from his goblet.

Hades shook his dark head. "He did not return simply because he never came to my realm." Black eyes narrowed. "He never died."

"But...how is that possible?" Helios asked, brushing a hand through his snowy white hair, clearly discomfited by the idea. His sun gold eyes were shadowed with worry. "Death is not something that can be avoided."

"And yet it has been done before," Selene said softly, placing a comforting hand over her brother's. Her moon silver hair and gentle gray eyes calmed her brother's spirit. "My husband succeeded in cheating death, as have many others."

"But the Witch King did not go through us to avoid death, nor did he use anything native to the planet below," Athena countered.

"Indeed. He used the Orichalcos," Hades said, hatred darkening his voice. "That is a power not of Earth and therefore out of our jurisdiction thus rendering the Witch King outside of our jurisdiction."

"And let's not forget the ridiculous weather and natural disasters in the months following the Witch King's fall," Artemis said, fingering her knife. "Whoever had the power to do that without Zeus's or any of our influences is a power to be reckoned with."

"What if we treated all of these incidents as related instead of separate entities," Athena said, lifting her head.

"You think they are?" Dionysus asked, setting his goblet aside in interest.

Athena nodded turning to Artemis. "And now we hear of a young man capable of wielding a power that which has not been seen or heard of in millennia."

"We do not know that for sure yet," Ares said.

"No, but it would make sense if you consider everything that has happened," Apollo said. "If the Shadows returned," he said, turning to Zeus curiously, "how would you suggest we handle it?"

Zeus glanced at his wife who lifted a shoulder in a shrug. He turned back to Artemis and said, "Monitor the situation closely. Let them show their hand first."

"And if it is the Old Egyptian pantheon returned?" Artemis asked.

"Then we will deal with it."

The goddess of womanhood and the hunt bowed respectfully and left.

* * *

 

Green Lantern sat back after watching the video. The film had been shaky and obviously filmed by someone who did not want anyone to notice. But judging from the content it was clear why the videographer had not wanted to be caught. Some of the things he had heard their so-called allies discuss were not things to be taken lightly.

For instance, souls? How on earth did souls fit into all this? As far as John was concerned, the soul was something that should not be toyed with. It was held on the same level of sanctity as the mind. A person's mind was theirs alone, the same went for a person's soul no matter what religion anyone adhered to.

When his mind had been invaded, John had felt violated in a very intimate way. The very idea of all his personal thoughts and feelings held out for whoever was controlling him to see and judge was offensive. If whatever these people worked with had to do with souls...

"They certainly hide many secrets," Diana said. "They hardly answered any of the questions."

"I agree," John said, resting his chin on his folded hands. "They said a lot without saying anything important."

The Amazon princess nodded. "I wonder what Hades would think about the soul play these people hinted at."

"I was thinking something similar. You don't think they're involved in some ridiculous cult or anything, do you?" he asked, green eyes glancing at his friend.

Diana crossed her legs and pinched her chin between her thumb and index finger in thought. "I'm not sure. My gods seem aware of them, but Artemis left before she could tell me anything useful."

"Maybe she didn't know enough herself to answer right away," John said.

"Maybe," Diana said, eyes narrowed.

"Or," John added a minute later, "she left because she was afraid."

"Of what?" Diana countered, offended by the idea of her patron goddess fearing a mortal.

John tilted his head. "Now don't take this the wrong way, but I'm sure your gods aren't the most powerful things out there. Your gods came from somewhere, right? Nothing can come from nothing. I'm just speculating, but I think whatever these people are involved with may be a little more dangerous than we first thought."

"And Green Arrow's caught in the middle of it," Diana said worriedly.

"Hey," John said, resting an encouraging hand on Wonder Woman's shoulder, "he was doing fine on his own before he met us. I'm sure Green Arrow will be alright."

"I wouldn't be too sure," a new said, interrupting the duo.

"Batman," John said in surprise.

The Dark Knight took a moment to pulled out a small device from his pocket and flip a switch before replying. "There's been an attack in Starling City," Batman said, all business.

"Another one of those Shadow Games Kaiba was talking about?" Diana asked, resting a hand on her Lasso.

"Not this time. It was the Shadow Thief."

"What? What's he doing there?" Green Lantern asked, fisting the hand with his ring of power.

"He attacked Green Arrow," Superman said, appearing behind the Dark Knight.

Both Diana and John gasped at the shape the Kryptonian was in. His suit was in shreds and his skin was covered in lesions and burns marks.

"My god man, what happened to you?" John exclaimed, rushing over to help Batman and Diana bring their wounded compatriot over to the couch.

"Kaiba attacked me."

"What?" John gasped.

"Kaiba did this?" Diana breathed, taking in the extent of the damage. She knew how hard it was to hurt Superman first hand. If one man could cause Superman this much harm, who knew what else he was capable of.

"I don't think it was deliberate," Clark said, sitting down. His wounds were visibly healing, if a bit slower than normal. "I was watching when Shadow Thief attacked. He was going for a surprise attack from behind when I jumped in. Unfortunately, Kaiba didn't see me in time and cast a spell or whatever that was."

"And that spell did this?" John said, sitting back in shock. He glanced shrewdly at Diana. "I'm beginning to go with my theory that your gods either fear these guys or want nothing to do with them."

The black haired woman nodded seriously. "As hesitant as I am to admitit, I'm starting to agree."

"Where's Kaiba now?" Batman asked.

"I was blown away by the explosion," Clark said, rubbing his neck. "You teleported me here before I could go back and check."

"And the vigilante?"

"Throwing up last I saw."

"Green Arrow was vomiting?" Green Lantern said in surprise.

"Something about the Shadow Thief affected Kaiba physically. He very nearly threw up himself before I got involved."

"And since Green Arrow supposedly has the same affinity to this Shadow magic stuff as Kaiba, he reacted the same way," Diana said.

"Makes sense," Batman agreed.

"But that still means Kaiba was able to cause this much damage while sick," Green Lantern said, crossing his arms. "That's a lot of power for one person."

"He also cast several other spells before I got involved." Clark lifted his head to meet his friends' stares seriously. "I saw him summon clowns to fight for him."

"Clowns?" Batman deadpanned in the silence. "As in make-a-kid-a-balloon-pet clown or insane-Joker clown?"

"I'm leaning towards insane-Joker clown," Clark said. "One of them stabbed the Shadow Thief with a knife."

Green Lantern stiffened. "It hit him?"

Clark nodded. "I saw blood on the blade."

"That's more than Shayera and I managed to do when he attacked us in the tomb a couple weeks ago," John said seriously. "No matter what we did, nothing could hurt him."

"Another testament to his powers, then," Diana commented. "And from what I hear, Kaiba's only the Regent of this Shadow Court."

" _Only_ the Regent," Green Lantern muttered disconcerted.

"Which brings to mind, what did you make of the Pharaoh and the King in the video?" Batman asked turning to Wonder Woman and Green Lantern.

"I'd be interested in hearing about that, too," Superman chimed in.

Diana spoke first. "They're almost identical but there's no way I would ever confuse one for the other. They have completely different presences. The Pharaoh is intimidating but I get the feeling he won't make a move without the King's approval. The King is hard to read. He seems to be a nice young man on the surface, but I'm learning nothing is exactly what it seems."

"I agree," John said. "If I had to make a guess, I'd say the King is the one calling all the shots. From the way the Pharaoh hangs on Yugi's every word, I'd almost call them lovers."

"And Kaiba?" Superman asked, his burns now mostly healed. "Where does he fit into all this?"

"He's the Regent and the head of this Neutral Trial, whatever that is," John answered. "I'd say he acts as a mediator between the Dark and the Light Triads, possibly even the King and the Pharaoh themselves. He's pretty possessive of people he considers to be under his authority. Nearly bit the Pharaoh's head off when he heard the guy was tracking Green Arrow."

Batman nodded silently, his facing giving nothing away. "Anything else?"

"He did seem preoccupied by whatever was in the room next door. I assume that's where this 'Mokuba' person was," Diana said.

"Mokuba Kaiba," Batman said. "And yes, that makes sense. Everything I've been able to find leads me to believe the Kaiba brothers are close. I'm not a psychologist by any means, but from what I've found, I would label their relationship as dangerously codependent. They're rarely apart for long and have been known to act rashly when the other was in trouble."

"You're saying Mokuba could be Kaiba's weakness?" Clark said.

"I'm saying he _is_ Kaiba's weakness, the only one I've been able to find," Batman confirmed. "And if I could find it, it would make sense others could as well. It's possible they already have."

"There was a buzz in the business community when Gozaburo Kaiba died suddenly four years ago," Green Lantern said. "Some people thought it was murder, but no one could ever get anything to stick. Two years later, KaibaCorp is a booming business constantly making incredible advances in technology and raking in a staggering profit."

"What are you suggesting, John?" Batman said.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I just think it's a bit odd that someone who regularly worked in a skyscraper would fall out of a thirty story window and no one would see anything."

"That was four years ago, though. Kaiba was cleared of all charges," Clark countered.

"Only because they couldn't prove anything," Batman said. "I see where you're going Green Lantern, but I fail to see how Mokuba has anything to do with that."

"I did some digging of my own since this whole fiasco started and found there were suspicions of abuse aimed at Gozaburo that were dropped when he died," John said, eyes hard.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "You think Gozabyro abused the Kaibas?"

"Think about it. We already know how possessive Kaiba is about anything he sees to be 'his'. If you're right and Mokuba is his weakness, then what would happen if someone tried to hurt Mokuba?"

It was Diana who answered. "That's a serious allegation, even though, I admit, it does fit the circumstances."

"Also, I had an interesting conversation with Noa while everyone was gone. Apparently, Noa was human at one point."

"Human?" Clark exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise. "Then how..."

Green Lantern shook his head. "I never got the chance to ask and Noa never elaborated. He did say he was Kaiba's older brother. I looked it up and found Kaiba and Mokuba were adopted by Gozaburo when they were ten and five respectively. There were no records of any sibling named Noa."

"Maybe he went by another name?" Diana offered, but John was already holding up a finger for her to wait.

"However, when I looked further back, I found Gozaburo  _did_  have a son named Noa Kaiba, but he died in a hit-and-run accident two years before Seto and Mokuba were adopted."

"That's unsettling, but not unheard of. It sounds like something from a science fiction novel," Clark said.

Batman glanced at his friend ironically. "Coming from you, that's almost funny."

Superman shrugged. "That still leaves the King and the Pharaoh," Clark said. "Find anything on them?"

"Plenty on Yugi Motou. He's the King of Games in Duel Monsters, an American strategy card game that recently gained immense popularity in Japan."

"Duel Monsters?" Green Lantern asked, surprised.

Batman nodded. "You heard of it?"

"Yeah, Noa was teaching me how to play. It's a lot harder than you'd think, but the art's nice." His eyes hardened. "Now that you mention it, Noa also said something about the creator of Duel Monsters trying to kill the Kaiba brothers and apparently Yugi too."

"Where is he now? The creator, I mean," Diana asked.

"That's the thing," Green Lantern said. "The creator's dead. Which leads me to something else, Noa said the Pharaoh was insanely protective of Yugi. He said someone once tricked the Pharaoh into thinking Yugi died and ended up regretting it."

"How?" Diana asked, already suspecting the answer.

"The Pharaoh tortured the person long after the trickster lost a Shadow Game. Only someone named Anzu was able to stop him. Also, Noa said the loser lost his soul to some seal. I can't remember what it was called exactly, but I'd remember if I heard it again."

"That's another thing that seems to be recurring," Diana said. "These people speak of souls as if its something they can readily manipulate."

"Yeah. They talk about it as casually as we talk about mind control," John said, disconcerted.

"So, that makes at least three people who were directly involved with these three," Batman gestured to the people still visible on the computer screen, "and caused them harm and they're all dead. I'm beginning to see a trend."

"So am I," Diana said. "And I'm not sure I like it."

"So young," Clark said softly, staring at the people on the screen in sympathy.

"They may be young, but they're dangerous," Green Lantern said.

"And strong enough to take out Superman," Batman said. "That makes them a threat."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Diana asked.

"Find out exactly what's going on here, and deal with it," Batman said. "As far as I'm concerned, this Shadow Court is an enemy who just happens to have an enemy that coincides with ours."

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,' you mean?" Clark asked.

"Ironic the guy who said that ended up dying by the people he trusted," John said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Then we do the next best thing," Batman said. "We keep an eye out for each other and stay informed. Right now, Green Arrow is a liability. Watch him and keep him in the loop, but don't tell him anything important. We don't know how far we can trust him right now."

"He's one of us, Bruce," Clark said, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"He is, but right now he's Kaiba's new pet project. That in and of itself is enough for me to doubt anything that comes out of his mouth. Not to mention, whatever he hears will most likely make it to Kaiba and I think we can all agree, that wouldn't be a good thing."

"I'll play along," Diana said reluctantly. "But I won't attack a friend."

"I'm not asking you to," Batman said, meeting her eyes evenly. "I'm asking you to watch him and make sure he stays our friend."

"What about whatever's attacking Starling City?" Superman asked.

"We get rid of it."

"You think it's the Shadow Thief?" Diana asked.

Superman shook his head. "No. I doubt it. If we're assuming the Shadow Thief is behind the theft in Egypt, then he couldn't be the culprit. The first...Game happened too soon after the theft for the Shadow Thief to get here in time."

"Then who is it?"

"I think the Shadow Court knows," Diana murmured. "They may not be aware of the person's identity, but they did say the culprit's...Shadows felt familiar."

"Yet another reason not to trust them," Batman said. "It's probably someone they know personally."

"I for one think we should at least make sure this is dealt with before taking action against the Court," Clark said.

"I agree," Diana said. "I say we help them get rid of our mutual enemy, but be ready to deal with them before this is over."

"Not to play devil's advocate here, but what if this goes south?" Green Lantern asked.

Batman hesitated only a moment before speaking. "We know their weaknesses. We use them."

"And Noa? Last I checked, he's stalking our computer systems," Green Lantern said,

Batman smiled and pulled out the small device again so everyone could see it clearly. It was a portable electronic jammer. "Already taken care of."


	20. Introspection and Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the the group separates and Kaiba is terrified of a name he never thought he'd ever hear again.

"Damn it Oliver!" John Diggle exclaimed, lowering his gun. "You scared the shit out of me. Can't you knock at least once?"

Oliver smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, pal. I would've, I just didn't think I'd be back here so soon."

"Motou Yuugi," Yugi replied, reaching out to shake the ex-military man's hand.

Diggle took the offered hand and holstered his gun. "So, care to fill me in on what the hell just happened?"

"Here or downtown?" Oliver asked, moving over to the computers on the far side where Felicity sat typing away at flying speeds, eyes glued to the two computer monitors in front of her.

"Both would be nice."

"The news is already posting about the attack," Felicity said, glancing over her shoulder and jumping when he realized Oliver had leaned over her chair so their faces were right next to each other. She blushed and focused back on the screens. "There are several photos up, but none of them are clear. Most of them were likely taken by cell phones. There are a couple videos from the few news cameras that were there but, again, most of the footage is blurred because the cameramen were moving."

"They won't be up for long," Kaiba said.

"I bet they will," Felicity countered. "The media's eating this up. Not to mention the views the videos have so far."

"They should be down within a few minutes or so," Kaiba said simply.

"Do I want to know?" Diggle asked, eyebrows raised incredulously.

"Kaiba has an A.I. that's apparently a hacker," Oliver answered.

Kaiba glared at the vigilante. "He's not an A.I."

"Okay, then what is he?"

"He was Gozaburo's son. His consciousness was uploaded into a supercomputer and now inhabits the KaibaCorp systems," he said with a shrug. "It was before my time."

Felicity stared at Kaiba in mixed shock and disgust. "Who would do something like that?"

"A sick bastard more interested in money than lives," Kaiba replied.

"Apparently," Felicity muttered, turning back to her computer. She refreshed the webpage and blinked when she noticed several of the videos were now blocked due to copyright purposes or removed by the user. "What?"

Kaiba smirked. "He's fast."

Diggle whistled. "What I wouldn't give for that kind of security."

Kaiba glanced at him. "You have it."

"Excuse me?" Diggle said, eyeing Kaiba incredulously.

"He means," Yugi said, "that because Oliver is now a member of the Shadow Kingdom he, and by extension you both," he nodded to Felicity, "are now under our protection."

"The Shadow what now?" the blonde woman asked, straightening her glasses.

"The Shadow Kingdom," Yugi repeated, smiling. "Anyone who can use Shadow magic like Oliver can are under our protection. And since you are essentially his family, you get the same protection."

"What about our families?" Felicity asked.

"Not the same thing," Kaiba said. "They are protected by not knowing you have your powers." He met Oliver's gaze evenly. "You cannot tell anyone you have Shadow magic."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," he replied. "However," green eyes hardened, "if Thea and Walter are threatened, I will use it. Even if it reveals my power. They are as much my family as John and Felicity."

Kaiba studied his protégé closely before smirking. Yugi simply grinned. "He really is like you, Kaiba," Yugi said in Japanese.

Kaiba merely pushed his hands into his pockets and straightened, a smirk still on his lips. He twitched when no fabric met his hands and glanced down before remembering he had left his trench coat behind with Mokuba. He sighed in mild frustration. It felt weird without his trench coat billowing behind him. Speaking of which...

"How is Mokuba?" he asked Yugi.

"He was still asleep when I left but," Yugi's eyes glazed for a moment before clearing, "he's awake now. Yami says he's not happy you're gone."

Kaiba sighed through his nose. "I was hoping to be back before he woke up."

Yugi gazed at him sympathetically and would have spoken if a loud ringtone had not blared startling everyone in the room. Oliver pulled out his cell phone and answered, "Oliver. Wait, wait, slow down, Thea. ...Yeah, I'm fine. I got away." He glanced at Kaiba significantly who nodded. "Don't worry. Diggle's with me. Yes, I'm heading home right now. Yeah, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Yes, I promise. Tell Walter not to worry. See you in a bit."

He hung up and turned to his bodyguard and sometimes fellow vigilante. "Sorry to ask but-"

"Don't," Diggle said. "I don't mind. In fact, I want you to get some downtime." Dark eyes met sharp blue and soft violet. "If another one of those...incidents happens-"

"Incidents?" Yugi asked, confused.

"You mean Shadow Games?" Kaiba said, eyes hard.

"Yes," Diggle said. "If another Shadow Game happens-"

"We'll let you know immediately," Yugi said, earning him a sharp glare from his Regent. "This is your city Oliver," he said, gazing at Oliver. "Anything that happens here is your business."

"Thanks," Arrow said. He placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly before walking towards the back exit.

"What about them?" Diggle asked, indicating the two Japanese men still standing in the Arrow Cave.

Oliver glanced back and considered a moment. Yugi beat him to it. "I can go back to the hotel," he said. "I'll fill the others in on what happened. What about you, Kaiba?"

The CEO considered thoughtfully. "I'll make another sweep of the city for the time being," he said after a moment. "If anything happens, I'll let you know," he said to Oliver. "Otherwise, don't be surprised if you suddenly have guests later this evening."

Oliver snorted. "What? A party?" he joked. "Am I invited?"

"You're hosting."

Oliver smiled and shook his head as he walked away. Diggle waited until he saw Kaiba and Yugi vanish in a whirl of darkness. "That the magic you were talking about?" he asked his charge.

"Yep," Oliver replied.

"Cool stuff," Felicity chimed from her spot by the computers.

Oliver laughed.

* * *

 

Kaiba appeared next to Yugi in the hotel suite but ignored everyone present except for the boy with messy black hair holding his rumpled purple trench coat in his arms standing between Fuguta and Roland. He knelt and let the boy run into his arms and held him close.

"Good afternoon Nii-sama," Mokuba said happily to his brother.

"Good afternoon, Mokuba," Kaiba said, smiling.

"Well, what d'ya know? It does smile," an obnoxious voice chimed in sending Kaiba's hackles flaring.

Blue eyes glared at Jounouchi hard as he stood. He only looked away when he felt an insistent tugging on his shirt. Mokuba was smiling and handing him his trench coat. Kaiba took the coat wordlessly after mussing his little brother's hair. He swept the coat on and reveled in the familiar feeling it gave him.

"What happened?" another voice asked.

"One of your enemies attacked my kohai," Kaiba said, adjusting his sleeves. He met the red and gold suited hero's eyes.

"Arrow?" the bird woman exclaimed. "Is he-"

"Fine," he said, cutting her off. "He's with his family right now." He placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, assuring himself of his little brother's presence before looking over at the Pharaoh.

Yami was embracing Yugi and whispering to him in hieratic. It was too quiet for Kaiba to pick up but he could guess their meaning. "Pharaoh," he said in Japanese, gaining Yami's attention. "Superman showed up."

"What?"

"He got in my way and took my Ring of Destruction Trap head-on."

Crimson eyes widened, glancing down to meet his other's half gaze in surprise. Yugi nodded, confirming the unspoken question. This could cause problems for them.

"I'm going out," Kaiba said. He had no desire to watch his fellow monarchy flirt.

"Again?" Mokuba asked, gazing up at him in disappointment.

Kaiba gave Mokuba's shoulder a squeeze. "Not alone," he amended softly. He met dark gray eyes and Mokuba's face burst into a smile.

"Keep in contact," Yami said.

Kaiba nodded before jolting and pulling out his phone. He scanned the message from Noa and narrowed his eyes. "Pharaoh," he said in hieratic. Both Yami and Yugi turned to him. "Something's up in the Watchtower." He glanced meaningfully at Shayera, Flash, and J'onn. "Keep your guard up."

Jounouchi groaned. "I really hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" Shayera asked.

Jounouchi slumped onto the bench next to her. "Talk like that. I never un'erstand it and I always get this feeling I'm missing somethin' importan'."

"You don't speak that language?" J'onn asked curiously, stepping closer to the group.

"Nope. Just those three," he said.

"Actually, Shaadi can speak some," Yami corrected, looping his arms around Yuugi casually.

"As can my sister and I," Marik added, replacing his Deck in his pocket.

"So this language is not imperative to the use of magic?" J'onn asked.

"No," Mokuba said. "It just sounds cool."

Kaiba rolled his eyes tolerantly and walked to the door, Mokuba and his bodyguards following at his heels. He knew the layout of Starling City from the Shadows at night, but he wanted to get better idea of the place during the day.

"Unless, you plan on paying for the room," he called over his shoulder, "I suggest you get out. Oh, and by the way Yugi," he added, pointing to his the area under his right eye, "I suggest you check a mirror." He closed the door behind him, cutting off Jounouchi's yelling and Yugi's squeak of embarrassment

"Where are we going, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked in Japanese.

"Nowhere in particular," Kaiba said, pressing the button for the elevator. "For now, I'm just taking a look around."

"Then can we get some ice cream while 'looking around'?" Mokuba asked, unleashing the full power of his adorable, baby brother eyes he knew his big brother could never resist.

Predictably, Kaiba flinched at the big, watery eyes, his rejection dying on his tongue. Sighing in defeat, he nodded. They both knew Mokuba always won these little victories but neither regretted it. Fuguta said nothing but shared a knowing look with his cousin Roland. They both knew this little outing would be dominated by Mokuba.

* * *

 

Yami smiled in exasperation at Jounouchi's ranting as he watch Yugi run off to the bathroom to fix the smudged kohl. He had not mentioned it before because quite honestly he found it adorable. Sighing, he turned to the League. "I agree with Kaiba. It is rude and counter productive staying in here. What were you doing before Kaiba brought you here?"

"Before or after we caught mister rich kid doing magic?" Flash asked retorically.

Yami smirked. "Point. Then might I suggest we follow Kaiba's example and explore the city. I assume you can keep yourselves busy, Flash? Shayera?"

"I will accompany you," J'onn said, shifting into the form of tall, well-built black man in a suit. "If that is acceptable."

The Shadow users in the room stared at the Martian in open fascination. Marik leaned close to study the new form while Jounouchi actually poked the alien.

"Okay," the blonde Knight said. "I'm impressed."

"As am I," Yami said, leaning close. "That's an intriguing ability."

"Thank you," J'onn replied watching Marik calmly.

Flash stretched. "Alright. I'm off to check in with the rest of the gang. Shayera, you wanna keep an eye from the sky?"

Hawkgirl nodded. "I can do that. Although," she turned back to the room, "I suggest we leave separately to avoid attention."

"I agree," Yugi said, returning from the bathroom with his kohl freshly redone. "Marik-kun and Jounouchi-kun can come with me and Yami. J'onn," he said, turning to the alien and starting in surprise when he saw the strange man present. "Ah...is that?"

"It is Aibou," Yami said, leaning close to his other half.

"Aibou?" J'onn asked curiously.

Yugi just shrugged and smiled. "You lead the way, J'onn."

They left in two groups, the two remaining Justice League members taking the stairs to keep out of sight while the regular if eclectic looking group took the elevator.

"Anyone have any preferences for an endpoint to our wanderings?" Marik asked, eyes flickering everywhere, on edge now that he could not rely on his Shadows for information on his surroundings.

"Not in particular," Yami said. "Although, I hear there's a museum in town."

"Pharaoh, I practically live in a museum," Marik groaned. "How 'bout we not."

"What about the aquarium?" Jounouchi said, pointing to a brochure lying on a counter.

"Fine by me," Yugi said, taking hold of Yami's hand.

"Aquarium?" Yami asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Marik cackled. "Yes, that's right. The ancient one has never set foot in an aquarium before. Too much water. Careful King, he might drown."

"I am perfectly capable of swimming, I'll have you know," Yami said enjoying the start of a friendly argument.

Yugi just laughed and let his other half argue with Marik. He turned to J'onn who followed at a more sedate pace. "You know," he said quietly, "you can talk to us. We don't bite."

"Debatable," Marik hollered.

Yuugi blushed bright red but somehow held his smile in place. "Do you have a preference?"

J'onn shook his head. "I do not. I do not come to Starling City often as it is not my city. However, I would be interested in seeing this...aquarium."

Yugi's smile was blinding. "Then the aquarium it is."

* * *

 

"Did I ever mention how much I hate sharks? I really shoulda said. I hate sharks. I really hate sharks. I really, really, really hate sharks. I can't even begin to describe how much I hate sharks."

Marik ignored the blonde idiot's rambling in favor of pressing himself against the window of the huge tube they currently stood in. The tube snaked its way through a giant tank of salt water fish, including sharks, that swam freely above and around them. The only light came from the top of the tank and along the floor of the tube.

For the first time since his Shadows had been cut off from him, he felt himself beginning to relax. He could never fully let his guard down; it simply was not in his nature. But he could distract himself to a point. Unfortunately, his thoughts kept drifting back to the reason he was here and had his Shadows stripped from him in the first place.

Bakura and Ryou.

The idiot thief and his yadonoushi were always on his thoughts. Ever since Marik and Bakura had actually decided to begin a physical relationship, they had been virtually inseparable. The mayhem they had caused had often resulted in Ishizu chasing after the two of them with a switch.

Ryou, with his disarming innocence, could often talk his way out of Ishizu's punishments. The boy had a sharp mind that Marik had come to admire and was surprisingly not as innocent as he made himself out to be. Perhaps it was not so surprising considering he was a member of the Dark Triad along with Bakura and Marik.

At first, Bakura had been hesitant about Marik's interest in his yadonoushi, understandably so. But after a stern talking to, he had begun to warm up to the idea of including his other half in his and Marik's more adventurous endeavors. But luck had not been on their side. The night Marik and Bakura had planned on approaching Ryou with an invitation to join them in a threesome, that damned Shadow Thief had intervened.

It irked Marik that he never ended up getting what he wanted. He was reminded of his distance from Bakura and Ryou every time he saw Yami and Yugi together. It caused a surge of jealousy he rarely felt to burn him up inside. The fact Yugi had told him straight up that he would have done the same thing had their positions been switched was a small comfort. He still wanted his lover back, both of them.

He swore the Shadow Thief would pay for causing this. And to whoever was playing all of these Games and keeping the Court here, he hoped they had something to pray to now because he would be sure they never got the chance to pray if he ever got his hands on them.

* * *

 

J'onn watched the fish, large and small, swim around the tube in mild interest. But, however interesting these creatures were, the disguised Martian found his eyes were continually drawn to those of the Shadow Court with him. Their differences in demeanor were unique and fascinated him.

Marik brooded with serious eyes. Jounouchi was a bundle of energy who it seemed could not keep still for any given period of time. It was easy to see how Marik answered to the darker Pharaoh and Jounouchi to the less intimidating Yugi. Which brought to mind...

J'onn watched the interactions between the King and Pharaoh curiously. They two young men appeared to be twin brothers but their mannerisms were not those normally found between siblings. Rather, they resembled lovers. But if they were lovers, were they siblings as well?

He shook his head. For some reason, the idea of those two being blood relatives felt wrong. It just...did not seem to fit them. When he looked at the two monarchs, he could not fight the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he was actually seeing one person. Why he felt this way was currently beyond him, but it ignited his interest more so than the strange sea creatures surrounding him.

And it was only because he was staring at the two Shadow monarchs that he noticed their sudden change in demeanor from soft and almost playfully affectionate, to alert and aware. Their eyes darkened and their bodies tensed as if readying for battle. Behind him, he heard Jounouchi's ranting fade away. He turned to see the other two Shadow users' reactions. The blonde had a distinctly focused expression on his face as if he was trying to read something from a distance while Marik's eyes darted between Jounouchi and the monarchy in confused annoyance.

Jounouchi squinted. "Is that...?"

"Kaiba!" Yami snapped at the same time Yugi exclaimed, "Kaiba-kun!"

* * *

 

Mokuba sat on the patio chair kicking his legs happily as he licked the drips of ice cold rainbow sherbet from his ice cream cone. His big brother sat next to him in a much more controlled pose. Seto sat with his back straight and legs crossed comfortably while calmly scooping spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream with controlled movements. So typical of big brother. Everything he did was calm and controlled.

Mokuba did not have to look to know Fuguta and Roland were standing nearby watching them. It did make them stand out, unfortunately, but it was a necessity considering the number of times people had tried to harm the two brothers. The Isono cousins refused to settle for anything less. And while it was annoying knowing everything he did was being observed, Mokuba was glad he could finally spend time with his brother other than in Seto's office.

The relaxing atmosphere of the park was a drastic contrast to the somewhat tense air that permeated the actual city proper. The recent Shadow Games had put people on edge. Mokuba glanced at his brother and could see that same sense of alertness radiating off of Seto. Whatever was happening in this city was definitely not good.

Well, at least Seto had him with him. Mokuba grinned around his mouthful of cold creamy goodness. As long as Mokuba was nearby, Seto was balanced and at least somewhat relaxed. That and spending time with his beloved big brother were all that mattered.

Unfortunately, Mokuba was so deeply involved in his daydreaming and ice cream cone that did not notice the subtle changes his big brother was experiencing. But then, not many people would notice Kaiba's subtle mannerisms. Few ever did with the exception of Mokuba, the Inner Court, Kaiba's Triad, Roland, and Fuguta.

It started simple enough. Kaiba was thinking back on his interactions with Lex Luthor earlier that day before the Shadow Thief made his unwelcome appearance. He still could not quite figure out why the man would be interested in buying shares in KaibaCorp, or why the man felt compelled to ask him in person. Perhaps, he had not received the initial rejection of his request in the mail and was hoping a more direct approach would work. It would not. No one owned a share in KaibaCorp without Kaiba Seto's express permission and endorsement. And the only ones endorsed by the ornery CEO were the other members of the Shadow Court, a few of their close friends and family members, and other members of the Earthbound Shadow Kingdom.

Kaiba pulled his spoon free of his mouth, staring absently at the ducks swimming on the lake ahead of him when he first felt the subtle brush against his Shadows. He made no visible move revealing he had been aware of the touch except for the subtle hardening of his eyes. He kept his Shadow senses firmly under his control, refusing to give in to the urge to seek out whoever touched him. Instead, he kept them at the same level they had been and waited for the brush to return.

When it did, he snapped out with his senses and snagged the Shadow tendril with his own and yanked. He sent a not-so-polite query through the Shadow connection, demanding to know the other Shadow user's identity. The response was not what he expected.

_:Still as shrewd as ever, Set.:_

Blue eyes widened in dawning horror. It took all of Kaiba's self control not to scream and run for the nearest safe place like Seth's soul and memories were all but begging him to do. He was Kaiba Seto, damn it. No one intimidated him. He may not have the ability to speak in clear words through the Shadows like this other user could, but he could get the point across clearly enough. Whoever this Shadow user was, he obviously knew things he had no business knowing and enjoyed almost giving Kaiba a heart attack.

Seth kept insisting Kaiba drop the connection and retreat, not wanting them to suffer as they had in the past. A very strong part of Kaiba agreed with this sentiment wholeheartedly, but another part refused to surrender. Especially when he was still not entirely sure who this was. Seth hissed in disagreement; that he did know who this was, he simply refused to believe it. Maybe this was true, but the fact still remained. Kaiba Seto did _not_ back down from a fight.

He repeated his query, this time with more force behind it demanding to know the other's identity. He accompanied this demand with a harsh tug on the foreign Shadows. The response he received this time very nearly made him throw up from the flood of shear, unadulterated fear that welled from both Seth's soul and his own soul.

_:Oh my son, how could you ever forget me.:_

Kaiba never noticed the spoon slip from his shaking fingers or hear Mokuba calling him or feel his bodyguards' hands touching him. His mind was stuck repeating one name over and over as shock froze his system. He was losing his balance. He had to get a hold of himself. There was no way _he_ could be alive. It was impossible. It could not be.

Then why did he hear that voice that haunted his dreams since the return of his memories laughing? Why did the Shadows he now released, too terrified to even touch them, feel like _his_ had? It was not... It could not...

He felt Yami and Yugi reach out to him in worry and flinched away, yanking his Shadows back into himself, clamping down on them to the point of pain. He did not want to be found. Not by the Pharaoh, not by the King, and especially not by _him_. If that meant shutting himself off from the Shadows for now, then that was a tolerable price to pay.

Something filled his vision and he blinked, jerking back in fear before recognizing Mokuba's face. His little brother was speaking to him, calling him, asking him if he was alright. He felt hands on his shoulders and immediately recognized them as Roland's. Fuguta crouched by Mokuba's side. But Kaiba payed them no mind, focusing his entire self on Mokuba. He needed to balance himself and for that he needed Mokuba.

Young hands rested on his cheeks and gray eyes met his steadily, offering him something to cling to, something to center himself with, something to remind him that he was Kaiba Seto living in the here and now and not High Priest Set living in Ancient Egypt or the ancient spirit Seth dwelling deep in his mind. Kaiba shivered as the muscles he had not even realized he had clenched began relaxing one by one.

Finally, he was able to speak, but all he could say was Mokuba's name, whispered in a breathless and wavering voice. But it was enough for those large gray eyes to soften and the hands holding his face to pull him into an embrace. Hesitantly, he returned the embrace, clinging to his Keeper tighter than he could remember doing in a long time.

Seth's terror ebbed, fading back into the depths of Kaiba's mind to settle in a tight knot that would not go away. He knew who the other Shadow user was. He _knew_. But believing it was another thing entirely.

As the terror subsided, his mind began slowly working again. He knew it would be wisest to stop shielding himself and allow the Pharaoh and the King to come to him and help him deal with this. They also needed to know the culprit's identity. But Kaiba also felt the need to find solace in his own orientation. Mokuba anchored him, keeping him from drifting too far to either side of the Shadow spectrum, but he still wanted to feel a Shadow user who answered to his orientation. It was a selfish desire that would serve both to comfort his nerves and assure him of his self-control and balance. He could not lose himself.

Normally, simply holding Court with his own Triad would work. Shaadi, Ishizu, and Mai were steady, balanced presences. But holding Court meant touching the Shadows and revealing himself which was not something Kaiba wanted to attempt at the moment. Plus, Shaadi and Ishizu were on the other side of the planet and Mai was not in Starling City yet so visiting them in person was also out of the question. That left only one Balance leaning Shadow user in the vicinity.

"Nii-sama," he heard close to his ear, Mokuba's voice muffled by his clothes. "It's okay, Nii-sama. I'm here. It's okay."

"I...I need to..." Damn it, he should not be stuttering. The panic attack was over, he had to get control of himself. He deliberately cleared his throat. "I need to speak to my kohai," he said, taking pride in having a steady voice.

Mokuba leaned back to stare at him questioningly. After a moment, gray eyes hardened in understanding. "Do you want to Travel or-"

"No," Kaiba said, cutting Mokuba off abruptly. Shadow Traveling would mean opening up his Shadow senses, and he was not quite ready for that yet. "We can take the car."

Mokuba nodded. "Roland, can you start the car, please?" he asked.

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," Kaiba heard Roland reply followed by retreating steps. He heard Fuguta take up his place behind the older Kaiba and for once, that was not a comfort. Standing, Kaiba made his way to the access road leading to the parking lot. The wait was not more than five minutes and the drive could not have been more than fifteen minutes, but it felt like an eternity for Kaiba. He never once let go of Mokuba, using him as an anchor to prevent another panic attack.

That name, that accursed name still reeled in his head, causing Seth's memories to tremble, leaking a steady stream of terror into his own mind.

Akhenadin.


	21. The Balance and Vanishing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Court panics and Kaiba explains but doesn't answer questions.

"What the hell?" Jounouchi growled, stopping abruptly. It was as if Kaiba just vanished from his senses. He may not have been all that powerful when it came to Shadow magic, he still needed a Duel Disk to summon properly most of the time, but he and his Triad were known for their unusual ability to sense when their friends were in trouble. It was a gift he valued deeply as it had saved their little group's lives more often then not. He would not trade it in for the world.

"Can someone fill me in over here?" Marik snapped. "Like why by Ra's name are you all freaking out? What happened?"

Jounouchi stared at the Egyptian in disbelief. "You can't feel that?"

Dark violet eyes burned. "The Pharaoh sealed my Shadows from me for the time being."

The Japanese-American boy blushed awkwardly. "Right. Um, yeah see, Kaiba's gone."

"Gone?" J'onn asked, catching up with the group. His currently nondescript brown eyes watched Yami and Yugi talking emphatically in their own private language at speeds he did not think he would understand had he spoken the language himself.

Jounouchi nodded, eyes dark in confusion. "I felt..." The blonde turned the his monarchs disconcertingly. "I felt the balance tip then Kaiba just..." He spread his hands in confusion. "He just vanished."

"Where did he go?" Marik demanded.

"That's just it," Jounouchi said, turning to meet his counterpart's eyes. "He hasn't gone anywhere. He's here, I just can't feel him."

"You're saying he's cut himself off?" Marik hissed, dumbstruck. "Of his own volition? Why?"

The blonde shrugged, obviously disturbed by the idea. "Your guess is as good as mine. He may not have cut himself off completely, but he's definitely shielding more intensely than usual."

"J'onn!"

The three looked up to see Yugi race up to them eyes wide with fear. "Can you tell your friends to keep a look out for Kaiba?"

The Martian was silent for a moment before nodding. "I can." He pulled out a small communicator from his pocket and placed it up to his ear. When he heard a familiar voice answer, he spoke. "Hawkgirl, something's happened. I need you to find Kaiba."

"Kaiba? Is it another Game?" the winged woman asked, hefting her mace threateningly as she glided through the air above Starling City.

"No, I do not think so. The others are not sure either," he glanced up at the Pharaoh who was pacing restlessly. "They only know he is gone. They cannot feel his presence."

Hawkgirl narrowed her eyes and swooped lower to the buildings. "Understood. I'll pass the word along."

"Thank you," J'onn said simply before cutting off the connection. "Shayera will keep watch from above and alert us if she finds him. She will also tell the others to do the same."

"Thank you J'onn," Yami said, managing a strained smile.

J'onn watched the powerful figure pace nervously. Yugi placed a soothing hand on the dark monarch's arm, halting his movement and forcing crimson eyes to meet soft violet. After a moment, Yami sighed, shoulders drooping and said something that J'onn took to be an apology. Yugi replied in the same language.

Watching the two interact now, J'onn was again struck by the pair's closeness. It just felt like he was missing something that was glaringly obvious to the others. Curious, he opened his mind and allowed his telepathy to pick up on the people close to him. He could sense Marik's aggravated fear at being unable to touch the Shadows and do anything to help. Jounouchi was practically glowing in his mind. The blonde young man was reaching out with a type of telepathy that felt like a softer version of the Shadows he had experienced up until now. He must be trying to find his friend in his own unique way.

However, on his other side, Yugi also glowed but not with the same type of brilliance as Jounouchi. Where Jounouchi felt like a nightlight, holding back the more dangerous Shadows, Yugi felt like a torch. His flame burned brightly, but only because the Pharaoh was nearby. The Pharaoh exuded a darkness that was so absolute that even J'onn fear to tread too far into it. Again, Yugi's and the Pharaoh's essences merged and swirled around each other in a way only one person's presence should.

"I'll be waiting then," Yugi said, breaking the Martian out of his concentration.

Brown eyes opened and watched as Yami literally melted into the shadows of the dark aquarium corner. He felt a spike of fear when the shadows coalesced into a semblance of Yami's form, empty golden eyes flared open where the face would be. A Shadowy hand reached out and brushed Yugi's face with surprising tenderness before vanishing entirely.

"Where's the Pharaoh goin'?" Jounouchi asked.

"He's joining the city's native Shadows to search for Kaiba," Yugi said gazing at the blank wall a moment longer before turning. "You felt it too," he said.

Jounouchi nodded, eyes dark. "Yeah, I did. Whatever happened knocked Kaiba out 'a sync. Then he just," he snapped his fingers, "poof."

"However fascinating this is," Marik growled, "it would be nice if one of you Lights could fill me in."

Yuugi had the grace to blush. "Ah, I'm sorry," he said, bowing slightly. "We weren't able to get much. All we know for certain is that something scared Seth."

Both Jounouchi and Marik stiffened. "Then we're dealing with something old," Marik muttered, mind rushing through the list of potential enemies from the ancient days.

"Seth?" J'onn asked.

"A friend," Yugi said before Jounouchi could speak. "He and and the Pharaoh have a history."

"All four of you have a history," Marik said. "But Seth is very rarely rattled. It had to be significant."

"I agree," Yugi said, lowering his eyes in worry.

"So, our trip's ruined by a freaked out ancient guy," Jounouchi said, crossing his arms and leaning on one hip. "Ideas for what we do now?"

Yugi hugged himself, rubbing his arms absently, missing Yami's comforting presence. "We stay together. Mai should be here soon and we need to tell the other's what's going on."

"Yeah, I bet Kaiba's Triad's not doin' so hot right now," Jounouchi said, nodding.

"I'm actually surprised no one's called us yet," Marik said thoughtfully.

"The phone signal could be blocked," J'onn said quietly. The group turned to him in surprise as if they had entirely forgotten he was there. "We are deep inside a building."

Jounouchi blinked and pulled out his phone. No signal. "Huh, what d'ya know? Let's head outside and see what happens."

* * *

 

Sometime during the drive, it had started raining. Kaiba only noticed it when he stepped out of the car still holding Mokuba's hand tightly. He vaguely heard Fuguta apologizing for the lack of an umbrella. He shook his head, not minding the rain. It shocked his system enough to drag him out of his darker thoughts and bring him back to the present. He used the quick walk to the huge mansion's front door to compose his face, concealing his emotions. Fuguta knocked while Roland remained standing behind the brothers, a steady comforting presence.

The door opened revealing a middle aged woman with hair and makeup perfectly coifed. She studied the group cautiously, a hesitant smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked, browed furrowed.

"I'm here to see Oliver," Kaiba said, face blank and voice offering no negotiations. He was not in the mood to be polite.

"Well, I'm sorry but-"

"Kaiba," a familiar voice called from inside. The woman turned when the door she held pulled wider revealing Oliver standing there with a welcoming smile on his face. "I thought you weren't coming for another hour or so," he said, waving the sopping wet group in. "Don't worry, Mother. I invited him over."

Stepping into the warm, dry foyer, Kaiba brushed his dripping bangs from his face with his free hand. "Plans changed," he said simply, causing Oliver's smile to waver uncertainly.

"You didn't tell me you were friends with Seto Kaiba," the woman, Moira Queen, said gazing at Kaiba's currently unimpressive form suspiciously.

"I see," the vigilante said in answer to both his mother and Kaiba. He held out a hand for the soaked trench coat. Kaiba hesitated before shrugging out of the coat and handing it over, quickly taking hold of Mokuba's hand once more. The move did not go unnoticed by the vigilante.

"What's this?" Walter asked, coming down the staircase.

"I invited Kaiba and his brother over to visit the other day at the press conference," Oliver replied, hanging up the Japanese CEO's wet clothes. He noticed Kaiba had not said much of anything since arriving, which unnerved him. "He was at the ribbon cutting ceremony today for the new restaurant downtown when the attack happened. I suggested he head back here for the time being when he got a chance."

Walter smiled genially and reached out to shake Kaiba's hand. "I see. It's good to finally meet you, Mr. Kaiba. I'm Walter Steele."

Sharp blue eyes met dark brown curiously. "Not Queen?" he asked, shaking the man's offered hand firmly.

Walter had the grace to blush, glancing at Moira with a shy smile. "Not yet, but soon if things go well." Moira smiled back at him and Kaiba withdrew his hand, stuffing it in his pocket to avoid touching anyone else. "And this must be Mokuba Kaiba," Walter said, looking down at the young brother.

Mokuba stepped closer to his older brother in both a protective and defensive position. Kaiba tightened his hand on Mokuba's hand and answered in his brother's place. "Yes, he does not speak English as well as I do, however."

"I see," Walter said, folding his hands. "I'm sorry if I scared him." Kaiba shook his head negatively, feeling Mokuba press against his leg. "And the two men behind you?" Walter asked.

"Fuguta and Roland Isono," Kaiba said. "My bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?" Walter asked, surprised. "Is the world of technology and games really so dangerous?"

Kaiba met Walter's eyes seriously. "You have no idea."

Oliver decided now would be the best time to step in. "Come on, let's get you four some coffee," he said, sure to include the two trailing bodyguards. He guided the Japanese quartet away from the foyer and into the living room, gesturing to the couch and chairs by the gas fire. "Have any preferences?"

"Black," Kaiba said. "Three sugars, two cream," he added pointing to Mokuba, "two sugars," he pointed to Fuguta, "and one cream," he added pointing to Roland.

Oliver could not help but feel impressed that Kaiba cared enough to remember the way his own bodyguards took their coffee as he walked over to the coffee pot sitting on the bar in the corner. "Coming right up," he said.

As the coffee brewed, Oliver glanced back to see Mokuba clamor up into his brother's lap and press himself close, speaking in soft Japanese all the while. Kaiba never lifted his head but wrapped his arms around his brother tightly. Something happened while he was gone, Oliver thought. If it was enough to shake the same Seto Kaiba who faced the Shadow Thief despite being violently sick to his stomach, then it was definitely noteworthy.

When the coffee pot beeped, he poured four cups full and fixed them to his guests' preferences before caring them back to the coffee table in front of the couch. He sat in the armchair next to the couch, leaning his forearms on his thighs.

"Hey, want to tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

Mokuba looked at him with gray eyes that felt a lot older than their owner appeared before turning back to Kaiba and whispering in Japanese. Kaiba took a deep breath and sat up, composing himself while Mokuba slid off his big brother's lap but never let go of Kaiba's torso.

"Did... Do you feel anything right now, kohai?" Kaiba asked softly, his Japanese accent thickening making it somewhat more difficult to understand his words.

Oliver took a moment to figure out how to feel for his Shadows, then hesitantly reached out with them beyond his own body as best he could. It took some concentration now that he was not in the middle of the action, acting on instinct. He tilted his head as he began feeling around the room.

"What am I feeling for exactly?" he asked.

"Me," Kaiba said. "Can you feel me?"

Oliver blinked and stared at his- What was Kaiba exactly? They did not know each other long enough or well enough to be a friend. But they were definitely too involved with each other to be acquaintances. Master seemed too much but trainer was just too weird. Shrugging away the question, Oliver focused his senses on Kaiba and felt...

Nothing.

He flinched back, eyes wide. If he was not seeing Kaiba sitting right in front of him, he would never know Kaiba was there. There was a void where the glowing horizon of power should have been. It disturbed Oliver in more ways than he could easily explain.

"What happened?" he asked again, this time with more emotions than could be conveyed in those two words.

Kaiba lowered his eyes prompting Mokuba to snuggle closer, pushing one of Kaiba's arms over his shoulders. "I...know who the culprit is," Kaiba said softly, raising his eyes with obvious effort.

Oliver stilled. A part of him was thrilled he could finally bring someone to justice for harming his people in his city; but another part was aware of Kaiba's current state of mind and worried. "You know the person's name?" he said.

Kaiba shook his head. "Yes and no." He met the vigilante's eyes evenly, causing Oliver to straighten in his seat. "I know who he was, not what he currently goes by."

"That...you mean he changed names?" Oliver pressed.

"Probably," Kaiba said, looking down at Mokuba. "He's probably in the same situation I am. The same person but with a different name."

"You mean like adoption?" the vigilante asked, leaning back in thought.

"In a way, I suppose. Though not really."

"Now that doesn't make sense. And," Oliver hesitated before asking, "what's wrong with you? Why can't I feel you?"

Kaiba sighed. "I've cut myself off from the Shadows for the time being," he said avoiding Oliver's gaze. "I'm unbalanced. If I remained open to them, I could tip the balance too far to one side or leave it chaos, oscillating between Dark and Light with no guidance or control."

"I thought you were Neutrality. What does that have to do with balance?"

"Neutrality is how we refer to it because it's less of a mouthful and is easily understandable," Kaiba said. "Slang, as you say. My Triad is actually called the Triad of the Balance. It's our job to maintain a safe balance between the Dark and Light. There can never be too much of one or the other at a time or things can go wrong."

"How wrong?"

Kaiba glanced at his kohai sternly. "Your ship sank five years ago in a freak storm that coincided with Yuugi's solving the Millennium Puzzle, unleashing the Shadow Games on the world again." Oliver felt the floor drop out from under him at those words. "That's what happens when there is nothing to keep the Shadows in balance. In that case, the Dark reigned unchecked for a good year or so before Yuugi realized what was happening and began to tame it with his Light. After the Pharaoh cast a Penalty Game on me-"

"He cast a Penalty Game on you?" Oliver gasped.

Kaiba glared, annoyed with being interrupted. "I was able to rebuild everything from scratch. Even then, I was not entirely balanced. I wavered between sanity and insanity, searching for a balance. Long story short, one of my Triad, Marik's sister Ishizu, helped me take the first step to actually becoming the balance I was looking for. A lot happened before I was finally able to accept my position."

He glanced around before finding a pencil laying by a stack of books on the coffee table. He grabbed an eraser and set it down so it balanced on the long, narrow side. Then he carefully placed the pencil on the eraser, watching it wobble before settling into a steady balance.

"This," he pointed to the sharpened graphite tip, "is the Light. And this," he pointed to the eraser surrounded by metal on the other end of the pencil, "is the Dark. The two are constantly connected to one another, relying on the other to maintain themselves. Light can't shine without darkness and darkness can't exist without light. But they are not the same thing." He removed his arm from Mokuba to lean forward and tap the eraser end of the pencil. "If the Dark becomes too powerful, then the Shadows become more dangerous, exacting penalties too steep and drawing out the darkness in people's hearts. If left unmonitored, this can leak into the world around us causing drought, dangerous weather, the list goes on."

He lifted his finger and touched the sharpened tip of the pencil instead. "If the Light gains too much influence, the Dark becomes unsteady. This can also affect the natural world in strange ways. Unnaturally long growth seasons, clear skies, leaps in reproduction for species currently endangered."

"Aren't those good things?" Oliver asked.

Kaiba tilted his head in a nod that had a 'but' hidden in it. "Theoretically yes. But if the growth season is too long, the earth can't recover the required nutrients fast enough for the next growth season. Clear skies can mean too much sun, not enough rain, depriving the planet of fresh water. Animals rebounding too fast can endanger their own prey until they go extinct thus negating their rebound. Too much Light can also drive people insane: they begin to think themselves invincible, throwing away fear and common sense."

Oliver sat back, taking in the information with an open mind. "So you're the eraser holding the pencil up?" he asked.

"No," Kaiba said, removing his finger from the pencil's eraser end and placing two fingers at equal distances from the balanced center of the pencil. "I am this area here. I move back and forth between the two orientations to maintain a safe balance. If the Dark begins to gain an advantage, I move towards the light, adding my influence there until the sides even out again. I do the same in reverse if the Light becomes too strong. I can freely move within a set buffer zone between the two sides, but can never stay on either side for long before I become too entrenched."

"So," Oliver said after a moment of thought, "you have the hardest job, then." It was not a question and Kaiba refused to treat it as such, so the vigilante continued. "But what about the eraser holding the pencil up? Every level has a fulcrum to balance on in the first place."

Kaiba leaned back into the cushions, absently messing Mokuba's hair. "That would be the Keeper, someone who has no preference towards any orientation. His job is to keep me balanced; to prevent me from leaning too far one way or the other."

Oliver's eye glanced to Mokuba in dawning understanding. "I see." His green eyes studied dark gray in renewed respect. He nodded to the younger Kaiba who pressed closer to his brother and watched him carefully. "So you've cut yourself off to prevent tipping the scales too far."

Kaiba nodded. After a moment, Oliver asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to be aware of what you're going to be dealing with from now on," Kaiba replied. "Normally, I wouldn't be telling you this until your powers matured, but under the circumstances I thought it best you know now."

Oliver nodded again. "You never answered my question earlier," he said. "You know the man's name. What is it?"

Kaiba hesitated. "I don't know what he goes by now," he said slowly, leaning forward again, glancing at the door to the living room, assuring himself that they were alone. "But as for his old name, I swore I would never speak it again. Besides, his old name hardly matters right now. It has no meaning to anyone but those who knew him, which you didn't. And even if you did, you wouldn't be able to find him under that name."

"But you would know him on sight?" Oliver asked.

Kaiba nodded, eyes hard. "I would. By sight, sound, touch, everything. He's not a man I could forget. I despise him too much."

"You have a past." It was not a question.

Mokuba settled closer to his brother's side momentarily distracting Kaiba. The two spoke in low Japanese briefly before the younger brother closed his eyes and nuzzled Kaiba's side. Satisfied, Kaiba returned his attention to the vigilante.

"Not me, per se, but yes." Blue eyes hardened, turning to stare at the fire. "We have a past."

Oliver sighed. "I wish you knew how often you answer questions without answering the question."

Kaiba's lips twitched in a hint of a grim smile. "I am aware." Eyes flickered back to green. "But telling you more would involve information that isn't mine to tell."

They fell silent, drinking their coffee in companionable silence for several minutes before Oliver spoke. "You didn't come here to tell me all that, did you?"

For a moment, Kaiba said nothing. Then he shook his head. "You're a lot sharper than your peers, Oliver."

"I like to think so," Oliver said, grinning jovially. Kaiba's hinted grin became a sly smirk and Oliver stored that small victory away in his mind. "Feel better?" he asked.

His Regent snorted. "Obviously."

Oliver reached for his Shadows again and felt for Kaiba's Shadows. This time he felt them, the horizon caught between dawn and dusk, never getting brighter or darker. It simply was. But there was something else there. It belonged there as much as Kaiba did, but it felt...older. He focused harder on the addition and got the distinct impression he was looking at Kaiba but...not.

Before he could get a better look, he was flooded by an intense darkness the filled him with terror even though he felt no immediate threat from it. He retreated back to reality taking his Shadow senses with him and was surprised to see none other than a living Shadow with stylized golden eyes standing in front of Kaiba. He stood instinctively, noticing Kaiba's bodyguards reaching for their weapons. Even Mokuba shrank back in surprise. Only Kaiba himself remained unmoved. He even sent a glare at the shade.

"Control yourself, Pharaoh," Kaiba said. "You're frightening our host."

Immediately, the Shadows melted away revealing a furious Yami. Crimson eyes burned with barely restrained power. "What the hell was that?" Yami demanded in hieratic.

"You'll have to be more specific," Kaiba said in English.

Yami growled but switched to English. "You cut yourself off. Yugi and I thought you were dead for a minute there. Even Jounouchi-kun couldn't feel you. What the _hell_ were you thinking doing that? "

"Leave my Nii-sama alone, Pharaoh," Mokuba snapped, coming to his brother's defense.

"You scared us," Yami said, fisting his hands as if fighting to urge to strike his Regent. "Next time, at least give us a warning. We thought you were attacked or worse."

"Obviously you thought worse," Kaiba said, a dark smirk curling his lips. "You did say you thought I was dead."

Yami's flinched. "We did. You vanished without warning and I couldn't find you, even when I joined the city's Shadows. You were gone." The hard edge left the crimson eyes, replaced with worry. "What happened?"

"He found out who's starting the Shadow Games here," Oliver answered.

"What?" The Pharaoh gasped, turning to Oliver in shock. "Who is it?"

"The Traitor," Kaiba said. Blue eyes staring firmly at his Pharaoh. "The one who turned Seth against you."

It was as if Yami deflated. His intimidating presence faded, leaving behind a frightened boy. "But how... He's dead. You killed him."

"I didn't," Kaiba countered. "Seth did and only because Kisara weakened him."

"And you didn't think to tell us this earlier?" the Pharaoh demanded. "A text would have worked fine. Much better than almost scaring us to death."

Yami lowered his hands, brushing the holster he wore at his hip, a holster that looked suspiciously like the one Kaiba wore at his hip. It looked like a card holster. Were those playing cards in there? How old were these monarchs anyway? Kaiba was only...

"How old are you?" Oliver found himself asking.

Yami blinked, thrown by the random question. Even Kaiba seemed surprised. "Why?" the CEO asked.

Oliver shrugged. "Curious, I guess."

Kaiba stared at him incredulously. "I'll be twenty in a month or so."

"I'm," Yami hesitated, "nineteen."

"And I'm fourteen," Mokuba chimed in, waving with a cheeky grin.

Something cold and hard settled in Oliver's stomach. He knew Seto Kaiba was young and Mokuba was obviously so, but to hear their ages said so nonchalantly was disconcerting. He never would have guessed from the way these boys held themselves. They acted like aged warriors. Then it dawned on him what these young boys were and he suddenly felt sick. His Regent as well as the other Shadow users he had met, directly and indirectly, were all young and seasoned warriors, child warriors.

"Oh god," he muttered, falling back in his seat.

"My thoughts exactly," a new voice said.

Yami whirled around as Oliver bolted to his feet his hands twitching for his bow and arrows. He could hear Kaiba's bodyguards drawing their guns and aiming at the newcomer. The dark man met Oliver's gaze and shifted his stance.

"Walter," he said, recognizing the man. Well, at least Diggle and Felicity vouched for the man.


	22. Background Checks and Insurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a glimpse of the bigger picture, a message is delivered, and the insurance is collected.

Diana knelt before her goddess in the Temple of Artemis in Themscyra, responding to the summons with due haste. "You called, my goddess," she said, keeping her eyes respectfully cast down. "What are your words?"

Artemis did not speak right away, instead studying her Amazon princess thoughtfully. "I wish you to keep a watch on this mortal with the dark power you spoke of," she said. "Do not attack him if it can be avoided. Find out what pantheon he adheres to, which god or goddess he worships."

"I will, my Lady of the Hunt."

"Do not underestimate him," Artemis warned, her voice cool. "If he is who I believe he is, you will be no match for him in magic."

Diana stilled in surprise. "If I may ask, who do you believe he is? Any information you can give me will help me be more prepared should things escalate."

Artemis nodded. "I and Athena believe him to be a holder of a power long lost to human history. The wielders of this power answered to three monstrous gods known to us as the Dark Ones of which only one name is still known by us for certain: Ra."

"So the Egyptian pantheon, then," Diana murmured.

"Not the one known by modern man," Artemis countered. "This pantheon is older than that, darker and more dangerous. The power was lost when a nameless Pharaoh and his successor sealed it away. Tread with caution."

 _Pharaoh_ , Diana thought. _What a coincidence,_ she thought sardonically. "I hear and obey," was all she said aloud.

The silence that followed assured her of her goddess's departure. She lifted her head and stood. She had to prepare to return to the Watchtower with this new information. Her mind was filled with possible ideas for who this strange young man and his cohorts were. If they did indeed turn out to be who her goddess implied they could be, then she was not sure how to react.

She knew her gods were not the only ones out there; to think otherwise would be folly. But the Egyptian pantheon was not exactly well known or well-studied in the modern day on Earth. Also, Artemis had said the pantheon Kaiba possibly followed was older than that. There had to be at least some information regarding this pantheon of Dark Ones to be found somewhere.

She knew nothing could ever be completely erased from history. There was always some evidence left behind, and she knew the perfect person to ask.

* * *

 

The moment they stepped out of the main aquarium into the vast atrium at the entrance, the three Shadow users' cell phones began beeping and dinging indicating the reception of multiple text messages and voicemails. Jounouchi flailed and tried to reply to all the text messages he had received from Honda and Tea. Then his phone vibrated and blared out an obnoxiously loud ringtone in the middle of his reply to Tea startling him. He fumbled with the small device before grabbing it firmly and answering before checking the caller ID.

"JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA!!!"

Jounouchi flinched, holding the phone away from his ear when the shrill female voice blasted through the speaker. He pulled it back hesitantly and said, "Hi Mai."

"Don't you dare 'hi Mai' me, you crazy idiot," the woman on the other end commanded. "What the hell happened? I called you six times and it went straight to voicemail every time. Even Yugi didn't pick up and Kaiba is unreachable."

"I know," the blonde groaned, running a stressed hand through his mussed hair.

"You know? You _know_?!" Jounouchi winced at Mai's furious voice. "Jounouchi, tell me what happened right this instant. I want details."

"Well," he glanced at Yugi cautiously before speaking, "it's kinda hard to explain. See, Kaiba was there one minute then gone the next."

"Gone how?"

Jounouchi scratched the back of his head as he tried to put what he was feeling into words. "He just...vanished. I couldn't feel him. It was like he..."

"I know," Mai said, voice lowering as she regained control of her frayed temper. "I felt the same thing. I had to pull over on the side of the road in the rain to catch my breath." She sighed. "Just tell me this: is Kaiba alive?"

"I... Yeah, yeah I think he is," Jounouchi said. "I know he's still here in the city, but I can't feel him anywhere. It's like he's-"

"Shielding," Mai finished. "He's always had a knack for that." She leaned on her motorcycle parked under an overpass and watched the cars go by, forcing her anxiety to come down to a tolerable level. "I just felt..." She bit her lip. "He's my Regent and when he vanished..."

"Yeah," Jounouchi sighed in agreement. "I know what you mean. It scared the shit outa me at first. Yami even went out to join the city's Shadows looking for him."

"And Yugi?" Mai asked, sitting up.

"Right here." Jounouchi flashed a grin at his spiky haired friend receiving a relieved smile in return from Yugi who was still typing responses to everyone who texted him. The loss of one of the monarchy was sudden and felt by the entire Court. The blonde knew whenever Kaiba deigned to show up again, he would be getting an earful from everyone.

"Good," Mai replied. "Don't let him out of your sight, Jounouchi," she ordered seriously. "You know how he gets with his friends."

"You don't have to tell me," Jounouchi said. "He's not goin' anywhere." He accompanied that statement with a stern look to Yugi who raised his head to argue before wilting under his friend's eyes. "How long 'til you get 'ere?"

"About another hour or so," Mai said. "I'm close to the city limits but it's rush hour so traffic's already beginning to get nasty. I'm going into town so it's not as bad as the opposite direction, but the rain's making it worse." She pulled the zipper on her biker jacket higher and adjusted her earphones under helmet. The mic on the earphones cord bounced against her helmet chin guard. "Where should I meet you?"

"Uh." Jounouchi mouthed the question to Yugi who shrugged. Giving his friend an exasperated look, Jounouchi return his attention back to his phone. "I'll text you the address for the hotel we're staying at. It's kinda become our unofficial base for the time being. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks, Joey," Mai said, using her pet name for him.

Jounouchi blushed heavily, ducking his head to avoid Marik's sly grin at his expense. "Welcome," he muttered. "See ya soon. Stay safe out there."

Mai grinned. "Aren't I always?" she chirped before hanging up.

"No," Jounouchi grumbled, pulling the phone away from his ear to text Mai the hotel's address.

"Girlfriend issues?" Marik snarked.

"Stuff it, lunatic," Jounouchi snapped.

Marik laughed and turned back to his screen when his phone dinged again. Bakura and Ryou were inundating his phone with demands for information. They only had one phone but they kept trying to type at the same time. Marik could just see the poor phone being yanked from the tomb robber by his yadonoushi before getting snatched back.

He sent his last text to Ryou before reading the next one from his sister. Ishizu was in a panic because she could no longer feel Kaiba in her Triad and wanted to be sure the Pharaoh and the King had not vanished either. Marik sent his assurances that yes, Yugi was fine, Yami had gone searching for their missing Regent, and no, Kaiba had not been located yet. She replied quickly with a short message:

/ _Sent:_ 9:38 PM

 _Received_ : 9:38 PM

" _We're_ _coming._ "/

Marik grimaced but closed his phone anyway. There was nothing he could say to that. "Ishizu's coming," he said to the King. Yugi blinked in coming. "She felt Kaiba vanish and isn't handling it well."

Yugi sighed and pulled out his phone. He pressed a speed dial button and held the phone to his ear. The person on the other end picked up after the first ring.

"King!"

"Ishizu I'm fine. Don't worry," he said in Japanese, soothing the Egyptian Priestess's ruffled feathers. "I'd like you to stay there for the time being."

"But King I-"

"Ishizu, please. We need someone to stay there and keep and eye on that part of the world. There are already enough people here at the moment. I'm fine and Yami's not far. We'll find Kaiba," he said gently. "I swear. Just please, stay. I need you to find out what you can about the Shadow Thief."

J'onn straightened, watching Yugi calmly.

"The Shadow Thief?" the Priestess murmured distractedly. There was the sound of shuffling papers from her end. "I can do that. Anything specific you need to know?"

"Yes," Yugi replied, eyes hard. "I want to know why he would be interested in a tomb of false descendants of Ra, a dagger with no known importance, and why he's here in Starling City."

"He's there?" Ishizu gasped. Her calm demeanor returned a moment later. "Understood, my King. Is that all?"

Yugi hesitated, glancing at J'onn. "One last thing. I want you to look into what Lex Luthor's interest is in Starling City. See if he has any connections to the Shadow Thief. Even if it's only periphery, I want to know."

"Understood." She paused. "You should know Shaadi already left."

Yugi blinked. "When?"

"Not two minutes before you called," she replied. "When I couldn't get a hold of you, he teleported to Japan."

Yugi immediately grabbed Marik's arm. "Marik, where are Ryou and Bakura right now?" he asked urgently.

The Egyptian blinked in surprise. "Uh, they're preparing to go to the airport. Why?"

"Tell them Shaadi-san is coming. He should be in Japan by now so Ryou should be able to feel him. Tell them to tell Shaadi I'm ordering him to take to take them here with him." Yugi smiled. "However convoluted that sounded. Gah, English is such a strange language."

Jounouchi snickered, mussing Yugi's hair fondly at his friend, pointedly ignoring the flustered rejections to his attentions. Marik, meanwhile, burst into a grin and hurriedly texted the message to his lover. Patting his hair back into place, Yugi focused on the conversation with Ishizu once more. "Ishizu," he called in Japanese, "are you still there?"

"I am."

"If you can, try to contact Shaadi and tell him to wait for the Thief and the Scribe," he said. "I think their skills might be needed."

"As you wish, my King."

"Thank you and good night Ishizu. Or," Yugi glanced at his watch, "good...morning I suppose?"

The Priestess chuckled. "Close enough."

Yugi blushed and smiled as he hung up. He went to speak to Jounouchi only to see the blonde wave him back.

"Don' worry, man," Jounouchi said. "I gotcha covered. Honda's aware of what's goin' on and he'll let Bakura go. Besides," his shoulder slumped, "he and Otogi are still arguing."

Yugi smiled sympathetically. "Poor Serenity."

"If I may," a deep voice interrupted. The Shadow users jumped, ashamed of forgetting J'onn was still with them. "This building appears to be closing. Perhaps it would be wise if we left as well."

Marik looked around and noticed the steady flow of people walking out of the glass atrium and into the rainstorm outside. He sighed. "Ugh, I hate the rain," he muttered. "It's so weird."

Yugi laughed. "That's only because you aren't used to it."

* * *

 

J'onn watched his companions walk out of the building and linger under the overhang. They acted friendly with each other, laughing and joking, but he could still see the worry lining their faces making their smiles strained and less carefree. He hung back closer to the windowed wall and pulled out his communicator.

"J'onn to Watchtower," he said softly.

"This is Superman, J'onn," came the reply. "Go ahead."

"You are aware of Kaiba's disappearance, I assume?"

"We are. Hawkgirl reported in a couple minutes ago," Superman confirmed. "Green Lantern's out in the city with Flash in civilian clothes. Hawkgirl is waiting out the storm before going back out."

"I see," the Martian said, watching Jounouchi tease Yugi to Marik's intense amusement. "And Wonder Woman?"

"She just got back from Themscyra." There was a pause. "Are you alone?"

"No."

"Then I'll have one of the others fill you in later in person," Superman said. "For now, watch your back."

"Anything in particular I should be aware of?" he asked, noticing Yugi watching him.

"See if you can find out which gods they worship."

J'onn tilted his head curiously. "Why?"

"Just, something Diana said," Superman answered. "It seems her gods aren’t too thrilled to find another pantheon that can rival them in power. Quite frankly, I’m beginning to agree. Anything to report from your end?”

J’onn met Yugi’s eyes before speaking again, knowing his request would be overheard. “Do you know anyone named ‘Seth’?” he asked, watching Yugi’s reaction.

Yugi frown in disappointment that strangely made J’onn feel guilty for asking, but he dismissed the emotion. He heard Superman hum in thought.

“No, I don’t. But I’ll ask around. Why?”

“I believe he was the one who caused Kaiba’s disappearance,” J’onn replied, still gaging Yugi’s reactions to his words.

“An enemy then,” Superman muttered. “Is Seth the one behind the deaths in Starling City?”

J’onn studied violet eyes for several moments before replying. “No, I do not believe so. All I know is something scared Seth and Kaiba vanished. Perhaps Seth is a friend in trouble.”

Yugi said nothing, just watched him.

Superman hummed again. “Maybe. I’ll look into it anyway. Got any physical desriptions? Tall? Short? Anything?”

“Only what Jounouchi said.”

“Which was?” Superman prompted.

“’A freaked out ancient guy,” J’onn said with a deadpan expression.

Yugi’s lips twitched, pressed them together to avoid smiling.

“I…see,” Superman responded. “I’ll ask around. I’ll contact you later.”

“Yes,” was all J’onn said before turning off the communicator and putting it away. He stared at the young King steadily, neither looking away until Jounouchi broke in.

“The rain’s eased up a bit,” he said. “We should go now while we have the chance. Maybe we can catch a bus or a somethin’.”

“That’s fine, Jounouchi,” Yugi replied, finally tearing his gaze away from J’onn.

“Yes, but if we do get a cab, you’re paying,” Marik said pointing to Jounouchi as he strolled away from the aquarium and back to the hotel.

“Hey! I’m a broke college student, you crazy lunatic,” Jounouchi hollered, chasing after the blonde Egyptian.

Yugi laughed and followed at a more sedate pace. Eventually, J’onn joined him.

“They are my friends,” J’onn said. “My loyalty lies with them first.”

“As it should be,” Yugi replied. “I’m not mad, just disappointed.”

“May I ask why?”

Yugi watched his friends bickering playfully ahead of him. “Because I want to keep _my_ friends safe as well. Yami likes you as does Kaiba.”

“He does?” the Martian asked, mildly surprised. “I was under the belief he despises telepaths.”

“He does,” Yugi said firmly, "and he has good reason to. We all do. But he’s not stupid. He doesn’t judge someone on what they cannot help. He may not trust you completely, but he likes you. For that reason, I want to trust you. But it’s hard knowing nothing we say in front of you is going to remain among us alone.”

“I understand,” J’onn said.

Yugi nodded and made to say more when he stiffened, eyes round. “Kaiba!” he gasped.

“He’s back!” Jounouchi whooped, pumping a fist in the air.

“What?” Marik demanded. “Already?” He groaned. “I bet he just did it for attention.”

“You would know,” Jounouchi snarked.

“I beg your pardon!”

Yugi snickered as his friends returned to their bickering.

“Before, in the hotel room,” J’onn said, pulling Yugi’s attention back to him, “you referred to Hawkgirl as a,” he paused to remember the exact phrasing. “A ‘false descendant of Ra.’ What did you mean by that?”

Yugi stared at J’onn in confusion. “May I ask you something first?”

“Yes.”

“What do you know about the Egyptian tomb the Shadow Thief robbed?”

J’onn tried to remember what the report said. “That the two bodies there were not human, but Thanagaran, like Hawkgirl.”

Yugi nodded. “Before the more well-known Egyptian dynasties came into being, two Thanagarans appeared on Earth. The humans saw their wings as a sign of the god Ra and worshiped them as gods. The Thanagarans ruled over the humans as god-kings, conquering other lands and assimilating them into an empire."

“But there was one nation that resisted their rule. It rested along the Nile River in much of what is now modern day Egypt. The Pharaoh refused to submit to these beings who dared call themselves god-kings. He fought their armies long and hard. However, slowly but surely the Pharaoh was forced to retreat until a dark power was created and the false god-kings were pushed back, but at a price." Yugi frowned. "The Pharaoh died leaving the throne to his son."

“The new Pharaoh ruled well," Yugi continued, "but was beset by a new enemy in sheep’s clothing. He fell defeating an enemy too great for anyone to fight alone forcing his cousin to rule after him. During this third Pharaoh’s rule, the god-kings finally fell, betrayed by one of their own court. This third Pharaoh was the last to wield a great power that was never seen again by the human race until recent history.”

J’onn listened quietly, never speaking a word until he was sure Yugi was finished. “And this tomb was where the false god-kings were buried.”

“Yes,” Yugi said seriously, rubbing his stomach. He was beginning to feel queasy, probably due to not eating a real meal since he ordered room service when he first arrived at Kaiba’s hotel room. He wondered what his Regent would think of that addition to his bill, then again, probably nothing. “So now you know why there was not much protest by Marik’s clan,” he said.

“And why you refer to Hawkgirl as such,” J’onn said softly.

“You have a good memory, Pharaoh.”

Yugi suddenly bent over as his stomach rebelled viciously, falling to his knees at the intensity of the feeling. He quickly slammed up his shields, not that it did much other than help him feel less dizzy. Jounouchi grabbed Marik’s shoulder and actually vomited onto the sidewalk, barely avoiding Marik’s pants leg. Marik, for his part, was not only confused but disgusted and horrified by his friend’s violent reactions.

J’onn had just enough time to take this in before a gray being grew from the shadow cast on the side of a building beside them by the streetlight and struck him in the gut, throwing him back several feet. He took to the air, shifting into his more well-known form.

“Ah, you must be the Martian Manhunter,” the shadow said.

“Shadow Thief.”

“So you’ve heard of me. I feel special.” The Shadow Thief made a mockery of a bow before sinking back into the wall and rising from Yugi’s shadow, looming over the struggling monarch. “Lucky for you, I’m not particularly interested in fighting. I’m just here to deliver a message and take the insurance.”

He reached for Yugi only to be rebounded by a shining force field that blew him back into the surrounding shadows beyong the streetlight’s reach. Yugi pushed himself to his feet and was joined by Jounouchi and Marik, the three youths standing back to back, waiting for an attack from any direction.

“I don’ like this,” Jounouchi muttered, face still green from the unnatural sickness.

“I’d agree, if I knew what you were feeling,” Marik said, regretting deeply his lack of Shadow powers.

J’onn noticed the ground move before the Shadow users did from his elevated perspective. “Marik,” he called in warning.

The Egyptian tensed and threw a punch at the oncoming enemy, earning him sore knuckles and an annoyed shadow creature. Jounouchi joined in, attacking the creature with his fists as best he could. He was not sure he could safely summon a Shadow Monster himself without a Duel Disk at the moment, but he could buy Yugi some time to do it instead. Speaking of, he heard a familiar muttering in hieratic followed almost immediately by a blast of green magic. He did not have to look to know the Dark Magician had arrived.

“Fascinating,” J’onn murmured, gazing at the humanoid being in purple armor and wielding a long green scepter. Then he dove into the fray, throwing his own punch at the Shadow Thief.

He heard the villain cry out seconds before it withdrew back into the shadows. He heard Jounouchi gag and saw Yugi stagger, leaning against the purple armored being’s back for support. The being placed a hand on Yugi’s shoulder and hefted his staff, ready to defend the King. He should have been surprised when the being spoke, but he was not. He was surprised it spoke the same language of magic Yugi, Kaiba, and the Pharaoh shared.

“What is this thing, my King?” Mahaad demanded, attempting to position himself between his master and the attacker. It vanished into the shadows but it was not Shadow magic. Or if it was, it was a severely bastardized version of it. Just watching the creature do such a thing disturbed him to his core. It was then he noticed the Pharaoh was gone.

“Where’s Yami?” he said more urgently. The Pharaoh should be here with his other half.

“He’s with Kaiba,” Yugi gasped.

Ah, that made sense. He had felt the sudden imbalance in power, all of the Shadow Realm had. It had not been a pleasant sensation for any Shadow denizen.

“What do you want, Shadow Thief?” J’onn called to the still hiding villain.

“Yeah,” Jounouchi added gasping. “You said you had a message to deliver. So deliver it.”

“Very well,” the Shadow Thief replied, rising from Jounouchi’s shadow until it stood, if it could be called standing, a good several feet taller than the blonde. “A mutual acquaintance would like to parlay.”

“Par-what?” Jounouchi parroted in confusion.

“Parlay,” Marik said, elbowing the blonde. “Why?” he demanded.

The Shadow Thief laughed. “Because you have something we want,” it said.

“Oh yeah?” Jounouchi growled.

“Yes,” the creature hissed. “Give it over and the Games will stop.”

“And if we refuse?” Yugi asked, forcing himself to stand tall and step in front of Mahaad to the magician’s displeasure.

“Then the Games will continue and we will still get what we want.”

“And what would that be, Shadow Thief?” J’onn demanded, holding his thumb down on the talk button on his communicator, allowing his fellow Justice League members to listen in on their conversation.

The villain clucked and shook his finger in a demeaning way. “Now, now, no giving away too much too soon. Promise to meet us and we’ll discuss a trade.”

“What could you have that we would possibly want?” Jounouchi sneered.

“Careful, my King,” Mahaad warning in hieratic. “I smell a rat.”

“Ah, so the summon speaks,” Shadow Thief said, turning to the Dark Magician who crouched in an attack position, ready to defend his King. “Purple armor, green staff, and answers to the Pharaoh… Yes,” the villain murmured. “You must be Mahaad, the Dark Magician.”

Mahaad flinched back in shock. He had not heard his name spoken by any other than those who once knew him in millennia.

“I take that as a yes,” the creature laughed. “My acquaintance, a Shadow user like myself, has told me much about you.”

“If you’re a Shadow user,” Marik said, “then I’m a Light.”

“Oh, but I am,” the Shadow Thief said, the grin unseen but audible in its voice. “Our mutual acquaintance gifted me with this power. Isn’t it glorious?”

“It’s sickening,” Jounouchi snapped.

J’onn used the distraction to read the Shadow Thief’s, hoping to find a way to counter it before it attacked again. His eyes widened. “Protect the King,” he called, flying down to attack the Shadow Thief before it could enact its plan.

He never made it there. The Dark Magician yelled something in the unknown language and a bright blue magic circle appeared around the Shadow Thief, imprisoning it.

“Mahaad,” Yugi yelled, taking control. “Attack with Black Magic!” he commanded his most loyal monster in hieratic.

Mahaad obeyed immediately, blasting the creature with a glowing green flare of magic from his scepter. Unfortunately, the attack never connected. The creature melted back into the shadows in the ground, avoiding the explosion.

“I may not get the insurance I preferred,” it hissed, “but I can settle for second best.”

That was all the warning they received before Marik was suddenly yanked into the unnatural Shadows below him cutting off his cry of surprise abruptly.

“Marik!”


	23. Secrets Hidden in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaiba is overloaded, plans change, and a hero puts two and two together and actually gets four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I'm putting the MLA formatted citation for one section this chapter at the end of this Author's Note. I used a section from an online article for this chapter. You can find the same article yourself, in fact I encourage it. It's very interesting. Anywho, you can find it and read it by following the character's Google searching in the order specified in the fic. Things are beginning to ramp up. Oh dear.
> 
> MLA Works Cited (parts were edited to remain visible despite this site's efforts to censor and remove "spam."):
> 
> Hill, J. _Set (Seth)._ AncientEgyptOnline.uk.co. Ancient Egypt Online: 2010. Accessed 16 Oct. 2014. Web.

"Oliver," Walter said, taking in the tense atmosphere with an impressive level of calm.

Kaiba studied the man who would soon be his kohai's stepfather closely before sighing and gesturing for his bodyguards to stand down. He met Oliver's eyes sternly. "Your family, your decision," he said. Oliver nodded gratefully.

"Kaiba," the Pharaoh said warningly. Blue eyes glared at the Dark monarch until Yami shrugged. "Fine. On your head be it."

"Could someone explain what's going on here?" Walter asked still radiating calm despite the situation. "And who might you be?" he asked Yami specifically. "I don't remember letting you in the house."

Oliver hesitated, watching Kaiba and Yami before stepping towards his stepfather-to-be. "It's a long story and this probably isn't the best place for it," he said. "Too many ears." He raised an eyebrow at the slightly taller man significantly who did not react to the implied insult.

"Kaiba," Oliver said, still watching Walter. "Diggle and Felicity vouched for him and you promised your protection for them as my family."

"I did."

"And I told you I consider Walter and Thea my family, as well." He could not hear the response to know Kaiba nodded. Green eyes narrowed. "Then I want your protection to extend to them."

"What about Moira?" Walter asked, still confused but willing to be patient for the time being. He was a businessman, after all, and knew how to encourage a result that was mutually beneficial to all parties involved.

Kaiba nodded. "Done. But if they betray you or us, I won't hold back."

Walter did not like the sound of that or the way Oliver's eyes hardened.

"Understood," his future stepson said. Oliver stepped back from Walter and turned around to face the others in the room. "I'll text John and we can get something to eat."

Kaiba stared at his kohai blandly. "At a time like this, you think of food?"

Oliver shrugged. "Food is good."

"It is indeed," Yami said with a smile. "You know this city better than we do," he said. "Do you know a place that could handle an eclectic group like us this late at night?"

Oliver made a show of thinking, a cheeky grin spreading on his face. "I can think of a place, but I'll have to take you in the back way so you don't get carded."

"Oi!" Yami balked.

Kaiba snorted, resting a hand on Mokuba. "Fine by me."

"Yes," Walter said. "But that still leaves me out of the loop."

"Walter," Oliver said. "Trust me. Not here." Green eyes flickered to the hallway outside the living room indicating the chances of another person walking in on them. "I'll tell you everything, I promise. Just not here and not now."

"I'll call the driver then, shall I?" Walter said pulling out his cell phone.

"Don't bother," John Diggle said, walking in on the curious tableau without batting an eye. "Car or...?" he gestured vaguely to Kaiba. He blinked at Yami, noticing him for the first time. "You... Are you Yugi's brother?"

"Brother?" Yami repeated, on the verge of laughing.

"Ra forbid," Kaiba groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and fighting back an intense blush at the thought.

"They are not related," Mokuba said in his best, if heavily accented and somewhat stilted, English. "They are together."

John blinked. "I don't get paid enough for this."

"At least you get paid," Yami said, with a grin. Suddenly, he tensed eyes glazing over.

Kaiba noticed first and reached out with his Shadows, following where Yami's Shadows went. He felt Yugi dimly through the King's raised shields. "He's shielding?" Kaiba muttered in confusion. A moment later, he blinked back to reality when he felt a surge in Yugi's Shadows. "He summoned Mahaad."

"Aibou!"

Kaiba reached out to his fellow monarch to snap him out of it. "No, Pharaoh wai- Kuso!" he cursed viciously when Yami vanished. "Bakayarou!" he snapped in furious Japanese.

Mokuba blinked up at him. "Nii-sama?"

"What in God's name?" Walter murmured, caught off guard when one of his admittedly unexpected guests vanished right before his eyes.

"What happened?" Oliver said, grabbing his wallet, and cell phone hurriedly anticipating a hasty departure.

"No time," Kaiba said. "Yugi was attacked."

Oliver ran to foyer nearby to grab his and Kaiba's coats when he saw Thea coming down the stairs dressed to go out.

"Oliver?" she asked, confused by her brother's unusual behavior.

"Thea, do me a favor," Oliver called, hurrying back towards to the living room, "tell Mother I'll be going out tonight."

"Okay, and if she asks where?" Thea called back.

"The Verdant!"

"Verdant?" she said, heels clicking as she walked down the hallway after her brother.

Meanwhile, Kaiba pulled Mokuba closer making sure his little brother was holding onto him tightly. Then he grabbed Walter's arm forcing the man to focus on him. "Whatever you do, do not speak of this to anyone," he said firmly.

Blue eyes darted back to the living room doorway as his kohai reappeared tossing him his trench coat. He released his grip on Walter and swept his coat on, unhappy with the lingering dampness but willing to deal with it. He felt Oliver place a firm hand on his shoulder and grabbed Mokuba's hand again.

"What is going on here?" Walter demanded, confused by the rush.

Ignoring the man, Kaiba turned to Roland. "Take the car and pick us up from the location I send you," he said in rapid Japanese. "Fuguta, go with him."

"Hai, Kaiba-sama," Roland said, echoed by Fuguta. They both bowed and hurried out of the room to start warming up the car in preparation for the large group they were likely to pick up.

"Oliver?" Kaiba heard a young woman's voice call from the hallway. Damn, they could not afford to be delayed any more than they already were.

"I'll tell you later, I promise," Oliver said in answer to Walter's question. "Don't tell anyone. Please."

"Kohai!" Kaiba hissed.

Oliver yanked Diggle closer and Kaiba glanced down at Mokuba, assuring himself his brother and Keeper was with him before focusing on his Shadows. His Shadows welled around him, reveling in their Regent's essence. They caressed his soul like the lover his current incarnation never had. They snapped at him for cutting himself off from them, but forgave him because they understood his reasoning. They too desired to keep the balance.

Kaiba fought back the urge to revel in his Shadows, this had to be fast. He yanked himself back into control before drifting too deep into the Shadows' clutches and reached out with his Shadow senses, searching for the Pharaoh's strong presence and the King's weaker, shielded presence. Yugi, it turned out, was too hard to focus on in a rush, due to his shielding, so he grabbed the Pharaoh's presence instead.

Kaiba's Shadows gripped him tight, snaking around the others linked to him, and enveloped them. His eyes rolled back in his head as they Traveled, fighting to maintain control of himself. Breaking his connection to the Shadows, while necessary, had been painful physically, mentally, and spiritually. Shadow Traveling so soon after renewing his connection may not have been one of his better ideas, but it certainly felt good. Too good, too much, too soon.

He was gasping when they reappeared in the real world, collapsing onto his hands and knees. The Shadows eased their influence on him but their affects remained, making him dizzy. It had definitely been the wrong decision to use so much power so soon after renewing his connection. He felt like an addict finally getting his fix after days without. He was losing himself to the intense feedback loop.

He distantly felt hands grab his shoulders and shake him, muffled voices calling his name, but it all felt fuzzy. Then two smaller hands cupped his face, lifting it so a blurred something filled his vision and two words rang through him, wrenching him back to reality.

"Nii-sama."

Straightaway, his sight began to clear, his harsh breathing eased, and his body calmed its violent shaking. When he finally felt in sufficient control of himself, he closed his eyes and eaned forward, pressing his forehead to Mokuba's.

"Thank you," he whispered softly in Japanese. Mokuba said nothing, just held his big brother close, waiting until Seto felt up to standing.

"Will he be alright?" a voice Kaiba recognized as Diggle's asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "This..." he winced, staggering as he pulled away from Mokuba and stood. "I shouldn't have done that," he muttered in Japanese. "It was too fast."

"Hey, take it easy," Oliver said, instinctively reaching out to steady his Regent.

"I thought you were taking us to Yugi," Diggle said looking around.

Kaiba blinked, forcing himself to focus and finally looked around. He muttered a curse when he realized he had dropped them short of the mark. He could feel his fellow monarchs' Shadows a few streets over. Apparently, Kaiba's survival instincts had activated, severing his control of his Shadows during the Travel and depositing them in a relatively safe location when he began loosing himself. If he had let himself fall any deeper under the Shadows' intoxicating influence, he probably would have been unable to guide the group safely. He could very likely have released them into a wall or some other horrible thing.

"That way," he said, dismissing his morbid thoughts and pointing to the lighted intersection a block away. "He's a street or so to the right." Kaiba began to move when he was pulled back by Oliver's grip on his arm.

"Hey, I said take it easy," the vigilante said.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Diggle said.

"I have more important things to deal with then my balance," Kaiba said.

"Like what?"

"Like dealing with the sick son of a bitch who's behind the recent series of Shadow-related deaths in this city," Kaiba said, already walking towards the intersection with Mokuba at his side. "I suggest you come with me unless you want to be left alone here."

He was not in the mood to be talking. He had a bone to pick with the Pharaoh.

* * *

 "Aibou!"

Yugi jolted at the unexpected voice. He had just enough time to step out from Mahaad's protective stance and stutter, "M-mou hitori no boku?!" before he was wrapped in a crushing hug.

He did not move for several seconds before his mind recognized it was Yami holding him and he lifted his arms to cling to his other half. "I'm alright, Yami," he said, soothing the shaking Pharaoh. "I'm alright. Bu-"

 _:You were gone!:_ Yami said through their shared mind _link. :I felt you get sick and then you shielded. From_ me! _You shielded from_ me. _Why wouldn't you let me in? I only knew where you were because you summoned Mahaad.:_

 _:I'm sorry,:_ Yugi said, relaxing into the embrace and resting his head on Yami's shoulder. : _It wasn't meant to block you.:_

 _:Then why?:_ Yami pleaded, digging his fingers into his partner's back.

"The Shadow Thief," J'onn said, shocking the pair from their conversation. Both looked up at the Martian gliding down to join them on the sidewalk. "It's possible he was preventing you from suffering the negative affects from exposure to the creature."

Crimson eyes narrowed in disapproval while Yugi stared at J'onn in surprise. It was Jounouchi, however, who spoke.

"Ya know, it's considered rude t' listen in on stuff that don't concern ya," he said to the alien.

"My apologies," J'onn said after a moment.

That snapped Yugi back to the present. "Yami," he said, pulling his other half's eyes back to him, "he took Marik. I wasn't...I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough."

"If anyone wasn't fast enough, it was me." The group turned to the Dark Magician kneeling submissively before his two masters, eyes downcast. "I failed to stop him and for that I sincerely apologize."

"You speak English?" J'onn asked curiously.

The summon turned to regard the alien with suspicion. "I am not of this Realm. Your languages are nothing to me. I speak whatever language my masters speak."

"Not yer fault, buddy," Jounouchi said, startling the magician with a heaty slap on the back. Eerie teal eyes lifted to meet Jounouchi's ochre. "I was right next to 'im and couldn't do anything. 'E was just too fast," Jounouchi said, pushing his hands into his pockets and slouched, his eyes burning with determination. "We'll get 'im back though, don' worry. Well," he added as an afterthought, "unless the crazy Thief and Scribe get to him first." He winced in a wave of sympathy for anyone unfortnate enough to suffer Bakura's and Ryou's combined wrath.

"How long do you idiots plan on standing in the middle of the sidewalk? You do realize you're attracting a crowd, right? Stupid lapdog."

"SHUT UP! I am not a dog, ya bastard!" Jounouchi yelled, waving a fist and advancing on the newly arrived Kaiba threateningly.

"Really? Could have fooled me with your constant yapping," Kaiba said cooly dismissing the ranting puppy to glare at the Pharaoh still holding Yugi close.

"You, I will have a word with in private," he hissed in hieratic. Yami blinked in surprise at the dark tone.

"Why don't we stop the fireworks and go somewhere a bit less picturesque," Diggle said, stepping forward. "This is hardly the time or place for this."

"Who's 'at guy?" Jounouchi asked.

"Talk later, move now," Kaiba said, already walking. "Where's Marik?"

"I thought you said talk later?" Jounouchi snarked, earning him a particularly venomous glare.

"He got taken," Yugi said, stepping out of the embrace as far as Yami would let him and joined the group as they walked.

Kaiba tensed, eyes darting to the King in surprise. "Taken?"

"I'll explain later."

Oliver bit back a sardonic grin. "We can go to my base and work from there," he suggested.

"Hotel's betta," Jounouchi countered. "Mai should be there soon."

Kaiba's shoulders visibly relaxed at that piece of news. "Good to know. Now," he gestured to Yugi, "dismiss Mahaad and you," he turned to J'onn, "look human. We don't need any more odd looks."

With that, Kaiba turned a corner and began walking in the general direction of his hotel. Mokuba had not spoken throughout the exchange, choosing instead to grip Seto's free hand and keep a close watch on his big brother's state of power. Kaiba could feel his balance slowly beginning to stabilize after the fiasco that was Shadow Traveling. He still felt slightly light headed from the overload of sensations and the jet lag that insisted on lingering. It had been one hell of a long day, a nap and refueling from Yugi's Mystical Elf had just not been good enough. And judging from the slightly haggard appearances of his companions, everyone else was on the same page.

"Kaiba," Oliver said. "I suggest we deal with this at my base. I can bring food down and we can update the others through my communications. If worst comes to worst, I can lay down mats for everyone to sleep on."

Kaiba eyed his kohai carefully. "You don't think the hotel would be best?"

Oliver glanced at their group. "Honestly, you're hotel room was cramped with eight people there. If the rest of the Justice League decides to show up, which I'm sure they will at some point, then that would be at least eleven people."

Kaiba glanced back at his following, pausing to count heads before turning back to the vigilante. He considered his kohai a moment. "That's not what this is about, is it?" he said, eyes darkening. "You want to bring Walter in on this and you're worried about causing a scandal if he was caught entering a local hotel alone at night." The subtle tightening of Oliver's lips was confirmation enough. "How far is the Verdant from here?" Kaiba asked.

"Walking? About twenty minutes," Oliver said.

Kaiba sighed and pulled out his phone. "I'll call Fuguta and Roland and have them drive Walter to the Verdant as well."

"Thank you," Oliver said gratefully.

Kaiba met green eyes with his own hard blue. "I stand by what I said: if he betrays us, I won't be merciful."

"I accept the responsibility," Oliver said seriously.

Kaiba turned away to speak to his bodyguards on the phone in Japanese leaving Mokuba to watch his brother in concern. Oliver could not help but feel sympathy for the younger brother. It must be hard having an older brother who not only ran a multimillion dollar corporation before turning twenty, commanded powers the likes of which Oliver and his fellows in the Justice League had never even heard of before, ruled as a Regent in a triumvirate of Shadow rulers, as well as who knows what else.

"You should be proud," he said, causing Mokuba to look at him. Oliver gazed down at dark gray eyes warmly. "He's a great young man."

Mokuba smiled. "Yeah, he is," he chirped happily in heavily accented English. "He is the best Nii-sama ever."

Oliver smiled in fond amusement.

"Has something changed?" he heard J'onn ask.

Oliver turned to address the rest of the group as a whole. "Kaiba's telling Fuguta and Roland to meet us at the Verdant."

"Who? And the what now?" Jounouchi asked in confusion.

"Kaiba's bodyguards," Oliver answered.

"You know their names?" Yami asked in surprise.

"You don't?" Oliver countered curiously.

Yami shook his head but it was Yugi who answered. "We know the surname of the one who's been with Kaiba-kun the longest, but he never told us his first name."

"So what's this Verde thing?" Jounouchi asked.

"The Verdant," Oliver corrected. "It's my club. You said someone was coming in. Mai, right?"

"Right."

"If I give you the address, can you text her so she can meet us there?"

Jounouchi hesitated. "Dude, she's been ridin' all day and most o' last night. She needs t' crash b'fore anythin' else."

"I can offer her a place to sleep," Oliver pressed.

"Don't bother," Kaiba said, slipping his phone back in his pocket. "Change of plans. Walter already left with your mother for dinner." He ignored Oliver's groan of annoyance. "I told my men to pick us up at the next intersection by the bus stop there," he said, nodding to the covered bench just down the street. "We'll head back to the hotel and deal with this in the morning."

"But Marik-" Yugi argued.

"Is a criminal mastermind and can survive one night by himself, even without his powers," he said. "Besides, Mai will need to rest."

"As will Shaadi and Bakura," Yami added.

Kaiba paused. "The Advisor and the Thief? Here? Together?"

Yami regarded him calmly. "Is that a problem?"

Kaiba's glared. "If I find out you ordered Shaadi behind my back again-"

"I didn't," Yugi said quickly. "He felt you vanish like we did and left before I could do anything. Ishizu was planning on coming too, but I told her it would be best if she stayed where she was. She's looking into the Shadow Thief, if he has any connection to Luthor, and what the significance of the stolen dagger is."

Kaiba glowered for a good several seconds before relenting. "One of these days, you'll stop influencing my Triad."

"He's not influencing-"

"Shut up, Pharaoh. I'm not talking to you," Kaiba snapped. "Or at least not your half." He looked back at Yugi. "Does my Advisor at least know where to go?"

"No," Yugi said guiltily. "I can't get a hold of him. I'm not as attuned to him as you are."

"Any idea when he'll be within range?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "He's taking Bakura with him so he'll have to rest between Japan and Canada. I'm guessing, he'll rest in the Aleutian Islands or mainland Alaska before continuing down the coast."

Kaiba did some quick calculations. "Then I have time." Satisfied, he stuck his hands in his pockets, pushing back the fabric of his now mostly dry trenchcoat. He was looking forward to putting on dry clothes. "Now that that's been taken care of, are any of you coming or not? You don't have to, but you'll be on your own otherwise. I'm not sending my men out again tonight."

"I think it would be best if we stayed together for now," Yugi said calmly, brushing his fingers over his Deck. "Our enemies seem to prefer attacking us when we're separated."

"Agreed," Yami said.

Kaiba groaned. "I only payed for a room big enough for me, Mokuba, and you two if things got serious." He sighed gustily. "The bed's mine. The rest of you can sleep on the floor somewhere, if you can find room. Or better yet, get your own room."

"We'll head back to the house," Oliver said, stepping next to Diggle.

Blue eyes flickered to the two men. "Do you need me to take you?"

"After your reaction last time?" Diggle said incredulously. "Forget it. I'll catch a cab."

"Reaction?" J'onn asked, echoing Yami's and Yugi's visible concern.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Jounouchi said. "I keep forgettin' yer there until you open that big green mouth o' yers. Er...I guess it's a brown mouth now." He shuddered exaggeratedly. "Shapeshiftin's weird as hell, man."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and started walking to the bus stop muttering under his breath. Mokuba kept pace with him and eventually the other Shadow users joined him. J'onn stepped up to Oliver and said quietly, "What reaction do you mean?"

"If I think it, could you see it?" Diggle asked.

J'onn nodded. "Yes."

"Then do it."

J'onn took a moment to do just that. When he was finished, his brown human eyes grew round. "Fascinating." He turned to watch the strange group of ragtag youths standing together at the bus stop with an unreadable expression. "I will retire for the night. Green Lantern and Flash are in the City looking for Kaiba still. I will join them and Hawkgirl for the time being and call off the search. We'll meet up with you tomorrow morning."

"Good idea," Diggle said. The ex-army Ranger gestured for Oliver to move. "After you."

"One last thing," J'onn said, not looking away from the group, specifically Seto Kaiba. "Did Kaiba ever mention the name 'Seth' by any chance?"

Oliver paused. "Yeah, he did. Why?"

"The King also said that name. It seems to be important." Passive brown eyes met intelligent green. "Do you know who 'Seth' is?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. But I'm sure he's a friend."

"Why do you say that?" J'onn asked.

"Because Seth supposedly killed the guy behind all these Shadow Games," Oliver said. "Or, they," he nodded to the group still waiting at the bus stop, "thought he did. I guess he didn't finish the job."

"I see."

Instead of waiting for more questions, Oliver and Diggle walked out to the curb and flagged down a taxi. Tomorrow was shaping up to be an even longer day than this one.

* * *

Noa watched the superhero fumble his way through the computer. The man may be a fantastic hero with phenomenal powers, but his fingers just were not suited for a keyboard. It was kind of painful to watch. At least the guy managed to make some headway.

He was trying to do a Google search for the name 'Seth' and was coming up with quite a few miscellaneous hits. The majority of the results were related to pop culture, but the top choice was a page on Wikipedia. The hero clicked that page and skimmed it, but it proved to be nothing more than a short summary of the Biblical personality Seth who was related to Adam and Eve's more infamous sons, Cain and Abel. None of it was useful for the current situation, until he scrolled to the links under the 'See Also' subtitle. The second link under the subtitle was 'Set (mythology).' The bumbling hero clicked on the link which took him to the Wikipedia page for the Egyptian god Set.

"Egyptian pantheon," the hero muttered thoughtfully, remembering Wonder Woman's words, and scrolled down to read through the short article.

There was an image of an ancient Egyptian drawing of the god Set with the elements associated to his rule listed below: 'God of Storms, desert, chaos, and war.' The human's blue eyes widened as he scrolled down to the first paragraph of the article. The first few words of the first line immediately caught his eye.

'Set or Seth...'

"It can't be," the hero muttered.

He quickly typed, 'egyptian mythology set' in the Google search bar and pressed enter. The results were numerous, filling the webpage with links relating to the Egyptian god Set. The hero skipped the first link in the Google results which would have taken him back to the Wikipedia page and clicked on the second link listed with the header 'Gods of Ancient Egypt: Set (Seth) - Ancient Egypt Online.' The new website had a black background with white and gold letters creating a mysterious atmosphere. He read the first paragraph avidly.

"Set (Seth, Setekh, Sut, Sutekh, Sety) was one of the most ancient of the Egyptian gods... He was a storm god associated with strange and frightening events such as eclipses, thunderstorms and earthquakes... His glyph appears in the Egyptian words for 'turmoil', 'confusion', 'illness', 'storm', and 'rage.' He was considered to be very strong but dangerous, and strange. However, he was not always considered to be an evil being. Set was a friend of the dead, helping them to ascend to heaven on his ladder, and he protected the life giving oases of the desert, and was at times a powerful ally to the pharaoh and even the sun god Ra" (Hill).

The superhero sat back in astonishment. "Set," he murmured. "Seth is Set."

Blue eyes blinked, suddenly reminded of what he knew of the whole situation so far from the beginning. When J'onn first encountered Kaiba's Shadows, the Martian had described them as chaotic, untameable, and dangerous but not menacing or evil. J'onn had also been the only one absolutely sure of Kaiba's innocence regarding the crimes in Starling City.

From the hero's own meetings with the young man, he knew Kaiba to be arrogant, unpredictable, and completely disregarding of authority, but ridiculously loyal and protective to a few close to him. One of those few called himself Pharaoh. The hero sat ramrod straight horror.

"Set," he murmured in dawning understanding.

Without another thought, the hero bolted from his chair and ran in search of his comrades. This was much more serious than they originally thought.

This left Noa alone in the Control Room computer. He knew this was not the best way for the Justice League to learn what was going on. They could turn on his friends, his brothers. He could not let that happen.

He quickly tracked his little brother's phone and sent him a quick message. There was no immediate response, but Noa did not worry right away. Chances were Kaiba got the message but could not reply at the moment or he would get the message presently. Noa had no way of knowing that Kaiba had silenced his phone and set it face down on his bedside table in the hotel in order to conduct Court undisturbed and would not get the important message until the next day.


	24. Temper and the Triad of the Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lines begin to blur and the Court of the Triad of the Balance is held.

The first thing he did when he got back to his hotel room was go straight to the bedroom and place his now silenced phone on the bedside table. He plugged it into the charger to be sure it would be fully charged the next morning then began digging through his bags for the items he needed. He still thought all the preparations were a bit much, but he would be the first to admit they helped him concentrate and set up the atmosphere. But he had to be quick if he wanted to catch Shaadi during one of his rest stops. He felt more than saw Fuguta and Roland follow his movements with their eyes.

"Hey Kaiba, what's the big rush?" the puppy called from the bedroom door in Japanese.

"Yugi," Kaiba snapped, "put a muzzle on that dog of yours before I put it to sleep."

"Why you!"

Ignoring the empty threats, Kaiba snatched up the last piece he would need to set up the ceremony. "I'll be unreachable for the next hour or so, then I'm going to bed. But first thing's first."

Without preamble, Kaiba stalked up to the Pharaoh, grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall by the window in the suite. "What by Ra's holy fire were you thinking leaving me there like that, you sorry excuse for a Pharaoh?" he hissed.

"Kaiba stop!" Yugi cried, grabbing his Regent's arm in an attempt to free his other half. Roland caught the short King just as Fuguta reached for Jounouchi when he moved to help the King. Both Lights stopped when Kaiba glared at them viciously.

"Back off unless you want to join him," Kaiba snapped. "This is between me and Yami. Now your royal eminence," he turned back to the stunned Pharaoh furiously, "would you mind telling me what possessed you to leave me behind in the shape I was in, in a delicate situation like that while I was still too sensitive to attempt Shadow Traveling?"

Crimson eyes burned hotly but Yami did not move to resist Kaiba other than clutch his Regent's hands to prevent them from choking him. "Yugi was under attack."

"You and I both know he would have been fine. Mahaad and the lapdog wouldn't have let anything happen to him."

"Hey!"

" _Gravity Bind!_ " the Regent commanded in hieratic.  He resisted the urge to smirk when he heard the twin yelps from both Jounouchi and Yugi as both were thrown to the floor and held there. Neither of them would get in his way. He ignored the startled stares of his bodyguards burning holes in his back.

"Leave them out of it Seth," Yami commanded, voice hard and even despite his growing fury.

"I have," Kaiba said, eyes narrowing to slits. "Now answer my question. Why did you leave me there like that when you knew I was in no shape to take care of anything efficiently? You do _not_ do that to your allies, Yami. Never! Do you realize I very nearly dropped everyone into a wall? A Ra-begotten wall! Imagine what would have happened if I hadn't set up a fail-safe in my spells. You would not have a Regent. Think before you act. Or at the very least give me some warning before you go gallivanting off like some love-sick-."

"Nii-sama!"

Kaiba froze mid-rant, tired and furious and shaking. He had to physically force himself to release his grip on the Pharaoh's throat and step back. For a moment there, he had ceased to be Kaiba Seto alone and merged with the soul of his previous incarnation, Seth. He took a deep breath and aimed one last glare at his Pharaoh before walking to his room.  He waited for Mokuba and his bodyguards to follow before closing the door behind them with a finality he hoped would ring heavily in Yami's ears.

For his part, Yami was staring after Kaiba with large, horrified eyes. He had not realized how unstable his Regent was becoming. True, he had not thought things through entirely before he acted, but it was Yugi. It was flaw that was incurable so long as he and Yugi remained separate entities with one soul. Yugi would always be Yami's number one priority, no exceptions.

But seeing his normally so controlled Regent yell at him like that was disturbing. For a good minute, he had felt like he was back in Ancient Egypt, his soul whole once more, and cowering under High Priest Set's furious rants because he had acted rashly and endangered himself yet again. He met his other half's eyes, conveying his shock to an equally disturbed Yugi.

"Was that...?" Yugi breathed, unable to finish his question as he continued to stare at Kaiba's door dumbstruck.

Yami nodded, pushing away from the wall and rubbing his throat self-consciously. "Yes, I think so. This misadventure of ours is affecting him more than we realized." The Pharaoh's gaze softened to one of sympathy. "Now I'm beginning to see why."

"Why?" Jounouchi asked, picking himself up from the floor. "Anyone wanna fill me in? What the heck was that?"

"That was Set," Yugi said quietly, also standing. He walked over to Yami, unconsciously seeking the comfort offered by the other half of his soul, eyes still staring at Kaiba's door cautiously.

"You mean Seth?" Jounouchi corrected, but Yugi shook his head.

"His real name was Set. We just call him Seth because...it...," Violet eyes dropped. "He asked us to."

"But why?" Jounouchi pressed. "It's not his name."

"On the contrary," Yami said, looping an arm around Yuugi's shoulders without realizing what he was doing. "It _is_ his name, just the Greek pronunciation for it."

Jounouchi paused and scratched his head in confusion. "And why would he prefer the Greek version of his name when he's Egyptian? Was Egyptian? Is...gah! My brain hurts."

"Because it's what Kisara called him," Yugi said quietly, leaning his head on Yami's shoulder seeking comfort. Jounouchi realized the implication and immediately fell silent. No one spoke much else after that.

* * *

Kaiba was visibly trembling when he sat down on the bed and began setting up the ceremony. He grit his teeth in frustration when his fingers could barely hold the stick of incense still enough to light it safely.

"Nii-sama," he heard Mokuba say.

He sighed in defeat and glanced wearily at his brother. He was exhausted but this had to be done tonight. Mokuba sat next to him, staring up at him with soulful gray eyes.

"Are you alright, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked softly in Japanese.

"I'm fine," Kaiba replied without thinking.

"You promised."

Kaiba blinked in confusion, waiting for Mokuba to continue.

"You promised you wouldn't lie to me."

Kaiba flushed and looked down at his now too still hands avoiding his little brother's eyes. "I am fine, physically."

"Was that Seth earlier?"

Kaiba flinched at the name but nodded. "Both of us actually," he admitted slowly.

"You don't need to be afraid of him, Nii-sama," Mokuba said, crawling across the blankets until he sat facing Kaiba. "Seto," he said, watching his brother's eyes widen, "I'm not scared. I know he's still you, just older and grumpier. He's just as much my brother as you. You're both the same person."

"We're not," Kaiba said hurriedly.

"You are. Maybe not exactly, but you have the same soul, right?" Kaiba nodded hesitantly. "Then you're the same. Just with different backgrounds, kinda." Mokuba smiled and hugged his brother tightly before clamoring back over the bed to put his pajamas on and get ready to sleep.

Kaiba watched his little brother for several seconds, still digesting what he said.

"He's right, you know."

Kaiba looked up at Roland who blushed slightly but held firm. "Seth, Set, or Seto, you're still the same Kaiba-sama to us," Roland finished with a bow of respect echoed by his cousin Fuguta.

"Idiots," Kaiba muttered fondly, turning back to setting up the ceremony.

"Hai, Kaiba-sama," Fuguta said, earning him a smirk from said person.

Kaiba carefully lit a candle with his lighter and set it on the bedside table on his side of the bed. Then he took out his Deck and placed it on the mattress in front of him. Next, he drew a fresh stick of incense, lit it, and stuck it in the incense holder directly behind his Deck. He took a deep breath to calm his racing mind and drew the card at the top of his Deck.

Blue Eyes White Dragon. Of course. His lips twitched when he heard Kisara rumble a greeting in his head. The lights went out and the bed rocked as Mokuba climbed in snuggling under the covers to Kaiba's right. Kaiba felt the warmth of his little brother's back press against his side, offering him the subtle comfort he needed. No more wasting time.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and called out to his Deck, asking it to give him the card he needed. This part was not necessarily important to the ceremony; he could just as easily shuffle through and get the card himself, but he never did. Perhaps it was the part of him that was Seth, still clinging to the old ways, or perhaps it was just his own test for his Deck. Perhaps it was his current self still waiting for proof that magic did not exist, that the card required for this ceremony would not appear.

He touched the top card and knew what it was. The burst of power raced up his arm, speeding up his heartbeat and causing him to draw another breath to calm his hungry Shadows. He opened his eyes and turned it face up, placing it on the bed by Kisara's card. Obelisk the Tormentor. Proof magic still existed.  With one last glance at Mokuba next to him, Kaiba turned his gaze inward and began chanting under his breath in hieratic, asking for guidance.

"To the god who upholds the balance," he chanted, "guide me to my disciples scattered across the Earth. Let them hear my voice. Preside over this, the Court of the Triad of the Balance great Tormentor, God of the Obelisk. This I ask in my name, Set, and witnessed by my Shadows."

The power shot through him causing his body to convulse and gasp. His Shadows rose, summoned by his sudden increase in power. A small hand pressed against his thigh, bringing him back to a steady balance. The burst of divine power ebbed back to a tolerable level and Kaiba opened his eyes, now clouded by a milky white film, his soul cast into the aether as the Court of the Triad of the Balance commenced.

There was a brief moment of disorientation before everything calmed. Kaiba opened his eyes and saw the world hanging in space below him, but he did not care for it. He cared only for his disciples, his Triad. His Priestess, Ishizu Ishtar, currently touching up her makeup in a ladies' room in Abydos, Egypt; his Sorceress, Mai Valentine, currently pulling off the freeway exit for Starling City and slowing down at a light on her motorcycle; and his Advisor, Shaadi, currently sitting on the grass off the side of a road near Sitka, Alaska.

First, Kaiba focused on Shaadi. He reached out and grasped Shaadi's Shadows, tugging them towards him. He appeared before the exhausted Egyptian in a form only those of his Triad could see. Shaadi's straightened his back and stared at him in surprise which quickly morphed into relief. Kaiba could feel Bakura's and Ryou's Dark presences nearby but paid them no mind. They were not his. Shaadi shifted into a more comfortable position on the grass, stuffing his hands into his robe sleeves against the chill, mountain wind and joined his Regent.

Next, Kaiba focused on Ishizu, reaching for her Shadows and appearing before her in a form only she could see. She looked up from her compact into blue eyes reflecting back at her through the bathroom mirror. She did not scream for show any sign of surprise, it was as if she had been expecting him. Perhaps she had been. She bowed her head and left the ladies' room for a safer, less occupied place. He followed her Shadows through a building bustling with people to an atrium lit by natural light streaming through skylights on the ceiling. She seated herself on one of the few open benches by a large plant and pulled out a book from her bag. Kaiba could sense Rishid nearby standing guard but dismissed him. A moment later, Ishizu joined him.

They nodded to each other, then Kaiba focused on Mai. He had saved her till last to give her a chance to find a safe place to pull her motorcycle over. He did not wish for her to be injured. She was his. No one touched what was his without his permission.

As expected, Mai had arrived at the hotel parking lot and was parking her Harley. He appeared before her just as she removed her helmet. She jumped with a soft "Oh" of surprise before glancing around to be sure she was alone. She gathered her things from the storage compartments on the motorcycle and made her way into the hotel's main lobby. She set her things down on one of the couches by the fancy fireplace, made herself a cup of coffee, and settled into the cushions. Then she too joined him.

"That was a bit sudden," Mai said, speaking first. "Care to explain why you had the nerve to scare the shit out of me with your disappearing act while I was driving, Regent?" she said, tossing her long, blonde, windblown hair over her shoulder. Her ripped jean miniskirt creased as she crossed her arms and leaned on one hip. Black leggings tucked into thick combat boots hugged her legs in a flattering way. Her shirt consisted of a lacy, white bando and a black semi-see through shirt that rippled across her chest like water.

"Yes," Ishizu said, resting her sun-kissed hands elegantly one on top of the other. Her traditional, off-the-shoulder style cream dress hung loose over her body, synching ever so slightly at the waist before flaring out once more. A basic geometric pattern was sewn in brown thread along the hems. "I too wish to know this tale."

Shaadi said nothing, but his uncanny orange eyes stared hard at his Regent silently demanding an answer. He too wore traditional Egyptian garb. His robe hung long and featureless over his dark skin. A cloak of the same fabric wrapped around his throat and draped over his shoulders. A turban covered his head and bone hoop earrings completed his look.

Kaiba considered his Triad for a moment before bowing his head. It was an act of submission that caught them off guard. This was not the Kaiba Seto they had come to know.

"I became unbalanced," he said. "I deemed it best to withdraw my influence to prevent a mishap."

Ishizu nodded. "I felt the Shadows falter, but I did not guess... What caused this imbalance?"

Again, Kaiba hesitated. "I learned the name of the one behind the Games here."

"It must be serious if it knocked you out of sync, hon," Mai said, eyes filled with worry.

"I cannot speak his name," Kaiba murmured. "I swore an oath witnessed by the Shadows never to speak his name just as I did with the Pharaoh's. I cannot break it."

"It is someone from your past, then," Shaadi said, speaking at last. His Advisor was shrewd, wise in ways Kaiba both valued and cursed. "The ancient past. Perhaps someone reincarnated like ourselves."

Kaiba nodded, eyes cast down. "He was the traitor who eased the way for the Dark God's revival and forced me to betray my Pharaoh."

Shaadi flinched in shock. "It cannot be," he murmured. "Akhenadin?" he asked.

"The Traitor?" Ishizu gasped, instinctively reaching up to touch her Millennium Tauk, clenching into a fist when she remembered it was gone. "He has returned?"

"Hello," Mai asked, waving for attention, "care to fill me in?"

"Akhenadin was the brother of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, father of Pharaoh Atem now called Yugi and Yami," Shaadi said, eyes never leaving his Regent. "If he has returned as you believe, then..."

"Seth is uneasy," Ishizu finished.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Akhenadin was Set's father," Shaadi said, "although Set never knew of this. When Set joined the ranks of the High Priests, Akhenadin recognized his son and began scheming to place his son on the throne in the current Pharaoh's place." His cold eyes narrowed. "But he did not anticipate Set befriending Atem, going so far as to declare his undying loyalty to the young Pharaoh."

"He brainwashed Set and forced him to betray and attack Atem," Ishizu said, continuing where Shaadi left off. Her eyes softened as he beheld her haggard Regent. "Set was able to free himself for a time with the help of his lover, but..."

"He killed her," Kaiba murmured. "In front of me."

Mai gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes watered. Ignoring protocol, she strode crossed the distance to her Regent and gathered him in her arms. "I can't say I understand your pain, but I can understand the pain of losing someone you care for deeply. Especially believing it was your fault."

Kaiba did not fight his Sorceress as her arms encircled him. She was one of the only two of the Court he would ever allow to do this. She was the only one who had experienced something similar to him. She had been forced to watch Jounouchi lose his soul to the _Seal of Orichalcos_  Spell she activated during a duel. He did not return the embrace, but he didn't fight it either.

"How should we deal with this?" Shaadi asked, pulling the focus back to the matter at hand. He looked away from Kaiba to Ishizu, respecting his Regent's need for privacy at the moment. When Mai backed away, returning to her place in the Triad, he continued. "Akhenadin was not easily defeated last time and we knew him well then. We know next to nothing about him as he is now."

"And don't forget the Shadow Thief," Ishizu added. "I was able to learn a few things about him, but nothing particularly important. As for the American businessman Lex Luthor, I can tell you nothing you most likely do not already know."

"Well," Mai interjected, "I can tell you Superman despises him."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his Sorceress in interest. "Does he?"

"Avidly," Mai said, leaning forward conspiratorially. "I heard Superman left Metropolis unprotected to track him down to Starling City."

"Well, well," Kaiba smirked. "I finally have something I can use against that interloper."

"Causing problems, has he?" Mai asked, a grin on her face as she crossed her arms, pushing up her ample breasts.

"He shines like a flashlight in my face, won't leave well enough alone, and got in the way of one of my Traps," Kaiba growled. "I could have gotten rid of that Shadow Thief if he hadn't gotten involved."

"'And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for us meddling kids,'" Mai quoted with a cheeky grin. Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced. His Sorceress was crafty but she was also too much energy to handle at times.

"Hm, yes." Ishizu cleared her throat. "The dagger, however, I was able to learn a thing or two about."

"Do tell," Shaadi said.

Ishizu turned to Shaadi. "It belonged to one of the false descendants of Ra."

Kaiba lifted his head at this. "Is that so?"

"It is," his Priestess said. "I could not learn much more than that on my own. However, when I asked after the false god-kings' tomb, I learned something interesting. The dagger had been buried with the male false god-king."

Kaiba nodded. "Continue."

"I believe it may be more than a dagger."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Technology you mean?"

Ishizu nodded. "Yes, though what kind or what it's use may be, I'm afraid I don't know."

"Well," Mai said, "we could always ask that winged woman from the Justice League."

"The pet bird, you mean?" Kaiba said, considering.

"Pet...bird?" Mai said. Her cheeks ballooned and her eyes glittered as she tried to hold back her laughter. It did not last long. Her cackles echoed throughout the Court. "Pet bird! Oh Kaiba, careful who you say that around. My Harpies would rip you apart if they heard you refer to them that way."

"I respect them," Kaiba countered, crossing his arms. "The pet bird is a false descendant of Ra and therefore beneath my notice."

"And yet you noticed her," Mai sang.

Kaiba groaned. Ishizu giggled politely behind her hand while Shaadi watched the exchange with a blank expression. Desperate to change the subject, Kaiba turned to the only member of his Triad who appeared to be sane at the moment.

"Shaadi, how long before you arrive in Starling City?" he asked.

His Advisor considered the question quietly for a moment before replying. "If I leave now, I could be there within an hour or so. If I rushed, then fifteen minutes but I would be useless to you upon my arrival."

"Don't rush," Kaiba said. "Take your time. When you get close, reach for me and I'll do the rest."

"As you say," Shaadi said, bowing his head.

"The rest of you," Kaiba said, turning back to the still giggling women, "keep your eyes and ears open. I want to know immediately if anything out of the ordinary happens."

His Triad bowed their heads, acknowledging the command. He began to sever his ties with them when Mai called out.

"Wait just a moment," she said.

Kaiba waited patiently. His Sorceress sauntered up to him staring at him intently, then promptly slapped him across the face. He reeled back, staring at her stupefied, a hand rising instinctively to cup his stinging cheek.

"That was for scaring the living daylights out of me, Seto Kaiba," Mai said, waving a finger in her Regent's face. Kaiba surprised himself by inadvertently leaning back, giving way to his Sorceress's powerful personality. "Don't do it again or I won't be as merciful," she scolded.

Kaiba was still reeling when his Triad vanished. The last thing he saw before his disciples disappeared were Mai's self-righteous glare along with Ishizu's and Shaadi's shocked expressions. Then he was alone. He looked down and saw the Earth still hanging in the void beneath his feet. His lips twitched up in a faint smile. That was the spirit he needed from his Sorceress. He looked forward to fighting beside her in their next duel.

By all rights, the Court had ended. However, there was one last thing Kaiba wanted to take care of. He felt his Shadows embrace him as he touched his Deck with all of his senses, physical, mental, emotional, and spiritual, and called for the one he adored. She appeared before him in glistening splendor, the light reflecting off of the planet's surface far below reflecting off of her shimmering white, armored scales. Intelligent blue eyes gazed down at him with love and loyalty. She was his, and he was hers.

Kaiba did not realize he had stretched out his hand towards her, longing to hold her close but knowing he could never do so again. She lowered her head, pressing it against his hand and nuzzling it. Her wings lifted, spreading out to hide them from prying eyes. He hesitantly stepped closer until they stared at each other eye to eye. He felt her warmth pulse under both of his hands.

She moved closer so her head nestled against his chest, eyes closed in contentment. He caressed her scales with his hands, wrapping his arms around her head and holding her as close as her current form allowed. It would never be enough for either of them.

"Kisara," he whispered.

She crooned in reply, lowering her wings so they stood cocooned beneath them, sheltered and safe. He had no way of knowing how long they stayed there, but it was nowhere near long enough. It never was. He felt the insistent tug of his Shadows, drawing him back to reality. He needed to be aware to guide Shaadi to the hotel safely.

Reluctantly, he pulled away meeting those gorgeous sapphire eyes with his own. His heart wrenched in his chest as Seth deep inside him wept in a way Kaiba could never bring himself to do. Neither of them could ever love anyone like they loved Kisara. They never wanted to.

Kaiba felt Shadows brush him and grasped them with his own. Shaadi. So it had been at least an hour. He sighed, turning back to Kisara. She regarded him solemnly before lowering her head and fading back into the Shadow Realm taking Kaiba's and Seth's heart with her.

Swallowing back his growing depression, Kaiba took hold of Shaadi's Shadows firmly and pulled. He felt his Advisor follow along the designated Shadow path until pinpointing his location. The Advisor's Shadows intensified indicating Shadow Travel, then ebbed away again once he had reached the hotel. He brushed Shaadi's Shadows, reassuring himself of his Advisor's safe arrival and received a warm tug in reply.

Mai was also in the hotel room. She was the only one other than the newly arrived Shaadi and Bakura still awake that Kaiba could feel. Yami had retreated into Yugi's body so they could both sleep comfortably in the armchair and Jounouchi lay sprawled on the floor nearby in a sleeping bag. Kaiba could feel Mai stretched out on the bench by the window in the suite. Shaadi settled himself in the corner between his bedroom wall and the windowed wall and curled up to sleep. Mai tossed him one of the pillows from her bench and a spare blanket to keep warm. The Thief had apparently retreated into Ryou's body.  He also received a pillow and blanket before finding a place to sleep on the floor.

He felt briefly for Ishizu back in Egypt and found her conversing with a woman in an open air market with Rishid silently nearby. Satisfied knowing everyone under his care was safely where they should be, Kaiba relinquished his Court. He closed his eyes, allowing the divine power of Obelisk to slowly drain out of him, syphoning back through the god card and on into the Shadow Realm.

He blinked blindly in the dim light and stretched, reveling as his joints popped. He carefully put his Deck back into its holster, caressing the Blue Eyes White Dragon card as he did so. He slipped off the side of the bed and placed the long burnt out incense stick and holder on his bedside table. Then he stripped down and pulled on a pair of soft, loose pants and nightshirt.

He looked up to see Roland resting in the chair by the window while Fuguta stood by the door taking the first watch. He nodded to him before blowing out the still burning candle plunging the room into blackness. He pulled back the sheets and slid into bed next to Mokuba. His little brother instinctively rolled over and snuggled close to him.

Kaiba's last clear thought was gratefulness to Fuguta for not pointing out the tears blurring his sight and trailing down his face.


	25. Boredom, Nightmares, and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marik is bored, Kaiba has a nightmare, and the Justice League has lots of catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I'm sorry for not posting this Friday night. I had no free time whatsoever. I literally got up, went to class, then work, then drove home to find friends over at my parents' house so I couldn't hide away and write this. So I wrote it now. Good news, Marik gets to be the awesome tease we all know and love and Kaiba gets to finally, indirectly meet Akhnadin.

He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. Well, he would have rubbed his head if his hands had not been tied behind him. Annoyed, he tugged his wrists, testing the bonds holding him; zip ties, fabulous. Exhaling, dark purple eyes rolled and he slumped back, his blonde head thunking against the wall. So it had not been a dream; he had been captured. To make matters worse, the lights in whatever room he was in were off.

Marik groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as a headache pulsed behind his eyes. He did not need this, not now, not with his Shadows cut off from him. As he was now, he would not last more than a week at most without his Shadows. They were too much of a part of him. His soul was too broken to survive like this without the Shadows to hold it together for longer than a week. The headache was a sign that already the effects of prolonged separation from his link to life were beginning to make themselves known.

He shifted to a more comfortable position, grimacing as the blood began to pump back into his legs making them tingle and twitch uncomfortably. He hissed in frustration, falling abruptly silent when he heard muffled laughter nearby. Damn it, he was too used to relying on his Shadows if he could not sense someone else in the room. He cursed.

"Rather colorful vocabulary you have," the other person said.

"Oh, you have no idea how impressive my repertoire can be," Marik said forcing himself to smile.

"I'm sure."

The voice was definitely masculine and sounded older than the Shadow Thief's. That meant this was either another accomplice or perhaps the big man himself. Either way, that left Marik at a disadvantage. He had no idea who the man was, what he wanted, and no Shadows to access and aid in his escape. All he knew for certain was that this man, or at least the person in charge, was a Shadow user of considerable power, insane, and wanted to use Marik as insurance for some meeting or whatever.

"Where are your Shadows, boy?" the man asked.

Marik refused to answer that. Instead, he countered with his own question. "Mind explaining how kidnapping me gets you anything?"

"You weren't my preferred choice, but the opportunity presented itself and the end result will be same."

"And that result would be?" Marik pressed, twisting his wrists again, feeling the tight zip tie pinch his skin.

"Nothing to concern yourself about," the man said dismissively.

Well that was useful. Not.

"Well," Marik sighed. "This is certainly boring."

"You talk quite a bit, boy," the man said.

"I'm bored. Of course I'm going to talk." Marik shrugged as best he could giving his situation. "I hate being bored. It's my worst enemy."

"I see." Silence. "You are not afraid."

"Not particularly," Marik said. "I've seen worse." He laughed. "I've done worse. It comes with the territory of being the head of an international crime ring. Don't tell the Justice twats, would you? I've got a nice income as it is. Losing that is not exactly preferable."

"I see."

Marik hummed. "So."

"You really do talk quite a bit."

"Like I said, bored. Now, care to explain why the theatrics?"

"I beg your pardon?" the voice demanded, an offended tone leaking into it.

"Rejected," Marik snarked. "I mean, me I understand. I'm naturally theatrical. The Pharaoh too." He smirked into the darkness. "Bakura too, now that I mention it. Especially in bed." He moaned, rolling hips at the thought of his lover. "Mm, yes. Very theatrical. And fantastic with his hands. Has a tongue from the gods too, I might add." He snickered at the disgusted noise he heard from the darkness. "What? Jealous?"

"Hardly," the voice snapped.

"Fine," Marik said. "I don't have to kill you then."

"Excuse me?"

"Rejected. Didn't you hear me before?" Marik laughed. "For a theatrical villain, you're not very sharp of hearing. Age getting to you?"

The voice sniffed and suddenly a hand slapped over Marik's nose and mouth, clamping his head against the wall. It was startling, but hardly worrisome. Then he realized he could not breathe and the panic hit. The hand was blocking both his nose and mouth, preventing from exhaling or inhaling. His eyes bulged and his body wriggled, kicking blindly for his captor trying to escape and snag a breath.

"To think Set must deal with lowlifes like you," the voice growled, barely heard over the roaring blood in Marik's ears. "Disgusting."

Barely a minute later, Marik slumped against the wall, silenced.

* * *

  _:Set.:_

Kaiba flinched and tried to wriggle away from the voice.

_:My son.:_

Seth whimpered and curled up in a dark corner of Kaiba's mind.

_:You've grown so well. You look the same as when I last saw you.:_

Kaiba twitched and felt one of his hands curl into a fist. _:Get. Out. Of. My. Head,:_ he said, forcing the Shadows to create clear, distinct words and not the usual emotions he was more familiar at sending.

The voice laughed. _:You learn fast, Set. Your mind was always sharp.:_

Kaiba growled. _:Get. OUT!:_

_:I wish to trade.:_

He could not respond with individual words or phrases, but Kaiba made very clear what he thought of that idea. To his mortification, the voice chuckled.

_:Not even for a fellow Shadow user? He has spirit, but something has removed his Shadows. I wonder how long he'll live without that connection renewed.:_

Kaiba hesitated. Marik was not his persay, but he was a member of the Shadow Court and the Pharaoh would kill him if he did not rescue the Priest if he had the chance.

 _:Speak,:_ he said, forcing his Shadows to form the word.

 _:Meet me for coffee tomorrow. I hear you're fond of the drink,:_ the voice said, to Kaiba's surprise, more than a little perturbed by the implication. He could not form words to respond but the voice understood his Shadow query. _:How about the Starbucks close to the park. I hear it's popular with people your age.:_ the voice said casually, as if discussing the weather with an old friend. _:Come alone.:_

Kaiba felt Shadows he now recognized very clearly reach out for him, flinching away and fighting down the urge to scream when they almost touched him. Seth quivered and begged him to refuse. But he could not refuse. Marik was a member of the Shadow Court and therefore under his protection the Regent.

 _:Marik,:_ he forced himself to say.

 _:The boy will be joining us of course,:_ the voice replied. _:This is a trade after all.:_

Kaiba jolted awake, sitting up straight in bed disturbing Mokuba and causing Roland to draw his gun, anticipating an attack. Mokuba opened heavy eyelids and tugged at his big brother's shirt.

"Nii-sama?" he asked, sleep garbling his words.

Kaiba hesitated, calming himself down by force. "I'm fine," he said. It was not a lie; he was physically fine. "Just a nightmare." It was definitely a nightmare, a nightmare that would never end.

Kaiba nodded to Roland who holstered his weapon but watched him carefully, clearly seeing through his boss's weak lie and disapproving of it. Avoiding his bodyguard's gaze, the CEO of KaibaCorp lay back down next to Mokuba and tried not to shake as both his and Seth's fear merged together. He slept fitfully after that.

* * *

"Seth is Set!" Superman yelled as he ran into the Lounge on the Watchtower. The whole team, with the sole exception of Green Arrow, was present exchanging information while they had the chance.

Batman spoke first with a very intelligent question. "Excuse me?"

Clark calmed down and stood tall. "I know who Seth is. He's Set, the Egyptian god of chaos."

"How can you be sure?" Wonder Woman asked. "The Egyptian pantheon Set is from was mostly deified humans, not actual gods."

"Look," Clark said turning to the Amazon princess, "you told us to keep an eye out for anything regarding the pantheon this Court serves. I think we can safely say it's the Egyptian pantheon and I'm willing to bet Set's involved."

"Besides," Hawkgirl said, "You said Set is the Egyptian god, not Seth."

"Seth is the Greek pronunciation for Set," Clark said.

"But why would they use the Greek pronunciation instead of the Egyptian? Why not just say 'Set?'" Green Lantern asked.

"They are," Superman said looking at Batman significantly.

After a moment, Batman's eyes grew large under his cowl. "Seto."

Clark nodded.

"Wait a sec," Flash said. "Confused. I get they sound similar but how does 'Seto' equal 'Set?'"

"They aren't Egyptian. They're Japanese. 'Seto' is the Japanese pronunciation for 'Set.' They aren't hiding it at all."

"There's more." The group turned back to Superman. "Set is considered strong and dangerous, often associated with confusion and unexplained events. He was also a 'powerful ally to the pharaoh.'"

"Yami," Hawkgirl murmured.

"That still doesn't explain the King," Flash countered. "What's his role in all this?"

"Aibou."

"Say what?" Flash asked, turning to stare at the previously silent Martian behind him.

"The Pharaoh called the King 'Aibou' after the Shadow Thief attacked," J'onn said calmly.

"It's Japanese for partner or accomplice," Batman said.

"And yadonuushi-somethin'-er-other?" Flash asked.

"Yadonushi," Batman corrected. "It's means 'host' or 'landlord' depending on how it's used."

"Kaiba," he paused, "Seto mentioned someone called Shaadi not caring about the Thief and his yadonushi," Flash explained.

Green Lantern sighed. "How many are in this Court anyway?"

"Three Triads, that's nine plus Yami, Yugi, and Kaiba.  That's all we know of anyway," Flash said, counting them out on his fingers.

Batman tensed, eyes wide as something finally snapped into place. Diana noticed his discomfiture first. "Batman," she asked, "are you alright?"

"Yami Yugi."

"What about them?" Superman asked.

"Not them, it," Batman said, eyes narrowing. "The Pharaoh's and King's names, Yami and Yugi, they're Japanese for Dark and Game. Yami Yugi means Dark Game.

"Shadow Game," J'onn said quietly.

"The Egyptian god of chaos and Dark Game ruling a Court of Shadows," Diana muttered.

"And Green Arrow's tangled up in this mess," Clark said darkly. "I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to think this is going to have serious repercussions."

"Don't forget something scared Set bad enough for him to vanish in a way even the Pharaoh and the King couldn't track," Hawkgirl added.

"Perhaps," J'onn said, drawing everyone's attention, "Yami and Yugi are the same."

"How so?" Hawkgirl asked.

"When I touched their minds, I could not tell them apart save for the darkness surrounding the Pharaoh and the light surrounding the King." Golden eyes blinked. "And you must admit, they act more as lovers than siblings."

"Yeah, I did notice that," Flash said, shifting uncomfortably. "It's like incest on steroids. They couldn't keep their hands off each other even with all of us there."

"I doubt it will get better with Marik's lover coming," J'onn said sardonically.

"Marik's lover?" Green Lantern asked, straightening. "You mean Ryou Bakura?"

J'onn tilted his head slightly. "I…believe so. Yugi heard Shaadi was coming and had Marik tell Ryou and Bakura to go with him."

"Ryou _and_ Bakura?" Lantern said, eyes large. "But Ryou is Bakura's first name."

"Yugi spoke of them as two separate people," J'onn said, watching his friend with mild interest.

Flash dropped his head in his hands despondently. "This is way too complicated for me to deal with right now."

J'onn gazed at his friend in sympathy. "If it helps, I found out why the Court calls you a false descendant of Ra," he said, turning to Hawkgirl.

Shayera crossed her arms. "I'm all ears."

"According to Yugi, the Thanagarans buried in the disturbed tomb you and Green Lantern investigated once ruled an empire. They tried to conquer a nation ruled by a Pharaoh who resisted them. This Pharaoh created a," J'onn hesitated, "dark power which he used to push the Thanagarans back, but died before he could finish the job. The Thanagarans weren't defeated until after the Pharaoh's nephew took the throne."

"Why the nephew?" Hawkgirl asked curiously. "Wasn't there a prince?"

J'onn nodded. "Yes, but he died fighting an enemy described as 'too great for anyone to fight alone.'"

"I'm guessing this dark power is this Shadow magic," Batman said, not liking this news one bit.

"That would make sense," Superman agreed, nodding. "But what I want to know is what this enemy the second pharaoh defeated was that was so great even this Shadow magic couldn't repel it. If the magic was strong enough to hold back an invading army led my Thanagarans, then what was so powerful that it ended in the Pharaoh's death?"

"And where is this in mythology?" Green Lantern said. "I'm not familiar with Egyptian mythology myself but I don't remember ever hearing anything about any of this. You think history would have at least mentioned something like that."

"Maybe it was, just not in a way you or I would have noticed," Flash said.

"The popular Egyptian pantheon is made up of mostly deified humans, like I said," Diana said. "It's possible the Egyptians at the time deified them because the things they did were too great to be perceived as possible for mere humans to accomplish."

"Like some of the Greek mythologies," Superman said, catching on. "Okay then, what do we know about Egyptian mythology other than Set being the god of chaos? I know of a few other gods like Anubis and Ra, but not much else."

"Diana," Batman said. "I'd like you to bring your gods in on this. This seems like something they might need to help us deal with."

"I'm surprised you're asking me to do that," Wonder Woman said.

"Believe me, so am I," Batman muttered. "But they may have information we need to fight whoever's behind this."

"Set, you mean?" Green Lantern said.

"I do not believe Kaiba is guilty," J'onn insisted.

"So you've said," Batman said. "But the facts are not putting him in a good light."

"Well, we are still just assuming Kaiba is Set," Flash said. "Technically, we don't have any proof so this is still speculation; wild speculation, actually."

"With a strong basis in fact," Batman countered.

"But still speculation," Flash said, waving a finger at the dark superhero.

"Perhaps we will get the proof we need soon," Clark said thoughtfully. He turned to J'onn. "You said during the Shadow Thief's attack, Marik Ishtar was taken."

"Yes," J'onn said, nodding. "The Shadow Thief said Marik was insurance for a future meeting," he continued.

"With who?" Lantern asked.

J'onn shook his head. "I do not know." Golden eyes slid to his friend. "But I would assume the enemy."

"An enemy of the Shadow Court," Hawkgirl muttered. "This should be interesting."

"Apparently, the Court has something the enemy wants," J'onn said.

"Yes," Green Lantern said. "We heard over the transmission. Any idea what it is?" J'onn shook his head. "Do you think the Shadow Court knows?" Lantern pressed.

J'onn thought for a moment. "I am unsure."

"Alright then, that just leaves one more thing," Diana said. "Who was this Mahaad person the Shadow Thief mentioned?"

"He is a summon," J'onn said. "He protected the King and spoke the language of magic the other Shadow rulers do."

Superman's blue eyes met J'onn's. "So like the clowns Kaiba summoned when he fought the Shadow Thief?"

J'onn nodded. "That would make sense," he said. He watched Superman rub his chin thoughtfully. J'onn hesitated before speaking once more. "There are a couple more things I wish to mention."

"What's that?" Batman asked.

"When the Shadow Thief spoke to Yugi, he called him Pharaoh, not King." J'onn blinked. "Perhaps there is some significance to that."

"They do look a heck of a lot alike," Flash said. "Freaky twin lovebirds."

"Also, Kaiba referred to Yugi as not the Pharaoh's half," J'onn added.

"Half?" Hawkgirl asked. "Half of what?"

"I do not know. I was…hoping you would," the Martian said.

"Great," Batman grunted. "More puzzles." He glanced back at J'onn. "And the other thing?"

"Apparently, Kaiba had some sort of reaction when he tried to transport Mokuba, Green Arrow, and his companion to join us after the Shadow Thief's attack."

"What kind of reaction?" Batman asked.

"I watched in the memories of Arrow's companion," J'onn said. "Kaiba collapsed, shaking and struggling to breathe. Nothing anyone did could snap him out of it until his brother called him." J'onn's eyes narrowed. "But it was his face that fascinated me."

"Why?" Hawkgirl pressed.

Jonn turned to her. "He looked as if he was going to faint from pleasure."

"Pleasure?" Flash gasped, echoing his companions' thoughts in shock.

J'onn nodded. "He looked as if he could not decide whether to be terrified or…" He blushed and looked away, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Orgasm."

When he looked back, the League looked like they were caught between awe and disgust. J'onn shifted and cleared his throat again.

"Well," Flash said, recovering first. "On that note, I'm going to bed. Alone. To sleep. Bye." He bolted out of the room in a blur of red and yellow.

"I think I'll join him," Hawkgirl said, shuddering.

"We all should," Batman said, shaking off his momentary shock. "It looks like we'll be having a long day tomorrow."

"What about Noa?" Superman asked. "Won't he tell the Court what we said?"

Batman smirked and pulled out his portable electronic jamming device. "I doubt it. Good night, Clark."


	26. Tense and Talkative Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaiba learns how to use a new Trap, Bakura and Ryou aren't happy, and Kaiba sets out to explain.

_He didn't say when, sick bastard_ , Kaiba thought.

Kaiba could not help but be intensely annoyed as he got up at 7:00 in the morning and got ready for the most likely very long day. He would have to meet the Traitor for coffee but naturally the damn bastard had neglected to specify a time. Probably because Seth had forced Kaiba awake effectively breaking the connection before the time could be relayed.

A part of him felt disgusted by Seth's blind terror, but the other half of him agreed whole heartedly with that reaction. Kaiba had no desire to fall under someone else's control like a doll to be manipulated without his consent ever again. He remembered all too clearly through Seth's memories and his own personal experience how horrible that was.

However, that did not change the fact that this meeting could mean Marik's freedom. The Priest was too deeply bound to the Shadows to survive long without them. He could probably last a week before he finally keeled over dead, his Ba too weak to hold his shattered soul together alone. It was longer than Kaiba would last, or Yugi. The fact Yugi had been able to survive as long as he had with only his weak Ba before freeing his long sealed Ka was impressive enough. But then to have the Ba stolen and sealed by the Orichalcos leaving the stronger but dependent Ka behind to fight alone...

Sometimes Kaiba could not help but feel in awe of the Pharaoh. Yami had held on to life with a fierce determination Kaiba only felt when Mokuba was on the line. But Kaiba could survive without Mokuba, maybe...maybe not... Alright definitely not. If Mokuba ever died, Kaiba knew he would follow soon after one way or another with nothing to keep him sane and balanced and not alone. Mokuba was his life, his motivation; everything revolved around his little brother. Just like for the Pharaoh, everything revolved around Yugi, and vice versa.

What a twisted, codependent monarchy they were.

Kaiba glanced at Mokuba still slumbering away in bed. He felt his lips twitch upwards when he noticed his little brother had rolled over to lay in the warm spot Kaiba had occupied just a minute or so ago. It was getting easier to accept these emotions now that there was no Gozaboro, alive or imagined, hovering over his shoulder.

He grimaced at the thought of his not-father figure, reminding him of the Traitor. He still had to deal with that...that...

Kaiba rubbed his throat self-consciously. The Shadows still held him bound by the oath Seth swore to never speak the traitor's name. It was tiresome but it did help him feel better in a way.

"Nii-sama?"

Blue eyes lifted back to the bed to see a pair of sleepy gray eyes watching him from the ball of covers and pillows. He tilted his head questioningly.

"Are you leaving again?" he asked in muffled Japanese.

Why did that question hurt so much?

Kaiba shook his head silently. He blinked in confusion when Mokuba chuckled.

"You haven't had your coffee yet, have you?" his little brother teased. Kaiba had the grace to blush, eyebrows drawing down in consternation. "Are you going out to get it?" Mokuba said, drawing Kaiba's attention back. Kaiba shook his head. "Then can you make me some too?"

Kaiba snorted but smiled and mussed his little brother's hair as he made his way out of the bedroom. Yugi was still on the armchair, but he had shifted positions so he was draped over it like a rag doll instead of curled in a ball. Jounouchi was a mess of limbs and sleeping bag Kaiba had no desire to examine closely. Bakura at least lay in a somewhat controlled sprawl under a table where no one could step on him.

More importantly, Shaadi was sleeping soundly in the corner in a ball on the floor, refueling after yesterday's strenuous teleports. Mai lay on her stomach on the bench by the window, one arm dangling off the side to brush the carpet. They were all that truly mattered at the moment. Kaiba worried about Shaadi's state seeing as the man had never teleported so far so fast before and Mai was likely going to feel the long drive for at least a half day or so without enough sleep.

Kaiba started the coffee maker then walked over the where Shaadi lay. Careful not to awaken his exhausted Advisor, he placed a hand gently on the Egyptian's chest and felt for the man's soul. He felt it right where it should be; tired and strained, but slowly building its strength back. He got up and knelt by Mai. He placed a hand on her forehead and found her soul strong but tired. She would not be at the top of her game for a while, but she would recover quickly.

The coffee maker hissed and gurgled as it finished brewing and Kaiba quickly stood and poured himself a cup. He needed both the caffeine and his voice. He finished the first cup as quickly as he could before pouring himself a second cup. He did not drink it right away because he had his voice back now so there was no need to rush. Instead, he returned to Shaadi's side and brushed his Deck. He did not have anything that could readily renew his Advisor's heka except for his _Gift of the Mystical Elf_ Trap card but he needed a monster present to use it. Then again, he could use _Solemn Wishes_.

He reached for the card in question, the Trap card immediately answering his call. He stared at it intently. He had never used this particular card outside of a game Duel before so he was not sure if it would work the way he wanted. Real Shadow magic rules varied from the more strict Duel Monsters game rules. He was still familiarizing himself with some limitations here and there. Everyone in the Court was, actually.

Kaiba brushed his thumb across the paper thoughtfully before coming to a decision. He held the card and placed a hand on Shaadi's chest and whispered in hieratic, " _Solemn Wishes_."

At first, nothing noticeable happened so he was not sure if it worked or not. Then he felt a slow, subtle drain as his own heka as it flowed from him into Shaadi. Not much, but enough so the bags under Shaadi's eyes began to fade. The man's breathing eased to a much more relaxed and even pace.

Kaiba sat back breathing a sigh of relief. He glanced at the Trap card curiously. So it drained his own heka and transfered it to someone else in place of drawing cards to gain energy. This could prove handy if he ever wanted to help his Court in a tight spot. He would just have to keep an eye on his own heka to be sure he did not run himself dry helping his people.

Grabbing his second cup of coffee sitting on the floor next to him, he made to stand when a new voice startled him.

"You're up early, hon."

Kaiba glanced over at Mai before standing. "I have to meet someone."

Mai pushed herself up so she could prop her chest up on the bench with her forearms and kick her legs above her in a position that vaguely resembled the Sphinx. "Anyone of interest?"

Kaiba took another sip of his coffee as he poured another cup, mixing it the way he knew Mokuba liked. "The Traitor contacted me last night."

"He what?!" she gasped, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth and glancing around to be sure no one had woken up. She sat up and jumped up from her bench. "Why didn't you wake us up?"

"You needed the sleep," Kaiba countered. "Besides, nothing happened. We just talked."

The blonde woman crossed her arms over her chest unimpressed. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly."

"Too bad," Mai chirped with a casual shrug. "I'm revoking your right to choose. Elaborate."

Kaiba glared at her but was met by an unamused stare and lifted eyebrows. Finally, Mai shrugged. "Alright then. If I can't get you to talk, then I'm sure Shaadi can. Or Yugi. I could always wake Yugi. Of course that would mean the Pharaoh will get in on the action as well."

Kaiba snarled but gave in knowing Mai would follow through on her threats. She always did. "He wants to meet at the Starbucks by the park," Kaiba said. "He wants to trade."

Mai blinked her deep indigo eyes curiously. "Starbucks? Seriously?"

"It's apparently where he thinks young people hang out these days," Kaiba muttered over his coffee.

"Well, he's right. But it's just weird to meet a bad guy at Starbucks of all places," Mai said. "Alright then, trade what for what?"

"Marik," Kaiba said, taking another sip. "He wants to trade Marik."

"For what?" When Kaiba did not answer right away, Mai leaned closer, eyes hard. "For what Kaiba?"

The CEO shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"If it's this Akhna-blada whatever-his-name-is, then yes it does matter," Mai snapped. "You're my Regent and my friend. Like hell I'm letting you go into this alone." She huffed. "So when's this meeting?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Kaiba admitted, staring into his coffee. "I woke up before he could say."

"Well, I guess we'll be going for a ride later, then," Mai said, turning around to saunter back to her makeshift bed.

"I'm going alone."

"Yes, I'm sure you are. In a city you're not familiar with, with no back-up, and so soon after vanishing from our radar, you honestly think we're letting you out of our sight?" She gave Kaiba a distinctly disappointed look. "I thought you were smarter than that, young man."

"Sorceress-"

"Regent," she interrupted, rosy lips stretching in a victorious grin. "Try me."

Kaiba glared at her. It was really all he could do aside from Shadow Traveling which he was not ready to do. She was right. There was no way he was getting away from the Court. Not after his recent stunts. Even his Shadows were still clinging to him more tightly than usual. He groaned and returned to his bedroom to set Mokuba's coffee on his bedside table.

One of these days, he wanted to just sleep in and laze all day long. No priorities, no KaibaCorp business, no Shadow Court business, just him and Mokuba, two brothers enjoying the day together. He could dream. Sighing, he sat on the bed by his little brother's dozing form and rested his head in his hands wearily. He could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on.

A familiar buzz snapped him out of his daze. He reached over and grabbed his phone still plugged into the charger on the nightstand. He had two text messages waiting for him, both from Noa. He opened the first one and felt a chill go down his spine. The Justice League knew about Seth. That meant it would not be long until they came knocking down his door, most likely with guns blazing. Kaiba was not stupid. He knew how he was presented in modern Egyptian mythology.

He drew some relief from the fact no one would be able to discover Yami or Yugi's true identity. Seth had buried that secret too well. His mind raced, calculating possible outcomes and planning ways around each. He had to be ready for a full scale assault at the worst and an interrogation at best. He was not afraid of an interrogation. He knew how to keep his mouth shut. But a full assault would be taxing.

He quickly skimmed Noa's second message and narrowed his eyes. The Justice League was preparing to leave the Watchtower from Starling City. He had to think fast. Without actually thinking it out completely, Kaiba sent a message to Noa asking for Arrow's phone number. The reply took less than a minute to be received but it felt like forever. Kaiba immediately called the number, biting his thumb nail as the phone rang once, twice, three times. He was about to hang up and try again when he heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" he heard Oliver say suspiciously.

"Kohai," he said, continuing in English. "We need to talk."

"Kaiba," Oliver said in surprise. "How did you... You know what, nevermind. I was just about to take Walter out for coffee and do some explaining. Would you care to join us, seeing how this involves you as much as the rest of us?"

"So long as it's not the Starbucks by the park, I don't mind," Kaiba agreed.

"Why not that one?"

"I'll explain when I see you," he said, glancing at Mokuba who was slowly stirring at the sound of his big brother's voice. "I'll tell you as much as I can. All I ask is that you keep an open mind and don't talk to the Justice League before you talk to me."

"Why?" Oliver asked, suspicion heavy in his voice.

"Because I think your League may have put two and two together and gotten five." Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Look, you want to understand the Shadow power and why the Traitor is playing these Games here. I'm willing to tell you what I know, but only if you promise to hear me out."

"Walter will be there," Oliver said cautiously.

"Do you still consider him family?"

"I do," Oliver answered firmly.

"Then he still has my protection. Just keep in mind what will happen if he betrays us." Kaiba waited several moments but got no immediate response.

"Diggle will be there too," Oliver added, almost sheepishly.

Kaiba hummed thoughtfully. "I'll bring Mokuba if it will help."

"It would," Oliver said hesitantly. "No offense."

"None taken," Kaiba said. "It's only fair." He glanced up and saw Mai standing in the doorway staring at him and tapping her foot. "On second thought, I'll take Mokuba and my Sorceress. She's my ride."

"Sorceress?" Oliver asked.

"Don't worry. Her bite is worse than her bark," Kaiba said.

"Careful, young man," Mai scolded. "I'm not above spanking you."

Kaiba glared but it had no affect on Mai who just smirked. Had it been anyone else, the Regent would have made the person regret saying something like that to him. But this was his Sorceress and her words were a valuable asset. He just had to tolerate it for the time being.

"Alright," Oliver said. "But I have another condition."

Kaiba sat up straight. "Name it."

"You answer every question I ask to the best of you ability. I understand if you can't say some things," the vigilante said quickly, "but what you can say I want to know."

Kaiba hesitated. He hated making promises unless he had to. There was always the chance something would happen to prevent him from fulfilling it. He was not fond of the penalty for a broken promise. Even if the Shadows did not witness it, a promise was still a promise and breaking one was still considered cheating.

The penalty of a regular promise was just not as severe as it would be if the Shadows had witnessed the oath. Kaiba could already feel the itch of an unpaid penalty from his broken promise to Green Lantern. He could guess the penalty for that would be easy to swallow. He had no desire to make another promise he could potentially break.

"I'll do my best," he said. It was not a promise to answer everything, but a promise to try. He could deal with that. "When and where?"

" _Java Script_ ," Oliver said. "It's a local joint on the opposite side of the park from the Starbucks you mentioned. It's right near the open air market. You can't miss it."

" _Java Script_?" Kaiba asked. "As in the Java programming language?"

"Yeah." The vigilante chuckled. "The owner used to be a programmer and got laid off before opening the place. They have poetry readings on some weeknights and local bands perform on weekends."

Kaiba nodded absently, brushing a thumb along Mokuba's arm to distract himself. It was close to the Traitor's meeting place but hopefully far enough away to avoid detection. "When?"

"I plan on being there in about a half hour or so."

Kaiba nodded. "I'll meet you there. Is there motorcycle parking nearby?"

"Motorcycle?" Oliver was silent as he thought for a moment. "There's metered parking across the street on the park side of the road so you should be fine."

"Good. Be there in twenty minutes." He moved to stand when he noticed another person standing in the doorway. "Better make that thirty." He hung up before Oliver replied, gaze never leaving the newcomer's hard brown eyes. "What do you want Bakura?"

Already hard eyes narrowed. "What do you think I want, Regent?" the spirit snapped through Ryou's body.

"I don't know unless you tell me," Kaiba said, crossing his arms and legs comfortably as he sat up straight, ready for a fight.

Bakura hissed. "It was your Advisor who kidnapped me from Egypt. Care to explain?"

"Shaadi was acting under the King's orders, not mine." Blue eyes narrowed. "You know how I feel about them influencing my Triad."

"I'm well aware. But that doesn't explain why Marik is missing. Under your watch, I might add." Brown eyes met Kaiba's glare evenly. "Where is he Regent?"

"I don't know," Kaiba said after a moment. "I can't feel him."

"Why not? He should stand out distinctly from the weak Shadows in this city."

"Why can't you?" Kaiba countered.

Bakura grit his teeth crossed his arms furiously. "I asked first."

"How childish." Kaiba stood and moved to pull out a clean trench coat from his bags. It was purple like the one he had been wearing since he got to Starling City, but this one was a light shade and sleeveless with copper rivets lining the hems. "If you want to know, talk to the Pharaoh. He was the one who enacted the Penalty Game."

"Penalty Game?" Bakura balked. "For what?"

"Taking over the mind of someone else by force." Kaiba helped a sleepy Mokuba get out of bed, handing him the cup of coffee he fixed for him.

"That's nothing new," Bakura said in aggravated confusion. "We've all done worse than that."

"Not to a member of the Justice League," Kaiba said.

Bakura froze, blinking in astonishment. Then he groaned and ran a hand down his face. "Damn it, he got caught."

"Mm, this is interesting and all," Mai interrupted, waving a hand. "But if I'm driving, then I need to get dressed and seeing as I'm the only woman here, I claim the bathroom to dress in, capisce?"

Without waiting for a response, she got a new outfit from her bag and strode right into the bathroom to change.

"Nii-sama, where're we going?" Mokuba asked, pulling on his favorite orange and white striped, long sleeved shirt.

"To get coffee and see a friend," Kaiba said.

"A friend?" Bakura said snidely. "You? My hearing must be going."

Mokuba stuck out his tongue at the spirit when Kaiba refused to acknowledge the comment. "Leave Nii-sama alone, Bakura."

"This 'friend' have a name, Regent?" Bakura asked, leaning against the door jam despite Isono Fuguta's distinct discomfort and ignoring the younger Kaiba brother. The body guard eyed the white haired young man cautiously while Roland moved closer to the Kaiba brothers protectively.

"Oliver Queen," Kaiba said. Blue eyes glared at Bakura. "Stay away from him, Thief. He's mine."

Brown eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh, I see." The spirit cackled. "The Green Arrow can use Shadows. How exciting. Let me guess, he answers to you now, does he?"

"He does."

"I think I'd like to meet this new kohai of yours," Bakura said, casually examining his fingernails.

"Forget it, Thief," Kaiba snapped, whirling on the spirit. "Stay away from him."

"Oh come now, you're no fun," Bakura moped. "I'm no longer possessed by Zorc so I'm not a bad guy anymore. Well," he corrected with a cheeky grin, "not as much of a bad a guy anymore."

Kaiba clicked his tongue in annoyance. "He's mine. Do not influence my Triad."

Bakura groaned and slumped against the doorjamb dramatically. "He's not a member of your Traid."

"He still answrs to me and I do not take kindly to people influencing my orientation, period."

"Ugh, so obsessed with influences."

"He has to be," Yugi said, walking in to join the group. "He has to make sure the balance is kept."

Bakura sniffed. "I just want to meet his kohai. Hardly anything to fret over."

"I disagree," Yami said, appearing beside Yugi wearing the same pajamas as his other half.

"Oi, my bedroom is not the living room," Kaiba said, handing Mokuba his vest.

"But everyone's here talking," Yugi said with a playful grin.

"Pharaoh," Bakura said, scowling at Yami. "What did you do to my Priest?"

" _Your_ Priest?" Yami said, raising an ironic eyebrow.

"I never hear him screaming your name," Bakura snarked.

Before anyone could say anything Bakura blushed and reappeared beside an incredibly flustered Ryou who clamped his hands over his face. "Bakura!"

Yami and Bakura cackled while Yugi rubbed Ryou's shoulder in quiet encouragement. Kaiba sneered and rolled his eyes.

"Shaddup!" Jounouchi yelled from the living room, a pillow pressed over his head to drown out the noise. "I'm tryin' 'a sleep here. It's too early fer dis," he muttered, squishing the pillow harder over his ears.

"Yes, yes, whatever," Bakura said, waving his hand at Jounouchi dismissively. "Back to my question: what did you do to Marik?" he demanded.

Yami met Bakura's evenly for several moments before dropping, "I enacted a Penalty Game."

"Yes, I gathered that," the Thief groaned. "I meant what _kind_ of Penalty Game? And how long will it last?"

Yami had the grace to blush. "I...cut off his Shadows."

Bakura blinked in shock. "You _what?!_ "

"It was only supposed to last for two days," Yami protested. "I had no way of knowing the Shadow Thief would interfere."

"Or if he did, what kind of effect he would have on our Shadows," Yugi added. The young King looked absolutely crestfallen. "I'm so sorry Bakura."

"He doesn't blame you, Yugi," Ryou said, patting Yugi's back. "He's mad at Yami," he paused, glancing at his other half, "and Marik."

"The idiot got caught, of course I'm mad at him," Bakura grumbled. "I taught him better."

"On that note," Mai said, strolling out of the bathroom dressed and primped to her preferences. "I'm ready when you are."

"Mai! Good morning," Yugi chirped happily.

Mai waved with a cheerful smile. "Hello there little Yugi. Sleep well?"

"I did, thank you." His smile shrank. "You're leaving?" Yugi asked. "But you just got here, didn't you?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Kaiba here has a meeting to attend and I'm coming with."

"A meeting, with whom?" Yami asked, turning to his Regent curiously.

Kaiba studiously avoided his eyes, choosing to guide Mokuba out of the room, pushing past the Pharaoh and his entourage only to be stopped by uncanny pale brown eyes. Shaadi stood still, blocking Kaiba's path, gazing passively at the head of his Triad. The two men stared each other down until Kaiba finally sighed.

"He contacted me last night," he said quietly, not happy about the admission.

"He?" Yami asked.

"Let me guess, your kohai? I had no idea you two were so close," Bakura sang tauntingly.

"The Traitor," Kaiba said, cutting off the Thief before he could continue.

Yami stilled. "Akhenadin contacted you? Why didn't you wake us?" he demanded, pushing to stand between Kaiba and Shaadi and star at his Regent in shock.

"That... _him?!_ " Ryou gasped.

Bakura snarled. "That bastard? I thought you killed him."

"Set did," Kaiba said. "But he's back."

"Ya sure it's him?" Jounouchi said, lifting his head from his sleeping back cocoon.

"Oh, finally awake are we, oh Knight in shining PJs?"

"Shut it, Bakura!" Jounouchi snapped.

"He would not have told us had he not been certain," Shaadi said, speaking for the first time. His eyes continued to stare his Regent down. "It would explain much. Akhenadin was known for his telepathic ability thanks to the power of the Millennium Eye. We know he can overcome another person's will, subjugate it, and replace it with his own as he did to Set. He could also see the darkness and potential for Shadow magic within people's souls."

"Yes," Yami said. "That was why he was chosen to bear the Eye."

"Much good that did 'im," Jounouchi muttered. "So the guy's back and 'e wants ta meetcha. Doesn' soun' too bad. We could all go."

"He said come alone," Kaiba said.

"Kaiba," Yugi said, "I don't think that's wi-"

"It's a trade," Kaiba interrupted. "For Marik."

"What's the catch?" Bakura said into the silence that followed.

"I don't know," Kaiba admitted. "I woke up before he could tell me that. I don't even know what time he wants to meet."

Mokuba held onto his big brother's hand, helping stay in control of himself.

"This sounds dangerous," Ryou said. "Going into a situation like that without knowing what he wants in exchange for Marik... I wouldn't suggest it, especially not alone."

"I agree with Yadonoushi," Bakura said, resting his elbow casually on Ryou's shoulder, weighing the brown eyed young man down. "One of us should go with you at a distance," he said, cutting off Kaiba's retort. "We'll stay back and out of earshot, but you aren't going into this alone. You may not be a Dark but Marik is. And we all know he only has so long before his soul fades without the Shadows holding it in place."

"He should be fine for at least a few more days," Shaadi said, drawing the group's attention to him. His pale orange eyes stared solidly at Bakura. "Marik's soul may be cracked, but it is not nearly as dire as yours or the monarchy's."

"So he'll be okay?" Jounouchi asked.

"For a while at least," Mai said. "But it's a while I'm not exactly interested in extending."

"Trust my Nii-sama," Mokuba said, surprising the group by speaking up. "He knows what he's doing. And he's got me." He smiled brightly. "We'll be okay."

Kaiba bit down on the smile he felt. "I'll call you when I go to the meeting," he said.

"I'll accept that," Yami said.

"But don't be surprised if one of us shows up anyway," Ryou said, eyeing his other half suspiciously.

"Indeed," Bakura muttered.

Deciding to leave that fight for later, Kaiba moved to the door herding Mokuba in front of him. Fuguta appeared by the door and opened it so Roland could exit first, scanning the hallway before stepping aside and allowing the Kaiba brothers to walk out. Mai strolled out behind the older Kaiba, waving to the group staying behind and blowing a kiss at Jounouchi who blushed and ducked behind his pillow. She giggled and left the room, hearing Fuguta close the door and follow her.

"What a charming group we make," she said. "But however amazing my _Harpy_ is, she can't carry me and four men."

" _Harpy_?" Mokuba asked.

Mai grinned. "My ride."

"You named your motorcycle?" Kaiba asked in confused fascination.

Mai hummed. "And she purrs deliciously. But she still can't carry all of you," she said, eyeing the two bodyguards, one of whom pressed the button for the elevator. "I can only fit you and Mokuba, and Mokuba only because he's light as a feather."

"I am not!" the younger Kaiba protested.

"Be glad you are," Mai said. "If you were any heavier, you wouldn't be able to fit."

Kaiba nodded and cast a glance at his two most loyal bodyguards regretfully. He could Shadow Travel and take them along, but he wanted to save his strength for dealing with the Traitor. However, he would not feel comfortable with Mokuba and Mai coming with him without protection.

"How about a compromise?" Roland suggested. Kaiba looked up to the older man respectfully. "We'll stay here and watch the King and the Pharaoh. Then we'll join you for the meeting with you-know-who."

Mai snorted.

"Care to share, my Sorceress?" Kaiba asked mockingly.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, waving her hands. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"I'll follow you to Mai's motorcycle and see you off," Roland said. "Fuguta will remain up here."

Kaiba nodded and proceeded into the elevator with the others. Fuguta remained behind, bowing respectfully at Kaiba as the doors closed. The ride down was silent as was the walk to Mai's ride. Mai pulled out her two spare helmets from one of her side storage compartments.

"Be lucky I keep the small one," she said, handing the smaller helmet to Mokuba. "I only keep it because I know Kaiba rarely goes anywhere without you."

Mokuba took the helmet and put it on while Kaiba did the same with his. Mai swung on her own and climbed on her Black and red Harley. The word ' _Harpy_ ,' artfully spray painted onto the side of the now growling motorcycle, shimmered in the early morning sunlight as Mai backed the vehicle out of the parking spot. "Well, hop on," she said.

Kaiba climbed on first, wrapping his arms around Mai's waist. Roland helped Mokuba mount next, letting the boy settle back into the furthest seat. It was a testament to Mokuba's lack of height and weight that allowed the whole situation to be doable at all. Mokuba locked his arms around his big brother's waist and Mai drove off leaving Roland bowing in the parking lot.

"Where to, honey?" Mai asked, pulling up to the stop light exit from the hotel parking lot.

" _Java Script_ ," Kaiba said.

Mai laughed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Kaiba shifted, glancing back at Mokuba, assuring himself that his little brother was comfortable and secure. "It's by the park."

"Well, I may not be familiar with this city, but," she flashed him a smile over her shoulder, "I think I can find the park." The light turned green and she roared into the intersection. "Hang on boys." Without further warning, she turning left and raced down the road towards the business district of Starling City.


	27. The Whole Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which questions are finally beginning to be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Longest capter to date. Almost 7,000 words. Oh dear. I couldn't cut this in half because there's no good stopping point. So enjoy a heck of a lot of writing. Also, there's finally quite a bit of backstory explained here. Enjoy~

Walter came back to the table on the patio in front of _Java Script._ People walked by on the sidewalk on the other side of the simple railing separating the sidewalk from the patio. It was a particularly brisk morning which required a sweater or sweatshirt and pants or leggings to be comfortable. Some people could even see their breath in puffs of fog. One man had taken a seat at a nearby patio table with earphones in and was reading a newspaper.

Walter sat in the seat next to his future stepson and set down the three coffees clamped between his hands on the wrought iron table. The umbrella poking out through a hole in the middle of the table was swiftly removed by Diggle and leaned against the railing in the corner with several others. It was too early in the morning to need the umbrellas to block the sun eveb though the sky was crystal clear and showed no signs of rain. All and all, it was a beautiful morning.

Minus the fact it would likely bring with it much information that was needed but not given out happily. Walter pulled his chair up to the table and handed Oliver his coffee. The steam floating up through the small mouth hole was a pleasant sight and he took a sip of his hot drink in preparation for what was to come.

It had always bothered him how distant Oliver had been with Moira since his unexpected but much celebrated return. Oliver's relationship with Thea was close if a bit strained, but that was to be expected after so much time apart. Also, despite Oliver's fervid denials, Walter was sure his future stepson had not been alone on that island. He had seen the scars decorating the young man's body and knew they were not self inflicted; torture rarely was.

Then The Hood had made his first appearance in Starling City not long after Oliver's return. Walter had not missed the significance of the timing and had long suspected his stepson of being the vigilante. But he refused to dig too deep into it for fear of straining their already new and tenuous relationship as well as creating a potential rift within the newly reassembled Queen family. He was still technically an outsider after all.

But then The Hood had become Arrow, then joined the Justice League as the Green Arrow, and was now generally considered to be a star citizen, pun somewhat intended. The police were still not exactly comfortable with the idea of a master archer vigilante running through their city and the fact they still could not discover or prove Arrow's identity. But the general populace had accepted the modern Robin Hood as a welcome addition to their society.

Next, there was John Diggle. The man had been Oliver's bodyguard and friend since the young Queen's return. They had not seen eye to eye at first but had warmed up to each other over time to the point the two were rarely seen apart. Walter strongly suspected that if Oliver was indeed the local vigilante, Diggle was Arrow's right hand man. While he was impressed with Diggle's loyalty to Oliver, he could not help but question his motives to a point.

Last of all, there was Felicity Smoak. When Oliver had mentioned her name last night saying she and Diggle had vouched for him, Walter had been caught off guard. But now that he thought about it, it made too much sense. Felicity had been pulling more late nights and all-nighters than usual. Until now, Walter had just chalked it up to her love for computers and code. The young woman was brilliant and one of his best employees in the entire business not just the IT department where she all but lived.

Hearing her name mentioned with Diggle's by Oliver made Walter suspect she too was involved in this shady vigilante business, possibly even from the beginning. That meant, if Oliver was the vigilante Arrow, then Felicity knew and was helping him. Walter was still trying to decide how he felt about that little fact.

Now, Oliver was sitting in front of him, tense and constantly glancing towards the street. He had informed Walter that Seto Kaiba would be coming to help explain this mess. The Kaiba Corporations CEO was a wild card for Walter. He did not know much about the young man before last night's incident after which he had done some digging. Surprisingly, he could not find much of note with a few exceptions: the fact Seto and his little brother had been adopted, their adopted father's sudden death after Seto became the majority shareholder and the subsequent new CEO of KaibaCorp, and that he was now the runner-up for the title of World Champion of the card game Duel Monsters behind the current reigning King of Games, Yugi Motou.

Then, to top it off, the stranger Walter had seen in his house last night with Oliver and Seto could be none other than Yugi Motou. He looked exactly like the photograph he had seen of Seto's arch-rival in an online newspaper from Japan. More importantly, both Yugi and Seto could do magic. All of this Walter could handle on some level because he did live in a world where aliens and superhumans ran around on a daily basis. What he worried about the most was the level of Oliver's involvement.

However, Walter had promised to keep an open mind and at least listen to everything completely before condemning or accepting anything. Besides, if the vigilante was involved in this, than that meant there was a high chance the Justice League was if not aware than directly involved as well. That meant something big was happening; especially if the unusual attack the other day was anything to go by. Things like that tended to avoid Starling City generally.

Either way, that was still more 'ifs' than Walter preferred to deal with at any one time.

He looked up when he herd the loud rumble of a motorcycle coming down the street. He leaned over to see around Oliver who had also turned around curiously. He was impressed by the sleek but powerful red and black, custom Harley Davidson motorcycle slowing down and parking in one of the parallel metered parking spots across the street. He was surprised to see three riders dismount when technically it was illegal for motorcyclists to carry passengers in the state of Oregon. Not many motorcyclists actually obeyed that law, but none ever exceeded one passenger that Walter was aware of. Also, the smallest passenger he saw dismount could not be older than fifteen at most.

Then the shortest rider removed his helmet and it all made sense. Mokuba Kaiba waited calmly for Seto who undid his own helmet, removed it, and shook his head mildly. He ran a hand through the mussed brown strands before handing both his and Mokuba's helmets to the driver, a woman with long blonde hair pouring out from under her own helmet. She took the helmets and put them in on of her storage compartments then removed her own helmet and shook out her long hair dramatically. She put her helmet away as well and together the little group crossed the street.

The woman was tall and thin with a generous bust and gorgeous, thick blonde hair. She wore a black cut-off style shirt that tied up the front like a corset but did nothing to hold in her breasts. A long sleeved purple jacket hung unzipped over her torso while a matching purple skirt hugged her thighs. She wore black leggings and knee-high, high heeled, black leather boots she obviously took care of. A studded black and purple belt with a rectangular holster hung from her hip, long black gloves were pulled up to her upper arms, a tattoo of a rose entwined with thorny vines encircled her upper right arm, and a black, faux suede chocker with a simple moonstone teardrop dangled from her neck finishing the look. She was both beautiful and intimidating with a powerful presence. Her smile, however, was warm and friendly.

"Coffee?" she asked Seto who just looked at her like she was dimwitted. The woman snickered and sauntered off into the cafè. "Thought so, grumpy." She waved playfully and went inside. Mokuba hesitated only a moment before joining her.

Seto spared his little brother a glance before walking over to Walter and Oliver, pulling up a chair and sitting down without bothering to ask or wait for permission. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and pants and his trademark trench coat like he wore yesterday. But today, his trenchcoat had roomier sleeves and rivets lining the hems. He wore a black belt with a rectangular holster similar to the woman's as well as another holster holding a Glock 17 Gen 4 gun. Curiously, Seto's bodyguards from yesterday were nowhere to be seen. Perhaps that was the reason for the gun.

Oliver nodded in the direction the woman and Mokuba went and said, "Your Sorceress, I presume?"

Seto nodded and leaned back in the iron chair, crossing his arms and waiting. His sharp blue eyes constantly glanced through the windows of the cafè to where the woman and his little brother were paying for three drinks. When they finally came back outside, Mokuba sat down in the chair next to his big brother while the woman set the coffees on the table and dragged her own chair over to sit on Mokuba's other side.

"Well, drink up," she said. "I don't want to hear you complaining later about it being cold. Not when I'm treating."

"I never asked you to treat," Seto said, reaching for his coffee nevertheless.

"You didn't have to," the woman said, smiling. "I'll just collect on your debt later. I hear there's a lovely place called Lake Tahoe not too far from here. We can go camping."

Seto choked on his coffee and stared at his Sorceress with an expression of mixed horror and disgust. "I hope you're implying a cabin with phones and Internet accessibility."

The woman snickered. "You can hope."

Seto grimaced and drank his coffee in an obvious sulk. Mokuba covered his own smile behind his coffee cup. The woman caught the grin and gave the boy a subtle high five. It was not subtle enough unfortunately because Seto caught the motion and glared at both of them.

"Ganged up on by my own allies," he grumbled. He swallowed a gulp of the hot liquid before crossing his legs and sitting up straight, suddenly all business. "I assume our agreement still stands," he said to Oliver.

"Still family, still under your protection," Oliver confirmed.

"And I'll answer as many questions as I can, but only," Seto added with a raised finger, "what I can. No more than that. Respect that. Some things aren't my secrets to talk about without special permission from those involved."

"Agreed."

"Very well, then begin." Seto placed both of his arms on the table and leaned forward attentively, his coffee still within reach of his hands. His blue eyes stared hard at Oliver.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friends?" Walter said, deliberately interrupting.

"Nice to know _someone_ still has manners," the woman said, a cheeky smirk on her rosy lips. She leaned over and stretched out her hand to shake Walter's firmly.

"Walter Steele," Walter said, shaking the woman's hand firmly.

"John Diggle," Diggled said, taking the woman's pale hand next.

Oliver shook her hand next. "Oliver Queen."

"Mai Valentine," the woman said, leaning back in her seat. "Sorceress of the Shadow Court."

"Shadow Court?" Walter asked, noticing Seto Kaiba's distinctly annoyed glance he shot Mai. "I'm not familiar with that group. Are they related to the Justice League by any chance?"

Seto snorted derisively. "We were here first," he said.

Mai crossed her legs and settled back in her chair with her coffee, a smile on her face. "Well, you were, I wasn't. But I have to admit, I'm glad you don't require a dress code."

"Dress code?" Walter asked, noticing Diggle's not so subtle attempt to hide a smile.

Mai eyed Walter with amusement. "Can you really imagine me wearing some ridiculous outfit like those superheroes of yours? The day I wear spandex is the day I give up my Deck."

"Careful what you say, Mai," Mokuba said. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Seto snorted, clearing his throat to cover it. He quickly recovered and took a sip of coffee. "My apologies." He met Walter's eyes evenly and extended his hand. "Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corporations," he said. "Regent of the Shadow Court."

"Regent?" Diggle asked, beating Walter to it as he took Kaiba's hand next, impressed by the firmness of it.

Seto shifted his shoulders in mild annoyance. "I wish people would stop being surprised by that."

"Nii-sama takes care of the technical side of things," Mokuba said. His accent gave him some trouble forming the English words correctly, but the encouraging gaze from Seto kept him going. "He builds the technology," he stumbled over the word, "we use and makes sure we stay under the...the..."

"Under the radar?" Mai asked helpfully.

"Yes," Mokuba said. "Under the radar."

"He means I make sure evidence of our existence stays at a minimum," Seto said.

Both Oliver and Diggle nodded in understanding. "That's why you had Noa remove the videos of the Shadow Thief attack yesterday," Diggle said.

Seto nodded and Oliver leaned over to Walter. "That's why the news was having trouble finding video of the attack," Oliver said quietly.

"Yes, I did wonder about that," Walter murmured. "Mr. Seto-"

"Kaiba."

"Pardon?"

"I prefer it if you called me Kaiba," the CEO said.

"We all do," Mai said with a shrug and another gulp of coffee.

"Mr. Kaiba then," Walter corrected. Kaiba nodded and Walter continued. "You said you were the Regent. Does that mean there's a King or Queen?"

"A King and a Pharaoh," Kaiba replied.

"But isn't Pharaoh the Egyptian equivalent of a king?"

"It is," Kaiba confirmed. "But both the King and Pharaoh are the King of Games so we decided one would keep the title of King and the other would use the title of Pharaoh."

"Why two kings and a regent?" Diggle asked.

"Because they work as a triumvirate," Oliver answered. Kaiba nodded at him in approval so he continued. "The King rules the Triad of the Light, the Pharaoh rules the Triad of the Dark, and Kaiba rules the Triad of the Balance."

"Balance?" Walter asked.

"Basically, he makes sure neither side has more sway over the other at any given time," Mai said. "He keeps a direct contact with the Shadows and answers directly to the Shadows themselves. The members of his Triad, including myself, help enforce the Balance and keep him informed of any Shadow activity in our areas of observation."

"What areas of observation?" Oliver asked, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table.

"I keep track of things here in the North and South American continents as best I can, the Priestess keeps an eye on Europe and Africa, while the Advisor watches Asia and Australia. Each Triad has someone stationed in those general areas to keep track of what goes on in our little kingdom and reports back to the Court."

"The Shadow Court?" Walter asked, looking between Kaiba and Mai for confirmation. They both nodded. "And what is that exactly?" he asked.

"It's a gathering of the most powerful Shadow magic users in the world," Kaiba said. "Without going into details, we come from any and all walks of life, we all have different-"

"Sometimes clashing," Mai added, winking at Kaiba.

"-personalities," Kaiba continued, casting a glare at his Sorceress, "but we all have one thing in common. We all had significant damage to our souls and accessed Shadow magic through that."

"Wait, souls?" Diggle asked. "What do souls have to do with this?"

"My thoughts exactly," Oliver said, watching Kaiba cautiously.

"I told you before," Kaiba said, meeting Oliver's stare evenly. "All humans have the potential to use Shadow magic."

"But only a few have a latent ability and even fewer can actually use the magic," Oliver finished.

Kaiba nodded. "The reason for that is because of the state of the human soul. Every human has a soul, therefore every human has the potential to use the Shadows. But only a few have had actual damage to their souls."

"What does that have anything to do with this Shadow magic?" Walter asked, more than a little worried about the answer.

Kaiba turned his gaze to Walter and answered, "Only a damaged soul can access the Shadows. Someone who's soul has been damaged in some way has fissures in their soul where the Shadows can leak in. Most of these people don't realize this and, over time, the fissures scar over and heal. But a few touch the Shadows before these fissures can scar. From that point on, they have Shadow magic."

"Why do I get the feeling there's a 'but' in all this?" Diggle said.

"Because once someone uses Shadow magic," Kaiba said, turning back to Oliver, "no matter how little, the fissures in their soul will never scar over. Instead, the Shadows fill the hole and hold the fractured soul together. The more damaged the soul, the more Shadows leak in, and the more powerful the Shadow user."

"So my soul is damaged and won't heal? Ever?" Oliver asked, incredulous.

"No, it heals," Mai said. "It just uses the Shadows instead of itself. Kind of like when you get a deep cut. Instead of letting the skin heal over on its own, you synch the skin together with stitches."

"The Shadows are the stitches," Walter said.

"But that doesn't make sense," Diggle said. "By that analogy, the skin may be held together, but it still heals on its own."

Mai hummed and sipped her coffee as she thought of another example. "Well, how 'bout this? I'm no geologist but think of it like a rock with water flowing over it. If the rock breaks, the water flows over the rock _and_ through the cracks. If it gets cold, the water will freeze in the cracks, sealing them."

"Moss would have been a better example," Kaiba muttered.

"Well I didn't hear you speaking up, Mr. Blue Eyes," Mai said snippily, tossing her hair over her shoulder and sipping her coffee primly. Surprisingly, Kaiba did not snap at the name, instead he smiled.

"Mr. Blue Eyes?" Diggle asked, eyebrows lifted as he dug for the inside joke he knew he was missing.

"My signature monster in Duel Monsters and, in a way, my trademark is the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba said. He set down his coffee and reached down to his belt. Walter felt a moment's trepidation before he saw Kaiba pop open his rectangular holster instead of the gun holster and pull out what looked like a deck of cards.

"This is my Deck," Kaiba said, placing the pack of cards face down on the table. "I can use any Spell or Trap as well as summon any Monster or Beast whose card I possess in here at will. I can summon other Monsters or cast other Spells and Traps I don't possess but they take more energy to cast and don't readily respond to me simply because they aren't mine."

"'Yours' as in you own them or 'yours' as in the way Mai is yours?" Oliver asked, eyes dark and alert.

Kaiba smirked, watching his kohai with pride. "Mine like Mai is mine," he said. Blue eyes darkened and his smile widened into something draconic. "And like _you_ are mine."

"My stepson belongs to no one but himself," Walter said, disliking the way Kaiba was looking at Oliver.

"On the contrary, Mr. Steele," Kaiba said, never breaking eye contact with Oliver. "Your stepson-to-be is mine. His Shadow powers are of the Balance, therefore he answers to my Triad and by extension me."

"I'm still my own self," Oliver said.

"You are," Kaiba conceaded. "But you are also mine. Your soul answers to me and me alone. No one from the other Triads can command you. I won't let them. You are to remain Balanced and uninfluenced by them." An eyebrow lifted conspiratorially. "Similar to how you are with the Justice League. You are a member of their little group of heroes, but you are first and foremost the vigilante of Starling City. If you were ever forced to choose between the League and this city, we both know which you would choose."

"So I'm a Shadow user under your jurisdiction but also Oliver Queen," the vigilante said.

Kaiba nodded. "Yes, more or less. But no matter what," blue eyes darkened with a dangerous edge. "Should you ever break the laws of the Shadows Court, I will be the one to enact your Penalty Game."

"Not Mai or someone else from your Triad?"

Kaiba shook his head. "Theoretically, yes, any member of my Triad could enact the Judgement Game. But they would have to call me to approve the Penalty Game. I have to preside over the Judgement Games enacted by my Triad by calling my Court to order."

"Your Court?" Diggle asked. "Judgement Game? What's the difference between a Penalty and a Judgement? And why on God's green earth do you call them 'games?'"

"Because that's what they are," Mai said. "They're Shadow Games, just different types. There are rules and regulations for each type and the Shadows monitor everything. It's like the difference between board games like Monopoly and LIFE. They're both board games but with different rules and objectives."

"And these...Shadows," Walter said hesitantly, "they 'monitor' these games?"

"Essentially, yes," Mai said. "The Shadows would be the equivalent of the board and rulebook. They enforce the rules and make sure no one cheats. Anyone who cheats automatically forfeits and suffers a Penalty Game typically decided by the Shadows themselves unless a member of the Inner Court is there to dictate a specific Penalty and offer mercy."

"Inner Court?"

"The Regent, the King, and the Pharaoh," Oliver said.

Mai nodded. "Yes."

"So you are essentially the ultimate authority for the Shadow Court and your respective Triads. But does anyone rule over you?" Walter asked, watching Kaiba with the eyes of a businessman waiting for an opening to take advantage of.

"Yes," Kaiba said simply.

"Yes, you are the ultimate authority for the Shadow Court as a whole or yes, someone rules over you?" Walter pressed.

"Yes I am the ultimate human authority for my Triad, as are the King and the Pharaoh," Kaiba said. "And yes we are ruled by greater entities."

"What kind of entities?" Oliver asked.

Kaiba hesitated, resting a hand over his Deck on the table. His eyes dropped to stare at the back of the top card, the swirling design of brown and copper into a central oval of darkness drawing in his gaze. Mai said nothing, waiting for his queue. Mokuba set down his empty cup of coffee and watched the situation cautiously. For a few moments, there was only the sound of the soft jazz music from the cafè speakers, the indistinct voices of the people walking by, the traffic, and the rustle of the newspaper the person sitting at a nearby table was reading folding to a new page.

"Kaiba," Oliver said, breaking te extended silence. "You promised-"

"To tell you what I could," Kaiba said, cutting off the vigilante. "I can't tell you everything; for both your safety and mine and my Court's. My Triad comes first, then my Court, then my Kingdom, then others. That's how it works."

Kaiba shifted to a more comfortable position, blue eyes never lifting from the top card of his Deck. After a moment, he lifted the top half of the Deck up and set it to the right of the remaning bottom half. Then he took both halves and shuffled them together three times. This was a test. If he drew the card he had in mind on the first draw, he would tell the whole truth. If he drew the second card he had in mind, he would tell the limited truth. If he drew any other card, he would keep silent.

No one spoke while he shuffled. Mokuba sat silently watching his brother's face. He understood what Kaiba was doing and had no doubt his big brother would get the answer he needed. Mai watched the cards move with apprehension. She also knew what card Kaiba was looking for and would always feel intimidated and small in comparison to the power the card represented and Kaiba wielded when he allowed that particular Divine-Beast to use him as a channel.

Oliver watched his fellow Shadow users quietly, taking in their expressions. Whatever Kaiba was doing had significance to them even if it seemed pointless and a delay tactic to him. Diggle sat next to him unmoving and wary. The ex-army Ranger could feel an atmosphere he normally associated with the tension right before a battle. His soldier instinct kicked in, keeping him silent and alert, waiting for whatever would happen. Walter could feel the tension in the air but could not decipher its meaning. He moved to speak when Oliver gripped his shoulder and shook his head, eyes never leaving Kaiba. Reluctantly, Walter sat back and waited.

For his part, Kaiba finished shuffling his Deck to his satisfaction and placed it back on the table. There was no breeze to disturb the perfectly stacked cards. Kaiba stared hard at his Deck for several seconds before taking a deep, steadying breath and placing his hand over his Deck, not touching, just hovering.

Why did he hesitate? Why did he feel so nervous about this? Oliver was already his. John Diggle and Walter Steele were already under his protection. Mai knew and answered to the same Divine-Beast as he did and Mokuba, as the Keeper of the Regent's Balance, was protected by the Creator-God as well as the three Divine-Beasts. Besides, the card might not even be the one he had in mind. It could be Kisara's card, there was higher chance of that. There were three copies of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in his Deck after all. There was an even higher chance of the top card being any of his other Monsters, Beasts, Spells, or Traps.

So why was his hand shaking?

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Nothing and no one intimidated Kaiba Seto. He very deliberately touched the top card. The resulting burst of divine energy was at once both expected and surprising, shocking his system and burning his nerves, causing his Shadows to well up within him, basking in the surge of Balanced power. For a moment, Kaiba's eyes glowed a fierce cobalt blue as Obelisk's essence merged with his own, commanding him, submitting to him, and granting him the permission he sought.

Then the surge died down, flowing back into the card like a retreating wave and returning to the Shadow Realm. Kaiba drew the card and flipped it so it faced his audience without even looking at the design on the face. He did not have to. He knew what it was intimately.

"This is who rules over me, who presides over the Triad of the Balance, and jointly rules the Shadow Court, the Shadow Kingdom, and the entirety of the Shadow Realm. We of the Court draw our power and authority directly from him and the other two Divine-Beasts like him." He placed the card face up on the table, fingertips never leaving the top of the card. "He is the Tormentor God of Obelisk, the god of the Balance. When I hold Court with my Triad or a full Court with my fellow monarchy, I call upon his power to do so. If he sees fit to use me as a vessel or a channel for his power, then the Court is called to order. In exchange, I can summon him and use him in battle as a summoned Beast if I so will it."

Oliver stared at the massive, cobalt blue monster whose image filled the card's face. The star levels were at the maximum and at the top of the card read, "Tormentor God of Obelisk." The creature was both frightening and awe-inspiring. He reached out to touch the card without even realizing what he was doing.

"Look, don't touch, kohai," Kaiba said, breaking whatever spell Oliver had fallen under. "A Shadow user's Deck is a type of manifestation of their essence. Watching someone's Shadows without ther knowledge or permission is equivalent to watching someone strip in a private bathroom. Touching a true Shadow user's Deck is on par with molesting them. Never touch another Shadow user's Deck without their express permission."

Oliver withdrew his hand sheepishly, but had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the Divine-Beast. Kaiba smirked in understanding. "Your Shadows are drawn to him because he is the head of your orientation, kohai. It's natural to stare."

"I thought you said you were the head," Diggle said also looking at the god card. His face a mix of confusion and horror at the god's appearance.

"I said I was the _human_ head," Kaiba said, continuing to watch Oliver's eyes devour the sight of Obelisk. "Obelisk is the God of the Balance, the true head of my Triad."

"So you're more or less a priest then?" Walter said.

Kaiba stiffened, withdrawing his hand, taking the god card with him, replacing it in the middle of his Deck, and shuffling it again. "You could say that."

"May I ask," Walter began. "What is the significance of the cards? You treat them like they're collectibles and you drew your...god from it. How do we know what you're saying is true?" He held up a hand to stave off Kaiba's offended retort. "I ask as a businessman. Surely you can understand that yourself; wanting all the facts then doing your own fact-checking to be sure what you're getting is the real deal or a very well forged fake."

However much it bothered him, Kaiba could understand Walter's point. He was a businessman and did indeed fact check everything himself, even things generally accepted to be true just to be absolutely sure. He rested a hand over his Deck protectively and thought carefully before speaking.

"The cards themselves are from the trading card game Duel Monsters," he said slowly. "The card game itself is harmless to anyone who does not possess Shadow magic. But the game was based on the Shadow Games the Ancient Egyptians played 5,000 years ago. The Pharaoh and the six high priests who answered directly to the Pharaoh wielded seven Items of power granting them access to the Shadow Realm and the Monsters, Spells, and Traps within.

"These Items were lost to time until recently when they came into the possession of several humans who learned to utilize their powers. One of those people was Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters. He held an Item called the Millennium Eye which allowed him to view the darkness in people's hearts, including his own, as well as read people's minds, enact Shadow Games, wield Shadow magic, and observe the past and Shadow Realm to a degree. He was not the true master of the Item so he could never access its powers fully-"

"Thank god," Mai muttered.

Mokuba nodded and huddled close to Kaiba who wrapped an arm around his younger brother protectively.

"But he was able to recreate the Shadow Games through the game Duel Monsters," Kaiba continued. "He used the game to draw out the others who held the Items and souls of significant power in the hopes of resurrecting his long dead wife."

"Resurrecting?" Walter gasped.

Kaiba nodded. "In order to do so, he needed the technology my company had the capability to and already had been in the process of creating. So he kidnapped Mokuba and used him as leverage to draw me into his sick game. He held a tournament for duelists on his private island in the hopes of drawing out the other people he sought. He used a similar form of persuasion to convince Yugi to join the tournament as well. Only he didn't kidnap Yugi's grandfather directly. He stole the old man's soul instead and held it for ransom."

"His soul?" Oliver repeated, trying to comprehend the idea.

"Contrary to common belief," Mai said, "the human body can survive without a soul inhabiting it because the link between body and soul still exists. There are two main parts of a soul, the Ba and the Ka. The Ka is what is traditionally taken leaving the weaker Ba behind to hold the body in a stasis, alive but in a vegetative state. Sometimes the Ba can be strong enough to manipulate the body but not without encouragement. On extremely rare occasions, the Ba can grow in strength and eventually be able to sustain itself entirely on its own but never for very long. The longest I've ever heard of a Ba managing that was fourteen years."

"This is...all..." Diggle shook his head, too many thoughts whirling around at once.

"After Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba, I initially refused to join the tournament believing I could track down Mokuba's location on my own. I managed to do just that but didn't have time to do anything else before I was stopped by a group sent to kill me for interfering. I escaped and went to find Pegasus." He picked up his Deck and absently shuffled through the cards, looking at them one by one. "I managed to make a deal with Pegasus. I would duel him and if I won, Mokuba would go free; additionally Pegasus would relinquish all desire for my company."

"And if you lost?" Walter asked.

Blue eyes narrowed. "My soul was his." He paused in his shuffling, shoulders dropped ever so slightly. "I failed."

"He cheated!" Mokuba said, yanking his big brother's sleeve. "That man used his Eye to read Nii-sama's mind during the game. He knew what Nii-sama was going to play before _he_ did and defeated him." He said something else as well but it was in Japanese and, judging from Kaiba's startled expression, obviously a filthy word of some kind.

Mai burst out laughing, undaunted by Kaiba's stunned expression and gestures for her to stop. Instead, it just egged her on. She finally managed to control herself long enough to gasp out, "Definitely his big brother's boy."

Kaiba groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment grumbling in Japanese. Mokuba just grinned unrepentantly.

"But how did you get here if you lost?" Walter asked, disconcerted by both the story and Mai's cackling.

"The King and the Pharaoh dueled Pegasus and won," Kaiba said, lifting his eyes. "They used the power of their own Item to counter Pegasus's Eye and defeated him, winning back their grandfather's soul as well as mine and Mokuba's."

"And that's how your soul got...damaged," Oliver said, beginning to understand. "And why you hate telepaths."

"That's what ensured it, yes," Kaiba said to both statements. "The cracks were already there from my childhood. I didn't have the ability to actually use Shadows consciously or directly to any extent until the Pharaoh cast a Penalty Game on me."

"You had a-"

"Yes," Kaiba said, cutting off Walter abruptly.

"But I thought you said the King entered this Pegasus guy's tournament, not the Pharaoh," Diggle said. "How did the Pharaoh get involved?"

Kaiba glanced up at the ex-army Ranger steadily. "Do you remember what Mai said earlier about souls?"

"Yes bu-"

"And do you remember what I said about the storm that sank your ship and the King taming the uncontrolled Dark Shadows?" Kaiba asked, turning to Oliver.

Oliver nodded, mind racing, trying to piece together the full story. Kaiba just stared at him watching the thought process until slowly, Oliver's expression cleared into a look of astonishment. "Fourteen years," he murmured, glancing at Mai. "You said he was fourteen when he solved the Puzzle," the vigilante said to Kaiba.

Kaiba grinned victoriously but said nothing. Mai just rolled her eyes and smacked Kaiba's shoulder. "Control yourself, Regent," she said. "You're scaring the big strong men." She winked at Walter and Diggle playfully.

"Oh my god," Oliver murmured in horrified realization. "They're the same."

"Definitely mine," Kaiba said smugly, ignoring Mai's antics, even if the smack did smart a bit.

"Who's the same?" Walter asked, glancing between Kaiba, Mai, and Oliver. He knew he was missing something but he was not sure what.

"The King and the Pharaoh," Oliver said. "They're the same person." At Kaiba's raised eyebrow, he corrected himself. "Or, the same soul."

"The King as in Yugi?" Diggle asked. "The guy who came with you to the Arrow Cave?"

"Don't call it that," Oliver muttered absently. Then louder, he said, "And yes, that's the King."

"So the look-a-like we saw in the house yesterday..."

"Was the Pharaoh," Oliver answered. "He and Yugi are the same soul." He sat up straighter, sure of himself now. "Mai said the longest she's ever heard of a Ba existing without its Ka was fourteen years. She meant Yugi. And Yugi's Ka is Yami."

"Yami?" Walter asked.

"The Pharaoh," Oliver corrected himself. "That's what you meant when you said the Dark Shadows ran wild after Yugi solved the Puzzle. You meant that literally."

"Both figuratively and literally," Kaiba said. "The Shadows themselves were always here, they had just lost most of their sentience when the Shadow Games were sealed 5,000 years ago. When Yugi solved the Puzzle, he released their sentience. But 5,000 years is a long time by any standard and sentient things tend to go insane without access to outside stimulation. It's why solitary confinement is considered such a serious punishment in prison."

"But you're implying the Pharaoh, Yugi's Ka, was sealed in the Puzzle for 5,000 years," Oliver countered. When Kaiba just smiled tolerantly, Oliver ran a hand through his short hair. "Oh dear god."

Kaiba snorted. "Hardly. He was just a Pharaoh. A very powerful Pharaoh, but still a Pharaoh. A human."

Oliver stared at Kaiba firmly, daring him to lie. "Yesterday, the Pharaoh said you killed the enemy playing the Shadow Games here in Starling City." Kaiba nodded. "But you countered saying Seth did it." Kaiba's eyes narrowed and his smiled shrank to something quieter, darker. "The Pharaoh wouldn't have made a mistake like that," Oliver said definitively. "He meant you killed him."

Kaiba glanced down at Mokuba as if subtly seeking reasurance. "He did. I was one of the six High Priests under his command at the time. I wielded the Millennium Rod, and the Pharaoh, the unified Ba and Ka of both Yugi and Yami respectively, ruled over us with his Item."

"The Millennium Rod?" Diggle asked. "As in like the-"

"The Millennium Eye, yes," Kaiba confirmed. "I have a particular hatred for that Item specifically. Both because Pegasus used it against me in this life and the previous owner used it against me in my past life."

"I'm guessing the previous owner was the one who forced you to betray the Pharaoh," Oliver said, remembering Yami's words. Kaiba nodded tersely. "Which means this person is the same one behind the Shadow Games here." Again, Kaiba nodded. "And you can't speak his name."

Kaiba shook his head. "When I was still Seth, I swore an oath never to speak his name again. I swore on my name and the Shadows witnessed the oath. I'm physically incapable of speaking that name."

"Well maybe it's time you tried, Set," a new voice said, stepping up to the table.


	28. A Meeting and Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone pops in to say hello and Kaiba very nearly loses a Shadow Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Yes, this is a bit on the short side, especially after last chapter's 6,800+ word count. But I had to cut it where I did because the rest would have been too much. And I'm tired and have an 8am Italian class to orrow morning. *grumbles* Anywho, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> When I first wrote the last line in chapter 27, I honestly had no idea what characte said it. I had a list of 5 potentials and managed to narrow it down to 3. I wrote 3 different versions of the beginning fo this scene starting with Batman as the new speaker, then Bakura, before finally settling with who I did. It felt right and flowed easily. That said, it only gets darker and more feels attacking from here.

The only visible evidence of Kaiba's surprise was the slight widening of his eyes and tensing of his shoulders. He was slipping. How stupid could he possibly be for keeping his Shadows under control during such an important talk like that? He should have been watching for anything coming from anywhere, not just focusing in the direction of the Starbucks on the other side of the park.

He reached out with his Shadows now and felt the newcomer distinctly, cursing under his breath. Mai had immediately turned to their unwelcome guest and placed her arm over Mokuba's shoulders, pulling him closer to her protectively. Her other hand was reaching for her bag where he hoped her Duel Disk was hiding. Oliver sat up, staring at the person behind Kaiba distrustfully. The vigilante had obviously overlooked the person's arrival as well and was not happy with that.

For his part, Kaiba could barely breath let alone move. That voice was something he would never, _could_ never forget. Seth was writhing in his mind, desperately clawing at him, pleading with him to run, run now, run as far and as fast as he could. But that was the problem. He was too scared. His body had literally frozen in place, stiff and tingling. Blood raced through his body down to his legs making then warm and energized. However, with no cognitive command to move, they were stuck twitching.

His hands were white and felt limp from lack of blood and sensation. Kaiba could feel the blood drain out of his face, racing to his feet, encouraging him to fight or at the very least flee. But he could not move. He just could not move. Only the hand covering his Deck managed to obey an indistinct desire; protect, protect what was his. It clamped down hard and tight around his Deck, protecting his Monsters from the voice.

Kisara.

Then a hand rested gently on his right shoulder, fingers following the curve of his bone to brush his neck. Kaiba flinched, eyes dilating in fright. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as his nerves sang with tension.

"We had a meeting, son," the voice said calmly. No anger or hatred or disgust colored the aged tone. "You were late so I came to find you."

"You never told me the time," someone said. It took a moment for Kaiba to realize it had been him, or at least his voice. He was no longer sure who was in control, himself or Seth.

"Ah yes, I suppose I didn't at that," the voice said, somewhat surprised. "My apologizes."

"Pardon me, I don't believe we've been introduced," Walter said, standing and reaching out his right hand to shake the newcomer's politely.

"Oh yes, forgive my lack of manners," the voice said. The hand on Kaiba's shoulder squeezed and Kaiba -or was it Seth?- very nearly fainted.

A steady hum began to fill his head, drowning out anything and everything else both external and internal. It increased in volume and frequency until it became a deafening ring. He could feel his Shadows calling him, tugging him, begging him to stay with them. Through his hand, he could feel his Monsters stirring. Kisara rumbled in his mind, muted by the ringing.

He could not breathe.

His sight began to darken around the edges, blurring as it narrowed to a pinprick of light at the center. His chest ached like something large and heavy was sitting on it, crushing it under the weight. There was faint ripping sound deep within him that both terrified him and stung him like something he had not felt since DOMA.

His Shadows screeched!

Kisara.

Silence.

* * *

"Nii-sama," Mokuba called quietly. "Nii-sama!" he called louder.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Mokuba knew that blank stare all too well. He had been terrified of it since he first saw it after the Pharaoh crushed his big brother's mind. Whatever that man was doing to Seto was hurting him! He wriggled in Mai's arms, desperately trying to reach for his big brother. His brother needed him. He was Seto's Keeper. He could help him maybe.

"Excuse me," Oliver said, standing and breaking into the conversation when the older man standing behind Kaiba simply smiled at Walter's offer to shake hands. Green eyes had seen the stark terror suddenly fill normally sharp blue eyes before Kaiba's figure literally wilted right in front of him. The idea of Kaiba, his Regent, willingly submitting like that bothered him on a level he could not quite explain.

Oliver felt something touch him and focused on his Shadow senses. It took some concentration but he felt the Shadows come to him. He reached out like he remembered feeling Kaiba do and felt for his Regent. His Regent's Shadows were faint and fluttering. It was like they were fighting something just out of his line of sight and loosing badly. They curled around Kaiba, clinging to him like a terrified child clings to its mother.

More importantly, the horizon of power he had come to associate with Kaiba, was fading. The Shadow not-place's dawn or dusk that normally radiated power was literally being crushed under something he could not make out clearly. It resembled a man but it was definitely anything but. It was taller, taller than Kaiba's impressive six feet or so, and dressed in black and purple. He could not see a face, but there was hint of something white and a glint of possibly gold from where the face should be.

Below the monstrosity, kneeling on the floor haphazardly as if forced there by whatever pressure was crushing the horizon of power, was a human, or what appeared to be a human. The person's skin was a dark tan that was only a shade or so lighter than the person's long, brown hair.

It _was_ a human, Oliver realized upon closer observation. It just did not look like a human at first because the black and purple monster's clawed hands were clamped on either side of the human's head, crushing it between them. He could barely make out tan arms encircled with bands of gold reaching up and long, slender fingers ripping and scrabbling at the claws, trying to pull them away. Tufts of brown hair poked out from between the clawed fingers as the human struggled to free itself. Muffled cries and grunts of pain could be heard as the human wrestled hopelessly against the monster's clearly more exceptional strength.

It was disturbing.

Oliver felt his Shadows screeching and trying to pull away from him to help the human fight back against the monster. But the limitations of Oliver's abilities and the strength of the monster prevented them from doing as they wished. Then a voice rang out in the not-place, a voice he had come to know and respect. The voice came from the human who's head was being crushed. It was muffled and agonized, a wretched scream of the hopeless and despairing.

"Ki-sa-ra!"

Whatever happened next, Oliver could not truly say. All he could remember was an intense white light with what appeared to be a dragon at its core. He would always remember those two crystal clear blue eyes staring directly at him with an intelligence he never thought he would see in a creature of any kind. There was a roar and a burst of dazzling energy accompanied by an inhuman scream and then Oliver was back in his own body standing on the patio of the _Java Script_ cafè.

Walter still stood next to him, hand slowly pulling back after the rejected handshake. Diggle had a hand on his holster, ready to draw his weapon and Mokuba was still struggling in Mai's arms. The Sorceress was glaring daggers at the older man behind Kaiba. It was as if only moments had passed by and not the minutes Oliver had spent in the Shadow filled not-place where that battle had taken place.

But the old man was no longer standing up straight, he was bent over as if in pain. The hand resting innocently on Kaiba's shoulder pulled away as the man groaned.

"My apologies," the man said. "I sometimes get headaches from my prosthetic." He gasped and stood up, brushing his hair aside revealing a plastic eyeball in an obviously empty eye socket. "Anophthalmia, you understand."

He smiled and stepped back from the table and, more importantly for Oliver, away from Kaiba and made to leave. "Sorry for the interruption, gentlemen, lady." He nodded to Mai. "I'll call later when it's less busy."

Then he walked out of the cafè patio, waved politely, and strolled down the sidewalk, but Oliver hardly noticed. He was too busy focusing on trying to catch Kaiba who had slumped in his chair and was slowly slipping to the cobblestone sidewalk below. Oliver reached him just in time to keep Kaiba's head from hitting the ground. His instincts, built up on an island where the inhabitants' sole purpose was to kill him readily returned, informing him of what to do.

Diggle joined him on the ground a moment later. "Is he alright?"

Mokuba plopped down on to cobblestones next to his brother and grabbed Kaiba's hand that was not still clamped around his Deck. The younger Kaiba murmured something softly in Japanese before looking up at Oliver in fearful bewilderment. "Why is he cold?" the boy asked, gray eyes wide.

Oliver felt his heart skip a beat when he pressed two fingers against Kaiba's neck and felt the chill radiating from the young man's skin. There was a pulse. It was faint and fitful, but there. For some reason, Oliver felt the need to place a hand on Kaiba's chest. Doing so would not hurt, so he carefully pressed his hand palm down on the clothed chest.

He felt something solid and rectangular press against his palm from under the shirt but dismissed it after a moment. Instead, he focused on his Shadows rising up inside him without his calling them. They hesitantly brushed against Kaiba's, searching for something. The response was weak but present, as was something else, something...important. It glowed like sunlight did when viewed from under water. It rippled and flowed like it was alive, but the glow was dim which worried Oliver and his Shadows for a reason he could not easily explain. He was not sure what the rippling glow was but seeing it there felt right.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Walter said, quickly pulling out his phone and dialing.

"No, wait," Mai said, grabbing Walter's phone and slamming it shut, cutting off the call.

"He needs help," Walter insisted, swiping for his phone.

"And he'll get it but not from the hospital," Mai said calmly, belaying the fear in her eyes. "All they can do is keep him stable. I'll call Shaadi and have him pick him up."

"I'm not leaving him," Oliver said firmly, looking up at Mai. "He's my Regent and my friend. I'm not leaving him."

Mai stared at the vigilante carefully before nodding. "Fine."

"I'm not leaving my son," Walter said, finally getting his phone back.

"And I'm not leaving the both of them alone," Diggle said. "I'm their bodyguard," he said, cutting of Mai's refusal. "Would you let Kaiba go anywhere alone without his bodyguards or someone you trusted keeping an eye on him in the state he's in?"

Mai closed her mouth and sighed. "No, I wouldn't."

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to the door of the cafè where a female employee had come out. "Is he alright? What happened? Do you need me to call 911?"

"No, thank you," Oliver said quickly. "He just fainted. Been pulling a lot of all-nighters recently and didn't bother eating breakfast this morning. We got it covered, thanks."

The employee nodded hesitantly and went back inside, closing the door behind her. However, she stayed just inside the door, watching through the windows. So were several customers Oliver noticed.

"I suggest we clear out while we can," he said.

"Yeah," Diggle agreed. "Too much attention here."

"I can't take him on my _Harpy_ like that," Mai said, biting her nail worriedly.

"Don't worry," Walter said, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "We drove."

Mai's eyes hardened and turned to the businessman. "I don't know you well," she said. "But Kaiba trusts Oliver who trusts you." She took a deep breathe, glancing worriedly at her Regent and Mokuba. She made up her mind and turned back to Walter. "We're staying at The Haven hotel, room 1402," she said. "I'll meet you by the back entrance."

"Thank you," Walter said. "Oliver," he asked, brown eyes turning to his stepson-to-be and Kaiba still sprawled on the ground. "You think you can carry him to the car?"

Oliver nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Hey." Oliver turned to see Mokuba watching him determinedly. "Take care of my Nii-sama," he said in heavily accented English.

Oliver smiled. "I promise."

Mokuba nodded and squeezed Kaiba's hand one more time before standing and rushing over to Mai. Mai picked up her purse and nodded to the men. "I'm going to call Shaadi and let him know we're coming back to the hotel. He probably already knows something happened, so be ready for that," she said, pulling out her own phone as she walked to the break between the railing leading to the sidewalk. "I'm trusting you all to take care of this. Shaadi can be impulsive when it comes to his Regent so I suggest you hurry. You can follow me if you want."

She hurried across the street with Mokuba at her heels and put her things in the storage canisters, holding her phone by her ear as she did so.

"Yugi," she said as soon as she heard the phone pick up. "I don't have time to explain, but tell Shaadi we're coming back to the hotel with Kaiba. Oliver's coming too along with two men, John Diggle and Walter Steele. You know them?"

"I...right," Yugi said, trying to bite back the urge to ask after Kaiba's health. "I know Diggle and Yami's met Walter. Kaiba has them under his protection."

"Alright then," she said, unpacked her helmet and Mokuba's helmet. "We'll see you in a few minutes. Have the bed ready. We'll be coming in the back way."

"I'll have Fuguta-san meet you then," Yugi said. "Hurry, Mai. Please."

"As fast as I can," she said, hanging up. She put her phone away and pulled on her helmet before mounting her motorcycle. She kicked up the kickstand and started the ignition. Mokuba to climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist before walking her ride to the edge of the parking spot, ready to pull out into traffic.

Instead of taking off immediately like she wanted, she waited watching Oliver pick her Regent up in his arms and carry him to a car parked just a few parking spots back from her own. When she saw the car roar to life, she waited just until the traffic eased before rolling out into the street, making sure the car followed her. Then she revved her engine and roared ahead leading the car to the hotel.

It looked like this was going to be just one of those days; and it was not even eight-thirty yet.


	29. Spies and the Four Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Jusice League finally starts getting their act together...maybe, confessions are made, and the gang discusses the four senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Another 6,000+ word chapter. Be happy. I realize now I could've had the first part of this chapter at the tail end of last chapter but I didn't think about it. Oh well. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy this. ^_^

"J'onn," came the voice through the earbuds. "What just happened?"

The red haired man set his newspaper aside and watched Oliver leave with an unconscious Kaiba in his arms. "I do not know. But I believe the man who just left may be the cuplrit behind the deaths in this city." Blue eyes gazed in the direction the old man had left in and saw nothing but a group of people holding cups of coffee talking by a newspaper stand and a young man riding a skateboard down the sidewalk.

"You're sure."

"As sure as I can be at the moment," J'onn said

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"Yes," J'onn replied. "He had a prosthetic eye and said a word I am unfamiliar with."

"What word?"

J'onn watched the woman, Mai, rev her motorcycle and wait for Oliver and the car to pull out behind her. "Anophthalmia."

"That's a disease of some kind, I think. I'll get Flash on it."

"There is something else," J'onn said, opening his telepathic senses once more.

"What's that?"

J'onn could still feel Kaiba's debilitating fear permeating the space he had occupied only minutes ago. It would remain imprinted there for at least a day or so. Never had J'onn felt such terror coming from one person before. It seemed to be enough for two people, or it was amplified by something deep within Kaiba's mind. The Martian had very nearly drowned in it. Also, "This 'Tormentor God of Obelisk'..." J'onn began.

"Yes. I think we can say with almost absolute certainty that we're dealing with Diana's Dark Ones from the old Egyptian pantheon."

"That would be a reasonable assumption, yes," J'onn said.

There was a muffled curse. "I was afraid of that. Did you plant the bug?"

"I dropped it into Walter's jacket pocket as he left. I doubt he will notice it until later."

"Good," the voice said. "Stay put. I'll have Lantern come meet you and we'll head to the hotel."

"Understood. And Batman," J'onn watched Mai and the car with Walter, Diggle, Oliver, and the unconscious Kaiba in it drove away. "Do you believe Kaiba is innocent now?"

Batman did not answer, but J'onn had not been expecting him to.

* * *

Who knew Walter could drive like a daredevil? The Sorceress careened through the streets at speeds too great to even be considered safe and wove through traffic like a master. But she continuously glanced over shoulder and into her rearview mirrors to be sure Walter kept pace with her. Despite his guide's erratic driving, Walter kept up easily.

"Do I want to know where you learned to drive like this?" Diggle asked, glancing up from his charge currently belted to the middle seat and slumped against Oliver's shoulder.

"I have to get to work on time during rush hour somehow, don't I?" Walter replied calmly, eyes never leaving the road. Oliver snorted and Diggle shook his head with a vaguely impressed expression on his face. "Speaking of," Walter said, glancing briefly at his passengers through the rearview mirror. "Mind telling me how long you've been involved with the vigilante, John?"

Diggle sighed through his nose. "I honestly can't say I'm surprised you'd ask that," he muttered. Louder, he said, "Almost from the beginning. I didn't know about Oliver's...exploits at first. All I knew was the idiot," he cast Oliver a tolerantly frustrated look, "kept slipping my watch. I found out when he came to me wounded and asking for help."

Oliver flushed. "It wasn't that bad," he grumbled.

"You flatlined," Diggle countered. "D'you have any idea how bad you scared me? And Felicity?"

"I assume that's when Felicity got involved as well, then," Walter said.

"Yes," Oliver said. "I needed her help to find you after you'd been kidnapped."

Walter nodded. "Is that how you found me?"

"That's how Arrow found you, yes," Oliver corrected. "It wasn't just me. Felicity tracked down the security footage and backtracked IP addresses of several computers that had been in contact with your systems outside the norm. Diggle acted as a liaison and middle man, and I did the dirty work."

"I see," Walter said. It did make sense. "How did you...convince Felicity to join you?"

"She's loyal to you," Oliver said, steadying Kaiba's limp form when they swerved to another lane. "I asked her for help because I knew she wanted you back safe and sound just as bad if not more than I did. She also had the expertise needed to do it. She was the one who figured out who kidnapped you and helped me deal with them."

"And I assume, by 'deal with' you mean-"

"Killed them, yes." Oliver met Walter's gaze through the mirror unrepentantly. "If it makes you feel any better, it was self defense. I had every intention of turning him in, even after his drug Vertigo almost caused Thea to crash her car. But when he attacked Felicity and Diggle..." Oliver shrugged. "He crossed a line. I made sure he never crossed it again."

"And Moira?"

Oliver shifted uncomfortably. "What about her?"

"When you spoke to Kaiba, you said you considered me and Thea family and wanted us protected," Walter said. "But you never mentioned Moira. Why not?"

Oliver shared a look with Diggle who shrugged. "Might as well," the ex-army Ranger said.

"She knew who kidnapped you and did nothing about it," Oliver said. "She was also involved in the bombing of The Glades."

"What?!" Walter gasped, barely slamming on the breaks in time to keep from rear ending a car. "How?"

"Again, she knew who was behind the bombings. She knew when he was going to do it, how, and with what, but she said nothing. She let hundreds of innocent people die because she decided not to speak up." Oliver wrapped an arm around Kaiba's shoulders when the body shifted against him, keeping his Regent in place. "I can't trust someone like that."

Walter was silent for several minutes, digesting the information. "Did you ever consider the reason she didn't speak up was because she may have thought she was protecting you?" he suggested.

Oliver shook his head. "I did at first, which is why I didn't turn her in. But when I confronted her about it as Arrow, she..." He clamped his mouth shut and took a deep breath to control himself. Walter did not deserve his anger, Moira did. "When I told her hundreds of innocent people would die if the bombs went off, she said 'So what?'"

Walter blinked, feeling a stone at the pit of his stomach. "You knew about the bombs too then?" he asked, voice subdued.

Oliver nodded. "There were four bombs total. I warned the police and tried to deactivate the ones I could find. I got two, the cops got the third. We couldn't find the fourth one in time." He bowed his head, feeling the fierce regret and guilt return with a viciousness he thought he had gotten under control.

"It wasn't your fault," Walter said softly. "Tommy's death is not on you. It's on whoever set those bombs."

"It was Malcolm," Diggle said. "Malcolm Merlyn, Tommy's father."

"Malcolm?" Walter muttered in surprise. "But he die-" He stopped. Now it all made sense. "Malcolm was the one behind my kidnapping too, wasn't he."

It was not a question but Oliver nodded all the same. "Yeah. Yeah he was."

"I see." No one said anything else to whole ride, all lost in their own thoughts.

Oliver watched Kaiba leaning against his shoulder and finally saw the youth he had missed when Kaiba was awake and active. The Japanese businessman acted like an adult twice his age so it was easy to forget he was only nineteen years old. Oliver thought back to the fantastical story Kaiba had told about this Pegasus person and shook his head.

He knew some facts had been skipped over and he also knew there was a lot more that happened between then and now. But just the events Kaiba described were too much for someone Kaiba's age, not to mention Mokuba's age, to have to deal with. If someone ever kidnapped Thea, Oliver was sure he would show no mercy. Walter too, had slowly worked his way in Oliver's life and heart without the vigilante even realizing it. But however protective Oliver was, the vigilante was willing to bet Kaiba was at least twice that, if not more.

Which left Oliver to wonder. How could someone have kidnapped Mokuba from under Kaiba's overprotective nose? Kaiba had implied Mokuba was already gone before he even knew his little brother was missing which did not sound like the Kaiba he had come to know. Something had distracted Kaiba or kept him away. But what could have been so important to... Or traumatic...

Kaiba said the Pharaoh had cast a Penalty Game on him, but he never mentioned when, just that it happened. He did make it sound like the Penalty Game was cast before Pegasus came along. Oliver thought back to when he first met Kaiba.

The Regent had been shrouded in Shadows and just finished destroying a dome of darkness, a Shadow Game, against the blonde woman who started the first Shadow Game. He remembered the woman crumbled on the ground, Kaiba's unearthly blue eyes, and the woman's scream. That had been the first Penalty Game he had ever witnessed being cast. From the woman's current mental state, Oliver could not help but wonder what kind of Penalty Game the Pharaoh cast on Kaiba. Had it been the Penalty Game that had prevented Kaiba from acting fast enough to protect his little brother?

He was jerked from his thoughts by the abrupt slamming of the break and looked up to see they had pulled into a parking spot behind The Haven hotel. Walter turned off the car and gathered his things while Oliver and Diggle unbuckled and opened their doors. Diggle pulled Kaiba towards him, leveraging him into his arms bridal style. Oliver hopped out of the car, closed his door, and hurried around to Diggle's side to close his friend's door. Walter waited for the two men to join him before making his way over to Mai who was putting away her's and Mokuba's helmets.

Mokuba stared at Kaiba with wide, worried eyes while Mai stepped up to the door where a tall, man of Asian American decent stood in a dark suit and sunglasses. The man pushed the door open and let the group inside. The man, clearly a bodyguard, pressed a hand to Kaiba's forehead and cheek feeling for a fever.

"This way," he said, pulling open the door to the stairwell. "We'll go up to the next level to catch the elevator. It's too public down here."

Walter nodded and followed the bodyguard's lead, making sure his stepson-to-be and the rest of the group came with him. When they reached the second floor, the bodyguard gestured for them to wait. He cracked open the door and looked out, making sure the long hallway was deserted before opening the door fully. "The elevators are down the hall to the right by the vending machines," he said.

Nodding, Diggle shifted Kaiba in his arms and hurried down the hall to the elevators. Mai ran past him and pressed the 'Up' button. The wait for the elevator was excruciating, even though it could not have been more than a minute. The ding signaling the elevator's arrival was much appreciated. The moment the doors opened, the bodyguard stepped up to make sure the car was empty. Then he stepped in and pressed the button to hold the elevator doors open to allow everyone to step in.

When the bell rang and doors opened to the fourteenth floor, everyone filed out. The bodyguard again took the lead and slid his room key through the door lock and opened the door. The resulting chaos was only somewhat controlled.

Yugi was instantly at the door, tugging the bodyguard and Diggle to the bedroom in the back of the suite. Yami was nowhere to be seen and Jounouchi caught Mai's hand and pulled her aside to hug her. A new person stood by the common room window watching them with keen eyes. The person had white hair and pale skin with soft brown eyes and held a cup of what looked like hot tea.

"Here," a new voice said, words rounded and accented oddly. Diggle turned his head and noticed a man of Middle Eastern decent standing by the bed and gesturing for Diggle to lay Kaiba down. This must be Shaadi.

"Mr. Isono, if you would open the curtains, please," Shaadi said. "I will need the light to work with."

Oliver pulled the bedsheets back to the foot of the bed and arranged the pillows to accommodate Kaiba's head and support his neck, propping him up. Diggle lay Kaiba down on the mattress and not a second later, was nudged aside by the controlled countenance of Shaadi.

"Stand back, please," the man said politely. "I need room to work."

Diggle obediently stepped back, bumping into Walter who waved him aside, too busy watching Shaadi move about the bed. Mokuba scampered up to the bed, hopped on, and crawled over his brother to lay down on the far side. He stared at Shaadi with watery gray eyes and cuddled close to Kaiba's side. Shaadi met the gaze calmly before going about his business. He knew there was no way to separate Mokuba from his big brother so he did not bother to try. Perhaps it would help.

Oliver pulled up a chair and sat down. Curious, he reached out with his Shadows to follow what Shaadi was doing, stopping when Shaadi suddenly whirled on them. Oliver blinked at the man, really looking at him. Shaadi was not necessarily tall but his presence made him seem taller, much like Yami and Yugi. His eyes were a strange shade of pale brown that almost appeared orange in the sunlight from the windows. His skin was a dark tan reminiscent of the person Oliver saw fighting the monster in the Shadowy not-place where Kaiba's power should have resided. Shaadi wore traditional robes and a turban of plain, cream fabric with no noticeable adornments except for the simple, gold loop earrings. As if sensing Oliver studying him, the uncanny eyes turned to him.

"You must be the new Shadow user the Regent has taken under his wing," Shaadi said. The eyes studying him closely, before blinking. "Impressive." Shaadi turned his gaze to the group as a whole. "Tell me what happened?" he demanded. "What did you see?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it means anything," Walter said, drawing Shaadi's unsettling gaze to him. "But just before Kaiba collapsed, a man came to join us."

"A man?" Shaadi said, eyes narrowing. "Describe him."

"Tall," Diggle said firmly. "Older, I'd say mid to late fifties, graying hair, a beard and mustache, and a prosthetic eye."

Shaadi stiffened. "This...prosthetic eye, was it his left eye that was missing?"

"Yeah," Diggle said, shifting his weight to his other foot so he leaned closer to Walter. "How'd you know?"

Instead of answering, Shaadi took a deep breath and turned back to Kaiba. "Yes, that would explain this."

"Not to me it doesn't," Walter said. "I want some answers."

Shaadi turned back to Walter, eyes skipping to Yugi standing in the doorway watching. Without Kaiba to grant him permission to speak, Shaadi was forced to turn to the next available authority. Yugi hesitated only a moment before nodding.

"Go ahead," Yugi said.

Shaadi lowered his eyes as if to prepare himself before raising them and meeting Walter's evenly. "That man is the Shadow user responsible for the Shadow Game related deaths in this city."

"Him?" Diggle gasped. Oliver sat up straight, suddenly regretting not chasing the man down and ripping his throat out for attacking his people. Walter, ever the businessman, simply crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, waiting for Shaadi to continue.

"Yes." Shaadi turned back to Kaiba still lying unmoving on the bed. He sat down on the mattress next to him, lifting his leg onto the bed to help steady him and allow him to move closer. "His name was Akhenadin, although I do not know what it is he goes by now."

"Akh..." Oliver struggled to force the odd sounding word out of his mouth.

"Akhenadin," Diggle said. "It sounds Egyptian."

"It is," Shaadi said, placing a hand on Kaiba's chest and closing his eyes. Oliver felt his Shadows twitch as they studied Shaadi's Shadows. It felt like Shaadi was doing the same thing he had felt compelled to do earlier at the cafè.

"It's there," he found himself saying, drawing Shaadi's eyes to him curiously. Oliver nodded. "It's there, I checked."

"How...?" Shaadi studied Oliver closely reaching out to the vigilante's Shadows. Oliver concentrated and urged his Shadows to grasp Shaadi's, tugging them as best he could. Shaadi's eyes grew round. "How can you do something like that with no training?" the man asked in awe.

Oliver shrugged. "If you mean this," he commanded his Shadows to tug Shaadi's again, making the man twitch, "then I watched Kaiba do it. If you mean," he nodded to Kaiba, "the hand on the chest thing, that was just... I felt like I had to."

Shaadi blinked, obviously impressed. "You learn fast, faster than I would have expected of such a new Shadow user." The man nodded to him with renewed respect. "I sense you are of the Balance, is that not so?" Oliver nodded and Shaadi hummed. "Then I am of the Triad to which you answer. I am Shaadi, the Advisor of the Triad of the Balance."

"Oliver Queen," Oliver said, standing and reaching out to shake Shaadi's hand.

The man nodded and took hold Oliver's wrist firmly but did not shake it. "Well met, Oliver." He released Oliver's hand and looked at the other two men in the room. "It appears my manners have deteriorated in my worry. Forgive me," he said bowing. "As I said, I am Shaadi. Who might you be?"

"John Diggle," Oliver said pointing to the man who nodded to Shaadi, "and my soon-to-be stepfather, Walter Steele" Walter nodded and moved to shake Shaadi's hand. Shaadi again avoided the hand and gripped Walter's wrist instead.

"Again, I say well met." Shaadi settled back on the bed, turning his gaze to Kaiba's still face. "When Akhenadin spoke to you, did he do anything?"

"I actually didn't notice him walk up," Walter said. "I was listening to Mr. Kaiba talk."

"And what did Kaiba tell you?" Shaadi said, never lifting his eyes from Kaiba's face as if hoping he could draw out the answers from the unconscious young man.

"He talked about a man named Pegasus," Diggle said, "about how Shadow magic works, about the...ah, soul element, and showed us this playing card with a giant blue monster on it."

"He showed you Obelisk?" Shaadi asked calmly, still gazing worriedly at Kaiba.

"He did," Oliver said. "He said I deserved to know who the true head of my orientation was."

Shaadi blinked but said nothing, nodding to himself. Oliver clasped his hands and lifted them so his elbows planted themselves on his knees. He rested his chin on his folded hands. "He also told us about the parts of the soul, the Ba and Ka, and he told us about Seth," Oliver said.

"What?" Shaadi demanded, whirling to face the vigilante in shock. "What did he say?"

"He didn't talk about it so much as helped me figure it out," Oliver corrected.

"How do you mean?" Pale brown eyes stared hard at the vigilante, demanding answers.

"Mai said the longest she'd ever heard of a Ba existing without its Ka was fourteen years," Oliver said. "Yesterday Kaiba told me Yugi had been fourteen when he first solved a puzzle of some kind releasing the Shadow Games and his sealed Ka. I put two and two together and realized Yugi was the Ba Mai had been referring to which meant Yami had to be Yugi's Ka. But if Yami was the Ka which was sealed away 5,000 years ago, that meant Yami was at least 5,000 years old."

"He told you that did he?" Yami's voice echoed in the room. The shadows darkened as Yami suddenly faded into existence beside Yugi wearing the same clothes as his Ba.

Oliver did not seem too surprised, unlike Walter. Diggle just rubbed his head, fighting back a headache. Oliver nodded. "He also led me to believe he was Seth, a priest who served under you and wielded the Millennium Rod."

"You are fortunate indeed if the Regent allowed you to know something as carefully guarded as that after only knowing you for three days," Shaadi said. "Normally, most Shadow users never find out who or what the Shadow Court truly is simply because they are uninterested or their power is too weak to warrant it. If he showed you, then you have his respect as well as his trust."

"I agree," Yami said. Yugi leaned closer to his Ka earning him an indulgent look and an arm around his shoulder. Knowing what they were now, their behavior suddenly made sense. They could not be anything but as close as they were simply because they were two halves of one whole. One could not exist without the other.

"But that still leaves us with Akhenadin," Yugi said. "After he arrived, what did he say? Did he do anything?"

"That's just it," Diggle said. "He didn't do anything. He just stood there. He said Kaiba had a meeting with him this morning that he missed."

"Yes," Yami said, eyes dark. "He contacted Kaiba last night and convinced him to meet with him for a trade."

"A trade?" Walter asked.

"For Marik," Yugi said.

"You mean the meeting Shadow Thief mentioned last night," Diggle asked.

Yugi nodded. "That's why he took Marik, as insurance." Yugi bowed his head. "It was supposed to be me."

"Be glad it wasn't," Shaadi said. "We do not want a repeat of DOMA."

"DOMA?" Oliver asked.

"Later," Yami said. "Are you sure all Akhenadin did was talk?"

"No," Oliver said. "He put his hand on Kaiba's shoulder and called him Set."

"He _touched_ him?" Yami gasped. Crimson eyes darted to Shaadi who had paled considerably.

"He did, now that I think about it," Walter said. "Why? Is that important?"

"Shadow Games are not always large and noticeable," Yugi said, watching Shaadi place his hand on Kaiba's chest once more and close his eyes, forehead creased in concentration. "Most of them are more subtle and fought psychologically. Touch is typically used to initiate such Games."

"That explains why the Regent's soul is so dim," Shaadi said.

"His soul?" Oliver asked, sitting up in surprise.

"Yes," Shaadi replied. "By touching a Shadow user's chest or forehead as well as their Shadows, another Shadow user can see and access the soul."

"Is that..." Oliver hesitated. "Does it look like sunlight from underwater?"

"You-?"

"Yes," Shaadi said, interrupting Yami's gasp. "That is what you felt. It should be brighter. A Shadow user of Kaiba's power should have a soul that is almost blinding."

"But his wasn't," Oliver said.

"No." Shaadi said, opening his eyes. "It is engaging in a Shadow Game."

"But you said touch was required for psychological Shadow Games," Diggle said.

"Initiate, yes," Shaadi said, sitting up. "But once started, a Game can sustain itself until the victim either wins or, more likely, forfeits."

Oliver hesitated, choosing his words carefully before speaking. "Seth isn't an Egyptian name," he said slowly.

"No, it isn't," Yugi said. "It's the Greek pronunciation for Set."

"This...Akhenadin called Kaiba Set."

"Not surprising," Yami said. "That was his name 5,000 years ago. We call him Seth because he asked us to. It's not our story to tell," he said. "It's personal. It has nothing to do with this. You have my word."

Oliver nodded and exhaled through his nose, bracing himself. "This...Set, or Seth," he waved his hand indicating whichever. "Did...he have skin like you?" he asked, nodding to Shaadi.

"Many Egyptians such as myself had dark skin, yes, though not all," Shaadi replied.

Oliver nodded and bit his lip. "And...long brown hair? Like, to his shoulder blades? Just a shade or so darker than his skin? Tied back in braids?"

Yami and Yugi were staring at him in shock and Shaadi was gazing at him as him as if trying to read his mind.

"How-?"

Yami raised a hand, silencing Shaadi's question. "Go on," the Pharaoh said to Oliver.

Oliver continued more boldly. "I saw a person who looked like that where Kaiba's... Shadows should have been."

"And?" Yami encouraged.

"He was," Olive paused, trying to recall the scene correctly, "kneeling, like he'd been forced to his knees. There was this...monster, I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Try," Yami commanded.

Oliver shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands trying to pull the images that were so strikingly clear at the time back to his mind. "It was...tall, large actually fits better." He could see it now that he was thinking about it. "Large and bearing down on him. It's hands were..." He held his hands out in front of him, staring at them as if stunned they were his own. "They were clawed and holding his head between them like a vice." Oliver's eyes unfocused and hands mimicked the position his mind saw. "They was squeezing, crushing his head between them. And he was fighting." He could see the person, Seth, tearing at the clawed hands with his nails, trying to ease the pressure, stop the pain, escape, anything. "I could hear sounds, cries. They were muffled and...I couldn't make them out." The voice he heard in that not-place of Shadows returned, filling his ears with them. "It was getting darker...and brighter. Like the sun was setting and rising at the same time. It was disorienting and...wrong." The distorted Shadows made his own Shadows cringe, reaching out to help Seth fight. The guilt of knowing he was unable to do anything but watch returned. "Then he yelled something. I..."

"What?" Yami pressed, suddenly crouching in front of Oliver, clasping his hands. Yugi joined his Ka, both staring into unfocused green eyes. "What did he say?"

"It...was a name, I think."

"Can you say it?" Yugi asked gently.

Oliver opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again, this time with some success. "Ki..something."

"Was it Kisara?" Yami asked, crimson eyes huge and focused on the vigilante.

Oliver half shook his head. That was close but... "Not...it didn't sound...more like...Ki-sah...ra... Ki-sah-ra."

"Then what happened?" Yugi asked. "Did you see anything else?"

See? Yes. Yes, he saw. He could see and hear Seth scream, it was echoing in his ears and head. Then... "Light. It was blinding. Blue eyes, right at the center."

"That is enough!"

Suddenly, the image was gone leaving Oliver stunned and disoriented. His hands were shaking from how violently he had tensed his muscles. His ears were ringing from the sudden silence and he blinked from the sudden brightness from the sunlight pouring in through the window. He looked up and saw Shaadi kneeling in front of him, eyes staring evenly into his. Two dark hands clasped his head gently between them holding him steady. Shaadi's Shadows wrapped around his, holding them, grounding them, easing them down from the frenzy he had inadvertently been working them into.

Shaadi's Shadows were old, controlled and well behaved. They were fine tuned and accurate in everything they did. It felt like Oliver was being surrounded by mist in a river valley just before dawn. It was safe and cool but had the potential to be cold and dangerous without warning.

Oliver did not have to look to know Diggle was to his right with a hand on his back and Walter was to his left holding his arm. His stepfather was muddied and not as clear as Diggle who felt...familiar. The two bodyguards stood at the foot of Kaiba's bed. Their presences were also muddy, but not as much as Walter's. They felt more like Diggle actually.

There was another presence on the bed directly beside Kaiba's faint horizon of power. It was calming, like roots burrowing deep in the earth, or branches reaching high into the sky. It anchored, centered, and balanced like nothing Oliver had ever felt before. Mokuba.

The vigilante took a convulsive inhale and felt his chest relax from the tense ache he had not felt growing until now. He blinked in confusion. "What...?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Walter said, eyeing Shaadi suspiciously.

"You're not the only one."

That would be Jounouchi standing in the doorway with Mai. The boy glimmered like a dying match light. Next to him, Mai felt like a writhing stream of colorful smoke, like from a snuffed candle or the steam from a fresh cup of hot coffee or tea. It felt iridescent as if illuminated by some unseen light source and he had the vague impression of a scent of some kind. Perfume?

Yami was a depthless chasm of darkness that breathed life into the brilliant flame that was Yugi. Both dependent on the other for their state of being. But there was someone else like them nearby. They were leaning against the wall by the window watching them. They occupied the same physical space but were two distinct entities. One was more pronounced than the other but was reliant on the other entity. The softer presence was dark like a calm, moonless, desert night while the other, more dominant presence was the darkness of an approaching thunderstorm at dusk. He felt a fleeting sense of surprise from the thunderstorm and withdrew.

Oliver blinked back to himself, staring at Shaadi's strange gaze. The pale brown, almost orange eyes seemed warmer, more welcoming then they had before. Shaadi's lips eased in a minuscule curve that could possibly be perceived as a smile. Shaadi's Shadows caressed Oliver's and he felt emotions not his own sink into him. Pride, encouragement, and calm. The emotions were muddied and not as clear as he would have preferred, but understandable. Oliver could almost put words to them.

"You were pulling him to far," Shaadi said, eyes never leaving Oliver's, offering the vigilant something to hold on to, but plainly speaking to Yami and Yugi. "Oliver is of the Balance. Both of you were influencing him, flooding his senses with your Shadows until his own were becoming lost. Had you continued to influence him as you did, he would have been overcome and drowned rendering him either catatonic, braindead, or, had you continued to influence him even further, actually dead."

"Impressive," a new voice said. Oliver felt the thunderstorm move into his vision, looking up to see a pair of brown eyes framed by white hair. For some reason, the brown did not suit the thunderstorm. The storm smiled like lightning. "You can sense me," the thunder said.

"He can?" Jounouchi said.

"That's all well and good," Mai said, the fragrant candle smoke fluttered against his Shadows like feathers. "But what about what he saw?"

"Yes, what was that?" Walter said.

"That was Oliver's Shadow powers manifesting themselves," Shaadi said, leaning back from Oliver's personal space. "Your stepson has the ability to sense Shadows visually. It is not necessarily rare, but it is uncommon. The Pharaoh has the ability which allows Yugi to use it as well when they are close. The Regent has the ability and I do to an extent, as does Bakura."

"What about Mai?" Diggle asked, helping Oliver sit up again as Shaadi slowly released his hold on his friend.

"I can smell the Shadows," Mai said. "Basically, different Shadows have different scents to me. The Pharaoh smells like spice and jasmine, Jounouchi smells like fire and smoke, and Oliver smells like a forest after a rainstorm."

"Mai's gift is rarest," Shaadi said. "It is most common to hear the Shadows, then feel them, then see them, then smell them."

"Not taste then?" Walter asked.

Shaadi shook his head. "No one knows why, but no Shadow user has ever been able to taste the Shadows." An eyebrow rose mildly. "Personally, I am glad. I have no desire for someone to taste anything about me."

Oliver's mouth quirked up in a smile and Jounouchi snorted.

"What about you?" Oliver asked, looking at the white haired youth.

The thunderstorm rested a fist on his hip and leaned casually on one leg. "What about me?" the thunder rumbled.

"Not you," Oliver corrected. "The other one."

Shaadi stared at Oliver in surprise. "Kaiba gets all the good ones," Yami groaned earning him an abashed look from Yugi.

The thunderstorm cackled. "You can sense me _and_ can tell me apart from my yadonoushi." he said. "How utterly intriguing." The storm stepped aside and literally became a second person, identical to the first in almost every way. The darker twin's eyes, however, were now red, much more fitting. The presence that remained behind in the original body was quieter, softer, and less intimidating, but no less dark.

"I'm the Thief Bakura," the darker of the two said. "And this," he rested an elbow on his twin's shoulder, leaning on it, "is my yadonoushi, Ryou."

"Hello," Ryou said, waving shyly.

"Are you like the Pharaoh and the King?" Oliver asked.

"Not...exactly," Ryou said. "But close. He's," he pointed to his darker twin, "literally the spirit of my previous incarnation. I'm the current. It's a long story." Pale cheeks blushed as Ryou scratched his head self-consciously.

"We're both Darks like Marik," Bakura said. Red eyes narrowed, darting to Yami's. "Which is why we're here. We want our Priest back."

"Yes, yes, we've been over this already. Now back to my question," Mai interrupted inpatiently. "What about what Oliver saw?"

"He was seeing the Shadow Game Akhenadin instigated against the Regent," Shaadi said. "If I were to guide you into Kaiba's mind," he said, gazing at Oliver, "do you think you could find that image again?"

Oliver blinked. "His mind?"

Shaadi nodded. "Yes. The Regent's consciousness has retreated too far to reach superficially. I will have to enter his mind anyway, but without knowing what to look for, it will take time to find him, end the Game, and guide him back."

"Can't Yami or Yugi do it?" Walter asked. "As I understand it, they _are_ the Pharaoh and the King."

"They are," Shaadi said. "But neither of them are familiar with infiltrating another's mind. That is an ability I possess. If Oliver permits, I would take him with me. If what Oliver saw was indeed the Shadow Game, then it is possible he could find it again." Pale brown eyes darkened. "However, the longer we wait, the less chance I have of finding the Game."

"I'll do it," Oliver said. "He would do it for me."

Shaadi nodded, lips quirking up in a semblance of a smile once more. "That he would." He stood and held out a hand for Oliver to take and brought him to the bed. "Come. This will not take long, but it would be best to sit or lie down. If something happens, you will not fall and hit your head."

"Good idea," Yugi said.

"What about them?" Jounouchi asked, nodding to Diggle and Walter still standing in the middle of Kaiba's bedroom looking confused.

"Oh, I think we can keep them entertained," Bakura purred close to Ryou's ear, causing the lighter twin the blush. "Besides, these things never last very long. Time is such a convoluted thing."

"What do I do?" Oliver asked.

Shaadi gestured to the other side of the bed. "Sit. I will do the rest."

Oliver obeyed, sitting on the opposite side of the bed so Shaadi sat across from him and Kaiba lay between them. Mokuba scooted closer to his big brother to make room for the two extra people on the bed. Shaadi placed his left hand palm down over Kaiba's chest, muttering as he brushed a rectangular object under Kaiba's shirt aside to his hand could rest over his Regent's heart. Then he held out his right hand and met Oliver's eyes, waiting. Oliver took Shaadi's hand and fell into darkness.


	30. Gods, Verbal Warfare, and Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Greek Gods may have started something by waiting, Walter has a nasty, sharp tongue, and mountains appear out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Two chapters in one day. I know, right? Although, I suppose it's technically still one chapter a day since ot's currently 1:15am as I'm writingthis. BUT STILL!!! That means if I post this and write/post another chapter Friday afternoon/evening after work, it'll REALLY be two chapters in one day. *mind blown*
> 
> Yes, I am a little loopy right now. I'll deal with Kaiba's mind next chapter. This had to be written first. Sorry, not sorry. Yes thi capter's a bit of a short but that probably means the next one's gonna be long so be prepared.

"So, it is indeed the Dark Ones returned," Zeus murmured, his brow creased in thought.

"Their power was great many years ago," Athena said.

"Yes, but they only reigned on Earth for a few dozen years at most," Ares said. "No one's heard hide nor tail of them since."

"And yet here they are in a card game of all things," Dionysus said, taking a sip of his wine. He flopped down on his couch in thought. "Well, I suppose there's nothing for it. Might as well wait it out."

"Wait it out?" Ares demanded. "Are you mad?"

"Who are you talking to again?" Dionysus cast a cheeky grin to the god of war, winking playfully.

"I think waiting would be best," Helios said. Sun gold eyes lifted to Zeus's. "The Dark Ones never bothered us before. They kept to themselves and only fought when summoned. If that tradition holds, then we have nothing to fear."

Ares groaned. "And if the tradition doesn't hold? Think Titan!" The god stood and began pacing. "We must test their strength. It's the least we can do."

"And have them take offense and attack us?" Apollo said. "You aren't making sense, Ares. Listen to yourself."

"No, Apollo, you listen," Ares snapped. "The mortal's name is Set. _Set!_ The Egyptian god of chaos."

"From the new pantheon only," Helios interrupted.

"But he was deified and as such holds a place among the gods as we do in some way, shape, or form," Artemis said. "Ares is right. We do need to know their strength."

"Thank you!"

" _However_ ," Artemis continued over Ares, "I also think we should wait. Set has shown little to no interest in us. He called us copycats of his own gods."

"Copycats?" Dionysus gasp caught between laughter and offense.

"The chances of him or any of his pantheon attacking us is slim," Artemis finished. "I say we leave him be for now."

"And the Justice League?" Selene asked, her gentle voice carrying through the council. "Princess Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, is a member of this League and she stands in high regard among those of this council." Silver eyes met her brother's. "While I agree we should wait, Helios, I also think we should defend our own. Should Diana or those under our protection be attacked, we should act in their defense."

Helios nodded. He and Selene were far older than of the gods here. They were Titans, predating Zeus. They knew of the Dark Ones but had never seen them until the Ancient Egyptians found a way to summon them.

"It is said," Helios said thoughtfully, "the Dark Ones dwell in a region of space separate but one with our own. They rule the Shadows from the shadows. They do not demand worship nor do they seek sacrifices or tributes. They merely wish to keep their domain in check, attacking only when summoned or threatened. They were known for their fierce protectiveness and secrecy." Here Helios paused, bowing his head. "I do not know much of them other than that, I am afraid. However," sun gold eyes opened and focused on Zeus, "Set is not just the god of chaos. He is also the god of foreigners. Take that into consideration before you make your final decision."

Zeus nodded in thought. "I have heard your words, Helios; as I have heard all of your words. We will wait."

"But Zeus!"

"We will wait, Ares," the lord of the gods thundered, subduing the errant god of war. "We are not as powerful as we once were. Our worshipers dwindle. We cannot afford to fight a war with an enemy we know little of. Especially when we only assume them to be the enemy. Let them make the first move."

"Father-"

"Enough Ares," Hera said. "Honor your father's decision. We wait."

Ares bowed to his mother and stalked out of the council. Helios watched him go. "I believe I too will retire for the night. Sister, if you would accompany me I would be most grateful."

Selene nodded, taking Helios's offered hand and standing gracefully. Together, the siblings turned to go.

"Helios," Hera called, gaining the siblings' attention. "Perhaps you and Selene would care to join me for dinner tonight. Dionysus and Athena will also be in attendance."

"You offer is most gracious, Hera," Helios said, bowing on one knee.

Selene curtseyed next to him. "We humbly accept your invitation."

"Tonight then," Hera murmured, dismissing the two Titans.

"I fear you have woken a slumbering dragon brother," Selene whispered as the siblings walked down the steps from the council at the highest point of Olympus.

"I fear I have as well," Helios murmured in reply. "Nevertheless, I stand by my words. War is not something we can afford right now."

"Let us hope we are not outvoted," Selene said.

* * *

"They're waiting?" Superman asked, surprised. "I thought your gods would jump at the chance to challenge another pantheon for power."

Diana sighed tolerantly, turning away from the rooftop view of Starling City. "No, Clark, pantheons do not generally fight one another. They keep to themselves, hoard their worshipers, and acknowledge and respect the boundaries of belief. If another pantheon is not threatening you, leave them be."

"So in other words, we're on our own," Batman said.

Diana shook her head. "Not so. I have the protection of my gods. Should I be attacked by another deity, my goddess will come to my aid."

"So we have one Greek goddess in our pocket," Green Lantern said. "That's not much in the grand scheme of things."

"But it's something," Hawkgirl said. "I'll stand by it."

"Hey," Flash said with a playful smile, shrugging, "maybe she's hot. Don't judge before you know." His smile faded when he notice J'onn tensed suddenly. "J'onn, hey buddy, you alright?"

"I...have lost Arrow."

"Lost?" Green Lantern gasped. "What do you mean by 'lost?'"

J'onn closed his eyes and focused his telepathy on find Green Arrow's mind, but it was gone. No, not gone, unreachable, as if it had suddenly shrank to a point so minute he could not detect it. "He is...gone."

"Alright, I'm calling it," Batman said, narrowing eyes under his cowl. "We're moving in."

* * *

"How long does this normally take?" Diggle asked, leaning towards the odd group on the bed.

"It depends," Yami said, also keeping an eye on his people.

Bakura hummed. "Sometimes it can take seconds for us but seem like hours or sometimes longer has passed for them. Other times, it may be hours for us but seem like seconds for them. Time is a convoluted thing subject to perception."

"What he means," Ryou said, "is that time is relative. For instance, if you're having a particularly slow day at work, one minute may feel like an hour. But if you're having fun, that minute will fly by. The same amount of time passed by both times at the same speed but your perception of it has changed."

"But how long does it actually take?" Walter asked. "Perception aside?"

"As Bakura said, it varies from situation to situation," Yugi said, grasping Yami's hand. "Jounouchi-kun, could you make coffee? I get the feeling this may take a few minutes at least."

"Sure thing Yug," Jounouchi said, saluting his friend. The blonde strode back into the common area to start the coffee maker when his path was suddenly blocked by a big, blueish green man. "WHAAA?!"

"Jounou-?!" Mai broke off in shock, staring at the outsider with wide eyes.

"Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi called, hurrying over to the open doorway. He started at the sight that greeted him, falling back a step. "J-J'onn-san? What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Diggle asked, stepping up behind Yugi. He had just enough time to assess the situation before the window in the common room burst open and Batman swung in followed closely by Wonder Woman, Green Lantern with Flash in tow, Hawkgirl, and Superman. He reached for his gun instinctively.

"Don't even think about it," Batman said, arms hidden by his long black cape.

"I think I'll be doing my own thinking, thank you very much," Diggle said, drawing his gun and aiming it at Batman. He could hear the clicks of two more guns cocking on either side of him, feeling glad for the backup. Kaiba's bodyguards stood on either side of Diggle effectively blocking the doorway.

"Now before this all goes spiraling out of control," Walter said, pushing between the younger bodyguard and Diggle, "may I ask what this is all about?"

"Walter Steele," J'onn said.

"Yes, and judging by your appearance I'm guessing you are the Martian Manhunter."

"I am."

"Good," Walter said with a smile. "There now, we're already getting somewhere. How about we all take a seat and discuss this like civilized men and not spoiled children gunning for a fight, if you'll pardon the pun."

"You seem confident," Hawkgirl said. "Most men would be cowering behind those guns."

"I am not most men, dear lady," Walter said, tilting his glasses to avoid the glare from the sunlight. "However, I will ask that the damages for the broken window be paid for by the Justice League, seeing as it was you who caused the destruction in the first place. Unwarranted destruction, might I add."

"Hardly unwarranted," Superman said. "One of our own just vanished from this room. You're going to tell us where he went."

"I'm assuming by 'one of your own' you mean Arrow," Walter said, tilting his head to look at the superheroes over the rims of his glasses. "I'm afraid my stepson is otherwise engaged at the moment. Any and all questions regarding him will be referred to me until he is available once more."

"I think not," Batman said. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Jounouchi had backed up throughout the conversation and begun to reach for his bag which held his Duel Disk. He froze at the command, but his eyes narrowed to a glare. These guys were threatening Yugi and Mai. Not to mention with Kaiba and Shaadi currently out for the count, that left only a handful of defenders in case this went south. Bakura and Ryou would probably watch the ensuing fight just for kicks, twisted bastards.

"Well, you're not me," he snarked, snatching his bag. He grabbed his Duel Disk, slipping it over his arm and activating it just before a rope looped around his arm, catching on the device. He tugged against the rope, struggling to free himself. Brown eyes followed to rope to it's lovely, raven haired wielder. "Let me go, lady," he demanded.

"Not until you stand down," she said.

Jounouchi glared. "Not fucking likely."

"Jounouchi, language," Walter said.

"Ehh?" the blonde gasped, staring incredulously at Walter.

"I find it abhorrent that you honestly think you can waltz in here, weapons drawn, obviously ready for battle, and have the audacity to take offense when we react in kind," Walter said, crossing his arms and staring down the Justice League. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. This is a private meeting," he said, eyes hard. "Go back to Gotham."

"I can't do that," Batman replied. "We need information."

"You mean more than you already know?" Yami interjected, eyes staring straight ahead, calculating the reactions of the Justice League. His hand caressed his Deck calling a particular Spell card to mind, just in case. "Noa informed us of your studies."

"I'm sure he did," the Dark Knight said. Yami could practically feel Batman's cowled eyes staring hard at him. "I want answers."

"I'm sure you do," Diggle said. "But you don't have the right to crash into a city not under your watch and command civilians."

"Hardly civilians," Batman said.

"I take offense to that," Walter spoke up. "As a civilian business owner and resident of this city, I find myself not liking this situation at all. I am in the middle of an important private meeting with my future stepson, a possible business partner, and acquaintances which you so rudely interrupted."

The businessman clasped his hands in front of him and straightened his legs in a dignified manner Diggle recognized as a similar position Oliver used when attending business meetings. Diggle felt his lips tugging up in a grin of approval.

"Now how 'bout you give my secretary a call and schedule a meeting like everyone else who wants to speak to me," Walter continued. He tilted his head so the morning sunlight flashed off of his glasses. "Just because you're a member of the Justice League does not mean you will be treated any differently from anyone else."

"That may be, but-"

"Then leave or I will call the police for harassment, damage to private property, and threatening my person as well as those of my friends," Walter said, eyes narrowing.

"You're making a mistake trusting them," Batman said, unmoving.

"And that would be strike one," Walter said, lifting one finger.

"Did he tell you he's the Egyptian god of chaos? That he murdered his own brother to take the throne and raped his nephew?" Yami twitched, eyes hard and the humor from Walter's intelligent verbal smash-down gone from his face.

"Strike two," Walter said, lifting a second finger.

"We just want to know the name of the monster murdering people in this city," Batman said.

"Strike thr-"

The words left Walter before he could even finish, replaced by the sudden change of scenery around them. Gone was the claustrophobic hotel room packed to the brim with people. In its place were huge, snow capped mountains and rugged terrain. Forests sprang to life, coating the lower mountains and foothills, stopping short at the tree-line. Mountain laurel and a few hardy trees, dwarfed and contorted by the harsh winds and conditions at high altitudes dotted the barren rock between the forest and the snow caps.

Instead of a ceiling, deep, sapphire skies filled the vast expanse of the heavens. Lenticular clouds capped several of the taller mountains; one mountain boasted three layers of the unusual cloud formations. Clouds poured over a nearby ridge like a slow moving waterfall or fog from a fog machine.

The stunned humans stood on a narrow ridge connecting two peaks. On either side of the ridge was a sea of rippling stratocumulus clouds which flowed through the valley below like a frothy sea. The sides of the ridge were covered by boulders and scattered patches of moss.

"What...is this?" Walter whispered, gazing at the breathtaking landscape in awe.

The Justice League seemed just as surprised. The superheroes moving into a loose circle formation, taking in the raw beauty surrounding them in awe and trepidation, anticipating an attack.

"Did you do this?" Diana demanded, staring hard at Jounouchi still caught by her lasso.

The blonde immediately shook his head in fervent denial. "No cards," he said.

"No cards?" Green Lantern said. "You mean Duel-"

"Do you know who did?" Wonder Woman demanded.

The truth spell bound to her lasso activated and again the blonde shook his head. "Naw." Lips pulled back in a smirk. "But I can guess."

Before he could say anything more, a very distinct roar echoed through the mountainous landscape, shaking the air around them. Something glittered radiantly in the dazzling sunlight, blocking out the sun far above. The shadow roared again and dove, rushing towards them at breakneck speeds.

"I'll give you a hint," Jounouchi said smirking. "He hates it when people spread lies about him and isn't known for his mercy."


	31. The Regent's Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver and Shaadi attempt to free Kaiba of the Shadow Game and things don't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Longest chapter to date at over 9,000 words. Fair warning, this chapter will attack the feels and most likely waterworks will ensue. I definitely cried when I wrote part of this.

* * *

The disorientation faded and Oliver blinked, shaking his head to clear it. It was dark. Well, either that or he had gone blind. Considering how much he relied on his sight as an archer, he was not sure he could deal with this sudden blindness. A warm hand squeezed his reminding him that he was not alone. It tugged him forward and he followed. What else could he do?

He opened his eyes again and this time noticed the darkness fading away, almost like it was melting into the surroundings. Oliver's Shadows swirled around him and this time he could see them as well as feel them. They manifested as dark tendrils that wrapped around his arms and legs like ethereal vines, pulsing and slithering. It would have been horrific had Oliver not recognized them as his own. The vigilante felt safe with his Shadows clinging to him.

"You do learn fast," Shaadi said, breaking Oliver's concentration.

Oliver looked at his companion who kept a firm hold of his hand as they walked while pale brown eyes continued to cast curious glances at the Shadows. Shaadi met Oliver's eyes briefly before focusing on the path ahead.

"But I would suggest you hide them for now," the Advisor said. "We are coming on the Regent's soul room and I have no desire to accidentally affect it."

"Soul room?" Oliver asked as he turned his attention to hiding his Shadows from sight.

"Yes. A soul room is where the soul resides, both Ba and Ka," the Egyptian said. "The room itself is a representation of the shell encasing the soul, the body and mind. The things within the room are representative of thoughts, memories, and dreams among other things. The soul, the unified Ba and Ka, exists within the room usually as a manifestation of some kind. Its appearance varies from person to person."

"Does everyone have one? A soul room, I mean?" Oliver asked.

Shaadi nodded. "Yes and each soul room is unique to each soul. There is no soul room like yours in the entire universe or across time and there never will be again."

"What if you were reincarnated like I'm assuming Kaiba was?"

Shaadi considered a moment. "The old soul room returns but is built upon, added onto, until a new soul room grows from the old. This new soul room is often independent of but still connected to the old room. The rooms are typically separated by a door with the key hidden somewhere in the new soul room. Should the soul inhabiting the new room ever find the key and unlock the old room, then... Well, usually one of three things happen."

Shaadi paused when they reached a corridor with a large door embedded in the stone wall. He turned to Oliver and held up one finger. "The soul could adapt and the two rooms will merge together forming a hybrid of both." He lifted a second finger. "The soul could prefer the old room and attempt to destroy its new room and inhabit the old." He held up a third finger. "Or the soul can reject the old room entirely and try to close the door, or bury it behind things." Shaadi lowered his hand as sadness left creases by his eyes. "Sadly, the last is the most common. Many have gone insane trying to drown out the influences of the old. Kaiba himself fell into that pattern early on."

"He...Kaiba did?" Oliver stared at the closed door with trepidation. It was steel plated with triple redundancy locks and an image of a dragon etched on the upper half. "I'm assuming this is-"

"The door to the Regent's soul room, yes." Shaadi released Oliver's hand and placed his palm on the door. "It is not as warm as I am used to it being." He murmured, stepping back. "Whatever Shadow Game the Regent is playing is taking almost all of his concentration to play."

Shaadi curled his hand over his chest and closed his eyes. There was a faint shimmer then a golden ankh appeared in his hand. The ankh was unadorned save for the tip of the gold rod extending towards the ground under the distinct golden loop and crossbar where there were a series of nicks reminiscent of a key. Shaadi lifted the ankh and pushed it through the center of the door ignoring the locks on the right side near the doorjamb. The golden ankh sank through the steel like a knife through warm flesh and when it reached the crossbar, Shaadi turned the ankh ninety degrees to the right. There was a soft snick and the door pushed open.

"What did you do?" Oliver asked, eyeing the mysterious man as Shaadi withdrew the ankh. Green eyes widened as it vanished once more.

"I unlocked the door," Shaadi said, stepping forward.

Disgruntled at having his question avoided but understanding the need for urgency, Oliver followed Shaadi inside. He had no idea what he had been expecting, but this was much more...just...much more than he could ever imagine on his own.

The room itself seemed to be a comfortable size and endlessly tall. The room was rectangular in shape and extended high into the darkness above. The walls were an interesting mesh of ancient stone, modern steel, and wood. A computer sat on a sleek, modern glass and steel desk by the wall on the far left. Several files and papers lay on the desk and the black office chair looked quite comfortable and used. A simple picture frame sat on the desk with two people who looked like younger versions of Kaiba and Mokuba playing chess. Behind the desk and chair was a spectacular daylight view of a modern highrise city Oliver did not recognize.

The wall to his right was occupied by a futon nestled in the corner. The blankets were simple in design and a soft mix of purples, blues, and whites. Several pillows had been propped up in the corner creating a nest of sorts. In the middle of the makeshift pillow nest was what looked like a stuffed dog of some kind. He did not recognize the breed although it resembled a wolf or a jackal. It could have been a mutt of some kind. A book lay open on the sheets and a paper with a childish scribble of a blue creature with wings was stuck between the open pages.

A trunk sat at the foot of the futon with old style papyrus and parchments piled on top. An inkwell, a quill, a reed, and a brush lay on a bamboo tablet nearby. A Japanese style circular window on the far right wall directly over the futon was open revealing what looked like a lovely traditional Japanese garden. Soft white moonlight filtered through the window onto the futon casting ethereal shadows across the sheets. A small, handmade windchime hung from the top of the window opening. A low bookshelf filled with books leaned against the wooden wall between the futon and the steel door the guests had just entered through.

The longest wall directly ahead was a strange yet aesthetically pleasing mesh of modern steel, traditional Japanese, and Ancient Egyptian design. Oliver was certain he would never have put the three drastically different styles together and think it looked good, but for some reason _this_ was. It felt right, like it had to be this way. The wall was split into two large openings which looked out over an ancient Egyptian city at sunset. Or was it sunrise?

Covering the floor in the center of the room was a glass and tile mosaic of a beautiful woman with long flowing hair. The tiles were painted white for her skin and white glass tiles for her hair with the faintest hint of ice blue glass. Her smile was soft and gentle, like the one a mother gives to her child. Her eyes were the clearest ice blue glass Oliver had ever seen. She was dressed in a simple dress that draped over body in delicate folds from the golden sash wrapped around her waist. Her arms reached out to Oliver welcoming him, drawing him in.

Behind her, as if rising from her, was an elegant mosaic of a white draconic beast. Its mouth was open as it roared to the heavens. It too had the same clear blue glass for its eyes. Glass tiles only a shade or so lighter than its eyes filled the area over the bottom part of its semi-folded wings.

"How is this possible?" Oliver gasped in awe. "It's-"

"What has happened here?" Shaadi murmured.

Something in the Advisor's voice caught Oliver's attention. He turned to his companion and was surprised to find Shaadi staring at the room in absolute horror.

"Hey," Oliver said. "Shaadi, what's wrong?"

"This...what...who could have the strength to do this?"

"Do what? Shaadi, it looks fine. What's...wrong..." Oliver gestured out to the room as he spoke, and stilled. Now that he was not staring at the masterpiece that was Kaiba's soul room like an awestruck child, he began to notice subtle incongruities.

The papers on the glass and steel desk were scattered, several were torn or ripped. The picture frame was bent and dented and leaning against the half closed computer. The window looking out over sparkling skyscrapers was cracked and Oliver thought he could faintly hear the whistling of high winds leaking through. The sheets and blanket on the futon were tangled and the pillows were tussled and ripped at the seams. The stuffed canine was slashed almost in half down its stomach. Several pages in the book had been ripped. The lock on the trunk at the foot of the futon was broken, the inkwell on the top was spilled, dripping onto the white futon sheets. The open Japanese window was hanging loosely from its hinges and the chime was silent. The Egyptian city seen from the lookouts on the middle wall was crumbling and sand blew across the abandoned ruins. Even the heartbreakingly beautiful mosaic on the floor was chipped and pieces looked like they had been ripped up.

Something had happened here. It looked like there had been a fight. Perhaps there had been, Oliver though, shifting to a defensive position. His eyes glanced around waiting for someone to jump out and attack them.

"Now what?" Oliver asked. "Is this the Shadow Game?"

Shaadi blinked, recovering his composure. "No, this isn't. This probably happened when the Game was initiated unexpectedly. The Regent was probably caught off guard by Akhenadin's arrival and did not have his defenses up."

The man strode further into the room staring directly ahead. He paused, glancing at the mosaic beneath his feet, then up to the invisible ceiling. He reached out a hand to touch the central column on the Egyptian wall, only to yank his hand back with a yelp as sparks danced across a previously unseen surface between the interlopers and the wall.

"What was that?" Oliver cried, racing up to Shaadi, catching him before he lost his footing.

Shaadi gasped, glaring at the barrier. "A spell of concealment." He straightened with Oliver's help. "I thought as much when I did not see the door to his old soul room."

Now that you mention it, Shaadi was right. There was no door in the room except for the one they entered through. Oliver tensed. "Can you break it?" he asked.

Shaadi considered a moment. "If it is indeed the Spell I believe it is, then I do not believe countering it would be wise."

"What do you think it is?"

"Swords of Concealing Light," Shaadi said, eyes hard. "In the game of Duel Monsters, if this Spell card is played, all the opponents monsters currently in play are forced into a face-down Defense mode and held there for two turns."

"And in real Shadow Games?"

"The rules for Spells and Traps and such for real Shadow Games are not all that different from the card game," Shaadi explained. "They usually have a different twist of some kind, but they are essentially the same."

"Okay, then how do we beat it?" Oliver asked, wishing he had his bow and quiver of arrows.

"We have essentially been relegated to face-down defense. We cannot attack it directly. However," Shaadi murmured, "I could cast a counter Spell which would destroy this."

"Then do it," Oliver said.

Shaadi hesitated. "I do not know how such a Spell could affect the Regent's current soul room."

Oliver paused. "If it causes damage, then what?"

Shaadi's eyes grew pained. "If damage or reorganization is caused, then the Regent could loose himself entirely. His soul would be forced to abandon the soul room it no longer recognized as its own and wander endlessly in search of what its believes to be lost. Or the soul must painstakingly pick up the pieces of the soul room and put them back together." Shaadi met Oliver's eyes with own seriously. "Kaiba survived such an event before because he could draw upon his older incarnation for help with rebuilding. With his new soul room mostly merged with the old, he may not have the capability to get help anymore. He is becoming both Seto Kaiba and Seth. Separating them now could mean disaster."

Oliver eyed the otherwise impenetrable barrier for several moments. "Do it," he said softly. "Cast the Spell. I'll take whatever punishment there is for this, but I'm not going to loose him now."

Shaadi's shoulders drooped, but he folded his hands in prayer and murmured, " _Night Beam_."

A brilliant beam of energy burst from Shaadi's folded hands to the barrier which rippled upon impact then burst into sparks. Three dark swords were revealed for an instant before vanishing. Where once was a blank column separating the two overlooks on the Egyptian themed wall there was now an open door. A stylized Eye of Ra decorated the upper half of the door and carved into the stone directly above the lintel was the familiar sight of the Tormentor God of Obelisk.

Oliver grinned and smacked Shaadi's back, making the man gasp in surprise. "Nice work." Shaadi rubbed his shoulder as the two men made their way across the room towards the open portal. "So you can cast Spells in English?" Oliver asked.

Shaadi nodded. "Any language can be used. The Inner Court chooses to use hieratic because it is an old and powerful language which allows more direct access to the Shadows. Not to mention, it is not spoken anymore so their Spells and summons remain unknown until they manifest."

"So like guerrilla tactics using magic," Olive said.

"Yes."

They stepped through the door to the next room and were met by a vast courtyard. "Okay, I was expecting a room."

"As was I," Shaadi said. "Unless this is the manifestation of the Shadow Game."

Oliver twitched, desperately wanting his bow and arrows. He blinked when he felt a familiar weight on his back and hesitantly reached back to feel the feathered arrows in his quiver and his bow fastened to his strap. "Um, Shaadi, what's going on?"

Shaadi shook his head. "This is a world of the mind. Wish for something hard enough and it will likely come to pass." The man turned to face Oliver, now Arrow, fully. "Now, think of the image you saw of the Shadow Game's initiation. Visualize it and wish it to be here, now."

"You mean like Kaiba does when he moves through Shadows?" Oliver asked, closing his eyes to focus on his Shadows.

"Yes," Shaadi said. "Focus on it. When you find it, drag it here."

Oliver nodded and reached out with his Shadows, searching for the monster and Kaiba. He was beginning to feel dizzy when he finally saw it. He grabbed the image with his Shadows and yanked with all his strength. Familiar cries and grunts of pain filled his ears and he opened his eyes to see a great stone tablet carved with an image of the same dragon he saw on the mosaic floor in Kaiba's soul room. The tablet stood erect and bound by chains at the far end of the courtyard behind the familiar monster still trying to crush Kaiba's head between its claws.

Arrow stumbled as more images and thoughts not his own filled his mind, confusing his senses, and temporarily blinding him.

* * *

_"May I present the newest High Priest chosen by the Millennium Rod, Set."_

_A young man had dark brown skin and wore a floor length blue robe with a white underskirt. The hem along the arm holes was gold as was a woven ankh directly over the center of the new priest's chest. A blue cap with a stylized golden cobra, hood extended, sat on the young man's head hiding the brown hair from sight except for three long braids dangling down his back._

_He lifted his head and gazed directly at the Pharaoh seated on the throne with unwavering, powerful blue eyes. "It is an honor to serve under you, Great Pharaoh," he said in Kaiba's voice._

* * *

"Well, now that I've got my weapons back, I can do some damage," Arrow said, blinking away his disorientation and drawing an arrow from his quiver. "Can you do anything to distract that monster or at least get Kaiba out of my way?"

"I...there is a Trap that could work but-"

"What'll it do?" Arrow demanded, shaking his head as another image came.

* * *

_Set flailed, raising his arms to protect his face from the attacking hawk. When he finally found an opening, he swiped at his featherwd tormentor with a furious cry. "Why is it always me?! Why can't you attack someone else for once you Ra-accursed bird!"_

_He swiped again and connected with the bird which lost some of its height in the air before recovering. A shrill whistle distracted the pair long enough for the bird to catch Set's arm with one of its talons before flying back to its master. Set grasped his bleeding arm hissing in pain as he watched the hateful avian land of so innocently om the Pharaoh's extended arm._

_"Set! I sincerely apologize," the Pharaoh who was and was not Yugi said. Violet eyes were large and guileless as he ran to his injured priest. "I thought Horus was trained enough to let him fly during the hunt."_

_"Well obviously he isn't," Set snapped._

_"Watch your tone, High Priest Set," a man seated on a horse chastised harshly. "Remember to whom you speak."_

_The Pharaoh raised his hand, silencing the other man. "Peace. Set is right, Karim. I misjudged and harm was done."_

_"But Great Pharaoh," Karim insisted._

_"Yes, I am Pharaoh. Nowhere have I found where that was synonymous with perfect," the Pharaoh said, rolling his eyes tolerantly. He gasped Set's uninjured arm and leaned forward. "Come, Set. Let me bind it."_

_Set balked, face flushed with embarrassment. "I can do it myself," he said. "I did so for years before..." He cut himself off, eyes darkening before his shoulders drooped in surrender. "Very well. So long as you do not mother me like Isis."_

_"Ra forbid!" the Pharaoh gasped in laughter. A small smile tugged at the corners of Set's mouth before he bit his lips to get them back under control._

* * *

" _Lightforce Sword_ is a Trap that seals a soul, be it monster or human for several minutes," Shaadi explained hurriedly. "I have cast it before but never directly on the manifestation of a soul. The potential damage it could do-"

"Will it save him?" Arrow demanded, pulling the arrow back so the feathers brushed his ear.

"It...could buy us some time to save him," Shaadi replied reluctantly.

* * *

_"Set!" The young priest froze mid-step, cursing his luck. "What in Ra's name are you doing outside when you should be studying?"_

_Set's eyebrows furrow stubbornly as he turned to face the other man. "I am going to my room to study."_

_"And why is the scroll room not good enough?" the man with long, straight brown hair tucked under a white headdress asked. A pendent with a pyramid emblazoned with the Eye of Ra in the center of a golden ring dangled from the man's neck._

_Set crossed his arms, fingers brushing his rod tucked in his belt. "Mana would not stop using me as the target for her latest...experiments."_

_The man winced. "I see," he said, sighing gustily. "I assume that's why you're not wearing your headdress as you station demands?"_

_Set nodded stiffly. "I have to mend it after she set fire to it," he said simply._

_"I told her to leave Spells of that level be," the man muttered._

_Set smirked. "And by telling her 'no,' she had to do it. Don't you know that's how she works by now Mahaad?"_

* * *

Arrow fired a bolt at the monster crushing Kaiba's head between its claws. The monster screamed and whirled on the newcomers, dragging Kaiba's body along with him. The creature had no face to speak of. In its place was a simple white mask and the all too familair golden eye on the left side of the mask when an eye slit should have been. The chained stone tablet bearing the image of a dragon snarled.

"Look, I'll free the dragon," Arrow said, drawing another arrow as he felt another memory -for that was what these images were, he realized- took over his senses. "Just cast the damn Trap."

* * *

_Set glanced down to make sure his sha was still by his side, smiling when he saw his four legged companion panting just below his foot. The canine bounded across the sands, easily keeping pace with the hunters' horses. Set's horse was fast, but it seemed Geb wanted to go faster. Grinning, Set kicked his horse's sides and sped up. Geb easily kept pace, yapping excitedly at the sudden welcome change of pace._

_The mutt had been an integral part of Set's life since he had first found the pup abandoned by its dead mother by the banks of the Nile. It barely survived puppydom, but had grown over the year and a half to be Set's most trusted companion besides the Pharaoh._

_Geb followed him everywhere and obeyed most commands after only hearing them once; much more obedient than Horus. Set smirked viciously when he thought of the Pharaoh's ornery hawk. He had been so proud the day Geb almost caught the hawk he had burst out laughing to Isis's and Akhenadin's horror. That had been a wonderful day, even the extra lessons he had been given as punishment had not dampened his mood._

* * *

"That Trap could kill him in the state he's in!" Shaadi said

"He'll die anyway if we don't do something while we can!" Arrow counter. "Now cast the Trap," he commanded, knocking another arrow to his bow after the second buried in the monster's other shoulder.

"If you can break the chains holding the dragon sealed within the stone tablet," Shaadi said, "it will help us fight."

* * *

" _I, Set, High Priest of Egypt and wielder of the Millennium Rod, do hereby swear to serve you, both the Pharaoh and Atem. I swear my undying allegiance, loyalty, and life to you. I am from henceforth yours and only yours to command. May my words be witnessed by the Shadows and bind me forever."_

_Silence filled the hall for several seconds. The Pharaoh stood hesitantly from his throne, violet eyes stared wide with shock at the young man kneeling all but prostrate before him. When Set had asked to speak with the Pharaoh, he had hoped to do so alone. But he supposed human witnesses were just as good as Shadows. Humans could spread the word where Shadows could not._

_Still, he could sense the shock radiating from his fellow High Priests and the silence was growing uncomfortably long. The smallest twist of doubt began to niggle at the back of his mind. Had he made a mistake? Would the Pharaoh reject him? Would the first person to ever treat him as a true friend and companion and not the strange commoner turned noble Set knew he was reject his oath of friendship? Would-_

_Soft hands cupped his face and lifted it so his strange blue eyes, so unusual for an Egyptian, met unearthly violet. The moment their eyes met, Set immediately dropped them to stare respectfully at the Pharaoh's nose. But the Pharaoh insisted with his hands that he meet his eyes._

_Set obeyed reluctantly. His body was already coiling with fear and despair. He would be rejected. Why did that thought bother him so? He should have expected this outcome. His peculiar blue eyes, natural brilliance, and queer practices often made him too odd for most people. He took a breath to apologiz_ e _for his forwardness when-_

_"I accept."_

_Set's voice failed him and he suddenly felt limp with joy and relief. "My Pharaoh," he breathed, bowing his head gratefully only for his chin to be lifted once more._

_"Not outside of court," the Pharaoh said, a gentle smile on his face. "When we're not in court, call me 'Tem. That is what my friends call me."_

_"'Tem," Set murmured._

* * *

"Whatever you say."

The Trap burst out of Shaadi's folded hands in the form of a sword that pierced Kaiba in the back. Instantly, the manifestation of the Regent's soul arched in pain then fell limp, slipping to the ground, sealed in stasis by the Trap.

Arrow grunted against the onslaught of memories and fired at the weakened chain with an exploding arrow, breaking the chain and setting the dragon free.

* * *

" _Pharaoh!" Curse it all, where was he? Blue eyes cast about the battle field for the distinctive hair of his friend. The attack had been sudden and vicious. Damn those accursed false god-kings._

_"Pharaoh!" he screamed once more, trying desperately to be heard over the clash of weaponry. It was not the first time he thanked Ra's almighty blessing for granting him his gift of height. He ducked behind a horse and summoned Duos to fight a group of soldiers who had come too close to his small caravan for comfort._

_He was about to call for his friend again when he turned and saw him. The Pharaoh was holding his own excellently, but his position did not allow him to see what Set did. Feeling his heart leap in his chest, Set drew his Millennium Rod from his belt, wielding it like a club and using the jagged knife edges as a makeshift sword breaker. He forced his way through the crush of bodies both alive and dead until he got close enough._

_He barely had enough time to jump between his friend and the oncoming blade before it struck him. He felt a tearing pain rip through his side, choking on a cry. Blue eyes glared and Set drew the dagger hidden in the Rod's handle and slit his attacker's throat. His body jolted as he fell to his knees, dragged down by the dead man's hand still closed over the handle of the bejeweled knife embedded between his ribs, holding it place. The pain was excruciating but Set did not remove the blade. He had to keep the wound plugged to maintain his blood pressure and prevent himself from bleeding out._

_He distantly heard Mahaad's voice and finally allowed himself to relax. Atem would be safe now that Mahaad was here. Blue eyes blurred as he eased himself to the ground. Already the sounds of battle were fading away. Or was he fading away?_

_He blinked and he was on his side. A heavy weight pressed him to the ground crushing his ribs against the blade still in him. He should really bind the wound but he had nothing to bind it with, nor did he have the energy to attempt it. Something wet and warm and slimy licked his face and whined._

_"Geb," he whispered, reaching out to scratch the sha behind_ _the_ _ears. "Good boy."_

_He blinked again and now he was on his back. Someone was shaking him and calling his name urgently. He knew that voice._

_"'Tem," he breathed._

_"You imbecile!" Atem screamed. "You Ra be damned imbecile! What were you thinking?"_

_Set smirked._

* * *

The shining dragon emerged from the tablet and let loose a thundering roar that shook the foundations of the Regent's soul.

The Shadow Magus stepped back from the crumbled Regent and gasped, "Impossible!"

The dragon snarled and fired a destructive blast directly at the monster from close range, obliterating it.

* * *

" _Set."_

_Set looked up from the papyrus in his hand and blinked when he realized how dark it was. He must have lost track of time. His unusual blue eyes looked up to the door to his room and was surprised to see Atem standing there. Geb, resting beside his still recovering master on the bed, lifted its head, damaged ears standing straight up attentively. It snuffed and lowered his head back to its paws when it recognized the young Pharaoh._

_"'Tem?" Set asked. "What are you doing here?"_

_Atem hesitated. "May I enter?"_

_Set's brow furrowed. "Of course. What's wrong? Has something happened?" He made to set his papyrus aside and stand when Atem was suddenly there holding him down._

_"Do not make me tie you to the bed, Set," the Pharaoh warned. "You know I will."_

_Reluctantly, Set settled back against the pillows, eyes never leaving Atem's. "Why did you come?" he asked curiously._

_Atem looked at him strangely. "I'm your friend. Why wouldn't I come?" Violet suddenly became wary. "Do you want me leave?"_

_"No!" Set said quickly. "Dear Ra, no. You have no idea how boring it is in here. Akhenadin only comes to give me more work, Isis won't stop mothering me, Shada follows Isis around like a lovesick puppy, Mahaad lectures me, and Karim just stands there and stares. It's driving me insane."_

_Atem laughed. "Well, what did you expect?"_

_Set's grin became strained and Atem noticed. The Pharaoh sat on the bed and scratched behind Geb's ears. The sha groaned and shuffled closer to the attention._

_"He is truly a loyal friend," Atem said, gazing at the sha. "He never left your side. He guided us to you. We may not have found you in time otherwise. A body had fallen on top of you."_

_Set pet his sha comfortingly. "We've been through a lot together," was all he said._

_Atem glanced up at Set cautiously. "Would it bother you if I slept here with you?"_

_Set blinked. "I don't see why not. I won't be sleeping much tonight with the amount of reading Akhenadin assigned me."_

_"Yes, I'll talk to him about that later."_

_Set just shrugged and looked back to thepapyrus in his hands. He squawked indignantly when Atem crawled on his lap, sinking between his legs and resting his head on the uninjured side of his chest. Set's long, uniform skirt was pulled taunt pinning his legs in place. Well, at least Set had taken care of business earlier because otherwise he would be holding it for a long time._

* * *

In the aftermath, Arrow stumbled over to Kaiba with Shaadi's help. The dragon lowered its head and nudged Kaiba's sweaty, shaking body, pleading in her own way for him to live, to keep fighting.

* * *

_Blue eyes, white hair, white skin. Why was that combination so familiar to him? It was important, he knew it was. But for the life of him, he did not know why. The woman was lovely but Set dared not touch. He had brought her here after finding her huddled on the ground as villagers pelted her with stones. Such an occurrence was something he could identify with having experienced similar incidents when he was younger because of his strange eyes._

_Akhenadin said the color of his eyes came from his inborn affinity with the Shadows as did the Pharaoh's unusual appearance. Had the woman not been a foreigner, Set would have thought she had the same affinity. But he had heard her speak and recognized the Greek accent._

_The others were wary about having a foreigner in the palace but Set refused to let the woman out of his sight. She was weak and given the tense situation between Egypt and Thanagara to the south and west where the false god-kings ruled, Set was hesitant about letting her go free. He found her being stoned, who was to say it would not happen again?_

_Something within him refused to let that happen._

* * *

" _Ki-sa-ra," he tried again._

_The woman shook her head with an indulgent smile on her face. "No, Kisara," she corrected yet again._

_Set pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He had never regretted his heavy accent more than he did now. He could not even pronounce her name correctly. But, he thought glancing shyly back up to meet her lovely blue eyes, she could not say his name correctly either._

_Seth. She called him Seth. It was adorable to watch her attempt to say 'Set' and fail. She came close, about as close as he came to pronouncing her name correctly. But they both kept failing. Before they knew it, it had become a game. Set was good at games._

* * *

"His breathing is erratic," Shaadi said frantically. "Heartbeat's the same."

"Move," Arrow gasped, still disoriented from the memories constinuously pouring into his head.

* * *

_Ahkenadin was changing. The man watched Set with a disconcerting gaze that followed him wherever he went. It lingered on him almost hungrily. It was worse for Ki-sa-ra. The way Ahkenadin looked at her made Set's blood boil with both disgust and fear. It was just wrong._

_It had all begun when Shada had announced he had seen a Ka within Ki-sa-ra whose power rivaled the gods. Set doubted that very much. He had seen the three Egyptian gods in action when Atem summoned them to fight again the thrice damned tomb robber's Diabound._

_Ahkenadin was beginning to frighten Set in a way he could not explain._

* * *

_She_ _was leaning closer. Why was she leaning closer? She was too close. Why was she still moving?_

_Set let out an undignified yelp when he leaned to far back and tumbled off the back end of the bench into a blushing heap on the ground. Ki-sa-ra blinked at him before laughing. Set blushed brilliant red and hurried to reassemble what was left of his wounded pride and dignity and sat on the bench. He awkwardly placed his headdress back on his head._

_When he lifted his head again, she was right there in front of his face. Set did not have the chance to flinch or dodge before soft lips met his own in a quick kiss. Then she sat back, smiled, and said one word._

_"Seth."_

_Set never blushed so hard in his life._

* * *

"Hang in there, bud," Oliver said, encouraging the quickly fading Kaiba. "How long until that Trap of yours deactivates?" he said to Shaadi.

* * *

_She was beautiful. She was everything to him. She was his and he was hers. He loved her. He loved everything about her. She was perfection personified._

_"Seth," she gasped breathlessly._

_Set jerked. Even her foreign pronunciation of his name was perfect._

_"Ki-sa-ra," he moaned._

* * *

_Ahkenadin towered over Set who lay sprawled on the floor. Set felt horror freeze the blood in his veins. "...Father...?"_

_But that meant... Atem was his cousin. He was next in line for the throne. But he did not want the throne._

* * *

_"SETH!"_

_The hold on his mind weakened just enough for him to break free. He blinked his eyes of his own volition for the first time in an entire day and the first thing he saw was Ki-sa-ra crumbling to the ground with a bloody hole where her heart had been._

_"Ki...sa-ra...?"_

* * *

_Ahkenadin bled red. It made Set furious. Someone so evil should bleed black not red. Ki-sa-ra bled red. No on with a heart as black and twisted and evil like Ahkenadin's should bleed red. Set twisted the blade, forcing it deeper before ripping it out and slicing through the dying man's throat almost severing his head from his body._

_He cursed Ahkenadin name._

_"I hereby swear," he said, voice cold, emotionless as he stared down at Akhenadin corpse. "Never again shall I speak the name 'Ahkenadin.' May his name be lost to the sands of the desert, buried for eternity. This I swear on my name, Set, as witnessed by the Shadows."_

* * *

"No more than a half hour," Shaadi muttered in frustration. 

"Then we have to keep him alive for half an hour."

* * *

" _You're leaving."_

_Set paused before continuing to pack. There was nothing left for him here. It had all been a lie. His place here, Ahkenadin's kind offer to tutor him, Atem's friendship, Ki-sa-ra..._

_Ki-sa-ra._

_Tears slipped down his cheeks as he fought them back._

_He heard Atem shift behind him. "I won't stop you. But know that you're always welcome back." A hand rested on his shoulder. "My friend."_

* * *

Arrow stiffened when he noticed Kaiba's chest had stopped rising and falling. "He's not breathing."

* * *

" _Spiria!" a shrill woman's voice screamed._

_A creature with pale blue skin, long black hair, and wings extending from her head and back extended her arms and projected a circle of energy which took the brunt of the attack. Both the monster and the woman screamed in shared agony before the monster vanished and the woman collapsed._

_"Isis!"_

_Set caught the crumbled woman before she struck the ground, cradling her in his arms. His eyes were wide with pained horror. "Isis. Isis, stay with me, please."_

_There was a horrendous roar and bright blue eyes lifted to stare in dawning terror as a blast of glowing energy raced towards him. He braced himself for the impact, covering Isis's body with his own, shielding her from the destruction. But the impact never came. Instead, another echoing bellow rang through his ears and he raised his head in time to see a great crimson, serpentine dragon burst into pieces._

_"No," he breathed, his body shaking from the shock. "Osiris." He jolted in realization. "'Tem!"_

_He hesitated only moments before easing Isis's body to the ground and standing, eyes frantically scanning the area for his dearest friend and newly anointed cousin. He found him kneeling a dozen or so feet away clutching his chest and groaning in pain. Set raced over to the Pharaoh and wrapped his arms around him protectively, keeping one furious eye on the monstrous shadow still advancing on them._

_"'Tem," he said. "'Tem," he repeated, giving his cousin a shake._

_Violet eyes lifted and met electric blue with a relieved smile. "Set," he breathed. "You came back."_

_Set bowed his head in shame. "I should not have," he replied mournfully. "But I could not leave you here alone to face this." His eyes burned with a fierceness he had thought lost since Ahken -no, the_ **Traitor's** _and subsequently his own betrayal. "I will not betray you again."_

 _Atem's gaze saddened. "Set, it was_ **not** _your_ **fault** _. You could not have-"_

" _Now is not the time for this," Set said, cutting off his Pharaoh and turning to the monster. "Now we must stop that thing. Do we even know what that is?"_

_"It is the true form of Zorc Necrophades," Atem said, forcing himself to stand._

_Set's chocolate brown skin paled visibly. "That... How can..."_

_"I do not know." Atem stared at the looming black monster in exhausted determination._

_"It defeated Osiris."_

_Atem placed a hand over his chest in remembered pain. "Yes, and Obelisk."_

_"Ra?" Set pleaded, desperately hoping the great golden dragon had survived._

_But Atem shook his head. "I was going to combine them to call forth Ra-Horakhty, but..." The Pharaoh bowed his head. "I was not fast enough."_

_Set grit his teeth and turned back to face Necrophades. "What do we do?"_

_Atem's eyes narrowed in concentration, steeling in determination. "Set," he said, voice almost too quiet to be heard over the Dark God's approach, drawing blue eyes back to him. "Whatever happens after this, promise me you will not interfere."_

_Set spun around to stare at his friend and cousin fully in disbelief. "What?"_

_"Promise me, Set. I will have your word bound by the Shadows." Atem met blue eyes with his heavily burdened violet. "Swear on your name."_

_Set flinched back. "Wha... 'Tem what are you-"_

_"Set!"_

_The former high priest flinched back before wilting, nodding reluctantly. "I swear upon my name. I wil not interfere. Should I break this oath, no longer will I be Set but a nameless wanderer_ , _never to rest or feel peace again."_

_Atem smiled sadly. "Now, keep it distracted while I cast the spell."_

_"What spell?" Set demanded, but Atem was already walking away towards the Dark God. "'Tem, what spell?"_

_"Remember your oath," was all the Pharaoh called back._

_Set felt his heart drop in his chest and lifted his eyes to the heaven's where the Dark God watched them menacingly, amused that such tiny ants thought they could fight it let alone defeat it. Set desperately wanted to follow Atem and drag him back to safety, but his oath held him fast, refusing to let him do anything that could be interpreted as interfering. His shoulders tensed in anticipation._

_Atem may have made him swear not to interfere, but he was also ordered to distract the beast. Drawing on his Ba, he raised his left arm, momentarily wishing he had his dia-di-ankh to make the summoning easier, and called forth the one existence he trusted and adored before all but Atem._

_"Please forgive me, beloved," he whispered in prayer before raising his voice and calling out his summon. "Ki-sa-ra, come forth and help me defend my Pharaoh!"_

_He was momentarily blinded by a brilliant blue light that coalesced into a glittering, white armored dragon with shining blue eyes. The dragon met Set's gaze lovingly and Set felt a tear leak from his eyes as he beheld the bonded Ba and Ka of his lover before him. The great white head nuzzled him before raising and releasing an ear-splitting roar of challenge that shook the foundations of the earth._

* * *

"He is losing!" Shaadi said, fear evident in his voice. "The Trap must have been too much for him to handle during a Shadow Game as powerful as this."

Oliver pressed an ear over Kaiba's heart so he could make sure it was still beating to. "Shaadi, breath into his mouth when I say," he commanded Shaadi.

* * *

_The Dark God turned its eyes away from the still limping Pharaoh and focused on the newcomer. A commoner judging by the clothing, but the way this youth held himself spoke of power. So, another petty ant has decided to challenge him. This one at least had a summon ready to engage in battle whereas the pathetic Pharaoh could barely stand let alone fight. The Dark God laughed and fired a blast of energy at the dragon and its summoner._

_The dragon took flight with its summoner firmly on its back and fired a return blast that did little but sting the dark god. Zorc Necrophades was the god of darkness. How could a puny mortal hope to stop him? Even the Shadow Gods had fallen to him. Osiris burst in pieces scattered across the city, Ra tossed aside like songbird, and Obelisk crushed beneath his feet. That the Pharaoh who knew the Shadow Gods' names could still walk was a tribute to his stubbornness and will if nothing else._

_But this dragon summoner... He looked..._

_Ah._

_"So, the traitorous son returns," Zorc said, recognizing the former priest clinging to the dragon's neck. "How long will you remain on the Pharaoh's side this time, I wonder, before you betray him yet again?"_

_Set did not speak, but grimaced, heart clenching under the heavy guilt. The dragon however, unleashed a furious blast of energy that burned the Dark God. Again, it was not enough to do much damage but it was certainly more significant than what the other priests had managed. This draconic summon was something new. Zorc hated new things._

_The Dark God sent a single blast at the dragon which was barely dodged before a second collided with its chest. Both the dragon and the summoner cried out in pain before tumbling from the sky. The dragon turned itself midair and wrapped around its summoner, taking the impact of the hard landing and protecting the traitor. The Dark God laughed._

_Then he stopped._

* * *

The dragon -Ki-sa-ra, that was her name- keened, hurting Oliver's ears. "Now."

Shaadi breathed into Kaiba's mouth.

"His heart stopped." Arrow swung a leg over Kaiba's chest and began chest compressions. "Now." Shaadi breathed in Kaiba's mouth once more. Still nothing. They started again.

"Come on Kaiba," Oliver chanted. "Stay with me."

* * *

_Set groaned and untangled himself from Ki-sa-ra's protective embrace. "Ki-sa-ra," he called, feeling the pain his lover felt. The Dark God's laughter filled his ears and vibrated his body, drowning his hope in despair._

_"Set," a weak voice called from behind him._

_He turned in surprise and saw Isis pulling herself along the ground with her arms and one unbroken leg, dragging her other now useless leg behind her. "Isis!"_

_He ran to her and helped her over to Ki-sa-ra where she would be better protected. Ki-sa-ra lifted a torn wing up to cover the two humans, hiding them as best she could. It was then that Set noticed the eerie silence permeating the air. Blue eyes looked across the sand to where the now glowing form of his Pharaoh stood dwarfed by the immense size and ferocity of Necrophades._

_"What is he doing?" Isis whispered her pained voice filled with worry and awe for her Pharaoh._

_"I don't..." But he did. Set reached out with his Shadows, brushed Atem's Shadows, and knew. His eyes grew round and he stumbled into a run. He had to stop him. This spell was not meant to be cast. It was forbidden. The price of casting it was too high. He had to stop him before it was to late. He had to sto-_

_His body seized up abruptly causing him to cry out in pain as his oath, sworn on his name and witnessed by the Shadows refused to let him interfere. Never in his life had he ever wished to retract an oath as he did in that moment. He never would have guessed Atem would go this far to defend his people. He should have known. He_ **should** _have. This was Atem who had a heart big enough for all and compassionate enough to forgive even one such as him of his crimes._

 _"'Tem!" he yelled, fighting past the oath's block. "Don't do this. Please!" There was no response. But it seemed Necrophades had also figured out what the Pharaoh was planning and unleashed a powerful blast of magic. "'Tem!" Set screamed, cast the only spell he could thin_ k _of_ _at the moment that would protect his dearest friend from destruction. "_ Attack Guidance Barrier _!"_

 _The Dark God's attack bounced off the glittering barrier that appeared over Atem and rebounded directly for the only other available target nearby, the caster. Set only had a moment to brace himself before Ki-sa-ra flew in front of him, taking the_ _full blast head-on, busting into sparks. Again, she had protected him at the cost of her life. He heard Ki-sa-ra scream as she was banished back to the Shadow Realm leaving her lover behind alone. The shock wave sent Set flying back to land limply on his side, skidding to a stop across the rocky ground._

 _His body refused to move as his heka drained out of him. He felt the stinging pain of his broken ribs and likely fractured arm, but it was like a distant fuzzy sensation. His mind had already retreated into a state of shock, experiencing the pain but filing it away in favor of an almost drunken_ _haze. Everything felt surreal except for Pharaoh Atem shining brightly in the darkness._

 _It was his fault. None of this would have happened if he had not come to the capital and studied magic under the Traitor. Set_ **refused** _to call that monster by name ever again or refer to him as anything even remotely related to family. If Set had only died in captivity or in the village of his birth then none of this would have taken place. His already weakened heart clenched with debilitating guilt._

_Now, watching Atem cast the forbidden spell, unable to do anything but watch in distant horror, Set felt tears stream down his dirt covered face. First his family, then his friends, then his freedom, then his lover, and now Atem. He had nothing left._

_His eyes closed reflexively against the blazing light as the forbidden spell activated. Somewhere in the distance, Set swore he heard Atem scream as his soul was ruthlessly ripped apart._

_When he opened his eyes again, the Dark God was gone. There was nothing but silence as the dawn approached. The pain was still a faraway awareness for Set until he tried to move, aggravating the wounds. But he had to reach Atem. That was the only thought running through his head._

_He had to reach Atem._

_He pushed himself up with his one working arm, the other cradled close to his chest. His body shook with the exertion and the pain he knew he should be feeling but strangely could not. Somehow, he managed to convince his body to stand and hobble across the rocky expanse to his fallen friend. Grains of sand blowing in the early morning breeze whipped his tattered clothes around him and got caught in his eyes, but he ignored it._

_His knees gave out just a few feet short of his goal so he pulled himself the rest of the way. When he reached the fallen Pharaoh, he worked his fingers under the folds of the purple cape and felt for a pulse. He almost missed it, fluttering weakly beneath the pads of his fingers._

_"'Tem," he called softly, voice hoarse from the abuse earlier. "'Tem, please, wake up. 'Tem." There was no response and Set felt his hope waver, continuing to call his friend until finally, Atem's eyelids quivered and lifted. There was a misty haze over the once clear amethyst that filled Set with fear. He could not lose this last hope left to him._

_"Set," Atem mouthed, no sound emanating from too pale lips._

_"Yes, yes, it's me," Set answered, smiling despite his despair. "Stay with me, please."_

_The eyes closed as Atem's head twitched in a weak negative shake. "I'm sorry, my friend," he breathed, dashing Set's lingering hope. "I can't." Weak fingers brushed the golden puzzle dangling from the Pharaoh's neck, the point of the pyramid touching the sand by his side._

_"Why?" Set pleaded. "Why did you cast that spell? You know the price for doing that. You_ **know** _it, so why? Tell me."_

_Glazed eyes opened once more and met clear blue, a sad smile tugging at bluing lips. "Because...it had to be done."_

_"No," Set said, shaking his head in adamant defiance. "No, no, there had to be another way. There had to be."_

_"There wasn't, Set," Atem said in a gentle admonishment._

_"But...but you... your soul...'Te-" Set fell silent as a single finger pressed against his lips with barely any force. He grasped the cool hand with his broken arm and held it against his face, trying to give what warmth and comfort he could to his dying friend._

_Atem smiled weakly at the show of affection. "You can't... speak my name... ever again, Set. It...must be forgotten. Swear you'll do this. Set," he pleaded when the former high priest shook his head, all but sobbing in denial. "Set please," Atem begged, tears of his own slipping down his cheeks, draining his rich dark skin of its usual healthy flush._

_"I can't," Seth sobbed. "I can't. Please, please don't make me. 'Te-"_

_"Set," Atem said, again interrupting his cousin's words. He forced himself to squeeze Set's hand with what little strength he could muster. "For me."_

_Set wept. "You'll never find rest," he gasped between choked sobs. "You'll wander forever."_

_"I know," Atem whispered, trying not to show the fear he felt. "But I'll be back. You'll see." Cloudy purple eyes softened. "You can't... get rid of me that... easily."_

_Despite himself, Set laughed. He smiled amidst his tears, returning the weak squeeze with his own aching hand. "I swear on my name, Set, to never..." He sobbed. "To never speak your name ever again. May this oath be witnessed and my words bound by the Shadows." he opened his eyes and stared fiercely at his best friend. "I'll be waiting for you," he said. "I'll beat you next time, King of Games. I swear."_

_Atem smiled. "I look forward to it," he breathed._

_The light drained from amethyst eyes and the broken body ceased to breathe as the half soul that remained fled into the void, never to rest, forced into an endless cycle of death and rebirth. The guilt and sadness filled Set in a devastating wave, drowning out everything else. He cried into his departed friend's body until he was too worn out to do anything but lay there, too tired to cry, to tired to sleep, too tired to die._

_There was nothing left._

_Nothing._

_Atem was gone and his name would be erased from every record in existence until no evidence of his reign remained. The accursed Millennium Items would be scattered, never to be reunited, and the Puzzle shattered and buried in Atem's tomb. Set felt a vague despair knowing he could not bury Atem's body. There could be no evidence of Atem's existence, none whatsoever._

_And it was his job to do it._

_An unnatural breeze ruffled his long brown hair and a small, elongated canine head leaned down into his vision so he could stare into a pair of old amber eyes. Geb whimpered sadly to him but Set could not find the motivation to reach out and comfort his sha. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, brushing away his long, bloodied hair and touching his cheek in a motherly manner. Isis, so she still lived. She never spoke for which he was grateful, but he could hear her weeping._

_Set did not raise his eyes, too tired to do anything but lay there. His head rested on Atem's too still chest staring blankly at nothing. He could still feel his broken arm and ribs ache and tears falling down his face, but he could not move. He had no desire to move. He had no desire to do anything. He no longer had the motivation to do anything but lay here and wait for death._

_When someone finally came to retrieve them, Isis spoke for them. Set listened but spoke not a word. When Isis placed something in his hands, he looked down and saw the royal diadem resting in his lap, the Eye of Ra staring accusingly up at him. He flinched, dropping the item as if it burned him. He refused to wear the same crown that should only have adorned Atem's brow. He was not worthy of it._

_When he heard someone ask who was lying on the ground dead by Set's side, Set could not stop the wave of desolation. So the price was already being exacted by the Shadows. People were forgetting Atem. Only he and Isis would likely remember their former Pharaoh._

* * *

Oliver slapped Kaiba's face but received no response. He was running out of ideas.

* * *

_Set watched as Ki-sa-ra blasted away the physical remains of his dearest friend and only family he would ever acknowledge. Then he knelt and carefully gathered the few ashes that remained in a small leather pouch he would forever more wear around his neck. That way, should he ever forget Ate- the Pharaoh as well, he would always have something of him nearby, reminding him of his duty to the people of Egypt and the Shadows._

_He shattered the Millennium Puzzle, placing the pieces in a small golden box which he buried in the Pharaoh's tomb himself. To Isis, he assigned the duty of guarding the tomb. Isis and her descendants would be sure to never let anyone disturb the remains of the greatest Pharaoh to ever live._

* * *

"Damn it Kaiba, wake up! You can't leave Mokuba!"

* * *

_Ki-sa-ra was the only comfort he allowed himself. She was a steady presence in his mind, never leaving him for even a second. He only summoned her when the despair became too much and he needed the physical comfort of her draconic body to hold and weep into, preventing him from doing anything drastic._

_He soon learned she could summon herself when he very nearly fell from the window ledge in his room. Now if he could just decide if that had been an accidental fall or a deliberate one. He could never tell anymore._

* * *

...Mokuba...

* * *

_He was a fair ruler, but he never took a wife or sired any children. He would be sure his accursed line ended with him. When his death finally did come, it was a welcome relief. He did not think he would manage to live as long as he had after the death of all he held dear. But now, he surrendered readily, his pain finally gone._

* * *

"Kaiba!"

"Nii-sama!"


	32. Psychological Shadow Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaiba fights a Shadow Game in his mind and soul, and begins to lose himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I wrote this listening to _Hymn To The Fallen_ from Saving Private Ryan by Voces8. The feels~

The memories were merging, tumbling over each other with no end in sight. It was bogging him down, disorienting him. He was loosing his sense of self, his identity. All he could clearly feel was the Shadow Magus attacking his mental and spiritual barriers relentlessly. The Magus pounded them, ripped them apart, tore them down, and stomped on their remains.

It took all of Kaiba's _and_ Seth's knowledge of Shadow magic to hold the Magus back. But he could tell it was a losing battle. This Shadow Game was tailored specifically for him by someone who knew Kaiba's basic nature well, too well. It speared into his mind, digging out his memories, showcasing them before his eyes. First the good memories, those that filled him and Seth with hope and joy, then ruthlessly tossing them aside and drowning him in darkness, despair, and depression.

He probably relived Atem's and Kisara's deaths a half dozen times each with the death of Mahaad, Shada, Karim, and his mother not far behind. Seth was imploding in on himself with the endless weight of guilt and despair and loneliness. With Seth barely functioning, Kaiba was left to take up the shield and fight the Shadow Magus alone.

But while he knew it was coming, he still was not prepared for the intensity and vindictiveness the Shadow Magus went about ripping apart his memories. It forced him to relive his parents' death in the car accident, but this time Mokuba died as well. Kaiba faltered. He had prepared himself for the daunting pain and anguish he knew he would face as his memories were laid bare before him. But he was not prepared for the Shadow Magus to manipulate his memories.

Mokuba did not die.

 _:No?:_ a voice reverberated through his mind. _:Are you certain of that?:_

"Mokuba is alive," Kaiba insisted.

 _:He lived that time,:_ the voice conceded. _:But he certainly didn't have much of a life after that, did he?:_

Flashes of the two brothers, still too young and innocent to understand the significance of what was happening to them. Kaiba had been forced to grow up at the tender age of ten. He had to become Mokuba's father, mother, and brother at the orphanage. It had not been easy, but he had tried his best. Then Gozaburo had arrived.

 _:Yes,:_ the voice purred, causing Kaiba's hackles to rise. _:Gozaburo, the man who would adopt you. You defeated him at chess, didn't you?:_

Kaiba shifted to a defensive stance, not bothering to answer.

_:What did you think would happen, Seto? Did you think you could defeat Gozaburo and be welcomed into the Kaiba family with open arms?:_

Memories of the big man glaring down at the ten year old in ill-disguised disgust over the chess board filled Kaiba's senses. He could feel the brisk air filtering through the open window, smell the cologne Gozaburo wore, see his own pieces clearly have mastery over the board. Even at ten, Kaiba knew life with Gozaburo would not be an easy one. But it was better than the orphanage. Mokuba had to be protected.

_:But was he, Seto? Was your precious little brother safe?:_

No. Mokuba had probably been safer at the orphanage than with Gozaburo. The man drank too much and had a nasty temper. Kaiba had long since forgotten the number of times he had been struck for not doing something fast enough, or good enough, or efficiently enough, or whatever reason Gozaburo had come up with at the time.

_:What was the deal you made, Seto? To become the sole focus of Gozaburo's attention, was it not? Why?:_

For Mokuba. Everything was for Mokuba. He tolerated the slaps, the curses, the verbal abuse, the late nights, the mountains of homework, and so much more because it meant Mokuba was left alone. But it also meant Mokuba was out of his reach. When Gozaburo found Kaiba's small fledgling Deck, he had taken it, ripped apart most of his cards and threw the rest away right in front of him.

But Mokuba had somehow managed to save a few cards and slip them to him in a book along with a drawing of the one card Kaiba dreamed of having: the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Even then, he had been in awe of the creature's beauty and power, drawn to it on a spiritual level. He sometimes had dreams of flying with Blue Eyes, or cuddling with Blue Eyes. He knew now those were remnants of his love for Kisara from his life as Set leaking into his current life.

Kisara.

"Ki-sa-ra," he murmured, pronouncing it like Seth had in Ancient Egypt. Seth screamed the name in his mind and suddenly she was there before him. Kaiba stared at the breathtaking creature in awestruck wonder. She was still the most beautiful and perfect being in existence. She always would be.

Rhen her light faded as the draconic creature screamed in distress. There was a brief flash and she was suddenly gone, sealed into a great stone tablet. Chains sprung from the ground, looping around the tablet preventing her from summoning herself and rising to Kaiba's and Seth's defense.

Kaiba felt his heart drop, brought to his knees by both his and Seth's unified horror and despair from watching their lover caged in such a way. A cry ripped from their throat and they ran to the sealed stone, tugging at the chains but the lock clanked heavily, unbreakable, against the stone.

They shrieked when a hand seized a handful of their hair and yanked them back ripping strands of their hair out. They slammed onto the stone floor hard enough to daze them.

They pushed themselves up to their hands and knees and lifted their head. Mahaad's dead eyes stared back at them accusingly, blood dribbling from the severed head. They scrambled back and bumped into something solid. A hand clamped around their neck, cutting off their airway, while another tangled in their hair and forced their head to tilt back. Blue eyes widened when they saw Gozaburo standing over them, holding them against his legs and glared down at them. They could not escape.

"Nii-sama?"

No. Mokuba could not be here. He could not see this. He had to stay safe, to stay out of this. They had to keep Mokuba safe.

_:Why?:_

What?

_:Why must you protect him?:_

Because.

_:Why?:_

He's our Keeper.

_:You need a Keeper?:_

He keeps us balanced.

_:That's all? You protect him because he keeps you balanced?:_

He would do the same for us.

_:Would he?:_

Yes.

 _:Are you sure_?:

Yes.

_:Why?:_

Because we're his brother.

_:Cain was Abel's brother.:_

He would never hurt us.

_:But he already has.:_

Memories welled up inside their unified mind; memories of Mokuba standing in front of them, blocking them, preventing them from attacking Noa. They hear their precious baby brother command them to leave Noa alone, to stop attacking his brother. But Noa was not Mokuba's brother. Mokuba was _their's._

_:He betrayed you.:_

No. Noa brainwashed him.

_:Brainwashed? That requires building on something that's already there. Some part of him must have resented you at least a little bit in order for the brainwashing to take a firm hold.:_

You're lying!

_:Am I? Did you not resent the Pharaoh?:_

Never! He was our friend!

_:And yet Horus attacked you.:_

That bird was possessed.

_:And yet the Pharaoh continued to fly his falcon in your presence knowing it would attack you.:_

He tried to tame it.

_:So he said.:_

It's the truth!

_:Is it? Then I suppose it's true that you killed the bird?:_

We did no such thing.

_:Or was it Geb?:_

Geb would never do that.

_:He very nearly did. I remember it well. You laughed.:_

And you punished us.

_:And you tried to get yourself killed by taking the knife meant for the Pharaoh's back.:_

He was our friend!

_:And how did he repay you? He died anyway, after forcing you to swear an oath witnessed by the Shadows to not interfere and never speak his name. He died in front of you after he knew you were still recovering from watching your fellow priests and the bitch die.:_

Don't call her that. 

_:You resented the Pharaoh. He abandoned you and left you with a kingdom in ruins, still at war with the false god-kings, without your bitch-:_

Don't call her that!

_:-alone until death.:_

Isis was there.

_:And you and your clever mind, you wiped all traces of the Pharaoh from the face of the Earth, just as he made you swear to do. You erased his existence. Or did you?:_

We did.

_:Really? Then tell me, Set. Who is Atum?:_

They could not respond.

_:Oathbreaker.:_

No.

_:He made you swear on your name to erase his name.:_

We did.

_:Then who is Atum?:_

...they struggled to free themselves from Gozaburo's hold. But the hand on their throat tightened, pinching their trachea and sealing off their airway. They could not breathe. Their hands fumbled, trying to break Gozaburo's choke hold.

_:Who is Atum?:_

They could not answer. They could not breathe. They could not think.

_:Who is Atum?:_

No one.

_:Liar! Oathbreaker!:_

The grip tightened on their neck as Shadows not their own began to coalesce beneath them sensing a possible cheat.

_:Who is Atum?:_

No one.

_:Perhaps you know him by another name. Who is Ate-:_

PAIN! Sharp and surprising pain broke their concentration. They could not move to escape. They could not hear the voice. They could not feel the world around them. They could not taste the air over their dry tongue. They only knew oblivion. But they were aware of the oblivion. It was thick like water and held them suspended in its depths.

They had the vague impression of a burst of light on the edge of their not-senses as one is aware of lightning when asleep. The faintest whispers danced across the fringes of their not-hearing. They were losing themselves to the darkness, losing themselves to the void, losing themselves to the Shadows. This was an oblivion not unlike when their soul had been ripped from them. They were lost with no way of finding home again.

Set was dead. Kaiba was dying. Together they were lost.

Alone.

The sudden sharp pain of guilt and despair they knew so well, had lived with for so long, came back shocking their not-senses. The emotions in the sensory deprivation of the oblivion was too sudden for their vulnerable soul to handle in the oblivion. They sank deeper into the darkness, weightless, suspended by darkness, Shadows, and... and... something... a voice...

They knew that...

"...Kaiba..."

The sound startled them. Their eyes drifted open, lashes still brushing their cheeks uncertainly. They did not want to be overwhelmed by the absolute darkness that surrounded them.

"Nii-sama!"

Their eyes burst open and immediately slammed shut, blinded by light. Light? But there was only darkness in the oblivion.

"Kaiba!"

Hands shook them roughly.

"Don't close your eyes on me. Stay awake."

Kaiba is dying. Set is dead. Why were they calling for one soon to be lost?

They rolled over onto their side squeezing their eyes shut and curling into a ball. It was too much sensation after no sensation.

"Regent. Please return to us."

A new voice.

"Nii-sama."

They froze. That voice. That voice was important. Why?

"He's responding to you. Keep talking to him."

"Nii-sama. It's me, Mokuba."

Mokuba. Kaiba's brother. The one who resented them. Why did that thought bring water to their stinging eyes? Why was Mokuba here? He should be protected.

Why?

He's our brother.

Is that all?

...

No. We love him.

Everyone we love dies.

"...Mo...ku...ba..."

"Nii-sama!" Hands grasped them; no, embraced them. "Come back to me, please. Don't leave me alone."

Alone? Never.

They opened their eyes, sight blurred by the light and unshed tears, and beheld large gray eyes. They knew those eyes.

_Oathbreaker!_

They flinched back in shame and fear, feeling the Shadows ripple beneath them.

"Nii-sama, it's okay now." Two small hands reached up and cupped their cheeks. "I'm here now. Let me help."

The gray eyes closed. No! Don't close! Don't leave them to the oblivion. They did not want to be lost.

Mokuba pressed his forehead to theirs. "Nii-sama."

Their hands lifted and clamped onto Mokuba's head, digging into messy black hair as blue eyes stared straight ahead, pupils dilating in pain as they felt themselves being pulled apart. No! They wanted to stay like this. They were separate. They were the same. Separate but the same. They did not wish to be torn away. They did not want to be lost.

_Oathbreaker!_

No! They could both hear and feel the ripping sensation as they were pulled apart. Their body arched, tensing as they fought the separation. They kicked and panicked. They clung to each other desperately. Neither wanted to be left behind. They wanted to be _they_ , not _he_.

"Nii-sama."

Please don't do this to us!

"Please. Trust me."

They did. Their hesitation was all it took for them to be ripped apart. Seth fell limply to the floor of the old soul room leaving Kaiba gasping for breath in Mokuba's embrace. Wide blue eyes stared directly into gray in shock.

"Mokuba," Kaiba murmured, easing his death grip on his little brother's hair. "What are you doing here? It's not safe. How did you even-"

"I'm your Keeper, Nii-sama," Mokuba said, smiling in relief. "How do think I keep you balanced if I couldn't do this?"

Kaiba just blinked stupidly, too new to this to form coherent statements.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Oliver said, drawing Kaiba's startled attention. "Well, kinda."

"Wha... How?"

Oliver pointed to Shaadi. "It was all him."

Shaadi met Kaiba's eyes in obvious relief. "I brought Oliver here. He saw Akhenadin," Kaiba flinched, "start the Shadow Game."

"Saw?" Kaiba asked, moving to sit up. His muscles ached and he felt uneasy.

Shaadi nodded. "Yes. Oliver has the ability to perceive the Shadows visually."

Kaiba turned to Oliver with interest. "Oh?" After a moment, a very Kaiba-esque grin stretched his lips. "Definitely mine."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yep, he's back."

"Indeed," Shaadi agreed. "You had us worried there, Regent. I would not suggest doing that again. It isn't good for any of us."

Kaiba snorted. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kaiba stood, wobbling as his legs threatened to give out on him. Mokuba grabbed his big brother's arm and braced it on his shoulder. Together, the group trekked back into Kaiba's soul room leaving Seth behind on the floor of the old soul room, unseen and unheard.

Already, the damage in Kaiba's new soul room was beginning to heal. But it was still evident it would take some time to heal completely. Kaiba glanced longingly at the futon on the Japanese half of the room before sighing. "I suppose I should wake up now."

"That would be preferable, yes," Shaadi said.

Kaiba groaned and summoned forth his Deck, relieved to find it unharmed by the Shadow Game. He shuffled through it until he found his much loved Blue Eyes White Dragon card. He caressed it with his thumb hearing Kisara purr in his mind.

Oliver jumped looking around in surprise. Kaiba snorted. "It's just Kisara."

Oliver paused, eyes becoming shadowed. Kaiba noticed the vigilante's sudden change in demeanor and felt his heart drop. "Visually perceive..." Blue eyes hardened. "What did you see?"

Oliver shifted. "Nothing."

Kaiba leapt forward, pinning Oliver to the wooden wall by the low bookshelf. "Do not pity me!" he snarled viciously.

Green eyes met blue gravely. "I don't," Oliver said, watching blue eyes darken in warning. "I won't," Oliver insisted. "I respect you."

Kaiba blinked in surprise.

"Five years on an island, remember?" Oliver said, a sly grin pulling his lips up.  "Don't ask, don't tell. Everyone has the right to their secrets."

Kaiba stood in surprise, stepping away from Oliver in renewed respect. Then the moment passed and Kaiba crossed his arms and looked away. "Idiot kohai."

Oliver grinned and made to push away when Mokuba tugged on Kaiba's clothes, drawing his big brother's gaze to him. "The Justice League are here," the younger Kaiba said. "I don't think they're very happy."

Shaadi stiffened in surprise. Oliver tightened his grip on his bow. Kaiba merely raised an eyebrow.

"Took them long enough," he muttered. He shuffled through his Deck and drew a card. There was another rumble from Kisara and Kaiba grinned. "Field Spell activate, _Mountain_!"

Kaiba tossed the card out into the air. The card grew and the painted mountains rose up from the image on the card like a three dimensional map. It felt like something from a movie. The mountains grew all around them, below them, towering above them. Oliver looked down and felt sick when he saw only air beneath them.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Then there was a huge, white draconic beast beneath him. Oliver instinctively grasped the dragon's white, armored spines lining its, _her_ back and held on. Shaadi did the same on the other side while Mokuba plopped down between the dragon's wings, legs hanging on either side of the long, serpentine neck. Kaiba sat just behind Mokuba.

"Take us to the Pharaoh, Kisara," Kaiba commanded. "I swear if Superman is there, I will make him pay for bungling my Trap."

"I call first dibs," Oliver called over the wind. "By the way, casting Spells in English now, are we?" he asked, hanging on for dear life as the dragon flapped her wings and flew through the sky.

"No," Kaiba said. "I just wanted to see your reaction to real Spell-casting."

"A bit theatrical."

"I'm a nineteen year old CEO of a multinational, multimillion dollar company who regularly competes in world tournaments for a perceived trading card game, all while ruling two realms as the Regent of the Shadows. I can afford to be theatrical if I feel like it."

"You mean always," Mokuba chirped.

Kaiba glanced down at Mokuba in an expression that bordered between offense and amusement.

"Truth hurts," Mokuba said in response to his big brother's look.

_Oathbreaker!_

Kaiba flinched at the word and focused on getting out of his soul and in the Shadow Game in the real world. He had a bone to pick with Superman.


	33. Pre-Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the cavalry arrives and everyone prepares for the the Shadow Game version of 20 Questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This chapter's a bit on the short side and I apologize for that, but it was necessary. I could just tell the next chapter was going to end up one the long side because I think we all know how much these guys talk on their own. Get them all together and just...no, not tonight. I can't handle all these bags of cats. Not to mention, hw is coming back full force as are my class final projects. ^^;
> 
> Side note for anyone not in the know: Pre-gaming is used to refer to drinking alcohol before going to the bar(s) to do so. This can both save money and allow groups to party in private homes/apartments/etc before going out to party. I should know. My neighbors two floors above me are avid pre-gamers. I can hear their music and voices two floors down. If it happens again, I'm gonna call the cops on them for violating the city noise ordinance, distracting me while I'm studying, and generally driving me nuts.

Yugi recognized the Field Spell for what it was and thus knew who had cast it; and of course, because he knew, so did Yami. The two Shadow monarchs immediately began scanning the skies for their Regent, spotting him a split second before they heard the Blue Eyes White Dragon's unique bellow. The powerful beast dove towards them, falling through the sky at speed for several seconds before back-winging and landing delicately on the ridge between the Justice League and Yugi's group.

"Kaiba!" Yugi cried, pushing through the crowd of people and rushing over to the dragon. "You're alright! You had us worried."

Kaiba snorted. "As if something like that could stop me. Where's your infamous faith, Yugi?"

Shaadi slid to the ground as quickly as he could, a little pale after his adventure. Yugi felt sorry for his friend. Shaadi had never been much of one for heights to begin with. Gentle violet eyes darted over to Oliver, who slid off the dragon next. The vigilante landed easily on the ground with a practiced grace. Yugi nodded to the vigilante.

"Oliver, I'm assuming," he said. "When did you change into your Arrow uniform?"

Oliver paused and looked down at himself in surprise. Kaiba hopped down next to him and held his hands out for Mokuba to jump into. Oliver tapped Kaiba's shoulder once Mokuba was securely in his older brother's arms.

"Mind telling me why I'm still wearing this?" Oliver asked.

Kaiba glanced down at Oliver mildly. "You've been like that since I woke up. Why?"

"You have been wearing that since you summoned your weapons during the Shadow Game," Shaadi said.

"But that was in Kaiba's mind," Oliver said.

Shaadi shrugged. "This Field Spell was cast from Kaiba's mind providing a smooth transition from there to here. Since this is a Firld Spell and not reality, you would remain the same here as you were there. I did not mention it because I thought you knew."

Yugi nodded. Something similar had happened to him and his friends during Zorc's infamous Memory World MORPG. He felt Yami step up next to him and unconsciously tilted his body towards his other half. Yugi watched Oliver who finally noticed Walter and Diggle, nodding to them. Diggle shook his head in relief while Walter stared at the white dragon in awe.

"Magnificent," Walter murmured.

Kaiba turned to Walter in surprise, smiling softly after a moment. "She is indeed."

"She?"

Kaiba nodded and the dragon crooned in agreement.

"As glad as I am for your safe return," Yami said gravely, breaking into the conversation, "I'm afraid we still have a pressing matter to deal with." He glanced significantly at the Justice League on the other side of the ridge.

Everyone followed Yami's gaze as the weight of the situation began to sink in. The members of the Justice League wore expressions varying from shock to defensive. Only Wonder Woman seemed unmoved. But then, she was an Amazon princess and was probably used to sights far stranger than this from her own Greek pantheon. Not surprisingly, she was the first to speak.

"What did you do to Green Arrow?" she demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" Kaiba replied, setting Mokuba down beside and slightly behind him.

"Easy, Kaiba," Oliver said, stepping out from behind the white dragon and placing a hand on his Regent's shoulder. "Let me take care of this."

Kaiba turned his blue gaze to Oliver, studying him closely. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. But if they attack, I won't hold back."

"I don't expect you to," Oliver said, already walking towards the League. He did not stop walking until he was face to face with Batman and punched him. "The hell you think you're doing in me city, Rodent?" he demanded. "I thought I told you specifically to stay out of Starling City. You lost your rights to come here when you refused to help out when this whole thing started. As for the rest of you," he turned to the rest of his comrades, "Flash and J'onn aside, I don't remember giving any of you permission to be here either. My city, my rules, remember?"

"If I recall. You gave me permission to be here," Hawkgirl said, twirling her mace.

"After you were already here without my permission to begin with, on the understanding you would only get involved if something happened," Oliver replied.

"Something did happen," Green Lantern said. "Several things actually. One of which included you getting attacked by Shadow Thief." Lantern's glowing green eyes narrowed. "Hawkgirl and I have a score to settle with him."

"As do I," Kaiba said. "But then, I also have a score to settle with that glowing Boy Scout over there." Blue eyes burned proverbial holes into Superman's outrageous uniform.

Oliver snickered. "Glad to know I'm not only one who calls him that."

Superman remained unmoved. "You cast a spell on me."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and Blue Eyes White Dragon growled deep in her throat. "You got in my way," Kaiba hissed. "You weren't supposed to be there at all. I told you specifically to stay away. You blind my senses. If I hadn't been able to cast _Ring of Defense_ in time, I would've been out for the count leaving both myself and my kohai vulnerable to attack."

Yugi's eyes grew round. He had forgotten that. _Ring of Destruction_ was a Trap that inflicted damage on both parties equal to the target's attack points. Kaiba was powerful, but he was not invulnerable. Both Yugi and Kaiba knew Superman could withstand much more physical abuse than Kaiba could alone. If Kaiba had not been able to summon _Ring of Defense_ , then Kaiba would have suffered the same damage as Superman and probably would have lost his life in the process.

With no one able to fight back, the Shadow Thief would have run free. Oliver was still learning how to use his Shadows and had been especially affected by Shadow Thief's sickening presence. He could barely move when Yugi had arrived and that was after Shadow Thief had left. Oliver would not have been able to defend himself had Kaiba fallen. All of this would have happened simply because Superman had ignored Kaiba's command and interfered.

"That still leaves us with questions that need to be answered," Batman said, refusing to rub his swelling cheek where Oliver had punched him.

"Like what?" Jounouchi demanded, finally untangling himself from Wonder Woman's lasso with some effort. He pulled his Deck out from his pocket and slid it into the slot on his Duel Disk. He grinned when he heard the sequence activate and readied himself to duel just in case. He could feel Flame Swordsman and Red Eyes Black Dragon rumble in the back of his mind, ready to join the fight should they be summoned.

"How about where on earth are we?" Walter asked.

"Not on Earth," Bakura said, crossing his arms. "This is the Field Spell _Mountain_ , if I'm not mistaken." He glanced at Kaiba who smirked in satisfaction. "It's a part of the Shadow Realm."

"And how did we get here?" Diggle asked, lowering his weapon but not holstering it.

"I brought you here," Kaiba said.

"How?"

Bakura sighed in annoyance so Ryou explained. "Basically, the Shadow Realm exists in every reality and dimension in space. In many ways, it holds space and time together, unseen but with visible effects. A Field Spell pulls a part of the Shadow Realm over the current reality the Shadow user who plays it exists in as well as anyone he or she sees fit to include. The best explanation would be the Field Spell slips under our feet separating us from Earth and puts us all in a separate but related space. Much like the way saran wrap covers a plate of food."

"There are two of them?" Green Lantern murmured, staring at Bakura and Ryou in surprise.

"Oh yes, that's right. We never got to speak face to face," Bakura said, leering. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bakura, former tomb robber now Thief of the Dark Triad of the Shadow Court."

"And I'm Ryou," Ryou said with a small smile, waving in a friendly manner. "I'm the Scribe of the Dark Triad."

"Tomb Robber?" Wonder Woman murmured in disgust.

"Are you twins or are you like the Pharaoh and the King?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Well, considering Marik and I are interested in fucking the shit out of him soon," -Ryou eeped and slapped his hands over his bright red face staring in horrified shock at Bakura who was pointing directly to him- "I'm glad to say we aren't related. Minus the simple fact that I'm his former incarnation."

"I...did not need to hear that," Lantern said, rubbing his face in embarrassment.

Bakura merely shrugged. "You asked."

"Former incarnation?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes. Long story short, I was possessed, died, Ryou was born, reunited with my spirit and we've been inseparable ever since." Bakura grinned and looped and arm around Ryou's neck.

"Although I don't remember it going that smoothly, that...is true, I suppose," Yugi said awkwardly.

"In a very non-detailed, non-violent sorta way," Jounouchi agreed.

"Any more stupid questions?" Kaiba asked.

"How about why you brought us here in the first place," Hawkgirl said, hefting her mace.

"Or, how about we play a game," Yami said, stepping forward.

"Yami, no," Yugi said, grabbing his other half's arm. "No Games."

"As hesitant as I am to admit it, I agree with Yugi this time. I just got out of a Shadow Game and I'm not overly eager to get involved in another so soon if I can avoid it," Kaiba said.

"I hear your opinions, and know your hearts," Yami said, bowing his head. "But, if we are to work together on this instead of fighting amongst ourselves when we have the same enemy, it will only be detrimental to all parties involved except the enemy. The last thing we need is a fight we don't need to weaken us when we need to be strong. This could very well be what he wants. As long as we're fighting each other, he can do whatever he wants unchecked."

"Yeah, but still," Jounouchi said, scratching his head with the hand not wearing his Duel Disk. "I'n't that a bit extreme? I mean-"

"What're the rules?" Oliver asked, gaining several startled looks from both the Shadow Court's side and the Justice League's side.

Yami smiled. "It's simple. Each side takes turns asking questions that the other side must answer honestly. If the answer in unknown or nonexistent, then the question is rendered moot and the answering side may take their turn to ask."

Oliver nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds reasonable." Green eyes met crimson evenly. "And if someone lies?"

"Then the Shadows will judge them," Yami said seriously.

"That hardly sounds fair," Superman said. "Why must the liar be judged by your powers and not ours? We hardly understand what your powers are let alone how they work."

"A fair point," Diggle said. "I can't say I'm fond of unknown judgements myself."

"Nor am I," Walter said.

"Then I suggest only Shadow users and Justice League members be subject to the Game," Shaadi said, speaking up finally. "The Justice League will ask a question we of the Shadow Court must answer truthfully. Then we ask the Justice League a question they must answer truthfully. And to keep a fair balance of power," he said, pale brown eyes glancing to Oliver, "I propose Oliver act as the mediator between both parties seeing as he is both a Shadow user and a member of the Justice League."

"I'll settle for that," Flash said, nodding.

"As will I," Wonder Woman said.

J'onn and Green Lantern nodded as did Bakura and Ryou. Yugi, however, hesitated before joining the others in agreement. He had no desire to bring harm on anyone if he could avoid it. But he could see Yami's arguement and Shaadi's changes to the Game's setup did make it fair for everyone. Finally, he sighed in defeat.

Oliver spoke up first. "What about Walter and Diggle? And the bodyguards Isono?"

"Bodyguards Isono?" Jounouchi muttered, snickering. Even Mokuba grinned, smiling and waving to the two loyal bodyguards.

"They will keep us in check," Kaiba said, slowly warming to the idea. "Kohai," he said to Oliver, "you will act as the mediator with Walter and Diggle as your advisers. It will be your job to make sure the questions asked stay appropriate and on topic and do not drift too far into personal subjects. Fuguta and Roland will enforce your decisions and prevent any outbursts from either side."

"What about your dragon?" Superman asked, nodding to the Blue Eyes White Dragon still perched comfortably on the ridge.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon rumbled deep in her throat, lowering her head so it came even with Kaiba's. The two stared into each other's eyes for several moments before Kaiba's face grew vaguely pained. "I will dismiss her if I must," Kaiba said reluctantly. "But I would rather not." He sighed gustily. "Besides, even if I did dismiss her, she would still summon herself back here if she felt I was in danger."

"Why would you be in danger?" Batman asked, voice hard. "Do you plan on lying to us?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and glared hard at the cowled superhero. "Some answers I know but cannot speak for reasons that are my own. Should you try to force me to speak, I'm not sure what will happen. If Blue Eyes decides to summon herself in my defense, I cannot and will not stop her."

"That doesn't seem fair," Walter said. "You can summon a beast in your defense but the Justice League cannot."

"No, we can," Wonder Woman said, calmly looping her lasso back to her belt. "If I am attacked by someone like Kaiba, then my goddess has given her word to come to my defense."

"Why me?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"Has the Game begun?" Wonder Woman asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Kaiba's eyes darkened and his lips pulled upwards, accepting the challenge.

Walter nodded. "Very well. Then two teams of six. Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Mokuba, and...I'm sorry, but I seem to have trouble pronouncing your name," he said to the blonde Shadow user.

"Jounouchi," Jounouchi said. "You can call me Joey if it helps."

Walter smiled. "Joey it is then. All of you will be on one side. Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, J'onn, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Flash, you will all be on the other side. Each team will only ask one question. Not one question per person, but one question per team per turn. Is that clear?"

Oliver nodded with everyone else. "Fine by me." He looked around. "Be nice to sit down for this though. I get the feeling this may take a while."

Bakura grinned. "I hear the ground is good at supporting weight, or so I've been told. You should try using it sometime. I hear it works wonders."

"No need to be snarky about it," Oliver grumbled.

"Wait. Aren't you going to dismiss your dragon?" Flash asked Kaiba.

Kaiba winced and glanced at Kisara. He truly did not want her comforting presence to leave; but in order for the Shadow Game to be fair, she had no choice but to do so. The Regent nodded reluctantly. Kisara crooned and nuzzled him affectionately, assuring him she understood and held no ill will, before shimmering out of existence. Mokuba took his brother's hand in silent physical support while Kisara took up her usual residence in Kaiba's mind. She would observe the Game as she usually did and act if she deemed it necessary.

"Now that everyone is ready," the Pharaoh said. "Game Start."


	34. Game Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Shadow Game of 20 questions begins and things get personal...too personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** There is a character missing from this chapter. I got a confused review from a reader and realized I should probably explain. I am aware this character is missing, but do _not_ panic. This character is missing for a reason. I promise it'll all be explained in next chapter. I do solemnly swear.

To their credit, no one flinched when the Pharaoh called the start of the Shadow Game. But the Justice League and the civilians did look around in confusion for a few moments, probably expecting something dramatic to happen.

"I don't feel any different," Flash said. "Did anything happen? I thought there was supposed to be this dome of darkness thing."

"Not necessarily, no," Yami said. "The domes of darkness you are referring to are not generally part of Shadow Games. They are an added component that is used mostly for intimidation and to keep other people who may interfere with the Game out. Most Shadow Games don't use those. Instead, they are played out in the open, in a way. A Shadow Game can be anything from a simple card game, to a board game, to a verbal debate, or even played purely in the realm of the mind and soul. But no matter what, no cheating is ever allowed. The person who loses the Game or cheats is forced to endure a Penalty Game of some kind which is typically either left up to the Shadows themselves or the victor of the Shadow Game to decide."

"Okay," Flash said nodding slowly. "So-"

"Our turn."

"Wait, hang on!" Flash exclaimed. "I didn't-"

"You asked a question and we answered," Yami said, grinning victoriously. "That means your turn is up and ours begins."

"The Pharaoh's right," Oliver said, holding back a smile. "You did ask a question and they answered it fair and square. It's their turn."

"Indeed," Walter agreed.

Bakura cackled. "Threw away your first turn like an amateur," he sang. "I suggest you think about your next question more carefully."

"We will," Superman said, not at all happy with their wasted opportunity.

Yami grinned. "Since I answered, it makes sense I get to ask the our question."

"It had better not be a stupid question, oh Ancient One, or I won't be happy," Bakura chimed.

Yami chuckled.

 _:Mou hitori no boku_.:

Yami turned to Yugi curiously. _:Yes, Aibou.:_

 _:Don't push to hard, please.:_ Yugi's soft violet eyes met Yami's crimson. _:We need them as allies not enemies.:_

 _:Of this, I am aware, Aibou,:_ Yami said.

_:Then try to keep the subject away from Kaiba. We already know this little adventure of ours is making both him and Seth unstable.:_

Yami nodded, glancing at Kaiba. _:Yes, I see what you mean.:_

Yami turned back to the Justice League and said aloud. "My question, and I'm sure I'm not the only one wondering this, is how did you found us?"

J'onn answered. "I slipped a tracking device in Walter's jacket pocket at the cafè."

"You-!" Kaiba froze, voice dying in his throat. He shook visibly for a moment before controlling himself. "I assume you were the man sitting at the table nearby," he said.

J'onn nodded. "I was and yes, I heard everything. And seeing as I have answered your question, I will ask my own."

"Go on," Kaiba said, crossing his arms and seething from being unable to detect the shapeshifting telepath when he had been so close to him.

"I believe the older man who stopped by the cafè during your meeting was the enemy we have been seeking, but I did not see him do anything that would warrant the reaction you had to him."

Kaiba's brows furrowed. "State your question plainly."

"What did that man do to you that made you react in such a way?"

"I will answer that," said Shaadi, stepping up to the front of the group. He slipped his arms into his sleeves, grasping his wrists comfortably. "He caught my Regent by surprise and initiated an unsanctioned Shadow Game deep in Kaiba's mind. That man's Shadow magic is significant and as such required almost all of my Regent's concentration to fight it."

"I see," J'onn murmured. "So because it was in Kaiba's mind as the Pharaoh mentioned earlier, there was no outward sign of the Game like there isn't now."

"As you say," Shaadi said, nodding his head. "My-"

"I got dis," Jounouchi interrupted. "Since the beginnin', before we even got 'ere, some guy named Lex Luthor has been causing us trouble. He's called the Regent over there on several occasions for what he claims to be 'business,'" Jounoushi said with air quotes. "The most recent one I know of was a one the day Kaiba left Japan for Starling City."

"Wrong, you stupid mutt," Kaiba interrupted.

"I'm _not_ a mutt, you bastard!" Jounouchi growled.

"Language, Joey, please," Walter insisted.

Kaiba smirked as Jounouchi cowered under Walter's disappointed stare. "We spoke again just before the first Shadow Thief attacked," he said, blue eyes narrowing. "He tried to talk to my kohai without my permission. When I arrived, he pulled me aside and mentioned an interest of buying shares in KaibaCorp."

Jounouchi hummed thoughtfully. "So basically, I guess my question is why the heck is Luthor here and what does he want with us?"

"Isn't that technically two questions?" Diggle said, raising an eyebrow.

"It sounded like two combined into one," Walter said.

Oliver nodded. "I suggest you pick one of those two and use that as your question," he said.

Shaadi sighed. "Very well. Why is Lex Luthor here in Starling City?"

"We were hoping you knew," Superman replied. "He doesn't usually leave Metropolis unless on urgent business. You're telling me you don't know why he's here either?"

Shaadi raised an inquiring brow. "Is that your question?"

"No!" Batman said quickly. "It isn't."

Shaadi bowed his head. "Choose your words carefully. Should we answer one of your...not-questions, then it will count as your turn."

Batman nodded. "Point taken."

"Back to our previous question," Hawkgirl said. "The guy behind all of this, what's his name?" 

Kaiba remained silent but turned to Yugi who nodded and answered for him. "The man's name is Ahkenadin. We have...a history."

"Care to ela-" the Thanagaran cut off abruptly as her windpipe suddenly closed.

"That would be the Shadows," Shaadi said. "They do not like it when a player tries to break the rules. One question per team per turn." He sighed. "Now that is our turn once more, I will ask my question. Do any of you know something about the knife the Shadow Thief stole from the museum exhibit several days ago?"

Green Lantern answered. "Not much. I know what it looked like and managed to track down the guy who originally recovered it, some archeologist name Carter Hill, but that's about it."

Shaadi hummed thoughtfully but did not speak again.

"I have a question," Wonder Woman said, shifting her stance to a more comfortable one.

"Yes?" Ryou said.

"Can you explain what you all are exactly?"

Ryou tilted his head. "I...I'll need you to be a little more specific."

"I mean," the Amazon princess clarified, "literally what are you? Your full names and titles, what you do, how old are you, basic things we should have started with."

"I thought we already told you all that when we first me," Yugi said.

"You told a few of us," Flash corrected, taking over, "and you didn't answer all of our questions. Just the ones you chose."

"You noticed then," Yami said.

"Yes," J'onn said gravely.

Ryou and surprisingly Bakura gazed at their Pharaoh for permission. Yami nodded. The rules of the Game must be honored. Clearing his throat, Ryou ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Well, alright then. I'm Ryou Bakura. My father was an archeologist and raised me in England. He wasn't home much and I don't really remember my mother." He glanced at Bakura hesitantly before continuing. "You'll forgive me, I just...we don't go around telling people all this often." He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "I am Ryou Bakura, Scribe of the Dark Triad of the Shadow Court under the Pharaoh, former bearer of the Millennium Ring and host of Bakura. I keep an official record of the Shadow Court's doings as well as keep an eye out for unusual Shadow activity in Europe and the Americas. Oh and I'm nineteen."

"And I," the darker copy of Ryou said, "am just Bakura. I am the Thief of the Dark Triad of the Shadow Court also under the Pharaoh. I'm the former spirit of the Millennium Ring, previous incarnation of Ryou here, master tomb robber of my era, and practitioner of Shadow magic. I help Ryou watch for unusual Shadow activity in both Europe and the Americas. And I suppose since I'm sort of not a ghost, I can easily say I'm 5,000 years old give or take a century or so."

Bakura examined his nails casually, enjoying the startled looks from his audience.

"Jounouchi here," the blonde Shadow user said, taking his queue from the two Darks. "Or," he nodded to Walter, "Joey if ya prefer. My full name is Jounouchi Katsuya, but don' call me that. It's weird." Yugi chuckled and Jounouchi grinned as he continued, warming up to the subject. "I'm the Knight of the Light Triad of the Shadow Court under the King. Damn that's a mouthful." He flipped his tongue around making Yugi laugh. Jounouchi smiled brightly. "I'm actually gonna have my birthday in a couple months but I'm still nineteen at the moment, unfortunately. Too young to drink 'ere."

Shaadi was next. "And I am Shaadi, the Advisor for the Triad of the Balance of the Shadow Court under the Regent. It is my duty to observe the continent of Asia for Shadow magic activity outside the norm. My age is..." He mumbled something in Arabic to which Yugi snorted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Flash said.

"I do not like repeating myself," Shaadi said simply.

Yami laughed. "Take it from me, he doesn't at that. Besides," Yami grinned, "you never said we had to answer in English. We just have been until now to be nice."

"...well shit."

"Flash, language, please," Walter chastised.

Oliver snorted trying to hide it behind a cough when Walter turned his gaze to him. "He's right, though. You never said they had to answer in English."

Yugi smiled, calming down. He felt Yami squeeze his shoulder and kiss his ear in quiet encouragement and began speaking. "I'm Mutou Yugi, co-holder of the title King of Games in the Duel Monsters subculture. I'm also the King of the Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom, human head of the Light Triad in the Shadow Court, and I'm nineteen years old."

"Well done," Yami whispered in soft Japanese into Yugi's ear enjoying the way his other half relaxed against him. "Conversely," Yami said in English, "I am the Pharaoh of the Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom, human head of the Dark Triad of the Shadow Court, other co-holder of the title King of Games in the Duel Monsters subculture, and," he tilted his head, "am also approximately 5,000 years old."

"You already know me as Kaiba Seto," Kaiba began, voice strong and even. "I am the Regent of the Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom, human head of the Triad of the Balance of the Shadow Court, and nineteen years old. My brother Mokuba is my Keeper," he added, placing a possessive hand on his little brother's shoulder, tugging him close. "He's fourteen. I think that about sums it up." He smirked. "Now you know why we don't go touting around all of our titles everywhere we go. It takes too much time and it's useless to anyone not part of our Kingdom in some way, shape, or form."

"You didn't mention Obelisk," J'onn said calmly.

Kaiba's smirk darkened. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"It...is though," Oliver said reluctantly. "He asked what you were."

"And we answered," Shaadi said. "Nothing else."

"I agree with Shaadi," Diggle said. "They did answer Wonder Woman's question and everything she specified."

"Yes they did," Walter said. "I think we can let it pass."

Oliver shrugged, feeling somewhat relieved. "Alright then," he said. "Your turn," he said, nodding to the Shadow Court.

"You said if someone like me attacked you," Kaiba said to Wonder Woman without preamble, "that your goddess would step in to defend you. What did you mean by that?"

Wonder Woman rested a hand on her lasso as she spoke. "I meant someone from a pantheon. You are a member of the Egyptian pantheon; true god or deified mortal, it doesn't matter. As a member of a pantheon, you are relegated to the position of a god and thus deserving of having my goddess come to my defense."

Kaiba blinked. "I'm not a god," he said.

"You are Set, the god of Chaos," Green Lantern said, careful not to make it a question.

"I _was_ Set," Kaiba corrected. "Set died 5,000 years ago. And as I recall, Set was also the god of many other things besides chaos."

"Nevertheless, you were deified by the Egyptian people and added to their pantheon," Wonder Woman said. "Thus you are viewed as a god."

"And as a member of their pantheon, you have mythologies surrounding you, such as guiding the dead to heaven," Superman said.

"Never believe everything you read, especially in mythology," Kaiba said, eyes narrowing. "I'm sure your Amazon would be the first to tell you mythologies are stories that have been changed and manipulated through time until only the bare bones remain."

"This Amazon belongs to no one," Wonder Woman snapped, "and while true, mythologies are just stories, they are typically based on truth at some level."

"Based on truth maybe, but not truth entirely," Kaiba countered. "I suppose you also believe I stand on Ra's ship and fight the serpent Apep, or Apophis, or whatever name you prefer, on the sun god's trip through the underworld every night. I suppose you believe I have the head of a sha, eat spinach obsessively, and hold crocodiles and hippopotamuses as sacred."

"Or murdered your own brother, Osiris, for the throne," Hawkgirl pressed, joining her fellow comrade-at-arms, "or attempted to seduce your own sister and brother's wife both before and after you killed him," her green eyes burning in fury, "or raped your sister's son, or-"

"That's enough!" the Pharaoh commanded loudly with all the authority he could muster.

"Those are personal attacks," Walter said. "The rules were to keep the questions on topic and away from personal attacks."

"If you keep on this track," Oliver growled to Hawkgirl, "then friend or not, I'll expel you from the Game."

"You won't have to," Yami said, eyeing the winged woman and Amazon hatefully. "If she keeps talking, the Shadows will punish them as they see fit."

"And they won't find any mercy from me," Yugi said, typically soft eyes hard with fury.

* * *

Mokuba was horrified by the accusations, but he was quickly distracted by his brother. He felt his big brother begin to falter, leaning further towards the Dark than he should. He gripped Seto's hand tightly and called his name, trying to pull his brother back and ground him. But he could feel Kaiba pulling against him, resisting him.

Then it was not Kaiba. He could no longer feel his brother. Or he could, but it was not...it was close, very close, but not...

"Yugi-kun," Mokuba called in Japanese. "Yugi-kun, something's wrong with Nii-sama. I can't reach him!"

"What did you say?!" Yugi cried. The young King's eyes darted to Kaiba and grew round. "Seth."

"What?!" Yami and Bakura exclaimed in shock.

"Seth?" Superman asked, echoing his companions' confusion. Then realization dawned on the entire group.

"Set!" Wonder Woman said, readying her lasso.

"Well don't just stand there, Pharaoh!" Bakura commanded. "Do something! He only answers to you anyway."

"Too late," Jounouchi called.

Oliver watched as the one called Seth crouched down, drawing the Shadows to him. They came readily, almost swallowing him whole. They had found cheats and wished to exact punishment. They perceived Seth's goal to be the same as their own and took advantage of the opening presented to them so freely. They gushed forth within the powerful Shadow user propelling him forward.

Oliver knew the Regent was bound by the rules of the Game and would have been held back by the Shadows if he'd broken them. He also knew that the only reason Kaiba was attacking now was because this was not Kaiba, and yet it was Kaiba. This was Seth who was and was not Kaiba. Kaiba was bound by the rules of the Game; however, Seth was not. The Shadows knew this and were using Seth to exact their Penalty.

Oliver could not move to stop Seth because the Shadows would not let him. This was a Shadow Game and the vigilante was as much bound by the rules as everyone else except Seth. All he could do was watch as Seth took over Kaiba's body and then was himself overwhelmed by the Shadows eager to exact punishment on those who had broken their rules. The only way to stop this was to drag Kaiba back so the Shadow Game's rules could take affect and prevent Kaiba from attacking.

But the Justice League and Shadow Court were still bound by the rules of the Shadow Game as well and could not act to stop the attack or defend themselves. All they could do was wait. All of this occurred within approximately four seconds. But four seconds was all it took for the Shadow to possess Seth and force him to leap forward in a quick attack.

Oliver's last thought before a flash of light blinded him was strangely wondering how they were going to get out of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I'm sure y'all have figured out which character is missing by now. Long story short, I wrote half the chapter before I realized so-and-so was missing and literally freaked out. But something told me to keep writing and see what happens. So I did and when I got to the end of this chapter, I was like, "Seth you sneaky bastard." So yes everything'll be explained next chapter. I promise.


	35. The Possessed Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mai meets Seth, the Shadows are possessed, and an interloper is sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** And just when things begin to calm dow a little bit, _more_ stuff happens. Yay~ Also, can I just say, Seth, Kaiba, precious babies.
> 
>  **IMPORTANT:** I'm thinking about writing a prequel of sorts to this like my two-shot _My Aibou_ , only longer. If I do this, it'll definitely be another multi-chaptered fic and will deal with Seth, Atem, Kisara, and the gang from Ancient Egypt. What do y'all think? Yay or nay?

To say Mai Valentine was annoyed would be a vast understatement. She was absolutely _livid_. One minute she was worrying about her Regent stuck in a psychological Shadow Game, then the Justice League decided to barge right in like they owned the place, and now everyone vanished. She was lucky enough to be a Shadow user so she could sense the Field Spell activate, but for some inexcusable reason, she had not been included in the Spell. But of course, everyone else was. Literally, everyone else. Even Kaiba's bodyguards had been taken leaving her alone in an empty hotel room.

She knew Kaiba had been the one to cast the Spell. He had a very distinct Shadow signature. It was dark and chaotic and smelled of lightning and, strangely cyprinum. That was a scent she rarely smelled around Kaiba except during Court or on other rare occasions. It was a scent she associated with Kaiba when he was stressed or filled to the brim with Shadows, which incidentally usually happened when he was stressed or unbalanced in some way.

She had smelled it strongly when Akhenadin made his impromptu appearance during their meeting with Oliver, Walter, and Diggle at the _Java Script_ cafè. It had been so sudden and intense, she had felt herself react instinctively, grabbing Mokuba and pulling him towards her. She still did not know what had compelled her to do that. If she had been fully aware of the situation, she would have done so anyway; but she had not been fully aware. She had not recognized Akhenadin. She had just known that the man smelled of an unsettling combination of death and mold and he had scared Kaiba almost shitless.

She had never seen her Regent look so scared, not even when Mokuba had been taken from him. Plus, the cyprinum scent had intensified, almost drowning out Kaiba's ozone scent. It had been disconcerting; not frightening, just disconcerting. She could still smell Kaiba's Shadows but it seemed to her that the cyprinum Shadows were mingling with Kaiba's to the point they were almost one and the same.

Now, she was smelling the cyprinum Shadows again and this time, they were moving separately from Kaiba's. She stepped into the hotel common area to have more room to move and slipped into a defensive stance just in case. But the more Mai thought about it, the more she realized didn't feel scared. In face, she felt calm, relaxed.

"Hello?" she called to the cyprinum Shadows.

"Mai."

Mai started. That was Kaiba's voice, or it sounded like it. But there was something about it that sounded older, more powerful, and yet softer. It was Kaiba, and it wasn't Kaiba.

"Who are you?" she asked. Then she paused as it suddenly clicked into place and she fell slack in surprise. "Seth?"

The Shadows became visible, coalescing to a form that was vaguely Kaiba's. Mai watched the process in awe. When the Shadows became solid, crystaline blue eyes she always associated with Kaiba appeared where Seth's eyes would be. The Shadow Seth nodded.

"How..." Mai shook her head. "That's not important. What is important is why you're here. Where's Kaiba? I felt him cast the Field Spell." She crossed her arms and pouted. "But he didn't include me."

Something in Seth's eyes made Mai pause. "No, he did include me," she whispered beginning to understand. "You didn't."

Seth nodded.

"Wha- Why?" Mai demanded angrily. "I'm his Sorceress. I answer to him."

Seth's eyes dropped to Mai's side where she kept her Deck secured in her holster before flicking back up to her eyes. Mai hesitated before unbuckling her holster and taking out her Deck. It was warm and familiar to her Shadow senses, smelling sweetly of roses and wind. Mai's dark blue eyes lifted back to Seth's suspiciously.

Seth nodded silently and Mai took that as a command to shuffle through her Deck. She passed several cards before Seth's hand stopped her, pointing to the Trap card _Dramatic Rescue_. Mai pulled that card out of her Deck and moved to reholster her Deck when Seth stopped her again, gesturing for her to continue. Intrigued, Mai began shuffling through her Deck again keeping _Dramatic Rescue_ separate from the other cards.

Again, Seth's hand hovered over a card. This time the chosen card was Harpie Lady. Mai obediently withdrew that card and went back to shuffling. This time, Seth stopped her at Harpie's Pet Dragon which she also withdrew. She shuffled one more time and Seth pointed to the Spell  _Rose Whip_. When she was finished removing that card, Seth pointed to _Dramatic Rescue_ and Harpie Lady, indicating he wanted her to switch the order of the two cards.

When it seemed Seth was no longer interested in her Deck, Mai looked at the four cards she had drawn they were, in the order Seth specified: the winged beast Harpie Lady, the Trap card _Dramatic Rescue_ , the monster Harpie's Pet Dragon, and the Spell card _Rose Whip_. She was beginning to comprehend what Seth wanted.

"What happened?" Mai demanded of the Shadow Seth sternly.

The Shadow phantasm pointed to Mai's Deck once more and she shuffled through it. He stopped her when she drew Amazoness Queen, pointed to it and the Harpie Lady still in Mai's small, separate pile.

"Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl?" Mai guessed. Seth nodded. "What about them?"

Seth's form shifted and his head lifted, gazing off to the side, distracted by something. He turned back to Mai pointed to the two cards again before forming the Blue Eyes White Dragon card in his hand. His movements were becoming less sure and more rushed as if he was running out of time.

"Kaiba," Mai said. Seth nodded once more. "Kaiba's going to attack Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl?" Mai asked. Seth hesitated before pointing to Harpie Lady and the Amazoness Queen insistently. "Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl attack Kaiba," Mai said, encouraged by Seth's nod. "And Kaiba fights back."

Seth formed another card, this time _Lullaby of Obedience_ , placing it over the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Mai's eyes grew round. "Something takes over Kaiba's mind?"

Seth nodded with what seemed like reluctance. Mai narrowed her eyes. "You take over his mind. Why?"

Seth summoned a third card, this one _Ring of Defense_. "To defend him from something?" Seth nodded. "What?"

Seth drew a final card just as his eyes dropped back to Harpie Lady and Amazoness Queen. Mai studied the new card with trepidation.

" _Final Turn,"_ she murmured. 

Her thoughts raced to piece together what was going on. She blinked and studied her own cards.

"Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl attack Kaiba in some way," she began slowly, "you defend him by taking over his mind."

She paused when Seth started, turning his unearthly gaze back to the side, watching something only he could see. When he turned back to Mai, his eyes begged her to hurry up and understand.

"You want me to help Kaiba," Mai said firmly. Seth nodded. "And you want me to use these cards," she held up her small, separate Deck minus Amazoness Queen. Seth nodded quickly, banishing his cards. "In this order?" she asked, holding up her hand so Harpie Lady lay face up on top, _Dramatic Rescue_ was in the middle, and Harpie's Pet Dragon next, and _Rose Whip_ at the bottom of the pile. Seth nodded vigorously and quickly vanished.

If Seth was leaving in a hurry, that meant Mai had to hurry. She replaced Amazoness Queen back in her Deck and holstered it, holding her four chosen cards in her other hand. She drew Harpie Lady's card and called her.

"Harpie Lady, assist me," Mai said. The air shimmered and Mai saw Harpie Lady appear before her, the winged beast's long maroon hair tumbling over her feathered shoulders. "Take me to Kaiba and the others," she commanded.

The winged beast bowed then took flight. Mai grasped Harpie Lady's leg talons. She watched the air around her shimmer as her summon brought her into the Field Spell. Harpie Lady flapped her feathered arms and chirped drawing Mai's attention to a nearby ridge where her friends and the Justice League stood.

She had a moment to comprehend the sight before she smelled Kaiba become surrounded by cyprinum scented Shadows. Then those Shadows were quickly smothered by darker Shadows that smelled faintly of jasmine and something else. These Shadows had probably started out under the Pharaoh's command but were now acting of their own accord. The only reason the Shadows would break from the original user's control was if the rules of a Shadow Game had been broken and they were enacting a Penalty Game without guidance.

For some reason, the Shadows were using Kaiba to exact the Penalty Game. But, she remembered, it was not really Kaiba right now, was it? The cyprinum scented Shadows made it clear it was Seth in control of Kaiba's body. So the Shadows were using Seth to enact the Penalty Game. Judging by the direction Seth was racing, the Penalty Game was against Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. And Seth had charged her to stop this.

Mai felt her Trap card warm in her hand. Seth had known Wonder Woman was an Amazon and anticipated the Trap would want to activate in her defense. "Let's hope you're right Seth dear. _Dramatic Rescue_!"

The effect was instant. Seth was stopped mid-stride and tossed back to the other side of the ridge where Shaadi caught him. Mokuba raced to his big brother's side as did Yugi. But the King, along with almost everyone else looked up to where Mai hung from her Harpie Lady's talons.

May took her chance to activate the second part of her Trap. "Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

The maroon dragon roared to life, exalting in the power boost from the Field Spell, Harpie Lady, and the perceived Harpie Lady, Hawkgirl. It dove down to land on the ridge line between the Shadow Court and the Justice League, buffeting Oliver, Walter, and Diggle as well as Kaiba's two bodyguards standing within range.

"Mai!" Jounouchi hollared. "But...I thought-"

"What Jounouchi? Didn't miss me?" Mai half teased. She tensed when Kaiba stood up. No, not Kaiba. The cypirnum scent indicated Seth was still present but smothered under the Shadow Game's control.

She had never met Seth face to face before today. But seeing him now, even if he was not in full control of himself at the moment, she felt sympathy for him. Knowing the Regent was likely not at the top of his game after fighting an intense psychological Shadow Game in his own mind, Seth had chosen to suffer the control of the Shadows in place of Kaiba. She knew how Kaiba felt about controlling other people or monsters outside of a harmless Duel Monsters game, not to mention being controlled himself, and could only guess how Seth felt. Still, Seth was taking the brunt of the control, protecting Kaiba from the negative affects as best he could.

But the Shadows would not let themselves be cheated of exacting punishment for breaking the rules of their Game. That meant the Game itself had to be called off or its affects nulled. Mai could do neither at her power level, but she could put up the good fight while someone else put a stop to it.

" _Rose Whip_ ," Mai said, equipping her Harpie Lady with the Spell. Harpie Lady grinned as the thorned whip appeared in her hand. "Now, Harpie Lady, Harpie's Pet Dragon, keep him back."

The dragon roared as both it and the Harpie rushed Seth who was compelled to attack in return. The Shadows possessing Seth were furious an interloper would dare try to stop them from exacting the required punishment. Mai blinked when Seth did not summon any Spells, Traps, or Monsters to defend him. Instead, he raised his arm allowing Harpie Lady's Rose Whip to wrap around it, using it and his greater weight to slam the winged beast to the ground. He then slung her into Harpie's Pet Dragon knocking it back, clearing a direct path to Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. He began running for them again. Only to be stopped by Harpie's Pet Dragon's tail slamming into his stomach.

"What's going on?" Walter demanded.

"Seth, what're you doing?!" Oliver cried, leaping into the fray. He did not make it far before he was stopped by Diggle.

"Stay outta this," the ex-arm Ranger said.

"He's my-"

"That," Diggle said, "is not Kaiba."

"I know who that is," Oliver growled. "I also know he's not in control of himself!"

"Seth! Stop this now!" the Pharaoh commanded. "That's an order."

Seth glanced at the Pharaoh, pain and fear reflected in his clouded blue eyes for a moment. Then it was gone and Seth very deliberately looked away and attacked the nearest Harpie.

"Regent!" Shaadi called.

"Spread out," Superman said. "Surround him."

"Wait!" Yugi screamed. "Stop, please!"

The King's cry went unheard. The balance had tipped too far to the Dark and Yugi was loosing his hold, drowning in Darkness. He staggered and fell to his knees, hugging himself as he struggled to hold his own against the tide of Dark Shadows.

"Stop," he whispered.

Yami blinked, dazed by the sudden euphoric rush of influence he received from the imbalance of power in the Court. He was vaguely aware of the light in the Field Spell beginning to fade. He could feel Yugi crying in his mind and tried to reach out to his other half. But it was hard, harder than it should be. It felt like DOMA all over again.

That thought terrified him, shaking him to his core. Yugi. Yugi came first. He could not loose him. Not again. Never again.

He turned and ran for the other half of his soul. He could feel Yugi slipping away and it was killing him, literally. He could not stand living without Yugi.

"Aibou!" he called, reaching for his other half.

"Mou hitori no...boku," Yugi whispered.

Their eyes met for a moment. Yugi smiled.

* * *

This was not supposed to happen.

Seth felt Kaiba fight back, adding his strength to Seth's. But there was only so much Kaiba could do without succumbing to the possession like Seth was beginning to. The possession may not be absolute like the Traitor's had been, but with Kaiba's already delicate state of mind, damaged soul room, and exhaustion from the psychological Shadow Game, it was enough.

Seth could only take so much before he fell leaving Kaiba unprotected. And no matter how hard they tried, neither Seth nor Kaiba could speak. Their Shadow magic relied heavily on speech, specifically naming things. Without speech, they could not summon or cast Spells or Traps or summon Monsters.

Worse, they could feel the person behind them, guiding their movements, controlling them like a puppet. It was different than with the Traitor. Then, their awareness had been almost completely subverted leaving them lost and confused. This left them with their awareness entirely intact but with no command over their body. Just the need to attack, the lust for battle, the desire to exact a punishment for rules broken.

Kaib screamed inside his prison as the Shadows began to devour him from the inside. This was not supposed to happen. That person was not a Shadow user. They should not be able to do this. The very idea of someone with no connection to the Shadows doing this was unthinkable. The Shadows themselves were feeding off the person's taste for blood, egging them on.

Why was this?

The Shadows were tricky and sneaky and strictly enforced their rules, but they were never bloodthirsty unless dealing with a cheater or driven to a frenzy by an insanely powerful Shadow user...or a god...

It was not Obelisk. He would never threaten the balance like this. Ra would not. He was Yugi's deity and while a powerful ally, was not prone to warfare as the immediate solution to a problem. Osiris was Dark and, like Ra and Obelisk, could be violent. But he tended to keep to himself and rule in silence.

There were no other gods capable of...

But there were.

Kaiba knew and suddenly Seth knew as well. They had to act fast if they wanted to stop this before too much damage was done. Already they could feel Yugi fading. If they lost Yugi, then Yami, no longer bound to any object but to Yugi, would give up and follow the other half of his soul into oblivion and leave Kaiba alone. But the Regent could not maintain the Shadows alone. They would devour him, drive him insane, and eventually kill him if he were left to maintain the balance of all the powers alone. If he fell, the Shadows would be left unchecked until the three of them were lucky enough to be reborn.

Both Seth and Kaiba combined their efforts, working as closely as they could. Mai had done well keeping them in check, something Kaiba was both glad for but also frustrated by because he had failed to notice her missing.

Seth felt guilt for hiding Mai disappearance from his reincarnation but it had been necessary. He had felt something that had not belonged since he had been freed of the psychological Shadow Game and had done the only thing he could to keep Kaiba safe.

Superman flew at them. They dodged to the right, ducking a batarang and tripping Flash as he went. Hawkgirl came at them with her mace and he yanked the _Rose Whip_ still wrapped around his arm, thorns digging through his clothes and drawing blood, slinging Harpie Lady into the other avian woman. They saw Wonder Woman's lasso loop towards them and it took all of their concentration to slow down their movements, fighting the control as hard as they could.

It worked. The blessed rope looped around their neck, pulling taunt when Wonder Woman yanked. They coughed and stumbled but did not fall. Harpie's Pet Dragon used their distraction to plant a heavy claw on their chest, push them to the ground, and pin them down. It was working. They were succeeding. Now if only...

The telepath appeared in their vision and they knew they would succeed. The Martian leaned down and placed a hand on their forehead.

 _:Telepath!:_ they called, lashing out with their Shadows.

Golden eyes filling their vision widened. _:There are two of you?:_ Then the full force of their Shadows touched him and he cried out as they burned.

They had to hurry. _:It's not us! It's the Amazon's gods! It's-:_

They jolted in shock as the bonds holding them mute and commanding their body without their permission suddenly snapped. They were free. But how...?

"Well."

They turned electric blue eyes to the voice.

"I think I can safely say, I've never wounded a god from another pantheon before," Bakura said, eyeing the being on the other end of a long sword with a blocky handle and hand guard held by his Yadonoushi. "Or sealed one for that matter." Red eyes turned to the Kaiba and Seth still pinned beneath Harpie's Pet Dragon. "But then, I'm not a fan of possession either. Bad memories, you understand."

The being run through by the sword fell back to the ground with the sword still embedded in his gut. Bakura watched in morbid curiosity. After a moment, Ryou released the hilt. "Will he be alright?" Ryou asked.

"He's a god, Yadonoushi," Bakura said, studying the being like a scientist studies a new specimen. "He'll be fine."

Ryou sighed. "I admit, for a minute there I wasn't sure the Spell would work."

"Yes," Bakura murmured. "I had my doubts as well. But then," he glanced at Seth and Kaiba, then turned around to where Yami lay draped over Yugi's still body sprawled on the ground. "We couldn't afford for it not to."

"What...just happened?" Diggle asked, slowly easing his grip on Oliver's arm.

"Ask the Amazon," Bakura said. "He's," he kicked the impaled being at his feet, "one of her gods, after all." Blood red eyes met Wonder Woman's blue. "And the explanation had better be good."

"Very good," Shaadi said, joining Bakura and Ryou.

"I'll say," Jounouchi said, popping his knuckles. "If Yugi doesn't recover from dis... No, scratch that, even if he does recover from dis, I'll make you pay."

"I second that," Mai said, kneeling by J'onn and her Regent.


	36. Not-So-Good First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Justice League finally meet Seth and don't necessary get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Couple of quick FYIs:
> 
> First off, no, Seth is not pathetic. You try splitting your concentration more than 5 different ways while using magic, keep up with a conversation, and fighting exhaustion. It's not easy. He's also not used to control. Kaiba's always in control so Seth's out of practice. Also, the cyprinum Seth's Shadows smell like is an Ancient Egyptian fragrance. Look it up.
> 
> Next chapter, we'll hopefully get to talk to Seth more, get Kaiba and Seth in a room together talking, and get the Justice League's sympathy. ...hopefully. These characters aren't exactly known for their obedience.
> 
> Lastly, the Ancient Egyptian Seth-centric prequel tp this is now a go.

"Wait!" Oliver said, moving to stand between Wonder Woman and the righteously infuriated Shadow Court. "Wait. What about the Game?"

"The Game ended when those two bitches broke the rules," Bakura said.

"Watch your language young man," Walter said firmly.

"If you were listening at all," Bakura snapped, "you'd know I'm _not_ a _young_ man. I'm older than you by several millennia."

"I _was_ listening," Walter said. "But quite frankly, I don't care."

"Look!" Oliver snapped. "I don't care how old anyone is. I want to know what happened to the Game. You are all breaking the rules right now and I want to know why the hell there isn't a penalty being exacted." He raised a preemptive finger to silence Walter.

"The Shadows were in the middle of doing just that when this," Bakura kicked the sealed interloper, "bastard interfered." He also held up a finger, staving off Walter's remarks. "Comment about my language and I will send you to the Shadow Realm mortal."

"What do you mean interfered?" Diggle demanded. "It looked to me like Kaiba or," he waved to the slowly recovering Regent on the ground, "whoever that is tried to attack the Justice League."

"I second that," Hawkgirl said, crossing her arms and glaring out from under her feathered mask.

"Yeah, well frankly lady I don' give a damn," Jounouchi growled, running back to help the unconscious Yugi and Yami. "You brought this on yerselves when you broke the rules."

"You keep saying that," Hawkgirl said, "and ye-"

"He's right," Oliver said. "You did break the rules, both of you." He turned to the two heroines sternly. "You crossed the line and asked questions that were both off topic and deliberate personal attacks, and you kept asking until the Shadows took matters into their owns hands."

"What are you talking about?" Hawkgirl demanded.

"Why don't we start with your explanation for what one of your gods is doing here in the first place, Amazon," Ryou said, brown eyes cold. "Judging from his appearance, I'm guessing he's Ares, the Greek god of war, am I correct?"

Wonder Woman nodded, still staring stunned at her fallen god. "Yes, it is. Although I do not know why he's here, unless he came to my defense."

"I find that hard to believe," Shaadi said, "considering it was he who was forcing my Regent to attack in the first place."

"What?" Superman gasped.

"Shaadi, go help the King and the Pharaoh," Ryou said. "They need your balance right now."

Shaadi nodded, reluctantly leaving his Regent with Mai and J'onn. He cast one last distrustful glance at the Martian and hurried to the two fallen monarchs where the two previously forgotten bodyguards were checking for pulses. Mai held Seth close to her body like a mother would. It was still Seth in control; the Shadows' scent had not changed. In fact, it had grown stronger. She could feel small shudders throughout Kaiba's body as Seth trembled, though whether from fear or exhaustion she did not know. She pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, hoping to help ease his tension and help him relax at least a little bit while she listened to the conversation around her.

"It's true," J'onn said, golden eyes pinned to the Regent. "I touched his mind and they tried to tell me."

"They?" Green Lantern said.

"Yes," J'onn said nodding. "Kaiba and one other."

"Ares?" Wonder Woman asked, not at all happy with the situation.

The Martian shook his head. "No. The one I sensed, he was Kaiba as much as he was not Kaiba."

"That doesn't make sense," Batman said.

"It's Seth," Oliver said, surprising most of those present. "I kind of met him in Kaiba's mind when Shaadi and I stopped the Shadow Game Akhenadin started."

"I assume that was when I lost touch with your mind," J'onn said.

Oliver shrugged. "That would make sense, yeah. Although we're gonna have to talk about the whole tracking my mind thing without my knowledge or permission later, by the way."

"Akhenadin," Hawkgirl said. "That's who you said was behind the deaths here."

Oliver nodded, eyes watching Seth in cautious worry.

"So, let's recap," Green Lantern said. "We've got an Egyptian god of chaos somewhere in Kaiba's mind," Mai ran a hand through Seth's hair, held him closer protectively, and glared at the superhero, "sentient Shadows with a rule complex," Bakura and Ryou snorted in dark amusement, "and an incapacitated Greek god."

"Don't forget her," Hawkgirl said, pointing to Mai. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"Yes," Ryou said, turning to Mai. "I've been wondering that myself."

Mai grimaced. "Kaiba cast the Field Spell and brought all of us here. Well," she corrected, "most of us anyway. He meant to bring me too but Seth held me back."

"Seth?" J'onn asked.

Mai nodded. "Yes. I think he knew about," she nodded to the fallen Greek god, "him and figured something involving you two," Mai glared at Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl, "would happen. So he held me back because he knew I had the ability to protect you and stop him."

"Protect us?" Wonder Woman asked, not sure whether to be offended or grateful.

"Why stop him?" Hawkgirl said. "And what is that?" She pointed to Harpie Lady currently perched beside Mai, feathered arms spread protectively over her mistress and Seth. Harpie Lady hissed and crouched under Harpie's Pet Dragon who grumbled deep in its throat.

"She's a harpie isn't she?" Wonder Woman asked, recognizing the monster from her mythology.

"Yes," Mai said. "She is. She's my favorite monster." Harpie Lady crooned proudly showing pointed teeth when she grinned. "And I stopped him because he wasn't in control of himself. Something else was in controlling his movements."

"Ares?" Wonder Woman asked, approaching Mai and the harpie carefully.

Mai shook her head. "Not at first. In fact, I'm not sure when Ares took control."

"It was the Shadows that started it," Oliver said. "They wanted to penalize you and Hawkgirl and I guess they saw Kaiba, or Seth, as a useful way to do that."

"I keep forgetting you can see the Shadows," Mai murmured.

"While you are correct, I'm afraid I have to edit what you said a bit." Ryou stepped forward and Bakura promptly used him as an armrest. Ryou sighed tolerantly but continued.

"The only reason the Shadows chose to use Kaiba as a a tool to dispense a penalty is because one," Ryou held up one finger, "he's their Regent and a natural channel for them at all times; two," he held up a second finger, "he's likely still recovering from Akhenadin's Shadow Game and not to mention tired from all that's happened so far which makes him more vulnerable to outside influences than usual," he lifted a third finger, "and three, you," he pointed to Hawkgirl, "and you," he pointed to Wonder Woman, "broke the rules by attacking him personally with verbal insults. Insults that struck too close to home making him and most likely Seth too hate you and momentarily wish you would suffer. All of that combined was just a perfect storm."

"The Shadows flooded Kaiba too fast for his weakened shields to stop them," Bakura said, picking up where Ryou left off, "and they ended up pushing his consciousness back. My guess is, Seth instinctively took control, effectively acting as a barrier preventing the full force of the Shadows from sweeping Kaiba's consciousness away entirely."

"It was more than that," Mai said, pulling Mokuba close when the younger Kaiba began tearing up with worry for his big brother. "When the Shadows took over Kaiba's body, they effectively cut off any control he had and used him as a living puppet."

Bakura winced. "I was afraid of that. I can see why they wouldn't take that too well."

"What do you mean?" Flash asked. "He looks fine to me. Maybe a bit winded like he ran a marathon or something, but not too bad."

"Let me put it to you this way," Ryou said. "Green Lantern, did you like it when Marik took over your mind?"

"The hell I did," Lantern growled out.

"Now imagine that happening while you're fully conscious and aware but unable to do anything to stop it," Bakura finished.

Flash's eyes widened, as did most of the Justice League's. "And this was caused by-"

"The Shadows desire to exact punishment on perceived cheaters," Mai said, allowing Mokuba to pull away from her to scoot over to Seth's other side.

Gray eyes stared up at Seth cautiously for a moment before Mokuba reached out and took one of Seth's hands between his own. Seth's eyes fluttered open shyly to gaze at the smaller hands around his. He met Mokuba's eyes and a small grateful smile graced his lips, his fingers tightening subtly around Mokuba's hand. Then his eyes closed again.

"And then this Greek bastard," Bakura hissed, "took advantage of the Shadows' thirst for blood and pushed the already possessed Kaiba the rest of the way until all the Shadows could think about was battle."

"Careful," Wonder Woman warned. "That Greek bastard you're referring to is my god."

"Yes, and what a mighty god he is," Bakura groaned sarcastically.

"I could say the same for the mighty Set," Batman said.

Diggle groaned, running a hand over his face. This is not what he had been expecting when he got up this morning. "Back to Ares," he said to Wonder Woman, "why the hell is your pantheon getting involved in all this?" Walter gave him a disappointed look for his language which Diggle deliberately ignored for the time being. "And you never said why Kaiba cast this Field Spell thing in the first place," he added to Mai.

"To minimize damage, of course," Shaadi said, walking back to the group with an unconscious Yugi cradled in his arms. Jounouchi followed close behind carrying Yami. "Anything that happens here," Shaadi said, "battles, Spellcasting, explosions, everything, none of it will translate to the real world. If a fully realized battle between our two sides broke out, the damage would be contained to this space."

"Yeah," Jounouchi drawled in annoyance. "'Cause we all know how good you idiots are at damage control."

Flash and Superman at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"I do not understand," J'onn said softly, kneeling so he could get a better look at the young man in Mai's arms. "If this is Seth," he said, studying Kaiba's body, "then where is Kaiba?"

He reached out to touch Kaiba's arm but was startled back when the young man flinched away, closer to Mai. "Are you awake?" J'onn asked softly. Seth nodded weakly. "You heard us talking," J'onn said. Again, Seth nodded weakly. "Can you speak yourself?" the Martian asked.

Seth sighed heavily. "It...is...difficult," he murmured.

"You should probably drop the Field Spell," Mai told him softly. "It's draining your strength maintaining it."

Seth twitched his head in a negative shake.

"She's right," Shaadi said, gazing worriedly at his Regent. "You are already weak as it is. The damage to Kaiba's soul room was significant. That alone must be taking much effort to heal."

Again, Seth twitched his head negatively.

"Protecting us," he murmured.

"Protecting us?" Wonder Woman asked. "From what?"

Seth did not speak, instead he just sighed in exhaustion and tried to stand. Mai knew better than to fight her Regent when he was in protective mode. Seth was probably just as protective as Kaiba was and, therefore, just as idiotically driven. Mai helped Seth stand, letting him lean heavily on her for support. After a few seconds, Seth pushed away and lifted his head revealing his blue eyes to the crowd.

J'onn was struck by the age behind those eyes when they passed over him. But the eyes did not stop on him, rather they settled on the Pharaoh and Yugi. Seth staggered over to the other Shadow monarchs, stumbling and forcing Mai to catch him before he fell.

"What's wrong wit' him?" Jounouchi asked, hefting Yami to a better position.

Shaadi all but rolled his eyes. "He is drained."

"The 'you idiot' at the end of that statement was audible to everyone, by the way," Bakura said.

"Shut up Bakura!" Jounouchi snapped.

Oliver watched Seth struggle to maintain his balance as he made his way over to the fallen monarchy. Kaiba's bodyguards moved to help Seth stay standing as he worked. The vigilante felt uneasy and when he reached for his Shadows, he began to understand why. Kaiba's horizon of power was too dark, the balance was tipped too far. Green eyes studied Yugi and Yami in sudden clarity. Yugi was probably suffering from the lack of power and Yami was probably intoxicated by it.

He used his Shadow senses to look at the King and Pharaoh and felt disturbed to see Yugi's torch guttering fitfully. It seemed to Oliver like Yami's darkness was literally devouring Yugi, smothering his flame. Then Seth walked into his field of vision and Oliver's eyes watched Seth place a hand on both monarch's foreheads just as his Shadow senses observed the Regent's horizon of power begin to stabilize. It was like watching a sunrise without a sun. It felt good and Oliver's Shadows calmed, accepting the return of the balance with greedy excitement.

"Oliver!" Diggle's voice rang in his ears suddenly.

Oliver jumped and turned to his best friend in surprise. "What?"

"You alright?" Diggle asked. "I've been calling you for the past minute."

Oliver blinked and noticed Walter staring at him oddly. He shook his head. "Just watching."

Diggle nodded and Walter asked, "Watching what?"

Oliver gestured to Seth. "Him. He's restoring the balance of the Shadows."

J'onn listened to Arrow's words curiously and opened his mind telepathically. He was greeted by a darkness that was wild and chaotic that felt like Kaiba's darkness. But this darkness was tempered by something, age and experience probably. Cautiously, anticipating the burn of touching Kaiba's, or was it Seth's mind, J'onn deliberately touched the sentient darkness.

He visually saw Seth stiffen before relaxing. Seth's Shadows curled hesitantly around J'onn's mental presence, careful not to touch directly. J'onn felt emotions he could almost put words to filter into his mind: curiosity, caution, distrust, and protectiveness.

 _:You said speaking was difficult,:_ J'onn said. _:Is this easier?:_ He felt hesitancy in Seth's Shadows and understood. _:You cannot form words.:_

Seth shook his head, pulling away from Yugi and Yami and turning to meet J'onn's eyes.

"What are you protecting us from by keeping us here?" J'onn asked.

Seth bowed his head and with obvious reluctance lifted his eyes and forced his Shadows to gather. "I am sorry," he whispered. Then J'onn's mind burned, but within the burn were images of the Shadow Thief in the hotel room they had been occupying.  

When J'onn came back to himself, Superman was steadying him and Flash looked ready to fight. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were standing on either side of their companion while Wonder Woman and Batman stood in front of him.

"Wait," J'onn gasped, rubbing his temples to ease the lingering pain. "It was not his fault." He stood up straight and met Seth's old eyes with his own. "It's his mind. It hurts to touch it."

"So it was _your_ mind J'onn felt when he first got to Starling City, not Kaiba's," Diggle said.

Seth shook his head as did J'onn. "No," the Martian said. "That was Kaiba's mind."

"But then-"

"Their minds burn my senses, possibly due to incompatibility," J'onn pondered aloud.

Seth shook his head once more. "Not so," he said, voice still weak but firm. "It burns because...you are not a Shadow user. It...is the raw power you feel that burns."

"So it _does_ talk," Batman commented flatly earning him a tired glower from Seth.

"Of course it talks," Ryou said, earning him a savagely hateful look from Seth.

"He is protecting us," J'onn said. "The Shadow Thief is at the hotel."

"Shadow Thief?!" Mai gasped.

"My stuff!" Jounouchi cried. "I left my stuff there."

Seth sighed and merely pointed to a small outcropping of rock on the closer side of the ridge where several bags were resting. Jounouchi blinked. "Dude, how'd you-?"

Seth rolled his eyes and muttered something incomprehensible. Jounouchi stared balefully at him. "You know, I may not understand the words, but I know when I'm being insulted."

Seth's lips twitched upwards ever so minutely as he leaned further into Isono Roland's support.

"If the Shadow Thief's there, then we need to stop him," Superman said, ever the boy scout.

Seth sighed and his shoulders drooped.

"I should also tell Artemis about Ares if she doesn't know already," Wonder Woman said.

Seth glanced at the sealed Greek god in disgust before dismissing him with a nod.

"I'll go as well," Green Lantern said.

"And you're my ride so I guess that means I'm going too," Flash said.

"We're not done yet," Batman said, staring hard at Seth. "I want to know about the things you did to earn such a bad record in mythology."

Seth visibly wilted, just barely holding onto a semblance of dignity.

"I'm staying," Hawkgirl said firmly, feather fluffing in a mountain breeze.

Seth glowered at her which she returned with equal force.

"Fine, Hawkgirl stays. Wonder Woman, take care of Ares, will you?" Batman said, taking command.

Wonder Woman nodded. "How long will the seal last?" she asked Bakura who shrugged.

"It depends," Bakura said.

"I could lift it myself," Ryou said thoughtfully, "but I don't think he could be handled easily without it."

Wonder Woman nodded and picked up the sealed god. Bakura whistled. "Nice strength you've got there, Amazon," he said.

"Well, you ready to go?" Mai asked. At the chorus of nods, she turned to Seth, placing a soothing hand on his back between his shoulder blades.

"Oh, before you go," Ryou called to the League. "See if you can catch Shadow Thief." Brown eyes darkened with hatred. "I want to know where Marik is."

Bakura looked at Ryou with pleasure. "Well, well, Yadonoushi," he purred. "You should let that side of your personality out more often." Bakura's crimson eyes darkened. "It's very attractive."

Jounouchi groaned muttering something about Darks. Seth glanced at the Thief and Scribe briefly in mild disgust. Then he waved his hand and the Justice League with the exception of Hawkgirl vanished, returning to the real world.

"What about us?" Walter asked.

"We will go down the mountain," Shaadi said, already walking. Jounouchi followed, easily keeping pace with Shaadi. Mai took the lead with Fuguta and Roland supporting Seth behind her. Mokuba took hold of Seth's hand once more and followed at a slower pace. Bakura and Ryuou took up the rear.

"Um," Diggle said, clearing his throat, "not that I'm against hiking, but is this necessary?"

"It is if you want to return to the real world in a place other than the hotel room, yes," Mai called back, steadying Seth who wobbled on a loose rock.

Hawkgirl humphed, spread her wings, and took to the air. Mai noticed the heroine and smacked her head. "Why didn't I think of that? Harpie's Pet Dragon!" The maroon dragon made its way over to her and she scratched it behind its feathery crest.

"You're tellin' me," Jounouchi said. He hefted Yugi over so he could slip two cards into a slot on his Duel Disk. "Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

A great black dragon with fiery red eyes appeared next to its summoner. "Hey buddy," Jounouchi said. "Mind carrying me and my friend 'ere?" The dragons growled and obediently crouched down so the two could climb onto its back.

"Hey sweetie," Mai said to her beast, "could you be a dear and carry Shaadi and Yami for me?" The maroon dragon crooned and lowered its head and shoulders so Shaadi could easily mount it. The Egyptian eyed the beast with visible trepidation. Mai had to nudge him not so gently towards it. "Go on."

Shaadi placed Yami on the beast's shoulders and climbed on behind him. Neither dragon took off immediately. Mai drew two more cards from her Deck and called out, " _Elegant Egotist_. Harpie Lady Sisters!"

Harpie Lady squawked happily when two more harpies appeared, one with stylishly cropped orange hair and the other with wild blue hair. The three harpies chattered excitedly until Mai called them to order. "Ladies, would you mind carrying these three fine gentlemen, please?"

Oliver paled as did Walter and Diggle. "Um," the vigilante said, "I think I'm quite happy with my feet firmly on the ground."

"I agree," Walter said.

"Nonsense," Mai said, waving away their protests. "I insist. This is faster. Unless you prefer to ride that," she said, pointing behind them.

The three men turned and stared in horror as Bakura and Ryou sat in either hand of a giant winged beast with the torso and head of a man and the lower body of a snake. The snake's head hissed at them.

"On second thought," Oliver said, "pretty ladies are fine by me."

Mai hummed in amusement and the three harpies converged on the men. The maroon haired harpie snagged Oliver with her talons, the orange haired harpie caught Walter, and the blue haired harpie sister caught Diggle.

"But what about Kaiba or Seth or whoever he is right now?" Diggle called, trying not to feel disconcerted by the fact he was currently dangling from the taloned feet of a winged beast who was carrying him away from the ground.

Seth closed his eyes and murmured something softly. The roar that followed was loud and startled the harpies holding the vigilante and his comrades. The other two dragons echoed back a greeting as the glittering white dragon that originally brought Kaiba here appeared once more. It landed and stared at Seth calmly, crooning.

"Oh," Diggle murmured.

Seth and the dragon stared into each other's eyes unmoving for several moments before Mokuba tugged Seth's hand, breaking the trance. The youngest brother mounted the dragon then Mai climbed on before helping Seth up. Seth gestured for Fuguta and Roland to join Jounouchi on the Red Eyes or Shaadi and the Harpie's Pet Dragon. When everyone was mounted, they all flew down to the gorge, gliding over the sea of clouds.

"Any idea where we're going?" Walter called over the wind. The harpie holding him swerved to the left to be closer to Seth, Mai, and Mokuba on the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Walter gripped the harpie's talons when the brief sensation of free fall very nearly gave him a heart attack.

Mai reached behind her and tapped Seth who was currently resting against her back and relayed the message. Blue eyes much too old for the body they inhabited turned to Walter before whispering an answer to Mai. The woman nodded and called back. "Oliver's place."

"How about the Verdant?" Oliver offered instead.

"I agree," Diggle called back. "It's more secure and large enough for everyone. Plus, we can set up mats for however many people need it."

Seth blinked tiredly but nodded nonetheless. The Blue Eyes White Dragon roared out a command echoed by the other two dragons and the harpies before swerving slightly to the right. The great winged humanoid-snake monstrosity carrying Bakure and Ryou made no sound, just followed.

Hawkgirl followed the group with the harpies who seemed to have taken a liking to her. They squawked and chirped to her, carrying on a conversation she could not completely understand. It warmed her heart to know not everyone disliked her. She joined the right side of the harpies' flight formation earning chirps of encouragement from them. Hawkgirl grinned. She would not mind flying with these lovely ladies of the wind one day when all this was over.

"Mai," Seth whispered, his soft voice almost lost in the rushing wind. "Thank you. From both of us."

Mai smiled over her shoulder. "Don't mention it. You just rest. I'll take care of everything else from here."

She felt Seth nod and relax against her in a light sleep. Mai felt the familiar sympathy rise in her chest again. Seth must be absolutely exhausted from everything. She wondered how Kaiba was doing, then dismissed the thought. Kaiba was probably resting in his soul room, rebuilding and fixing the damage Shaadi mentioned. Seth was probably helping where he could.

She shook her head, pulling her thoughts back to the present. She had to stay alert to know when they had arrived so she could wake Seth to dismiss the Field Spell. Then they could all get some sleep, well Seth would. She wanted to know what happened to their hotel room. Not to mention, she wanted her precious ride back. If someone even scratched her _Harpy_ , heads would roll.


	37. Twisted Truths and Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which men are stupid, truths are twisted, and history is messy and interconnected in surprising ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Well, this didn't turn out the way I expected. I didn't see that connection until I wrote it and was like, "WHAT?! NO! ...I approve." And went with it.

The moment the Justice League reappeared in the real world, the battle started. Green Lantern caught sight of the Shadow Thief first and blasted him with his ring of power. Shadow Thief dodged and melted into a shadow on the wall.

"Diana," Superman said, "take Ares back to Olympus. We've got it covered here."

Wonder Woman nodded and used the shoes Hermes gave her to travel back to Themiscyra. Superman waited until Wonder Woman was gone before speaking. "We should take this outside to avoid damage to private property."

"Since when did you care about that sort of thing?" Flash asked.

Superman never had the chance to respond before Shadow Thief grew from his shadow and attacked. Flash was there instantly and punched the solid shadow, tossing him back into the wall.

"Nice shot," Lantern called, sending another blast of glowing green power at the villain who simply disappeared back into the shadows only to reappear in front of Batman.

"So, the Justice League finally gets involved, hm?" it hissed, dodging Batman's punch. "About time. I was getting bored waiting for the Shadow Court to come out and play again."

"You know them?" Batman demanded.

Shadow Thief vanished reforming behind J'onn, grabbing his cloak and yanking him off balance. "But of course," Shadow Thief said, vanishing again. "They use the same power I do, if a different brand perhaps. But mine is far superior to theirs." He melted away again. "Which brings to mind," he rose in front of Superman, "thank you for taking that Trap of Kaiba's for me. Saved my life back there," he said, ducking when Superman grabbed for him.

"Saved you?" Superman said.

"Indeed," Shadow Thief hissed, unseen by the Justice League, but still heard. "If that Trap had activated on me, it would've killed me dead and I've got so much yet to do, isn't that right Green Lantern?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lantern demanded. J'onn landed next to his friend and reached out with his telepathy hoping to track the Shadow Thief's movements.

"Oh yes, that's right, you don't remember," the hissing voice continued. "Pity that. I'm sure Set remembers. Hard thing to forget after all, war.

"What are you talking about?" Lantern demanded, confused by all this.

Shadow Thief rose from the floor. "Then how about a parley? Since the Shadow Court didn't show, they missed their chance. Too bad really, their little friend isn't doing too well. He probably doesn't have more than two or three days before he drops dead."

"Marik, you mean?" J'onn asked. He saw into Shadow Thief's mind and gasped at what he saw. Marik was curled in a ball on the floor of a dark room and shivering. His eyes were vicious and showed determination, a strong will to escape, to live. But it seemed his body was not in good shape. J'onn's golden eyes narrowed. "What have you done with him?"

"Nothing," Shadow Thief answered. "We didn't have to do anything. The Pharaoh put Marik in the state he's in."

Flash tensed. "The Penalty Game."

"Yes," Shadow Thief hissed. "I see they told you about the different types of Shadow Games. So, interested in a parlay or not?"

"If we say no?" Green Lantern asked.

Shadow Thief actually looked offended. "Would you? Why Lantern, you wound me. Wouldn't you like to know why my benefactor is interested in this city?"

"Arrow's not here," J'onn said.

"His loss then. All we want is a simple trade," Shadow Thief said. "Give us what we want, and we'll leave, no questions asked."

Superman stepped forward. "Why should we trust you?"

"Why do you trust the Shadow Court?" Shadow Thief asked. "They speak in riddles, answer questions without actually answering them, and keep secrets that you know are dangerous. They are a variable, an unknown. At least I am a _known_ villain."

Flash hesitated. "Guys, he does have a point."

"Your friend is quick," Shadow Thief praised. "Although, considering who he is I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Superman looked at Batman who narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he said to Shadow Thief. "What do you want?"

"We're not agreeing to anything yet," Green Lantern said, glaring at Batman.

"Right," Superman said quickly. "We just want to know what you want. We'll decide then."

Shadow Thief bowed. "But of course." He stood straight and said simply. "Give us the one called Set."

"The Egyptian god of chaos?" Superman said.

Shadow Thief cackled. "So you at least know of him."

"Met him," Batman corrected.

"So you know he's Seto Kaiba. Good." Shadow Thief made a show of thinking. "My benefactor wants Set kept under lock and key to prevent him from causing any more mayhem than he already has."

"So, what?" Green Lantern demanded. "You killed innocent people to get his attention and you want to keep _him_ under lock and key? It seems to me like it should be the other way around."

Shadow Thief waved a hand. "No, no, the deaths were a tragedy but they were caused by the humans themselves tapping into their latent Shadows powers far to early. It drove them insane. My benefactor merely used those incidents to his advantage."

"I assume your benefactor is Akhenadin," J'onn said gravely.

Shadow Thief turned to the Martian Manhunter surprised. "So they told you that much, did they? I'm impressed. That's not a name they talk about willingly."

"Why not?"

Shadow Thief shrugged. "You're asking the wrong person. I'm just a simple thief with Shadow powers."

"And yet you serve Akhenadin," Superman pointed out.

"I don't serve _anyone_ ," Shadow Thief said fiercely. "I'm working with him because we have goals that happen to overlap. He's helping me and I'm helping him. When our goals no longer match, we'll part ways."

"Temporary allies, then," Flash said.

"Something like that, yes." Shadow Thief slithered closer. "So, do we have a deal? Set for Marik?"

"And information," Batman said firmly.

Shadow Thief shrugged. "I can't answer much, but if you come to the meet, Akhenadin will be there. He can answer all of your questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Superman asked.

"Because he wants Seth gone," J'onn said. "He needs the Regent for something."

"Seth? Ah yes, Set's Greek name. It's true, though," Shadow Thief said casually. "I do need him; Set, that is."

"That's where your goal coincides with Akhenadin's," Green Lantern said.

Shadow Thief nodded. "Yes. We agreed that after Set's capture, I would get what I wanted from him then turn him over to Ahkenadin to be neutralized."

"Killed?" Flashed demanded.

"We don't do killing," Superman said firmly. "That's not how we work."

"Bad choice of words," Shadow Thief groaned, scratching his nonexistent hair. "By 'neutralized' I meant locked away so he doesn't cause any more chaos than he already has. Chaos isn't fun, guys. Not even for villains. Even we have some sort of order."

"And Akhenadin can do this," Green Lantern said.

"He can," Shadow Thief said. "He did so once before when Set went overboard in the past. Killed his own lover, tried to destroy the world, and ended up killing his best friend when the guy tried to stop him."

"Best friend?" Flash said, morbidly curious.

"And relative as it turned out," Shadow Thief confirmed with a nod.

"What about Akhenadin," Batman pressed. "How does he fit into all this?"

"He was Set's father," Shadow Thief said. 

Green Lantern gasped. "Father?"

Shadow Thief nodded. "Akhenadin didn't act on Set's insanity at first out of familial love. But when Set went too far, he had no choice. Cost him his life last I heard. So you can see how he feels responsible for his son's madness."

"And he wants to do the same thing now," Flash said. He sighed gustily. "This is so friggin' complicated."

"So," Shadow Thief said. "Do we have a deal? Set for Marik and any information we can give you?"

Batman and Superman looked at each other and their comrades. J'onn however did not. "I do not believe you are telling us the whole truth," J'onn said.

"Well," Shadow Thief said, "I can't tell you everything at once. I have to have _something_ to trade."

"J'onn?" Green Lantern asked.

The Martian shook his head. "I disagree with this. When I met Seth, when I touched his mind, I saw no evil in it. Just sadness, guilt, and loneliness. It did not feel like insanity."

Batman hesitated. "We'll do the meet," he said to Shadow Thief. "But we want the information before we do any trading."

Shadow Thief considered a moment. "Fine by me. I'll talk to Akhenadin but I doubt he'll have a problem with it. Oh, and bring Hawkgirl along, if you would."

Green Lantern's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

The villain waved his arms defensively. "She's good with her head. Thinks first, acts later. That's a good thing to have at a negotiation."

"Can't argue with that," Flash said.

"Right then. See? That wasn't so hard," Shadow Thief said, snickering. "How 'bout we hold the meet somewhere nice and open, like the park downtown. It's in plain view, no hiding spots, and open in case things...don't work out."

"Fine by me," Superman said.

"Well then, nice talking to you." With that, Shadow Thief vanished.

* * *

"My Lady of the Hunt," Diana called. "I ask thee for assistance."

Diana bowed her head in respect when she heard the rustle of cloth. She heard Artemis gasp.

"Ares!"

"I ask you to hear me before you judge, my goddess," Diana said, kneeling before the divine woman. "My fellow comrades-at-arms were in the middle of a Shadow Game when Ares possessed one of the Shadow Court and forced him to attack us."

"What?" Artemis's voice was breathless with shock. "Why would... Who was the intended target?"

"Myself and Shayera Hol of Thanagaria," Diana replied.

Artemis hissed. "He would attack one of my chosen after being specifically commanded to wait."

Diana felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rise from the weight and intensity Artemis's ire. "My goddess," she began.

"Peace Artemis," a new voice said.

Diana instinctually raised her head and leapt to her goddess' defense. She paused when she beheld the newcomer. He appeared young but his sun gold eyes were old, older even than Artemis's doe brown. A cloud of soft white hair haloed his face. He wore white robes trimmed with gold and deep sky blue and sat astride a white, spirited stallion with a fiery mane. He gazed calmly at the two women.

Something in the Amazon Princess told her this was no Olympian but one of the older generation, a Titan. The only Titan she knew of who had an appearance like the sun on a clear day and kept horses as spirited and fiery-maned as the one this man sat astride was, "Helios," she whispered.

Sun gold eyes met hers for a moment and she felt stripped bare, all of her secrets laid out before him and she trembled. His eyes never strayed from hers, nor did he seem to realize his affect on her. He even smiled softly to her before gazing back at the goddess of the hunt when spoken to.

"Helios, what are you doing here?" Artemis demanded. "You know no men are allowed to step foot in this place."

"Then it is good my feet remain in the air," Helios said, smiling benignly. "I was sent here by Zeus to inform you Ares had gone missing." His eyes dropped to the unmoving god of war lying prone on the floor. "But it seems you have already both received the message and retrieved our errant Olympian."

"I have," Artemis said. "I have also learned Ares attacked one of mine."

Helios's eyes widened. "He..." The sun god stared at Diana. "He attacked you?"

"Myself and the Thanagaran Shayera Hol," Diana felt compelled to answer.

Helios closed his eyes and it was as if the sun's light filtering through the columns of the temple of Artemis dimmed. "I see. May I ask how this happened?"

"He possessed a member of the Shadow Court and filled him with the rage of battle," Diana said. "Granted the man desired to attack me for my," she hesitated, "my failure to control my tongue, but the actual attack itself was fueled by Ares."

Helios stiffened. "You mean he deliberately entangled himself with another pantheon?" he asked, looking to Artemis for confirmation.

Artemis nodded. "The Egyptian, yes." Earthen eyes studied Diana who felt intense pride and adoration for the goddess before her bloom within her heart. "Diana," Artemis said. "Which of the Court did Ares use?"

"The one called Seto Kaiba," Diana said. Artemis remained unmoved, waiting for her to continue. "He is the one we believe to be Set, or Seth."

"Set!" Artemis gasped. Her brown eyes dropped to Ares still lying prone on the floor. "Of all the gods to pick."

"But, that cannot be," Helios murmured. "Seth would never allow himself to be possessed in such a way again."

Diana turned to Helios, surprised by his words. Brilliant sun gold eyes were large and pained. "My lord?" she asked.

"Speak, Amazon," he commanded firmly. "This person you call Seth, is he tall? Does he have brown hair? And his eyes, were they blue?"

Diana blinked in surprise. "Y...yes. He's perhaps six feet tall as my friends would say with brown hair and blue eyes."

Helios seemed to wilt, the sunlight outside paling to a sickly glow. "Oh Ares, what have you done?"

"Helios," Artemis said. "You act as if you know Seth personally."

The god of the sun wavered before his shoulders drooped in defeat. "I did, although we never met face to face," he said softly. "I observed him on my daily treks through the sky but I learned what I know of him through one of my worshippers who knew him well."

"One of yours met him?" Artemis demanded.

Helios nodded. "Yes. Heliopolis was known for its sun worship. Even though it was Ra-Horahkty and the Dark Ones the natives worshipped, they at least acknowledged and respected me because of the Greek influence and trade along the Nile."

"Why have you not spoken of this? Why keep this a secret?" Artemis demanded. "Zeus should know of-"

"It did not concern him then or, until Ares' involvement, now," Helios countered defensively. "It was my worshipper who was involved with Seth, not one of his. My cult has always been small Artemis," Helios said, his stallion prancing in agitation beneath him. "Particularly after the Greeks began confusing me with and sometimes completely replacing me with your brother, Apollo. I cannot afford to be anything but protective of those who call themselves mine."

"What happened to him, lord Helios?" Diana asked, breaking up the burgeoning argument. "Your worshipper?" she clarified when Helios turned to her in confusion.

Helios lowered his eyes and again, the sunlight outside dimmed as if shaded by a cloud. "She," Helios corrected. "She found herself in Heliopolis-of-old due to unfortunate circumstances. While there, she found love, and death."

"He killed her?" Artemis asked.

Helios lifted his eyes, the solar fire burning brightly within them. "I never said that. She was murdered but not by him. I did not interfere then despite her prayers for me to do so because it would involve intruding on another pantheon. I lost her that day. Her soul never made it Hades, it remained with Seth and his pantheon." He sighed heavily with regret. "That is something I will forever regret. If I had acted as she wished me to, then things may not have ended as they had."

Artemis's eyes saddened. "I understand."

"You loved her," Diana asked.

"No," Helios answered quickly. "No, not like that. I was impressed at her loyalty to me and thought highly of her, but I did not love her. That honor belonged to Seth and Seth only." He lifted his head, eyes still heavy with guilt and age. "She gave up her chance to rest in Hades to stay with Seth forever in a form that was and was not her own." Sun gold eyes lifted. "She no longer answers to our pantheon but to Seth's."

"Can that even be done?" Diana asked. "Switching pantheons?"

"It happens all the time with converts," Artemis said. "It is why we are so protective of our worshippers. The Dark Ones were unique in that they never demanded worship or tribute of any kind. They merely existed and were worshipped because of it."

"And the new pantheon?" Diana asked. "How did that come about? Surely the gods and goddesses existed in some way."

"They did," Helios replied. "Set, Isis, Osiris, Atum, Anubis, and others existed and were deified later by those who heard their tales and looked upon them in awe. It's entirely possible one of the new pantheon started the myths themselves."

"This deification," Artemis continued, "made the former mortals immortal and enhanced their chances of rebirth. However, even through the cycle of reincarnation, the likelihood of a group who once knew each other being reborn and then meeting again at the same time and place is astronomically rare."

"But it has been known to happen," Helios said.

"And if it does," Artemis said, shrugging, "great things happen. They can be good or they can be terrible; but either way great things will happen."

She glanced down at Ares who was finally beginning to stir as the affects of Bakura's sword of sealing began to wear off. "In the meantime, go back and join your comrades. Should you require my assistance, I will honor my vow to offer you aid."

"As will I," Helios said. "I wish to see if this is the Seth I once saw through my worshipper's eyes."

"And if he is?" Artemis asked the Titan. "What will you do?"

"I will do what I failed to do before," Helios said. "Aid him."

He turned his horse to leave when Diana found the courage to speak up and ask the question that burned her throat. "My lord Helios," she called. The sun god paused and turned his golden gaze to her. "Your worshipper," Diana said, bowing her head respectfully, "if I may ask, what was her name?"

Helios held her gaze steadily for several moments before turning away. "Kisara," he said. "Her name was Kisara."

Without another word, he kicked his stallion and rode away, flaming light licking his sides and the horse's flanks like the sun's mighty corona.


	38. Seth's Side of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seth finally gives his side of the myths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I'm so sorry for the two day delay in posting this. I worked all day and partied most of the night on Halloween. My college town seriously knows how to celebrate Halloween right. And then Saturday, I kidnapped my roommates and made on, a foreign exchange student from France, carve her second pumpkin ever and roast/eat her first s'mores ever.
> 
> It was awesome. But because of that, I am posting this late. Forgive me? Would it make y'all feel better know I'm working on chapter one of the Ancient Egypt prequel already?

Arrow was thrilled to finally be back on solid ground. It was an intense relief partially because his shoulders and arms ached from where the harpie held him with her talons. He rolled his aching muscles experimentally trying to get the kinks out. The long haired harpie chirped at him before flying off to join her sisters who were all dismissed by Mai.

The three dragons Jounouchi, Seth, and Mai had summoned also disappeared, the Blue Eyes White Dragon slower than the rest. The white dragon remained long enough to nuzzle Seth adoringly. Seth looked torn between weeping and remaining stoic. Oliver could tell there was a story there but decided not to ask.

The statuesque winged beast with a snake as its lower body vanished next leaving Ryou and Bakura standing side by side on the mountainside with the group. That led to the next point: the group was still in the Field Spell.

"However much I love mountains," Oliver said, "I'd like to get back to the real world if I'm gonna lead you to my base."

"We're already there," Seth said softly.

Diggle almost laughed, looking around him incredulously. "We are?"

Seth closed his eyes and held out a hand as if waiting for something. It took a moment for anyone to notice a difference. Then Oliver felt a tug on his Shadows and focused on his Shadow senses. It looked like Seth was pulling something up and towards him like a person pulls up a rug up from the floor. Oliver blinked back to his normal sight and his mouth dropped open in awe as the huge mountains surrounding them literally shrank down to the earth. The brilliant, sunless blue sky faded away to reveal a dark ceiling and walls. Seconds later, the awesome scenery was completely gone and a card flew up into Seth's hand. He flipped the card between his fingers and held it up for Oliver and his companions to see.

"This is what we were in," Seth said. "The Field Spell _Mountain_. It's the home of most of the dragons in the Shadow Realm and thus can take quite a bit of damage with little problem."

"So we were...inside that card?" Hawkgirl asked.

"More like inside a part of the Shadow Realm that's safe to exist in," Ryou said while Seth slipped the card back into his Deck.

Oliver watched Seth closely. The person inside Kaiba's body was obviously still tired but was fighting against the urge to sleep. If Seth was anything like Kaiba, Oliver figured Seth's pride would refuse to let him sleep until he felt safe and unwatched. Oliver deliberately looked away and took in his surroundings when he saw Fuguta and Roland come to support their charge and Mokuba. Oliver blinked in surprise when he realized he was in his hideout in the basement of the Verdant.

"How...?" Diggle asked, then he shook his head. "You know what, I'm just gonna say magic and leave it at that."

"Well," Jounouchi said, "since that _is_ the answer, I guess we're good. By the way, dude," he added to Oliver, "you look more intimidating with the hood and arrows."

Oliver blinked and looked down at himself to see he was back in the civilian clothes he had been wearing this morning. "Where did my Arrow stuff go?"

"You were never actually wearing them," Shaadi said. "They were left over remnants of the way you wished to be in Kaiba's mind retained by your continued existence within the Shadow Realm."

"O...kay," Oliver said, not quite sure he understood completely.

"Yeah, it's confusin'. But, uh, that aside, there a place I can put Yugi?" Jounouchi asked. "Squirt's heavier 'n he looks."

Oliver gestured to a small storage room. "I keep several sleeping bags and blankets in here. We've been known to pull more than a few all-nighters here. He can sleep on the couch over there."

"I know the feeling," Jounouchi said gratefully. "Thanks."

Oliver grabbed a blanket and Diggle guided Jounouchi over to the couch. Shaadi joined them and lay Yami down first, surprising Diggle. Jounouchi did not pause, he simply lay Yugi next to Yami so the young King was nestled between the Pharaoh and the back of the couch.

"The same soul, huh?" Diggle muttered, shaking his head.

Jounouchi chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "Imagine how we felt when we foun' out. Not to mention Yug'. He and Yami didn' exactly get along at first. It took some serious shit to get 'em to work together."

"I'm surprised," Oliver said, laying a blanket over the sleeping monarchy. "They-"

He stopped when Yugi mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over so he was pressed up against Yami's side, tucking his head under the Pharaoh's chin. Yami tilted his body towards the King's and sighed.

"Good," Seth whispered, joining them with Roland's help. The one inhabiting Kaiba's body knelt and placed a hand on both Yugi's and Yami's foreheads, closed his eyes for a moment, then withdrew. "They are beginning to feel the balance take affect."

"You need to sleep, Seth," Mai said, coming up behind the the Regent.

Seth shook his head. "Not yet."

"I understand what you are doing," Shaadi said, "but you will only succeed in hurting both yourself and Kaiba if you continue to push yourself like this."

"I agree," Roland said softly. He added something is soft Japanese to which Seth closed his eyes and sighed in resignation.

"Doing?" Walter asked in response to Shadi's comment. "What do you mean?"

"Yes. You also don't sound as quiet as you did before," Hawkgirl added, speaking to Seth.

Seth sighed and sat down heavily on the ground pulling his legs halfway up and wrapping his arms loosely around his knees. Fuguta took up a protective position nearby as did Roland. "I'm not splitting my concentration between nine different things, seven of which required my Shadow magic, anymore."

"Oh," Bakura said sarcastically. "How many things require your concentration now?"

"Four," Seth said. "And I suggest you change your attitude before I cut out your tongue."

"Excuse me?" Walter gasped.

Bakura cackled obnoxiously. "There's the Seth I remember," he howled. "You were being so polite and submissive I was beginning to wonder if you were really the great Seth of old after all."

"I may be beyond tired but I still have enough energy and presence of mind to bury you, Tomb Robber," Seth hissed, leaning back against the couch. Fuguta glanced worriedly at his boss.

"Tomb robber?" Diggle said incredulously.

"That was my occupation of choice back then," Bakura said casually. "I did say that during the Shadow Game, you know. Were you even listening?"

"You're a dirty, no-good locust and I will take immense pleasure in one day crushing you beneath my sandal," Seth grumbled.

"I take it you two have a history?" Oliver said, backing out of range of Seth's hateful glare directed at an unrepentant Bakura.

"I indirectly caused his Pharaoh's death," Bakura said. "Well, I say indirectly."

"You plundered the tomb of the former pharaoh, dragged the body of Akhnamkanen out of the tomb and used his own Ka in battle, attacked-"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of what I did," Bakura groaned, waving his hand dismissively. "And we both know I had a very legitimate reason for doing so. If I had known the full truth, maybe things wouldn't have ended up the way they did." He leveled Seth with a glare of his own. The two personalities glared at each other for several tense moments

"Alright boys," Mai said grabbing Bakura by the ear and mussing Seth's hair like a teasing older sister, "there's enough testosterone in this room already. Don't add more."

"I'll agree with that," Hawkgirl said, fluffing her wings.

Bakura squawked in indignation, smacking Mai's hand away while Seth just sat and took it, shoulders drooping. Oliver could not shake the feeling that had Seth not been so tired, he probably would have fought off the affectionate tousle.

"If I could ask," Walter said, breaking into the conversation. "You said you were doing nine things at once," he said to Seth. "I don't remember seeing you do much at all."

"That is because you have no Shadow magic," Shaadi said from his spot on the couch by Yugi's and Yami's feet. "I myself could feel him working several things at once."

"Working? On what?" Diggle asked.

"Attempting to track down Marik," Seth said, closing his eyes and sinking against the couch, "helping Kaiba fight the Traitor's psychological Shadow Game, helping heal Kaiba's damaged soul room, helping maintain the Field Spell, protecting Kaiba from and fighting against the Shadows' and Ares's control, summoning and maintaining the Blue Eyes White Dragon, tracking down the Verdant in the real world through the Field Spell, staying awake, and keeping up a coherent conversation."

"Oh," Diggle said, "and now?"

Seth sighed through his nose. "Just staying awake, keeping a coherent conversation, trying to track down Marik, and helping heal Kaiba's soul room."

"I thought you couldn't find Marik because he doesn't have his Shadows," Oliver said.

"I'm not looking for his Shadows," Seth said. "I'm looking for the lack of Shadows."

"The lack of... You mean like how Kaiba felt when he cut himself off from the Shadows?"

Seth grinned at the vigilante. "It seems every time you open your mouth, we feel insanely glad you're ours and not theirs."

"By 'ours' you mean you and Kaiba," Oliver said.

Seth nodded. "Off topic, but you should probably tell your Justice League where we are so they stop heading towards your home," he said. "Superman is blinding my senses every time I look in his direction."

"My ho-?" Oliver quickly ran to his computer sitting on the desk and grabbed his communicator. "This is Arrow," Oliver said. "Anyone read me?"

"Loud and clear, Arrow," Supermn called. "What do you need?"

"We're at my club, the Verdant," Arrow said. "I'll relay the coordinates. Do not go to my home. I don't want my cover blown if I can avoid it.  Let me know when you're here and I'll let you in the back way."

"Understood," Superman replied.

Oliver relayed the coordinates and then returned to the group standing by the couch taking the communicator with him. Mai and Mokuba had joined Seth on the ground, Bakura was nowhere to be seen and Ryou was playing a Duel Monsters game with Jounouchi on the floor by Shaadi's feet. Hawkgirl was busy talking to Walter and Diggle.

"They'll be here in a few minutes at most," he said walking up to Seth and Mai, glancing at Walter and Hawkgirl. He felt Kaiba's bodyguards watching his every movement closely.

Seth nodded. "You should keep one of them on lookout duty outside just in case," he said. "I can't keep up this vigil forever and relying on the Shadow Court's powers alone is hardly fair to us." Sharp blue eyes met Hawkgirl's emerald. "Besides, I find the presence of a false descendant of Ra hardly company."

"Isn't that racist?" she countered.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing, lady," Jounouchi chimed in. "Hatin' on us just 'cause we got a cooler power than you i'n' exactly what I call open-minded."

Before Hawkgirl could reply, a beeping filled the room. Seth reached into Kaiba's pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. After checking the caller ID he answered. "Isis," he said.

Oliver and Hawkgirl started. Isis? As in Isis the Egyptian goddess of marriage and motherhood? There were more gods out there?

"He's fine," Seth said to whoever was on the other end of the phone, Isis supposedly. "He's resting right now. It will take time to heal but not too long." He hummed in response to some unheard question, sinking into the couch in exhaustion. "I've been worse." A few moments of silence and a small, heartfelt smile tugged at his lips. "I'll keep that in mind."

Oliver jolted when he heard his communicator beep. He pulled it out and answered. "You here?"

"On the roof," he heard Flash say.

"Come to the back alley. I'm headed up to let you in," Oliver said, walking towards the stairs.

"Gotcha," Flash said. "Is...is Seth still there?"

Oliver closed the door to the stairwell and continued talking as he made his way up to the alleyway door. "Yeah. Kaiba's busy so Seth's still in control. He's tired though, however much he wants to hide it."

"I get it," Flash said. "We got news I think would be best to spill with everyone together."

"Is Wonder Woman back yet?" Oliver asked grabbing his keys.

"Not yet, but I don't think she'll be much longer."

Oliver swung the alleyway door open to reveal Flash who waved somewhat less cheerfully than normal and the others behind him. Oliver groaned. "Well don't all be serious," he said. "Come on in. Everyone's in the basement."

"Seth?" Batman asked.

"He's there too," Oliver said. "He's got quite a nasty mouth. Don't step on his toes if you can avoid it."

"Too late for that," Green Lantern said.

Oliver guided the eclectic group down to the basement where everyone was gathered. Seth had apparently hung up the phone and decided napping on Mai's shoulder was more productive than talking at the moment. Mai did not seem to mind, choosing to scratch Seth's, or rather Kaiba's hair like a protective big sister while talking quietly with Shaadi. Shaadi was using his hands to explain something to Mai when he noticed Oliver and the people behind him come in. He stilled then, falling silent.

"How'd it go?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Guy's slippery," Flash grumbled. "Kept dodging and melting into the shadows. Talk about massively annoying."

"You're telling me," Seth said, eyes open and watching the group warily.

The Justice League stared at Seth suspiciously before J'onn walked over and sat comfortably in front of him on the floor. "I believe we did not, as you say, get off on the correct foot," the Martian said. "Perhaps we could try again."

Seth met solid gold eyes with his own old blue and nodded. "I suppose. Would you like to start, or should I?"

"I will," the Martian said gravely. "I am unfamiliar with Earthling mythos and therefore believe only what I see and know to be fact."

Seth nodded. "You are wise."

"When we fought Shadow Thief, we talked."

"Did you?"

J'onn nodded. "He said things I am not sure I believe but offered to meet with us tomorrow in the park." He tilted his head. "He wishes to trade Marik and any information we desire for you."

Seth tensed. "Does he," he said.

It was not a question but J'onn nodded nonetheless. "He does. Akhenadin will be there."

This time Seth flinched, pulling himself away from J'onn and pushing himself into the couch, eyes wide. Fuguta stiffened, hand hovering over his gun, ready for anything. Roland stepped in front of Mokuba protectively also reaching for his gun. Mai wrapped her arm around Seth's shoulders and pulled him close to her, glaring viciously at the Justice League. Shaadi stood, eyes wide with shock and even Ryou and Jounouchi stopped playing Duel Monsters to listen in on the conversation.

"You wouldn't dare," Shaadi whispered. "You cannot do such a thing."

"Like hell we'll let you," Roland said firmly.

"We do not intend to," J'onn said calmly.

"We never agreed to the trade," Batman said. "Just the meet."

"We talked it over later and it does make sense," Green Lantern said. "You get Marik and Akhenadin in one place while we keep them talking. Kill two birds with one stone."

Seth's eyes narrowed as he went over the possibilities in his mind, slowly relaxing once more as he did so. "I believe we can do that. It...is a sound strategy, however much I dislike it."

"Although I'm guessing you want us to come clean first," Jounouchi said.

"That would be preferable, yes," J'onn said.

Seth took a deep breath and slumped against the couch wearily. "I'll tell you what I can, but I am tired and if Kaiba wakes up, I will return control to him."

J'onn nodded. "I understand."

"Then what do you want to know?" Seth asked.

"We should wait for Wonder Woman," Hawkgirl said. "She should hear this too."

Seth nodded thoughtfully. "I agree since it was you two who helped create this huge mess."

"About that," a new voice said heralding Wonder Woman's arrival. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I knew chances were it wasn't true but I goaded you anyway."

"Apology accepted," Seth said after a moment of surprise.

"How'd you get in here?" Diggle asked, unnerved by the heroine's silent arrival.

"My question exactly," Oliver said, crossing his arms and staring the Amazon down.

Wonder Woman shrugged and placed her hands comfortably on her hips. "My shoes were a gift from Hermes. I can travel between Themiscyra and Man's- Earth whenever I please. They take me directly to the place of my choosing but only when I travel between Themiscyra and here."

"But how did you know we were here?" Walter asked.

She shrugged. "I didn't. I commanded them to take me to my comrades-at-arms. They were here so I came here."

"Nice," Jounouchi said.

"I agree," Ryou said. "I would enjoy a gift like that."

Well," Walter said, taking control, "now that we're all here, how 'bout we start."

He promptly sat down crosslegged on the ground by J'onn. Oliver sat down between Seth and Walter just as Diggle sat down between Walter and J'onn. The rest of the League sat down as well with various looks of awkwardness. Hawkgirl dragged the chair from the desk over and sat in it.

"My wings," she said when Jounouchi gave her an odd look. The blond nodded in understanding and gathered up his cards to watch what would happen.

"No Games?" Oliver said.

"No Games," Seth agreed.

"Then explain away," Oliver replied.

Seth sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position. "What do you want to know specifically?"

"The myths," Wonder Woman said. "What is true and what isn't?"

Seth tilted his head in thought. "Kaiba did his best to avoid delving too deeply into modern Egyptian mythology because he knew how we were treated in them. The further back in history you go, you will find we were not always cast in the role of villain. There was a time when we were revered as an ally and friend of Ra. It was not until later that we became relegated to the status of villain and despised by the majority of the populace."

"Humans have short memories," Shaadi said.

Seth nodded gravely. "I was a High Priest under the Pharaoh. Isis was as well," he said nodding to Oliver. "She was like a big sister to me, but I never loved her or saw her as anything more than that."

"Because you loved Kisara," Wonder Woman said, earning surprised looks from everyone.

"How do you know that name?" Seth demanded, half standing, held back only by Roland's restraining grip on his arm.

The Amazon princess remained unmoved. "I spoke to Helios the Titan. He was sent by Zeus to inform Artemis of Ares's disappearance. I met him then and explained what happened to put Ares in such a state." She glanced at Ryou who smiled shyly, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Kisara was one of his worshippers," she continued, turning back to Seth. "He knew of you due to her continued prayers to him. He wanted me to tell you that should you ever require assistance, he would readily offer it."

"Why?" Seth demanded, eyes narrowed with distrust.

"To make up for not helping you when Kisara prayed for him to," Wonder Woman said.

Seth sat back and closed his eyes. He rubbed his eyes staving off a headache. He was so very tired. "I accept. I will take all the help I can get at the moment."

Wonder Woman nodded and Seth continued his explanation.

"It's true, Ki-sa-ra was my lover, but I did not meet her until later," he said.

"Kisara you mean?" Wonder Woman asked.

Seth shrugged, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "I was never able to say her name correctly due to my accent, but yes." He took a deep breath and continued. "I had no siblings and Isis only had one brother, Karim, who was also a High Priest. Isis wielded the Millennium Tauk which allowed her to predict the future if events continued as they were. Karim wielded the Millennium Scales which allowed him to measure the evil within a person's heart and judge them fairly using the feather of Ma'at." He waved away questions. "It's too long and complicated to explain. Ask the Pharaoh or the King about it later. I only have so much time before Kaiba wakes."

He stretched out his right leg and leaned forward on his bent left leg, resting his chin on his knee. He was careful not to disturb Mokuba who had fallen asleep curled against his side. "Horus was the Pharaoh's favorite falcon. I hated that bird. I swear the thing was possessed. It attacked me whenever I was in the vicinity no matter how hard or vigorously the Pharaoh trained him to do otherwise." He shrugged. "So you see how I could not have raped Horus. I am not interested in animals..." a faint blush colored his cheeks, "like that. I was not interested in anyone in that way." The blush darkened.

"Not until Kisara," Wonder Woman said softly.

Seth's cheeks burned. "Not at first, as I said. She was actually the one who made the first move." He shook himself. "That aside, Ak-" He froze as his froze caught in his throat, choking him. He had forgotten himself and begun to say the Traitor's name. He coughed and stopped trying the say the word; instantly the choking sensation ceased. "The Traitor was my father."

He glanced around and did not see surprise in most of the Justice League's eyes. "I assume Shadow Thief informed you of this," he said.

J'onn nodded. "He did. He also said you went insane and murdered your lover as well as your best friend and relative."

Seth visibly withdrew. "In a way I did, yes." Blue eyes darkened. "The Traitor wanted me to rule as the Pharaoh and I refused. The Pharaoh and I were close friends. I would have done anything for him. The Traitor told me he was my father and that he was former Pharaoh Akhnamkanen's brother, making me the current reigning Pharaoh's first cousin with a legitimate claim to the throne." Seth's closed his eyes. "But I did not want the throne. I had no desire to rule, just to continue as I was. The Traitor took advantage of my shock at these revelations and took over my mind, using me as a puppet to battle the Pharaoh, my own cousin and best friend, in a Shadow Duel. That very nearly drove me insane."

Seth opened his eyes and lifted his head. "I fought his control and was able to keep my full power from coming through. The Pharaoh was able to see something was not right and tried to free me. He was unsuccessful but... Ki-sa-ra was able to free me, if only for a moment. When she, Ki-sa-ra, freed me, the Traitor sensed his hold over me crumble and tried to kill me. Ki-sa-ra took the blow meant for me and died in my arms. It was the first thing I saw after I wrested control of my body back." He winced and turned his head away.

"I killed the Traitor, but..." He shook his head. "After that, I left. I could not bear living in close quarters with my closest friend and cousin knowing I had tried to kill him, controlled or otherwise." He lifted his eyes to J'onn's soothing gold. "Once a mind has been controlled, it remains open and vulnerable to such manipulation in the future."

"I can attest to that," Ryou said. "It's like a tunnel in a mountainside. When someone takes control, they basically blast a hole through the rock to create the tunnel. When the person is freed, they can seal the tunnel by burying it under rocks but its not a terribly difficult matter to removed the rubble and reveal the open pathway again. That's why many people who are controlled in this way are often subjected to the same experience again later."

Seth and J'onn nodded. "That does make sense," the Martian said. "Do these weaknesses translate into the new incarnation?" he asked Seth.

Seth shook his head. "No, they do not. However, the moment a person discovers the soul room of their previous incarnation, oftentimes many of the previous incarnation's weaknesses can merge with the current person's. Unfortunately," he added with a not so subtle eye roll, "the Pharaoh's Mind Crush helped that along as did other things."

"Mind Crush?" Hawkgirl asked.

"The Penalty Game the Pharaoh cast on Kaiba after his and Kaiba's first serious Duel," Seth said. "Kaiba had begun to loose himself to the Shadows due to many things which I will not speak of without his knowledge or permission. I will say he was unaware of his link to the Shadows even though he could unknowingly access them on occasion. He did so when he dueled Yugi's grandfather the first time, hospitalizing him. When the Pharaoh dueled him in revenge, Kaiba lost and the Pharaoh cast the Mind Crush curse on him as a Penalty Game."

"What did it do?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Exactly as it sounds," Seth said, matter-of-factly. "It crushed Kaiba's mind, destroying the Shadows' influence over him and forcing him to rebuild his mind and soul room from scratch."

"The soul room, too?" Oliver asked.

Seth nodded. "The soul room itself is the manifestation of the mind and body which houses the soul. By destroying Kaiba's mind, the Pharaoh's curse destroyed his soul room forcing him to rebuild it."

"And that's how he found your room," Oliver said. "I'm assuming your room was left untouched allowing him to free you and use your help and influence to rebuild."

"To an extent, yes," Seth said, "but my influence was minimal. I mostly helped offer him an anchor to hold onto to keep his soul from getting lost and wandering away. I kept his memories of Mokuba present and recurring so he would not give up rebuilding. Kaiba is absolutely driven when it comes to his brother." Seth glanced fondly at Mokuba resting curled up against Seth's other side.

"Wait," Walter said. "I've been hearing the words 'soul room' quite often but I'm still not exactly sure what that is."

"It's exactly what it sounds like," Oliver said. "It's a physical manifestation that literally houses the soul. It's kinda hard to explain but think of it as a one room apartment in which everything in it decoration-wise is a memory or thought or personality trait or something like that. The only occupant is the soul. There's usually only one door in or out and it can only be unlocked by a select few." He glanced at Shaadi for confirmation, who nodded.

"Some people who've been reborn," Oliver continued, "or are reincarnations, have two doors. One door which is used to first enter the room and another door that is typically locked with the key hidden somewhere in the current room. The second door is also usually hidden and leads to the soul room of the person they were previously."

"And everyone has a soul room?" Diggle asked.

"Yes," Shaadi answered, "and every soul room is unique to the soul which currently inhabits it. No matter how many times that soul may be reborn, the soul room is always different, defined by the current person the soul is. The current room may be similar to the old one but never the same."

"Because no one person is ever the same," Superman said.

"Correct," Shaadi said.

"I've been meaning to ask," Green Lantern said to Shaadi, "since when did you get here?"

"You finally noticed?" the Egyptian said casually. "I merely thought you were blind or did not recognize me."

Green Lantern's eyebrow twitched when Seth snorted, quickly covering his smirk with a hand. "I did recognize you," Lantern said in annoyance. "I just never got the chance to ask."

"Well, considering Seth's time is limited, I suggest you wait a little longer," Shaadi said dismissively, to Lantern's growing frustration.

Seth grinned. "He's right."

"Back to the past," Wonder Woman encouraged gently.

"Isis," Seth said, "as I mentioned before, was a High Priest with me."

"She was also reborn," Walter said.

"She was, yes, and no, I won't say who she currently is in this life until she gives me or Kaiba her permission which she has not," Seth said. "In the past, Isis never married though she did fall in love. Her lover died not long after they confessed to each other, however, so not much could come of it."

"Osiris?" Hawkgirl asked.

Seth shook his head. "Osiris is the Divine Beast who serves as the divine head of the Pharaoh's Dark Triad in the Shadow Court just as Obelisk serves as the divine head of Kaiba's Triad of the Balance."

"Then who was Isis involved with?"

Seth glanced at Shaadi who deliberately looked away. "A fellow High Priest named Shada, the wielder of the Millennium Ankh."

Oliver nodded, understanding now why Shaadi had looked away. "What about the other things?" he asked, turning the subject away from Shaadi. "The serpent Ap-something you mention back in the Game?"

"Apep?"

"Yeah."

"Apep did exist," Seth said. "I fought him, though I could not kill him. I was not strong enough nor did I have the motivation to do so. After...after my Pharaoh's death, I hardly had the motivation to do anything anymore. I ruled as the new Pharaoh because I was the last surviving member of the bloodline. I did not enjoy it and could barely find the desire to live let alone rule or fight a beast."

"You were the third Pharaoh then," J'onn said. "The King told us of the first Pharaoh who had the Millennium Items created, the second Pharaoh who was the son of the first, and a third Pharaoh who was the cousin of the second."

"I was, yes," Seth said. "My cousin was a great man and an even greater friend. Before his death, he begged me to rule Egypt. I could not refuse such a request. At the end of my reign, I finished what my cousin started and sealed the Shadow Games away entirely. I had no desire to see such destruction come about again."

"You never say your cousin's name," Flash said. "Why not?"

"I am sworn to silence unless he chooses to free me of my oath," Seth replied.

"And Apep?" Batman pressed.

"I sealed him. However, Dartz, the king of Atlantis of old, who served the serpant, managed to capture both the King's and Kaiba's souls as well as many others' he had gathered over the years. Using the souls as a power source, he used the Seal of Orichalcos to revive the serpant."

"But," Superman said trying to understand, "You said the King's soul. I thought the King and the Pharaoh were-"

"The same soul, yes," Seth said, "but as you can see, they are also individuals. Dartz wanted the darker half of the Pharaoh's soul, Yami. However, Yugi surrendered his half in place of Yami's. It very nearly drove Yami insane. Near the end, Dartz stole Kaiba's soul as well, but he never got Yami's. Yami had to summon all three of the Egyptian gods on his own to thoroughly destroy Apep."

"The Egyptian gods?" J'onn asked.

"Osiris, the divine head of the Dark Triad, Obelisk, the divine head of the Triad of the Balance, and Ra, the divine head of the...Light...Tri..." Seth stiffened, eyes glazing over.

No one said anything but Oliver opened himself to his Shadow senses and felt Seth reaching out with his own Shadows, vibrating them like taunt threads of a web. He could not reach as far as Seth could but he could tell something had captured Seth's attention.

Oliver narrowed his senses and saw the horizon of power surrounding Seth and caught a glimpse of Kaiba standing there as well. Seth said something to Kaiba who jolted and followed Seth's Shadows with his own. Again, Oliver could not follow because it was too far to reach. But it did not matter because a moment later, Seth was speaking aloud.

"Scribe!" he commanded.

Ryou stiffened. "What?"

"Follow me," Seth commanded.

Ryou blinked then his eyes glazed over too. Oliver watched both Ryou's and Bakura's Shadows trace down the same path as Kaiba's had and yank back in surprise.

"It that..." Ryou whispered.

Seth turned to Ryou and Bakura who appeared beside his Yadonoushi with a stunned expression on his face. Seth's blue eyes flashed. "I may not be the direct head of your Triad or a true member of the Shadow Court but this is an order from both me and Kaiba, your Regent: Find him and bring him back here now."

Bakura grinned with barely contained glee while Ryou's eyes sparkled with dark pleasure. "But of course," they said together and vanished.

"Wa- where did they go?" Superman demanded, surprised by the sudden change in the mood of the room.

"They're after Marik," Kaiba said.

Oliver blinked and turned back to the Regent and looked at him with both is eyes and his Shadows. It was Kaiba, Seth was gone; or perhaps not gone, but dormant at least.

"Regent," Shaadi said. "Are you well?"

Kaiba snorted and made to stretch when he noticed Mokuba leaning against him asleep and froze mid-stretch. He reluctantly relaxed back against the couch and extended his legs. Fuguta placed a comforting hand on his boss's shoulder. "As well as can be expected. I trust Seth didn't talk too much," he said.

Mai shook her head. "Don't worry. He didn't."

"Wait, wait, hold up!" Jounouchi said. "What's this about Marik? I still can't feel him so how did you find him?"

"Seth found him," Kaiba said. "And the reason a mutt like you-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"-couldn't find him was because you were looking for Shadows which Marik doesn't have at the moment. Did it never occur to you to look for a place the Shadows avoided or could not penetrate?"

Jounouchi opened his mouth to argue, then froze. "Damn."

Kaiba snorted. "That's why I'm the Regent and you're the Knight."

"Wait a sec," Flash called. "What happened to Seth?"

"Why?" Kaiba asked. "Don't like talking to me?"

"Well..." Flash muttered. "We were in the middle of talking to him."

"Hippos are fat, crocodiles are annoying, I hate spinach, and Geb was my sha and that's why shas are associated with Set," Kaiba said quickly. "Any more questions?"

"Actua-"

"Good. Shaadi," Kaiba said, looking up at his Advisor and completely ignoring Flash. "Can you tell when Yugi and Yami will wake up?"

Shaadi tilted his head thoughtfully. "They are just sleeping now and are mostly recovered. They should wake up within a few hours or so." Strange pale brown eyes met electric blue. "I suggest you take your chance and rest as well. If you intend to conduct a full Court, then you must have the strength to do so." He raised a finger, cutting Kaiba off. "Both of you."

Kaiba glared at the unmoved Egyptian before sulking. "Fine."

Mai stood up, startling Kaiba who had to grab the couch to catch himself when her support suddenly vanished. "Alright," she said. "Bedtime, all of you. Ah!" she said, waving a finger and cutting of Batman's protest. "No arguments. Bed. Either that or keep your voices down or leave. Pick any of the above. Except you," she said pointing to Kaiba. "You will sleep."

Kaiba growled but grudgingly slid down so he lay on the floor with Mokuba curled up close to him. He pulled off his trench coat and wrapped it around Mokuba's sleeping form before relaxing. He stiffened when Mai dropped a blanket and an extra pillow from the couch on him. He glowered at his Sorceress as he grabbed the pillow and stuffed it under his head. He made sure the blanket covered both himself and Mokuba before closing his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Mai demanded. "Off with you! Shoo! Shoo! You heard me. Bed, quiet, or leave."

"But, Shaadi," Green Lantern asked, stumbling over the Egyptian name, "how did you-"

"Later," Mai insisted.

Oliver opted to take a nap, as did Flash and Hawkgirl. Wonder Woman eventually joined them. J'onn kept watch with Batman and Superman while Green Lantern sat up to learn Duel Monsters with Jounouchi who was ecstatic someone else could play. Mai eventually took a nap as well to recharge after so much summoning. Shaadi remained in his spot on the couch close to the three monarchs and waiting for the Thief and the Scribe to return.

He also kept an eye on the Regent. Shaadi could feel Kaiba talking to Seth through his Shadows and hoped things would not get to complicated. Or at least not any more complicated than they already were. He wanted to know what Ares, a Greek god, was doing controlling his Regent, not to mention how the Greek had managed to sneak into a Field Spell without his Regent realizing it.


	39. Of Ba and Ka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ba and Ka disagree and agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I'm sorry this is so short, but it's short because I finished writing the first chapter of the Ancient Egypt Seth-centric prequel. I've posted it under the title _Shadow Beginnings_ and added it as the next in the series this fic is in _Shadow Justice_. Just click the _Shadow Justice_ series in the info box above and it'll take you to the series page where all the fics in this series are posted together in chronological order: _My Aibou, Shadow Justice,_ and now _Shadow Beginnings_. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Kaiba woke in his soul room curled around the stuffed sha and with the sheet and blankets on the futon tucked around him forming a cocoon. He could feel his body in the real world still sleeping soundly so he wondered what could have woken his soul in here.

He heard the sound of glass brush stone and sat up, turning around to look at the other person in his room. Seth was kneeling on the floor piecing the mosaic of Kisara and her Blue Eyes White Dragon back with tender care. Seth was so focused on his task, he had neglected to notice Kaiba wake.

"You don't have to do that, you know," Kaiba said, smirking when Seth literally jumped in shock.

Blue eyes identical to his own whipped to him, a blush coloring tan cheeks. Seth swallowed and looked away, his eyes returning to the almost completed mosaic once more. Tan fingers stretched out and caressed the glass and stone face of Kisara.

"I thought I could take it," he breathed, voice almost too quiet to hear. "Seeing her, I mean."

Kaiba said nothing, waiting for Seth to continue, knowing he had more to say.

Seth heaved a sigh that sounded suspiciously like controlled sob. "But then I summoned her and I..." His eyes closed and Kaiba felt more than saw the tears trickle down Seth's dark face. "It hurt. Seeing her like that, it hurt. I wanted to embrace her, to hold her, to hear her voice again." The sobs were no longer controlled. "But I never will and it's all _my_ fault."

Kaiba kicked off his covers and stood, walking over to Seth's shaking form huddled on the ground. "Oi," he said. "Crying doesn't help anyone. All it does is take up time and effort that could be used to fight back."

Seth coughed a laugh. "I know," he said in a broken voice. "Believe me, I know." With a visible effort, Seth wrapped his arms around himself and took in a deep breath. He held it for several seconds, releasing it only when he felt somewhat in control of himself. "I apologize for my unseemly behavior."

Kaiba clicked his tongue. "Too formal."

Seth breath a laugh. "So you have said."

"And I'll keep saying it until you stop acting like an idiot." Kaiba watched Seth bow his head at his words, catching the small smile on his lips. "It wasn't your fault," Kaiba said. "You didn't do anything. _We_ didn't do anything. _He_ did." Kaiba's eyes darkened. "And we'll make him pay."

"How?" Seth asked. "We can barely stand hearing his name without trembling in fear."

"You tremble with fear," Kaiba corrected. "I tremble with fury."

"You think me weak," Seth said, the edge of annoyance tinging his words.

"I think you're too emotional," Kaiba corrected.

"In Ancient Egypt, it was commonplace to express one's emotions openly," Seth countered. "You should remember that."

"I do. I just acknowledge I'm not in Ancient Egypt anymore but Japan, and now the United States of America," Kaiba said. "It's not wrong to express emotion, but it should be kept under control when not in private."

"That is unhealthy."

Kaiba shrugged. "It's expected. In public, emotions are dangerous. In private, they are acceptable between yourself and someone you trust absolutely."

Seth hummed and stood, turning to face Kaiba. Neither spoke for several long minutes, they just stared. Then Seth breathed a short laugh. "We certainly are something, are we not?" he said, tilting his head so one long braid fell over his shoulder. "We even hold barriers between ourselves."

"I _was_ you," Kaiba said. "I do not _know_ you."

"Yet you allow me unrestricted access to your deepest, most sacred self," Seth countered.

"You would've gotten in here on your own one way or another."

Seth shook his head. "Not if you commanded me not to. This is _your_ soul room, not mine."

Kaiba snorted and crossed his arms. "I've seen your soul room," he said. "It's barren except for the corners."

Seth dropped his eyes. "I did not have much reason to live at the time of my death," he said.

"Pathetic," Kaiba muttered.

"Yes," Seth said raising his eyes to stare directly at Kaiba in challenge. "Pathetic indeed."

Kaiba snarled but could not deny it. Seth had been him and he had been Seth. They were both guilty of being pathetic. It was galling to admit. Here in Kaiba's soul room, neither Kaiba nor Seth could lie to one another. Oftentimes, the truth cut deeper than any fancy words and preferable lies either could spit out.

"Still, you accepted me," Seth murmured, drawing Kaiba attention back to him. "You stopped smothering me and have begun to accept me as a part of you. You never did that before." Seth stepped closer to Kaiba. "I used to have to fight you for every centimeter of space you held. It was a fight I began to doubt I would ever win."

A dark hand rested palm down on Kaiba's folded arms, pressing gently while old blue eyes continued to stare deeply into an identical, younger pair. "Then one day, out of the blue, you let me in. You stopped fighting me and let me in. You did not trust me completely, you still do not." Old eyes saddened. "It hurts me deeply knowing that, but I accept what you have given me and I will continue to do what I can to aid you."

Kaiba sighed through his nose, reaching out and flicking Seth's forehead. Seth squawked in both pain and shock. "That's for being a formal idiot again," Kaiba said. "I'm not a woman for you to woo. I'm Kaiba Seto. Myself. I was you, but now I'm me. That won't be changing any time soon."

"I do not want it to," Seth said, still rubbing his forehead and glowering at his reincarnation. "I just want you to trust me."

"I'll decide if and when that will happen," Kaiba said. "In the meantime, stop pushing me."

"Why?"

Kaiba froze, not expecting the question. "Why what?"

"Why do you want me to stop pushing you?" Seth asked. "Is it because you think you might waver and give in if I do?"

"No."

"Then is it because you fear me?"

"I fear nothing!"

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Then why?"

Kaiba said nothing, clenching his fists and glaring hard at Seth who met him with an equally dark glare. "Because I am whole," Kaiba snarled.

"You and I both know that isn't true," Seth replied. "Maybe you were once, although I doubt it. Now you _know_ you're not." Seth stepped closer. "You cannot live without me," another step, "and I cannot exist without you." Another step. "We are two halves of a whole." Seth leaned up to whisper in Kaiba's ear. "My Ka."

"I am _not_ your Ka," Kaiba growled, grabbing Seth's shoulders and pushing him back against the Egyptian wall. "You are a Ba whose Ka was ripped from you and turned into a beast under your command, leaving you to wander alone after death. I am not a beast but a thinking human being under my own command. I can live alone, you cannot. I am whole, you are not."

Seth grimaced at the force of Kaiba's grip, wincing as blunt nails dug into his bare arms. "You cannot deny it. Look at you. Your soul is not whole. It probably never was. You need me."

"I don't."

"Then banish me."

Kaiba stilled. "What?"

"Banish me," Seth repeated, relaxing in Kaiba's vice-like grip. "If you truly think you can live without me, than banish me."

Kaiba's eyes hardened and he gathered his Shadows. But no matter how riled he got, he could not force himself to banish Seth. It felt like destroying a part of himself and his well-developed survival instinct prevented him from doing that. He growled at Seth who simply gazed at him with pity.

"You can't, can you?" Seth whispered. His old eyes closed and he leaned limply against the stone and wood wall. "Why do you deny what your soul already knows?"

"I won't loose myself," Kaiba said.

"I do not want you to," Seth insisted, opening his and pinning Kaiba with them. "I do not want you to stop being Kaiba."

"Then leave me."

Seth shook his head. "I cannot do that." He smiled helplessly. "I can no more leave you than Yami can leave Yugi."

Kaiba shook, visibly fighting with himself. He abruptly released Seth and turned away, returning to his futon in the Japanese side of his room and climbed under the covers. "Good riddance."

Seth waited until he was sure Kaiba's soul was fully asleep before allowing himself to slump, sliding down the stone and wood wall to sit heavily on the ground. His arms wrapped around himself as if to hold himself together. The sunlight from the modern wall dimmed, hidden by a layer of clouds. The same happened to the moonlight spilling through the open Japanese circular window. Slowly, softly at first, then building to a steady drizzle, rain began to fall accompanied by the occasional distant rumble of thunder.

Seth laughed softly. He could influence Kaiba's soul room to this extent and still Kaiba refused to believe him and accept him. Seth had no desire to become one soul with Kaiba, but he did want to have a symbiotic existence that went beyond what he had. The Pharaoh and Yugi were both a Ka and Ba who acknowledged each other and remained with each other as separate individuals. Was that such a bad thing?

Kaiba was strong, surviving a long time as a lone Ka. Now with Seth as his Ba, he was struggling. Seth felt Kaiba's desire to maintain his individuality and endorsed that wholeheartedly. But Seth also desired to be acknowledged and accepted. Until he was, he would continue to grow weaker until he would eventually vanish.

He had already experienced death once. Though he had embraced it then, he desperately wanted to live now. He had a reason to live. His first and best friend, his cousin had been reborn as Yugi and Yami. He had Mokuba through Kaiba. He had Shaadi and Ishizu and Mai through both Kaiba and his own memories. He had a purpose now. He wanted to live.

Unfortunately, he was a Ba and a Ba cannot survive long without the presence and acceptance of its corresponding Ka. That meant if Kaiba refused to accept him, Seth would simply grow weaker until he faded away, vanishing into the Shadows as if he had never existed.

He just wanted to live. Was that so wrong?

* * *

"Aibou!"

Yami held his precious other half tightly, calling out to him with all his strength. His voice echoed in Yugi's soul room but he could barely get a response from the young, weakened King. When he felt the balance begin to return, he felt Yugi begin to stir. Yami called to his other half using both his name and by his pet name hoping to get an answer to one or the other. Then to his immense joy...

"Mou hitori no boku."

There were few times Yami could think of that brought him to tears. This moment was one of them. He embraced his aibou, holding Yugi close and weeping in joy and relief. He had felt the familiar all-devouring panic and despair he had hoped to leave behind with his memories of DOMA begin to creep back into his mind, squeezing his heart.

Yugi blinked in exhaustion but smiled and held Yami close. He whispered soft words of affection into his other self's ear, kissing the reddened flesh gently. One of his hands moved soothingly up and down Yami's back while the other scratched Yami's hair tenderly. He moaned when he felt Yami begin to kiss him, shivering at the feel of soft lips pressing against his skin.

"Mou hitori no...boku," he breathed, tilting his head back and allowing his eyes to drift closed.

"No!"

Yugi's eyes flew open at Yami's terrified cry. The crimson eyes he adored stared into his pleadingly.

"Don't close your eyes," Yami commanded. "I need to know you're alive and here, not..."

Yugi's smiled softly, nuzzling Yami cheek. "I understand." He kissed Yami's ear and whispered, "I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Yami started shaking. "I promise," Yugi said. "I won't leave you ever again. Never."

Yugi held Yami and continued to just talk to him, reassuring him until he felt his other half drift off to sleep. When Yami was finally out cold, Yugi allowed his own eyes to close and sighed.

He could feel Kaiba nearby and Seth if he reached deep enough. He had his suspicions of Seth's true natuee but kept his opinions to himself. Kaiba would figure it out eventually. Hopefully before Seth vanished. Kaiba needed the conscience and stability Seth offered. Not to mention, two half souls existing separately while working together were better than a single, lone half, in Yugi's opinion.

Oh well, Yugi needed to sleep and heal his overloaded soul. Hopefully things would have calmed down somewhat by the time they woke up. Come what may.


	40. The Dark Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Darks let loose some steam, the King makes a mistake, and Oliver sees something he almost understands. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Long chapter to make up for last chapter's short length and no new update for the prequel, _Shadow Beginnings._

Marik was not doing well. He had a splitting headache and his body ached like he had run a marathon. However, Marik knew it was not really his body that hurt, it was his soul. The threads binding the pieces of his soul together were snapping one by one and it hurt like pulling single hairs out of his head and he knew it would not stop no matter what he did the try to alleviate it.

It was cold and lonely without the Shadows holding him, sealing his soul together. He felt tired but refused to sleep, too afraid of what would happen if he did close his eyes. As long as he was awake and aware, he knew he was alive. The moment he fell asleep he would no longer be sure if he was alive or dead. He refused to give up the little bit of control he had left.

On the bright side, he had managed to freak out his captors to the point they avoided him now and just watched him through the security camera in the far corner. He groaned and shifted as he felt another thread snap. It made his body twitch, itching to move, to grab the threads and tie them back.

That wasn't the worst part of this whole thing. Nope, the worst part was that he was massively bored. Ever since the older man with the beard left him alone in disgust, Marik had had no one to talk to except for that one bald man who popped in on occasion. The bald man looked familiar but Marik couldn't say why. Baldy enjoyed talking and Marik took advantage of the chance to run his mouth.

Baldy was obvious rich, that much was evident from the way he dressed and carried himself. If Marik guessed right, this was the bald man's place. Why did he think that? Because the vault Marik currently sat in was stocked full of knick-knacks from all over the world, including Egypt, as well as bundles of money stuffed in a hidden wall safe near the ground behind a shelf. Marik had seen Baldy put some money in there several hours ago.

Naturally, Marik had run his mouth during that particular visit. Surprisingly, instead of talking back like Baldy usually did, the man had ignored him, put the money in, and left. While vastly annoying, it had proved there was a chink in Marik's armour. It forced him to admit that he was alone in this.

That was terrifying. Alone, unable to touch the Shadows, his soul falling apart at the make-shifted seams, no one to talk to, and nothing to do except wait for someone to find him was a terrible fate.

So Marik decided to change that. His captors had bound his feet with zip-ties after his last escape attempt, but if he could slip free of the ties binding his wrists, he could do something about that. It was not a pleasant experience, popping his wrist out of socket never was, but it was necessary. It took some doing and dear Ra above it hurt, but it was worth it. Marik pulled his hands around, and forced his left wrist back into place with a grunt.

He would make the bald man pay for his aching wrist. Someone had to pay after all and like hell it was going to be Marik. Perhaps a quick trip to the Shadow Realm would make Baldy rethink his ways. Marik was a criminal mastermind and had need of his hands. He may not have been a thief with talented hands, he shuddered at the memory of Bakura's dancing fingers, but he did need his hands for other things. He could not think of the other things at the moment but who cared.

He began working on the zip-tie holding his ankles together and deeply regretted loosing the Millennium Rod. The blades on the scepter had proven useful on more than one occasion. Fed up with the infernal plastic strips, Marik pulled off his shoes, took a deep breath, and popped his ankle out of joint. He cried out at the pain but he was able to work his feet free. He had to fall back against the shelf behind him to catch his breath from the agony before controlling himself long enough to pop his ankle back into its proper place.

The old man would pay for that one. Marik definitely needed his feet. He planned to walk out of here after all. He was tired of waiting and tired of the pain in his body and soul. The only reason Bakura or Yami had not come after him was because they could not sense him as long as his Shadows were gone. That meant Marik was truly on his own.

He limped over to the vault door and eyed it carefully. It was very well made, solid steel from what Marik could see. The Priest of the Shadow Court placed his hands on his hips and leaned on his unhurt foot thoughtfully, studying the floor. Getting an idea, he turned back to the shelf of rich man's trinkets and grabbed a small marble that was likely some priceless pearl or whatever, and placed it on the center of the vault floor. He grinned when he saw the pearl roll towards the vault door.

That meant the door was heavy, so heavy it was causing the floor to buckle beneath it. That meant the support beams below were straining. Now he deeply wished the lights in the vault were off. He looked up at the recessed lighting above his head and cursed his height. He was not short, but even jumping he was not tall enough to reach the maddening bulbs. A quick glance at the nearest shelf solidified his idea. All he had to do was...

He paused, tilting his head curiously at a strange noise. It was a faint clicking like the sound of notches sliding into place. Marik grinned. So someone had seen his little escape attempt through the security camera and decided to come investigate. They were even opening the door for him, how nice of them.

Marik shifted to a ready stance, resting lighty on the balls of his feet, distributing his weight evenly despite the agony his injured ankle was experiencing. He winced inwardly at the pain he knew his injured wrist would feel. He could already feel the damaged joint begin to swell. This was going to be fun.

The great door swung open and Marik leapt out of the vault tackling the person on the other side, knocking them back a step or two. The next moment, Marik found himself slammed against a wall, a knee between his legs, jamming into his crotch almost painfully. He grunted and tried to fight back when his wrists were caught and pinned against the wall on either side of him. He cried out when his swelling wrist impacted. He had to tiptoe on his right foot because his aching left ankle was struggling to hold his weight. He opened dark violet eyes and glared at his attacker, blinking in surprise when a very familiar, very welcome pair of earthen brown eyes met his.

"Well, well," said a voice that sent Marik's blood rushing to more important places than his feet and hands. "If I'd known you missed me that badly, I would've come to get you much sooner."

"Bakura," Marik groaned. "Damn it to Ra, you idiot. I was going to get out of here on my own."

Bakura snorted. "Yes, I'm sure you were," he said derisively. Marik grunted and bucked his hips, trying to get his fellow Dark off of him. Bakura just grinned and let him wear himself out. "I think I like you like this," the Thief said with a smirk. "Minus the injuries of course." Calloused fingers brushed against Marik's swollen wrist. "I dislike it when other people mark my property."

"Even if the 'other people' in this case was me?" Marik said, pausing his fighting in favor of sliding his hips up Bakura's knee slowly in the teasing manner he knew the Thief enjoyed.

"You?" Bakura growled. "You did this?"

Marik shrugged as best he could in his position. "The zip-ties wouldn't come off so I had to do something."

"I assume that's why you're favoring your foot as well, hm?" Bakura sneered.

"Well, someone decided to take their sweet time getting here and I was absolutely bored stiff."

Bakura rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Marik hard and possessively, releasing the captive wrists in favor of running his hands up the Priest's sides. Marik looped his arms around Bakura's neck and ran his nails up the Thief's slender back. He purred under his lover's attentions.

"About the delay," Bakura said, pulling out of the kiss and catching Marik's chin in a firm grip. "If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. Leave the dirty work to me."

"You don't like me dirty, 'Kura?" Marik purred, receiving a hard buck in punishment.

"Remember who you belong to, Marik," Bakura hissed. "Your mind is your main asset in battle. Leave the manual labor to me and Ryou."

"Speaking of which," Marik said, "are you occupying Ryou right now?"

Bakura scoffed. "What's it to you?"

Marik shrugged. "Well, if you were, I was going to suggest the three of us pay a little visit to a certain someone I owe a debt to. Or someones actually, now that I think of it. Athough, I doubt we'll be able to find the old man."

"Old man?" Bakura asked, intrigued. "Just curious. This old man, does he have a beard and mustache? And was his left eyes fake or missing entirely?"

Marik raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Why Bakura? Since when did you start taking an interest in older men?"

"Since he wiped my village off the map and murdered everyone I once knew and loved," the spirit snarled.

Instantly, all humor drained out of Marik. "Oh." He placed his hands on Bakura's -or was it Ryou's?- cheeks and brushed his thumb over the flushed skin. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Bakura lowered his eyes and nipped Marik's thumb. "I know you didn't. But that begs the question: where is he? The old man?"

Marik sighed in defeat. "I honestly don't know. I owe him for my wrist and the zip-ties."

Bakura cackled. "Yes, about that. If I knew zip-ties were your weakness, I'd've used them a long time ago."

"You had better not," Marik retorted furiously.

Bakura merely grinned and winked before stepping back and letting Marik down. Then he separated from Ryou and leaned on his yadonoushi who was blushing bright red and having trouble breathing evenly. Bakura grinned.

"I told him about our proposal to have him join us in our bedroom endeavors," Balura said, pointing teasingly at Ryou, "but I figured a demonstration would help seal the deal."

Marik smiled and strolled up to Ryou who stared at him with lustful eyes. Marik casually flicked a few stray strands of white hair away from Ryou's face and slid his finger under the reincarnation's chin. "Like what you see?" He leaned in to whisper in Ryou's ear. "Want more?"

Marik did not need to feel the convulsive swallow to know he had Ryou's full attention and approval. Just for good measure, he flicked his tongue along the soft cartilage earning him a gasp.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Marik leaned back and looked down the hall to see a line of men standing there, guns in hand, and ready to shoot. "Well, I'm not particularly interested in cannon fodder," he said, waving dismissively at the men. "But I believe you two have some anger issues to work out. Isn't that right, my little thieves?"

"Never call me 'little' again, Marik," Bakura warned. "Or I'll work my anger out on you."

Marik shuddered in anticipation. "Oh, I look forward to it."

It was hardly a fight. Bakura and Ryou slaughtered the men mercilessly. It was over in less than a minute leaving a huge bug chomping on the remains of one man's legs and another man standing over a dead comrade with a smoking gun. _Change of Heart_ withdrew from the remaining mortal and returned to her place in Ryou's Deck. Man-eating Bug, however, had to be coerced back into the Deck. A meal was a meal after all.

"Now, your boss," Bakura said, placing a hand on the surviving mortal's shoulder. "Where is he?"

The man quaked, caught between terror at the macabre scene around him and the knowledge he had helped cause it. "I...I...I-"

"I?" Ryou said, stepping up next to his spirit. "Are you the boss then?"

Bakura glanced at his yadonoushi curiously. "Ryou?"

Ryou smiled sweetly. "Then give my regards to the afterlife." A fist slammed into the man's throat, snapping the man's head back, followed swiftly by the sickening crunch of bone as the Scribe's Shadows rose up and devoured the man alive.

"Ryou," Bakura gasped when the screams finally stopped, bursting into a brilliant grin. "You are a fine Dark indeed."

"I agree," Marik said. "A magnificent show." He looped his arms loosely around Ryou's neck and leaned against his back. "Unfortunately, now we have a mess to clean up and evidence to remove."

"Do we?" Bakura asked. "Are you sure?"

Marik raised an incredulous eyebrow at his lover. "Yes, we do. Unless you have another idea."

Ryou closed a hand around one of Marik's arms drawing the Egyptian's attention back to him. "Noa will take care of the security cameras," he said thoughtfully, "the ones still working, anyway." The Scribe leaned his head back against Marik's shoulder. "As for the mess," he shrugged, "someone has to take the fall for all the murders in this city. Why not whoever owns this place?"

Bakura grinned and Marik kissed the top of Ryou's ear affectionately. "Did I ever tell you how sexy that brain of yours is, Ryou?" Marik purred.

"I try," Ryou said, fighting back a blush.

"Now how about we pay a visit to the owner, hm?" Bakura said. "I think you have a few words for him, Marik. I'm sure Seth won't mind us taking our time returning."

"Seth?" Marik asked. "He came out, did he?"

"You've missed a lot," Ryou said. "We'll fill you in."

"Or," Marik murmured into Ryou's ear, "I'll fill you, hm?" Ryou had to fight not to let his eyes roll back in his head. Damn, Marik was good with words.

* * *

"So," Green Lantern said, coming up to Shaadi when things were finally calmed down enough to do so.

"Yes."

"How do- Wait, what?" Lantern asked in confusion.

Eerie pale brown, almost orange eyes gazed steadily at Lantern's bright green eyes. "Yes, I sew."

Lantern blinked in confusion before shaking his head. "Look," he began again, "how did you get here so fast? Last I heard, you were still in Egypt."

Shaadi nodded gravely. "I was."

"So, how did you get here so fast?" Lantern repeated.

"I teleported," he said.

"Wait, you... You can teleport?" Lantern gasped, drawing Flash's attention. Curious, the other superhero came over to join them while the other members of the Justice League listened from their current places.

"That is what I said, yes," Shaadi said.

"How?" Flash asked. "What did you use?"

Shaadi tipped his head to the side and adopted a look of mild confusion. "The Shadows," he said, as if the fact was obvious.

"You mean like Shadow Travel?" Oliver asked, leaning on a workout bench nearby.

The Egyptian shook his head and continued speaking. "No. Shadow Travel is generally a local means of travel. The farthest I have ever heard a Shadow user Traveling unaided was from Sapporo to Osaka in Japan which I believe is over 1,000 kilometers or so."

"Who did that?" Flash asked.

"The King. He was quite out of breath and dizzy when he arrived, if I recall correctly," Shaadi said.

"I don't blame him. It sounds tiring," Lantern said.

Shaadi shook his head. "It was tiring but that was not why he was dizzy. That was because keeping a firm hold of your consciousness and soul while enveloped in the Shadows so deeply is dangerous. It is easy to loose oneself and if that happens, there is little chance of being saved."

He cut off abruptly when the sleeping monarchs stirred.

* * *

Yami woke with a start when he felt his Dark Shadows strengthen. He focused his senses and felt Bakura and Ryou fighting. He was about to reach out and join them when he felt the void near his two Darks. He bolted upright, quickly pulling a startled Yugi back into his arms murmuring apologies.

"Awake are we?" Mai called.

Yami turned to the Sorceress with a nod. "Yes," he replied in Japanese. "I feel Bakura and Ryou. What are they-"

"They are retrieving Marik," Shaadi said from his place on the couch's arm at Yami's feet. "Seth found him and sent the Thief and Scribe after him."

"Seth found... How?" Yugi asked, now fully awake.

"Said some'm about lookin' fer places without Shadows," Jounouchi said munching on a sub sandwich.

Yugi sat up when his stomach grumbled hungrily. "Where'd you get that?"

Jounouchi grinned and waved an wrapped sub sandwich teasingly in the air before tossing it to the King. "Gotcha one, too. Figured you 'n Yami could split it."

Yugi eagerly unwrapped the sandwich and munched at it happily. "But what about-" he stopped himself to swallow. "What about Marik and Seth?"

"I believe Seth was looking for any place the Shadows refused to or were unable to go," Shaadi said. "With Marik unable to access his Shadows," Yami winced uncomfortably, "Seth thought it would be worth his effort to look for a place void of Shadows."

"Why didn't we think of that?" Yugi murmured.

"'Cause we're used to using our Shadows for almost everything," Mai said in English. "It's a crutch in a way. Which brings to mind," she pointed to the Justice League gathered around the room, "we've got company."

Yami shifted so he sat leaning back on the back cushions and Yugi could lay across his lap, kicking his feet in the air. The Pharaoh smiled indulgently at his precious Ba, petting Yugi's flyaway hair affectionately. Yugi continued eating happily pausing only when he noticed Kaiba curled on the floor by the couch.

"How long has he been out?" Yugi asked in English, deciding diplomacy was the best route.

"A couple hours or so," Oliver said from his place on the workbench. "Guy sleeps like the dead."

Yugi shook his head. "Not usually. He's normally a very light sleeper. He must be tired."

"He was talking with Seth there for a bit," Oliver said. "At least I think he was. It was kind of hard to tell at times."

Yami nodded. "That makes sense. If his soul is sleeping then he's sleeping very deeply. That's good. He needs it to heal the damage to his soul room."

"Souls seem to be an integral part of this Shadow magic you use," Green Lantern commented.

"Of course," Yugi said around his mouthful. He swallowed when Yami clucked and pinched the back of his neck. Yugi squeaked and glared at his other half in annoyance.

"Why is that?" Wonder Woman asked. "I've never heard of magic that uses souls like yours does."

"Yes, and I would like to know why it repelled my mace," Hawkgirl said. "Thanagarian technology is built to disrupt all magic."

"It did not disrupt the magic simply because Shadow magic isn't really magic," Yugi said. "It's more like manipulating a sentient physical existence using our souls as both a power source and a channel."

"Sentient... You mean like slavery?" Green Lantern gasped.

"What do you mean using your souls as a power source?" Flash exclaimed.

Yugi paused in his chewing, letting his legs drop to the couch. He swallowed. "Didn't Kaiba tell you?" he asked.

"Tell us what?" Walter demanded, moving to stand by Oliver. 

"It is hardly slavery," Shaadi said calmly. "It is a mutual symbiotic relationship in which both sides benefit equally."

"How so?" Batman asked.

"Dude, what about the soul thing?" Flash said.

"The Shadows are sentient and do not wish to be left alone," Shaadi said.

"They are like children," Yami said. "Constantly tugging and touching and clinging and worrying about us. The Shadows love our souls as only they can. In return for access to our souls, the Shadows offer us companionship, acceptance, power, and completion where we would otherwise die from a broken soul."

Oliver felt his heart drop. "So whenever I use Shadow magic, which isn't really magic, kinda, I'm using a sentient thing or creature as a tool and it, what, eats my soul?"

"No," Jounouchi said. "Don' be ridiculous. If it ate souls, we wouldn' be 'ere. The Shadows only eat souls if they go insane, are told to, or if they want revenge."

"Revenge?" Walter asked.

"Usually for breaking their rules of a Shadow Game," Mai said.

"But otherwise..."

"No," Mai said. "They won't."

"How about this." Yugi stood up from the couch, wobbling slightly when he moved a bit too fast after sleeping. He walked over to Oliver and held out his hands. "Follow me. I'll take you into the Shadows and you can decide for yourself whether it's slavery or not."

"I would like to come as well," J'onn said, surprising the King. "With my mind, you understand."

Yugi blushed and shifted awkwardly but nodded. "I...alright."

"Aibou!"

"It's alright, Mou hitori no boku," Yugi said in Japanese. "He asked."

Yami stood and walked over to join his other half. "Fine," he replied in English. "But I will keep him from intruding."

J'onn tilted his head. "Intruding?" he asked.

"It's rude to watch someone use their Shadows without their permission," Oliver said. He rolled his shoulders nervously. "It's like watching someone strip in the bathroom without their knowledge."

Faint color bloomed on sea green skin. "Oh, I am sorry. I did not realize."

Yugi waved J'onn aside. "Don't worry about it. I gave you permission. Just don't push. Just watch."

The Martian nodded. "Very well."

"One of these days, I want to know what's going on when they do that," Hawkgirl muttered.

"You're not the only one," Batman said nodding.

"Perhaps you will one day," Yami said, staring directly at the Dark Knight. "If you do, though," lips pulled back revealing a fiendish grin, "you will answer to me."

"Behave yourself, Mou hitori no boku," Yugi chastised in Japanese. Yami merely snorted and waited for his partner to call on the Shadows.

Oliver shrugged and took Yugi's hand firmly. The next moment, he was falling into darkness only to be caught and surrounded by something. It was warm and soft and tingled where it touched him. Oliver found his normal sight blinded by the darkness so he opened his Shadow senses and was surprised to see what appeared to be a cloud of darkness. But it did not scare him. In fact, it lulled him into a calm relaxation.

The Shadows were soft and gentle and soothing. It was almost too soothing. It felt, not wrong exactly, just uncomfortable. He felt like he was falling asleep. He felt faint worry from the flickering torch that was Yugi accompanied by a tugging sensation that pulled him back.

The tug became a strong yank and the Shadows surrounding him abruptly changed to something more dangerous and chaotic. Kaiba's Shadows. That meant the Regent was here. He felt the Regent's chaotic Shadows wrap themselves around him protectively, no possessively.

_:Mine!:_

Oliver jolted when Kaiba's voice echoed through the ever shifting darkness. Then the familiar horizon of power Oliver associated with the Regent appeared and something physical had a death grip on his arm. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kaiba standing next to him on his left with a positively furious expression on his face.

Someone else stood next to Kaiba and slightly behind Oliver. The more he looked, the more Oliver realized he was looking at Kaiba only with darker skin and longer hair tied back in three long braids, one of which fell over the person's right shoulder. Blue eyes that glowed with power much like Kaiba's slid to the side, catching and holding Oliver's gaze and suddenly Oliver knew who this was.

Seth.

Seth nodded with a small quirk of his lips. There was something different about the way Seth's Shadows felt. They were similar to Kaiba's Shadows but older and, not stronger exactly, but wilder, more instinct driven than Kaiba's. Both Seths's and Kaiba's Shadows swirled around them like the arms of a lover, caressing them, embracing them, cherishing them.

Oliver felt something slink up his leg and glanced down to see a small tendril of Shadow wind its way up his leg, weaving between his fingers, and slithering up his arm. He lifted his free hand and stared at the sentient Shadow with...adoration, he realized. He felt adoration for this small Shadow that clung to him. It belonged to him and he belonged to it. Them, they corrected him. He belonged to _them_.

He finally understood. The Shadows were not just sentient, they chose their users, bonding to them, and owning them. If anything, the Shadow users were the slaves. But that was not right because the Shadow users had freedom to do as they pleased. The Shadows and their users had a truly symbiotic relationship that Oliver suddenly felt proud to be a part of. He was smiling before he even realized it.

He was so distracted by his own Shadows, he was surprised when the grip on his other arm tightened almost painfully.

 _:What do you think you're doing, King?:_ Kaiba said. Well not said, that would imply he spoke. Kaiba did not speak verbally so much as Oliver felt the meaning of the Shadows and found a verbal translation in his head. _:How many times have I told you not to influence my orientation.:_

Oliver looked up and saw Yugi standing across from where he, Kaiba, and Seth were standing. Yugi's eyes were wide with surprise and was that fear?

 _:'m sorry,:_ the King said. _:That was not my intent.:_

 _:You deliberately brought him into the Shadows,:_ the Regent hissed. _:Did you honestly think he could feel his own Shadows with your greater power present?:_

 _:It was an accident, Kaiba,:_ the Pharaoh said appearing from the Shadows beside the King. The Pharaoh's Darkness engulfed the side of the Shadow not-place they stood in, held at bay only by the King's brilliant Light.

Oliver took an inadvertent step back. The Darkness seemed to creep towards him and the Light blinded him. He unconsciously sought the balancing horizon Kaiba embodied. A hand rested on his back and he turn to his right to see Seth standing there, old eyes gazing at him calmly.

 _:You're the one I saw,:_ Oliver not-said. _:When Ak-:_

Seth slammed a hand over his mouth, silencing him before he could say the name.

 _:Do not speak that name,;_ Oliver heard Seth whisper urgently through his Shadows. _:Not here.:_ Oliver nodded and Seth withdrew.

 _:Accident or not,:_ the Regent said, _:you and the King need to stop influencing my power. I have enough to deal with at the moment as it is. The last thing I need is you two pulling too hard one way or the other, especially right now.:_

The King bowed his head in shame leaning into the Pharaoh for comfort. Oliver was fascinated to see the Light grow brighter and the Dark grow darker the closer the two monarchs came to each other. Their Shadows meshed perfectly until it was difficult to tell which Shadow answered to the Dark Pharaoh and which to the Light King.

There was also something that did not belong. It tickled like the faintest brush of a feather on his cheek. It was not a Shadow. Oliver began looking around for the source of the tickle, gaining Seth's attention.

 _:What do you seek, fledgling?:_ Seth asked.

Oliver could not find enough concentration to answer and focus on the search at the same time so he simply remained quiet and looked. He felt Seth's Shadows follow his own joined quickly by Kaiba's. It took a minute before he found the source. It floated just to their left and above their heads, watching them.

 _:Telepath,:_ Kaiba snarled.

J'onn, Oliver realized. Before he could stop his Regent, Kaiba lashed out with a whip of Shadow, striking J'onn's feather. Oliver felt a brief flash of startled pain then the feather was gone.

 _:I really hate telepaths,:_ Kaiba muttered. _:Always poking their noses where they don't belong.:_

Seth stepped closer to Kaiba, releasing his hold on Oliver in favor of pressing a hand against the Regent's back, offering comfort to the Regent. Kaiba leaned subtly into the touch and Oliver felt he could almost see something or understand something. It was right there, so obvious and yet he could not put it into words.

Then the moment was gone, interrupted by a sudden growth in the Dark Pharaoh's presence. The Regent jerked his attention back to the King and Pharaoh with interest. The Pharaoh was grinning.  _:They're back,:_ he said.

Seth leaned closer to Kaiba, whispering something in the Regent's ear that Oliver could not hear. Kaiba glanced at Seth before nodding and turning back to the Pharaoh. _:Your Triad is whole, Pharaoh,:_ he said. _:I suggest you end the Priest's Penalty Game so we can hold Court. I want everyone to be ready for tomorrow's Judgement Game.:_

 _:You intend to preside over the Game, I presume?:_ the King asked, pressing himself against the Pharaoh's body. The Pharaoh held the young King close with a steadying arm around the King's slender body, pressing his hand between the King's shoulder blades. Violet and crimson eyes met two sets of electric blue.

The Regent grinned savagely. _:We will all preside over the Judgement Game but Seth and I will be the ones to enact the Penalty Game.:_ Cold blue eyes narrowed. _:It is our right as the wronged party.:_

 _:As it is mine,:_ Oliver not-said.

Both the King and the Pharaoh nodded. _:Of course,:_ they said together.

 _:You should come out of this Pharaoh,:_ Seth said softly. _:You too, King.:_

The King nodded and vanished followed a moment later by the Pharaoh leaving the Regent, Seth, and Oliver alone in the Shadow fields not-place surrounded by the horizon of power. Kaiba turned to Seth and Oliver again felt he was missing something important. Again, he felt on the verge of figuring it out when Seth bowed his head and faded away.

For some reason, Oliver felt pain, rejection, and an intense loneliness hit him like a wave when Seth disappeared. He staggered under the strength of it and looked to Kaiba for guidance. But Kaiba wore an expression that was equal parts pain and sorrow as well as confusion. The Regent tightened his hand into a fist and then Oliver was dragged back to reality and the insanity that entailed.


	41. The Dark's Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaiba has a brother complex the size of Alaska, a Judgment Game is played, Marik is back, and a god appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This extra long chapter is because I didn't update last night like I meant to. I tried, I honestly tried. But apparently the wifi went out so I couldn't get on the Internet. So today, I decided to be extra nice and added a lot to the chapter I was going to post making this chapter a little over 6,000 words.
> 
> Forgive me?

When Oliver blinked back to reality, he was not exactly sure what to expect but a figure of solid darkness with crimson eyes was not it. He stepped back only to bump into someone. He turned and noticed Kaiba standing next to him and watching the figure with an unreadable expression. After a moment, the darkness faded away to reveal a furious, blood spattered Bakura.

"Thief," the Pharaoh commanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We demand a Judgment Game for the wrongs done to our Triad," Bakura replied, voice cold and stern.

Before the Pharaoh could respond, Superman stepped forward. "There will be none of that," he said. "We do not torture people."

"You don't," Bakura hissed, crimson eyes narrowed in distaste. "But we do, especially after what he did to Marik. I thought you'd jump at the chance to hurt Luthor."

"Luthor?" Superman gasped.

"What did he do?" Hawkgirl asked.

"He held Marik captive without his Shadows knowing he would die had we not found him when we did." Bakura glared. "Ryou and I demand a Judgment Game and the immediate removed of Marik's Penalty Game."

"Understood," the Pharaoh said, nodding in acquiescence. "Aibou."

"I'm ready," Yugi said, coming to stand by his other half. Violet eyes skipped to Superman. "Would you like to come as well? Luthor has wronged you, too, has he not?"

"Besides," Oliver said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention, "if we plan on working together, it would make sense if we observed how the other group does things for both future reference and to better understand each other."

Kaiba breathed a laugh and Yugi grinned. "He's definitely yours, Kaiba," Yugi said.

"I agree," J'onn said.

"With what?" Wonder Woman asked.

J'onn turned to the Amazon and spoke. "Both with Superman accompanying the Pharaoh and," golden eyes focused on the vigilante of Starling City, "that Arrow belongs to Kaiba."

Oliver bristled. "I don't belong to anyone but myself."

"I second that," Walter said, stepping to his son's side.

J'onn shook his head. "I meant as far as his power is concerned."

"Enough with this!" Bakura snarled. "I left Marik and my Yadonoushi alone with Luthor and I'd very much like to get back. So are you coming or do I have to drag you with me?"

Yami groaned. "There's no need for that." He stepped forward, placing a hand on Bakura's shoulder and lacing his fingers with Yugi's. The King turned to Superman and held out his free hand.

"Take my hand," the King said.

When Superman hesitated, Flash snatched his chance. "Got it," he snagged Yugi's hand, startling the King. "What? I wanna watch." Without waiting for an answer, Flash snagged Superman's arm and grinned. "Flash to Enterprise. Four to beam up."

Superman rolled his eyes while Yugi and Yami stared in amused confusion. Bakura cackled as the group vanished into the swirling darkness.

"Idiot," Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"Childish is more like," Green Lantern said. "Well," he placed his hands on his hips, "now that we've gotten that out of the way, do we have a plan for the meeting tomorrow?"

Oliver leaned against the exercise equipment, crossing his arms and legs comfortably. "I'll contact the Starling City police as Arrow to let them know something's going down in the park tomorrow. That way they aren't caught unawares and can keep the media at least somewhat under control."

"Good idea," Batman said.

"I also highly suggest no more than the absolute minimum number of people involved show up," Oliver added.

"I'll be there no matter what," Kaiba said. "I have a score to settle."

Batman nodded. "Shadow Thief asked specifically for Hawkgirl and Green Lantern to be there."

"Why?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Probably because we faced off with him when he first showed up in the Egyptian tomb a while back," Lantern said.

Hawkgirl nodded. "That does make sense."

"He also said you're level headed in a tense situation," Batman added.

The avian woman fluffed her wings in satisfaction. "I'm a warrior. I need to have a level head."

"I'm coming too," Wonder Woman said. "My Lasso may be useful," she said, cutting of Kaiba's rejection.

"Yeah," Jounouchi sad. "'Bout that. What the heck does that thing do anyway? I felt like... Yeesh!"

Wonder Woman smiled. "Yes. It compels whoever's bound by it to speak the truth." She looked at the blonde Shadow user. "No offense meant."

Jounouchi grinned. "Naw, yer good. Just curious, is all."

After a moment the Regent spoke. "That would be a good tool to have on our side," he said. "It's likely the Traitor is unaware of the rules of powers outside the Shadows. He was always of the mind Shadow magic was superior."

"Is it?" Batman asked.

Kaiba met the Dark Knight's eyes. "In many ways, yes, but it's also inferior in many ways as well."

"How so?" Green Lantern asked.

Kaiba smirked. "As if I would tell you."

"Perhaps you already have," J'onn said thoughtfully.

Kaiba shrugged. "Perhaps. That aside." He turned to Walter and Diggle. "You two can't come."

"Now wait just a second-"

"He's right," Oliver said, cutting off Walter's objection and placing a hand on Diggle's shoulder. "Walter shouldn't have gotten involved in this at all. I need you to take him home."

Diggle sighed. "I'll do that but I'm coming back."

Oliver shook his head. "I want you to check on Felicity. Make sure she's safe."

"I'll do that," Walter said. "I'll keep an eye on Thea too."

Oliver relaxed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Diggle shook his head. "Alright then. I'll drive Walter back to the house then come back. I'm not letting you go out there without backup. I'll be here in the extra Arrow outfit in case you need cover."

"I would listen to him, if I were you, kohai," Kaiba said. "Never turn down an offer to help from someone you trust." Kaiba glanced at Isono Fuguta, who nodded in agreement, and Roland, who was smiling proudly at his boss.

Reluctantly, Oliver nodded. "Alright, but stay back unless things get out of hand."

"You got it," Diggle said, slapping a friendly hand on the vigilante's shoulder.

"Superman is _not_ coming," Kaiba said firmly. "The Shadows dislike him and I personally agree with their assessment. Besides, if he shows up, the media will come in droves. I can't afford to have my face or Yugi's for that matter plastered everywhere. We are the Shadow Court. We operate in the Shadows for a reason. If word of us go-" He cut off, looking over his shoulder and smirking. "The Pharaoh started the Judgment Game."

Oliver reached out with his own Shadow senses and could just feel something dark and powerful writhing on the edge of his awareness. "Is it that…writhing thing?" he asked.

Kaiba nodded. "The Pharaoh's heading it. That's why it feels that way."

"Would a Judgment Game by the King feel different?"

"Yes." The group turned to Shaadi who until moments ago had remained silent. The Egyptian turned away from Mai whom he had been listening to and spoke. "The King's Games tend to be less intimidating in feel and appearance, but his Penalty Games are much more powerful and vicious than any the Pharaoh could come up with."

"It's always the quiet ones," Green Lantern muttered.

"I'm coming, Nii-sama."

Startled by the interruption, Shaadi looked down to Mokuba who had obviously woken up from his nap and was currently standing and staring at the Regent with fierce determination. Kaiba shook his head. "The hell you are."

"Nii-sama!"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near that bastard," Kaiba snarled. "He'll get to you over my dead body."

Mokuba stomped up to Kaiba, planted his hands on his hips, and glared at his big brother. Kaiba remained unmoved. "I'm coming," Mokuba insisted.

"I said no," Kaiba said.

"If I'm not there, who will ground you?"

Kaiba stiffened and said in rapid Japanese, "I can hold my own."

Mokuba shook his head and spoke in Japanese as well. "Yes, like you did last time Akha-mashnaga showed up." Dark gray eyes softened when they saw Kaiba visibly flinched at the bastardized name. "Please, Nii-sama," Mokuba begged, grabbing Kaiba's trench coat. "I need to be there. Don't worry. He won't touch me 'cause you'll be there."

Kaiba felt warmth and longing flood him. He blinked at the longing and noticed Seth hovering in the back of his mind listening in. Seth withdrew slightly when he realized he was caught but did not leave completely. Kaiba sighed and knelt in front of Mokuba.

"Fine, you can come, on one condition," he said, holding up a finger to halt Mokuba's premature cheer. "You stay behind me at all times and do not speak to the Traitor or listen to anything he says. Do you understand?"

Mokuba nodded resolutely and Kaiba sighed in defeat. He distinctly heard Fuguta snort behind him and turned to glare at his bodyguard. He was mortified to see even Roland grinning at him. Damn his brother complex to Osiris.

* * *

Marik looked up from his perch on Baldy's back next to Ryou when he noticed the Shadows swirl and take form nearby. He grinned when the Pharaoh and the King appeared. The grin slipped when he saw Superman and Flash, if he remembered correctly, appear as well. He may not have his Shadows back yet, but he remembered how bright Superman was.

"Finally decided to show up, Pharaoh," Marik said.

Yami took one look at the person lying in the middle of the room and groaned, shaking his head. "Marik, what have you done to him?"

Marik yelped. "Hey! As I recall, I don't have my Shadows. I can't do anything to him. Ryou did it." Ryou leaned over to see past the Egyptian and grinned, waving innocently.

"Yes," Bakura said, strolling over to pet his yadonoushi affectionately. "Very useful, _Lightforce Sword_."

"He isn't dead, is he?" Superman asked, staring at Luthor in mixed loathing and worry.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I want him to suffer, not die. Death is too quick of a punishment. It doesn't last. Besides," he added with a cheeky grin, "as my Yadonoushi pointed out earlier," he pulled Ryou's face close so it pressed against his leg, "someone needs to take the fall for all those nasty Shadow Games that started this whole mess." He shrugged. "Since Luthor was working with Akhenadin, and we all know Akhenadin and Shadow Thief are going to pay their share tomorrow, and they weren't here to pay early, we figured why not?"

Marik grumbled, still rubbing his aching ankle. "I had to pop my wrist and ankle out of socket just to get out of those infernal zip-ties." Dark violet eyes burned with hatred. "I want payback now."

"You're hurt?" Yugi gasped. "Let me see."

Flash and Bakura stepped aside so the young King could approach the Dark Priest. Yugi gently took Marik's tender wrist between his hands and examined it. "I assume your ankle is in the same condition," he said softly.

Marik nodded. "Worse actually. It took some doing to get it out of socket and," he winced, "I wasn't exactly able to get it back in entirely."

"You didn't bother mentioning that why?" Bakura said angrily.

Marik just shrugged. "You distracted me."

"Oh, so now it's my fault," the Thief grumbled.

Ryou just smiled at his spirit before turning to the Pharaoh. "I'll free him from the Trap when you cast the Judgment Game.  Then we can clean up the mess in the hallway."

"Mess?" Flash wondered aloud.  He vanished in a streak of red only to reappear moments later pale faced. "Um…" He covered his mouth. "Did, ah, the bodies in the hallway," he gasped out. "Were they like that when you got here?"

"Bodies?" Superman gasped.

Yami growled. "Bakura?"

Bakura waved his arms. "Not my fault this time," he said quickly. "That honor belongs to Yadonoushi."

"They held guns at us," Ryou said when the Pharaoh's attention was diverted to him, "and they fired. They were aiming to kill. I just reacted in self-defense."

"I'm sure," Superman said darkly.

Ryou stood and glared at Superman furiously. "I'm not invincible or made of steel like you are," he yelled, startling the superhero. "I can bleed. I can die. And with Marik powerless and wounded, it was just me and Bakura against seven fully armed men ready to fill us with bullet holes. So yes, I killed them. It was them or me and my friends. There was no question who was going to lose."

"Easy, Ryou," Yugi said in Japanese, grasping the Scribe's hand. "You don't have to defend yourself to them. I understand and so does Yami. That's all that matters."

Ryou shook with pent up emotion before he felt Marik's fingers join Yugi's and felt Bakura's Shadows brush his reassuringly. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and crossed his arms with a huff. "I know.  Pharaoh," he said to Yami in a calmer voice, "why don't we start the Judgment Game."

Yami nodded. "Yugi?" he called gently. "Are you ready?"

The King nodded. "I'll summon Mystical Elf when you start the Game."

Yami nodded and turned back to Ryou. "Release him."

The Scribe nodded and waited for Bakura and Yugi to help Marik stand before making a dismissing motion with his hand. A sword materialized piercing Luthor's body then flew back into Ryou's hand as a card which he quickly replaced into his Deck. Luthor twitched, blinking in confusion before lifting his head and looking around bewildered. When he caught sight of Superman and Marik, he smirked.

"I hope you all have good lawyers, Superman," Luthor said, brushing himself off as he finally got to his feet. "Kidnapping, murder, and torture will not go over in court."

"Not in the American courts, no," the Pharaoh's familiar baritone voice said. The Dark monarch stepped forward and crossed his arms as he glared coldly at the man. "But it is perfectly acceptable in our Court. If you think you've been attacked without provocation then stand as the defendant. Should you be found innocent then we will give you whatever compensation you desire."

Luthor grinned. "Anything?"

Yami nodded. "Anything."

Luthor hummed thoughtfully. "Very well. When I'm proven innocent, as I know I will be, I want him," he nodded to Superman, "decommissioned and punished for this unprovoked attack and I want them," he turned to Bakura, Ryou, and Marik, "to go to jail for attacking me, preferably in solitary confinement for the senseless murder of my men."

The Pharaoh nodded. "Done."

"What?!" Superman gasped.

"Dude, you can't mean that," Flash said, astounded. "You don't even have the authority to do that."

Yami grinned. "Oh but I do. If you are proven innocent," he said to Luthor, "then all of your demands will be met without question or resistance from me or my Court."

"Your Court?" Luthor said, laughing. "Who do you think you are, the Queen of England?"

Yami grinned. "No one of importance. However, if we win and you are proven guilty you will suffer a Penalty Game."

"Game?"

"Now how about we start this like it all began, hm?" Yami's eyes burned. "Let the Judgment begin. Game Start."

The room instantly darkened and a dome of purple and inky blackness surrounded them, engulfing them in darkness. The Pharaoh's eyes gleamed with power as the dark dome sealed above them. The space was large, larger than it should be from the outside as space and time was bent to accommodate the Shadow Realm. Luthor, who had initially looked as disconcerted as Superman and Flash when the Shadow Game began, regained his composure and stared Yami down.

Yami held out his right hand and summoned forth the Millennium Scales. "I will call upon my witnesses to tell their story to which you will then respond in your defense. The Millennium Scales with the feather of Ma'at will be the judge and the jury. Should you tell the truth and the empty pan rise above the pan with the feather, you will be found innocent and released from this Game and all your demands met. This I swear on my name with the Shadows as my witness."

Yugi stood, tugging Marik aside with him so they were no longer between Yami and Luthor. They joined Superman and Flash standing behind the Pharaoh followed closely by Ryou and Bakura.

"However," Yami continued sternly, "should you lie and the pan with the feather rise above the empty pan, you will be found guilty and will suffer the Penalty Game."

"Penalty Game?" Luthor repeated incredulously. "What kind of punishment is that?"

"The kind you won't soon forget," Yami replied. "I call my first witness: Marik Ishtar, the Priest of the Dark Triad of the Shadow Court. Of what do you accuse this man Lex Luthor of LexCorp?"

Marik limped forward on his own strength. "I accuse him of aiding the Shadow Thief and Akhenadin by holding me captive in zip-ties of all things in the vault in this building. I say he had full knowledge of my being there, even spoke to me on several occasions, but never once raised a hand to aid me in any way. I say he sent his men, armed with weapons to stop me from escaping."

Yami nodded. "Very well. Luthor, called Lex Luthor of LexCorp, what do you say to these accusations?"

Luthor drew himself up and stared down his nose at Marik. "He's lying." Luthor crossed his arms in distaste. "I never knew he was here. I don't even know him. He broke into my apartment, attacked my men without provocation, and tried to kill me."

Meeting Luthor's eyes, Yami nodded. "You have been heard. Marik Ishtar, you may step back."

Marik shook with fury, but the metallic clink of the Millennium Scales stopped him from attacking the bald man. He stared at the Scales, grinning when he saw the empty pan now dangling slightly beneath the pan with the feather. He met Luthor's shocked eyes in dark glee and backed away.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Superman asked softly in surprise.

Bakura nodded. "The Shadows sense if the defendant or the accuser lies and tips the Scales accordingly."

"But that's-" Luthor gasped, staring at the Scales which moved without any encouragement. "You're cheating!"

Yugi tensed and the Pharaoh glared. "I do not cheat," Yami said sternly. "I do, however, call my second witness, Bakura Ryou, the Scribe of the Dark Triad of the Shadow Court. Of what do you accuse this man Lex Luthor of LexCorp?"

"It's all so formal," Flash whispered to Superman.

Yugi smiled apologetically. "It's a carryover from the way Shadow Trials were held in Ancient Egypt. The Shadows enjoy tradition and so we accommodate them."

Flash nodded and turned back to watch. "Just one more question," he said as Ryou stepped up to speak his accusation.

"Ask," Yugi whispered back, snickering at the way Superman shifted awkwardly from standing between Flash and Yugi.

"Why can't we move or speak any louder than this?" Flash asked. Superman's eyes widened when he realized the same thing.

"Because," Yugi said calmly, "you are not a part of this Trial and thus are not allowed to speak until the Shadows allow it. You are observers only."

"So that's why Luthor's being so cooperative," Flash muttered.

"When will that be?" Superman asked.

"When Yami calls for you," Ryou said as he stood to the Pharaoh's left facing Luthor with fury lighting his brown eyes. "I speak for both myself and Bakura, formerly the spirit of the Millennium Ring now Thief of the Dark Triad of the Shadow Court."

Yami turned to Bakura standing behind him. "Is this so?"

Bakura nodded. "It is."

"As you say," Yami intoned, turning back to face Luthor. "Ryou now speaks for two accusers and the Shadows acknowledge this. Speak, Ryou."

"I, Bakura Ryou, accuse Luthor of causing harm to Marik Ishtar, either directly or indirectly or both. I say he was fully aware of Marik's captivity and did nothing to stop it or alleviate his distress in any way. I also say he sent seven fully armed men to attack us in the hallway."

Yami nodded. "You have been heard. Lex Luthor of LexCorp, what do you say to these accusations?"

"Again," Luthor said, "I deny it. I did not know Marik was there and therefore couldn't have caused him harm. As for the armed men, I reacted as any sane man would to news of unknown intruders in my current place of residence and reacted in my own self-defense."

This time there were two metallic clicks as the empty pan dropped two more notches below the pan with the feather, one for Ryou and one for Bakura. The two white haired twins grinned viciously as Ryou stepped back to join Bakura behind the Pharaoh.

"You have been heard," Yami intoned. "I now call upon my next witness, Superman of the Justice League."

Superman stiffened in surprise but felt himself compelled to step forward to stand by the Pharaoh. Yami looked at him with calm crimson eyes and asked, "Of what do you accuse this man Lex Luthor of LexCorp?"

Accuse? What would he accuse…? He knew.

"I accuse Lex Luthor of deliberately and knowingly causing physical, mental, and emotional harm to innocents and my friends both in the Justice League and without both directly and indirectly as a supervillain," he said, surprised by the words coming out of him. They were his words and his voice but Superman could not remember actively deciding to speak.

"You have been heard." Yami turned his gaze to Luthor. "Lex Luthor of LexCorp, what do you say to these accusations?"

"This is rigged," the American businessman cried. "Superman hates me, he always has. He'll do anything to bring me down."

The empty pan of the Scales tipped even further towards the ground in response to Luthor's words. The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes. "Again, you accuse us cheating. I assure you cheating is not tolerating in a Shadow Game. Your words have nonetheless been heard."

Superman felt himself step back behind the Pharaoh who smiled. "Now I, Pharaoh of the Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom and human head of the Dark Triad of the Shadow Court stand as an accuser. I accuse you of either creating or acting as an accomplice to the Shadow Games played in Starling City before our arrival, aiding and abetting the Shadow Thief and Akhenadin in both the Shadow Games and the capture and imprisonment of Marik Ishtar, Priest of the Dark Triad of the Shadow Court, and," he smirked almost playfully, "annoying Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, human head of the Triad of the Balance of the Shadow Court, and Regent of the Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom, almost to distraction. What say you to these accusations?"

Luthor was positively livid. "This is _rigged!_   I am innocent. I swear. Take me to a real court and I'll prove it."

There was a metallic clink different from the previous one. Everyone gazed at the Millennium Scales to see the empty pan now resting on the base of the Scales, far below to pan with the feather of Ma'at. The Pharaoh gestured to the Millennium Scales still hanging in the air between himself and Luthor.

"Lex Luthor of LexCorp, you have been heard by the Shadows and judged by them. The Shadows have found you guilty of the crimes for which you are accused. You will now pay the price by playing a Penalty Game of the Shadows' choosing. However," he said, "before the Penalty Game begins, I would ask you one last question."

Luthor crossed his arms. "I hardly see how I was supposed to prove my innocence with a fixed trial like this. This might be a clever magic show, I admit, but you can hardly say a game is scary.  I've seen several stage magicians who perform better than you."

"Will you answer my question?" Yami repeated.

Luthor rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I have much of a choice in the matter after all."

Yami crossed his own arms, mimicking Luthor's stance. "Why did you help Akhenadin and Shadow Thief? It seems out of character from what I have heard of you. You contacted Kaiba at the beginning of this before he came to America, before anyone outside a select few knew he was going to America.  Why?"

"That's two questions," Luthor said with a sneer. "Didn't you learn to count in elementary school, kid?"

"Answer the questions, Luthor."

Luthor smirked. "You can't make me."

Yami grinned. "On the contrary. I said before that torture if perfectly acceptable within the bounds of a Shadow Game. So long as I break no rules, I can do as I wish."

 _:Don't go too far, Mou hitori no boku,:_   Yugi whispered softly into Yami's mind.

_:I won't, Aibou. Just a scare won't hurt.:_

Yugi sighed tolerantly despite Superman's and Flash's discomfiture.

"We do not support torture," Superman said, struggling to fight the bonds of the Shadows.

"He won't have to go that far," Yugi said earning him startled looks from everyone including Bakura.

Yami began speaking softly in hieratic and the Shadow users braced for the outcome. The Pharaoh yelled something in hieratic, reaching to the sky with his right hand. There was a flash of lightning followed immediately by a rumble of thunder that vibrated their very bones. Embedded in the thunder was a great roar. Everyone lifted their eyes and stared with mixed expression of awe, horror, and satisfaction as a giant, serpentine dragon with glistening crimson scales, wicked horns and claws, two scaled wings, golden eyes, and two mouths filled with rows of razor sharp teeth descended from the darkness above.

The draconic creature dove down towards the Pharaoh who stood calmly while the red, serpentine body encircled him completely. The black, scaled underbelly rippled giving the illusion of constant movement even when the beast came to a stop. The dragon raised its enormous head to hover several yards above the Pharaoh's spiky hair and unleashed another reverberating bellow from its larger lower mouth.

"This is the Sky Dragon Osiris, the Divine Beast who serves as the absolute authority of the Dark Triad of the Shadow Court of which you have wronged," the Pharaoh said, his voice echoing the dark amusement his face reflected. "You can answer my questions now or face his wrath." The Divine Beast lowered its head slightly and growled deep in its throat.

Luthor fell back on the ground in terror. Superman and Flash would have joined him in backing away had the Shadows released them from their bonds. Instead, they could not run, they could only whisper.

"Divine…Beast?" Flash said softly.

"Osiris," Superman murmured. This was the beast Set supposedly killed in popular Egyptian mythology. No wonder Seth and Kaiba rejected that fact. A beast such as this…

"Last chance," the Pharaoh said. "Answer the questions." Osiris opened its mouth and prepared the fire a blast at the quivering mortal who dared stand against it when Luthor screamed.

"Alright! Alright! I wanted KaibaCorp," he said, speaking quickly. "All I wanted was the information, something to give me an edge against Kaiba. He's a brat and yet he somehow surpassed me. He doesn't deserve it. Akhenadin approached me with his plan and since our goals coincided, I tolerated the old coot."

"And Shadow Thief," the Pharaoh pressed.

"The Shadow Thief was a nuisance," Luthor said. "He has his own goals."

"Goals that also involve Kaiba," Yami said.

Luthor nodded. "He needs him for something. He won't say what but I know it involves some sort of technology or whatever. I want Kaiba out of the way, Shadow Thief wants Kaiba for his plans –I don't know what those are, I swear- and Akhenadin wants Kaiba for himself. We were just business partners. It was just good business!"

Yami listened, his thoughts racing with ideas. So Kaiba was at the center of all of this. While Yami was glad he and Yugi were no longer the center of attention for once, he could not help but feel worried for Kaiba and, consequently, Seth. Whatever Shadow Thief wanted, it could not be good and Akhenadin was definitely bad news for anyone unfortunate enough to get involved with him.

"Very well," the Pharaoh said. "Your words have been heard and acknowledged. However, you have trespassed upon the souls of the entirety of the Dark Triad as well as others and therefore it falls to the Sky Dragon Osiris to decide your punishment. Now, Osiris, I command you." Yami lifted his right hand towards the Divine Beast's head. "Open your second mouth and cast the Penalty Game of your choice!"

The Divine Beast Osiris, opened its upper mouth and unleashed an explosion of electrical energy that struck Luthor directly. The American businessman screamed in agony, falling silent the moment the blast ceased. Osiris lifted its head and roared from both mouths in blaring symphony of triumph, the Shadows finally getting to exact revenge for broken rules, cheats, and misdeeds done to their Court. The audience, both Shadow users and not, stared at the god in awestruck horror.

Finally, Osiris lowered its head so it gazed directly into the Pharaoh's eyes, rumbling like rolling thunder. Yami obediently knelt down on one knee before the great beast in gratitude and respect. Osiris blew a gust of air at the human head of its Triad before lifting and turning its powerful gaze to Yugi who bowed at the waist. The dragon snorted and Yugi grinned, straightening.

Satisfied, Osiris turned to stare directly at the two members of the Justice League still gawking at him. Osiris lowered its head to study the tiny mortals curiously before hissing at Superman and retreating.

Bakura and Marik snickered. "He doesn't like you either," Bakura sneered. "Too Light."

Superman did not know whether to be relieved or disturbed by that. He watched as Osiris unwound its long body from around the still kneeling Pharaoh and returned to the dark heavens. With one last howl it vanished. Blinking in shock, Superman turned back to Luthor who was lying distressingly still on the ground. The floating golden Scales had also disappeared.

"Is he…"

"No," the Pharaoh said, standing. "The Penalty Game Osiris cast was not enough to kill, just torment for an indeterminate amount of time."

"That was a dragon," Flash murmured.

"What about the bodies?" Superman asked, still trying to process what he had just witnessed.

The Pharaoh turned to Superman, his demeanor calm and steady. "They are not my business nor are they yours. The authorities will discover them when they come to retrieve Luthor."

"We'll have to tell Noa about the security cameras," Yugi said walking up to his other half. Yami nodded and pulled Yugi close.

"While this is all fine and dandy," Marik said, "my wrist and ankle are still in a world of agony. So if you would be so kind as to do something about it, that would be nice."

Yugi jumped. "Ah! I'm so sorry Marik. I forgot."

Marik rolled his eyes. "That's not what I wanted to hear."

Yugi reached for his Deck and pulled out a card. "Mystical Elf," he said in hieratic.

A beautiful elfin woman with sky blue skin wearing a long, formless leaf green dress appeared. She noticed Marik's injuries right away and cradled the Priest's wrist between her delicate hands. She bowed her head so her long, golden hair spilled over her shoulders like the sun's rays as she chanted softly.

"Who is that?" Flash asked, astonished by the elf's beauty.

Yugi smiled. "She's Mystical Elf, a loyal servant and devoted healer. She can't bear another being in pain. She will act on her own if she deems she must."

"She's beautiful."

Mystical Elf lifted her head from Marik's healed wrist and met Flash's eyes with a gentle smile and soft blush on her blue cheeks. Then she turned her attention to Marik's ankle. She clasped the tan foot between her blue hands and began chanting once more. Marik leaned on Bakura's and Ryou's shoulders for support, sighing in immense relief when the pain finally faded away.

"Thank you," he breathed. "By Ra, Yugi, thanks."

Yugi grinned cheerfully. "You're welcome. Thank you Mystical Elf," he said to the lovely female summon. She smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Yugi's cheek before fading away back into her card leaving behind blushing and very flustered King who focused on Marik.  "And now, I think, would be a good time to lift your Penalty Game, Marik," Yugi said.

Marik stiffened, eyes wide and filled with hope like an abandoned puppy who finally found a family to adopt him. Yugi reached up to place both hands on Marik's cheeks. "I, Motou Yugi, King of the Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom, release you from this Penalty Game and return your Shadows to you."  He stood on his toes to press a kiss to Marik's forehead.

Marik choked on a gasp and his eyes rolled back in his head as his body convulsed. All of his Shadows raced back into his body suddenly, filling him with a euphoria he never wanted to end. It felt heavenly and Marik never noticed when he fell to his knees hugging himself and shaking. Yugi stepped back while Bakura and Ryou caught their friend, Ryou calling out to Marik worriedly.

After a moment of disorientation, Marik blinked and reached out hesitantly with his newly returned Shadows. He all but wept when he felt Ryou and Bakura beside him, their Shadows grasping his, tangling and pulling them close. He laughed even as tears fell from his face. His Shadows were back. They had returned to him.

He could feel the Shadows grab the pieces of his soul and sew them back together, sealing them in place. The pain in his chest vanished and he did the first thing that came to mind. He looked up and kissed the first person in front of him. Judging from the startled squeak, that person was Ryou.

Yami chuckled and dismissed the dome of darkness revealing the same office space they were in before the start of the Game. Superman and Flash were distracted from Marik and Ryou making out while Bakura watched proudly by the spatial differences between inside the dome and the office they now stood in. Luthor was no longer several feet away, but almost underneath them and the room was crowded by furniture that was not present in the dome.

"How is this possible?" Superman asked.

"The dome bends space-time to create a pocket dimension in which to play a Shadow Game undisturbed," the Pharaoh said. "Only a member of the Inner Shadow Court can enter an active Shadow Game encompassed by a dome."

"Yes," Yugi said before Yami could ramble. "How about we head back to Arrow's base and get ready for tomorrow. We'll all need a good night's sleep if we want to be battle ready."

"Battle ready?" Flash parroted in confusion.

"You didn't actually think tomorrow's meeting would go smoothly, did you?" Bakura snarked.

"You and Kaiba still need to hold Court tonight as well," Yami said. "I'll take us back. Marik," he called. He rolled his eyes when the Egyptian flicked him off, too busy swallowing Ryou's moans to answer verbally. "Priest, we need to go back to base. You can make out with Ryou there."

"That's true," Bakura said. "I think we can find a few secret places to hide in. It is a nightclub after all."

Reluctantly, Marik pulled away from a breathless Ryou and grabbed Bakura's hand, holding Ryou close with the other. "Fine," he said. "But I want to initiate the Travel."

Yami hesitated only a moment before nodding with a smile. "Alright."

Yami held Yugi close with one hand, placing the other on Bakura's shoulder. Yugi reached out to grab Flash's arm leaving the speedster to grab Superman's hand.

"Wait," Superman said. "We can't leave Luthor like this."

"Don't worry," Yugi said. "Noa will take care of it."

Then Marik drew on his Shadows, glorying in the blessed darkness, and sought out Arrow's base with Yami's guidance. Once he found the location, he used Yami's thread of Shadow the guide him and Shadow Traveled. It felt so very good to be back.


	42. Readying for Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Dark Triad returns to base and the Balance and the Light call their Courts into session, with an extra observer or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I'm finally posting this at almost 1am. I'm exhausted but I had t get this postedl so help me. A slight case of writer's block, school, work, hw, and other things kept me away. I did write a chapter yesterday but I realized it was too early in the fic for it so I shelved it and posted this one instead. It's short because the next chapter is going to contain both Courts and possibly an extra tidbit from the Greeks. Also, I'll have more time to write it. ^^; 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy.

"He's a dragon!"

"What's a dragon?" Hawkgirl exclaimed, staring at the new arrivals in surprise.

Flash bolted over to the winged woman, grabbed her arms, and shook her in his exuberant excitement. "He's a dragon, Shayera. A _dragon!_ "

Hawkgirl threw the flailing superhero off of her and attempted to hold him still. "Barry! Calm down," she commanded. When the speed demon finally stopped vibrating, she relaxed her hold on his arms. "Now, what is a dragon?"

"He is."

"Who?"

"Osiris!"

Kaiba jolted up from leaning on the exercise equipment and whirled to stare at Flash in in barely concealed shock. "You summoned him?" he demanded.

The Pharaoh shrugged. "He was adamant I do so. Luthor succeeded in trespassing on the souls of everyone in my Triad which indirectly resulted in the trespass on Osiris. It's highly probable he would have summoned himself to the Game had I not summoned him."

"But in front of them-"

"He's a fucking _dragon!_ " Flash exclaimed.

"Oh do shut up," Marik said, stepping up from behind his Pharaoh. "You are vastly annoying."

"Marik," Mai chirped. "You're back."

"Whoopie," Jounouchi groaned.

Marik smirked, strolled over to the Knight of the Light Triad currently sprawled comfortably on the couch, and plopped down to join him. "Well, well," he said. "If it isn't the Knight in shining armour. Where were you during my rescue? Didn't you miss me?"

A tan hand reached out and tapped the glaring blonde's nose and unleashed his Shadows. Jounouchi shrieked and all but flew off the couch, darting away to duck behind a surprised Yugi. "His Shadows are back! The crazy lunatic's back."

"Oh good," Shaadi said calmly. "Your Penalty has been lifted."

Marik snickered. "Well, I think I can say without a shadow of a doubt I feel much better now." He waved back to the Justice League who were eyeing him with open distrust. "Oi, spandex boy."

"Which one?" Kaiba muttered to which Marik and Bakura chortled.

"Point. Green Lantern," Marik clarified. "No hard feelings for the temporary possession, hm?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Lantern said, leveling a glowing green glare at the Dark Priest who shrugged it off like water off a duck's back.

Wonder Woman shook her head and said to Jounouchi, "It's cowardly to hide behind a leader."

The blonde Shadow user sighed in exasperation. "Dude, it hurts, ok?" He stood warily, still leaning heavily on Yugi who was giggling at his best friend's antics. "Ya wouldn' un'erstand. That guy's friggin' crazy."

"That guy can hear you," Marik said, crossing his arms in annoyance, "and he is not amused."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Alright, both of you," Kaiba all but yelled over the ruckus. "Act your age. Marik shut up. Mut-"

"I'M NOT A DOG DAMNIT!"

"-go with the King," Kaiba commanded. "We're holding Court."

Marik immediately backed off to join Yami and Ryou. Court was something no one save those directly involved interfered with. Jounouchi popped up from behind the King with a brilliant smile on his face.

"You mean we can see Handa and Anzu?" he asked, literally bouncing with eagerness.

"Yes, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi said returning his Knight's smile. "But we have to hurry if we want to catch some sleep tonight."

"That would be my cue," Diggle said, taking Walter's arm. "Come on. I think Oliver can manage on his own for a few minutes. Besides, he's got to open this place in an hour or so, right?"

Oliver shrugged. "Thereabouts. I'll call you later."

"What about Moira?" Walter asked watching his future stepson tense. "What should I tell her?"

"Nothing," Oliver said firmly, forest green eyes hard. "She doesn't get to know anything."

Walter nodded with a heavy heart. "I'll honor that."

Oliver watched his soon-to-be stepfather leave with his best friend thoughtfully. He felt eyes on him and sighed. "It's the right decision," he said.

"I know, kohai."

The vigilante shook his head. "This has been a long couple days."

Kaiba snorted. "You're telling me."

"Don't get all sentimental on me."

"Never."

Batman stopped listening to the conversation between the Regent and Green Arrow in favor of studying Superman who had yet to speak a word since their return. "Are you alright?" he asked, already suspecting the answer.

Superman lifted his eyes and sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure." He lifted his head and stared at the Pharaoh currently deep in conversation with Ryou. "You weren't there, Batman. You didn't see it. The Game, Osiris, the compulsion to bow,-"

"Bow?"

Superman nodded. "Bruce," he said softly. "I've never felt the urge to submit more than I did when Osiris looked at me. He was dark, darker than the Pharaoh by an unfathomable margin." Blue eyes narrowed. "All I can say is I'm sincerely glad he's on our side."

Batman pondered his right hand's words. "So, one down." He glanced at Kaiba and Yugi. "Two to go."

"If they are anything like Osiris," Superman said, "I can almost say I'm glad I'll be in the Watchtower and not going to the meeting tomorrow."

"About that," Batman said. "We've decided only Kaiba, Shaadi, and Green Arrow will go to the meeting representing the Shadow Court. Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and J'onn will represent the Justice League."

"What about the King and Pharaoh?"

Batman looked at the young King who was settling on the floor with his back against the couch and shuffling a deck of cards. "Kaiba insisted Yugi and Yami stay back. He said Akhenadin will recognize them on sight and attack them instead of focusing his energy on the Regent."

"He's protecting them," Superman said, some of the tension leaving his form.

The Dark Knight nodded. "Yugi will be keeping an eye on the area and act as the last line of defense should anything penetrate the Pharaoh's Triad's and Diana's defenses. The Pharaoh, myself, Mai, and Jounouchi will be monitoring the actual meeting and act should anything untoward happen."

"I suppose that leaves me in the Watchtower," Superman said, shoulders slumping.

Batman nodded. "I need you to keep our communications flowing smoothly. The last thing we need is for something to happen and we not hear about it until it's too late. You won't be alone," the Dark Knight added. "Flash will be there with you."

"And Noa."

Batman grimaced. "For once, I'm glad Noa will be there. Chances are we'll be needing his expertise soon."

Superman shifted and started walking to the Regent who was also settling on the floor beside Yugi. "Kaiba," he said, drawing the Regent's attention. "I assume the King informed you of the events at Lex Luthor's."

Kaiba clicked his tongue and muttered something to which Yugi snickered. "I am and Noa's taking care of it." Electric blue eye flashed up to meet sky blue. "Why?"

Superman would not be intimidated. "Have the authorities been notified?"

"Yes," Yugi replied. "They arrived about two minutes ago according to Noa."

"What was Luthor's Penalty Game?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know what it is or how it has manifested. It was a Penalty enacted by Osiris. The gods are the absolute authority for the Shadows and can do as they wish. I could no more break or ease a Penalty Game started by a god than Kaiba could kiss you."

The Regent squawked, staring at Yugi in equal parts horror and disgust. "I am not interested in men," he said harshly. "And even if I was, I would kiss that too Light bastard-" Whatever he said after that was in the same language he summoned his magic with and did not sound nice. When he stopped talking, Bakura and Marik were clutching their sides in laughter; a distinctly opposite reaction from the Pharaoh and Yugi who both looked mortified.

"Did Seth teach you that?" Yami demanded in a horrified voice.

Kaiba smirked. "Said he learned it from you."

He held out his arms for Mokuba to crawl into his lap, situating him so the younger boy was comfortable. When Mokuba stilled in his lap, Kaiba reached for his holster and pulled out his Deck. He idly shuffled it waiting for Yami to bring over the rest of the supplies to help ease the way into the trance, deliberately ignoring Superman still standing there.

"Are those Duel Monsters cards?" Green Lantern asked.

Kaiba cast a fleeting look up at the superhero before returning his focus to his Deck. "Yes," he said simply. "You play?"

Green Lantern nodded slowly. "Noa was teaching me before this got serious."

"Implying it wasn't already," Oliver said, coming up to sit cross legged in fron of Kaiba who smirked.

Langern blushed. "I didn't mean it like that, Oliver."

The vigilante waved a hand back at his friend. "I know you didn't, don't worry," he said.

He grinned at Mokuba who shifting, bumping his head gently against his big brother's chin. Anyone who said the Regent had no heart had quite plainly never seen him with his little brother.

"So, what happens now?" Hawkgirl asked, toying absently with her mace hanging from her belt.

"Now," Yugi said, lifting his head, "my Regent and I will hold Court with our respective Triads to inform them of tomorrow's events. We'll need the entire Court standing by to hold a Full Court and Judgment Game."

"I hardly see how you're going to hold Court when you're missing most your Triad," Wonder Woman said, watching the two Shadow monarchs curiously.

"They'll be here, sort of," Yami said arriving with a bag slung over his shoulder. He set the bag down and pulled out two trays and two incense sticks.

"Kohai," Kaiba said abruptly. "I'll be taking you with me."

Oliver cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Where?"

"Court." Oliver's other eyebrow lifted and Kaiba snorted. "You need to be formally introduced to the Triad you belong to."

"Do you do this with every new trainee you get?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No," Yami said, placing a small wooden incense holder in front of both Kaiba and Yugi. "Just ones we think require extra attention or have impressed us in some way, or both as I think is your case."

Kaiba nodded but Oliver still looked confused. "Oh-kay. But it still looks more like we're getting comfortable here, not going out somewhere."

"I never said we were going _to_ Court," Kaiba clarified. "I said we were _holding_ Court. We're bringing it to us."

"Or us to them," Yugi added, lips quirking up in a smile.

"Or them to us," Yami added with a cheeky wink. "Just relax, get comfortable, get something to lean against, and take a break."

"I hope ya used the bathroom, buddy," Jounouchi said, settling against the couch to Yugi's left. "These c'n last a while. I remember my first time. I had to go so freakin' bad it hurt."

"TMI, you stupid idiot," Bakura called from the other side of the room.

Mai laughed as she took up her place on Kaiba's left between her Regent and Yugi. Shaadi settled down on Kaiba's right. "Don't worry," she said winking. "He's only half serious. You should come over here and lean against the couch or the wall or something. It can be hard holding your balance while doing this."

"Doing what exactly?" Superman asked.

J'onn knelt by Oliver's side. "I will make sure he does not fall," the Martian said calmly.

Kaiba gazed into golden eyes steadily. The Regent could feel Seth rousing in the back of his mind and also watching J'onn with interest. It bothered the Regent how much Seth noticed the Martian, the way the half soul inside him studied the being from a other world in open fascination. It rubbed him the wrong way.

"Fine," he said curtly. "But if I find my kohai fell over during this, I will make you pay for it."

J'onn nodded serenely. "Understood."

The calm reply irked Kaiba but he was distracted by Yami who lit a match and ignited the two sticks of incense, placing them in their respective holders. Kaiba straightened his back and took a deep breath.

"Whatever happens," the Pharaoh said, "no one can disturb them." He turned fierce crimson eyes on the Justice League. "I and my Triad won't allow any interference in this."

Not surprisingly, it was Wonder Woman who nodded first. "I'm familiar with things like this. It is not uncommon for my people to contact our gods in such a way. You won't have any trouble from me."

"I need a coffee," Flash muttered, wandering over to the coffee pot.

"I'll join you," Green Lantern said, following the speedster.

The Pharaoh nodded but felt for the Spell card _Swords of Revealing Light_. He hoped it would not come to that, but it was always good to be prepared just in case.

Kaiba carefully shuffled his Deck and placed it on the ground in front of the incense holder. He lifted his eyes to Oliver and held out his hand. "You're not ready to try this on your own yet, kohai."

Oliver placed his hand in Kaiba's and nodded, trusting his Regent to lead him straight. Kaiba grinned briefly before closing his eyes and taking another deep breath of the fragrant air.

"Together?" Yugi whispered.

Kaiba nodded and together the two monarchs placed their hands on the top card of their Deck. A bolt of divine energy Kaiba knew so well blazed through his body like a lightning bolt brining and soothing his eager Shadows and searing his soul. He felt his head fall back, his body clenching at the sheer power of the god the card represented.

Yanking his consciousness back, Kaiba lowered his head, straightened his back, and began chanting with Yugi in soft hieratic. His prayer of incantation was different from Yugi's but just as powerful.

"To the god who upholds the balance," he murmured clearly and succinctly, his mind drowning out Yugi's similar chant, "guide me to my disciples scattered across the Earth. Let them hear my voice. Preside over this, the Court of the Triad of the Balance great Tormentor, God of Obelisk. This I ask in my name, Set, and witnessed by my Shadows."

The familiar burst of power filled him once more, this time to the breaking point. Kaiba tensed, fighting the urge to shudder in ecstasy. Mokuba placed a small hand on top of his brother arm wrapped protectively around his waist and Kaiba calmed. His eyes opened revealing a milky film that covered his eyeballs like contact lenses. Only this film moved like mist and had the faintest tinge of blue. The eyelids dropped somewhat as the process completed itself.

Beside the Regent, Yugi's head was thrown back as Ra's power flooded him. The young King reigned in his consciousness and opened his eyes as well. The same film that covered Kaiba's eyes covered his, only Yugi's was tinged gold. Slowly, one by one, the rest of the group in the circle closed their eyes their breathing slowed, including a certain hanger on from another world who was too curious to pass up the opportunity to observe such a unique event.


	43. Hearsay and Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which troubles brews in paradise and tension builds in the Triad of the Balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Here's part 1 of the Court sessions. I'm struggling with school right now guys cuz it's crunch time plus I gotta sign up for classes tomorrow morning. That said, enjoy and goodnight.

Artemis tossed the weakened god of war to the marble floor in the middle of the council chamber. The other gods present reacted with surprise, a few even standing in shock. Artemis paid them no heed. She wanted vengeance.

"Sister!" Artemis turned and saw her brother Apollo racing over to her, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus demanded standing, his long white robes gleaming in the light surrounding this place.

"Hear me, Zeus," Artemis said, her voice carrying through the open air council, ignoring Apollo for the moment. "I seek retribution for crimes against me and mine."

Zeus slowly eased himself back into his throne. "Crimes you say?"

"Yes, my father," Artemis replied.

"Speak then," the king of the gods commanded.

"Ares has attacked one of my own using trickery," she said, allowing Apollo to stand by her side. She did not need his presence but it was nice to know she had him on her side already.

"How was this done?" Zeus asked.

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "By taking over the mind of Set, the Egyptian god of Chaos, and forcing him into battle against Diana and the Thanagaran."

"Took over..." she heard Apollo murmured in shock. His words were echoed by several other gods present including Dionysus. "But he is a god."

"How can what you say be true?" Athena asked, her calm voice and cold logic broke through the rush of heightened emotion. "You are accusing him of attacking another pantheon and controlling one of their gods."

"I am," Artemis said, refusing to be intimidated. "Diana of Themiscyra told me herself when she delivered Ares to me."

"Was he already in this state," Dionysus asked suspiciously, "or did you...?"

The goddess of the hunt shook her head. "I did nothing. He was in this condition when he arrived. I believe it was a courtesy warning from the Egyptian pantheon."

"At least he's back," Hera said calmly. "I will have Helios call off the search."

"There is no need, my Queen," Artemis said. "He was there when Ares was delivered to me."

"Was he now?" Dionysus said, a playful smile on his face. "I was under the impression no man could step into your temple in Themiscyra. Was I mistaken or is Helios hiding something from us?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You are not mistaken and since Helios never set foot in my temple I have taken no offense. However," she said, turning back to the king of the gods. She thought carefully on her words, knowing they could lead to consequences no one could ever have anticipated. "Helios has been hiding something from us."

"I knew it," Ares muttered at her feet, distracting her for a moment. "That Titan has no business here among Olympians."

"That is enough Ares," Zeus said, voice calm and under control for the moment although thunder rolled in the distance. "You have deliberately disobeyed my expressed command to wait and committed a crime against the Egyptian pantheon which leaves us in their debt."

"He was a human!" Ares spat. His handsome face framed by fire red hair and proud brown eyes gazed boldly back at Zeus. "Humans are fair game, always have been."

"Unless they fell under the domain of another pantheon rendering them out of our reach," Hera countered. "Or humans who have been deified over time and become gods themselves."

"I did not control Set," Ares said, shaking off the all but faded bonds of whatever Hades-accursed spell was cast on him. He stood tall straightening his shoulders. "I controlled a mortal named Seto Kaiba who was himself possessed by two other entities. One was begging him to attack the Amazon," he cast a scathing glare at Artemis beside him, "and the winged alien woman and Seto was of the mind to do so. I merely gave the finishing push over the precipice of decision. He and whatever was controlling him did the rest."

Artemis seethed. "You still provoked a god to-"

"Silence, Artemis," Zeus said, waving a hand dismissively. "I will hear your side in a moment. Ares," he continued, "you say there were two entities controlling one Seto Kaiba and yet you have only described one."

The Greek god of war nodded. "The other felt much like Seto himself did but older and more chaotic."

"Set?" Apollo asked.

"Quite possibly," Ares replied.

Zeus sat back in his throne and listened as Hera leaned over to whisper something in his ear. He turned his storm gray eyes to his wife attentively murmuring in response to whatever she had said. Hera said something else and Zeus nodded slowly.

"You say Seto was already going to attack?" Hera asked.

Ares nodded. "I would not have had the ability to influence him otherwise."

Hera nodded. "Seeing as how you have already suffered a kind of punishment from the Egyptians- I assume that was what put you in the state you were in upon your arrival?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Then let that be a lesson to you," the Queen goddess of motherhood said. "Do not interfere with or provoke another pantheon. Should they decide to take offense, we will be forced to bow to their wishes as the offenders. That goes for everyone," she said louder, turning her proud gaze to all those in the airy council chamber. "However much we hate to admit it, we are no longer at the level of power we once enjoyed. Remember that and think twice before angering other gods."

Ares bowed his head in a show of obedience while inside he was furious. The Olympians should be feared and respected throughout the world just as they were ages ago. They would rise to power again one day soon. Ares had faced the Egyptian god of chaos and found him pathetically weak and mortal, which meant he could be killed and manipulated. He would make the mortal god pay for this humiliation. There were worse things out there than gods after all.

He did wonder about the second presence within Seto's mind. He had not mentioned it before because this was something he wished to investigate on his own. The first presence was likely the sentient power the Dark Ones used, but that meant the second presence was entirely different from that. Ares had sensed an awareness more acute than the sentient power within the other presence. He even suspected the presence of being aware of him and his part in the fiasco of Seto's attack on the Amazon.

Perhaps this was not a fiasco after all. Perhaps this could be a way for Ares to earn back his pride. He was willing to bet his prized helmet Zeus would be interested in knowing who or what this second presence was. Ares personally doubted it was Set. This presence did not feel like a god. It felt like Seto's twin would feel, separate but the same. It was an intriguing puzzle indeed.

"Artemis," Zeus said, startling Ares from his thoughts.

The goddess of the hunt bowed her head in respect. "Yes, my King."

"You were in the middle of telling us something about Helios," the god-king said, lightning flashing in the clouds surrounding them. "You said he was hiding something of importance?"

"Zeus," a new voice called.

The King of Olympus turned his eyes to the only Titan in the council. "Selene," he said, voice carrying on it the faintest edge of warning. "You wish to speak?"

To her credit, Selene did not hesitate before nodding. "I do, great Zeus. I wish to say my brother hides nothing from you. Should you ask he would tell you whatever he could. He has served you loyally and would never betray you."

Artemis hesitated before speaking. "I agree with Selene," she said. "I do believe Helios is loyal to you and I did not mean to imply otherwise. However, Helios is aware of some things I think may have a bearing on this decision regarding the current Egyptian pantheon."

"Ooh, intrigue," Dionysus purred settling into a more comfortable position to watch the proceedings. Hades groaned and shook his head at the other god's manner.

Artemis ignored the drunk god and spoke. "Helios knows the one called Set," she said earning various reactions from the other gods including Ares. "He had indirect contact with him through one of his worshippers who lived in old Heliopolis."

"Is this true, Selene?" Hera asked the moon Titan.

Selene closed her iridescent silver eyes in silent pain. "It is, my Queen. I do not know the whole story of what happened. Helios never told me. But I do know it was event not easily forgotten." She opened her eyes and lifted her head, suddenly appearing very much a Titan, older and more regal than Hera. "Should you ask, my brother will tell you want he can, although I doubt even he truly understands everything that occurred."

"She's right," Artemis said. "Helios did not seem to know the full story. All he could say was he never found his worshipper's spirit in Hades. He said her soul remained with Set."

"Remained with Set?" Aphrodite exclaimed, sitting up. "She worshipped Helios, did she not? She never converted to Set's gods?"

Artemis shook her head. "No, she did not. I think it would be best if you asked Helios for the details as everything I say is all second hand from memory."

Zeus nodded. "We shall wait until sundown when Helios returns from his daily ride. Then we will summon him and get the answers we seek."

Selene stood and silently descended the two step dais to her throne and made her way to the exit.

"Where are you going, Selene?" Zeus called.

The moon goddess paused. "I must guide my chariot through the sky as is my duty, a duty I have done long before you were born." She turned her porcelain face to gaze steadily over her shoulder and nodded her head in a bow between equals. "I will return late tonight."

"You would let her speak to you like that?" Ares demanded.

"She is much older than all of us, Ares," Zeus said. "I acknowledge that fact, at least."

"Acknowledge certainly. But-"

"I also know she is nowhere near my level of power," Zeus continued. "A Titan she may be, but a war monger she is not. She picks her battles well and remains loyal to the side she has chosen."

"She'll just warn Helios," Ares said. "Give him a chance to escape."

"Perhaps," Hera said. "But I know Helios. He is not the type to run from danger. He will come whether summoned or not."

"On your heads be it," Ares ground out, turning on his heel and stalking out of the council. He stilled halfway down the stairway when he caught a glimpse of silver white moving in the corner of his eye. Selene.

Selene strode down the stairs leading away from the council room to her dwelling in the nearby Fields of Elysium. Her two winged horses, Pandia and Ersa, were already tied to her chariot and pawing at the earth, ready to embark on their nightly flight. Between the two pegasi stood a man with hair the color of midnight and eyes of dusk blue. He smiled at her and Selene found herself unable to stop her own smile from gracing her lips.

"Endymion," she whispered, leaning up to press her lips softly against her lover's. When she pulled back, her eyes were serious. "I must stay late tonight, my love. I fear my brother may have gained Zeus's disapproval. I wish to start my rounds early and finish quick if I am to catch Helios 'ere he returns."

"Helios?" Endymion asked. "But he is calm tempered and mild of manner. How could he have angered Zeus?"

Selene shook her head, silver hair tumbling over her shoulders. "I believe it to be a misunderstanding but nevertheless, Helios is my brother and I would protect him. He would do the same for me."

Endymion nodded. "I will be here when you return." He helped the Titan climb into her silver chariot, giving her one last lingering kiss of farewell. "Good luck."

He watched the woman he loved snap the reins and ride gracefully over the cliff of the Fields of Elysium and into the air.

* * *

 

Oliver felt himself floating in a thick darkness he recognized as the Shadows. They were chaotic and welcoming, brushing against him like a favorite pet. Then he opened his eyes and saw the Earth. The planet was literally hanging in space far below his feet, or was it down, or above? Directions seemed meaningless here so he forced his mind to stop grasping for them and focus on the hand holding his.

He looked to his right and saw Kaiba standing next to him, eyes closed and head slightly tilted back with a peaceful expression on his face. It seemed a sin to disturb him but just when Oliver began to feel the silence was dragging on, Kaiba opened his piercing blue eyes. His ageless blue and Oliver's forest green met for a moment before Kaiba turned away and stared directly at the Earth.

Oliver followed his Regent's gaze and felt Kaiba's Shadows slither down towards the planet. They scattered, scurrying across the atmosphere before settling in the state of Oregon near the coastline in the approximate location of Starling City and, curiously, in northern Egypt on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea.

"Why is-?" He cut off when Kaiba raised his free hand abruptly indicating silence.

Obediently, Oliver watched the proceedings. He blinked and was startled to find himself back in his base staring directly at Mai and Shaadi. The vigilante turned and was a little unnerved to see his body still sitting crosslegged across from Kaiba's body. Kaiba's two bodyguards stood behind Oliver facing the Justice League acting as a barrier of sorts.

He saw J'onn as well. The Martian Manhunter was staring directly at Oliver in something akin to surprise. The vigilante attempted to say something when he felt Kaiba's grip on him tighten once more and he looked back to Mai and Shaadi. The two Shadow users closed their eyes.

A moment later, their surroundings changed, returning to the space above the Earth this time with Mai and Shaadi standing in front of Oliver and Kaiba. Oliver kept his mouth shut with some effort, instead focusing on following Kaiba's Shadows to the Egyptian coast. He frowned when he noticed their location change once more, morphing into what looked like a bedroom.

Kaiba walked through the room taking Oliver with him since the Regent had yet to free the vigilante's hand. He stepped up to one of the beds where a woman lay sleeping and gently placed his free hand on her shoulder, startling her awake. She instinctively reached for her knife hidden under her pillow but stopped when she recognized Kaiba. Sighing she moved to replace the knife pausing when she noticed Oliver.

The woman was beautiful. Her tan skin was a lovely shade of copper and her hair was a long, thick river of night that flowed over like oil. Her eyes were a dark gray-blue that held more knowledge then they should for someone her age. Lifting a thin black eyebrow, the woman turned her gaze back to Kaiba and gave the faintest hint of a smile.

"You always did have the worst timing," she said brushing her finger across her bare clavicle. Kaiba snorted and placed his free hand on his hip in a show of tolerant impatience. The woman reached over to something wrapped up lying on the bedside table and then laid back down on the bed holding the item close to her chest.

The environment changed again, returning to the space above Earth and this time the Egyptian woman had joined Mai and Shaadi. Finally, Kaiba released his hold on the vigilante and slipped both hands into his pockets.

"Sorry to wake you up like that," Kaiba said, "but this is important."

The Egyptian woman crossed her arms delicately. "I would assume so." She glanced at the vigilante. "This must be your new kohai I've seen so much of."

"Seen?" Oliver murmured in confusion.

Kaiba nodded. "It is. Oliver Queen, or more commonly known as Green Arrow of the Justice League."

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed. "It's called a secret identity for a reason."

The Egyptian woman laughed softly. "Do not worry, Oliver," she said. "I have been aware of your identity for a while now. I am Ishizu Ishtar, Priestess of the Triad of the Balance."

Oliver stared at the woman in growing horror. "Ishtar," he repeated. "As in _Marik_ Ishtar?"

The woman smiled the smile of a snake. "I see you've met my brother." Her eyes turned to Kaiba seriously. "Have his Shadows been returned?" Kaiba nodded and the tension Oliver had not even noticed drained out of her. "Good. I was beginning to fear for his life."

"Seth found him," Kaiba said, "and the King stopped the Penalty Game."

"My thanks."

"Don't mention it." Kaiba sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "You are aware of the Traitor's involvement in all this," he said.

Ishizu nodded. "I am. I am also aware of the Pharaoh's Penalty Game. It was hard to miss what with him summoning Osiris like that. Was it against Akhenadin?"

Kaiba shook his head fighting the urge to flinch at the name. "No, Lex Luthor. He was working with Shadow Thief and the Traitor to hide Marik from us. I'm a little confused about his involvement in all this."

"Yes," Shaadi said, breaking his silence. "As much as I dislike speaking ill of the Pharaoh and the King, I believe they may be keeping some information from us. Although why that is, I cannot say."

"How so?" Mai asked.

"He has his reasons," Ishizu said sagely, again brushing her fingertips across her bare clavicle. "More importantly," she turned her gaze to Oliver, "I would like to know why you brought him here. You have never brought a new user into a Triad meeting before."

Kaiba did not answer causing Mai to snicker. "He likes him."

Blue eyes blazed furiously when Ishizu covered her mouth to politely hide her laughter. "Say what?" Kaiba hissed.

Shaadi sighed. "She means, Oliver has caught the Regent's interest as a potentially strong Shadows user."

"It's true," a new voice said softly. "He is strong and a quick learner."

Oliver looked over his shoulder and saw a new person standing to Kaiba's right. He wore a simple cream tunic that fell to his ankles. A split ran up the seams on either side of the tunic up to his mid thigh revealing hints of long tan legs. A thick gold sash bound the fabric at his waist. The only adornment he wore were two golden ankh earings.

His skin was the shade of coffee and his hair was two shades darker. The hair at his crown was cropped and fluffed out. The longer strands in the back were tied at the nape of the person's neck by a gold band before splitting into three braids which dangled between his shoulder blades. His eyes were a cold blue that reflected ages of knowledge and experience.

"Seth," Ishizu whispered in shock.

"Seth?" Mai gasped.

Seth's form flickered, fading as if projected on mist before solidifying once more. His lips pulled back in a small smile. "Hello Mai," Seth said to the Sorceress. "We finally meet face-to-face."

Mai strolled up to Seth who cocked his head to the side watching her curiously. When she leaned in close, he leaned back, eyes growing large in equal parts fear and confusion. She gave Seth a fascinated look before poking his nose with her index finger. Seth slapped a hand over his nose and stepped back away from Mai in shock.

"Well, what d' ya know?" Mai said with a cheeky grin. "You're a lot cuter than I'd thought you'd be."

Seth flushed, his form flickering hazily. Kaiba growled at his Sorceress earning a surprised look from her. "Well, well," Mai said. "Is someone jealous?"

"Go to hell," Kaiba growled.

"Been there, done that," Mai said waving her hand dismissively. "It's boring. All the heat with no smokin' men and women or comfortable beaches."

Seth watched the argument in open confusion. His eyes caught Oliver's between the two speaking people and he lowered his hand from his face to nod a greeting.

"Seth?"

Seth flicked his eyes to Ishizu who had tears pooling in her eyes, refusing to slip down her cheeks. Seth's blue eyes, identical to Kaiba's softened and his smile returned. "Isis."

Isis? Oliver stared hard at Ishizu in surprise. Now that he looked at her, he realized how noble she was. The way she spoke, the way she held herself, everything about her screamed nobility and power. This was a woman who could command men without anyone questioning her. She was strong but could be gentle if she wished.

She displayed that gentleness now as she stepped forward pushing Mai aside and placed her palms on either side of Seth's face, pulling his head down so she could gaze into his eyes. Her gray-blue eyes watered as she smiled. Seth reached up and covered one of her hands with his own insubstantial ones.

"You're alive," she breathed.

"I am." His eyes saddened. "For now."

Ishizu's smile faded replaced by worry. "What do you mean 'for now'?" Seth's smile faded and he removed her hands from his face, pushing her gently away. "Seth," she said. "Seth answer me."

"Back to the subject at hand," Kaiba said loudly.

"No!" Ishizu snapped, silencing the Regent abruptly. "Seto Kaiba," she said, drawing herself up proudly so she resembled the powerful goddess she had become. "Tell me what's wrong with Seth."

"I too am curious as to what Seth meant by those words," Shaadi said.

Seth turned his head to gaze at Shaadi, his face smoothing over to respect. "It is good to see you too, old friend," he said.

The faintest smile tugged Shaadi's lips. "It is indeed." Pale brown eyes met Kaiba's eyes in distant curiosity. "Is Seth unwell?"

"He'd better not be," Mai said, crossing her arms in a huff. "I spent a good deal of time making sure Seth stayed safe earlier. I'd hate it if I had to hurt you for messing up all that hard work," she said to Kaiba. She smiled when Seth ducked his head to hide a smile.

Kaiba, however, glowered at his Triad, removing his hands from his pockets to adopt a more defensive stance. Seth lifted his head and his smile faded to a worried frown. He placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder which was quickly shaken off. Sensing an impending argument, Oliver took advantage of the tense situation and spoke.

"We're fighting Akhenadin tomorrow," he said, startling Ishizu who turned wise eyes to the vigilante. "That's what I'm assuming this...Court is for." He stepped forward. "We have a plan for how we want things to happen, but I'm assuming Kaiba, the Regent," he corrected himself to suit the formal situation, "wanted you to be aware of what was going to happen as well in case you could lend him a hand."

Ishizu narrowed her eyes. "You plan on facing Akhenadin?" She turned back to Kaiba. "Alone?"

"No," Oliver answered in Kaiba's place. "Kaiba, myself, and Shaadi will go representing the Shadow Court and J'onn, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl will join us representing the Justice League. We're hoping things'll go smoothly but I doubt that."

"Hawkgirl," Ishizu muttered. "I'm assuming you mean the false descendant of Ra among your ranks."

The vigilante nodded. "Yes. She and Green Lantern were specifically requested by Shadow Thief."

"Why?"

"We do not know," Seth said, stepping carefully around Kaiba who was staring at him none too kindly. "The League was given a reason by Shadow Thief but I sincerely doubt that is his true reason."

"Indeed," Shaadi said. "It did seem a bit too out of the ordinary."

"Perhaps it has something to do with this," Ishizu said. She pulled out the bundle she picked up from the bedside table and unwrapped it revealing a bejeweled dagger. "This is the replica of the dagger Shadow Thief stole that we've had on display."

"That's it?" Oliver asked, stepping up to look at it.

"Yes," Ishizu said, holding out the dagger for the vigilante to look at. "The original was some sort of technology used by the false god-kings in Ancient Egypt. I remember very little of their technology save that it disrupted magic of many kinds."

"Except Shadow magic apparently," Oliver said, raising a sardonic eyebrow.

"No, it affects Shadow magic," Ishizu said, eyeing Oliver in confusion. "If the Shadow user was struck by something like this in the middle of chanting a Spell or Trap or summoning a monster, they would most likely die no matter how superficial the wound."

"Yes," Shaadi said. "While true, Shadow magic as we refer to it is not truly magic but the manipulation of the sentient Shadows using our souls, real magic is used during the brief moment of summoning or casting. Once the monster is summoned or the Spell or Trap is cast, then it becomes a solid entity created by the Shadows through the strength of the Shadow user's soul. Should the Shadow user lose his or her strength and die, everything they cast vanishes."

"That's its weakness then," Oliver said after a moment of consideration. "It's harder to fight against because it's tied directly to the caster's life force."

"Soul," Seth corrected.

"Their soul then," Oliver amended. "But _because_ it's bound to the soul, if anything ever happened to the user..."

"Everything would end one way or another," Seth said.

"And if the summon or Spell or whatever is destroyed?"

"Then the user's soul suffers the damage," Seth finished. "Neither result is pleasant, believe me."

"My god."


	44. Dark Thoughts for the Triad of the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Light Triad finally makes an appearance, get bad news, worry about friends, and the King may have made things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Sorry for the delay. This time it was a combination of school, work, and the University of Georgia vs Auburn football game. Let me just say:
> 
> _Who's that comin' down the track?_
> 
> _Amean machine in Red and Black!_
> 
> _Ain't nothin' Finer in the land,_
> 
> _Then a drunk obnoxious Georgia fan!_
> 
> _Go Dawgs! Go Dawgs! Go Dawgs! Go Dawgs!_
> 
> _Gooooo Dawgs! Sic 'em! Woof! Woof! Woof!_
> 
> The Bulldawgs wiped the floor with Auburn, winning 34-7. Oh, HECK YES! The student section was wild and alive Just live downtown Athens is right now. Long live the Bulldawg Nation!
> 
> *ahem*
> 
> on a more serious note, I'm using this fic as my NaNoWriMo project. I'm only counting the words I've written/posted in the month of November (Yes, I have permission from NaNoWriMo to do that) but even that's chapters 38 to this one so far which is over halfway there. Yay! I've never done this before. I'm so proud of myself. And so tired.
> 
> But now, I present part 2 of the Triad Courts.

Yugi floated in the soft embrace of the Shadows before reappearing in a kneeling position just above a sea of clouds. The sun blazed in the blue expanse above him warming his Shadows with its welcome rays. The King heaved a sigh taking in the fresh scent of the wind and the distant hint of rain. This could not last forever, though. He had a job to do.

He extended an arm, opening his hand, palm up in a gesture of welcome and waited. After a moment, a hand caught his firmly with the rough strength of a knight. Yugi grinned and opened his eyes to see Jounouchi standing in front of him with a cheeky grin. The blonde winked and flashed him a thumbs up before walking to stand by the King's side.

Yugi opened his hand once more and waited for another hand to catch his. This one was slender and delicate but had a strength unique to its owner. When he opened his violet eyes again, he gave a shy smile to his pretty Emissary. Anzu laughed and mussed her King's hair fondly before stepping up to stand on Yugi's other side.

One last time, Yugi extended his hand and waited for the last of his Triad, the Rook, to answer his call. He smiled when his hand was gripped, this time by a large hand. He opened his eyes and offered Honda a brilliant smile. Honda saluted then tackled his King in a huge hug.

"Bear hug?" Jounouchi asked, a manic light in his expressive brown eyes. "Count me in!"

He glomped both Yugi and Honda laughing obnoxiously. Yugi staggered under the combined weight of his two friends and their hysterical laughter. Anzu laughed at her friends' antics but wisely chose to stay out of the pile of bodies. Honda smacked Jounouchi's back from around Yugi, beaming.

"Hey buddy!" Honda exclaimed joyfully. "It's been too long, man. How's my partner in crime?"

Jounouchi stepped back so Honda could pick up Yugi and sling him casually over his shoulder in a classic fireman's hold. "Oh, you know," the blonde said, puffing his chest out boldly. "Savin' people, fightin' bad guys, bein' awesome. The usual."

Honda snorted. "And you're leaving me out of it?" He shifted Yugi to a more comfortable position when the King began to flail and struggle, pleading with his friends to put him down. Anzu walked around behind Honda and waved to her King.

"It's good to see you Yugi-kun, " she said. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately."

Yugi coughed and sighed gustily, trying to adapt to Honda's sharp shoulder digging into his gut. He lifted his head and smiled awkwardly. "It's no trouble at all," he said. "I'm glad you're fnally getting to perform. What show are you in?"

Anzu positively glowed. "Actually, I'm a chorus member in _The Mystery of Edwin Drood._ "

"The what now?" Jounouchi asked, poking his his head around Honda to stare incredulously at Anzu. "What kin'a name is 'at?"

Anzu straightened her shoulders and crossed her arms in a self-righteous huff. "It happens to be musical based on a book by Charles Dickens," she said. "Dickens died while writing it and didn't leave any notes so no one knows the ending."

"But," Honda titled his head in confusion, "if no one knows the ending, how can it be a musical?" He turned to face Anzu forcing the still dangling Yugi to flail and try to peer awkwardly around Honda's side to see his friends.

"Because," Anzu said, raising a finger and waving it like a mother would to a naughty child, "it's a finish-it-yourself musical. There are lots of different ending combinations with each character getting the chance to be the murderer, any two characters to be the lovers, and several other things. The audience chooses who's who and we act it out according to their results."

Yugi lifted his head with an excited grin on his face. "That sounds amazing, Anzu-chan." He coughed, wriggling in another pathetic attempt to free himself from Honda's grip, falling limp when he failed once more. Weakly, he raised his head again and said as he best he could, "I'll try to come see at least one of your performances if I can. I'm sure Kaiba-kun can help us out."

"Us?" Honda asked.

"Well, 'e means me too, o' course," Jounouchi crowed. "I'm chillin' wit' him as it is so I might as well come along."

"I'll pop in and join you," Honda said.

Jounouchi smirked. "Naw man. It's a men's only shindig."

"Hey! You're one to talk, Jounouchi-kun," the brunette retorted in mock offense.

"I'm _the_ one to talk," Jounouchi proclaimed, planting his fists on his hips proudly.

"Um," Anzu said, peering around Honda at her King in mild concern, "Honda-kun, would you mind putting Yugi-kun down? I'm not sure he can breathe."

Honda rolled his eyes but obediently set Yugi down. To the amusement of his friends, Yugi promptly coughed and gulped in a lungful of fresh air, holding his aching stomach. Of course, Jounouchi, ever the concerned friend, slapped Yugi's back eliciting a startled yelp.

"There," the blonde said jovially. "All better."

The King sighed tolerantly before straightening and running a hand through his hair, attempting to get it under control. "Well," he said, eyes growing solemn, "while it is nice to see all of you again, I'm afraid this is a serious call."

Immediately, his friends stopped messing around and turned to him attentively. Yugi regretted keeping them from being happy and taking advantage of this chance to catch up but this was a serious matter and had to be dealt with. "Do you remember when we went into the Pharaoh's Memory World?"

"Yeah," Honda said, face flushing. "I'm still not happy about that."

"It wasn't your fault, Honda-kun," Anzu said, placing a soothing hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Shoot, it wa'n't even Bakura's idea. It was that Zorc guy," Jounouchi said. "Bastard's dead, so just relax already. No one blames ya."

"It's true," Yugi said, giving his Rook an encouraging smile. "It wasn't your fault. However, speaking of Zorc, do any of you remember a man in the Memory World named Akhenadin-san?"

"Wasn't he Kaiba-kun's, er, Priest Set-san's father?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, the guy with the Millennium Eye, right?" Honda asked.

Yugi nodded. "He's back."

"What?!" the brunettes exclaimed whirling to Jounouchi for confirmation. They were not pleased when the Knight of the Light nodded gravely.

"It's true," the blonde said. "I haven' actually seen th' bastard yet, but Seth and Kaiba did 'n they ain't takin' it too well, if ya know what I mean."

"I can imagine," Anzu murmured. "What happened? Are they alright?"

"Not even close," Jounouchi said. "Seth's takin' it badly to the point 'e had a meltdown 'n almost lost a Shadow Game in Kaiba's mind." The two Lights stared at Jounouchi in blatant shock. "Not ta mention the first time Kaiba fig'red out it was Akhenadin, he 'bout blew a gasket."

"He cut himself off from the Shadows entirely," Yugi finished body slumping under his friends' stunned stares.

"So he did that deliberately," Honda said, pondering the ramifications of such an act. "I mean, I felt the imbalance thing and all but…geez." He ran a hand through his styled brown hair trying to comprehend what he was hearing. "Is he okay now?" He flushed. "Or as okay as he can be considering…yeah."

Yugi grimaced. "Not as well as I'd prefer, no. Seth-san's becoming more active than before. He's actually managed to consciously control Kaiba-san's body."

"Seriously?" Honda gasped.

"I'm sure Kaiba-kun didn't take that too well," Anzu said.

Jounouchi shook his head. "He actually took it much better than I thought he would," he said. "I think Seth's growing on him."

"Actually," Yugi said hesitantly, "I think, well Yami and I think...Seth-san might be a Ba."

For a moment, no one said anything. Then Jounouchi blurted quite intelligently, "Say wha?"

The King sighed. "We think Seth-san might be a Ba and that Kaiba-kun could be his Ka."

"Well shit."

"My thoughts exactly," Honda agreed.

Anzu nodded. "While I can't agree with the wording," she glared at Jounouchi who shrank under her glare, "I do agree with Jounouchi-kun's sentiment." Her soft blue eyes focused on Yugi with open concern. "Are you absolutely sure?"

The King nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. And I don't think Kaiba-kun's taking to the idea very well."

"I bet he isn't," Honda groaned. "He's probably furious."

"That's just it," Yugi said in exasperation. "He's probably furious and rejected Seth-san."

Anzu's eyes grew sad. "What'll happen if he rejects Seth-san completely?"

The King's form drooped. "If we're right and Seth-san is a Ba and Kaiba-kun is his Ka and Kaiba-kun rejects him, then it's likely he'll vanish."

"Vanish?" The Emissary gasped in horror.

Yugi nodded. "That's our best guess, Yami's and mine anyway." He lifted his head. "We've never heard of a lone Ka being reborn before, just lone Ba. Ba and Ka are both the weakness of their opposite but they also represent the strength the other lacks. If a Ba is reborn without its Ka, it typically dies young, too weak to sustain the stress and energy of keeping the body alive. Ka are naturally stronger than Ba in such respects and can survive longer without a Ba, but in return they tend to be somewhat unbalanced."

"But," Jounouchi said, scratching his head in confusion, "Kaiba's the Regent. He's in charge of the balance. If he's not balanced then-"

"He is though," Yugi countered. "He has Seth-san right now. It's only if he rejects Seth-san completely that he'll fall out of balance."

"I'm guessing it won't be good if that happens," Honda said.

Yugi shook his head. "No, it won't. He'll most likely go insane from the loss or become so depressed he'll destroy himself." The King hugged himself, imagining what Yami experienced when he had been taken by the Orichalcos. "Remember when Dartz-san stole my soul?" he asked. Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi nodded, their faces shadowed at the unpleasant memories. "Remember how Yami acted when I was gone?" His friends nodded again uncomfortably, minus Jounouchi who ducked his head. Yugi felt guilty for dredging up the bad memories. "Imagine that, only worse because once a Ba vanishes, they're gone for good."

Anzu hugged herself too, horrified by the very idea. "So what do we do?" she asked, eyes filling with determination. "How do we help?"

"I think you mean how _can_ we help," Honda said. "We aren't exactly there right now."

Yugi sighed. "That's another thing. I want to merge this Court with Kaiba-kun's if that's alright. We can discuss the plan for tomorrow and I was hoping I could try to talk some sense into him. I'll try talking to him privately, but if that fails, I'll need the backup." Violet eyes hardened. "I'm not going to loose Kaiba-kun or Seth-san if I can help it."

Anzu burst into a smile. "Yes! Of course. Besides, I've been meaning to catch up with Mai-san and Ishizu-san. No offense, but you men aren't exactly fashion forward."

Yugi laughed while Jounouchi squawked and Honda groaned. He took advantage of his friends' distraction to reach out with his Shadows and feel for Kaiba's Shadows. He was mildly surprised when he did not receive a response from his Regent but from Seth. It was confirmation enough, however, that permission was granted so he grabbed a hold of Seth's Shadows and together they pulled. Yugi was vaguely aware of the scenery blurring and morphing around him. When the King's vision cleared, he blinked in surprise to see Seth standing in front of him in the middle of the courtyard of the palace in Ancient Egypt appearing just as Seth and Yugi remembered it.

"Greetings my King," Seth said simply, kneeling on one knee, both arms crossed over his chest so his fingertips touched the opposite shoulders.

Anzu breathed, "That's…"

"Seth!" Kaiba's voice called, interrupting her.

Everyone looked up to see Kaiba standing behind Seth, pulling his Egyptian counterpart up from the submissive position and stepping forward so he stood between Yugi's Triad and his own. Anzu blinked when she saw someone she did not recognize standing with Kaiba's Triad.

"Who's he?" Honda asked, nodding to the newcomer.

"Who do you think, idiot?" Kaiba snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at Honda as he stepped slightly in front of Seth, almost blocking him from view.

Honda growled but Anzu noticed the protective move. Maybe there was hope yet for Kaiba and Seth. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Honda's voice.

"I meant the other strange person, jackass," the Rook said in annoyance.

"Kaiba-kun's new kohai," the King said in English, smiling proudly at Kaiba who just snorted.

"Name's Oliver Queen," the newcomer said, stepping around Kaiba and holding out his hand.

Honda took the offered hand with a wide smile and shook it enthusiastically. "Honda Hiroto," he said in English. "Or, actually, I guess for you it'd be Hiroto Honda." He grinned. "You Westerners are so weird saying your names backwards."

Anzu rolled her eyes and pushed past her friend to take Oliver's hand next. "It's only backwards to us because we're not used to it. Besides, it goes both ways. They think our names are backwards. Anzu Mazaki," she said in the Western style. "I've been living in New York for the past year or so," she shrugged with a friendly smile, "so I'm used to this."

Oliver looked impressed. "New York? What for?"

She smiled brightly. "I want to be a professional dancer."

"And she's well on her way to doing it," Yugi said proudly. "She's already got a part as a chorus member of a play."

"Really?" Oliver said. "Which one?"

" _The Mystery of Edwin Drood_ ," Anzu announced with pride.

Oliver nodded with obvious interest. "I've heard of that play. I'm sorry I'm not much into the arts, but I've heard that play's supposed to be good."

At that moment, Mai stepped up and snagged Anzu in a hug. "Hey there girl," she said. "Sorry I haven't been up your way in a while. We have to get a coffee together or something."

"Indeed," Ishizu said, joining in. "You did promise to do my nails last time we met."

Anzu beamed. "That offer's still open."

Kaiba groaned. "Someone stop them so this doesn't last all night." He sent Oliver a burning glare when the vigilante had the audacity to laugh. Oliver did not flinch at the glare, he just shrugged with a helpless grin.

"I do not understand," Seth said, brows drawn down in confusion. "What do you mean by 'all night?' I am not strong enough to hold this form for that long."

"I would also like to sleep tonight," Shaadi said, avoiding Ishizu's eyes.

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah. We gotta be ready for tomorrow. Akhenadin was hard ta beat the first time," he said, his brown eyes glancing at Kaiba and Seth who visibly flinched at the name. "This time he's got backup."

"We're going to hold a full Judgment Game," Yugi said sternly, "which means we'll need all of you ready to act when we summon you."

"I have a performance tomorrow," Anzu said biting her lip nervously. "It's in the late afternoon though so I should be okay to join you if it's before then."

"It will be," Seth said firmly. "The Traitor always rose early before the sun crested the horizon. It is likely he will be preparing himself for the meeting before we rise from slumber." Kaiba clicked his tongue and muttered something under his breath that caused Seth to flush and duck his head.

Yugi studied the interaction between Seth and Kaiba with concern. There was something both right and wrong about it. They stood close but separate, avoiding any and all contact with each other, even though it was painfully obvious both were paying a large amount attention to each other. Yet every time Seth tried to get closer in any way, he was met by a wall of ice and rejection. It worried the King.

Yugi knew what Seth had become but he was not sure Kaiba was aware. If his Regent was unaware that Seth's connection to him ran deeper than any incarnation, attached spirit, or magic, then that would explain the rejection. Nevertheless, that still did not explain why Seth was in such a depressed mood. Unless he was already reaching a breaking point.

"Seth," Yugi asked softly in hieratic. Clear glacial blue eyes lifted and met Yugi's soft violet. "Are you unwell?"

Seth did not answer verbally, choosing instead to begin explaining their plans for tomorrow to Anzu and Honda. Yugi blinked at the subtle rebuttle and turned to Kaiba for an explanation but his Regent was avoiding his gaze. Seizing his chance, Yugi grabbed Kaiba's arm and pulled him aside.

"What is going on with Seth?" he demanded in urgent hieratic.

Kaiba crossed his arms defensively and glowered at the King. "He's being a nuisance."

"How?"

"He keeps saying stupid, useless things," the KaibaCorp CEO said vaguely.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Tell me Regent," he said firmly, using Kaiba's formal title. "What has he said?"

Kaiba stiffened when Yugi called him by his title and his glower became a full on glare. "He all but accused me of being a Ka," he said. "A lone Ka. That's not possible. I'd be dead if that were true."

"Not necessarily," Yugi said, shaking his head. "I was a lone Ba for fourteen years before reuniting with my Ka. It's a miracle I lasted that long. By all rights, I should have died long before that. Kas are naturally stronger than their respective Bas in ways that make it easier for them to survive in this world alone. If you are a Ka without a Ba, which I and Yami, also believe is the case," he added, stopping Kaiba's protest cold, "then it is nothing to be ashamed of." He paused hesitantly, studying the way Kaiba's eyes grew cold and his gaze became thunderous. "Even if Seth is your Ba."

"I'm whole, damnit!" Kaiba snapped loudly in hieratic drawing the attention of both of the monarch's Triads. "I don't need a separate Ba because I already have one," he continued in hieratic.

Yugi simply stared at Kaiba's fierce electric blue eyes evenly. "Where?"

The question caught Kaiba off guard. "Where? What do you mean where?"

"Where's your Ba?" Yugi clarified. "If you already have one, then you should be able to feel it inside you. Where is it?"

Kaiba did not answer though his eyes darkened and he ground his teeth together. Yugi shook his head.

"Give Seth a chance," Yugi said. "The worst that can happen is he's lying in which case you lose nothing. But if he's right," the King placed a hand on Kaiba arm, too short to reach his shoulder, "then you will have your Ba and you will be whole and _much_ more powerful than you are now."

"I already _am_ whole," Kaiba hissed vehemently.

"Are you?" Yugi countered gently.

"Yes!"

The King stepped back, eyes filled with sadness. "Then do you accept what will happen to Seth?"

Kaiba froze. "What do you mean?"

"If a Ka rejects its Ba," Yugi said, "then that Ba will eventually fade away into oblivion. They won't be reborn ever again. They will die permanently. And since they do not have a corresponding Ka any longer, they will never find rest in the Afterlife either. They will simply cease to exist." Kaiba's eyes grew round. "Would you accept responsibility for that happening to Seth?"

"With all due respect, my King," Seth said, cutting off Yugi's words in sharp hieratic as he approached the two monarchs, "that is enough. I can fight my own battles. I do not need you to defend me." He met Yugi's eyes evenly. "It was not your place to say that," he added softer.

Yugi shook his head. "On the contrary," he argued. "It was. I won't lose any of my friends. Not if there is even the slightest chance I can stop it."

Seth smiled faintly. "You would, my King," he murmured. "But still," he insisted, "it was not your place." He turned to Kaiba who was staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. Sighing in defeat, Seth closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I will withdraw for now."

"Wait, Seth-"

Yugi tried to reach out to the priest but stopped when Seth vanished, leaving them behind in the unified Court space. The King's shoulders sagged in depression. Perhaps he had overstepped his bounds. He glanced at Kaiba who stood still, eyes wide and staring at the place Seth had occupied mere moments ago with a stunned expression on his face, and felt both guilt and relief. Guilt because Seth was right, it had not been his place to say that. Relief because now Kaiba knew and would hopefully do something about it.

"You should dismiss your Triad, Kaiba," Yugi said in Japanese. "Then I suggest you have a talk with Seth."

That seemed to snap the Regent out of his shock. Blue eyes blinked, removing any trace of the shock that had been evident, replaced with stern indifference. He very deliberately stuffed his hands in his pockets, turned on his heel, and walked away.

"Kohai," he called, "Sorceress, Advisor, Priestess, wake up." Instantly, his Triad vanished from the united Court leaving him alone with the King and his Triad. "I'll be a while longer," he said. "Don't wait for me."

"Hey Kaiba," Jounouchi said. "You alright man? You don' look too good."

The Regent pinned the Knight with a vicious glare that made even Jounouchi flinch. Then he vanished, returning to the place where he held his Court.

"Dude," Honda muttered, "what was that for?"

"I think he's begun to realize something," Yugi said, "and he's not sure how to deal with it."

"Tough," Anzu said, resting her hands on her hips. "He needs to learn that not everything works out the way he wants it to."

Yugi nodded. "Yes," he said slowly. "But I can't help but wonder if I've made it worse instead of better."


	45. Awake and Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver and company wake up, Kaiba finds a hole, and Seth is desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Not as long as I prefer but I am honestly so tired, I have a splitting headache. That said, here's chapter 45.

Oliver gasped when he was suddenly slingshot back to reality. He could tell from the flustered expressions on Mai's and Shaadi's faces that they were just as surprised as he was by the abrupt dismissal. He could only wonder how Ishizu, or Isis, was handing it. At least she was already in bed.

"Well then," Mai said, rubbing her temples to fight off a headache Oliver could feel growing in his head as well. "Something's got Kaiba annoyed."

"It had something to do with Seth, I think," the vigilante said, eyeing his Regent still in the trance thoughtfully.

"It did," Shaadi said, eyes shadowed with worry. "I could not fully understand what was said, but..." He trailed away, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself. Stretching out his legs, he stuffed his arms in his sleeves and rolled his shoulders. "Oliver," he said, "would you happen to have a shower here? I would like to wash off, if I could."

Mai instantly perked up. "Oh yes! Do you?"

Shaadi grimaced and glanced at the Sorceress warily. "If it's all the same to you, Mai, I would like to go first. Your showers are..." he pondered the words carefully, "obscenely long."

Oliver tried very hard to hide his laughter when the normally unflappable Shaadi all but flinched and wilted under Mai's savage glare. "I got one, yeah," he said as he stood and stretched, enjoying the way his back popped. "It's over there in the corner by the weights. It's a combined restroom and shower."

Shaadi groaned when Mai burst into a brilliant smile. "Then I'll be rinsing off if anyone needs me." She stood gracefully, grabbed her toiletries from her bag, and patted Isono Roland's shoulder. "Thanks for keeping watch, you two," she said, winking. "I owe you coffee." Dodging the other people in the room, she sauntered off to the bathrooms.

Shaadi sighed heavily and bowed his head. "In other words, I will not have a warm shower tonight."

Oliver smiled and patted the man's shoulder sympathetically. "I'm afraid not, buddy."

"Eh? Afraid o' what?" Jounouchi asked, coming out of his trance followed closely by Yuugi.

"Nothing," Oliver said diplomatically.

Jounouchi nodded until he caught a good look at Shaadi's depressed manner. "Yo, dude, you okay man?"

Shaadi ignored him and leaned back against the couch to catch some rest since he would not be showering tonight. Yugi also watched the Egyptian curiously until Oliver finally had mercy on his friend.

"Mai's taking a shower," he said simply. The effect was immediate. Both Yugi and Jounouchi paled and slouched in defeat.

"I have a question," a deep voice said startling the group from their funk. They looked up to see J'onn staring at them in something between interest and fascination. "When you hold Court," he began, "are you using a form of astral projection?"

Yugi lifted an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"When I followed you-"

"You followed us?" Shaadi exclaimed, pale-brown eyes wide with shock. He turned his eerie eyes to his still entranced Regent and said slowly. "I would keep that information to yourself if I were you. My Regent is not known for his mercy when it comes to interlopers."

"No, he isn't," Yami said, joining the group with Wonder Woman and Flash. "I agree with Shaadi. Also, next time you decide to follow us on such a venture, I highly suggest you ask permission first. Should you get lost in the Shadows, the chances of your safe return are slim."

"Yeah, and be glad Mai ain't here right now," Jounouchi added sagely. "She woulda smacked ya clear into next year."

Wonder Woman humphed and smiled proudly. "I think I could like this woman."

"Yeah," Yugi said. "You two are a lot alike."

Oliver stood and gestured for J'onn to follow him. "I'll pull the couch out when he," he nodded to Kaiba, "gets back."

Yugi nodded gratefully. "Thank you. I apologize for the inconvenience. "

Oliver waved it off. "Don't worry about it. You're making up for it by helping me get this jackass out of my city."

Yugi and Yami exchanged a look and something in their smiles made Oliver feel strange. Dark crimson and cheerful violet stared directly at him and Yami said, "Yes. Your city indeed."

"Uh-"

"Pharaoh," Shaadi said. "You are being intimidating again."

Yami chuckled. "My apologies."

"We meant this really is your city," Yugi said. "The native Shadows here only truly answer to you. They obey us only because we're their monarchs. They wouldn't answer to us otherwise." He grinned. "You've got quite a loyal following."

Oliver glanced at Kaiba who was still entranced and felt a surge of pride. "Is that why he differed to me when we first met?"

"I'd say so," Marik said, startling Oliver who whirled to see Marik standing behind him. The blonde Egyptian grinned innocently. "We often differ to the person the local Shadows of the area answer to when we're new to the location. It's a sign of acknowledgment and respect. If Kaiba differed to you, it was because he found you and your loyal Shadows interesting."

"Yes," Shaadi said. "It is considered rare for local Shadows to choose a single user as their preferred user. When they do, it is something we respect. It would be like abiding by the local laws of a country you are visiting while remaining true to your own customs and beliefs as best you can."

Marik nodded absently, staring at Kaiba. "How long do you think he'll stay that way?"

Yugi's expression grew grim. "I don't know. He'll come out when he's ready though."

"Don't worry," Yami said. "He often lingers there for long periods of time. It's one of the few times he can interact with someone he cares about."

"Kisara?" Oliver guessed.

Yami blinked in surprise but nodded all the same. "Yes, and others."

Oliver bit back his concern and used the group's distraction to tug J'onn away from the group and to the desk with his computer on it. When they were successfully out of the way, he turned to his friend and said softly, "In answer to your question before, yes, I think that was a form of astral projection. I'm not sure if it's the version you're familiar with, but..." He shrugged and rubbed his neck encouraging it to pop. "I mean, I've never experienced astral projection before so I'm not really the one to talk but I do think that was close to what that was."

J'onn nodded. "I feel unnerved by it," he admitted softly. "They-" The Martian glanced at Kaiba furtively. "He feels empty, much like a dead person feels; as if there is nothing there, even though I know there is."

Golden eyes glanced down to the Kaiba's Deck of cards sitting on the floor. The card for the Tormentor God of Obelisk lay face up on the floor between Kaiba and his Deck covered by the Regent's hand. J'onn shifted, turning away from the sight uncomfortably. "I felt a power from that card much like what I felt when he drew what I assume to be the same card during your private meeting earlier this morning."

Oliver leaned back. "Was that really this morning?" he murmured in awe. "It feels like it was yesterday."

Sea green lips quirked up. "I understand how you feel. However," his golden eyes flickered back yo Kaiba's Deck before returning to the vigilante. "That card, is that the one Kaiba showed you? The Obelisk card?"

"Tormentor God of Obelisk," Oliver corrected. "Yes it is. It's..." he paused in thought. "When I saw it, him, I could... I could _feel_ him. He was alive to me in a way I can't even explain. I wanted," he looked at his hand remembering the almost overwhelming urge to touch the card. "I wanted to do anything he commanded even though I hardly knew anything about him."

J'onn nodded slowly. "Perhaps it was his presence. I too felt such a curious pull." He did not blink when Oliver fought back a yawn. "Rest. I will take care of things here."

"Thanks," Oliver said. "I'll do that after I kick the others out of here."

J'onn watched Arrow walk away silently before glancing curiously back to Kaiba. It was strange. He had the oddest feeling he was being watched even though he knew Kaiba was...gone. Intriguing.

* * *

"Seth!" Kaiba yelled, appearing in the void above the Earth where he held his Court. " _Seth!_ "

Silence. There was only ever silence here. Silence and peace. Normally, it was a welcome relief from the stressful world outside, but now it was too silent, too peaceful. It felt wrong. Where was Seth?

"Seth!"

Kaiba reached out with his Shadows and felt the distinct lack of the ancient spirit who tended to haunt his every move. He felt alone. It was wrong. He should not be alone. He hated being alone. Mokuba was always there with him. Then Seth joined him. Even when Mokuba was not in sight, Seth had been there.

For some reason, with Seth gone, he felt more alone than he ever imagined he could be. He could still feel Mokuba sitting in his lap outside if he focused hard enough, but his little brother's presence was no longer as comforting as it used to be. It did not fill the hole like Seth had.

Hole? Kaiba froze in his desperate search and examined the gaping maw in his soul he never noticed before. How could there be a gap that size in his soul and he not notice? Better yet, why had the Shadows not filled it? He should be dead from a gap that size.

"Do you understand now?" Seth murmured behind him. Kaiba spun around to stare at Seth, releasing a breath he never realized he had been holding. Seth's eyes were cold and sad. "You are not whole, Seto. You are a Ka, a very strong Ka. But without a Ba you are not at your full potential."

"What is this?" Kaiba demanded, welcoming the more familiar warmth of fury. "What have you done?"

Seth sighed. "I have done nothing. I am unable to do anything because you keep rejecting me. Why is it so hard for you to admit your soul is broken?"

"Because it isn't," Kaiba growled.

"It _is_ ," Seth insisted. "You felt it, the hole. I did not put that there, you were born with it."

"I wasn't."

"Again you refuse to believe me," Seth said wearily. "Do you truly hate me so much that you would reject my words? Why would I lie to you, Seto?" he said louder. "I cannot lie to you. I am literally incapable of lying to you."

"I don't believe you," Kaiba said, glare daggers at Seth. "I _can't._ "

"Why not?" Seth pleaded, taking a step towards the Regent. "Why can't you believe me? Is it because you fear me, what I am, what I can do to you? I am your Ba. I will never deliberately harm you. Is it because you fear revealing your weaknesses to someone other than yourself?" Kaiba flinched. "Do you fear losing yourself?"

"I won't disappear!" Kaiba cried.

"Then stop _rejecting_ me!" Seth yelled back. "The harder you push me back, the weaker I become and the closer you get to insanity and death. I will not last against you much longer if this goes on." His eyes grew tired and sorrowful. "Please, I only want to live."

"You had your chance," Kaiba said viciously. "You all but killed yourself."

Seth flinched. "I had nothing to live for then," he murmured. "Everything I knew, everything I loved was gone. I was alone and broken, half of my soul abandoned me."

"This is _my_ life, not yours," Kaiba said firmly. "You had your chance and you blew it. It's my turn so leave me to it."

Seth flinched. "You say that," he said, voice wavering while his eyes refused to shed tears. "And yet you still are unable to banish me." His voice grew stronger. "Somewhere inside you, a part of your soul knows what I am and longs to be reunited with me. Just now, when you thought I was gone, you felt it. I know you did. Even if I was _not_ aware of your every thought and feeling, I would have known just by the look on your face." Seth tentatively placed his hands on Kaiba's cheeks. "You were terrified I was gone forever. The loneliness you felt is identical to the desolation I felt when half of my soul abandoned me leaving me to die alone and after as I wandered endlessly seeking you out. Seeking you and only you." He pressed his forehead against Kaiba's gently and let his eyelids slip shut. "My Ka," he whispered.

Kaiba pushed Seth away, fighting down the strange emotions that welled up inside of him every time Seth called him that. "Why do you insist on bothering me?" he ground out.

Seth stumbled back, struggling to regain his balance. "Bothering?" he breathed. "Is that all I do in your eyes?" His eyes grew cold and distant. "Fine. So be it. I will retreat into my own soul room. I will not come out unless you summon me." He bowed stiffly. "Farewell," blue eyes stared Kaiba down in challenge, "my Ka."

He vanished before Kaiba could rail on him for using that annoying nickname. Guilt pricked the Regent's consciousness but he pushed it down viciously. He did not want to be lost to an incarnation who died over 5,000 years ago. He was Kaiba Seto. He did not want to disappear.

So why did he feel like he ripped his soul out and tossed into the trash can?

* * *

Seth collapsed against the cold, stone wall of his soul room. The room was baren except for a small corner where he huddled surrounded by a few crumbling scrolls, an old pillow, a threadbare blanket, and a single, small blue glass bottle. He cradled the bottle in his hands and fought back his tears. Each rejection was worse than the last. He felt them like physical blows. He would not be able to take much more of this.

Watery blue eyes grew wide in horror when Seth realized he could see the stone floor _through_ one of his hands. Terrified, he gave a small cry and huddled close, focusing all of his will to live on his hand. He felt the tiny blue glass bottle grew warm as his body heat seeped into it.

He popped the cork out of the bottle and took a small whiff of cyprinum before quickly replacing the cork, stoppering the bottle. He drew strength from the scent his mother, long dead and turned to dust, had cherished. He used it as an anchor to hold himself in this place, this desolate place.

It was a temporary fix and would not hold for much longer. The bonds holding Seth with Kaiba were snapping one by one. Soon they would all be gone and he would be cast adrift and fade away.

Was it so wrong to want to live?


	46. Wakefulness and Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Regent wakes up twice and makes a horrifying discovery or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I'm so freakin' tired right now, it's not even funny. I should be doing my hw that's over 5 weeks worth of stuff that's due Thursday which I haven't started, my group is presenting out film for our Italian group project tomorrow morning at 8am, I'm gotta start/work on my Atmospheric Hazards group project even though at least one member of the group hasn't shown up for class the past two weeks, I've gotta write letters requesting profs write letters of recommending for me to attend grad school and so much more. 
> 
>  
> 
> ...I'm dying and still wrote this long chapter for y'all cuz I skipped yesterday. Now, bed.

Kaiba came out of the trance and immediately slumped, rubbing his eyelids as exhaustion crushed him. He felt like the world was pressing down on him with punishing force. There was an ache in his chest near his heart and his head throbbed near his temples. Mokuba had long since fallen asleep in his lap and Kaiba felt incredibly guilty for having to wake his little brother but his legs were cramping and tingling from staying in the same position for over an hour at least.

He exhaled slowly, focusing on relaxing each muscle one at a time until his entire body twitched. Taking a moment to gather his wits about him, he nudged Mokuba awake, feeling his lips quirk at the adorable way Mokuba gazed up blearily at him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on his little brother's head, snuffling the soft black hair.

"Forgive me, Mokuba," he whispered in soft Japanese. "But I need to get up."

Mokuba groaned and crawled sleepily out of his lap. Kaiba again felt guilty and mussed his cute little brother's hair as he stretched out his legs with a sigh of relief. He stood, surprised when his legs wobbled uncertainly. He flailed an arm out for balance and grabbed the first thing he touched closing his eyes to ease the nausea brought on by a sudden severe bought of vertigo. A smaller pair of arms looped around his waist to help support him and his other hand grabbed Mokuba's shoulder. He leaned heavily against the people supporting him until the dark tunneling on the edges of his vision faded from his sight and he felt less top heavy.

Hesitantly, when he could finally see clearly, he stood tall and looked over his shoulder slowly to his supporter, surprised to see it was Oliver. His mouth felt dry and scratchy and his breathing was still too heavy and uneven.  It confused Kaiba as to why this was. Perhaps it was the exhaustion from the lack of sleep and strain from the last few days finally hitting him harder than he anticipated or maybe his argument with Seth had drained him. Either way, this was unacceptable with other people present to witness it.

He drew himself up and forced a calm to drape over him like an old, familiar blanket. He nodded his thanks to Oliver but did not release his hold on the vigilante. Mokuba stared up at him, worry lighting up his dark gray eyes.

"Nii-sama?" he called softly.

Kaiba tried to give his brother a reassuring smile but he must have failed because Mokuba's eyes only grew more concerned. Even Oliver shifted his hold so Kaiba was forced to look over to his kohai.

"Hey," the vigilante said quietly. "You look awful."

It was a testament to how tired Kaiba truly was that he did not respond to that particular comment in any way. He just blinked slowly and allowed his head to droop. He felt horrible. "Ineedtosleep," he mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Oliver asked.

Kaiba took a deep breath and focused. "I need to sleep," he repeated, over-enunciating every word to be sure he was understood. He felt like he was completely drunk and he could feel another bout of vertigo coming on.  He was already starting to sway again.

Thankfully, Oliver understood and helped him stumble a few feet away from the couch before handing him off to someone. Kaiba vaguely recognized the cologne Roland always wore and slumped in his bodyguard's arms. He was barely aware of Roland picking him up and holding him in a bridal hold. Normally, he would have protested this degrading treatment vehemently, but he could not find the strength to even argue it. He felt so heavy and tired.

He never noticed when he closed his eyes and his head lolled weakly against Roland's shoulder, but he did notice he had to fight to open his eyes again when something soft replaced Roland's arms beneath him. He mumbled incoherently, a hand weakly clinging to Roland's suit sleeve. After a second of hesitation, Roland sat down by Kaiba's side, causing the mattress to sink.

Another person crawled over to Kaiba's other side, snuggling under his arm to be as close as he could. Mokuba. That was Kaiba's last coherent thought before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Oliver stood back and watched Kaiba sleeping on the daybed with open concern. "Is he normally like that after holding Court?" he asked Yami and Yugi who had come up to stand next to him.

The Shadow monarchs shook their heads with identical looks of worry. "No, he isn't," Yugi said, violet eyes gazing at his Regent in concern. "It...he..." Yugi bit his lip and held Yami close, violet eyes never leaving Kaiba's unnaturally still form.

"He looks like he did when Pegasus and Dartz stole his soul," Yami finished. 

"Stole his soul? Literally, you mean?"  Wonder Woman turned to the Pharaoh and the King in shock. "Something like that can actually be stolen?" she asked in awe.

"It happens all the time figuratively," Yugi said. "By changing your loyalty from one pantheon to another, you are essentially giving your soul over to the new pantheon. The gods you once served may view that as the other pantheon stealing your soul from them."

The Amazon nodded but her sky blue eyes were narrowed. "I understand that, but I think you meant something other than that."

"We did," Yami said with a sigh. "One of the abilities of the Millennium Eye Pegasus wielded for a time and Akhenadin originally wielded was the ability to perceive and remove souls. Pegasus was never able to completely access the Eye's full power, but Akhenadin, as the original holder, may still have at least some of those abilities. Dartz, however... He was just insane and had access to a power that was not of this world."  Yugi pressed himself closer at the mention of the mad king and Yami wisely fell silent.

The Amazon gazed at Kaiba with concern. "Has his soul been stolen now, do you think?" she asked.

Yami shook his head. "No," he said firmly, "however..." He pulled away from Yugi and approached the daybed with Roland's silent permission. He pressed a hand to Kaiba's chest then forehead.

"What is he doing?" Wonder Woman asked Oliver softly.

"Checking for Kaiba's soul," the vigilante replied quietly. "It...You can feel it over the heart or the forehead. I'm not exactly sure why that is but I'm guessing because the heart and the brain or the mind are traditionally focal points for a person's life or existence or emotion."

The Amazon princess nodded. "Yes, that would make sense. My people believe something similar." Her brows drew close together in worry. "But why is he feeling for Kaiba's soul if it wasn't stolen?"

"Because it _is_ gone," Yami said, standing. Mokuba stiffened, eyes wide with fear and Yami quickly corrected himself. "Or half of it is. It's not gone as in _stolen_ but it is...locked away." His sighed in frustration. "I can perceive the Shadows in many ways to various degrees, but not strongly all in one way like the majority of my Court and most other Shadow users. Oliver," he said, turning to the vigilante, "you can perceive the Shadows visually much better than I can. What do you see?"

Oliver focused on his Regent and drew in his Shadows. They came to him in a steady stream of darkness that filled him with the familiar feeling he associated with the peace before he released an arrow from his bow. He took a deep breath and opened his Shadow sight.

At first, he couldn't see anything. Then he realized that was exactly what he was seeing, nothing. He squinted into the darkness surrounding Kaiba and finally noticed a faint impression of a doorway. It was made of ancient wood that was beginning to rot around the edges but the bolts were polished and strong. He gently knocked on the door with his Shadows but received no response.

He reached out and touched Kaiba's Shadows with his own and was greeted by the familiar sight of the horizon of power. But instead of seeing the Regent standing tall and bold in the center where the sunrise-sunset met the dawn-dusk, Kaiba was slouching and looked every bit like a thoroughly defeated opponent. It rubbed the vigilante the wrong way. This was not the Seto Kaiba he had come to know and respect.

Just to be sure, he grabbed the nearest Shadow with his own to assure himself this was Kaiba and not Seth. It _was_ the Regent's Shadow, but it felt strange; lost, lonely, depressed, desolate, sickly even. He pulled out of that miserable place and blinked back to reality.

He met Yami's concerned gaze with his own and shook his head. "I saw a locked door. It was wood and rotting at the edges but the locks looked brand new. Also, the horizon of power was...weaker than it usually is."

"Horizon of power?" Yami asked curiously.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders self-consciously. "It's what the Regent's Shadows look like. A huge field with a rising or setting sun on the right and dawn or dust on the left."

"Can you tell whether the sun is rising or setting?"

The vigilante shook his head. "Both and neither. It just holds that position." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "But it gets darker when your Shadows have the most influence," he added after a moment. "I'm assuming the opposite happens when Yuugi has more influence."

The Pharaoh nodded slowly, his crimson eyes glittering with interest. "And my Shadows?" he asked. "What do they look like?"

"They're dark," Oliver said seriously. "Very dark, almost impenetrable. It..." The vigilante shifted uncomfortably. "I don't like it."

Yami nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. I'm too dark for you, so your Shadows reject it giving you the impression of discomfort. It is natural; there's no need to be embarrassed about it." His gaze returned to Kaiba in silence. "I can guess the door you saw was of Seth's making. He must have locked himself in his soul room." The normally fierce gaze softened into something much more gentle and worried. "Kaiba must have rejected him," he murmured just loud enough to be heard.

"Rejected him?" Wonder Woman asked. "Why?"

Yami remained silent, choosing instead to reach out and pat Mokuba's shoulder comfortingly. He said something in quiet Japanese to which the younger Kaiba responded. Isono Roland chuckled at whatever Mokuba said and even Yami grinned and nodded. Isono Fuguta joined the group and said something to which Mokuba replied with a silent nod.  Fuguta then sat on Mokuba's side of the bed and Yami walked away, leaving them in peace.

"I suggest you two join your comrades and rest," Yami said to Oliver and Wonder Woman. "Something tells me it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Diana," Wonder Woman said.

Yami blinked. "Pardon?"

"My name, it's Diana," Wonder Woman clarified.

Yami's eyes widened then he laughed softly and extended his hand. "Well met, Lady Diana. You are a fine warrior and while I do not condone your earlier actions towards my Regent," his eyes darkened, "I would like to count you as my friend."

The Amazon princess smiled and shook Yami's hand firmly, impressed to feel him return the shake just as firmly. He respected her and would not treat her differently because of her gender. "I as well," she said. "To start with, I think I will take your advice and rest." Her sky blue eyes rested on Kaiba's once more. "Will he be alright tomorrow?"

Yami shook his head grimly. "He will insist that he is, though I doubt he actually will be. However, I know Kaiba's heart, and he will not stand to be left out of something as important as this. He truly cares for those close to him, he just shows it differently then the average person."

"And Seth?" Oliver interjected.

Yami grimaced. "I do not know."

With that thought tumbling endlessly in his head, Oliver fell into a fitful sleep on a spare mat rolled out on the floor.

* * *

It was another one of those rare days with deep blue skies and bright sunshine outside but a crisp, cool breeze blew in from the northwest forcing everyone to break out their light coats for the early morning. Yami and Yugi had risen early and gone out with Diggle and Jounouchi to pick up some Starbucks coffee and Dunkin' Doughnuts for everyone. Superman had called in from the Watchtower to confirm their plans for the day and make sure everything was going smoothly. Batman was finishing up his shift on watch from the roof of the Verdant and Flash was catching some sleep after his last shift on watch.

Diana and J'onn were helping Oliver roll up the spare mats and stuff them back into the storage closet. Shaadi had refused to wander far from his still sleeping Regent's side and Mai had settled on the mattress between Fuguta and Roland running a motherly hand through Mokuba's messy bedhead. Bakura had made himself scarce leaving Ryou and Marik to talk with Green Lantern who was simultaneously disconcerted and intrigued by the conversation.

"So you were the one who stopped him?" Ryou asked referring to the now infamous Shadow Thief.

"Hawkgirl and I both did," Green Lantern said. "He didn't seem too inclined to fight us."

"Why do you say that?" Marik asked resting against Ryou's back with his arms looped possessively around the Scribe's shoulders.

The superhero shrugged. "It's hard to explain. He seemed to be holding his punches and reverted to hiding and dodging blows rather than giving them. It was the same when we faced him at the hotel room yesterday. It was almost insulting."

"I can see why," Marik grumbled. "I hate it when I feel slighted during a duel of any kind."

The dark superhero pinched his chin thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, I'm not sure he was insulting us so much as trying to avoid us. It seemed like he was more interested in escape the time in the tomb and talking in the hotel."

"If he had just stolen something from the tomb," Ryou said, resting his head against Marik's, "then he was probably afraid of being caught."

"That's just it," Green Lantern muttered in frustration. "I'm not sure if he stole anything or not. We could never prove it, only that he had raided the tomb without permission from the proper authorities."

"But we know he stole the dagger from my sister's exhibit," Marik countered, "and we also know that dagger came from the very same tomb as the one you caught him in. The coincidence is astounding." He smirked. "But then, I think we're beyond assuming this is all coincidence."

"I'll say," Green Lantern mumbled.

Marik groaned. "You know something?" he asked in a mock annoyed fashion. "I know your real name and I think I'm just going to start calling you that."  Green Lantern blinked at the Priest's sudden non-sequitur comment. "I'm tired of calling you some glowing orb of green that happens to be tied to a cheep ring I could get a mock up of from a gum ball machine."

A black eyebrow lifted. "Oh-kay," Green Lantern said slowly. "If you really know my name, then you can call me that I suppose. Just keep it on the down low when in public."

Marik waved. "Of course, of course. I'm a member of a powerful secret society of Shadow magic users who have existed for millennia and managed to keep it secret. Believe me, I understand the importance of keeping certain information quiet."

Despite himself, Green Lantern could agree with that statement. "Alright then."

"Good. I'll call you John," Marik said with a grin reminiscent of the infamous Cheshire Cat.

"And I'll call you Mr. Stewart," Ryou said happily.

"Please," John said. "So, we know Shadow Thief makes the lot of you sick to your stomachs when he gets near," he said. "That'll give us a warning if he tries to catch us by surprise. But if he attacks us, what do you think will happen?"

"Honestly?" Ryou said reluctantly, "I'm not sure. I haven't been in his presence before, I've only heard stories. But," his soft brown eyes hardened, "I've been in the presence of pure evil before and survived. I think I can face someone who was that greater evil's servant fairly easily."

"Not to mention," Bakura chimed in, appearing next to his Scribe and leaning casually on the Priest, "I have a few things to thank him for, personally." His grin seemed innocent enough on the surface, but the way he said the words gave the phrasing a much more sinister feel.

"As do I," a new voice said. John looked over to see Shaadi approach their little group. "Bakura is not the only one who owes him a few...gifts, shall we say."

Bakura snickered. "That's right. He did kill your last incarnation, didn't he? I look forward to your witness statement in the Judgment Game."

Shaadi merely nodded, his unearthly pale-brown eyes narrowed. 

"Ya'll should have been in theatre," Mai called from her place by the daybed.

She laughed at the disgruntled looks she received in response to her comment before standing and waiting for Kaiba to finish waking up. The Regent's eyes hesitantly opened before dropping closed again. This was highly unusual for her Regent who was typically the first one up and about in the mornings. She bit her lip in worry but wisely said nothing.

Kaiba slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and rubbed his face in an effort to force back his exhaustion. Mokuba sat up with him, large heartfelt dark gray eyes stared at their big brother in worry. Noticing the gaze, Kaiba leaned over and rested his forehead against Mokuba's and did something incredibly unusual. He breathed in soft Japanese, "Ohayou Moki."

Mokuba burst into a bright smile at the nickname and promptly hugged his big brother with choking force. "You spoke to me!" he cheered softly in the same language. "And you haven't even had your coffee yet."

Kaiba smiled and held his brother close, ignoring the world around them. When he did lift his head to look around the room, his smile fell and his body stiffened, alert and aware. He gently eased Mokuba back and slid off the daybed. The way Roland and Fuguta eyed him carefully sent pinpricks of annoyance through Kaiba's system. He deliberately glared at his Sorceress, silently demanding to know why she had not woken him earlier.

"What? No soft words to whisper to me?" she asked in mock offense. Kaiba's glare darkened but Mai remained unintimidated. "You were tired," she said with a causal shrug. "We weren't exactly being quiet, you know," she said, examining her fingernails with interest. She dug into her purse and pulled out a pair of nail clippers and expertly clipped away a few stray hangnails. "The fact you slept through our racket was proof enough you were better left asleep."

Kaiba bristled with fury but knew she was right. He clearly remembered feeling strange and fuzzy last night and he could still feel the vestiges of that now. He did not feel completely one hundred percent but it was close enough to satisfy him for the moment. He would be able to function acceptably which was good enough. He glanced at his watch and grimaced at the time. It was already 9:30 in the morning. He had wanted to be at the park scoping out the potential hiding places by now.

"Don't worry," Mai said. "Yami and Yugi went to get coffee and doughnuts that just happen to be in a place by the park. They should be back any minute now."

Kaiba's eyes widened and he whirled back to the room, startlingly clear blue eyes darting around the room. He reached out with his Shadows and confirmed that, yes, the Pharaoh and the King were not in the vicinity. He felt worry and frustration build up inside him at his fellow monarchs' deliberate slip of security.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked, genuinely curious.

Kaiba ignored her and stalked off to Shaadi, grabbing him by the sleeve and jerking him around so their faces met. He did not have to speak a word, Shaadi just lifted an eyebrow and spoke in his lilting Arabic accent, enunciating every word with care.

"I would not have let them go had I suspected they were in any danger, my Regent," he said. "Akhenadin," Kaiba flinched subtly at the name, "is already aware of the King's presence." Near orange eyes seemed to glow with a dark inner fire. "He is, however, unaware of the Pharaoh's."

Kaiba blinked, leaning back to show his interest in his Adviser's words. He lowered his chin in permission for Shaadi to continue.

"When Shadow Thief first appeared and made off with the Priest," Shaadi said calmly, tugging his sleeve free from Kaiba's grip and slipping his arms into his sleeves, "he called Yugi the Pharaoh and seemed oblivious to the fact the Pharaoh and the King are currently two different people. Yami is accompanying Yugi within his body to keep up appearances." The Egyptian's lips quirked ever so slightly upwards. "It would make sense to assume that if Shadow Thief does not know the Pharaoh and the King are separate individuals, he does not know you and Seth are separate individuals."

Kaiba released his hold on Shaadi and pondered those words carefully. If that was true, then the Shadow Court had the advantage beyond just the home field courtesy of Arrow, the vigilante of Starling City, now being a Shadow user. Also, since Arrow was under his command... Yes, Kaiba could work with this. He knew Seth would not be eager to meet the Traitor face to face but if Kaiba could keep the man's attention, then Seth and perhaps even the Pharaoh could use their influence to help subdue him.

That still left Shadow Thief as a dangerous variable. The Thief's very presence would weaken the Court, distorting their Shadows and making it difficult to focus and think clearly enough to negotiate let alone attack or defend. They would have to be at the top of their game which, Kaiba was hesitant to admit, he was not.

"What's the matter, Regent? Are you unwell?" Bakura asked in mock concern when Kaiba remained silent with a pensive look on his face. "Cat got your tongue? Or should I say drago-"

Kaiba snagged the Thief's ear and yanked him close so their faces were within inches of each other and glared at him like the dragon Bakura had the misfortune of bringing up. The Thief merely snickered in the face of the Regent's fury.

"Did I hit too close to the mark Regent?" Bakura said.

Instead of throwing Bakura against the wall like everyone seemed to expect and Kaiba's face suggested he truly wanted to do, the Regent calmed. He released his hold of Bakura's ear and leaned back with an unreadable expression on his face. He stared at the confused Thief silently, then he grinned. Bakura had just enough time to figure out what Kaiba had planned before he gasped, all the air punched out of his stomach by a powerful fist planted solidly in his gut.

Kaiba just stood there and let the breathless Thief slip to the floor where Ryou quickly checked to see if he was okay. Kaiba absently popped his knuckles and walked away rolling his shoulders as he went. Green Lantern stared after the young CEO impressed.

"I think I'm starting to like him," he said out loud to no one in particular.

Kaiba smirked when he heard the comment and walked over to his own duffel bag pulling out a fresh set of clothes as well as two small bottles of shampoo and conditioner and a bar of soap. He was going to take a shower if it was the last thing he did. He stood and strode deliberately to the bathroom glaring down anyone who even remotely looked like they were going there first. He may not be able to speak without his morning coffee, minus that one instance earlier this morning, but his eyes spoke loudly enough to be understood.

He pushed the bathroom door open and was about to close it when he noticed a streak of black dart past him. He almost flipped out in fury until he noticed it was just Mokuba. He sighed and nodded, kicking the door shut behind them and locking it. Mokuba grinned and turned the shower spigot to hot and began stripping. Kaiba, with his severe case of brother complex, was unable to resist Mokuba's pleading eyes and handed his toiletries over to his younger brother to borrow. Mokuba giggled and hopped into the shower, closing the translucent glass door behind him with a click.

Kaiba groaned and began working his boots off. He had fallen asleep fully clothed again, an unfortunate and annoying habit of his. He could not stop the inadvertent sigh of relief when he pulled his combat boots off. They were heavy duty and protected his feet from any 'damage' he might suffer, but they were not easy on the feet when slept in.

He was just in the process of removing his shirt when he realized he had not sensed anything from Seth all day. The spirit had been unusually quiescent. Kaiba had not felt a single thread of emotion, catch of a thought, or brush on his Shadows since he woke up. It was as if Seth had gone, vanished from his mind completely. Disturbed by that thought, Kaiba hurriedly finished undressing and brushing his teeth so he was ready when Mokuba stepped out of the shower.

He yanked off his pants and stepped into the still running water, closing the shower door behind him. He washed his hair quickly then leaned against side of the shower stall so his forehead pressed against the cool wall and the hot water ran down his back. Closing his eyes, the Regent turned his focus inwards and retreated to his soul room.

He was immediately struck by one strange thing upon arriving in his soul room: it was cold. The colors seemed muted like on a cloudy day that promised snow and the air was much colder than usual. Not a breath of air stirred the stillness or disturbed the calm atmosphere until Kaiba exhaled. He started when he realized he could see his breath escape his mouth in a puff of warm air. Something was very wrong.

He strode quickly across his soul room to the door which was cracked open towards the dark hall beyond indicating he was in control of his body. None of the locks had been tampered with although the thinnest layer of frost glittered on the metallic surfaces. He looked to his right and saw nothing amiss with the personalized mockup of his office from KaibaCorp Tower back in Domino City, even the view appeared normal and unaffected. Just in case, he walked up to the wall of windows overlooking the cityscape and carefully pressed a hand against the glass.

Cold! He flinched back in surprise. What was going on? He turned around and rushed to his proxy bedroom on the other side of his soul room. He knelt by the futon and pressed on it, eyes growing wide when he heard the distinct sound of frost crackling. He clamored over the crackling futon to the window and was stunned to see the small koi pond projected outside his room still with a thin layer of frost slowly creeping over its surface.

The faintest twinges of horror began to sink their claws into his heart. Literally. Kaiba pressed his hand over his heart and felt it beating slowly, more slowly than it should have been given his heightened state of awareness. The adrenaline was already pumping through his veins and his breathing was quick and shallow but his heartbeat remained steady and unhurried.

Biting back his panic, Kaiba crawled across the floor on his hands and knees feeling the frost beneath his hands. He stared at the mosaic of Kisara and the Blue Eyes White Dragon with horror growing in his heart. Although the mosaic was whole again after his and Seth's efforts to repair it from the damage done to it by the psychological Shadow Game, it was now frosted over. This was wrong, so very wrong.

He raised his head and stared at the Egyptian wall, scrambling to his feet when he noticed the frost was creeping up the stone walls and door there too. He blinked when he noticed something he hadn't before. The door to Seth's soul room was shut. It was never shut. It was always at least cracked.

Cautiously, Kaiba moved towards the Egyptian wall never taking his eyes off of Seth's closed door. Now that he was looking at it directly, he noticed the subtle damage to the edges. They seemed old, rotted away by age, water damage, and even chipped away by something sharp; an ax perhaps?

He stepped up to the door uncertain of what to expect. He pressed a hand against the wood and felt the same cold he had experienced everywhere else in his room. Except this time, he also felt a beating under his fingers. It thumped like a heartbeat but it was unsteady and fluttered weakly. It was worrisome.

Unnerved, Kaiba pressed against the door. It didn't budge. He pushed harder and the door slowly swung open with an audible squeak. The other room was dark, the torches, normally burning bright and vibrantly were dim and guttering. Several had even gone out entirely leaving the room in a sea of meekly flickering Shadows. Seth was nowhere to be seen.

Kaiba hesitantly stepped into the room, freezing when he felt a slight give and heard the subtle sound of something crumbling. He looked down and saw the stone floor he stood on had aged. It no longer looked like the steady support he had grown used to. Now, it resembled the ruins frequented by modern archaeologists in Egypt.

Chestnut eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kaiba lifted his eyes and squinted into the room trying to see something, anything in the darkness. He could see nothing. It was like an old, abandoned tomb. That particular thought gave Kaiba pause. A tomb implied death. Did Seth and Yugi not say something about the spirit vanishing into oblivion if Kaiba continued to reject him last night?

Steeling himself, Kaiba purposefully stepped beyond the reach of the feeble light filtering in from his own soul room and into the impenetrable darkness in Seth's room. He opened his mouth to call out for the spirit but was reminded of his lack of ability to speak without his morning coffee. He winced and rubbed his throat. He could not force sound from his throat but theoretically he could whisper or breathe the words. He had managed that this morning to Mokuba. It worked then because Mokuba had been close, but here in this decrepit soul room that seemed to devour the very sound of his own footsteps, Kaiba doubted he would be heard. Nevertheless, it was worth a try.

He opened his mouth and forced air to pass between his lips forming the spirit's name, "Seth?" There was no sound. Kaiba's breath was swallowed up by the intense, heavy silence. He tried again with the same result.

Worried beyond words, Kaiba sped up his search for the spirit. There was nothing, absolutely nothing here. No personal touches, no snatches of memories, no emotion, no thoughts or personality, nothing. Kaiba was so distracted with trying to orient himself in the all-consuming darkness that he did not notice the change in the floor's texture and tripped.

He flailed out catching himself against a semi-solid wall. When his adrenaline rush calmed down, he looked down to see what it was he had tripped on and was decidedly disturbed to see a thin leg. Comprehension dawned and Kaiba quickly knelt and stared in growing horror at what he vaguely recognized was Seth's soul manifestation.

Seth looked terrible. He was weak and drained almost to the point of emaciation. He lay half curled in the corner of what was the deteriorating remains of his soul room leaning against one crumbling stone wall for support. His head was resting on his bony shoulder and his eyes, which should have been shining with a cold flame to rival Kaiba's, were closed.

Kaiba could only stare in dumbstruck alarm at the person who only last night had stood up to him with the same ferocity Kaiba exemplified during a Duel against the Pharaoh and the King. Over the course of a single night, Seth had become almost cadaverous. But how was this possible? How could Kaiba have not noticed this happening? Had it truly happened overnight? It made no sense.

He reached out and brushed his fingers gently down Seth's sunken cheek ever so lightly still trying to come to terms with what he was actually seeing. He froze when Seth shifted, eyelids fluttering open to reveal a pair of significantly dimmed blue eyes. The spirit lifted his head and stared directly at Kaiba for several silent moments incomprehensibly before growing wide, the inner light bursting forth. It should have warmed Kaiba's heart to see the renewed life return but it did not. The returning light was not welcoming, it was terrifying.

"Seto," Seth breathed, pushing himself back into the corner, pulling his thin legs up to his chest. One hand levered himself closer into the corner and farther away from Kaiba while his other was fisted around something and held close to his heart. "What are you doing here?"

Kaiba could not answer, not because he had not had his morning coffee, which was still true, but because he simply could not find the words with which to form an intelligent response. Seth's haunted eyes flickered to the open door to his soul room and returned to Kaiba's eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked. His voice sounded horrible and scratchy as if he had not drunk anything for hours. His eyes narrowed, studying Kaiba's face curiously. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He pressed himself further into the corner when Kaiba leaned forward into his personal space. "Stop. Stop looking at me like that. Kaiba. Seto."

Seth froze when fingers trailed down his cheekbone again, sticking out visibly due to his sunken cheeks. His body began shaking and the barely concealed longing in his slowly hazing blue eyes wounded Kaiba to his core. Somehow, Kaiba found the strength to force his throat to form words despite lacking what was normally required for that to happen. The words were hoarse, scratchy, and wavering reflecting Kaiba’s turmoil.

“What...happened?” he breathed hesitantly.

Seth’s blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?” he asked.

He reached up to feel his own face, eyes never straying from Kaiba’s. Thus Kaiba saw the moment Seth understood what had shocked the Regent. His eyes dilated and he paled making his already faded tan skin take on an almost deathly pallor.

“Get out,” he gasped. Kaiba sat back, shocked by the command, no matter how soft it was given. Seth’s eyes cleared from the clouded haze brought on by whatever malady had beset him and a strength that had not been visible mere seconds ago made itself known. “Get. Out.” Kaiba hesitated again. _“Get out!”_

The force of Seth’s command literally threw Kaiba out of the dilapidated soul room, through the rotting door which slammed shut and bolted behind him, and sent him skidding across the floor of his own soul room still in the process of freezing over. When he opened his eyes, he found he was sitting huddled in the corner of the shower stall, the steaming water still washing over him, and the muffled sounds of Mokuba brushing his teeth and dressing just out of sight of the shower door. Kaiba blinked, completely disregarding the water dribbling into, over, and around his eyes as he tried to come to terms with what just happened.

A cold stone had taken up residence in his gut and the heat of the shower no longer penetrated his skin. He felt cold and horrified and alone and his chest ached like something was crushing it and his head was pulsing with the beginnings of a probably migraine. Kaiba ran his hands through his dripping wet hair in speechless dismay. Seth was…

Seth was…

Seth was dying.


	47. Siblings and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is an unplanned eclipse and Kaiba chooses to accept the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT 12/21/2014:** Wow, so many errors. I must've been seriously sick last night to make so many mistakes. I'm so sorry. On a side note, why are people still shocked there's slash in this? I've made it clear several times there is and will coninue to be slash in this. If you honestly can't stand that, then go read something else. Do NOT leave me nasty anonymous reviews cursing me out, attacking my story and me, and telling me how much you hate slash. It's chapter 47 y'all. You could have stopped reading 47 chapters ago.
> 
>  **FYI:** Also, to clear up some confusion, the Endymion in this is NOT from YGO. I'm using the Endymion, Helios, and Selene from Sailor Moon to avoid too many OCs.
> 
>  **A/N:** Good news? I'm finished with school for Thanksgiving Break. WOOHOO!!! Bad news? I may have caught the UGA plague again (that'd be twice in one semester if this is what I think it is but hope it isn't), I've still got work tomorrow, and homework to do over the break. ...yay...
> 
> That aside, this chapter's a bit short sorry. I'm not fedling too good as I said earlier.
> 
> Slight warning for Kaiba's mouth, I suppose. Just for the more sensitive readers out there.
> 
>  **Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to Florida State University. There was a shooting in the library at FSU at 12:30am Thursday morning. Three people were shot but only the shooter died. He was shot by the police who responded to the emergency when he refused to surrender. FSU, from me and my college, I and the Univerity of Georgia and the whole Bulldawg Nation stands behind you. FSU United.

She knew there was little luck of catching up to Helios while they were both in the sky but she sincerely hoped she could push her pegasi hard that evening. Thankfully, the days were getting shorter and she was able to get close enough to her brother for him to notice her and glance over his shoulder with a warm smile. She met his eyes with open fear and his smile slipped to a worried frown.

Selene snapped her reins begging her pegasi to push harder until she finally came close enough to speak to her brother. Helios slowed his horses down and waited for Selene to catch up. When they were almost side by side, he called, "Sister, why are you so frantic? We are not due for a solar eclipse for another several months yet."

Selene shook her head. "I've come to warn you." Helios's brows furrowed in confusion. "Zeus has sent out an order for you to be brought to the council tonight when you land. Artemis told him you knew something of Set."

Helios paled and looked away, staring forward in confusion. "Why? Why would she do that? What I know is little and nothing of import."

"I do not think she meant you harm," Selene called. "Ares was there."

Golden eyes grew shadowed. "I see." When he fell silent, Selene began to worry if the urgency of her message had not gotten through to the sun god. But then Helios bowed his head. "So be it."

"Helios!" she cried. "You must not do this."

"If I don't, what then?" he called back, eyes sad. "Zeus murdered our brethren, all but us. If I defy him now, he will view us both as enemies. We are powerful, Sister, but we cannot hope to defeat the entire pantheon of Olympians alone, even should we combine our powers and fight together." He looked away. "Remember Eos."

Selene felt her breath catch in her throat at the memory of their sister. She had dared to defy Zeus and fallen in love with a mortal. Zeus had feared she was hoping to foster a demigod army to fight against him and murdered her lover and drove her to suicide. Selene had escaped the same punishment by granting Endymion eternal youth.

Selene and Helios were now the only Titans left in a pantheon ruled by the younger Olympians. The Olympians tolerated their presence because the solar gods' worship was not as popular as it had been, usurped by their own Apollo and Artemis. The younger gods also understood the need for the sun and the moon to keep turning through the sky and feared what would happen should they harm the two solar deities.

"Helios, please," Selene begged. "Heed my words. Do not face Zeus tonight."

"Where will I go then, Selene?" Helios demanded, distraught. "If I do not appear before Zeus, he will have me hunted down."

"Then seek asylum."

"From whom?" Helios countered incredulously. "The Norse are gruff and just as set in their ways as we are, the Fae are strange and unpredictable, the Chinese are aloof and pacifists, the Japanese are tricky and wary of strangers, the-"

"The Egyptians," Selene interjected firmly. "Go to them."

Helios shook his head with a weary smile. "If I do that, I would be setting our two pantheons up for war."

"Ares has already attacked the Egyptians-"

"And they were merciful and returned him to us," Helios countered.

"But since we acted first, they have the right to fight back and defend their own," Selene pressed. "If you seek asylum with them, I believe they will help you." She watched the many emotions play across her brother's face and pressed her advantage. "The Amazon princess is with them now," she said, watching Helios's fortitude waver. "When she hears your tale, she will defend you."

Helios was silent for a moment before shaking his head. Selene feared he would resist but instead he smiled in defeat. "She already knows and has offered her sympathy." He lifted his head and Selene saw the last vestiges of his resistance beginning to crumble. "Princess Diana has Artemis's protection," he said. "If I go to her-"

"Not her," Selene interrupted. "Go to the Egyptians. If the Amazon princess truly does sympathize with you then she will defend you. Set will likely protect you as well considering who you were to his lover."

Helios's form slumped in defeat. "Very well," he said just loud enough for Selene to hear over the wind. "But what of you? When I am gone, what will you do?"

"I and my husband will hide amongst the humans," Selene said. "We will leave the solar bodies to drift as they will." Her silver eyes grey hard to match her will. "We survived a massacre once by refusing to take sides and simply carrying out our duty. This time we will pick a side and fight for them." A crafty smile adorned her angelic face. "Let's see how the Olympians take it when the solar bodies they dare take for granted begin to drift."

A small, cheeky smile graced Helios's face. "So be it."

The sun god slowed his chariot so Selene could ride directly beside him. The eastern continents stared at the heavens in confusion as an unplanned solar eclipse in the late afternoon and evening blanketed their day with night. Their worry only increased when the moon set with the sun signaling the start of a long, moonless night. The Internet exploded with photographs and videos of the unprecedented phenomenon and so the day of the confrontation began.

* * *

Kaiba held back his raging emotions with an extreme effort. He stood, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower reaching for a towel. He dried off and quickly pulled his clothes on earning him a worried look from his little brother. When he burst out of the bathroom still pulling on his shirt and completely forgetting his long white sleeveless trench coat, everyone looked at him strangely.

He paid them no mind and frantically looked around for Yugi and Yami who were still nowhere to be seen. He reached out with his Shadows as fast as he could and searched for the King and the Pharaoh. They needed to know something was wrong with Seth. He could not lose the spirit. He may dislike the spirit's constant nagging and implying he wasn't whole, but he still valued Seth's input and company. He had come to see Seth as an extension of his own self in a way. He couldn't lose him.

The instant he felt the King, he snatched the lighter Shadows and yanked them forcefully until Yugi stumbled out of the stairwell carrying a tray of coffee take-out cups and a box of a dozen donut holes. The King regained his balance when Yami appeared beside him quickly grabbing the precariously tilting coffee tray from his other half. Both monarchs turned to Kaiba in shocked confusion.

"What was that for?" Yugi demanded, catching his breath.

Kaiba said nothing but stalked up to the King. Yami almost stepped between hm and the King but something in his Regent's eyes stopped him. "Kaiba?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Seth," Kaiba said.

Yami's and Yugi's eyes flew open when Kaiba actually spoke before he had coffee. The shock quickly faded, replaced by focused concern. "What about him?" Yugi asked in hieratic. He noticed the way Kaiba's eyes flickered to the coffee tray tellingly and he handed his Regent the blackest coffee of the group.

Kaiba grabbed the offered cup and guided his fellow Shadow monarchs out of the stairway so John Diggle and Jounouchi could pass by and set their loads down. He felt the eyes of most of the people in the room boring into his back and shifted uncomfortably. His nerves were not ready to handle this right now. He was too high strung. He guzzled as much coffee as he could, wincing as the heat burned his tongue.

"Seth is dying," he said when he had had enough coffee to lubricate his dry throat and could catch a breath to speak.

"Dying?!" Yami gasped. Yugi was horrified and took an instinctive step back, closer to Yami. "How is this possible?" Yami demanded in rapid hieratic.

Kaiba took another long drought of coffee, shaking his head at the burning bitterness. "I don't know," he said reluctantly. "He won't talk to me. He kicked me out of his soul room. That's another thing." Blue eyes stared in barely concealed fear. "My soul room is freezing over."

Yami stilled. "How do you mean?" he asked softly when Yugi remained silent.

"It..." Kaiba began before shifting awkwardly and trying again. "There's frost everywhere and I could see my breath. It's like winter in there."

"What's Seth's room like?" Yugi asked after a moment to let the information sink in.

"Seth's door was closed. It's never closed," Kaiba said. "It was rotted and hard to push open. The room itself was... I couldn't see anything. It was dark and empty. I only found Seth because I tripped over him. He..."

"Kaiba," Yugi said gently, drawing his Regent's attention to him. "We need to know this. What did Seth look like?"

Kaiba swallowed down his anxiety. "He was... He looked half starved. He was thin and curled in a corner. He kicked me out when I tried to ask what happened. Pharaoh, what by Osiris's fucking hell is going on here?" he demanded, resembling the Kaiba of old much more now as the familiar fury flooded his veins.

The Pharaoh remained silent but his eyes cast to the side meeting Yugi's was telling. The two stared at each other for several seconds conversing telepathically. It irked the Regent to no end.

"If you've got something to say," he growled, "then say it to my face."

Yami met Kaiba's eyes in a silent battle of wills. He was the first to look away. "Kai- Regent," Yami began. Kaiba became rigid at the use of his title, his eyes narrowing to steel blue slits. Yami refused to back down under the glare and forged onward. "Last night, after you dismissed your Triad, did you and Seth speak in private?"

"What's it to you?"

Crimson eyes burned with fury. "Do you want our help or not?"

Kaiba backed down but crossed his arms to show he was not doing it happily. "We did, though I hardly see how that matters."

"It matters," Yugi said quickly before Yami could snap at Kaiba causing further strife, "because something that was said may have played a part in this."

Kaiba blinked. "How?"

"Tell us what was said, please," Yugi commanded in his soft voice. "Kaiba, please," he pleaded when the Regent still hesitated.

With a heavy sighed, Kaiba relented. "He kept insisting my...that my soul was broken."

"It is," Yugi said, having an idea of where Kaiba was going with this but wanting him to say it out loud. He deliberately played a different card. "All of our souls are. We would be unable to use Shadow magic if our souls were whole."

Kaiba was already shaking his head. "Not like that." He was silent, gathering his thoughts and pondering the best way to say what he wanted. "When I left I couldn't find Seth. Then I felt a hole in my soul. By all rights, I should be dead. It was too big for me to survive. The Shadows should have filled it but they haven't. Seth said it was because I was... _am_ his Ka."

Yugi just nodded. Kaiba glared. "That's all you can say to that?"

"What do you want me to say?" Yugi asked gently. "I've suspected you were a Ka for a while now, I just didn't have any evidence to back it up so we didn't say anything until last night."

"We?" Kaiba hissed turning his cold gaze to Yami who met it evenly.

"Yes," the Pharaoh replied. "We both suspected Seth was your Ba and not the whole spirit of your last incarnation."

"How?" Kaiba growled. "And more importantly, why?"

"Because Seth is much more gentle and unassertive than Set was in the past," Yugi said. "Whereas you are more assertive and forceful than Set ever was. You both are two extremes of a single character." He met Yami's gaze. "Just like Yami and I."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "I'm myself."

"Yes, you are," Yami said firmly. "You are yourself, Kaiba Seto, just as Seth is his own person as well. If you were to become one on an intimate level, your two half souls would try to merge into one. Fortunately, they would be unable to hold the union for long."

Kaiba was visibly shaking. "I'm not interested in men."

Yugi shook his head. "Neither are Yami and I. I was actually interested in Anzu for the longest time."

Kaiba pressed his hands to his forehead and massaged his temples feeling the headache begin to grow stronger. "If you liked her then why didn't you...how..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to control his raging thoughts an emotions.

Yami smiled sympathetically and Yugi placed a hand on his stressed Regent's elbow. "Kaiba," Yugi said gently, "it's okay to be confused. We were too."

"And now?" he asked, still holding his nose but his eyes opened and pinned the King with their powerful gaze.

"Now..." The King turned to Yami and the two gazed deeply into each other's eyes in a way that spoke of a deeper connection than words could ever describe. "Now," Yugi began again, "I can't see myself feeling this way for anyone else. With Anzu, I would have been happy, but with Yami," he took the Pharaoh's hand, entangling their fingers together, "I'm whole, complete in a way I could never have achieved with Anzu."

Kaiba closed his eyes again when the Pharaoh lifted his other half's fingers still entwined with his and kissed their knuckles. He shook his head, slowly at first, then faster.

"I can't," he said, dropping his hand from his face. He lifted his eyes to stare directly at Yugi with conflicted eyes. "I can't betray her," he said simply.

He turned away from Yugi's dismayed expression and noticed their conversation had attracted the attention of almost everyone in the room. He narrowed his eyes and drew on his Shadows, darkening the room threateningly. "I'm sorry," he said in English, voice dripping with cruel sarcasm. "Don't you have other things to do besides stare at me? Like preparing for battle?"

"There won't be a battle," Wonder Woman said.

Kaiba snorted. "Right, wrong word. It's a Duel."

"There won't be a Duel either, I hope," Flash said, stretching from his post-watch shift nap.

"Heh." Kaiba grinned fiercely. "If that's really what you think, then you've got another thing coming." He cast one last glance at Yugi, dropping his eyes when he could not stand the worry and dismay written on the King's face.

"Kaiba," Yugi said softly in hieratic. "Seth is dying because you refuse to accept him and allow him to live as your Ba. Just..." Violet eyes watered. "Just know you wouldn't be betraying Kisara for allowing him to exist."

When Kaiba refused to respond, Yugi's shoulders drooped sadly. "At least," he said softly, "give him a chance. Just one day."

Kaiba did not move or give a response of any kind for a full minute. Then, "Just one day?"

Yugi perked up, hope lifting his heart. "Yes," he said quickly. "One day, just one. Let him act as your Ba just for one day. If you find you can't stand it..."

"Then what?" Kaiba pressed.

Yami answered. "If you find you can't stand it and reject him fully, then he will vanish into oblivion as if he had never existed leaving you to go insane and most likely die."

"How?"

Yami sighed. "If my personal experience from DOMA is anything to go by," he unconsciously pulled Yugi closer at the mention of those terrible events, "then suicide."

Kaiba refused to admit how much that scared him. Instead he embraced his inner businessman. "And if I choose to accept him?"

Yami smiled warmly. "Then you will be whole and have a lifelong companion who will know you as well as you know yourself. You will be separate but inseparable. You will share thoughts and emotions while still remaining your own distinct self. Not to mention," he added, watching his Regent's reaction closely, "you will be much more powerful than before. And there will still be room in your hearts and souls for Kisara."

Kaiba thought about his options, weighed them, examined them, tried to find ways around them, and eventually came to a decision. "Then I'll accept him for now. But," he added sharply, cutting off Yugi's premature whoop of joy, "if I dislike him, I _will_ reject him."

Yugi's eyes sparkled with joy even as his face remained calm and softly smiling. "I believe you." The smile grew into something more teasing. "But I doubt the great Kaiba Seto would survive without the challenge Seth could give you. You're too competitive and honorable for that."

Kaiba snorted. "Whatever," he muttered, turning away. He knew exactly what Yugi was doing. He also knew he would rise to the challenge as always.

"Nii-sama?"

Blue eyes flicked down to see Mokuba gazing up at him in worry and small, lanky arms holding the Regent's long, white sleeveless trench coat. Kaiba smiled and mussed Mokuba's hair as he pulled the trench coat on over his long sleeved black shirt and tight black jeans. When his little brother reached up, Kaiba could not refuse.

He scooped up his little brother into his arms, perching him on his hip as Mokuba's arms looped around his neck for support. Kaiba walked to the now folded up daybed, sat on the couch cushions, and set his brother down beside him. He pulled on his combat boots, relying on his long built up muscle memory to do the work while he retreated back into his frigid soul room.

When he arrived in his soul room, Kaiba strode right up to Seth's door and knocked. "Oi," he called. "I'm willing to give you a chance," he said with some reluctance. "Just one day. No more. You can be my..." He bit down his wounded pride and forged on. "My Ba, if you wish. I'll accept it. But just for today." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He was answered by silence, then he heard the soft snick of the bolt holding the door shut sliding out of the slot. The rotting wooden door slowly pulled open revealing a dreadfully exhausted looking Seth. The two stared at each other for several seconds before Seth opened the door wider revealing more of his sickly thin figure.

"You accept me?" he whispered, blue eyes glittering with hope.

"Consider it a trial period," Kaiba said. "If I think you're not worth it, I'll reject your sorry ass and kick you out of here."

Seth narrowed his eyes before smiling and looking down. "Your words do not reflect your emotions, Seto," was all he said. His eyes lifted and met Kaiba's steadily. The Egyptian stepped into Kaiba's soul room and sighed. "I will not disappoint you," he said softly. "My Ka."

Kaiba might have imagined it, but he thought for a moment, he could no longer see his breath in the cold.


	48. The Long Overdue Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the showdown begins but already things are grim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** The cliffhanger on this is evil, yes. It has a purpose, yes. You'll find out what it is soon, yes. Just breathe, read, and wait. ^_^ Also, the reason I didn't update sooner is because I had the flu...again. That's twice this semester. -_-;

It was lovely outside, even the cool breeze was welcome. Kaiba had decided to sit on the rock outcropping beside the lake in the park to wait for the inevitable confrontation. Mokuba was staying close and within sight, thankfully. The younger Kaiba had climbed down the rocks facing away from the grassy field to dip his feet in the cool water below. Kaiba sat comfortably on the ledge above with one leg bent and the other stretched out watching Mokuba. A part of him wished his little brother was far away and safe, but the rest of him was glad his younger brother was here, close to him.

"You care for him," J'onn said, no inflection in his voice. It was simply a statement of fact.

"More than anything," Kaiba replied in the same way. He felt Seth hovering near his consciousness listening to every word that was said and offering silent support. It felt...nice. Kaiba felt Seth grin at that particular thought and groaned, refusing to blush at getting caught thinking something like that.

Fortunately, that was when the vigilante's communicator buzzed to life. "Arrow, you read me?" came John Diggle's electronic voice.

"Loud and clear," the Starling City vigilante said after tapping his ear, his voice changed thanks to his own technology. "Any news?"

"I got two adult males approaching from the southeast," Diggle's voice said. "Both dressed nice and Caucasian: one, mid-forties with brown hair and broad shoulders, and the other, older, say mid-seventies, with graying hair and beard.  Arrow, if I didn't know better, I'd say the older man was the same guy from the cafe the other day."

Kaiba stiffened feeling Seth shiver in anxious anticipation. "That's him." He glanced to the general vicinity of the southeast where he knew Diggle, dressed as the vigilante, Ryou, and Batman were hiding. "Mokuba," he called softly.

"Hai, Nii-sama," Mokuba replied just as softly, quickly pulling on his shoes.

"Stay here," Kaiba ordered in English. He wanted his companions to know Mokuba would be here. He knew Shaadi and Arrow at least would protect his little brother, but he wanted the Justice League to also be aware of his little brother's presence and value. If anything happened to Mokuba, Kaiba would do anything to get him back, even if it destroyed himself. "If things get bad," he said, "run."

Mokuba jumped up from his sitting position and stood as tall as his three foot nine inches allowed and stared at his big brother in disbelief. "Nii-sama!"

"That's an order, Mokuba," Kaiba said a little more harshly than he meant to, but if that's what it took for Mokuba to obey, then so be it.

Without waiting for a reply, Kaiba slid off the rocks followed by Shaadi, Arrow, J'onn, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. Together, they walked away from the boulders into the flat, open grass. Kaiba kept waiting for the sickening feeling he always got when the distorted Shadows used be Shadow Thief to make itself known, but so far nothing.

"Something's not right," Arrow muttered, incidentally echoing the Regent's thoughts.

"Yes," Hawkgirl said, hefting her mace to a more comfortable grip. "Only Akhenadin and Shadow Thief were supposed to be here."

"Unless the younger man is the Shadow Thief," Shaadi said quietly. "Perhaps we will finally get to put a face to our previously faceless troublemaker."

"So long as I'm not puking out my guts," Arrow said sardonically, "I'll take what I can get and call myself lucky."

Kaiba stopped walking when he reached a safe distance from the rocks and any other hiding place. He took a deep breath and forced his tensed muscles to relax. _:I hope you know what you're doing,:_ he told Seth mentally.

 _:Trust me, my Ka:_ Seth replied. _:You promised to give me a day to prove myself, so give me the day and let me prove myself.:_

Kaiba bit his lip before reluctantly retreating back into his mind so Seth could take over. _:If this ends badly or Mokuba gets hurt-:_

 _:He won't,:_ Seth said firmly. _:I won't allow such a thing to happen.:_

"You have my word," he added aloud in hieratic.

Arrow and Shaadi stared at Kaiba's body now occupied by Seth and said nothing aloud. They did, however, meet eyes and Arrow drew a bolt from his quiver, knocking it to his bowstring while Shaadi drew up several chants and incantations to his mind, ready should the need arise, while his hand hovered over a concealed knife. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl noticed the changes in their companions and followed suit, tensing and readying to attack or defend. J'onn did not move from his usual stance. He simply stood calm, loose, and resigned to anything and everything that could possibly happen.

The two men Diggle warned them of walked slowly down the sidewalk winding through the park, stepping off of it to keep moving towards Kaiba and his group. Kaiba wanted badly to take back control of his body but he understood Seth's reasoning. It made sense the Traitor would be unaware there were two of them just as he was unaware there were two of Yugi.

Since Seth had been the one to fight the Traitor during the majority of the Shadow Game in their head, it would stand to reason Seth would be the one the Traitor expected to see. By presenting the expected, they hoped the Traitor would see nothing wrong with the scenario. It was a long shot. But if it worked, it would give their side the advantage, something they desperately needed at the moment.

The older man was indeed the Traitor and Seth could barely contain the shiver of fear as it spiked up his spine and set his nerves ablaze with the instinctual urge to fight or flee. He fled last time; this time he would stand and fight. He glanced curiously at the unknown man beside the Traitor and was struck by the most peculiar and unexpected feeling of vague recognition. He knew that man, but for the life of him he could not say why.

"I don't believe it," Green Lantern murmured in astonishment.

Seth cast his borrowed eyes to the superhero nearby suspiciously. "You know him?" he asked, indicating the younger of the two men approaching.

Green Lantern nodded. "Yes," he said, still stunned. "That's Carter Hall, the archaeologist who found the tomb Shadow Thief raided."

Hawkgirl fluffed her feathers in fury. "So he wasn't missing, after all," she growled. "Coward."

Seth nodded absently, still trying to puzzle out why the man, Carter Hall, looked so familiar to him. Kaiba gazed through their shared eyes and hummed in agreement.  _:He does look familiar,:_ Kaiba said, his voice laced with an edge of uncertainty.

Seth narrowed his eyes and shifted his feet to a strong, balanced stance. He felt Kaiba agree with the choice and sent back a soft brush of pleasure to his Ka. Kaiba fumbled with the unexpected emotion before settling on annoyance to which Seth snorted in amusement. Then Green Lantern's voice broke through the two souls' communication.

"I thought the agreement was with Shadow Thief," Green Lantern said loud enough to be heard over the shortening distance between the two groups.

The older man nodded. "It was, yes," he said easily. Seth stiffened visibly when a single dark brown eye and a glass orb focused on him. The old man smiled. "But I suggested he come here without the use of his Shadows considering how unwell it makes my son."

"I am not your son," Seth snapped vehemently.

The old man's smile slipped. "Still insisting on that, are you?" He shrugged. "I suppose it is true in this lifetime, but you were my son in your first life."

"I was not," Seth said. "The man I called 'father' died the moment he came home with a fake golden eye and abandoned me and my mother without a penny in an unfamiliar village."

Akhenadin shook his head sadly. "I did it for you, Set. I did it to protect you."

"You did it to further your own selfish reasons," Seth countered. "You are not, nor have you ever been, nor ever will be my father."

Akhenadin sighed. "We seem to be -what is the saying?- beating a dead horse, hm?" He turned to the younger man next to him. "How about we start over? I am called Akhenadin and this is my associate, Carter Hall."

"We know who he is," Hawkgirl said, green eyes narrowed under her feathered mask, "and I'll wager a guess he's Shadow Thief as well."

The man smile genially. "And a fine guess it is, my fair lady," Carter said, causing Hawkgirl to snarl.

"I am nobody's lady," she hissed, wings unfurling to give the illusion of a growth in size.

Carter merely smiled. "No, you were always your own self."

"I'm not sure I like you talking to Hawkgirl that way," Green Lantern said, eyes burning green.

Carter shrugged, the careless smile never leaving his lips. Akhenadin smiled as well. "Seeing as we are all acquainted," he said, straightening his back, "I believe we should get down to business."

"Indeed," Shaadi said, pale brown eyes glaring at the one-eyed man.

"Ah yes, Shada; ever the patient one, if I remember correctly," Akhenadin said, turning his single eye to the Egyptian.

"It is Shaadi now," the Egyptian corrected sternly. "It is the name I prefer."

Akhenadin nodded. "A poor choice of names, but nonetheless I will honor it. Now," he returned his focus to Kaiba, "I believe the Justice League made a deal with Shadow Thief, am I correct?"

"They did," Carter said easily. "They promised to exchange Set for information."

"On the contrary," J'onn said, finally breaking his silence. "We promised to meet with you, nothing else."

Carter waved the Martian's words aside. "And yet Set is here, so either way, we have gotten what we want."

"Easy Carter," Akhenadin said. "Do not underestimate my son. He is more powerful than you on your strongest day."

"At least you admit it," Seth said through Kaiba. Seth's mind was racing, trying to figure out why Carter seemed so painfully familiar. It was distracting. Even Kaiba had joined in on scouring their memories for an identity. As of yet, they had come up with nothing.

Akhenadin hummed. "I do. I also admit that, strong though you are, you are nowhere near as powerful as you once were. I will find out why and have that error remedied quickly, I assure you. We can't have the new Pharaoh being weak, now can we?"

Seth bristled. "I will not be a Pharaoh. I will not rule. I have no desire to rule anything or anyone except my Triad and my Court. Nothing you say or do will ever change that."

"You have a court then?" Akhenadin asked, pleased. "Very good. I should not be surprised. You were always born to rule."

"I was not-"

"Be silent when I speak boy!"

Seth immediately fell silent, shocked by the abrupt command. Kaiba growled at his silence and attempted to retake control, but Seth fought back. _:Kaiba please, trust me.:_

Kaiba stirred. _:I don't take kindly to following orders,:_ he warned.

 _:I know.:_ Seth's eyes hardened. "I will not stay silent, nor will I bow to you in any way. If this is all you wanted to talk about, Traitor," he said sternly, "then I have no more reason to stay. You have my answer and it will never change."

He turned and made as if to leave when suddenly he felt a familiar revulsion seize his gut. Shadow Thief. Seth grinned and whirled on Akhenadin and Carter Hall who was now a writhing mass of distorted Shadows.

"Is this a declaration of war?" he asked, a dark smirk on his face. He held up a hand and cracked his knuckles. "I haven't had a real enemy to fight in a while now."

"Yes, I'm sure you haven't," Akhenadin said chuckling.

"You struggled against me!" Shadow Thief snarled.

"On the contrary," Seth said, glancing at the Shadow Thief with open disdain. "Your Shadows make me sick, but you yourself are a pathetic copy of a Shadow user. Those aren't even your Shadows," he turned to Akhenadin, "are they?"

"No, they are mine," Akhenadin said with a grin. "I gave them to him to replace what he lost in a way."

"I assume that's why you would work with such a lowly piece of scum?" Seth sneered.

"Careful Regent," Shaadi whispered, seemingly unaffected by the sickening affect of Shadow Thief.

Arrow, fighting back his own nausea, could not help but agree. This seemed more like a stand off to determine who could throw the worst insult before someone snapped. Speaking of, the vigilante lifted his bow and aimed his arrow at Shadow Thief when he saw the creature twitch towards them.

"Your friend seems ready to kill," Akhenadin said, nodding to Arrow.

"He has reason to be," Seth replied. "This is his city you've terrorized and his citizens you've murdered."

"Is that so?" Akhenadin asked. "My most sincerest of apologies, Vigilante. Or, what should I call you? Green Arrow? Arrow? Or is it Oliver Queen?" Arrow tightened his grip on his bow and Akhenadin grinned. "Oliver Queen then."

"You will leave him out of this," Seth hissed.

"Yes! There is the Set I know and love," Akhenadin said, lifting his arms as if to embrace Seth. "Always so possessive of what and whom you deem yours to the point it blinds you to the painfully obvious."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is so obvious to you and yet invisible to me?" Seth sneered. Kaiba could not help but feel impressed by this new side of Seth. Who knew the normally quiet Ba could be so vicious?

 _:I can be many things, my Ka,:_ Seth whispered. _:It all depends on my mood and motivation. I kicked you out of my soul room did I not?:_

Akhenadin sighed and shook his head, speaking before Kaiba could answer Seth's rhetorical mental question. "Your vulnerability, of course." Seth froze when Kaiba's fear pierced him like a sharpened lance. Mokuba.

"You cannot fool me, son," Akhenadin said, shaking his head in blatant disappointment. "It was a nice try but you forget," he swept his hand across his face, disturbing the gray bangs hanging over the glass eyeball, "I can see into the soul, and I see both of you."

Seth blew a sigh of relief just as he flinched in fear. Mokuba was safe, but Akhenadin now knew about his and Kaiba's separate existences.

"So, your soul was split in two," Akhenadin said intrigued.

"Wait, what?" Green Lantern gasped, whirling on Seth who looked suitably disconcerted. "You have a split soul too?"

"Too?" Akhenadin murmured.

Seth and Kaiba glared at Green Lantern before Kaiba forced Seth aside so he was back in full control. "I didn't know until recently and thank you for running your mouth like the incompetent fool you are."

"Who's incompetent?" Lantern growled. "Us, who have been honest in almost every regard, or you, who insist on keeping secrets like this? Secrets can get you killed."

"Secrets can protect!" Kaiba snapped.

"Fascinating," Akhenadin said, drawing the arguing group's attention back to himself. "So even now there is a rift separating Set from his allies. Truly something worth studying. However, I'm afraid that will have to wait." He clasped his hands in front of him calmly. "Mr. Carter and I have a standing agreement for which I intend to uphold my part. Mr. Carter, if you would please calm yourself so you cease making my son sick, I would appreciate it." Shadow Thief glared at Akhenadin but obediently dispelled his distorted Shadows causing all three Shadow users to draw a deep sigh of relief. "Now, my son, if you, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl would please step forward."

"Why?" Green Lantern asked.

"I don't bow to anyone's commands except my own," Hawkgirl snapped.

"Neither do I," Kaiba growled, refusing to let Seth's insistent calling distract him. He gave the spirit his chance. It was his turn now.

 _:Kaiba! Kaiba please listen to me,:_ Seth pleaded. _:Kaiba. Seto!:_

 _:Shut up!:_ Kaiba roared at the spirit who instinctively fell back.

 _:Seto,:_ Seth tried again, _:it's a trap!:_

Akhenadin smiled. "Yet you already have." He ignored the looks of confusion on the faces of his audience and reached into his pocket to pull out something small. He held up the card and Kaiba reached for his own Deck in retaliation, but he was not fast enough.

" _Swords of Revealing Light!"_ Akhenadin cried.

Kaiba was momentarily blinded when several large, glowing swords fell from the sky and planted themselves into the ground. One sliced close to Kaiba's left separating him from Shaadi while another fell between Kaiba and Arrow. More fell until they formed a rough rendition of a circle surrounding Kaiba, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Carter Hall, and Akhenadin. Kaiba felt Seth begin to panic and reluctantly admitted his own heart was pounding and his breathing had definitely become much heavier than before. He spun and tried to get to Shaadi but ended up pounding on the barrier created by the Swords.

"Damn it," he muttered, drawing on a Spell from his own Deck. " _Heavy Sto_ -"

He choked on the last syllable when something thick and powerful wrapped around his throat and cut off his air supply, eliminating his chances of casting the Spell. The chain yanked him away from the barrier and slammed him to the ground. Blue eyes opened to see the Spell _Chain Energy_ held in the Traitor's hand.

Shadow magic did indeed have weaknesses. One of those weaknesses was the need to verbally cast a Spell or Trap or summon a Monster. Very few Monsters could summon themselves, Kisara being one of them. Kaiba may have been unable to speak but Kisara was free to summon herself and attack. Judging from the rumbling growl she let loose in his mind through his Deck, she was coming and she was not happy.

Green Lantern reacted the moment the first Sword fell into place, activating his ring of power and sending a fist of green light at Akhenadin. Unfortunately, the ever annoying Carter Hall, now transformed back into Shadow Thief appeared by his side and knocked his ring hand down. The green fist of solid light swerved and struck the Sword barrier instead.

Hawkgirl was caught off guard by the Spell but saw her chance to counterattack and took flight. She did not make it far, however, before she was stopped by a force field of some kind that blasted her back down to the ground. Surprisingly, it was not Green Lantern who made it to her side first, but Shadow Thief. He glared at Akhenadin accusingly.

"You said she would be unharmed," he hissed.

Akhenadin sighed. "She would have been had she not tried to escape. _Swords of Revealing Light_ is a defensive Spell only. It will keep everyone else out of this for about three minutes or so. I will have to recast it if more time is needed, so I suggest you hurry."

Shadow Thief nodded then froze at the sound of a furious roar. Everyone looked up to see a huge, white dragon shimmer into existence, glistening in the light of the Swords.

"That's it," Shadow Thief hissed. "That's the beast that laid waste to my armies."

The dragon released another earth-shattering howl of fury before unleashing a blazing attack of pure, raw power on Akhenadin. The former dark priest remained unmoved, simply muttering something and holding up yet another card.

Kaiba's eyes glistened with silent horror as he and Seth saw Kisara's attack cease, replaced by a shriek of terror and desperate struggles to escape. Both souls writhed against the _Chain Energy_ Spell now binding their entire body as well as their neck. They could not breath, they could not cast anything in her defense, they could not stand and fight for her. All they could do was watch in despair as the woman they loved and worshiped with all theirs hearts was once again ripped from them and sealed away, this time in a _Dragon Capture Jar_.

Tears welled in their eyes, their chest was in agony, and their sight was beginning to tunnel as the lack of oxygen began to affect their body. Their struggles became more frantic even after the dark shadow of Green Lantern appeared in their tunneling vision. They felt the superhero try to work the Spell off of their throat so they could breathe. They barely made out Green Lantern's concerned glowing eyes in the encompassing darkness. Those eyes were the last thing they saw before they lost all awareness.


	49. Loyalty and Ancient History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arrow is ready to kill and ancient history is relived.

The moment Akhenadin cast the Spell, the vigilante released his arrow only for the bolt to bounce harmlessly off the barrier created by the gleaming Swords. He saw Kaiba turn around and pound against the barrier separating them and was once again struck by how young the Regent and CEO of KaibaCorp actually was. For a brief moment, fear was clearly visible on Kaiba's too young face before it was quickly written over by fury and determination.

Arrow leapt forward to join Shaadi and J'onn in attempting to call out to their companions, to break through the barrier, to do something, anything. Arrow almost felt relieved when J'onn became semi-transparent and slid into the ground below, but his relief was short lived. Not five seconds later, J'onn reappeared the same way he had left with a confused expression on his face.

"I cannot get through," he said.

"What?" Arrow cried. "Aren't you supposed to be able to phase through anything?"

"Kaiba!"

The vigilante and the Martian whirled at Shaadi's frantic cry just in time to see Kaiba get yanked back and slowly entangled by a coil of dull energy snaking around his body. Typically stern blue eyes grew wide and pale hands scrabbled at the coil of energy obviously squeezing his throat shut, choking him. The dull coils tangled around Kaiba's arms, pinning them against his chest just tormentingly out of reach of the thick strand currently strangling the Regent.

It was Shaadi who first noticed the change in the air above the struggling Regent. He gave a cry of hope and pointed to where the Blue Eyes White Dragon had manifested. The dragon shrieked and prepared to attack Akhenadin, only to suddenly backwing before getting dragged into a large jar with a stylized dragon's head on it.

"No," Shaadi whispered. "She is gone."

Then Green Lantern was there by Kaiba's side and began trying to free the suffocating boy; because that is what Kaiba was, Arrow remembered. Kaiba Seto was just a nineteen year old boy fighting for his life. Arrow felt a stone settle in his gut knowing all he could do was watch helplessly as Kaiba's desperate struggles grew weaker and slower until finally giving out completely and he fell still.

"Kaiba!" he cried, hoping his voice would be heard through the barrier.

"Kaiba!" more voices called as the Pharaoh, Wonder Woman, and the King appeared followed closely by the rest of their ragtag team.

All too late. It was all too late. Kaiba was unconscious or dead, the _Swords_ were still up, and there was nothing they could do about it. Arrow roared and pounded against the barrier with all his might but it refused to budge. He spun to Shaadi. "Do something," he commanded to the distraught Egyptian.

Shaadi glanced at Arrow without actually seeing him. His almond shaped pale brown eyes were wide and echoed the helplessness Arrow felt in his heart. "I…I can't," he whispered.

"Why not?!" Arrow demanded.

"Because so long as _Swords of Revealing Light_ is in play," the Pharaoh said staring horrified at the scene playing out before them, "we cannot attack or defend."

"You don't have a Spell or Trap that can break this?"

"Many," Yugi said. "But almost all of them are universally destructive. They destroy all Spells and Traps on the field."

"That sounds like a good thing." 

"Not unless you want to attract the attention of everyone in this vicinity as well as potentially harm your friends," Yami said sternly.

"What about that Spell you used in Kaiba's soul room? _Night Beam_ or something?" Arrow insisted, turning back to Shaadi.

"I can try," the Advisor said, folding his hands as if in prayer. " _Night Beam_ ," he muttered. A bright beam of brilliant light blasted towards the _Swords of Revealing Light_ before vanishing, stopped by an old man who appeared between Shaadi's Spell and _Swords of Revealing Light_. Two young woman knelt in prayer behind and on either side of the old man

" _Solemn Judgement_ ," Yugi murmured. "With that Trap activated, he can negate anything we throw at him. All we can do is ready our own counterattack and wait until this dispels. Then we obliterate Akhenadin and Shadow Thief."

"That's not good enough," Arrow snapped, turning back to stare through the glowing barrier.

"It may not be good enough, but that's the way it is," Yami said sternly.

Green Lantern was cradling the very young and helpless looking Kaiba in his arms and carrying him up to where Shadow Thief stood with a dazed Hawkgirl. Whatever Spell that had been strangling and binding the Regent vanished leaving behind an angry red ring around Kaiba's pale neck and hints of bruises from where else the the Spell rope touched. Shadow Thief pulled out a large golden ankh-like object with red jewel in the center of the crossbar from a bag and stabbed the long golden stake into the ground.

"What is that?" Batman demanded, glancing at the local Egyptian experts. None of them appeared to have any idea, even the Pharaoh and the King looked confused.

"It looks like an ankh," Yugi whispered. "But it's…wrong." He shuddered minutely. "It feels wrong."

"It _looks_ wrong," Arrow added.

"What do you mean?" Wonder Woman asked, placing a gentle hand on the Starling City vigilante's arm. If she felt the man quaking from repressed emotions, she said nothing.

Arrow just shook his head, unable to put what he was seeing into words. J'onn gasped and Arrow breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the Martian had intruded on his thoughts, for once. It meant he would not have to describe it himself.

"It is…" The Martian hesitated. "It is a void."

"A void?" Batman repeated doubtfully.

J'onn nodded slowly. "Yes. In Arrow's mind, that...object is a void that devours all magic and Shadow."

"Nth metal," Wonder Woman said.

"He can't touch that," Yugi breathed, eyes wide with renewed fear for his friend. The young King pounded on the barrier. "He can't touch that! Stop! Akhenadin, please. Kaiba can't touch that!"

"Why not?" Batman asked.  "Why can't he touch it?"

"Weren't you listening?" Marik snapped.  "If that is the metal that disrupts magic, then Kaiba, as a natural channel for the Shadows and a magic user, would be repelled by it.  It could kill him!"

"Kill Nii-sama?"

Yugi froze, turning slowly to see Mokuba standing between a startled Wonder Woman and Arrow staring dumbstruck at the wall of Swords. The younger Kaiba was shaking and tears were pooling in his eyes.

Arrow looked down at the distraught young Keeper and closed his eyes. This was partially his fault for not being able to defend his Regent, for not firing his arrow when he had the chance. He placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, squeezing it so Mokuba looked up at him. "Don't worry," he said, the electronic voice changer making his words darker and more ominous. "We'll make him pay."

Mokuba's eyes narrowed in determination his big brother would have been proud of and grabbed a handful of Arrow's mottled black and brown leather pants. The vigilante knocked an arrow to his bowstring and lifted his bow, aiming it at Akhenadin's heart. "How much longer until the _Swords_ vanish and we can attack?" he asked, voice flat.

The Pharaoh did a quick calculation in his head. "Two minutes and thirteen seconds."

Arrow pulled the bowstring taunt so the feathers of his specifically chosen arrow brushed his cheek. "I can wait that long."

"The question is, can they?" Wonder Woman said.

Arrow did not answer her. He focused on clearing his mind of any and all distractions, calming his breathing to a smooth, even rhythm. His heartbeat slowed as he concentrated. Akhenadin would die the moment the _Swords of Revealing Light_ vanished.

* * *

Green Lantern quickly placed two fingers to Kaiba's now bare and bruised throat when the Spell rope dissipated and was immensely relieved to feel a pulse.

"Get him over here," Shadow Thief called in a commanding voice, making it clear he would not except a failure to obey.

Green Lantern glared hatefully at the villain but seeing Hawkgirl moaning in Shadow Thief's grasp was enough encouragement for him to obey. He carefully picked up the young Japanese boy and walked over to where Shadow Thief was thrusting a large golden ankh into the ground. "Hawkgirl," he said. "Are you alright?"

Hawkgirl groaned. "I have a concussion and I think I may have sprained my wing, but otherwise, I should be alright," she said forcing herself to sit up. Her feathered mask slipped off revealing her full face of pale skin, auburn hair, and bright green eyes dulled by pain and dizziness.

Green Lantern sighed. "What's that supposed to be?" he asked Shadow Thief.

Shadow Thief stood tall and proudly gestured to the golden item. "This is an Absorbacron," he said. "Thanagaran technology. Basically, it's a telepathic database that allows a telepathic interface to store and relive memories of anyone who touches it. It's slightly broken bu-"

"Are you going to monologue and use up precious time or are you going to get on with it?" Akhenadin said, his voice losing its usual calm.

Shadow Thief hissed but nodded nonetheless. Snakes of distorted Shadow lashed out, looping around Hawkgirl's wrist, as well as Green Lantern's and Kaiba's. Shadow Thief's Shadows yanked his victims' arms out. Hawkgirl raised her head, saw the Absorbacron, and struggled against the pulling Shadow. Green Lantern grit his teeth and fought back as well but his efforts were hampered by Kaiba's dead weight. Kaiba's limp, unresisting hand was the first to touch the ankh shaped Absorbacron causing him to arch and cry out as his Shadows reacted negatively to the unwelcome sting of the Nth metal. But he was still barely conscious from the strangling Spell and too weak to escape with Shadow Thief's distorted Shadow leash holding his hand firmly in place.

Green Lantern hesitated at Kaiba's unexpected cry which allowed Shadow Thief to force his hand to touch the metal as well. Hawkgirl was strong, but she had a concussion and was dizzy while Shadow Thief was fresh and insistent. Her hand touched third before being joined by Shadow Thief's own hand. Her green avian eyes squeezed shut at the flash that blazed from the red stone in the center of the crossbar of the Absorbacron drowning out the brilliance from the _Swords of Revealing Light_.

* * *

_Depression._

_Despair._

_Desolation._

_Loneliness._

_Failure._

_Guilt._

_It was his fault. All of it. Even when he left in the hopes of preventing this, all he had done was open the doors and allow the Traitor and the Dark God to waltz right into the capitol city and commit mass murder. And where was he when all this was happening? Running away and hiding like a coward. When he returned, it was too late._

_Always too late._

_They were gone._

_Dead._

_Lost._

_"Great Pharaoh."_

_He stiffened, cursing that title. It was not meant to be his. It belonged to his cousin, just like the crown now lying in the corner when he had tossed it carelessly. Perhaps it was wrong to treat something that had once belonged to his best friend and cousin so haphazardly. But every time he touched the precious gold coronet he felt the Eye of Ra boring into his soul accusingly, heard his best friend's last breath rushing out of his body, and he cursed his continued existence once more.  He just wanted it to end._

_"Set!"_

_Lifting his head from its place buried in his folded brown arms resting on the low stone wall overlooking the capitol city. He did not look out over the land he now ruled, instead he turned back to gaze at his guest. At his feet, Geb stirred, lifting his head from his paws to gaze at his distraught owner curiously._

_"Isis?" Set whispered, caught between dream and wakefulness. One hand dropped down to pet Geb's fur absently seeking the comfort his loyal companion never failed to give._

_"Come with me, please," the woman said, coming up to stand beside him. Her long ebony locks hung loose and free over her shoulders and white dress as she held out a hand to help her friend up. Set took hold of her offered hand and pulled himself to his feet, wincing as his legs tingled, protesting staying in the same awkward position most of the night before._

_"This way, quickly," Isis said, midnight blue eyes gleaming as she raced out of the young Pharaoh's chambers dragging Set behind her.  Set struggling to keep up with her brisk pace and Geb's erect ears quirked as he scrambled after his quickly retreating master. Together the three ran out of the palace and down to the city gates. Set's eyes narrowed when he saw the huge crowd of people camping outside the gates of the city. They certainly had not been there the night before._

_"What…?" he gasped._

_"That's what I came to tell you," Isis said, slowing her pace so she and Set could survey the crowd of bedraggled people before them. "They are refugees."_

_"Refugees?" Set murmured. "From where?"_

_"From the border," she answered, her voice cold. "The truce has been broken."_

_The blood in Set's veins froze. "But they were the ones who insisted on the truce to begin with," he protested, eyes still staring in disbelief._

_Set cast his eyes all around him and saw nothing but people, young and old, wounded, sick, and healthy, all huddling close around small fires and clutching their few possessions tightly to their chests. Set wandered through the crowd offering what assurances he could and helping where he was needed, Geb trailing quietly by his side. Set was surprised when he felt something tug on his clothes and looked over his shoulder to see a young girl clinging to his robes. Cautiously, he knelt down to meet the little girl's eyes but did not speak._

_The girl tugged harder throwing nervous glances over her shoulder prompting Set to follow her gaze. He felt his heart drop when he saw the person lying by the bank of the Nile. He stood, placing a hand on Geb's head as he followed the little girl to the elderly woman lying on a makeshift stretcher. The little girl must have strapped the stretcher to her back and dragged it and the old woman here all by herself. It broke what little was left of Set's already fragile heart._

_"Can you fix her?" the little girl asked with all the hope and naivety of youth._

_Set closed his eyes and knelt by the old woman's side. Aged black eyes opened and gazed up at him from a withered face. They told Set everything he needed to know. There was nothing he could do. She was just too far gone. Had she been a Shadow user, he could have given her some of his heka to bolster her own, but she was not. He would never give Shadows to someone who did not gain them of their own free will._

_Geb bumped his nose against his master's elbow and Set closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat. "No child," he whispered sadly. "I cannot."_

_He did not wish to see the betrayed look on her face so he turned away like the coward he was and stared into the waters of the Nile. Two almond shaped crystal blue eyes set in a handsome tan face framed by long brown hair stared dimly back at him. Dark circles lined his eyes causing them to look tired and drained of energy. His cheeks were slightly sunken and not as healthy as they should have been._

_Then a canine face appeared on the reflective surface next to Set's face. Red-brown fur and erect ears unique to the sha breed twitched and the longish nose nudged Set's chin accompanied by a sad whine. Set turned away from his reflection to gaze at Geb, feeling something stir within his heart, an emotion he had not felt in a the two years since 'Te- his cousin's passing._

_These were his people. The former Pharaoh, Set's cousin and dearest friend, had given them to him to protect and guide. They were his just as Geb was his. No one hurt what was his and got away with it. No one. Not even the so-called godkings._

_"Isis," he called, standing to meet the stern but sad gaze of his right hand adviser. "Gather the troops. If the truce is broken then we will fight. We'll take this to their doorstep." Blue eyes grew cold and hard. "I will strip the feathers from our enemies and show the people what they really are: mortals and false descendants of Ra."_

* * *

_"Vashari!" Katar Hol called, flying down from his balcony to greet his newly arrived commander. "Welcome back." He grasped the human's dark hand and shook it vigorously. "I hope you bring good news."_

_"I do, my King," Vashari said, a wide, exuberant smile filling his dark face. "The Egyptians fell easily to our swords. They did not even see us coming until it was too late. The loss of their most recent Pharaoh has weakened their hearts and readied them for your most gracious rule."_

_"That is indeed wonderful news," the Godqueen of New Thanagaria exclaimed as she alighted next to her husband._

_"As proof, I bring a gift," Vashari said, stretching out his arm for his men to bring forth their prize. "One hundred of the finest horses we could find both on our way to Egypt and from the broken nation itself."_

_The Thanagaran Godqueen studied the creatures and scoffed. "Commander, my husband and I travel by the winds. What need have we for beasts which are bound to the earth?"_

_Vashari winked at the winged Godqueen jovially. "Would you like me to show you?"_

_"Yes, indeed," the Godking said, his golden wings extending slightly in excitement. "I am always eager for new things."_

_Vashari grinned._

* * *

_"I begin to see the worth of these beasts, Vashari," the Godqueen called over the wind racing past her ears as the horse beneath her galloped across the sandy land alongside their capitol city walls. She extended her wings and exhilarated in the feel of the wind permeating her feathers without the need to flap our glide. It was glorious._

_"I'm glad you agree, Chay-ara," Katar said slowing his own horse. His wife and commander followed his example and slowed their own horses coming to a stop beside him. "These are indeed fine beasts. On behalf of myself and my wife, I thank you for these gifts."_

_Vashari bowed in his saddle. "The pleasure was all mine, Great Godking."_

_"I would like to ride more, Katar," Chay-ara said, wings already fluffed and ready for another burst of air. "I will join you at dinner."_

_Katar's eyes darkened under his golden hawk helmet and his face grew grim, but he forced a smile all the same. "Of course, my heart."_

_The Thanagaran Godking turned his horse and rode back to the palace, but not before pausing to turn and watch his wife ride away with the man who would be her paramour. It broke his heart that his wife would betray him in such a way right under his nose. But he loved her and dared not lose what he knew he still had, for the time being at least. It still did not keep him from wishing._

_"I wish they were dead," he muttered, turning his horse to ride back to the stables where they would be kept._

_Little did he know, his words had been heard and obeyed._

* * *

_Set crouched low behind the nearest column. He was confused. The last time his men had tried this, they had all been killed. Now, he and Geb had made it all the way inside the palace with little to no trouble at all and the alarm had never been raised. His senses screamed at him, telling him something was wrong. They should not have been this lucky, not that he was complaining._

_Geb remained steadfastly by Set's side, tail stiff and still. Geb's ears twitched, flicking back behind him giving Set just enough warning to dodge further around the column when a screaming slave girl raced past. Well, he supposed his approach did not go entirely unnoticed after all. Or perhaps she had received word of his Shadow hidden army still in the process of surrounding the city, waiting for his signal to attack._

_Set was again glad he forsook his more formal robes for the casual shendyt and leather chest guard. His Millennium Rod was stuffed into his belt and he drew it now, readying to draw on his Shadows and martial skills to defend himself should he need to._

_He was surprised when none other than the false godking Katar Hol himself turned the corner and raced passed him. How the winged man did not see Set hiding in what had been almost plain sight from that corner was beyond the young Pharaoh. Curious as to what could have terrified a slave and brought such distraction on the godking, Set followed after the his lifelong enemy._

* * *

_Katar was alerted by the screams of a slave rushing out of his wife's private chambers. What he saw when he entered the room and pulled aside the shear curtain draped around his wife's bed almost made him react the same way. There, lying sprawled and lifeless on the blankets, were the bodies of his treasured wife and his high commander._

_"No," he whispered._

_His beautiful, precious Chay-ara lay on the rumbled blanket holding a single lotus in her hand. Her auburn hair as fiery as the spirit Katar had fallen in love with was spread almost artistically around her angelic face. Her green eyes which should be open and glittering with life and light were half closed and forever dulled by death. Her skin was no longer a rich, breathtaking tan. Now, there was a hint of a sickly paleness that undermined it, giving further evidence that Chay-ara, Katar's precious wife and love of his life, was gone for good._

_"No," he almost sobbed._

_He leaned down and gathered Chay-ara's body in his arms and held her against him. He sat down on the bed, held his dead wife close, and wept. She had been his life, his everything. Everything he had been doing had been for her, the riches, the empire, and even his tolerance of her dalliance with the human Vashari. He had willingly looked the other way while they carried on their affair so he could keep Chay-ara's love. He knew she lusted after Vashari, but he also knew only he held her absolute love._

_He opened his tearful eyes and saw a cup of red date wine spilled on the blanket between Vashari's body and where Katar sat with Chay-ara's body. Another cup identical the the spilled one sat on a nearby table with a pitcher. Katar's eyes darkened and he reached for the filled cup, sniffing its contents._

_"Poison," he murmured in disbelief._

_"Just as you wished, Great One."_

_Katar turned to the new voice and was shocked to behold his most loyal servant and cup bearer Hath-Set standing in the entryway, hands clasped before him, and leopard skin draped over his shoulders as was fitting for a servant of his station giving him a sinister look. Katar's clouded mind went over Hath-Set's words once more and he paled in dawning horror._

_"No," he gasped. "I didn't…I would never…I never meant…"_

_This was his fault. Because of his careless words, Chay-ara was…_

_"Get out," he said softly, the power from his voice gone, imploded on itself._

_Hath-Set stepped back, stunned. "But, Great One, I only-"_

_"He said, get out," a new voice said, followed by a sickening thud._

_Katar looked up and was once again caught by surprise. This time by a newcomer he did not recognize. The stranger was young but his eyes, the clearest blue Katar had ever seen, were old and infinitely sad. The Thanagaran thought that at this moment, his own eyes must resemble those strange blue eyes. This stranger knew the pain of loss and yet continued to live._

_"Who are you?" Katar asked._

_"The cousin of the former Pharaoh of Egypt who's soul will never find rest in the Afterlife," the stranger replied in a quiet voice without any inflection or audible emotion whatsoever._

_Katar should have felt fear or at least outrage that a potential assassin had been allowed to sneak into his most secure sanctuary, but one glance at the man who formerly held his absolute trust and betrayed him, silenced him. Hath-Set began to regain consciousness from the briefly stunning blow and the crystal blue eyes broke contact with Katar's, flickering down to the man lying on the floor._

_Katar's eyes followed the strange gaze and thus noticed the unusual canine for the first time. A sha, a rare breed of canine related to the jackal and indigenous to the Egyptian delta region. There was only one person Katar knew of who had a sha as a loyal companion._

_"You called yourself the cousin of the former Pharaoh of Egypt," Katar said, meeting the strange soulful eyes once more. The stranger was silent but Katar needed no answer. "You are Set then, the new Pharaoh who slew the great serpent Apophis."_

_"Apep," Set corrected, again with no hint of annoyance or any other emotion. "And yes, I am Set."_

_"The Lord of Storms," Katar murmured, nodding to himself. "You are the one who can call down storms and the keeper of the white winged beast who laid waste to my armies before the truce."_

_"The truce you broke," Set said, eyes hardening and the smallest of fleck of emotion leaking into his words._

_Before Katar could answer, Hath-Set began to get up, groaning and rubbing the back of his head and neck where a welt was beginning to grow. Set sniffed in disdain and placed a bare foot on the back of the wounded man's throat, pressing it back to the floor and holding it there._

_"Do you wish him dead?" Set asked._

_Yes, Katar wanted dearly to say. But was that not how this insanity began? By a single wish breathed in anger in perceived privacy and acted upon by a well-meaning servant. He closed his eyes._

_"If you let him live, you will suffer as I have," Set said, drawing Katar's attention once more. "I could not bring myself to kill the man I once saw as a friend when I was given the chance and the love of my life and my cousin and dearest friend paid the price." The strange blue eyes softened at the edges. "If you let him live, he will only continue to bring others pain and suffering."_

_"Others?" Katar asked curiously. "Not me?"_

_Set tilted his head in an almost bird-like fashion. "Do you not wish to die?"_

_Katar stiffened and Hath-Set squirmed. "No, Great One," the wounded man cried. "You must no-" His words choked off as Set increased the pressure on his throat._

_"Do you not wish to join your wife in the Afterlife?" Set asked again._

_This time, Katar looked down at his departed beloved and sighed. "I…yes, I do."_

_Set nodded. "Then I will stand watch until you are gone."_

_"You do not wish to do it yourself?" the Thanagaran asked in mild curiosity._

_Set hesitated then shook his head. "I will not lie. I came here for that purpose or something close to it. However," his eyes dropped to stare in open disgust at the sniveling man under his foot. "I understand the pain of losing those you care about most through the betrayal of someone you once trusted forcing you to remain behind in an unending un-life, no longer able to feel like you used to, drifting through existence like a wraith with no guiding force or anchor holding you in place, giving you purpose."_

_Katar nodded. "Yes," he murmured. "You do understand." He returned his gaze to Chay-ara's too still face, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "Do with him as you see fit after I'm gone."_

_Set nodded and drew his Millennium Rod. "I will."_

_Katar lifted the full goblet of poisoned wine to his lips before pausing. "My people."_

_"What about them?" Set asked, the faintest hint of disdain in his voice._

_"Do not kill those who surrender," Katar said._

_Set's eyes softened. "I would never stoop to such a lowly deed," he said. "You have my word. All those who surrender will be given asylum or allowed to go where they please with their lives. All others will die."_

_"So let it be." Katar took a deep drought of the contents of the cup and held his Chay-ara close. It was over before his arms could fully encircle his wife. He fell to the bed with Chay-ara loosely cradled in his arms, one of their hands clasped._

_Set watched and said nothing, bowing his head in silent respect. Katar had done what Set wished he could do with all his heart but could not. He had too many duties to fulfill, too many oaths to keep, too many people depending on him, and no desire to live._

_Set stepped back, allowing the murderous servant to stagger to his feet. Set watched impassively, placing a hand on Geb's head. "Geb," he said, startling the only other surviving human in the room. The sha's ears twitched at his name but remained obediently by his master's side. Set had only one command for his ever loyal sha._

_"Kill him."_

_Geb immediately pounced on the screaming man while Set watched impassively. He never turned his head away as Geb ripped the screaming man's throat out and continued gorging until the murderous servant was well and truly dead. Only then did Set break his silence and speak once more._

_"Stop." Geb backed off and returned to his master's side. Set placed a hand on Geb's blood spattered head and turned away to walk out to the balcony. The distinct sound of soldiers approaching echoed through the halls but Set ignored them. He continued walking until he stood on the balcony overlooking the unnaturally green city and felt the dessert wind blow on his face._

_"What is this?!"_

_"You! Did you do this?"_

_Set turned slightly to face the soldiers, taking perverse pleasure at the men's expressions when they caught sight of his eerie eyes and his bloody sha standing steadfast by his side. "The deaths of you rulers were not done by my hand. The treacherous manservant's, however, was."_

_"Who are you?" one of the soldiers, presumably the commander of this troop commanded._

_Set sighed and turned to face the men fully. "I am Set, Pharaoh of Egypt, and Lord of Storms." He felt his beloved Ki-sa-ra summon herself, perching on the railing behind him and wrapping her large, moon white body around him. Her tail brushed his bare feet and her long, sinuous neck curved down so it hovered even with his own. "This is your one and only warning," Set continued. "Surrender and I have given my word to let you live. Refuse, and you will die."_

_Ki-sa-ra bellowed loudly raising her gleaming white wings increasing her apparent size. The soldiers quivered where they stood. Two ran screaming in terror, one dropped his weapon and pleaded for mercy, the rest charged him. Set would spare the one who pleaded for mercy and hoped the other two would spread the word throughout the palace and surrounding city. The rest, however, met their immediate death under Ki-sa-ra's rage._

_"Signal the troops," he said to his beloved. "Any who surrender will be granted their lives and asylum in Egypt or wherever they wish to go. Kill the rest. Destroy this place completely. I don't want anything to remain."_

_Ki-sa-ra, lowered her head to gaze deeply into his eyes. Set hesitated and glanced back into the room where his former enemies lay dead. He sighed in defeat. "I will give them a decent burial," he said reluctantly. "But no more."_

_Satisfied, Ki-sa-ra nodded her giant head and made to take off when Set stopped her. "Wait," he called, "please."_

_She lowered her wings, hiding Set and Geb from sight and lowered her head so she could give the illusion of privacy. Set hesitantly placed his hands on either side of her scaled face and rested his forehead against hers. Ki-sa-ra closed her sapphire eyes and hunkered down to wait for her beloved's silent tears to stop flowing._

_"Ki-sa-ra," he breathed._

_Ki-sa-ra crooned and nuzzled Set affectionately. Geb whined and pressed his wet nose against his master's thigh. Set took a deep breath and reined in his errant emotions, clamping them down tight. When he deemed himself suitably in control, he stepped back and let Ki-sa-ra take flight. He watched her elegant form soar into the air, roar, and blast the ground below with a burst of electric blue and white energy. In the distance, thunder rumbled as torches were lit and his army, hidden in Shadow, were revealed and prepared to charge the city._

_Spiria, Isis's Ka, soared up to meet Ki-sa-ra. The breathtaking dragon relaying Set's instructions to Isis's winged Ka who in turn flew down to inform the commanders of his army. There would be bloodshed tonight, but only so much as was required. Set was tired of bloodshed, tired of pain, tired of living, tired of life, tired of existence, just…tired._

_In the following years, Set made sure the false godkings were buried but refused to speak of the grave's location to anyone. Geb died three years later, the final crack in Set's delicate heart. Not a year later, when he was sure Egypt would survive without him and Isis and her descendants were hidden, protected, and well provided for, Set gave her his Rod and one last command: to accept Spiria back into her soul. Confused, Isis obeyed and Set retreated alone to the docks where he was seen paddling a small boat into the river. When next Isis saw Set, he was being pulled out of Nile, dripping wet, cold as ice, and had the faintest hint of a smile on his face._

_It was said that when Isis wept over the spot where Set washed ashore, the Nile swelled, filling with her tears and flooding its banks. With Set's death, the Shadows were finally completely sealed away and the Items scattered except for Isis's Millennium Tauk and Set's Millennium Rod which remained with the priestess's descendants to guard and protect._

* * *

They opened their eyes, and it was over.


	50. Storm and Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which memories are restored, a god emerges unexpectedly, a Game begins, and two suns explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving to my American and some Canadian readers. ^_^
> 
> Also, I have good news: with this chapter, I have succeeded in writing over 50,000 words during November which means I think I've WON NaNoWriMo 2014! I just validated chapters 38-50 to be absolutely sure, and it's 55,575 words total. *flails* WOOHOO!

Reality returned like an unforseen punch in the gut. Green Lantern was almost thrown back from the Absorbacron, falling gracelessly back onto his bottom. The images of Ancient Egypt were still racing across his vision when he felt something slip off of his lap and heard a soft thump accompanied by a muffled whimper. He blinked back his vertigo and sat up only to see Seto Kaiba curled in a ball in the grass around the hand that had been held against the Absorbacron and shaking.

"Se-"

Green Lantern cut himself off, stunned at the name he almost said aloud. Set. Kaiba was Set. Green Lantern's mind finally began to grasp the concept. Seto Kaiba was the reincarnation of Set, the Pharaoh of Egypt and Lord of Storms. Green Lantern... No, no, he had to think of himself as a person, not as his hero persona. He needed to be a person. John Stewart, the person behind Green Lantern, was the reincarnation of Vashari, the High Commander of the Holy Empire under Godking Katar Hol and Godqueen Chay-ara, now known as Shayera Hol, or more commonly known as Hawkgirl, and he and Shayera had been illicit lovers.

John gaped at Shayera who was staring back at him with equally astonished eyes. Her traditional feathered mask had fallen from her head revealing the face Vashari had fallen in love with. The Thanagaran's wings fluttered nervously and her breathing came deep and fast almost to the point of hyperventilating. They had been lovers. What would become of them now?

"Now you see?" Shadow Thief said, voice hissing in the tense silence.

Shayera jolted at the villain's voice and spun around to pin him with a ferocious glare that would have made Kaiba proud. "You," she snarled. "You're Hath-Set. You murdered us!"

"No," John countered, his glowing green eyes narrowed in hate. "Remember before he transformed? That's not Hath-Set. It's Katar Hol. You're Katar Hol."

The seething mass of perverted Shadows grinned. "So glad you remember me."

"An unfortunate mistake I intend to rectify," an unexpected voice growled. Shadow Thief and Akhenadin spun to see someone who was and was not Seto Kaiba standing nearby clutching his injured hand to his chest and surrounded by thrashing, bloodthirsty Shadows.

Shadow Thief had only a moment to react before the not-Kaiba held up a single card, murmured in a strange language, and howling winds raged throughout the enclosed space. Cracks grew in the glowing barrier of _Swords of Revealing Light_ and up the giant dragon-headed jar. The jar burst first, shattering into thousands of brilliant pieces before vanishing in the howling wind. The imprisoned white dragon surged from the glittering pieces of her former cage and shrieked her rage. Great white wings spread out to their full impressive span catching the sunlight on her scales beautifully.

"It's Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Jounouchi cried pumping his fist in the air victoriously ignoring the gusting winds.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba cried staring up at his big brother's third most powerful Monster, second most powerful dragon, and most precious card.

When the _Swords of Revealing Light_ disintegrated seconds later, Arrow wrapped his Shadows around the shaft and arrow-tip and released his bolt. The specially chosen arrow sped through the air straight for Akhenadin. But it pierced Shadow Thief's left shoulder instead with a wet squelch when the meddling villain stood up to stare at the shattered remains of the _Swords of Revealing Light_. Shadow Thief's unremarkable face contorted in shock when the specialized arrow tip beeped and exploded causing greater damage but not to the intended target.

"Fuck!" Arrow cursed the botched shot, drawing a new arrow and knocking it as he and his fellow Justice League comrades charged the enemy.

"I can take a hint," Mai said with a grin. She drew her signature card from her Deck and placed it on her extended Duel Disk. " _Elegant Kaleidoscope_. Come out Cyber Harpie Lady Sisters and join Blue Eyes!" The familiar winged women materialized flapping their feathered arms and screeching in fury.

"Flame Swordsman, you too!" Jounouchi cried, slamming his own card into place on his Duel Disk and a powerful warrior with an unusual red headdress and wielding a flaming sword joined the battle-ready Cyber Harpie Lady Sisters.

"Diabound, come forth!" Bakura and Ryou commanded together. The familiar and intimidating half-man, half-snake monster bellowed into existence behind his summoners.

"Vorse Raider!" Marik called adding his monster to the ever growing crowd.

"Dark Magician!" the Pharaoh cried just as his partner and fellow Shadow monarch called out, "Silent Magician Level 8!"

The welcome sight of Dark Magician in his black and purple armor and hefting his long pale green staff brought a smile to the Shadow users' faces. The white and blue Silent Magician who appeared next to the Dark Magician flashed the young King a soft smile before taking a defensive stance, ready to fight beside her dark counterpart.

Shaadi narrowed his eyes and began chanting, drawing on his Shadows to form a protective barrier around their makeshift battlefield. As long as he continued chanting, nothing would get through his barrier. He had to protect Mokuba at any cost. The Keeper was Kaiba's reason for existing. If anything happened to Mokuba... Shaadi shuddered at the thought.

"Let's see if they can handle a swarm of heroes _and_ Shadow Monsters," Yami said with a smirk. "Now, all Monsters on the field, attack Akhenadin and Shadow Thief with the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

There was no competition. Shadow Thief, wounded by the vigilante's Shadow-laced arrow, managed to dodge the first few strikes against him by the Cyber Harpie Ladies before he was slammed in the stomach by a blast of Dark Magic from Mahaad. The Flame Swordsman slashed at Akhenadin who leapt back in surprise.

"Do you really think your pathetic beasts can defeat me?" Akhenadin demanded.

"Could you really not think of a better come back line?" Wonder Woman jeered, lashing out with her lasso catching the old man's wrist in the loop and knocking away the cards he held.

"He's just an old fart," Marik called with a mad cackle. "Don't mind him."

"I could not agree more. _Gravity Bind_!" the not-Kaiba said coldly followed closely by a resounding cry from the Blue Eyes and a deafening clap of thunder startling even Shaadi silent.

Batman and the Justice League stared up at the unexpectedly roiling sky. Wonder Woman's eyes darted through the heavens in search of the person or god responsible for the drastic weather change. Only the Starling City vigilante, the Pharaoh, and the King saw the owner of the not-Kaiba's voice at first. They hardly recognized the young man before them now.

Brown hair cut close to a pale, angular face whipped freely in the still howling wind. Electric blue eyes blazed with power their owner should not have been able to wield alone but did. His trademark white trench coat flapped around his tight black pants and combat boots. An unusually thick Duel Monsters card dangled in the wind from a black cord looped around his neck.

"Kaiba!" Shayera called, noticing the other young man for the first time as she fought to remain aloft, her wings beating against the fierce wind.

"No," Marik said. "That's not Kaiba."

"It's not Seth either," Mai said firmly. "I don't know this smell."

Batman snorted. "Did I ever tell you how strange that sounds?" Even J'onn's lips quirked at the comment.

Akhenadin, crushed to the ground with Shadow Thief by the force of the powerful _Gravity Bind_ Trap, somehow found the strength to tilt his head and stare at the person who wore Kaiba's face. His single eye bulged at the strange chaotic Shadows embracing the individual. This person was stronger than Set had ever been, even in his prime. But who could..? How?

"The Lord of Storms," John Stewart gasped, easily recognizing the powerful being who once laid waste to his men from the memories of his previous incarnation, Vashari.

"Set," Yugi whispered, stepping back into the direly needed embrace of his Ka.

"Set?" Arrow asked. "As in, Kaiba's former incarnation Set?"

"I thought he was the god of chaos," Batman ground out.

"That may be what he's become more well known for," Shaadi said, staring at his Regent in barely contained fear. "But Set is first and foremost the god of storms and wind."

The Blue Eyes White Dragon landed behind Set, rearing up onto her hind legs and flaring out her wings as her tail looped loosely around her summoner's ankle. Set raised his hand palm out and summoned the Millennium Scales.

"A Judgment Game?" Yami gasped. "Now?"

Before anyone could answer, the howling winds picked up and a giant dome of impenetrable blackness enclosed their battlefield. The Pharaoh squeezed his Ba's shoulders, placed a kiss in the spiky hair then the two half souls separated. The Pharaoh stepped to his right and the King stepped to the left. They may have been caught unawares by the start of the Game, but they knew their duty. Golden beams stretched out from each monarch to form an illuminated triangle. The stylized Eye of Ra smoldered in the center of the triangle causing it to resemble the lost Millennium Puzzle.

The summoned Shadow Monsters fell back behind the golden lines to wait the final judgment. The Justice League, save for Arrow, found they could not move. Arrow felt compelled to follow Shaadi and Mai who were walking calmly to where Set stood motionless. Mai took her place directly to Set's left and Shaadi to Set's right. Arrow found himself falling still slightly offset from Shaadi. He glanced over his shoulder and saw another person materialize from the Shadows. Isis, or Ishizu Ishtar as she was now called, took her place behind Set, offset ever so slightly to Set's left so her shorter form was not hidden by Set's taller form.

Arrow cast his eyes around the domed not-space and realized the other Shadow users had taken up similar positions behind their respective monarchs. The Pharaoh stood to Set's left at the corner furthest from the vigilante. Marik stood behind and slightly to the right of the Pharaoh from Arrow's perspective. Bakura stood to the Pharaoh's left and Ryou to the Pharaoh's right.

The King stood at the last corner of the illuminated triangle to Arrow's right. Jounouchi towered to the King's right. Two more people emerged from the Shadows to appear behind and to the left of the King. The person to the King's left was another young man with stern brown eyes and perfectly coifed brown hair who Arrow recognized as Honda Hiroto. He wore a rusty red biker jacket, loose jeans, and tennis shoes. Honda glanced at Jounouchi and the two boys flashed each other eager grins and a friendly thumbs up.

The person who appeared behind the King was a young woman with short, light brown hair and dark blue eyes, Masaki Anzu. Anzu smiled at Jounouchi and waved at the other boy receiving a wave in return. Then she turned her eyes to the center of the golden triangle and placed both hands on the King's shoulders in an open show of support.

The Dark Magician and Silent Magician took up guard positions behind their respective summoners. The other summoned Monsters formed a rough perimeter around the Justice League and the triangle of light. Raw power thrummed through the air vibrating Arrow's nerves and making him hyperaware. His forest green eyes returned to rest on Set currently residing in Kaiba's body. Or was it Kaiba residing in Set's body?

Akhenadin had said Kaiba's soul had been split in two just like Yami's and Yugi's. Was Seth the other half of Kaiba's soul? And even if that wasn't true, was this what happened when two half souls united as one? Or was this what Set really was: a deified mortal with two half souls merged into one? Was this Set's true power?

Worse still, Set answered to a god more powerful still.

Arrow shuddered convulsively at the thought just when Set finally stirred.

"The Court has been gathered," he said in a voice that was every bit Kaiba's but carried a power and weight that was not Kaiba's. "Let the Judgment Game begin."

"Game Start!" the three Shadow monarchs commanded in one voice.

* * *

Helios rode Eous hard through the sky. The fiery spirited horse blazed with life and energy. Helios regretted not giving his favorite steed the chance to rest but when he saw Ares standing where the Titan's chariot was suppose to land, the solar deity had panicked. Selene had quickly wheeled her pegasi around and rushed back to the fields where her immortal lover waited for her, hoping to escape to Earth with him.

Helios was too close to the ground and had no choice but to aim his chariot for a clear space of grass. The landing was hard, but he had anticipated that and rode out the impact as best he could. He yanked hard on the reins glad when they vanished in a burst of flame and his horses fled in all directions. All but Eous, the pride and joy of Helios' steeds, who reared against the god of war and bounded back to where Helios was running away on foot. Eous galloped alongside the solar Titan slowing just enough for his master to grab a hold and pull himself onto his back.

Once he was safely on Eous's back, Helios dared to look back over his shoulder. Ares was chasing him, on foot thankfully for the time being. While that did not necessarily intimidate Helios, the glimpse of Zeus's face as the Olympian Lord of the Gods descended the steps from the Council above did. Helios jammed his knees into Eous's sides begging his loyal stallion to go faster.

The memory of his precious little sister Eos, forced to watch as her beloved died in her arms then falling into despair and following her lost lover, joining him in death, still burned in Helios's memory. He had stood by and done nothing when his fellow Titans were defeated, murdered, or imprisoned; then again with Eos's death. He would not stand passively by now.

The chances of Zeus listening to his story and not punishing him or worse, Selene, for his failure to report something that was never the Olympians' business to begin with and was apparently only now important were slim. Helios had to find Set and warn him. If Zeus did nothing to attack Set and the Egyptian pantheon, which Helios sincerely hoped would happen, then Ares definitely would on his own. The god of war would try anything to regain his lost face. Typical Olympian. Like father like son.

Hours later, Helios arrived in the skies above Starling City on a thoroughly exhausted Eous. Helios was tired and worried that though he had finally arrived in the city where he knew Set was hiding, he would be unable to find the Egyptian god. But he need not have worried. Just seconds after he arrived in the skies above the city, the bright sunlight became clouded.

Helios clutched at his chest at the sudden decrease in his power and stared up at the unexplained weather change. Dark, ominous thunderclouds that were definitely not there when he got here seconds ago were now covering the sky, blocking out the sun and forcing Helios to dive lower to avoid getting lost in the descending ceiling. Lightning streaked across the sky accompanied by a clap of thunder that shook the solar Titan to his core.

For a brief terrifying moment, Helios thought Zeus had found him and come personally to apprehend him. Then Helios actually felt the storm and it was nowhere near as controlled or as organized as Zeus's storms were. This storm was wild and unpredictable, chaotic.

"Set," he murmured.

Something must have happened to the Egyptian god of storms for him to lash out like this. Helios had not seen a storm like this since Set fought and sealed the Great Serpent Apophis millennia ago. What could have caused this madness? Had Ares found Set first and attacked? Helios shook his head. No, that could not be right. Ares would not attack Set again until he had Helios in custody.

So then what had driven Set to create such a ravenous storm as this one?

Helios turned his gaze back to the earth and his attention was immediately drawn to a large dome of seething darkness in the middle of the city park. There, it had to be. Helios guided Eous down to where the base of the dome stood dark and impenetrable. Helios reined back, easing Eous to the ground near a pile of boulders beside a large pond. Eous shook his head in displeasure as fresh sheets of rain began to pour down on them.

Helios again felt his power being eclipsed by the chaotic storm above but could not find it within him to be angry. He was too confused to be angry. He dismounted Eous allowing the horse to take a much needed drink from the lake and stepped carefully up to the barrier. Cautiously, he stretched out his hand to brush his fingertips against the strange, living darkness.

"No!" a childish voice hollered just as two small hands grabbed Helios's arms and yanked it away from the barrier. "Don't touch it."

Surprised, Helios gazed down at the young boy who stopped him with his liquid gold eyes. The boy was short, coming up to just above Helios's waist. Messy black hair hung lank and damp over a pale face set with two dark gray eyes that gazed up at Helios with fear.

"You can't touch it," the boy said again.

"Why not?" Helios asked.

The boy shook his head and Helios was not sure whether the droplets trailing down the child's cheeks were rain drops or tear drops. When the boy spoke, Helios guessed tears.

"He won't let anyone in," the young boy said, voice wavering uncertainly. "Not even me."

"Who?" Helios asked, kneeling to stare directly into the boy's eyes. "Who won't let you in?"

The boy sniffed. "Nii-sama."

Helios's brows drew together, confused by the strange word. "Who?"

"Seto!" the boy cried. He leapt away from Helios and began pounding on the barrier screaming in English and what sounded like Japanese. Helios would have let him continue had he not seen the way the barrier sparked when each fist struck it. Helios quickly pulled the young boy back and stared at the boy's fisted hands.

Sure enough, the pale skin was red from burns. Set was doing this. "Why?" the Titan whispered.

The boy shook his head. "It's not my brother's fault," the boy cried. "It's not Nii-sama. Something's blocking him. I have to separate them. He'll die."

Die? Helios stared at the barrier in confused horror. What could be going on in there that had this boy so terrified? Helios caught both of the boy's injured hands in his and forced dark gray eyes to stare into his liquid gold.

"Child," he began.

"I'm not a child," the boy snapped indignantly. "I'm not a kid either."

That brought a small smile to Helios's face. "Young man, then," he corrected graciously. His smile faded and his eyes grew somber again. "Is your brother in there?"

The boy nodded. "He's always protecting me," he said pulling one of his hands free to wipe away the water dripping down his face. "But whoever that is, it's not Seto. It's not my brother. It's not Seth either."

"Seth? Your brother is _Set_?" Helios gasped.

Dark gray eyes whipped back to liquid gold startled. They narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you?" the boy demanded.

"A friend. I am Helios, a Titan," Helios replied, hoping to soothe the boy's fears. "I've come to offer aid and beg asylum if I can." He turned aside to stare at the huge dome. "But it seems I may have come too late."

"Can you save him?" the boy pleaded, grabbing Helios's shoulders suddenly. "Can you save my Nii-sama?"

Helios blinked and shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "But you have my word I will do my best." The boy nodded and Helios tried smiling again. "What's your name, young man?"

"Kaiba Mokuba."

"Kaiba?"

The boy shook his head. "Mokuba."

Helios nodded, his smile softening. "Mokuba, I promise to do my best to help your brother. I will not fail him like I did in the past."

Mokuba's eyes darkened. "What do you mean?"

Helios lowered his eyes in shame before raising them back to the barrier of Shadows. "A young woman named Kisara once asked me for help but I was a coward and did nothing." Golden eyes burned with determination. "I will not stand by and do nothing again."

Lightning flashed in the clouds above reminding the Titan that the source of his power was still hidden by Set's chaotic fury. Helios needed to clear the clouds just enough to free the sun's light and restore his exhausted reserves. He stood and released Mokuba's hands to stare up at the sky. Golden eyes fell closed and Helios reached for the glowing disk that was as much a part of him as he was a part of it.

He felt the sun's light increase in intensity, solidifying into a beam of solid light that pierced through the storm clouds and haloed the solar Titan in unrestricted sunlight. Helios felt the brilliant heat fill his reserves of strength and fuel his blood, pumping it through his veins. Something snuffled and nudged the back of Helios's shoulder and the invigorated Titan smiled. The familiar presence of Eous calmed the Titan's spirit and he opened his eyes, empowered and solemn.

"Mokuba," he said gently. "Pray to the god you worship and ask him to lend me their power and support to do this."

Mokuba nodded and closed his eyes in prayer. "Ra-Horakhty," he prayed in wavering Japanese, "please, my brother needs your help. I need him back. Please," he shivered from the rain and restrained sobs, "please, help me bring him back."

"Ra-Horakhty," Helios whispered. The Egyptian god of the rising and setting sun. _How fitting_ , he thought. Helios was not one for praying to deities from other pantheons considering who and what he was, but he knew when he needed help and was old enough to admit it and ask for help.

"I am not of your pantheon," he prayed in ancient Greek, "nor am I an Olympian. I am a Titan, one of the last in existence." He closed his eyes. "I once had a worshiper who remained loyal to me even as my cult began to dwindle. She asked me to interfere on behalf of her lover but I ignored her plea for fear of retribution from the Olympian Zeus whom I had recently witnessed murder almost all of my kin in cold blood." He swallowed back the remembered sorrow. "Her faith in me was misplaced. I failed her. I wish to attone for my lapse in judgment. I ask for your support now, solar deity to solar deity. Let me do now what I should have then."

He opened his eyes and gazed down at Mokuba's wide, innocent eyes. They pleaded with him, placing their owner's hope in the solar Titan. Helios sighed and lifted his eyes to stare at the dome. "Lend me your power, mesh with my own, help me stop this. Help me save Mokuba's brother and Kisara's lover. This I ask in my name, Helios."

Power, raw and unbridled, suddenly flooded into him. Had he been mortal, he would have died instantly. As a Titan, the power filled him near to bursting and continued to overflow until he had no other choice but to release it or face potentially exploding like a solar storm. He allowed his own burning power to guide the explosion, directing it at the dome of darkness.

Just before he released the pent up power, a small hand slipped into his. He turned to warn Mokuba of the flaming heat he knew he was radiating, but stopped. This child was chosen and protected by Ra-Horakhty who was the source of this foreign power mixing with his own. Anyone under the protection of such a god need not fear fire or heat from another solar deity no matter what pantheon they hailed from.

Returning his focus back to the dome, Helios closed his hand over the smaller one and unleashed both his power and that of Ra-Horakhty. The dome flared into an inferno of blazing glory. Cracks slowly spread from the point of impact around the dome whittling away at the surface until pieces began to break away. Helios's golden eyes glinted with the flames of the sun. He would not fail now. Never again.


	51. The Trial of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Trial takes place and a guilty party is punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Fair warning, the beginning of this chapter may seem tedious but it is important. The last part will contain feels.  
>  Side note, Akhenadin is a pompous windbag.

Arrow saw and felt the Shadows around him calm, slowing their frantic racing down to a much calmer speed. Set lowered his hand leaving the Millennium Scales to hover in the air at chest height and in plain sight of everyone present. He crossed his arms and balanced his weight on both feet evenly. It was very reminiscent of the KaibaCorp CEO, but the power this person radiated was much more compelling than Kaiba's aura had ever been. It intimidated Arrow.

"Since I'm sure you're well aware of how a Judgment Game works, I won't belittle you by explaining it to you," Set said with an audible sneer. "As the traditional rules stand, only one person can be Judged by the Scales at a time. For this reason, I cast aside Shadow Thief and place him in the capable hands of Ammit until the Judgment of the one called Traitor is complete."

Shaadi closed his eyes and began murmuring in hieratic. Arrow watched in growing horror as a black abyss opened up beneath the Shadow Thief and a monster the likes of which the vigilante had never seen before nor ever wanted to see again emerged from the deep. It looked like an unholy cross between an alligator and some other creature Arrow did not want to think about. The creature oozed something like slime and large clawed hands grabbed both of Shadow Thief's arms and dragged the villain kicking and screaming out of the glowing triangle to dangle helplessly at the perimeter.

"Silence him," Set commanded.

Ammit gurgled something and it opened it's gaping, razor toothed mouth and breathed on the struggling victim in its grasp.  Shadow Thief coughed and gagged until finally falling silent and still. Arrow noticed how the other Shadow Monsters went out of their way to give Ammit a wide berth casting uneasy glances at the creature. From what he had just witnessed, the vigilante could not help but reciprocate the feeling. Something about Ammit was just wrong. Morbidly curious, Arrow opened his Shadow sight and had to fight back the urge to vomit. Whatever that creature was, the Shadows surrounding it were the blackest Arrow had ever seen. The vigilante was tempted to say these Shadows would give the Pharaoh's Shadows a run for their money.

"Now," Set said yanking Arrow's attention back to the situation at hand. "I call my first witness, Ishizu Ishtar, formerly High Priestess Isis and wielder of the Millennium Tauk, now Priestess of the Triad of the Balance of the Shadow Court. Priestess, of what do you accuse this man, called Traitor?"

"You really can't say my name, can you boy?" Akhenadin said. Something that was too twisted to be a smile but not quite disdainful enough to be a sneer stretched the old man's lips.

Ishizu ignored the old man and stepped forward. "I accuse this man of making a deal with the Dark God that very nearly ended in the destruction of our kingdom of old; of betraying the Once Nameless Pharaoh; of murdering my former lover Shada; of being complacent in the murder of my former brother Karim and that of my friend Mahaad; nearly driving my dear friend Set insane; raising the Dark God from his prison; setting him loose on the populace of our kingdom of old resulting in the death of thousands of innocents including those of the Once Nameless Pharaoh and later Set; starting the Shadow Games here in Starling City; being directly or indirectly responsible for the kidnap of my brother Marik Ishtar, called Priest of the Dark Triad of the Shadow Court; and driving Kaiba Seto, human head of the Triad of the Balance and Regent of the Shadow Court and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom, and Seth to cut themselves off from the Shadows temporarily in fear of you."

"So Seth is the name of my son's other soul," Akhenadin murmured.

Arrow blinked when that little tidbit was the only thing Akhenadin latched onto as the accusations kept coming. This old man really did all of that and all he cared about was Seth's name? Did he regret nothing? Forest green darted to the god residing within the Regent's body hesitantly. Set did not react to the Priestess's words. Ageless blue eyes stared firmly at Akhenadin, still pinned to the ground in a kneeling position by the _Gravity Bind_ Trap where the Eye of Ra gleamed. When Ishizu fell silent, only then did Set move.

"As you say," he said.  Set waved a hand and the forced holding the accused down lifted. "Traitor, what do you say to these accusations?"

Akhenadin picked himself up slowly as the _Gravity Bind_ finally ceased. A single living brown eye and unseeing glass orb stared down Set with disdain. "You can't even say my name," he said. "You call me Traitor. Is this truly a fair trial if you are so obviously already biased against me?"

Arrow was glad he had years of practice masking his emotions because right now he wanted more than anything to throttle the old bastard's neck.

Set, however, remained unmoved. "Is that all you have to say?"

Akhenadin shrugged. "I suppose, yes."

"Then you have been heard. Priestess, you may step back," Set said.

A metallic clink echoed in the silence and Arrow was relieved to see the gold pan without the feather dangling ever so slightly beneath the pan with the feather.

"I call my second witness," Set said, "Shaadi, formerly called Shada, now Adviser of the Triad of the Balance of the Shadow Court. Shaadi, of what do you accuse this man?"

Shaadi stepped forward, face unreadable, and his arms tucked in his sleeves in what Arrow had come to recognize as a pensive gesture. "I choose to endorse Ishizu Ishtar's accusations as well as add my own."

Set nodded. "So be it."

Shaadi's eyes narrowed. "I add that this man, called Traitor, started a psychological Shadow Game in Kaiba's and Seth's mind and attacked Kaiba and Seth indirectly once more during our confrontation before this Game's initiation. I accuse this man of using _Swords of Revealing Light_ to prevent myself and other allies from coming to the defense of Kaiba and two of the Justice League, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, for casting the Spell _Chain Energy_ on Kaiba to the point of strangulation, and allowing Shadow Thief to do as he pleased to the three of them."

"Do you know what Shadow Thief did, Shada?" Akhenadin asked casually.

Both Seto and Shaadi ignored the old man. Set simply said, "As you say. Traitor, what do you say to these accusations?"

Akhenadin shrugged.

Set's eyes narrowed. "You have nothing to say?"

Akhenadin just smiled to which Set twitched in the faintest show of annoyance before closing his eyes and continuing with the Judgment Game.

"You have been heard," Set said. There was another metallic clink and Shaadi's lips quirked up in a smile that was dark even for him. "I call my third witness," Set said, "Arrow, the vigilante of Starling City, called Green Arrow by the Justice League. Arrow, of what do you accuse this man?"

Arrow answered the compulsion to step forward and speak willingly. "I stand behind Ishizu's and Shaadi's accusations and add this. I accuse this," he forced himself to use polite speech, "sorry excuse for a man of playing Shadow Games in my city, killing innocent people-"

"Innocent," Akhenadin scoffed under his breath.

"-ripping some apart," Arrow continued, eyes narrowing in rage, "devouring others, and causing general mayhem and terror in my city. I also accuse this man of indirectly threatening my family and myself when he gloated over knowing my civilian name."

Akhenadin chuckled. "So childish."

Arrow bristled but said nothing, allowing Set to speak instead. "As you say. Traitor, what do you say to these accusations?"

The accused man smiled beninely. "Nothing."

Something about this was wrong. Arrow could not fight the feeling they were all missing something painfully obvious. Set seemed to notice it too, but since there was nothing they could do as of yet, he only said, "You have been heard."  The empty pan of the Millennium Scales clinked lower as Arrow stepped back and Set continued. "I call upon my fourth witness, Mai Valentine-"

Akenadin snorted. "Be my valentine?"

"I'd sooner fuck Ammit," Mai said stepping forward.

"-called Sorceress of the Triad of the Balance of the Shadow Court," Set continued, but Arrow could see his lips quirk ever so slightly at Mai's cruel rebuttal. "Mai, of what do you accuse this man?"

"I stand by all of the previous accusations and accuse him of scaring the living shit out of me from halfway across the entire freakin' United States with his Shadow Games. Damn near caused me to crash my Harpie when the first Game started. I also accuse him of putting Mokuba through hell having to watch his older brother suffer because of this cretin's meddling."

Arrow noticed a curious crease in Set's brows at the mention of Kaiba's little brother. Come to think of it, where was Mokuba? Forest green flickered cross the Shadow space and found no hint of the small boy.

"As you say," Set said with a curious hint of confusion in his words that caught Arrow's abrupt attention. "Traitor, what do you say to these accusations?"

"Nothing," Akhenadin said.

"You have been heard." Mai stepped back and the empty pan clinked closer to the ground. Set continued. "I call Bakura, formerly Thief King-"

"AHEM!"

Everyone turned to white haired person of interest startled by the loud interruption. Even Set looked surprised but kept speaking, "-now called Thief of the Dark Triad of the Shadow Court."

Bakura stepped forward with a sharp toothed grin. "Sorry, just a cough.  A tickle in my throat, you understand," he said, waving away the attention casually.

Arrow raised an eyebrow in disbelief then paused. The crazy Thief had 'coughed' at the exact moment Set had said his ancient name, drowning it out. Arrow bit his lip in amusement and murmured, "Clever bastard."

"I speak for myself, Ryou, and Marik Ishtar," Bakura said seriously.

Set turned to the other members of the Dark Triad.  "Is this true?" he asked. Marik and Ryou nodded in confirmation. "Very well," Set said turning back to Bakura. "Speak."

"We stand by the previous accusations and add a list of our own." Bakura's voice seethed with malice. "I accuse this man of masterminding the destruction of my home village of Kul Elna; the rape and murder of my mother and sister; the butchering of my people and the harnessing of their souls to create the thrice-damned Millennium Items resulting in my eventual possession by the Dark God; the Dark God's release and attack on Ancient Egypt; and generally starting this whole god-forsaken mess."

Arrow blinked, mouth falling open in shock. All of this… Akhenadin was behind all of this?

"We also accuse him of indirectly kidnapping Marik with the intention of using him as bait to cause further... disagreements, shall we say, between the Shadow Court and the Justice League."  The caniving grin returned in full force. "That's a rather impressive rap sheet you have piling up," he added to Akhenadin with a cheeky smirk.

"As you say," Set said calmly, ignoring the Thief's snide remark. "Traitor, what do you say to these accusations?"

Akhenadin merely smiled and Arrow was again struck by the feeling they were all missing something painfully important.

"You have been heard," Set intoned. The empty pan of the Millennium Scales dropped lower. "I call upon my sixth witness, Katsuya Jounouchi, called Knight of the Triad of the Light of the Shadow Court. Jounouchi, of what-"

"I speak for the entire Light Triad and we want the King and the Pharaoh to speak for us," Jounouchi said, cutting Set off prematurely.

Set blinked at the interruption but nevertheless turned to the other two Shadow monarchs. "Is this acceptable?"

Both Yami and Yugi nodded. "It is," they replied simultaneously.

Set nodded. "Then speak."

The Pharaoh and the King stepped forward gaining Akhenadin's sudden rapt attention. "Ah," the old man said. "So you are the other whose soul was split in two. I would almost say it's good to see you again Pharaoh, or is it Pharaohs? You'll have to forgive an old man his slips," he said chuckling fondly.

Yugi stood tall, or as tall as he could, beside his Ka and spoke. "We stand by all previous accusations," he said, "and we add these: we accuse the Traitor of attempting to kidnap me before taking Marik as the bait for the Justice League, of causing our Regent, Kaiba Seto, and his other half Seth debilitating stress and driving them to distraction."

"As you say," Set intoned. "Traitor, what do you say to these accusations?"

"Fascinating," Akhenadin murmured, his one eye studying Yami and Yugi disturbingly close. "Did it hurt when your soul was ripped apart?"

Yugi reached back feeling for Yami's hand, catching it and squeezing it. Yami squeezed Yugi's hand comfortingly and sent a burning crimson glare at Akhenadin. Neither monarch felt comfortable with that eye on them.

"You have been heard," Set said, perhaps a bit louder and more curt than he needed to, but it succeeded in distracting Akhenadin who looked away from Yami and Yugi long enough for them to step back to the relative safety of the corners of the glowing triangle where their respective Triads waited.

"So," Akhenadin asked unconcernedly. "How many more witnesses do you intend to call? This is growing rather tedious, you understand."

"As many as needed," Set replied in the same tone. Arrow bit back a smug laughter bubbling up inside him when he saw Akhenadin's eyes narrow just slightly at Set's tone. It seemed two could play this game.

"I call my seventh witness," Set said, eyes darkening.

Arrow suddenly felt very uncomfortable and intensely glad those electric blue eyes were not focused on him. Arrow opened his Shadow sight and his eyes widened. The horizon of power that was Kaiba's Shadow signature suddenly seemed much clearer, more intense, as if he was seeing it in high definition. But this time, a line of roiling storm clouds lined the far horizon with pink and blue lightning flashing silently within them. A jagged, naked bolt snaked out from one of the thunderheads striking the ground close to where not-Kaiba's silhouette stood unresponsive.

"I call on Kisara, formerly a citizen of Greece and later my lover and confidant," Set said softly.

Those words wrenched Arrow back to reality. Kisara? But did she not die 5,000 years ago? Apparently not.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon stepped out from behind Set and rumbled in its throat. It took a moment for Arrow to understand what was happening. When it finally clicked, the vigilante felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. The Blue Eyes White Dragon was Kisara.

The dragon met Set's eyes calmly, crooning something the vigilante could not understand. Set's eyes softened and a small smile formed on his lips. He unfolded his hands and rested the palm of one hand on Kisara's nose between her sapphire eyes and nodded.

"I will speak for both Kisara and myself," Set said, returning his gaze to Akhenadin who had been watching the scene with a disgusted look.

"So the bitch still lives, does she?" the old man asked.

Set's eyebrow twitched but he showed no other outward sign of emotion. His hand remained on Kisara's nose, however. "We also endorse the previous accusations against you and now add our own. We accuse you of abandoning me and my mother in a village far from the capitol, penniless and without any family or friends to lend us a hand. We accuse you of kidnapping Kisara from my care in the palace and attempting to extract her Ka, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, from her using torture. We accuse you of attempting to subvert me and turn me against the Pharaoh, my cousin and dearest friend, then attacking me and overthrowing my mind when I refused. We accuse you of using me as your puppet, murdering Kisara in front of me when she tried to save me, then forcing me fight my cousin for a throne I never wanted using the bonded Ka and Ba of the woman I loved."

"Yes," Akhenadin said. "Something you're still doing I see."

Set's glared. "As we say. Traitor, what do you say to these accusations?"

Akhenadin laughed softly. "That you talk much but have few actions backing up your words. This 'Seth' I keep hearing about, may I see him?"

"You cannot."

"No?"

"No."

Akhenadin smiled tolerantly. "I assume this 'Seth' was the one my Ka fought against in the Shadow Game played in your mind."

"It was," Set said and Akhenadin nodded intrigued. "But it was not my mind the Game was fought in."

Akhenadin started. "Really? Strange. I distinctly remember sta-"

"It was Kaiba's mind. I am not Kaiba nor am I Seth. I am both and neither," Set said.

Akhenadin blinked just as Yugi and Yami paled. "So," Akhenadin breathed. "You really are my son."

"I am not," Set replied. "I never was nor will I ever be."

"Set." The god in Kaiba's body lifted his eyes to meet Yugi's passively. The King was shaking and wore an expression of sadness. "Set, you can't stay like that," the King said. "It will kill you."

Set nodded slowly. "I am aware."

"Then stop this," Yami exclaimed. "Separate your soul so you can handle the power before it rips you apart from the inside out."

Set flinched as did Arrow. Forest green eyes stared hard at Set only now noticing the way the god was trembling minutely. The power was killing him?

"I can't," Set said softly. "I am sorry but I cannot do that."

"Can't or won't?" the Pharaoh asked sternly.

Set hesitated. "Both." He shook himself and turned his attention back to Akhenadin ignoring his fellow monarch's pleas. "Is that all you have to say?"

Akhenadin bowed his head. "I would like to hear you say my name."

Set shook his head. "I swore I would never do that."

"Then I have nothing more to say."

The empty pan of the Millennium Scales clunked on the golden base signaling the end of the Trial and the beginning of the Final Judgment.

"I will speak now, however," Akhenadin said, eyes gazing at Set evenly.

Arrow felt his senses tingling, again warning him something was wrong.

"No matter what you say now, your Penalty Game will still be cast," Set warned.

Akhenadin merely tilted his head to the side. "I wonder." Set stiffened but nodded and remained silent, waiting for the old man to continue. "I believe I have the right to ask my accuser or accusers a single question which must be answered honestly before I am sentenced, correct?"

Set hesitated. "You do," he said reluctantly.

"Then I would ask my question to you and you alone, Set."

Arrow's fingers twitched, itching to draw a bolt from his quiver and fire it at the man responsible for so much misery but was unable to do so. The Shadows refused to let him break the rules of their Game. He cast an uncertain glance at Set and read the same apprehension and disgust on the god's borrowed face when he nodded. Akhenadin smiled then and Arrow's senses screamed at him to _do something_.

"Who is Atum?"

Set flinched, eyes bulging in what could only be seen as terror. He stepped back one step before the Shadows stopped him, holding him in place. Set whipped his gaze down at the Shadows looping around his ankles in shock. These were not his Shadows, nor were they Akhenadin's or anyone else's. These were the Shadows of the Judgment Game and they sensed a rule breaker.

"Atum?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"It...could be a mispronunciation," Jounouchi offered hesitantly.

"Or not," Bakura growled suspecting what Akhenadin was getting at. "You know who Atum is, you sick bastard," he hollered at Akhenadin. "Why would you waste your last question on something like that?"

Akhenadin's grin grew but his single eye pinned Set in place as thoroughly as the Shadows around the god's ankles. "Because I want to hear Set say it. Who is Atum?"

Set struggled against the imprisoning Shadows. They crept up his legs to his arms, binding him and preventing him from fleeing. A pressure began growing in his chest from the urge the speak as well as the urge to remain silent. An oath sworn by the Shadows long ago fought against the rules of the Shadow Game now, each wanting their result to hold true over the other.

"Anyone have any idea what's going on here?" Batman asked struggling to force his hand down to his utility belt but finding it increasingly difficult to fight against whatever force was holding him still.

"The only Atum I'm familiar with in relation to Egyptian mythos," Wonder Woman said, "is the Egyptian god of creation. He's also supposedly the one who will destroy everything at the end of time."

"How reassuring," Green Lantern mumbled.

"God of creation?" Hawkgirl asked.

The Amazon princess nodded. "Supposedly, according to mythology, he birthed the other gods of the modern Egyptian pantheon by either masturbating or fornicating with his shadow. It depends on which version you read."

"Dear Osiris," Marik murmured in dawning horror just as Yugi and Yami stood rigid, beginning to understand.

"I'm still lost," the brown haired boy in the biker jacket to Yugi's left said. Honda glanced back at the girl. "Anzu, any idea what this is about?"

The girl shook her head but was biting her lip. "I think…" She shook her head trying to deny the thought that seemed to fill her head.

"I'll ask again," Akhenadin said slowly with all the patience in the world, as if speaking to a child. "Who is Atum?"

The pressure was growing, reaching the point of pain. Set's throat closed as the Shadows from his oath attempted to prevent him from speaking. The Shadows of the Shadow Game in turn squeezed his lungs and compressed his chest forcing his body to gasp in demand for air the oath Shadows refused to give. It was a duel between Shadows within Set's body. Whichever side won would determine the fate of Set.

"Why would this be such a bad question?" J'onn asked, confused by both the information and Set's reaction to the question. "Is something wrong with Atum?"

"It's not the person," Mai said, twitching as she tried to move herself. "It's the name."

"What is wrong with the name?" J'onn asked, tilting his head curiously.

"And why is this Akhenadin so insistent about knowing who he is?" Batman asked in growing annoyance.

"Possibly because Atum is also known by a different name," Wonder Woman said.

Akhenadin's smile grew feral as the dueling Shadows begin to wear Set down and asked the question one more time. "Who is Atum?"

"What name would that be?" Batman demanded.

"Colloquially, Tem," Wonder Woman answered clearly. "Otherwise, -"

"Atem," Set gasped as the Shadows enforcing the rules defeated the Shadows of the oath. Immediately, Set's eyes darted to Yugi and Yami who stared at him in horror.

"Set," Yugi whispered, tears pooling in his eyes.

"You swore an oath," Yami breathed.

Set's eyes closed and his head bowed just as his body sagged, falling to his knees in defeat. The Shadows which enforced the rules of the Shadow Oath grew, lacing around Set's body like oil slick ropes anchoring him in place, waiting to enact a suitable Penalty Game.

Arrow watched in dismay as the Shadows enveloped Set. His muscles bulged as he fought the Shadows holding him still, preventing him from coming to Set's aid. A quick assessment of the others nearby revealed the same results. Shaadi had managed to raise an arm before the Shadows locked him in place. Ishizu's eyes were wide and she had been in the process of reaching out to grasp Set's shoulder when the Shadows stole her mobility. Mai had reached for her Deck but had gotten no further before she too was caught and held motionless by the Shadows.

"What oath?" Arrow demanded, finding he could still talk at least and move his eyes.

The Pharaoh shook visibly as he tried to fight the Shadows' hold on him and run to his friend's side. "Before we died, we made Set swear an oath bound by the Shadows to destroy all evidence of our name. It had to be that way for the spell to work."

"What spell?" the vigilante demanded harshly.

"The spell we cast to banish the Dark God," Yugi answered. "We used our name as the key so it had to be hidden, removed from all memory in order to insure the Dark God would never be reawakened."

"But it's pointless now," Bakura snapped. "Necrophades was reawakened and then you destroyed him forever by recovering your name. The oath should be rendered null."

"It would have been," Honda said, "if the Pharaoh and the King had released him from it."

"Which we never did," Yugi said, tears slipping down his face. "We didn't think it would cause problems. No one knew our name anyway."

"No one but Set," Akhenadin said with a triumphant smile on his face. Kisara roared at Akhenadin and flapped her wings but he simply stared at her in disdain. "Be still filthy beast," he commanded. Kisara roared in defiance but was unable to move in her former lover's defense. She was just as bound by the Shadows' rules as everyone else.

"Why?" Yugi asked softly, his tear blurred vision pleading with his friend for an answer. "Why?"

Set lifted his head and met Yugi's eyes in sad resignation. The look pulled the King's heartstrings. The god in Kaiba's body suddenly looked small, young, and scared.

"I missed you," he said softly just as the dome surrounding them began to crack.


	52. Bonds, Both Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the sun destroys the Shadows and Kaiba is saved by a bond and saves another bond from destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This is slightly short but I'm exhausted and still have a paper to write before I go to bed, wake up to write more of my paper and do more assignments in preparation for Finals weeks this week and next week. ...yay...

When the dome went, it exploded. Mokuba flinched at the intensity of the glow. It felt like staring directly at the sun. He closed his eyes and turned his head into Helios's clothes to escape the brilliance that burned through his eyelids. When he peaked out again, the dome was disintegrating and he could open his eyes without being blinded.

He squinted through the blaze and could barely make out people. The Justice League members were tall and blocked most of his view but the fact the dome was almost gone gave him hope. The superheroes were staring back at Mokuba and Helios in shock but Mokuba was too busy staring through the tall bodies at the slumped form he would recognize anywhere. Releasing Helios's hand, he ran.

"Mokuba, wait!"

The younger Kaiba ignored Helios's call and ran as fast as he could, weaving through the superheroes and dodging around the Pharaoh's tried, passed Ammit and its unconscious prisoner, to where the person wearing Seto's face knelt bound by Shadows. Blue eyes that were just a shade or so off from Seto's watched Mokuba's progress in shock mingled with curiosity. Mokuba ignored the strange eyes and Shadows and pounced on the being with his brother's face, holding him tight.

"Please," he whispered in gentle Japanese in Seto's ear. "I don't know who you are, but I can guess. I'm not afraid of you and I'm not mad at you." He sniffled and squeezed his brother's body tighter. "But please give me my brother back."

"He can't little boy," a voice Mokuba cursed to the darkest depths of Hell said.

Mokuba squeezed his eyes shut against Akhenadin's denial. "Yes you can," Mokuba said. "You're not evil like him. Please. Give him back. He's all I have."

Blue eyes watered and closed as tears began to spill over onto pale cheeks. "I'm sorry," the person within Seto's body replied. "I don't know how."

Mokuba leaned back to meet his brother's eyes currently borrowed by the being in his brother's body. "Then let me help you."

Seto's head shook, slowly. "No," he pleaded softly. "Please don't. I'm whole now. I don't want to be torn apart again."

Mokuba placed his small hands on his brother's face, stopping the negative shake and soothing the strange being. "It's okay," he said, smiling encouragingly. "I won't let it hurt. I'll be right here."

The blue eyes filled with emotion; hope for success and fear for what would happen if success was achieved.

"It's pointless little boy," Akhenadin said. "He's going to suffer a Penalty Game for breaking his oath."

Mokuba stiffened when his brother's body suddenly arched and trembled as the Shadows binding his brother's body darkened and began seeping into his body through his pores. Mokuba's dark gray eyes looked up at the people standing nearby, silently pleading for help. He noticed Arrow twitching, fighting the Shadows preventing him from helping. That was when Mokuba realized he was the only one moving freely.

"I think not," Helios said.

Mokuba spun around to see Helios standing between the Pharaoh's triad and the King's triad. The Titan glowed with the power of the Greek and Egyptian suns. Akhenadin spun around to stare at the interloper furiously.

"Who the hell are you?" Akhenadin demanded. "This is a Shadow affair."

Helios gazed at the one-eyed man in the middle of the illuminated triangle before dismissing him. "Mokuba," he said. "Do what you have to do. Nothing will stop you." He returned his gaze to the furious old man. "You have my word."

Mokuba nodded and pulled his brother's body close, pressing their foreheads together. "Nii-sama," he called. "Come back to me, please. I need you. Don't leave me."

"You have no right to interfere!" Akhenadin cried.

Helios turned his burning gaze to Akhenadin. "I am a Titan and the Greek personification of the sun and I do have the right to interfere for several reasons; one of which being I have the full support of your god Ra-Horakhty." Molten gold eyes narrowed. "I'm also low on patience for you in particular."

"Helios!" The Titan turned to where the Amazon princess stood staring at him in shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Fullfilling a promise I made long ago," he replied. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Artemis I was here."

Seto's body tensed, muscles bunching as the being within Seto's body fought against both the Penalty Game and the ripping pain in his soul. He twitched pathetically, trying to pull away from Mokuba and escape the pain but the boy held him firmly in place. Mokuba continued calling for his brother and despite the resitance, he felt a response. So he said the three words he knew Seto had never been able to resist.

"Help me, Nii-sama."

The being wearing Seto's face cried out and slumped forward gasping. When he sat up and lifted his eyes, Mokuba smiled. It was Seto, he was back. Seto wrapped his arms around his brother, pulled him into his lap, and buried his face in his little brother's neck. He was back. He was free.

"Nii-sama," Mokuba said in what was absolutely not a sob.

A puff of warm, moist air ruffled Mokuba's black hair and he lifted his eyes to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon snuffling the two brothers curiously. He smiled and raised a hand which the dragon met halfway with her scaly nose. She crooned happily.

"Kaiba! Are you alright?"

Seto turned to the Pharaoh and nodded, still trying to process what happened. "I…yes, I'm fine."

"Ra be thanked," Yami sighed in relief, sagging in the Shadows' hold.

"What about Seth?" Ishizu asked from behind her Regent.

Mokuba blinked in surprise and from the look in Seto's eyes, his older brother had just asked himself the same question. Then the two brothers noticed the Shadows that had been binding the Regent in place before sinking into his body to play a Penalty Game were gone entirely.

"Set," Helios called drawing everyone's attention. "Are you well?"

Seto blinked trying to assess. Instead of answering, Seto's eyes glazed over and Mokuba knew his big brother had gone in search of Seth.

* * *

Kaiba opened his eyes to find himself in his soul room. It was silent and still. Kaiba hated it. More importantly, Seth was nowhere in sight. He looked up and saw the door to Seth's soul room was shut. It was not supposed to be shut.

Kaiba strode up to the door and pushed on it. It would not budge. He pushed harder, still nothing. Feeling fear begin to grow in his heart, Kaiba stepped back slammed his shoulder against the door.

"Seth!" he called. No response and the door still would not open.

Kaiba stepped back and took a deep breath to brace himself for another slam and noticed a small cloud emanate from his mouth. He could see his breath. Blue eyes widened and looked around his soul room. The frost was coming back rapidly. Kaiba watched in terrible fascination as the frost literally formed before his eyes, climbing up the walls and creeping across the floor.

"Seth!" he cried, slamming his shoulder against the wooden door once more.

This was getting him nowhere. Kaiba stepped back and kicked the door as hard as he could. He kicked again and felt the wood give a little. Growling in growing frustration, Kaiba called his Shadows to him, drew strength from them, and charged the door. It worked. The door opened.

But Kaiba's victory was short-lived. The moment the door opened, Kaiba was forced to flail and grab the swinging wood as sound deafened him and rushing air pummeled him. He kicked his legs out and was horrified to find no floor, only an endless abyss of complete darkness. Kaiba kicked out with his legs, using his weight to swing the door back to where he could safely plant his feet on the floor of his own soul room and pull himself back to where he could stand on his own.

Only then did he turn around and actually take in what had happened. Seth's soul room was all but gone. There was a huge gap in the floor separating Kaiba's soul room and the far side of Seth's soul room, the only part of it that remained. The rushing air only seemed to affect Seth's room whereas Kaiba's was completely calm and untouched except for the ever growing frost.

Kaiba lifted his eyes and saw Seth's soul manifestation huddled in the only part of the once large stone soul room that was left standing. The only way to get to Seth was by jumping over the huge gaping maw which seemed intent on sucking everything down into its depths. Something told Kaiba that if he did not go to Seth now, he would lose his other half forever.

That was unacceptable. Seth was _his_. Nothing took away what belonged to Kaiba Seto and got away with it.

Kaiba backed up to the door to his own soul room and readied himself.  Then he ran across the floor and leapt from the ledge. He barely made it across, but the fact remained that he made it.

He pushed himself up from his crouched position and struggled against the wind to get to Seth. He reached out to shake the huddled form and froze. Shadows were snaking around Seth's soul manifestation like worms and seeping from his pores like maggots. It took Kaiba a moment to comprehend what was happening and when he did, he felt a cold chill. After their souls had been separated, Seth had taken the Penalty Game they both should have played solely onto himself thereby protecting Kaiba from its affects. That was why Seth's door had been closed tight. He had been protecting Kaiba the only way he knew how, by confining the Shadows to his own soul room.

That meant this must be how the Penalty Game had manifested. It was literally destroying Seth's soul room and eating Seth's soul manifestation alive. Like _hell_ Kaiba was going to let that happen.

Snarling, Kaiba grabbed Seth's limp arm which dangled closest to him and pulled the other soul over so he could swing the manifestation over his shoulder. Kaiba may be slender in build but he was all muscle. He secured Seth in a fireman's hold and stood, fighting against the sucking wind. The rocks beneath him began crumbling into dust, disappearing into the black hole at the bottom of the abyss that now separated both soul manifestations and the door to Kaiba's soul room.

But Kaiba had been through worse. There was no way he was going to let a mere hole prevent him from getting out of here. He had had his mind crushed, his soul ripped from his body at least twice and counting, three times if he counted the Memory World MORPG, single-handedly rebuilt KaibaCorp from the ground up reestablishing it as a toy and entertainment company instead of the weapons development company it had been, became the youngest CEO in KaibaCorp history, was second best in the world of Duel Monsters, and was the Regent of the Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom. Like _hell_ a piddly little hole was going to defeat him.

Steeling himself, Kaiba drew on his Shadows for strength and used them to help propel him forward. He managed to get his toe onto the floor of his soul room before losing momentum. Kaiba slung Seth's soul manifestation into his room and rode the momentum forward until he too slammed onto the frosty mosaic of Kisara and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. There was a whooshing sound followed by a loud bang and then abrupt silence.

Kaiba hesitantly glanced over his shoulder and was stunned to see the door to Seth's room which had been in the middle of the stone column separating the wall overlooking the ancient Egyptian city and which he and Seth had only just came through was gone. Only smooth, unmarked stone remained. Kaiba gulped and quickly focused on Seth's soul manifestation lying unmoving on the floor next to him.

Kaiba picked himself up and hauled his aching body over so he could roll Seth onto his back. Seth was unnaturally still except for the Shadows still feasting on him. Gasping for breath, Kaiba pressed his ear to Seth's chest and had to close his eyes to hear the faintest heartbeat. Seth was safe and alive in Kaiba's soul room. But what now?

Kaiba had never heard of any soul surviving long without a soul room to go with it. Without a soul room to house it, the soul would wander aimlessly seeking a new one or something to anchor it in place. Seth's soul room was gone, wiped from existence by the Penalty Game that was still attempting to devour Seth's soul manifestation alive. Kaiba panicked. He did not have any Spells or Traps which could stop something like this.

But he did have experience. Kaiba remembered his previous incarnation giving and receiving the life-giving heka from his fellow High Priests on several occasions. It could be used to renew Seth's strength and potentially fight back against the Shadows.

Hesitantly, Kaiba took both of Seth's limp hands in his own, completing the circle, closed his eyes just as he remembered his previous incarnation doing, and pushed. He felt his life energy flow out from his soul through his right arm and into Seth, rejuvenating the other soul and forcing the taint from the Penalty Game up Seth's other arm and into Kaiba's left arm. Hopefully, since the Penalty Game was only cast for one person, the Shadows would assume they had made a mistake or finished the job and stop attacking.

Kaiba gave a muffled cry when the Shadows began gnawing at his own soul, carrying out the Penalty Game just as they had been commanded. After a few seconds, however, the Shadows paused in confusion. They recognized Kaiba as a separate being from the one on whom the Penalty Game had been cast. After a minute or so, the Shadows began to cease their attacks. It took some effort and Kaiba was sweating when he finally felt the Shadows fade away entirely and the flow of heka eased off to a more manageable rate. Now pure, untainted heka began flowing into and out of Seth to match Kaiba's. The Penalty Game was gone. They had succeeded.

Gasping from the effort, Kaiba lifted his head and was faintly surprised to find the frost receding once more. He was still shivering from the cold and the effort he had just put forth, but Seth was definitely worse off. Kaiba got to his feet and dragged his other half to his futon in the traditional Japanese corner of his soul room, flipped the blankets up, and tucked Seth under the covers.

Here Kaiba could keep an eye on his other half while Seth rested and recovered from the attack. In the meantime, Kaiba had some unfinished business to attend to. Not to mention, he could feel Mokuba calling him and he had to answer. But first, Kaiba gently tucked stray strands of sweat soaked chestnut hair from Seth's tan face and placed two fingers against Seth's throat. Satisfied he could still feel a steady pulse, Kaiba pressed his forehead to Seth's and whispered in soft Japanese, "Thank you, my Ba."

Then he faded from his soul room and blinked back to reality. Only a few seconds had passed in the real world, but Kaiba was back and he was positively livid.


	53. Divine Judgment and Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gods punish the guilty party, free a slave, and grant asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** As an apology for the late update, this is a long chapter. I had everything and their mom due over the past week. Thankfully, Finals start next week and I only have 2 tests and a paper due. Everything else was due this week. That said, enjoy this chapter.

Arrow blinked. He had only been able to catch a few glimpses of what had just occurred in his Regent's mind because it had all happened too fast. But the few snippets the vigilante remembered seeing had not been pleasant by any standard. However, seeing Kaiba snap back to reality with a particularly vicious glare on his face both relieved the vigilante as well as unnerved him. He certainly had no desire to be on the other end of a glare like that.

Kaiba stood tall, taking care to step in front of his little brother, and focused the full force of his glare on Akhenadin. "You dare…" he snarled.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon -Kisara, Oliver corrected himself- roared and leaned down so her head hovered at the same level as Kaiba's and her tail looped around both Kaiba brothers protectively. The younger Kaiba stood by his brother, offering the balancing support the elder Regent needed. Mokuba placed a hand on his big brother's arm.

Lifting his eyes, Kaiba finally noticed the white haired newcomer glowing with both a power he knew and revered as well as a power that was foreign to him. He vaguely remembered this person calling him by the name Set, but had no earthly idea who this person was. He hated not knowing things. "Who the hell are you?" Kaiba demanded.

The white haired stranger nodded his head in greeting. "I am Helios, Titan and Greek personification of the sun."

"What do you think you're doing here? Especially after the last stunt you Greeks pulled?" Sharp blue eyes narrowed in ill-concealed disgust.

"That was the Olympian Ares. I am not one of them."

"Then wha-"

"Nii-sama," he said quietly in Japanese. Kaiba did not turn his head but he did place his hand on Mokuba's shoulder indicating he was listening. "The Judgement Game is over. You have to cast the Penalty Game."

Kaiba smirked. "Fine. Greek," he called, "you have no business here. Interfere and I'll deal with you personally. Or better yet, I'll let the Pharaoh deal with you."

"He'll deal with all of us," the Pharaoh said, eyeing Helios closely.

Mokuba shook his head. "Ra-Horakhty's offered him her support."

All of the Shadow users jolted in shock. "What?" Marik gasped.

"But… He's a Greek!" Honda stuttered.

"He helped me," Mokuba said.

Kaiba hesitated before nodding slowly. "Fine then." He raised his head confidently, ready to cast the Penalty Game, and spoke. "I, Kaiba Seto, Regent of the Shadow Realm and Earthbo-"

"Hey!" a new voice hollared. "You guys alright?!"

"We lost your signals for a moment there," Superman said, gliding down from where he appeared in the sky through teleport with Flash in his arms. "We feared the worst."

Vastly annoyed, Kaiba glared at the newest intruders.  Flash and Superman appeared behind the Justice League and rushed over to their companions pausing at the sight of the still active Judgment Game. Flash, Kaiba could handle, Superman was turning out to be a consistent thorn in the Regent's side.

Kaiba clicked his tongue in frustration. "Now wha-?!"

He cut off abruptly with a cry that was echoed by the Pharaoh and the King. Dismissing the latest additions to their gathering, Kaiba stared down at his Deck still securely in its holster at his hip, stunned by the electric blue glow and tingling power emenating from a specific card he knew all too well. He unhooked the holster flap and pulled out the special card feeling the familiar burst of power lancing up his arm and dancing along his nerves. So, _he_ wanted to be summoned, did he?

Kaiba looked up to see the Pharaoh and the King staring dumbstruck at their own Egyptian God Cards before meeting each others' eyes. The Pharaoh smirked.

"It seems we've left out a few immortant guests," Yami said.

Kaiba laughed. "Then I suggest we fix that. VIPs should never be left out of something important like this."

"Yes," Mai said nodding. "But shouldn't we cast a Field Spell to prevent any more," she glanced at Helios significantly, "disturbances?"

The King nodded. "Yes. Regent, I believe you have a Field Spell in your Deck. Cast that first."

Kaiba grumbled but pulled out his Spell card, called out its name in hieratic, and tossed it out into the air. The moment the card left Kaiba's hand, it grew in size as did the mountains painted on its surface. They grew to towering heights above them, around them, and supported their feet beneath them. The sky was again the same deep, sunless azure the last time people had visited this place.

"Now," the Regent said, enjoying the way the Traitor spun in all directions, taking in the abrupt change in scenery. "I suggest we get this show on the road."

Smirking, Kaiba lifted his Egyptian God Card to his lips and began chanting in hieratic. His actions were mirrored by Yami and Yugi. Arrow watched the three Shadow monarchs suspiciously. He had seen the glowing cards, red for Yami, gold for Yugi, and blue for Kaiba, and could not help but wonder what that meant or what cards those were. From the looks of the other members of the three Triads present, they knew and were wearing expressions of anticipation.

Yugi's Triad was smiling. Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu were all grinning and obviously waiting for something exciting to happen. Yami's Triad wore matching expressions of dark amusement. It was a look Arrow often associated with villains gloating over fallen heroes. Unnerved, the vigilante turned his attention to Kaiba's Triad and saw Ishizu smiling softly with determined eyes. Mai had crossed her arms across her ample chest and wore a confident grin. Shaadi was the only one who looked somewhat calm and detatched, but even he wore a smile.

The Justice League was adjusting to their new change in location much faster since this was not the first time they had experienced such a thing. Helios, however, had rocked back on his heels and clutched a hand over his chest. The sun was gone from the sky taking his main source of power with it. Without his own power to counterbalance Ra-Horakhty's, the Egyptian solar god's power was burning him.

A hand rested on his shoulder, startling him. Helios looked up and saw the Amazon princess standing next to him, offering him her support. He nodded his thanks and forced himself to fight back against the burning. It was intense but nowhere near his pain threshold yet.

Flash leaned over to watch the proceedings with interest, glad he was finally able to move again. He had been momentarily distracted by the activation of the Field Spell but now that the awe had passed, he decided to focus on more immediate issues, such as what Monster the three Shadow monarchs were intent on summoning. When he saw the card with a very unforgettable Monster painted on it held by the chanting Pharaoh, he began bouncing in excitement and anticipation.

Shayera noticed the speedster's energy and landed next to him. "Barry," she asked, "what is it?"

Flash waved her back. "Shh! Wait for it."

"Wait for what?" Batman asked, unnerved by the chanting. "Another scene change? Tell the running crew to take a break."

Flash just grinned and continued bouncing like a fanboy. "You'll see."

"They're calling their gods," Superman said.

Flash promptly shushed him. "Don't spoil it!"

"Their gods?" J'onn asked, steeping forward, golden eyes sparkling with interest.

Akhenadin, however, paled when he heard the news. His one eye grew wide and he whirled to face Kaiba. "You can summon the gods?" he whispered.

Helios felt a thrill of nervous energy spike up his spine. The true Egyptian gods, the Dark Ones, they were coming. He felt the foreign solar power within him belonging to Ra-Horakhty pulse and grow stronger, nearly overwhelming what was left of his own power. He staggered and fell to one knee. Normally, he was fine without the sun above him; but now, harboring a power that was not his coupled with being without the sun was taking its toll on him.

He gasped feeling Diana kneel down next to him. Then two small hands cupped his face, lifting it so his vision was filled with Mokuba's cherubic face. Helios's golden eyes widened when he felt some of Ra-Horakhty's power siphon out of him into Mokuba. How could a child handle the immense power that crippled a Titan? He glanced at the three chanting Shadow users and began to understand.

"Ra-Horakhty is your god, isn't she?" Helios asked the young boy. Mokuba just smiled and darted away, past Ammit still holding a now rousing Shadow Thief, and back to his brother's side. Helios stood as his own power filled him once more, filling the spaces Ra-Horakhty's power had occupied moments before. Before he could come to any more conclusions, his attention was captured by the chanting youth to his right.

The Pharaoh opened his burning crimson eyes and said, "Come forth, Sky Dragon Osiris!"

The King followed, raising his card and calling out, "Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Then Kaiba held up his card and cried, "Tormentor God of Obelisk!"

The sunless sapphire sky was suddenly filled with roiling thunderclouds and flashing lighting. A huge red serpentine dragon descended from the storm to hover above the the Pharaoh and his Dark Triad. The scales on the dragon's underbelly moved giving the illusion of constant motion to the dragon's body.

The second beast to appear took the form of a huge globe of solid gold above the King and his Light Triad. It slowly unfolded to reveal a gigantic golden draconic creature with wings that put the Blue Eyes White Dragon to shame. The golden beast glowed with the light of the raw sun.

The third beast appeared in a huge beam of electric blue light that fell from the sky, striking the ground directly behind the Regent and his Triad of the Balance. The beast that emerged from the light was just as mountainous as the Winged Dragon of Ra, but it resembled a blue humanoid giant with horns and wings.

Arrow could not seem to tear his eyes from the blue giant. So this was Obelisk, the god of his orientation. Arrow had to fight the urge to fall on his knees as his Shadows reached for Obelisk's longingly, adoringly. Inhuman blue eyes dropped to meet human forest green and Arrow almost lost himself.

A hand grabbed his arm and shook him violently, distracting the vigilante enough so he broke eye contact. He met a different set of blue eyes, this one much more human and less powerful. Arrow gasped, breathless as his Shadows regrouped around him.

"Don't meet his eyes directly," Kaiba commanded firmly. "It's too much for you and your Shadows to handle."

The vigilante did not take kindly to being told what to do, but he acknowledged when good advice was given. He nodded and only then realized he was on one knee. Startled, he looked around and saw Shaadi, Ishizu, Mai, the members of the other Triads, and even the Shadow Monsters on one knee as well. Of the Shadows users, only the Pharaoh, the King, and the Regent remained standing.

Of the non-Shadow users, the Justice League looked caught between the urge to kneel as well as the fight or flight instinct. Helios the Titan was standing on his own two feet but leaned on Wonder Woman for support. Golden eyes which held all the power of the Greek sun were locked on the powerful forms of the Egyptian Gods, specifically the Winged Dragon of Ra. It made sense for deities of similar aspects to be drawn to one another, Arrow thought. Helios was the Titan of the sun and Ra was traditionally the Egyptian deity of the sun.

"I believe you remember this particular face," Kaiba said drawing the vigilante's attention back to the problem at hand, Akhenadin. "The Pharaoh summoned him when the Thief King invaded the palace and attacked us with his Diabound."

Thief King? Diabound? Arrow started and whipped his gaze to Bakura. The Thief of the Dark Triad looked positively diabolical with his toothy grin and crimson eyes. Akhenadin, for his part, was too busy staring at the three Divine Beasts to notice the rabid expression on Bakura's face.

"You have trespassed on the souls of everyone present here today, some more than others," the Pharaoh said.

The King nodded solemnly. "It's only fair the Divine heads of each Triad you have wronged as well as the guardian of this city which you have used as your playground should cast the Penalty Game on your soul."

"The guardian of the city?" Superman asked.

"I think he means Arrow," Green Lantern said.

Arrow found the energy to stand by his Regent. He no longer felt overwhelmed by the shear power and presence of Obelisk's Shadows. Instead, he felt those very same Shadows driving him, giving him the determination he needed to do this.

"The Penalty Game to cast on you has been decided," the Regent declared. Obelisk growled behind him and even the Blue Eyes- Kisara lowered herself before the God of the Triad of the Balance. Kaiba continued. "But before it's cast, I have a message to deliver personally."

Without further explanation, Kaiba strode into the glowing triangle to where Akhenadin cowered and stood tall, towering over the old man. A moment later, there was a sharp smack and Akhenadin crumbled to the ground stunned by the blow to his face. Kaiba's fisted right hand hung in the air as he stared disdainfully down at the guilty man.

"Compliments of Seth," he said simply. He turned and strode back to his place at the triangle's corner and looked up, meeting Obelisk's eyes directly. It was not a challenge so much as an acknowledgment. "Cast your Penalty Game," he commanded the god.

Obelisk growled and raised his fist now glowing with blue energy just as Ra opened it's golden beak with a birdlike cry and Osiris opened it's second mouth. Osiris fired a beam of thunderous energy from it's second fanged mouth which struck Akhenadin from behind. The mortal shrieked and stumbled to the ground. Obelisk slammed his fist into the earth, crushing Akhenadin beneath it. Somehow, the man was still alive and screaming when Obelisk lifted his hand. But not for long. Ra burst into flames, resembling the mythological phoenix, gave another birdlike cry, and dove down. The flaming god struck Akhenadin's broken body, setting it ablaze before arching back into the sky.

"Arrow," Kaiba said softly, staring unwaveringly at the horrific scene before him. The vigilante tore his eyes from Akhenadin's burning body to his Regent. "Put him out of his misery," Kaiba said.

Arrow did not question the command. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, knocked it, and aimed for the writhing, screaming figure. He waited until he had a clear shot of Akhenadin's chest. When he did, he whispered, "Compliments of Starling City," and released the bolt. The arrow sang as it flew straight and true, piercing Akhenadin in the heart.

All three Egyptian gods bellowed and the other Shadow Monsters joined in. Every Shadow Monster that had been summoned leapt for Akhenadin's falling body snatching something from it before it ever touched the ground. When the Monsters stilled, Ra's flames died down leaving nothing but smoldering earth behind. Nothing was left of Akhenadin, not even clothes. Just the faintest outline of blackened earth where a body once lay.

The Justice League stared at the scene in horror. It had all happened too fast for them to attempt to stop it. It dawned on them that they had just witness the brutal murder of a human. Guilty or not, in their eyes, Akhenadin still deserved the right to a trial by court and a humane punishment. What they had just witnessed... What had they just witnessed?

"Ammit," the Pharaoh commanded, "bring Shadow Thief here." The purple, crocodilian Shadow Monster gurgled, melting into the Shadows of the earth and rising again in the center of the glowing triangle. "Release him." Ammit released its hold on the villain and melted back into the Shadows once more leaving Shadow Thief alone in the triangle.

"Shadow Thief," Kaiba said, drawing the terrified and bewildered villain's attention. "You told me when we first met that your Shadows were given to you by another Shadow user. Was that user the Traitor?" Confused, Shadow Thief simply nodded. Kaiba's gazed sternly at the villain. "Then hear me, Shadow Thief: We know now who you truly are. I address the person trapped within the body possessed by the foreign Shadows: Katar Hol, former false godking and false descendant of Ra, now called Carter Hall."

The Pharaoh and the King jolted as did Shaadi, Ishizu, Marik, and Bakura.

"Impossible," Shaadi muttered in shock.

"But the false godkings are Thanagarans," Green Lantern said. "They can't use magic."

"True," Kaiba said. "If they did, it would drive them insane."

"And reborn or not," Ishizu added, "characteristics as intrinsic as that would remain."

The audience's eyes grew large in understanding. "I see," Yami murmured.

"Poor soul," Anzu sighed sympathetically.

Kaiba did not reply to his fellow Shadow users' comments. Instead, he simply raised his hand. The Pharaoh and King mirrored his movements. When they were ready, the Regent said, "We, the rulers of the Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom, remove from you the Shadows that have invaded your soul, imprisoned your mind, and manipulated your body like a puppet. With this, every remaining trace of the Traitor will be removed and you, Katar Hol now called Carter Hall, will be free."

The Shadow Thief contorted on himself as the Shadows enveloping and possessing him began to writhe and pull free. The Shadows strained against whatever force was yanking on them but when the Egyptian gods, still hovering above and behind their Triads growled, they gave way. The Shadow Thief screamed as the Shadows enslaving him burst from him into the open hands of the Pharaoh, King, and Regent. Their hands promptly slammed into fists, crushing the Shadows within them where they sizzled, struggling to escape.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said softly. "If you would."

The younger Kaiba nodded and clasped his hands together in prayer. "Ra-Horakhty, destroy these Shadows, finish the Penalty Game your servants have cast and heal the victim who has suffered under their influence."

The captive Shadows gave pathetic squeals similar to those of a dying pig, startling the vigilante and those unfamiliar with the Shadows, before evaporating into nothing. The silence after their passing was deafening.

"Katar Hol, now Carter Hall," Yugi said gently into the silence. "You are free. With this, we declare you innocent of all wrongdoing and end this Judgment Game. You are free to do as you wish and go where you will."

The glowing triangle faded away, as did the members of the Triads not physically present. The Egyptian Gods did not leave right away. Osiris hissed and slithered through the air so his long body encircled the Pharaoh so he could meet his chosen representative eye-to-eye. Yami knelt respectfully before the Divine Beast who snorted. It snuffled Yami's hair, causing the Pharaoh to lift his head and smile.

The rest of the Pharaoh's Triad grinned, knowing exactly what Osiris wanted. Yami scratched under the dragon's large chin while the others of his Triad snickered. Osiris ignored the puny mortals laughing at him and grumbled, wriggling his serpentine body in pleasure.

The Winged Dragon of Ra's flames extinguished themselves revealing the golden dragon once more. The god landed behind Yugi, lifting its wings to give a semblance of privacy. The young King turned to face the golden god who lowered his beaked head to nuzzle its chosen representative. Jounouchi chuckled and scratched behind the dragon's golden rayed headdress causing the Divine Beast the croon. Yugi giggled and pet the hooked beak fondly.

Kaiba snorted in what could be taken as amusement or disdain. "Don't expect such treatment from me," he said to Obelisk in hieratic.

The great god grumbled and knelt down to be closer to his human representative and Kaiba obediently turned to meet Obelisk's blue eyes. He felt Kisara flare her wings and settle down lower to the ground in respect. Smirking, the Regent stood tall, feet even with his shoulders and crossed his arms. Obelisk growled and Kaiba snickered.

"The day I stoop to that is the day the world ends," the Regent answered in hieratic. "However," he glanced at a dumbstruck Arrow and said in plain English, "I would like to formerly introduce you to the newest member of your orientation. Arrow, called Oliver Queen, the vigilante of Starling City."

Arrow paled when he was mentioned but obediently stood to greet the god he could not help but adore and bowed at the waist. Obelisk grunted and Kaiba snorted. "Don't be so submissive," Kaiba told the vigilante. "He already likes you. The last thing he needs is more flattery to inflate his ego any further than it already is."

Obelisk made a sound that Arrow was almost certain was laughter and felt a small smile tug at his lips. So this was the god who held sway over the Triad of the Balance. He glanced at Mai who was trying her hardest to hold back her laughter while preening her Harpie Lady's feathered wings. The Shadow Monster chirped happily and Oliver's smile faded somewhat, reminded of Akhenadin's fate at the hands of the Egyptian gods and the Shadow Monsters.

Shaadi noticed the decline in Arrow's mood. "You are wondering what Akhenadin's Penalty Game was," he said. Arrow nodded hesitantly and Shaadi sighed, tucking his arms in his sleeves. "The gods attacked his soul. Osiris blasted away any defenses Akhenadin had or might have had and Obelisk crushed through the barriers protecting the Traitor's soul and crippling his body so he could not run. Then Ra set his body and soul aflame."

Arrow swallowed nervously. "So when," he glanced at Kaiba, aware the Regent was listening in on the conversation, "Kaiba told me to put an end to his misery..."

"I meant it," Kaiba said. "The Traitor was evil and deserved whatever Penalty Game the gods deigned to cast, but he was not always so." Blue eyes looked away hiding an unnamable emotion. "He trained Set as his student, took him under his wing, taught him mercy and understanding, warning him not to act rashly." Kaiba's eyes tightened at the edges. "He was not always evil. He was semi-possessed by Zorc Necrophades who used the darkness and resentment in his heart, wiping everything away so thoroughly that the man who was once like a father to Set died in all the ways that mattered."

Arrow nodded and did not press for more details. He did turn back to Shaadi and asked, "What about the Shadow Monsters?" He glanced at Kisara and Harpie Lady, noticing the others had vanished, presumably returing to the Shadow Realm. "What did they do?"

Shaadi's eyes grew cold. "After your arrow struck Akhenadin, each Monster stole a piece of his soul from him, ripping it apart, and devoured it thus ensuring he will never be reborn ever again. Nor will he wander for eternity, it is now as if he never existed. There is literally nothing left of him."

"But..." Arrow hesitated. "But what about the Akhenadin from before this Zorc person possessed him?"

"Dead and resting in the Afterlife," Kaiba said curtly. "As I said, when Necrophades possessed him, the Traitor died in every way that mattered. What was reborn was the remnants of the tattered soul Necrophades remained in control of."

"Oh." What else was there to say?

"Set."

The four Shadow users turned to the speaker. "Set died five millennia ago, Titan," Kaiba said.

Helios nodded. "But you bear his soul."

Kaiba did not answer, settling for staring at the Greek god and waiting for him to ask a legitimate question. Thus, he was caught off guard when Kisara lowered her head and pressed her muzzle close to Helios who smiled.

"Hello Kisara," he said, placing a hand on her nose. "It's been a long time." Golden eyes softened and the smile grew sad. "I am sorry for not answering your prayers when I should have."

The white dragon crooned and Arrow tried not to grin at the obvious flush of jealousy blooming on Kaiba's face. He focused instead on asking Helios the question that had been burning in him since the Titan first arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Arrow demanded.

Helios lifted his golden eyes to the vigilante's and said, "I am answering the prayer of one of my most loyal worshipers. It is greatly delayed and I deeply regret that, but I am here now and I hope you," here he turned to Kisara, "will forgive my tardiness."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed and his hand twitched, fighting the urge to slap Helios's hand away from Kisara. "What else?" he demanded.

Helios lowered his eyes for a moment before lifting his head to meet Obelisk's eyes. "I humbly ask your mercy and beg asylum," he said, taking a knee.

Kaiba stiffened and Shaadi's eyes grew large. "Asylum?" the Egyptian gasped, drawing the attention of the other Shadow users.

Osiris and Ra lifted their heads and turned their attention to the Greek Titan curiously. Osiris snaked across the small expanse separating them and peered at Helios in mild interest. Ra made a chirping sound to which Obelisk and Osiris replied. Yami and Yugi walked over to join Kaiba and the others.

"Asylum from what?" Yami asked.

Helios licked his lips before replying. "I am a Titan," he said just loud enough to be heard. "I and my people once ruled Olympus for millennia before the younger Olympians turned on us. They massacred my fellow Titans, leaving only myself and my sisters alive because we refused to take sides. The Olympians also knew my siblings and I represented the heavenly bodies and dared not interfere with their movements."

He lifted his head to meet Yami's eyes. "I and my fellow Titans were aware of the Dark Ones, your Egyptian gods," he said, turning his gaze to Osiris and Obelisk. "But because we were from a different pantheon, we did not interfere and kept to ourselves. One of my worshipers, Kisara, came to Egypt and became Set's lover. She prayed to me every morning keeping me informed of the goings on in the palace. For this reason, I was aware of Set and some of the events that occurred. I refused to interfere, however, even when she begged me to defend her lover, Set." He bowed his head in shame. "I deeply regret ignoring her plea. I was a coward, too afraid of Zeus to be seen going against him after only recently witnessing the murder of my family and friends."

"What changed your mind?" Kaiba demanded.

Helios lifted his head, his molten gold eye burning with contained fury. "My sister Eos fell in love with a human and bore his child. Zeus, the king of the Olympians, found out and thought she was planning to usurp him just as he did to Cronus, his Titan father." Helios clenched a fist. "He murdered her lover and drove her to suicide."

Yugi gasped in horror. "How many Titans are left?" he asked softly.

"Only myself and my sister, Selene," Helios replied sadly.

Yugi's eyes saddened. "I am sorry."

Helios shook his head. "Do not be. You have done nothing."

"Is that all?" Kaiba pressed.

"No," Helios said shaking his head. He glanced over his shoulder to where Wonder Woman had come up to join the crowd with the Justice League. "When Princess Diana delivered an incapacitated Ares to Artemis, for which I assume you are responsible?"

"Actually," Ryou said, "that was me and Bakura."

Helios nodded. "Well done," he said simply. "However, when Diana delivered him to Artemis, I had only just arrived to inform the Olympian goddess of the hunt that Ares was missing. When asked, I revealed my connection to you, Set," he said to Kaiba, "from 5,000 years ago. I had not anticipated Artemis would tell Zeus this."

Helios winced. "Zeus and the rest of the Olympians are already wary of you as it is," he said to the Regent. "He also does not trust me or Selene. He requires us to attend every council so he can keep an eye on us. When Artemis told him of my connection to you, he gave in to Ares's pressure and tried to force me to his council after I returned from my daily trek yesterday. Thankfully, my sister warned me and I was able to escape with Eous."

"Eous?" Mokuba asked.

Helios smiled at the young boy. "The horse I arrived on."

Dark gray eyes sparkled. "Oh him?" Mokuba said, his dark gray eyes sparkling. Helios nodded kindly. "He's cool looking."

Helios blushed and laughed. "I'll be sure to tell him you said that."

"So," Kaiba said, interrupting Helios's interaction with his younger brother. "You want asylum from Zeus because you know about us, he wants to kill you, and Ares hates you?"

Helios nodded hesitantly. "That...yes. That's it simplified, yes."

"Where's your sister in all this?" Jounouchi asked.

"She fled with her lover," Helios replied. "We thought it best not to tell each other where we were hiding in case one of us was captured."

Kaiba nodded. "Wise choice." He smirked. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble. Anything to pay back Ares for possessing me."

The Pharaoh sighed and Yugi chuckled. "It's fine by us, as well," Yugi said. "As long as they agree," he looked up to the Egyptian gods, curiously.

Osiris lowered his head to study Helios closely while Ra spoke with Obelisk. After a minute or so of communicating amongst themselves, Obelisk grunted and Ra fluttered his wings. Osiris blew hot air onto Helios's face.

Yugi giggled. "Looks like they don't mind so long as you behave yourself and follow the rules of the Shadow Court."

Helios heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "I am in your debt, Dark Ones."

Obelisk snorted and Ra cawed while Osiris made a sound that sounded distinctly like he was laughing at his companions reactions. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't call them that," he said. "Only Osiris is Dark. Ra is Light and Obelisk is Balance. By calling all of them 'Dark Ones,' you're fattening _that one's_ ," he jerked his head to Osiris, "ego."

Osiris shook himself in what could only be seen as overly exaggerated preening. He bumped Yami's head gently before slithering back up to the sky where he belonged. Ra nuzzled Yugi, chirping fondly, and tugging one of the King's blonde bangs playfully before flapping his giant wings and following after Osiris. Obelisk remained, holding out his huge hand to Helios.

The sun Titan eyed the hand warily before standing and stepping onto it, gripping one of the fingers when he was lifted up to be level with Obelisk's eyes. Helios met them evenly as Obelisk's equal in power. The giant god hummed, looking down to his Regent who listened carefully to his god. When Obelisk growled, Kaiba stiffened.

"What?!" he cried. "You can't be serious!" Obelisk tilted his head and Kaiba practically vibrated with pent up frustration. "I am _not_ a babysitter!" Obelisk snorted and Mokuba snickered causing Kaiba to flush in embarrassment. "Mokuba doesn't count. He's my brother!"

This time, even Kisara chortled which only served the darken the flush on Kaiba's face. He whipped his eyes between everyone present before huffing and crossing his arms in a full on sulk. It was so childish that it once again reminded Arrow of the ages of these Shadow users who mere minutes ago had sentenced a man to death and carried out the sentence. It sobered his mood greatly.

He glanced back to where Shado- Carter Hall was beginning to come to with Superman's, John, and Shayera's help. John... Diggle! "Shit!" he exclaimed.

"We all do it," Marik said, shrugging casually. "Some people's are more smelly than others-"

"Says the one who takes it up the ass," Bakura snarked, earning him a stinging slap across the face.

The smack only caused him to cackle uncontrollably to Yami's exasperation. When Mai joined in the laughter, Kaiba stared at her as if only just seeing her for the first time. Ryou blushed and covered his face with his hands. Jounouchi was covering his nose and mouth and sputtering with withheld laughter and even Mokuba and Flash were snickering. Shaadi just looked thoroughly embarassed.

Arrow shook his head. "No, Diggle!" He turned to Kaiba. "Diggle's still outside the Field Spell. He has no idea what happened."

"On that note," Batman said, "you owe us an explanation for what just happened back there."

"Later," Yugi said.

"Now," Batman countered.

"Mr. Wayne," Yugi said gently. "Please, let's discuss this elsewhere. We need to inform the authorities we're done here,  Mr. Hall needs a doctor, and we all have people we need to contact. Please, give us that. We can all meet at a coffee shop or something."

" _Java Script_ ," Kaiba said firmly. "We'll meet you at _Java Script._ "

"Sounds fine to me," Arrow said cutting off Batman's response. "Can you dispell the Field Spell now?"

Kaiba glanced at Arrow before speaking to Obelisk who looked away from his intense study of the Titan in his hand. The god nodded and lowered Helios back to the green grass on the mountainside with the rest of the group. Kaiba nodded his head to him and Obelisk mirrored the movement before vanishing fading into the scenery.

Kaiba then held out his hand and the group watched in awe as the mountains shrank, losing their realistic texture for their painted counterparts. The land shrank until they only took up the space provided for them on a small card which flew into Kaiba's hand. The Regent quickly replaced the card in his holster with the rest of his Deck, adding his god card in there as well.

"I suggest we take care of business and meet at _Java Script_ in an hour's time," he said, taking the lead. "Mokuba, with me." He began walking away with Mokuba when a voice stopped him.

"Wait, Set."

Kaiba turned back to Helios. "Yes?"

"If I may," Helios stood, "could I accompany you?"

Kisara crooned and gave Kaiba her best pleading gaze. The Regent looked away and was met by Mokuba's equally pleading eyes. Trapped between both gazes, Kaiba sighed in defeat. "Fine, but put on something more appropriate. I refuse to be seen with someone wearing that. Besides," he added as he turned away, "aren't you supposed to be incognito or something?"

Kisara snorted, meeting Helios's eyes gratefully before returning to Kaiba's Deck. The other Shadow Monsters had already retreated to their respective summoners' Decks earlier.

"Kaiba," Yugi called before the Regent got too far. "How is Seth?"

Kaiba hesitated. "I'll tell you when I know the answer to that myself."

Yugi and Yami watched Kaiba leave with identical expressions of worry. They only looked away when they heard Arrow cry out and yank away his communicator. They could hear a male voice yelling over the electronic device and decided now was the perfect time to clear out and deal with things before meeting up at _Java Script_.


	54. Deities and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which deities exchange information and those left behind make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I'm dying from a caffeine headache. I'm suffering from a caffeine shortage. T_T It's also almost 1:45 a.m. and I've got a 9 a.m. tomorrow morning. Good news: It's the last day of classes.

Helios turned to where Eous stood still watching him and waiting for a command. The solar Titan waved the stallion over and brushed his hands down the sides of Eous's strong neck, combing through the fiery mane. "Thank you for taking me here, my friend," he whispered in Ancient Greek. "Run free. I'll call you if I need you."

Eous shook his head in dissatisfaction but obeyed all the same. Helios watched his closest friend gallop away, vanishing in a ray of sunlight. Then the Titan shifted his form slightly so he appeared in clothes more acceptable for the era. He now wore a white button down shirt and white lacks with white shoes. Satisfied with his appearance, he lifted his head and was startled to find Set and Mokuba walking steadily further away from him forcing Helios to run to catch up with them.

Set did not even glance back in the Titan's direction. He simply kept his right hand buried in his pocket while his left clasped Mokuba's smaller hand. They walked through the grass and pine straw to the walkway which looped through the park. They eventually passed a ring of men and women in blue and black uniforms whom Helios determined to be the authorities mentioned earlier.

Helios saw Set nod respectfully to them before moving on. One man, dressed differently from the rest, stepped forward. He man wore a black button up shirt, a black coat, and dark blue jeans with a badge clipped to his belt loop. The faintest hint of a shaved beard and mustache outlined his mouth and his eyes were dark and serious.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

Set paused and stared at the man with a measuring gaze. After a moment his shoulders relaxed a fraction. "The guilty party has been dealt with. If you want more information, I suggest you contact your vigilante. He was a great help." Set's sharp blue eyes glanced back over his shoulder in the direction they just came from. "On second thought," he said, "it looks like Arrow's coming here to talk to you in person. Be glad you have him on your side. He's a loyal ally."

The man nodded contemplatively. "I can't agree with his methods completely but... I'll give him this, he gets the job done." He held out his hand. "Detective Quentin Lance," he said. "Thanks for helping us."

Set eyed the hand before hesitantly removing his right hand from his pocket to grasp it. Mokuba gasped and the detective's eyes grew large. The man grabbed Set's hand and turned it palm up in surprise.

"What happened?" he demanded, staring at the burn marks covering Set's palm.

Set rolled his shoulders and drew his hand back, stuffing it into his pocket self-consciously. "Nothing that concerns you," he said. There was no edge to the voice but it was a clear dismissal of the subject nonetheless.

The detective nodded slowly. "I won't press then, but I highly suggest you get that looked at. The last thing you need is for it to get infected."

Set nodded and turned to leave, Mokuba hurrying along by his side still clinging to Set's uninjured hand. Helios hesitated before following after the Egyptian god and his sibling. He had seen the injury clearly but could not think of an instance when Set had favored that hand or had a chance to injure it in the first place. That meant he likely injured it before Helios arrived. But that still left the question of what had done the damage in the first place up in the air.

"Set," Helios called softly.

"Don't call me that," Set snapped. "Set died 5,000 years ago. I said that before."

Helios nodded. "Then what would you like me to call you?"

"My name, Kaiba Seto."

"Seto?" Helios asked.

Set shook his head negatively. "Kaiba."

"Kaiba then." The tension in Kaiba's shoulders eased. "How did you injure your hand?"

Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes flickered to Helios suspiciously. "Thanagaran technology. It's still in the field back there. The bird girl can deal with it."

"You mean the weird ankh thing?" Mokuba asked curiously.

Kaiba nodded. "It's made of a metal that repels magic."

"I saw..." Mokuba cringed and clung tighter to his brother's hand. "I saw you react when Shadow Thief forced your hand to touch it. You...you screamed. I couldn't hear anything but I could...I could see-"

Kaiba stopped walking, released Mokuba's hand, and knelt, gathering his brother in his arms and picking him up. Both of his hands supported Mokuba's weight as he held the younger Kaiba close and stood to continue walking out of the park to the parking lot. Mokuba locked his arms around his big brothers neck and buried his face in the black shirt and white trench coat, sniffling softly.

Helios watched the process with a kind of sad fascination. He remembered doing something similar with his youngest sister, Eos, before she had grown too big for him to continue. He recognized the close relationship the two brothers had and felt a surge of jealousy and loss and ultimately guilt flood his senses. Biting back against the emotions, he followed Kaiba quietly.

When they stepped onto the asphalt, two men ran to them from one of the cars parked in the corner of the parking lot. Helios instinctively tensed, ready for an attack, but calmed when he noticed Kaiba made no move to avoid the men. In fact, he deliberately changed his course to meet them.

One man was clearly older than the other, though not by much. He had close cut black hair with a streak of gray near his ears. The other man had light brown hair that had the slightest hint of curl and a van dyke beard framing his stern mouth and strong face. Both men wore sunglasses and dark suits and Kaiba apparently trusted them. They must be his bodyguards then, Helios guessed.

The black haired man spoke in rapid Japanese, guiding Kaiba to the black car door which the other man opened and helped them inside.

"He is wounded," Helios said, gaining both men's startled attention. Kaiba just tossed him a tired glare and continued to hold Mokuba close as he slid into the back compartment of the vehicle. Helios ignored the look and turned to the dark haired man. "His right hand is badly burnt. I suggest he be given medical attention as soon as possible."

"It's not that bad," Kaiba countered poking his head out of the car.

"Nii-sama!"

Kaiba blinked and stared back at Mokuba who was glaring up at him with frustrated eyes from his seat inside the vehicle. After a moment, Kaiba groaned. "Fine. It's bad, bu-"

"Kaiba-sama," the lighter haired man said. "There is a first aid box in the trunk. Let us handle it."

Helios made to follow Kaiba into the car when the dark haired man stopped him. "Do I know you?"

"It's alright, Roland," Kaiba said. "He's with me."

The man, Roland, nodded and stepped aside, allowing Helios to climb into the car and sit across from Kaiba and Mokuba still curled in his big brother's lap. It was only then that Helios noticed there was a lot of room in the cab.

Leather seats lined the sides of the vehicle. The front was a false wall and window that rolled up to give the passengers a semblance of privacy and separation from the driver. Lining that wall was a small television that was turned on to a local news station but muted with subtitles scrolling along the bottom of the screen. A partially concealed icebox held several cans of coke as well as a single bottle of wine.

Helios took all this in as he settled in his seat. The front driver's door opened and the lighter haired man stepped in and started the car. The door to the cabin opened once more and Roland climbed in, closing the door behind him. He knocked on the wall behind the driver's door and the driver began backing up.

Roland ignored Helios entirely, moving to sit beside Kaiba. He eyed his boss lifting an eyebrow significantly, waiting for the stubborn young man to show him the wounded hand. Kaiba hesitated for only a couple seconds before holding out his right hand palm out. Roland's eyes grew large before narrowing, examining to burns with a trained eye.

After a minute or so, he sat back and began picking through the first aid kit for cotton balls, peroxide, triple antibiotic, and bandages. He pulled out the brown bottle of peroxide and soaked a cotton ball with it. "This'll sting," was all the warning he gave before cleaning the burns.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed and his grip on Mokuba tightened. After a few seconds or so, Roland soaked another cotton ball and squeezed out its contents on the burn before rubbing it gently. Kaiba released his breath in a hiss as he leaned back with his eyes closed. He thanked the gods it was peroxide and not alcohol on his burns. Peroxide stung but alcohol burned like Ra's fire.

When Roland was finished, Kaiba relaxed, allowing his bodyguard and old friend to gently rub a glob of triple antibiotic on a cotton ball onto his burns before wrapping his hand thoroughly in a bandage. Kaiba was not exactly pleased with the outcome but he would have to deal with it until the burns healed. He knew from experience, courtesy of his previous incarnation, that wounds incurred by that particular type of metal took longer to heal than other kinds of wounds, normal and magical in nature.

"May I ask what happened?" Roland asked in soft Japanese.

Kaiba stopped himself before shrugging which would disturb Roland's work. "I touched something I shouldn't have," he said.

"More like the bad guy forced you to," Mokuba interrupted leaning back to stare at his big brother with an expression that mixed worry and frustration. He turned around to face Helios. "Can you heal him?" he asked.

Helios thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Unfortunately, no. I might be able to, but it would be best if I did not," he amended at Mokuba's startled expression. "I am of the Greek pantheon and thus my power is different from yours. I'm honestly not sure how you powers would react to my interference."

"You handled Ra-Horakhty's power alright," Mokuba argued.

Helios shook his head. "No, not really. Had I been mortal, the power would have killed me. We may both be solar deities but our power is too different. I could handle it for a short time, but not for an extended period." He lifted his golden eyes to the elder Kaiba who was listening with interest. "Just as you would likely be unable to handle my power or that of any deity from a foreign pantheon. It's one of the many reasons different pantheons keep their distance from one another."

Kaiba nodded thoughtfully, wincing every now and then when the binding pinched or pulled on the burns. It had to be his dominant hand that got burned, naturally. "Makes sense," he said. "But I'm not a deity."

Again Helios shook his head. "On the contrary," he said. "You are very much so."

Kaiba sat up straight, stunned. Even Roland paused in his workings to stare at Helios incredulously while Mokuba's mouth dropped open. After a moment, Kaiba sneered half sincerely. "Very funny."

"I don't find it funny at all," Helios countered seriously. "Why else do you think my pantheon fears you and yours as much as they do?"

Kaiba blinked. "Me and...mine?"

Helios tilted his head in confused affirmation. "The one called Atum as well as Isis and several others, yes."

Kaiba huffed an uneven laugh. "But only Obelisk, Ra, Osiris, and Ra-Horakhty are gods. We're just their human representatives."

"That may have been the case at one time, but it is no longer so," Helios replied firmly. "Deities come into being in several ways." He held up one finger. "They are born as such which is the most common, or," he lifted a second finger, "they are deified over time as humans revere and worship them which is the next common method, or," he held up a third finger, "the human is granted immortality and deified status by another god, or," he held up a forth finger, "a human takes on the persona of a god or goddess who did not previously exist and again either over time or by the kindness of another true god, they become a god themself. You and yours were deified over time."

Kaiba swallowed as he tried to wrap his head around the information. He was a god? How was that even conceivably possible? He was a human. He should know, he had almost died multiple times.

"That's not possible," he muttered in disbelief.

Helios sighed, seeing the denial for what it was, a desperate attempt for the mind to understand. He lowered his eyes. "I apologize," he said. "I thought you were already aware. I had no idea you did not know of your status as a deity."

"Who else?"

Helios blinked and lifted his eyes curiously. "Excuse me?"

Kaiba's blue eyes met the Titan's sternly. "Who else is a god?"

"From your group?" Helios asked. Kaiba nodded and Helios contemplated, choosing his words carefully. "That I saw and am personally aware of: you, the one who goes by Atum or its variation, Isis, Ra, Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra-Horakhty. There are others but I am unsure whom amongst your group is which god or goddess."

Kaiba's eyes grew large. "So the entire Shadow Court are deities?" he exclaimed.

Helios nodded slowly. "I believe so, yes. I know you and the others I mentioned by name are gods but the others I am not entirely certain. It is possible they are on the cusp of deification but it would fall to one of you who are already gods to transfer or grant deification to them as well."

Kaiba blinked and looked down into his little brother's equally stunned eyes and swallowed convulsively. "And Mokuba?"

"What about him?"

"Is he a god too?" Kaiba asked.

Helios nodded. "Most definitely. If not a god then the chosen vessel of one, specifically Ra-Horakhty."

"Ra-Horakhty," Kaiba murmured breathlessly. Mokuba shivered and pressed himself close to his big brother hugging him tightly. "What...comes with deification?" Kaiba asked softly.

Helios pressed his lips together. "It...depends honestly. In my case, I am immortal and invulnerable to any and all human methods of killing. However, I can be killed by another deity of any pantheon, although it would be harder for a foreign pantheon to kill me simply because our powers vary and thus our weaknesses vary as well." He tilted his head as he gazed at Kaiba and Mokuba thoughtfully. "As for you and Mokuba, I believe you are both immortal but not invulnerable. You can be killed by human methods but seeing as how you yourself were reborn from the last time you died, I would assume the same would happen if you were killed this round as well."

"So basically, unless we're killed we'll live forever," Kaiba said. Helios nodded. "Could we die of an illness?"

"Yes."

"And if we do die somehow, we'll be reborn or reincarnated at some later date?"

Helios nodded. "Yes. That's my belief from what I have observed."

"Will we age?" Kaiba pressed.

Helios hesitated. "I don't know."

"Can it be removed?"

Helios started. "Removed? You mean the deification?" Kaiba nodded tightly. "I...I do not believe so, no. I know another god from your own pantheon whose powers exceed yours would most likely be able to do it, but other than that I think it's permanent."

Kaiba glared and tried his best not to sulk. "Then what about the reincarnation part. Is that unusual?" Kaiba asked, his newly kindled interest overpowering his uncertainty and displeasure. Best to know and understand the problem well before dealing with it.

"No, not at all," Helios replied. "Several of the Norse gods are subject to such a method of deification as are several deities of the Chinese pantheon as well as the Japanese and many others." He shrugged. "It's just what happens sometimes."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Will we retain our memories from our previous lives?"

"Agan, I don't know," Helios said. "It generally varies from person to person. Sometimes a single deity will remember all of their previous lives then the next time they are reborn, they'll have no recollection of any of them whatsoever."

Kaiba squeezed Mokuba, pressing his little brother close. "I won't forget my brother," he said softly. "Never," he added in Japanese.

"Nii-sama," Mokuba all but purred earning him a soft, unsure smile from his big brother. Mokuba preened at his big brother's attempt. It still needed some work but it was certainly a huge leap from when Gozaboro was still alive.

Helios fell silent and contented himself with observing and thinking. The fact that Set, or Kaiba as he was now called, had been completely unaware of his godly status was strange as well as unnerving. It made Helios question what he knew of the so-called Shadow Court. Why would anyone who had become a deity want to withdraw from such an existence? It made Helios's mind spin.

* * *

Arrow winced as Diggle's voice continued to holler in his earpiece. He was holding it a good foot away from his ear and he could still hear his best friend yelling at him through the device. He sighed. If this was a foreshadowing of what he would get in person, Arrow could wait before talking to his friend face to face. Well, now that he thought about it, not really. They lived at the same place.

"I think you should say something," Yugi said, blushing in his effort to keep his giggling back. "Your friend sounds worried."

Arrow nodded in fond exasperation and moved to do as the King suggested. But he stopped after a moment and turned back to address the Justice League. "I think it would be bedt if only J'onn and Flash come to the meet," he said. "I don't want too many people there."

"I would like to be present," Wonder Woman said. "Helios is one of my gods and I have a few questions for him."

"Us too," Shayera said, placing a hand on John Stewart's shoulder. "And while I'm hesitant to say it," she added, glancing at the limping and obviously confused Carter Hall, "I think he should come as well."

"No," Arrow said sharply. "You, Lantern, and Wonder Woman are welcome." He glared at the former Shadow Thief. "He isn't."

"You heard Kaiba," Superman protested. "He was possessed."

"It doesn't matter," Arrow said. "It's still my city. I may forgive him but I can't forget what happened to my people so easily. I want him to keep his distance, at least for a while. That's another thing," he added, glaring at the ankh thing still sitting conspicuously in the middle of the field. "I want that gone permanently."

Batman nodded. "I understand. We'll take Hall to the Watchtower until we figure out what to do with him. Hawkgirl and Lantern can take care of Nth metal device."

"Thanks," Arrow said.

"Don't mention it."

"Also," he added as an afterthought, "civilian personas only if at all possible."

Shayera lifted an incredulous eyebrow. "I have wings," she said simply.

"We can take you," Yugi said. "If you'd like," he offered, turning to Arrow for permission, "Yami and I can go to _Java Script_ now and find a place to sit."

"There is a sitting area on the rooftop," J'onn said, drawing the group's attention. "It is half covered and seems to be slightly nicer than the other tables."

"Probably reservation only then," Arrow muttered. "I'll call and see if I can reserve the place. I'll bring Walter and Diggle with me when I come."

"Call us and we'll bring Hawkgirl," Yami said.

"I will join you," Shaadi said.

"Yes, and when I get _Harpie_ back," Mai said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I'll even give you a ride, stone face."

Shaadi gave the Sorceress his version of an annoyed glare which came off as more of a sullen glower. Jounouchi chuckled. "I go with Yug', so..." He shrugged. "I'll meet ya there."

"And you three?" Batman asked the quiet Dark Triad.

Bakura shrugged. "Whatever my Yadonoushi wants," he said.

"I need a nap first," Marik said, stretching. He winced when his back popped. "You think Kaiba will mind if I borrow his-"

"Yes!" everyone said.

Marik groaned. "Alright then," he said. "Who here's got a car I can borrow?"

"Why?" Flash asked suspiciously.

Marik just grinned.

The vigilante shook his head. "I don't want to know," he muttered to himself before darting off towards the trees. He wanted to have a brief word with Detective Quentin before heading home to change.

He followed Kaiba's trail and placed his communicator back in his ear. "Diggle, if you keep talking I can't answer any of your questions," he said.

Diggle fell silent. _"You better have a good explanation for this,"_ his friend warned.

Arrow grinned despite himself. "I can do you one better. The guy behind this is dead."

 _"You sure?"_ Diggle asked, impressed and a little worried.

"I watched it and participated. Trust me," Arrow said solemnly. "He's dead. There's literally nothing left of him."

Arrow could see his friend nod in his head. _"Alright then. Is that all?"_

"No," Arrow said. "We're meeting at _Java Script_ in an hour or so. The League's got questions and I get the feeling the Court needs to regroup."

 _"Are we taking sides?"_ Diggle asked shrewdly.

Arrow paused. Was he taking sides? He was the Starling City vigilante first and foremost. He had only joined the Justice League because they offered him resources and allies when he needed him. It also put him in a better perspective from the Law's point of view. The people of Starling City respected him but it took a while before the law enforcement did too. Now Arrow often worked with the law enforcement to help solve crimes. He could go places and do things they couldn't and he often let the Law be the ultimate judge for the villains he captured whether it was the law enforcement or the Justice League.

But now he was also a member of the Shadow Kingdom answering to and possibly even friends with the Regent. He instinctively reached for his Shadows, enjoying how they curled around him, eager to please. They were _his_ in a way nothing else could be. But what was he: a member of the Justice League or a Shadow user? Would he have to choose between the two?


	55. Rest Before Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which quick explanations are given, it may or may not be a date, Mokuba worries, and Kaiba asks a burning question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Today was the last day of school for the semester. YUSH! Now I just have a paper due Wednesday, an Italian Final this Friday 7-10 p.m., and a Geospatial Analysis Final next Monday then I'm FREE!
> 
> The next chapter is the meeting, I promise. I got sidetracked and the character demanded short scenes for themselves. Gotta love character developement. Meh... *shrugs* See y'all tomorrow, hopefully. When I'm not writing the paper that's due Wednesday. ^^; It's become like the Hunger Games as far as study rooms in the library and MLC (study building on campus) are concerned. I've honestly heard people are literally giving away study rooms to the group with the hiest bid. No joke. Finals is serious at UGA. *shudders*

"Detective Quentin," Arrow said in greeting.

The detective studied the vigilante carefully. "I heard you got the guy," he said.

Arrow nodded hesitantly. "In a manner speaking."

"He's dead, isn't he?" 

"Obliterated is more like," Arrow said, glancing over his shoulder back the way he came.

"You know," the detective said, "there _is_ such a thing as 'due process.'"

Arrow nodded. "I know," he said. "But in this case, he _was_ put on trial and sentenced, just not by a court you're familiar with."

"But a court you _are_ familiar with," Quentin countered. He watched the vigilante closely, noticing the way he shifted self-consciously.

"I'm becoming familiar with them, yes," Arrow confirmed.

Quentin nodded. "Will this court," he paused significantly at the word, "be causing trouble?"

"No," Arrow said firmly. "Not unless someone else acts first."

"You talk about them as if they're like the Justice League, over there," Quentin said. He noticed Arrow's subtle glance over his shoulder and nodded. "They are, aren't they? Okay, I'll bite. What are they like and do they have a name? Why haven't I heard of them before?"

"You have," Arrow countered. "You just don't realize it."

"I'll ask again, are they going to cause problems?"

The vigilante shook his head definitively. "No. Like I said, they only act when threatened or if someone steps out of line."

"Who?"

"One of their own," Arrow said. "They don't bother with anyone outside their own unless they have to."

Detective Quentin nodded thoughtfully, filing the information away for later contemplation. "So, other than that, I assume things're done here?" Arrow nodded and Quentin bit his lip. "You know, it's going to be difficult explaining to the press what the hell happened in there. You _do_ realize the spectacle you made."

Arrow groaned. "I'll let them handle it," he said, staring specifically at Batman and Superman. "They're good with the press, I hear."

Quentin snorted. "Was that an attempt at humor?"

Arrow shrugged. "Too much?"

Snorting, Quentin shook his head. "Go on, get out of here. I'll give you a five minute head start before I call everyone back."

"Thanks," Arrow said before disappearing into the park foliage. He waited until he was a safe distance away before contacting Diggle again. "Where are you?" he asked.

"In the car," came the reply. "I got you a change of clothes, just like we planned. Where to?"

Arrow grinned and headed for a small service parking lot where Diggle sat in the rumbling car. "Home," he said. "I'm getting Walter if he can come. He's already in on this. Might as well explain everything."

"What about Felicity?"

Arrow opened the car door and slid into the cab, glad the windows were tinted as he to work stripping and putting on every day clothes. "She deserves to know but I don't want the media to see us together and get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?" Diggle asked sarcastically, "You mean you two _aren't_ dating?" Oliver gave a tired glare at his best friend in the rear view mirror. Diggle just smiled. "Just ask. If she can't come, she can't come. End of story. If she can, good. Besides, if the media sees you and Felicity together, so what? Remember, you said you were bringing Walter too if you could. And I'm guessing Kaiba and the goth twins'll be there as well."

Oliver snorted. "Goth twins?" he asked incredulously.

Diggle shrugged. "It fits."

It did, which was probably why it was so amusing. "I'll ask, but if she can't come that's the end of it."

"And either way, I'll get the whole story of what happened back there?" Diggle asked seriously.

Forest green met dark brown in the rear view mirror seriously. "Yes. I promise."

Diggle nodded. "Alright then. By the way, don't you want to make reservations?"

The rich boy turned vigilante smiled as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

The moment they got back to the hotel room, Kaiba walked right up to the bed and collapsed on it, falling asleep almost immediately. He was exhausted, physically, mentally, and spiritually and needed to replenish at least a little bit of his energy reserves in order to deal with the rest of the day. He was definitely sleeping in tomorrow. No exceptions.

Mokuba watched his brother stagger over to the bed worriedly. He had seen Seto exhausted before but not from something as basic as a Judgment Game. Granted, that had been no ordinary Judgment Game. Nevertheless, the lifeless way Seto moved reminded the younger Kaiba of the many times Seto had lost his soul. Those were not memories Mokuba enjoyed reliving. He hurried after his big brother and climbed onto the bed next to him. He did not need to sleep, but he wanted to be close to Seto just in case.

The soft thump behind him drew Mokuba's attention. Helios stood awkwardly in the doorway looking unsure. The Titan shifted under Mokuba's gaze.

"I'll be in the common area if you need me," he said and walked out to sit in the chair by the window. The sunlight flooded the space where he was sitting, soothing him and replenishing his powers.

Mokuba turned to Roland and Fuguta who took up their usual places on either side of the bed. Mokuba smiled, comforted by the bodyguards' presence and curled up next to his brother. His smile grew when Seto tilted his head ever so slightly in his direction, aware of Mokuba's presence and offering comfort even in sleep. Dark gray eyes sparkled happily before closing for a quick nap. One of the Isono cousins would wake them when it was time to leave.

* * *

Kaiba opened his eyes to find himself standing in his soul room. After a quick look around, his blue eyes settled on the still sleeping form on the futon. He strode up to it and settled down on the futon next to Seth. A remembered breeze blew through the open window causing the small handmade wind chime to tinkle softly. Kaiba leaned back against the wall close to the pile of pillows in the corner and relaxed.

It was over. Well, mostly. His thoughts kept returning to Helios' words. He was a god. But did Helios mean Kaiba was a god when Set had been briefly fully reborn in his body during the Judgment Game? The time during which his soul has fused and he had literally become Set had been a confounding mesh of euphoria and terror. It felt absolutely amazing but at the same time it hurt. It burned like fire and froze like ice while filling him with a level of glory he had never experienced before. He had no idea whether he wanted to experience that again or not.

"You're worried," a soft voice that was and was not Kaiba's said.

Kaiba sighed through his nose letting his eyes close. "I had no idea," he said.

Seth breathed a laugh. "Even tired you have a sharp tongue. I suppose that is something you and I have in common."

"You're implying there's more to the list," Kaiba said.

Seth shrugged. "I suppose you could count our faces, perhaps the eyes-"

"The eyes are part of the face," Kaiba interrupted.

Seth snickered. "Really? I had no idea. Are you certain?"

Kaiba clicked his tongue. "Too formal."

Seth's smile softened. "Still?"

Kaiba opened his eyes and gazed down at his other half. Seth still looked awful but nowhere near as bad as he had the last time Kaiba had seen him. The color was beginning to return to Seth's cheeks and he looked healthier than before. His eyes were not as haunted either. They were warmer.

"Thank you, by the way," Seth said. "You did not have to do that."

Kaiba snorted. "As if I was going to let you die."

Seth's eyes dropped and he rolled his head on the pillow to look out the window into the remembered night sky. "You've kept it night outside since you brought me here," he said softly. Kaiba remained silent watching Seth's face in the moonlight, waiting for him to continue. "Why did you save me?" Seth asked. "You've made it abundantly clear that you only tolerate my presence because you have to. So why?"

Kaiba reached out, grasping Seth's chin and forcing the half soul to look at him. Seth's eyes were startled by the move but he said nothing, waiting for the answer to his question. Kaiba narrowed his eyes dangerously and spoke in a soft voice that brooked no argument. "Because you're mine and no one takes what's mine away from me without my permission. Not even you."

Seth's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "But...I was protecting you. If I had done nothing we both would have died," he said in confusion. "I am a Ba, and this is not my body but yours. In this case it is my job to prote-"

"Shut up," Kaiba hissed, clamping his hand over Seth's mouth effectively silencing him. "I'll say this one last time and hopefully it'll get through that thick head of yours."

He leaned down so he was very much in Seth's personal spaced, glaring hard into Seth's surprised eyes. But true to the character they both were now and had been in the past, Seth's eyes darkened in an answering challenge and he refused to shrink back from the glare or attempt to move away from the person invading his space. He met Kaiba's glare with one of his own which was still quite potent even given his weakened state. Kaiba smirked, impressed.

"You are mine," he said slowly and succinctly. He wanted to be as clear as possible. "Nothing and no one, not even you, are allowed to take that away from me. It's also not your job to protect me. I can protect myself. Is that clear?"

Seth lifted a sardonic eyebrow from behind Kaiba's silencing hand. Kaiba just smirked. "Nice try. I happen to know you can talk without your mouth."

 _/But that is tedious,/_ Seth replied through their shared mental link. _/We are already in your soul room. Why would we need to speak like this?/_

"Because I won't let you run that mouth of yours until you understand," Kaiba said sternly. "Now, do you?"

Seth nodded and waited patiently for Kaiba to remove his hand, freeing his mouth. "I do," he said allowed, eyes dimming. "Though not for long, I fear," he added. "My soul room is gone." He winced at the memory and the lost feeling that was tugging at him.

Kaiba sat up and leaned back against the wooden wall and crossed his arms and legs comfortably. "You can use mine," he said simply.

Seth blinked in surprise. "But it's yours," he said. "Only one soul can permanently inhabit a single soul room at a time."

"There would only be one soul," Kaiba countered, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall. "As you're so fond of reminding me, we're two halves of one soul. So essentially only one soul would be inhabiting this soul room."

Seth was stunned. He rolled over and forced himself up so his arms propped up his body and stared at Kaiba in shock. If Kaiba heard him move, he gave no indication of it. Seth shifted closer and placed a hand on Kaiba's knee causing sharp blue eyes to open and pin him with their gaze.

"Why?" Seth whispered. "Why are you doing this? You have done nothing but express your dislike for me since we were finally able to communicate directly. Why the sudden change?"

For several tense seconds, neither half soul broke the silence. Then Kaiba huffed. "Let's just say I got tired of arguing with you."

"I doubt that," Seth said with a snort. "We're too much alike. We both enjoy a good opponent to spar with both verbally and physically."

Kaiba smirked. "Fine." His face became serious. "Maybe the more important question here is why you took the entire Penalty Game on yourself."

Seth shook his head. "You would have died if I had done nothing. We _both_ would have died."

"And you thought your death alone was acceptable?" Kaiba demanded, fighting the slow burning fury.

"You had already made it abundantly clear you neither wanted nor needed me," Sether parried easily. "You are my Ka, however much you want to deny it. As your Ba, it is my duty to protect you."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed coldly. "Is that all?" he demanded.

Seth sat back on his folded legs in a visible withdrawal. "No," he whispered. "I care for you. You are my other half, how could I not?" He looked away to the open window once more. "You tried banishing me yourself but you were unable to do so. I thought I could, to borrow the phrase, kill two birds with one stone. By taking the Penalty Game entirely on myself, I could save your life and you would be rid of me."

Kaiba fumed. He snatched Seth's chin and yanked the half soul close, nearly causing Seth to loose his balance and tumble to the mattress. Unearthly blue eyes met their counterparts in equal parts shock and confusion. It only served to stoke Kaiba's fury.

"You bastard," Kaiba hissed causing Seth to swallow under the weight of the furious gaze. "I promised to give you a day as my Ba and you try to abandon your post before the day is up?" Seth's eyes clouded in confusion which just made Kaiba more frustrated. He tightened his grip on Seth's chin earning him a wince. "Did the words I said earlier mean nothing to you? You are _mine_." Seth's eyes grew round. "I don't let what's mine out of my possession, ever. Nothing and no one is an exception to that rule, not even you."

Seth blinked in shock. Not knowing how to reply, he simply nodded, wilting when Kaiba's glare hardened before the vice grip on his chin left. Sitting up, Seth rubbed his aching jaw and stared at Kaiba in renewed interest. Kaiba met his gaze evenly before snorting and closing his eyes to rest against the wall. Seth sighed in frustration as his lips fought the urge to twitch up in a sardonic smile.

"So," he said. "I hear there will be a meeting soon," he said. Kaiba did not deign to respond so Seth continued. "If you do not mind, I would like the be present."

"How?" Kaiba asked.

"The same way the Pharaoh does," Seth replied earning him a startled look.

"You can do that?" Kaiba demanded, intrigued.

Seth shrugged. "I have never tried to do so outside of our minds, the Court, or the Shadow Realm before but it will be worth a try at least." He slid back down on the futon, propping himself up on his forearms and kicking his feet up casually. "It will take energy and it will not last very long, but I believe I can do it. So long as you will allow it, that is," he added, glancing hopefully up at Kaiba through his bangs.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and made an annoyed sound. "You really need to work on not speaking so formally. It's annoying."

Seth smirked. "Is that a yes?"

"Is that sarcasm?"

"You tell me," Seth said, grinning unrepentantly.

Kaiba's lips twitched up in a dark grin. "Fine. But don't tire yourself out," he said. "The last thing I need is you falling asleep on me."

Seth bowed his head to hide his humor. "Very well."

Kaiba groaned. "Stop being so formal."

Seth snickered. "Impossible. Besides, even if it was possible," he lifted his eyes playfully, "I enjoy annoying you too much to stop."

Kaiba twitched, casting a half-hearted glare at the Ba. "Idiot," he mumbled.


	56. Problem Solving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which another group meeting takes place, Seth makes his first appearance in the physical world, Mai likes leashes, and the big problem is the mass media. Typical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Long chapter as promised. Also, regarding Seth's comment on the clothes he wore back in Egypt... I suggest y'all go read up on it. It's pretty interesting. It wasn't uncommon for women to walk around in just a sheer dress with everthing exposed and the same goes for men. Fancy shmancy.
> 
> But here's the kicker: even though the Egyptians were familiar with the naked body an saw it on a daily basis, they were apparently shy about sex. Oftentimes, when sex is talked about, it's through flowery speech like "he had his way with" or "they unified that night" or stuff like that. So that's why Seth may be alright talking about the body, he's completely thrown off by the actual act itself.
> 
>  **Shout-out** to my Lobster Mate who reviewed this chapter on FF.Net ordering me to stop writing *cough* procrastinating *cough* and do my hw and write the papr that's due tomorrow which I haven't started on. ^^

The two half souls relaxed in companionable silence in their soul room. Kaiba's soul manifestation was just beginning to drift off when he was abruptly shaken awake. Annoyed, he opened his eyes and saw Roland standing above him. Confused, he looked around trying to make sense of everything.

"I'm sorry Kaiba-sama, but you have five minutes before your meeting," the man said.

Meeting? Kaiba blinked a couple times incomprehensibly before the events of the past day came flooding back to him bringing with them bone deep exhaustion. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes groggily as he sat up. One hour had not been anywhere near long enough. He needed to sleep not nap. It also felt like he had been woken in the middle of a sleep cycle so his body felt heavy and achy and his mind was still fogged with sleep.

He felt Seth send him comfort and support through their link and forced himself to get up. Mokuba was already up and standing in the common area talking with Helios. That brought up another matter that would need to be dealt with. Helios was a Greek and a refugee under Kaiba's and by extension the Shadow Court's protection. Something told the Regent he would have many more misadventures to deal with before too long. Hurrah hurrah.

Stifling a yawn, Kaiba walked up to the two people with Roland and Fuguta at his heels.

"Hold on," he said, taking a hold of Helios's shoulder. Mokuba grabbed a hold of Kaiba's waist and Fuguta and Roland placed their hands on Kaiba's shoulders.

When he was sure everyone was in place, he drew his Shadows to him, reveling in their ecstasy. They were eager to please and swirled around him. He released his consciousness to flow with the Shadows out into the city. He remembered where _Java Script_ was and mostly how to get there. He reached out with his tendrils of Shadow until he found the small cafè. His Shadows slithered up the walls to the rooftop level and observed their surroundings.

The layout and decoration was very casual chic. Kaiba and his Shadows saw Oliver sitting in the built-in sectionals that along the low walls of roof in two corners of the roof, one outside and one under the fabric canopy. Every few cushions, a built-in wicker table with a glass top was installed giving the patrons a place to put their coffee cups. Plugs were evenly spaced in the wall beneath the cushions for computers and Kaiba guessed there was wifi available as well. A couple wooden bench swings were set up along the short wall outside. Several two and three person tables dotted the uncovered rooftop patio as well. Overall, it was just the type of place Kaiba would enjoy doing his work at. Quiet and relaxing with endless coffee, plugs, and wifi.

Oliver was sitting with Walter on his left and Diggle on his other side. Yami and Yugi were coming up the stairs from the cafè below with trays of coffee which they set on one of the coffee tables. Jounouchi was swinging on one of the bench swings outside next to Mai. If the boy's puppy love had not been obvious to Kaiba before, which it had been, it certainly was now. Shaadi, calm and unflappable as ever, was satisfied with sitting on the low wall outside and watching the cars go by. Ryou was sitting with Marik in one of the two person tables outside as well.

As for the Justice League, they were scattered around the rooftop. Wonder Woman looked nice in slacks stuffed into a pair of leather boots and a nice short sleeved shirt. Flash, still in uniform, was standing just under the artsy waterproof fabric canopy speaking to somone Kaiba was fairly certain was a shapeshifted J'onn. Hawkgirl had settled on one of the scattered ottomans so as to not cramp her wings and was picking at the feathers in the mask in her lap. Green Lantern, also still in uniform, sat beside her looking equal parts self-conscious and uncomfortable.

Kaiba felt Yugi and Yami brush his Shadows in greeting and he responded in kind before sneaking a quick flick at Oliver's Shadows. He felt his Shadows squirm in amusement when the vigilante twitched in surprise before hestantly reaching out with his own Shadows to return the greetings. Taking that as a welcome, Kaiba settled in the middle of the rooftop and pulled his body as well as the others with him to the location. When the Shadows cleared, he let go of Helios and strolled up to the empty row of cushions on the short side of the wall so he could see the steps leading up to the roof from below nestled in the opposite corner as well as the entire rooftop.

Mokuba followed him, pausing only long enough to grab two mugs of coffee and fixing them like he and Kaiba preferred. When he came back, he handed his big brother the cup with straight black coffee and took a sip of his own before placing it on the wicker table. Then he climbed up and settled in the cushion immediately to Kaiba's right. Kaiba's blue eyes followed the boy's progress, crossing his legs comfortably when his brother joined him.

Fuguta and Roland, used to this method of travel, took a moment to survey the layout before positioning themselves in strategic locations. Fuguta moved to stand by the stairwell leading to the rooftop while Roland stood casually close to the Kaiba brothers.

Helios stood awkwardly in the middle of the patio for a moment gathering his bearings. The trip here had been...intense. It felt like falling into a dark pit that was filled with something Helios could only assume was the essence behind the Egyptian gods' powers. It had been so entirely foreign and disconcerting his powers had almost rebelled against the endless darkness. Helios had no desire to repeat that venture ever again if at all possible.

He grabbed one of the wrought iron chairs from a table outside and pulled it closer to the group so he could hear but still be in the sunlight. He noticed the others who had been sitting outside slowly coming over to join them too, pulling their own chairs and ottomans up.

"Took yer time gettin' 'ere Regent," Jounouchi chided.

"I was trying to sleep," Kaiba answered curtly. He glanced at Flash and Green Lantern significantly. "Am I missing something?"

"They don't want to jeopardize their civilian identities," Oliver answered for them. "That's why they're still suited up."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, glancing at Walter before nodding. "Understood. I don't suppose introductions are necessary?"

Walter shifted. "I know who most of you are, but not everyone." He straightened his jacket self-consciously. "I'm Walter Steele."

Jounouchi smiled. "Jounouchi," he said proudly. "But you can call me Knight if you want."

Kaiba groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Marik snickered. "Well, if we're doing it like that, then I'm the Priest."

"I'm the Scribe," Ryou said, waving shyly. "He's the Thief."

"I'm sorry, who the thief?" Walter asked, seeing no one next to Ryou.

"That would be me," a voice behind him said. Walter whirled around to see an identical white haired boy sitting casually on the low wall behind the cushions and examining the contents of what he recognized to be his wallet. "So you're a businessman, are you? Should've guessed from the way you dress. But then again, I'm so used to that one over there," he nodded to Kaiba, "wearing whatever the hell he wants-"

"Watch your language, young man," Walter snapped startling Bakura.

After a moment, the Thief grinned. "Oh, I think I like this one." He handed the wallet back and hopped off the wall, strutting back over the where Marik and Ryou sat. "As my Yadonoushi said, I'm the Thief." He bowed in mock elegance. "At your service."

"Bakura, behave yourself," Yami said. "Please?"

"The Pharaoh said 'please,' 'Kura," Marik chimed. "I'd call that a victory. Now sit your butt down and behave."

"You've met my Sorceress," Kaiba said before things could devolve again, waving a hand to Mai who grinned and winked.

"Good to see you again," she said.

"A pleasure," Walter said, placing his wallet back in his pocket after checking to be sure all of its contents were still where they belonged and sitting down.

"That's my Advisor," Kaiba continued, gesturing to Shaadi who nodded respectfully, choosing to remain silent.

"I think we've covered everyone except Helios over there," Mai said.

Helios folded his hands in his lap politely. "As Mai said, my name is Helios," he said simply. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Are you a part of the Shadow Court as well?" Walter asked.

Helios shook his head. "No, I'm not. I...long story short, they are giving me asylum."

"Asylum from what?"

The Titan glanced at Kaiba who answered in his stead. "A mutual enemy. I'm keeping an eye on him so that's why he's here."

"Alright," Walter said, clasping his hands on his crossed legs. "Explain away."

Kaiba, Yugi, and Yami exchanged glances before Yugi shrugged. "Basically," the young King began, "we, with the help of the Justice League and the vigilante, tracked down the culprit behind the killings here and dealt with him."

"You killed him, you mean," Green Lantern said, glaring at the King.

"Killed him?" Walter gasped. He stared at the nineteen-year-old boy in surprise. "You killed a man?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Kaiba said when Yugi shrank back self-consciously under Walter's accusing stare. The man focused his attention on Kaiba who met it evenly. "Technically, _we_ did not do the actual killing, the Penalty Game did. And before you ask, no, _we_ did not cast the Penalty Game. Our gods did. The Traitor's crimes were widespread and significant enough to warrant the gods themselves dealing with him. We simply allowed it to happen."

"Actually," Oliver said hesitantly. "It was my arrow that ended him."

But Kaiba was already shaking his head. "No. Your arrow was a mercy I deemed to grant. If that bothers you, then I will take full responsibility."

Oliver leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs and clasping his hands. "It does bother me," he said slowly. "But I accept the responsibility." His eyes were hard in his serious face. "This is _my_ city and it's my job to protect it. I'll do whatever it takes to do that."

Kaiba nodded, a subtle smile on his face. "That said," he turned his gaze back to Walter, "do you, or any of you," he flicked his eyes across the crowd, "have any questions? Because we have questions for you."

It was Shayera who spoke first. "I do. How is Seth?"

Kaiba clenched his jaw and dropped his eyes thoughtfully for a moment as if in thought. _/Are you sure you can handle this?/_ he asked.

He felt Seth stir in his mind. _/I believe I can, yes,/_ Seth replied. _/I'm still tired but I think as long as I don't waste too much energy talking or moving, I should be able to last the whole time./_

"I'm sorry, who's Seth?" Walter asked.

"That would be me," a new voice that was almost indistinguishable from Kaiba's said softly. Walter turned towards it and blinked when there was suddenly someone there where there previously had not been. Stunned, the businessman looked around to patio and felt better when he noticed everyone but Kaiba seemed just as surprised as he was.

The person in question was nearly identical to Kaiba in appearance but his eyes were an ethereal shade of blue and more almond in shape. His hair was long and only a shade or so lighter than his rich, bronze skin. Instead of the usual three braid style Seth preferred, this time his hair hung loose and free over his shoulder and down his back. He was sprawled on his right side across the cushion on Kaiba's left and resting his head on Kaiba's crossed legs. His arms were folded under his chin supporting his head so he could watch the group from an easy vantage point.

Kaiba, for his part, was not only unsurprised by Seth's appearance, but was perfectly calm and accepting of it. He even went so far as to place one hand possessively on Seth's shoulder.

"Seth?" Yugi asked softly, standing and walking over to Kaiba and Seth.

Seth lifted his eyes and smiled. "My King," he said softly.

"Don't make him talk much," Kaiba said. "He's not strong enough yet to manage that and hold this form for long."

Yugi nodded sagely. "I bet. I remember it took Yami several months to manage it," he said smiling back at the Pharaoh who blushed and sulked.

"It wouldn't have taken me so long if you hadn't been so stressed," he said.

Yugi shook his head. "Well, maybe you should learn not to try new things during my Finals week."

Kaiba snorted and Seth gave a cheeky grin. Mai, unable to contain herself any longer, jumped up from her place next to Jounouchi, skipped over to her Regent, and enveloped Seth in a tight hug, cooing happily. "Aw, you're cuter here than in the Shadow Realm," she chirped. "Just wait until I tell Ishizu! She'll be over the moon."

Seth's eyes bulged in shock at the sudden rush of sensation, real sensation, and began shaking. After 5,000 years of only remembering the feel of things or growing used to how things felt using the Shadows or through Kaiba's body, the sudden intense tingling was bordering on pain.

Kaiba shivered as he felt every place Mai touched Seth on his own skin as if she were touching _him_ and not Seth as the backwash of sensation flooded into him. It was weird and unnerving and he wanted it to stop. He snatched Seth back from his Sorceress and clamped his Ba close to his chest glaring at Mai furiously.

Mai stared at the two in surprise. "That was rude," she huffed.

Seth was gasping and shaking subtly, his mind and Shadow-based physical form still trying to process what had just happened through his overloaded nerves. _/Calm down,/_ came Kaiba's voice in his head. _/You're panicking./_

 _/What **was** that?!/_ Seth exclaimed.

"Mai!" Yugi cried, leaping up and pulling the confused Sorceress back. "He's too new to this," he explained gently. "Yami was the same way for the first few months or so. He could only stand me touching him until he got over it. Don't initiate contact until he gives you permission." He smiled at Kaiba and a shivering Seth. "Don't worry. He's just overloaded, that's all." He scratched his head with an awkward smile. "It's kind of like when you come inside after being out in the cold for a long time without gloves. Everything tingles and burns for about an hour or so before going back to normal."

Mai blushed and waved at Seth frantically. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know. My bad." She calmed and offered him a friendly smile. "Didn't mean to scare you, sweetheart."

"He's _not_ your sweetheart!" Kaiba snapped.

Mai blinked, then a sly smile formed on her face. "Oh, jealous are we?"

Kaiba held Seth tighter and glared, snarling viciously. Mai just cackled and strolled off back to her spot beside Jounouchi who was caught between laughing and asking loads of questions. Shaadi's eyes were large but he remained silent and still, storing away his questions for a later time.

 _/Are you alright now?/_ Kaiba asked in concern, eyes never wavering from their glare.

Seth shifted his Kaiba's hold. _/I...yes,/_ he said. _/I am. Just...don't let that happen again./_

 _/After what that felt like? Don't even dream of it,/_ Kaiba said firmly.

Seth blinked as Kaiba's hold on him eased and he settled back in his sprawled position again. _/You felt it too?/_ he asked curiously.

 _/Not like you did, but yes,/_ Kaiba replied. Seth felt his Ka's discomfort at the memory and offered him a soothing brush of thought in return. Kaiba deliberately looked away to cover his uncertainty. _/It felt like she was touching me,/_ he said.

Seth blinked in surprise before shooting Kaiba a sly grin. _/Did it indeed?/_ he teased.

Kaiba glared. _/Don't even think about./_ To Kaiba discomfiture, Seth merely snickered.

"Lord of Storms."

Seth's laughter died away instantly and he turned his head to where Green Lantern was half-standing in surprise and Hawkgirl had spread her ruffled wings in recognition. His eyes cooled. "Half of him, yes," he said.

"You're the other half of Kaiba's soul then," Lantern said.

Seth nodded. "I am."

Walter shook his head and dropped it into his hands. "Oh boy."

Oliver smiled sympathetically at his stepfather-to-be and patted his back in a show of support. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm still getting used it too."

"But how is that even..." Walter trailed off and shook his head. "I mean I remember you explaining it before but actually seeing it..."

"I'll explain later," Oliver said. "Promise."

"So it wasn't you controling the Judgment Game?" J'onn said.

Seth shook his head. "It was and was not. My soul and Kaiba's had temporarily become one."

"What he means," Kaiba interrupted, "is that our half souls united and during that time, we were Set; the same Set who existed 5,000 years ago."

"So the power that called down the storm was yours?" Wonder Woman asked.

Kaiba and Seth glanced at Helios before responding. "Yes," he said slowly, "but it was stronger than it was in the past."

"Why's that?" Arrow asked.

"Power grows over time," Seth replied vaguely.

"So, can I ask," Flash said awkwardly. "Why are you wearing that?"

Seth blinked and looked down at himself curiously. He was wearing a simple, unadorned cream tunic that was unusually long, reaching down to his ankles. A slit went up either side of the fabric along the seams, stopping just before his mid thigh. Gold bands encircled his forearms and ankles and simple ankh earrings dangled from his ears. He was also barefoot.

He lifted his eyes with an ironic smile and said, "Because it's more suited to the weather here and is close enough to what I used to wear to still be somewhat familiar to me."

"Why don't you wear what you used to?" Diggle asked curiously.

Seth's grin became sly and poisonous as a viper. "Because your laws of indecency forbid it."

Kaiba snorted, as did Yami and Yugi. Shaadi just closed his eyes and shook his head. Seth settled back on Kaiba's lap, his eyes flickering to Mokuba who was staring at him with open interest. He could feel his Ka tensing in both his mind and through his touch, worried about what Mokuba would think.

"Hello, Mokuba," he said softly in Japanese. "It's good to finally meet you. You're all Seto thinks about."

Mokuba blushed and fidgeted, all the while smiling happily. He waved shyly. "It's nice to meet you too. Does..." He glanced up at his big brother curiously before returning to Seth's gaze. "Does this mean you're my brother too?"

Seth blinked and smiled fondly. "If you want me to be," he said.

Mokuba smiled then lifted a finger and waved it in a mock scolding manner at Seth. "Then make sure to keep Nii-sama out of trouble. He can be too hard headed sometimes."

"Oi!" Kaiba cried, staring at Mokuba in offense. Mokuba just snickered as did Seth.

Seth raised his pinky finger as he had often seen the two brothers do and said simply, "Promise?"

Mokuba beamed and hooked his own pinky with Seth's. "Promise."

Both giggled while Kaiba groaned. "Great, now there're two of them."

Marik chortled. "Oh don't worry," he said in perfect English. "It's not that bad," he said, looping his arms significantly around Ryou's and Bakura's necks. The Thief grinned and the Scribe blushed around his smile.

"Osiris take this mess," Shaadi muttered.

"No one asked you, stone face," Marik chirped, using the nickname Mai had given Shaadi. Shaadi jerked and aimed an aloof glare at the Priest who grinned unrepentantly. Frustrated, the Advisor tucked his arms in his sleeves in what was most definitely not a sulk.

"Our turn," Kaiba said, trying to steer the conversation back to safer topics. "How will you handle the media after all this?"

J'onn straightened. "We wanted to ask you before we released an official statement," he said. "I am,as of now, still learning the ways of your mass media. But I believe you wish to avoid publicity, correct?"

Kaiba nodded. "If at all possible, yes. The longer you can keep our names, businesses, and affiliates out of it, the better. We are the _Shadow_ Court for a reason. We operate in and with the Shadows. Besides," he added with a shrug, placing a hand subconsciously on Seth's head, "Yugi, Yami, and I already have to deal with enough publicity as it is. I like having time to myself, what little there is of it. I also have Mokuba to worry about. I want him out of the public eye."

"That brings to mind," Oliver added, "the news still has a few videos of you and me from when Shadow Thief first made his appearance."

Kaiba nodded thoughtfully, beginning to scratch Seth's head absently. Seth's eyes slowly began drooping as he sank into a comfortable trance. "Noa is brilliant," Kaiba said carefully, "but he's not omniscient or omnipresent. He can only deal with what he knows. There could very well be more videos of that incident, including some of me fighting Shadow Thief for all we know. But Noa can't deal with them unless he's made aware of their presence."

"You mean they'd have to be uploaded to the Internet," Flash said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yes, but even if something is loaded onto the Internet," Ryou said, "you may never know it's there unless you accidentally or deliberately stumble on it or it goes viral."

"If I may," Walter said, drawing the group's attention to himself. "This is just a suggestion, but considering your involvement so far, perhaps it would be best if you told the truth. Not the whole truth," he said quickly, cutting off the half formed objections. "But just enough of the truth to hold water against cross-examination."

Kaiba leaned forward in interest. "I'm listening."

"No shit Sherlock," Jounouchi muttered under his breath.

He squawked in indignation when a Shadow smacked his head and glared at Kaiba who refused to acknowledge him in any way. Oliver snorted, quickly covering his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. He had seen Kaiba's infinitesimal smirk before it had been hastily covered up.

Walter ignored the outburst and continued speaking. "They have a video of your involvement, so don't deny you were involved. They may have a video of you fighting back; again, don't deny it. I've done some research of my own and have learned a little bit about this Duel Monsters game. It's popular, I understand."

"Very," Yami said, intensely focused on the conversation. "Tournaments happen all the time, both official and unofficial."

Walter nodded. "Then if anyone asks why these," he waved his hand as he tried to find the correct words, "monsters, or whatever they are, are on video, tell them you were using your holographic technology."

Kaiba's furrowed his brows in thought. "That could work," he admitted. "But there's a flaw in your argument. I don't currently have or know of any technology that is small enough to hide on my person and still cast holograms." He had the decency to blush faintly. "I also wasn't wearing my Duel Disk at the time."

Walter waved that aside. "You're famous in the technology industry. Who's to say you don't have a prototype currently in the works?"

Kaiba's eyebrows lifted as his lips pulled back in a grin. "An interesting idea."

"And since you're already officially here to promote your latest virtual reality game," Walter finished, "why not give the public a tidbit of something new? Don't show your full hand, just give them something to think about, like a teaser for an upcoming movie."

Kaiba leaned back on the cushion, nodding quietly to himself. "I'll consider it," he admitted. "But I won't bring it up. I'll only mention it if they do."

"I agree," Walter said. "Sometimes, it's imperative to be transparent with the public, but other times it's best to let the public and the media do the digging for you."

Seth shifted, settling his head to a more comfortable position and Kaiba waited before replacing his hand on his other half's shoulder. He could feel Seth's desire to move into the sun where it was warmer, but Kaiba was loath to let him go off alone, even if he would stay within sight. He could also feel the way Seth was paying close attention to the conversation around him, even if he did not look it.

"What about everything that happened today?" Wonder Woman asked.

"The Justice League took care of the problem and you get a happy ending," Yami said with a cheeky grin. "Isn't that the typical way of things?"

"I think," Helios said, speaking for the first time in a while, "the Shadow Court should be mentioned."

"Are you insane?!" Bakura snapped.

"Hear me out," Helios said sternly, focusing his sun gold eyes on the Thief. "I think the Shadow Court should mentioned, though perhaps not by name. Eventually, your Court will come to light; everything does given enough time. If hints of your existence and the fact you are not a force of evil has been ingrained deeply enough for long enough, then it is possible your acceptance into society will be easier."

"Yes," J'onn said.

"GAH!" Jounouchi shouted, jumping up from his seat and hiding behind Yugi. "What the fuckin' hell is wrong with you?!"

"Language, Joey!" Walter snapped.

Jounouchi pointed at J'onn accusingly. "But he scared the living shi-"

"Joey," Walter warned.

The Knight shrank under the scolding. "He started it," he mumbled, joining Yugi and Yami on their ottoman. Yugi laughed and patted his friend's back fondly. Yami threw his head back and laughed and even Kaiba smirked.

"So the puppy can be trained," Kaiba's voice said with a sneer. "Who knew?"

"Take that back Kai- wha?" Jounouchi paused in his rant to see Kaiba's lips pressed firmly together in an extreme effort to hold back laughter. It was Seth who met his eyes directly with a dark grin. "Dude," Jounouchi said. "Now I gotta deal wi' both o' you?"

Seth just smiled and rested his chin on his arms while Kaiba placed a hand over his mouth for a moment before regaining control of himself enough to remove it. "I suggest a collar," Seth said. "And perhaps a leash for good measure."

"Don't forget the little tags," Mai added with a teasing grin. "I love those. So much fun to play with and they jingle."

Jounouchi whirled around to the Sorceress in dismay. "Mai," he whined. "Not you too."

Mai merely waved away Jounouchi's words. "Oh, relax, Joey. We're just teasing," she said. "Well, they're teasing," she corrected. "I was being somewhat serious."

Kaiba pinched his nose while Seth blushed and sat up in shock. Jounouchi's face turned a shade of red that would have put an apple to shame and had to sit down and bury his head in his hands.

"I'll never win," the blonde moaned.

"Um," a very young voice spoke up curiously. "Why would he need a leash and a collar?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing Mokuba!" both Kaiba and Seth exclaimed simultaneously. Yugi and Ryou glanced at each other with crimson blushes on their faces while Marik and Bakura laughed hysterically. Mai examined her fingernails casually without a hint of a blush on her face.

"What?" she asked. "I'm into that."

"Mai," Shaadi said softly, his hand muffling his words as it covered the lower half of his blushing face. "Please don't encourage them."

Wonder Woman was astonished at these people's behavior. One glance at Helios and her fellow Justice League and she knew she was not alone. Even J'onn's currently dark skin was darker with the faintest hint of a blush. Walter at least was handling the situation fairly well. The man had no blush on his face, had crossed his arms, and was giving the entire group a stern glare any parent would be proud of. Surprisingly, it was working too. The Courtiers were calming down, if slowly with the occasional compulsive snicker.

"Honestly," Walter said in exasperation. "Where are your manners? Didn't your parents teach you to behave yourselves and respect your elders?"

That sobered everyone up. It was Shaadi who broke the tense silence first. "I do not remember my parents," he said simply.

"I vaguely remember my dad," Yugi said. "But he died when I was young and my mom works a lot, so I live with my Grandpa."

"My mother and sister died in a car crash," Ryou said. "My father is...ah, absent."

"Don't look at me," Marik said. "My mother committed suicide and I killed my father when he wouldn't stop abusing me."

Bakura shrugged. "Raped and murdered 5,000 years ago."

"Died in childbirth and on the battlefield," Yami said. "Also 5,000 years ago."

"Car crash," Mokuba said. "Then our adopted father fell out of a window." It was a credit to Kaiba that he made no move to correct his little brother.

"Burned to death and possession by a god, before I killed him," Seth said softly.

"Mine are alive," Jounouchi said after a moment. "I love 'em both and they love me, it's just..." He shrugged. "It's hard. They're separated and my mom works two jobs back in Japan and my Dad's constantly at sea. He's in the U.S. Navy."

"My parents are also alive," Mai said. "They love me, but they aren't exactly proud of me for dropping out of college." Her eyes grew sad. "I kind of want to go back and graduate but," she shrugged. "I don't have the money or resources to do so. Besides," she waved away her melancholy nonchalantly, "I'm a Sorceress now. No college graduate I know of can claim that."

" _We_ are each other's family," Yugi said. "We keep watch over each other, we're there when we need each other, and we protect one another. The things we've gone through... They brought us together."

"Yes," Yami said. "When you've seen as much as we have, it creates bonds that aren't easily broken. Besides, it's better to fight with friends at your back."

"It's also more efficient," Kaiba said. "The last thing we need is a stranger backing us up. How am I supposed to know if I'm going to get the backup I need or a knife in my back if I can't trust the person I'm with?"

"Wise words," J'onn said.

Kaiba hummed noncommittally and wrapped his arm around Mokuba's shoulders. "Experience speaks louder than words," he said grimly.

"Agreed," Shaadi said. "On that note, however, I would like to ask your permission to return to Egypt."

Kaiba looked up to his Advisor curiously. "When?"

"Now, if it would be permissible."

Kaiba considered for a moment before nodding. "Give Ishizu my regards. And tell her I'll be holding Court tonight."

"So soon?" Mai asked.

Kaiba nodded. "I want everyone there," he said turning to Yami and Yugi. "Everyone."

Yugi sat up. "Is something the matter?"

The Regent glanced at Helios before switching to hieratic. "I've learned something that should not be discussed here."

Yami nodded seriously. "Should this be formal or informal?"

"Formal," Seth said in Kaiba's place. "This is serious. We want to ask the gods about it."

Yami sat upright. "That serious?" Seth and Kaiba nodded. "I see." Crimson eyes darkened. "We'll be there."

"Hey," Jounouchi said. "Wanna fill me in?"

"Later, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi said.

"If that's all," Seth said in English, sitting up, "then I'm going to sit in the sun for a bit before retiring."

"I'll join you," Oliver said, standing.

Seth smirked. "Yes, I assumed you would."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and stood as well. "Then stop talking and move your asses," he said, walking out to the sunlight area.


	57. Understanding Inter-Realm Connectivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which discussions of sides and the truth behind the Egyptian pantheon begin to become clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Another slightly long chapter. I wanna go to bed so here's the chapter and goodnight.

Kaiba watched Seth closely, aware of how tired his other half was. But there was one thing he knew: if Seth was anything like him at all, then his other half would not vanish unless he was sure he would not appear weak. He knew Seth could handle stressful things fairly well. The Shadow Games both Kaiba and subsequently Seth had been subjected to over the past couple days were proof enough of that. Kaiba paused as the last thought fully registered in his mind.

Had it really only been a couple of days since this whole thing started? He ran a hand over his face, stuffing the other bandaged hand in his pocket. He should never think about things too hard, it would only bring on another headache.

_/Seto?/_

Kaiba looked up at Seth's mental call and saw his other half gazing at him worriedly. Kaiba just shook his head and stuffed both hands in his pockets. Instead, he turned when a hand rested on his shoulder and saw Shaadi standing behind him.

"What is it?" he asked in Japanese.

"I wished to speak to you and Seth before I leave if you will allow it," the Egyptian said.

Kaiba glanced at Seth who was leaning on a wrought iron table and trying not to look like he was catching his breath. Seth saw the questioning look and nodded. Kaiba shrugged and waved Shaadi off. The Adviser nodded his thanks and moved to stand between Seth and his Regent.

For a moment he said nothing, simply stared at Seth curiously. Then he dropped his eyes and stuffed his arms into his sleeves. "I am glad you are well," he said softly.

Seth nodded. "As am I. But I believe that is not what you wished to say."

Shaadi shook his head. "No, it is not. I...I wish your advice."

"Advice for the Adviser?" Seth teased gently. "I shall do my best."

A faint blush dusted Shaadi's cheeks. "I wish to..." He looked away in an attempt to gather his thoughts. "I wish to continue what was started in the past," he said quickly, forcing the words out. "But I am unsure of how to go about it or if it is a wise decision to begin with."

Seth nodded slowly, eyes flicking over to Kaiba who stepped up to join them. "I would ask Ishizu first and let her decide," Seth said, smiling softly. "If it means anything, she greatly respects you and I do not think she would be adverse to it."

Shaadi nodded silently, his face still calm but the worry lines around his eyes had eased off somewhat. He bowed his head in respect. "Thank you."

"You never bow to me," Kaiba said, crossing his arms.

"You told me not to," Shaadi countered easily.

"The same goes for Seth," Kaiba replied. "We're equals."

Shaadi's lips twitched up in what was for him a broad smile. "I would argue that but we would just end where we started."

"Good," Kaiba said.

Shaadi nodded. "One last thing," he said casting his pale brown eyes down to the hand still in Kaiba's pocket. "How is your hand?"

Kaiba rolled his shoulders. "Roland took care of it. It's bandaged and should heal eventually."

Shaadi raised and eyebrow. "As you say."

The Regent rolled his eyes while Seth snickered. "Just get your sorry ass back to Egypt and be ready for Court tonight."

"About that," Flash said, walking up to the group unexpectedly. "If you want, I could teleport you."

Shaadi tilted his head to the side curiously. "I am fully capable of teleporting myself."

"Yeah, but I'm sure such a great distance would tire you out, am I right?" Flash argued with a cheeky grin. He shrugged his shoulders causally. "Look, I'm just sayin' we can send you back to Egypt without you getting tired. You up for it or what?"

Shaadi turned to Kaiba for permission. The Regent shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Then it will be as you say," Shaadi said, stepping closer to Flash.

The speedster grinned. "Kay. Hang on a sec." He pressed a button on his ear and said, "Hey buddy, Flash here. Think you can give me and a plus one a ride?"

"Where to?" came Superman's voice.

Flash smirked when he saw Kaiba sneer at the other superhero's voice. "Egypt. You got coordinates?" he asked Shaadi.

The Egyptian shook his head. "Unfortunately no. I generally use reference points from my memories as well as the Shadows to guide me."

"Alright," Flash said thoughtfully. "Then, you got a specific place in mind?"

Shaadi thought for a moment before replying. "The museum where your Green Lantern spent time would be suitable."

Flash nodded. "You got that bud?" he said through the communicator.

"Loud and clear," came Superman's response. "I have it. Ready?"

"Yeah." Flash placed a hand on Shaadi's shoulder and got ready for the teleport.

"Don't let him touch you," Kaiba said sharply to Shaadi who blinked in surprise.

"Who?" the Egyptian asked confused.

"Superman," Kaiba said simply. "Trust me. Don't let him touch you."

Shaadi nodded silently just as he and Flash vanished in a flash of light. Kaiba turned back to Seth noticing the pallor in his other half's face. "You should rest," he said softly.

Seth met Kaiba's eyes defiantly for several moments before his shoulders drooped. "Not yet," he said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "I want to feel the sun a little longer."

The Regent sighed and shook his head but did not press the issue.

"That's going to take some getting used to."

Kaiba turned to Oliver who had walked up with Walter and Diggle. "What?" he asked curiously.

"There being two of you," Oliver replied.

Kaiba snorted. "Imagine how I felt when I first heard his voice in my head? I thought I was going insane."

"You mean you aren't insane?" Seth teased. "Are you sure?"

Kaiba said something in Japanese that made Seth smile, a light-hearted laughter pouring from his lips. "Never, my Ka," he said in playful English.

"Ka?" Oliver asked. "You mean like Yami and Yugi?"

Kaiba nodded but could not bring himself to say it out loud yet. Instead, he said, "Did you want something, kohai?"

The young man's jovial smile vanished leaving behind a serious, uncertain expression. "I want to ask you something. Both of you," he said glancing at Seth who lifted his head in interest.

Kaiba hummed, waiting for Oliver to continue.

"You told me I was a member of the Justice League, a Shadow user, the Starling City vigilante, and Oliver Queen," he said. "Did you mean that?"

"We did," Seth replied.

Oliver crossed his arms uncertainly. "Will I have to choose one over the others?"

Kaiba tilted his head curiously. "How do you mean?"

"Will I have to take sides between the Shadow Court and the Justice League?" Oliver clarified.

Seth smiled and Kaiba snorted. "What is your orientation?" he asked.

Oliver blinked but answered promptly. "Balance."

"And what does that mean to you?" Seth asked softly.

Oliver thought carefully before answering. "Neither good nor evil," he began slowly, "neither Dark nor Light, individual and uninfluenced."

Kaiba's lips quirked up at the corners. "Then keeping that in mind, what do you think the answer of your question is?"

Oliver's eyes darkened. "Both and neither?"

"All and none," Seth said. "You were first and foremost, the vigilante of Starling City. You answer to your own beliefs and morals in the defense of what is yours to protect. The Justice League offers you some protection from the powers of your land, a buffer if you will."

"The Shadow Court gives you protection against them as well as the dangers from our realm and anything involving the Shadows," Kaiba finished. "If the Justice League ever needs you, you help them, correct?" Oliver nodded. "But only if you believe you're needed, if it doesn't jeopardize Starling City, and if it aligns with your own personal beliefs and morals." Again, Oliver nodded.

"The same stands for us," Seth said. He leaned on the table heavily, trying to fight back against the exhaustion building in his body. He did not want to return to the Shadows of Kaiba's soul room so soon so he steeled himself, forcing himself to focus on the subject at hand, ignoring Kaiba's concerned glance cast his way. "You are your own person," Seth said calmly, "and we will never infringe on that. If you ever need us, we will help you. However, if we ever need your help, we would hope you would help us in return."

"I don't like being in debt," Oliver said firmly.

"Neither do we," Kaiba said. "I'm a businessman. I refuse to be in debt to anyone for any reason. We're not asking you to be in debt to us. We're asking you to help us."

"How?" Oliver asked cautiously.

"You are of the Balance," Kaiba said. "You balance your life, your duties, your morals, and your essence. But every balance needs a fulcrum of some kind, something to _keep_ them balanced and secure. In this case, I'm asking you to allow me and mine to be your fulcrum."

"Like Mokuba is yours?" Oliver asked.

Kaiba tilted his head thoughtfully. "Not exactly."

"We want to help you find your own fulcrum," Seth said. "Although we suspect you may have already found it, we want to be sure."

"Already found it?" Both the Regent and Seth smirked and Oliver groaned. "Alright, play your games. But what you said before, about helping you when you asked-"

"If something happens and the Court needs your help," Kaiba said holding up a hand, "most likely regarding something involving you, the city, another Shadow user in your immediate vicinity, or the Triad itself, we're asking you to help."

"How?"

"If a new Shadow user appears in this city," Kaiba said, "I want you to contact me and keep an eye on them until I can get here and assess their orientation, proficiency, and help them. If something Shadow related happens in this area, we want you to be an advance scout, although I think you would do that anyway because it would be threatening your city. Lastly, if something happens to me or my Triad, I want you to aid us until we can fix the situation."

Oliver nodded carefully. "I can do that." He noticed Seth shaking and his brows furrowed in worry. "Are you alright?"

"I...I'm just tired, is all," Seth said, smiling tensely.

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched and he leveled a glare at Seth who met it a best he could. Kaiba lifted an eyebrow and Seth wilted murmuring something in a sulky tone before vanishing in a whirl of Shadows.

"Is he alright?" Oliver asked again.

Kaiba sighed. "He will be. He's been through a lot and refuses to sleep. Something I intend to do myself. So help me if anything wakes me up before I wake up on my own, I will wipe it from existence," he growled.

Oliver laughed. "You know, now that all this is over, you want to come to the Verdant tonight? I could use a drink and it's on me if you come."

To the vigilante's surprise, Kaiba actually seriously considered the offer. "I just might," Kaiba said. "I'm not sure when, but if I do, it'll likely be late."

Oliver waved Kaiba's words aside. "It's a club. It's traditionally open 'till two in the morning anyway," he said. "Come late, come early, whichever. Just go to the front door and ask for me. I'll let you in."

"I'll probably just Travel there," Kaiba said dismissively. "Fewer go-betweens."

Shaking his head in amusement, Oliver grinned. "Fine by me. If you're too tired to drive home, I'll give you a lift back to my place. Just try not to scare away too many patrons while your at the club though, alright?"

Kaiba snorted and deliberately looked away to where Mokuba was talking to Roland in a sign of dismissal. He did not want to stay here any longer than he had to with the words Helios said still rattling around in his brain. He cast a dark glare at the Titan in question who was locked in what appeared to be an intense conversation with the Amazon. It looked like the Regent would have to wait at least a little bit longer before he could leave. Huffing in annoyance, Kaiba walked back under the cover to grab his coffee before returning to the sunlight to sit down and drink in relative peace.

* * *

 

Helios could feel the Amazon princess's gaze burning into his back so when she approached him, he did not attempt to avoid her. Instead, he took a sip of the concoction called coffee, wincing at the burnt taste.

"Try adding cream or sugar," Diana said. "It helps with the taste."

Helios nodded and grabbed a small, sealed cup of creamer and poured its contents into the brown brew, stirring it up. He took another taste and it was much more tolerable. He crossed his legs and waited for Diana to pull up a chair of her own and sit down before lowering the cup from his lips. "Yes, Diana," he said. "What is it?"

The raven haired woman hesitated. "What you said to Kaiba earlier, about what happened to your sister Eos, is that true?"

The Titan's hand tightened unconsciously on the handle of the cup. "It is."

"It's not what I have heard," she said.

"No," Helios said with a sardonic grin. "I doubt it is. What do your myths say?"

"That she asked Zeus to give her lover, Tithonus, immortality but forgot to ask for eternal youth," Diana answered. "As a result, Tithonus continued to grow older and weaker but could never die."

Helios snorted snidely. "How ridiculous. Immortality doesn't work that way. You are either immortal or you are not." He took a long sip of his coffee before setting it in his lap and speaking. "She loved Tithonus and he her. She became pregnant with his child but never got the chance to give birth. Zeus thought that by getting pregnant, Eos was hoping to usurp his power, so he cursed Tithonus to death."

Diana gasped. "Why would Zeus do such a thing?"

"Because," Helios said, "he is not as secure on his throne as he would have you believe. Or perhaps he is but his overdeveloped sense of paranoia refuses to believe in his security. Either way, he feels the need to constantly reinforce his so-called absolute power."

Diana fell silent, pondering Helios's words. "Are all the Olympians like him?" she asked.

Helios shook his head. "No. Some do honor and respect him but others do not. Most of those who question him are of the younger generation of Olympians. But while they question him, it is very rarely to his face. They still fear his power."

"Because they know he could turn on them at any time," Diana finished, eyebrows drawing down in realization.

Helios nodded. "Yes. Zeus and the elder Olympians massacred my people simply because Zeus coveted the throne his Titan father, Cronus, sat on. Granted, Cronus was not the model father by any means and even I personally did not like him. But his wife Rhea was a kind-hearted woman who did not deserve the fate Zeus gave her."

Helios's sun gold eyes saddened. "She was a wise woman, clever and quick thinking. When Cronus began to go mad, devouring his own children, she stole Zeus away and cast an illusion on a rock tricking her husband into devouring it instead of her son." Helios chuckled. "Cronus had no idea. He was absolutely insane. The Titans feared him but could do little to fight him except wait and hope Zeus would grow strong and de-throne his father."

"But when it happened, he was not the ruler you were hoping for," Diana said softly.

Helios shook his head as the memories flooded his mind. "No. No he was not. He did kill Cronus for which we were thankful, but he then turned on us. He butchered my family and friends, even his own mother. The only reason he did not kill Selene and myself was because there was a solar eclipse that day and we were both out in our chariots. When we returned, we were greeted by Eos who was frantic with terror. It was Selene who convinced Zeus to leave us alive."

"How?"

Helios lifted his head to gaze directly at the sun, the light not harming his eyes. "Because we are the personifications of the solar bodies. Had he killed us, then the sun and moon would have drifted without a guide. It would have wrecked havoc on the tides, the growing seasons, and many other things. Even Eos is important. She brings hope at the end of the long night, heralding the day." His eyes grew sad. "Brought," he corrected himself.

The Amazon contemplated this new information carefully before looking around the room at the Shadow Court mingling with each other and her comrades at arms from the League. "Then may I ask why you told me not to inform Artemis of your presence here?"

"Artemis is one of the younger generation who dislikes Zeus's rule but fears his power too much to speak directly about it," Helios said. "I do not blame her. I too fear his power; it is why I sought asylum here."

"Yes, why did you come here seeking safety instead of another, more powerful pantheon?" Diana asked.

Helios gave the Amazon a wry smile. "Precisely because the other pantheons are powerful. Zeus is well aware of their existence and roughly where each of their courts dwell. But he is mostly in the dark when it comes to this pantheon. The only member of this pantheon he is even remotely familiar with is Set and even that knowledge is questionable at best. He does not even know what Set looks like. Only Ares and I do because we've had direct contact with him."

"But Set-" she paused to correct herself. " _Kaiba_ is not a god."

Golden eyes met her sky blue evenly. "Are you so sure of that?"

Diana opened her mouth to immediately voice her answer when she paused and went over the facts in her head. Her eyes slowly grew round. "Is he a god?" she whispered, trying her best not to look at Kaiba whom she felt watching them from a distance.

Helios allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he drank his coffee. He still did not particularly like the taste but it was tolerable, he supposed. "You remember how powerful he was when his two half souls united during the Judgment Game," he said softly. "That was the power of a god. As he is now, his power is cut in half, most likely shared equally between both of his two souls. It's a perfect way to hide. No one not aware of that fact would pass over him, dismissing him as nothing but a powerful mage and not the god he is."

"What about the others in the Court?" Diana demanded, still trying to process the new information.

Helios cocked his head to the side curiously. "The two called Atum or its variation are the same as Set with their two half souls. I felt divinity from several others in the Court as well when I saw them for the first time this morning, but some of them are more powerful than others. I believe a few are full deities while the rest are on the verge of achieving godhood."

"So they can't die," Diana murmured. "Do they know?" she asked.

Helios shook his head. "No to both of your statements. They _can_ die and no, I believe only Set is aware."

"But you just said they were gods," Diana argued in confusion.

"I did," Helios agreed. "But not all gods are the same. In their case, they are immortal, not invulnerable."

"What's the difference?" Diana asked, genuinely curious.

"Immortality is the inability to age," Helios said. "If someone is immortal, then they will usually stop aging after a given point and be unable to die from old age. They can only be killed by outside means such as being slain in battle or sometimes serious illness. Invulnerability is quite simply the inability to die by any means except old age. If someone is both immortal and invulnerable, then they will essentially live forever at a given age unless killed by another person who is also immortal and invulnerable."

Diana sat back in shock. "And you said only Set is aware."

Helios nodded. "I believe he intends to tell the others tonight. I would assume that is what he told the two souls of Atum in the tongue of Ancient Egypt."

"So that's the language they speak," she murmured, nodding thoughtfully. The Amazon princess rested her chin on her hand, rubbing her cheek subconsciously. "That's why you sought sanctuary with them."

Helios nodded. "They're natural defenses tied to their unique existences protect them and give them an advantage in this."

Diana nodded carefully. "And Ares?"

"Ares is young and energetic," Helios said with a sigh. "He hates it when he feels his pride has been attacked. He is acting out as all young men do. However, because he is a god, more specifically a god of war, his 'acting out' is dangerous to both himself and the entire Greek pantheon as it stands. Not to mention any mortals unfortunate enough to get caught up in the middle of it."

"Can we expect an attack from him?" Diana asked, eyes narrowed.

Helios nodded. "Most definitely. Although I do not know when or how. He may not even have Zeus's backing. He did disobey a direct order and go behind Zeus's back when he attacked Set the first time. Either way, this is not the end of things."

Diana sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"I'm a god," Helios said ironically. "It's hardly ever over for me. Just do me a favor, Diana," he said, turning to face the Amazon directly. "Do not tell Artemis I'm here and please," he lifted his eyes to where Kaiba had moved to speak with one of his bodyguards, one hand resting gently on Mokuba's head, "if anything happens to them, help them. They may be gods, but they are young and their power is great. They need guidance and allies they can depend on. Now more than ever."

Diana nodded. "I will." She studied the mingling Shadow Courtiers once more thoughtfully. "I will tell my comrades at arms of this," she warned. "This isn't something that should remain a secret."

Helios sighed. "I understand and I agree to an extent. But I would recommend you wait until tonight and tell no one except your fellows in the Justice League. No one else."

"Of course," Diana said.

"A new pantheon appearing is rare, especially given how many old religions remain," Helios said. "For this group to appear now of all times is significant. I don't know what they have experienced thus far, but I can guess, whatever it was, was of immense importance. Even if no one was aware of it except their little group." He met Diana's eyes seriously. "That is one of the duties of all the pantheons: defend this world and its people from outside influences and threats."

The Amazon furrowed her brows in confusion. "But isn't that what we do?"

Helios shook his head. "No. You and yours defend this world and its people from threats within and a few without. The deities defend this world from threats outside your expertise. Typically these threats come from another world, be it another planet, reality, or dimension."

"But everyone we've faced with this Court has been from earth," Diana argued.

Helios lifted an eyebrow and studied the Amazon carefully. "Are you sure about that? Try talking it out," he suggested. "It may help you understand."

Wonder Woman sat back and thought back to everything that had happened so far, everything that had been said that she could remember. "They only defend their own," she said slowly, trying to piece the puzzle together. "They do not bother with anyone or anything that has nothing to do with the Shadows or their Court in any way unless they have no other choice."

Helios nodded and gestured for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, Diana considered. "They deal with anyone who misuses the Shadows or breaks the rules through what they call Games of different varieties," she said.

Helios smiled but tilted his head side to side. "Yes, but you are thinking too much into it," he said. "Don't look too deep. It's been in front of you the whole time. Think. What are their official titles?"

Wonder Woman blinked. "The Pharaoh, King, and Regent of the Shadow Realm and Earthbo... My god."

Helios smiled proudly. "There we go."

"But," Diana said hesitantly, "then that would mean _this_ world, Earth, is the other world that... They're protecting the Shadow Realm from _Earth_!"

Helios's smile became brilliant. "Now, you see? They _are_ gods, just not gods of Earth. I'd even wager that while they have no worshipers here, they have plenty in their Shadow Realm."

Diana's mind was reeling. How could Earth be a threat to another world? Unless... The Court only dealt with those who misused Shadow magic and they had already said the Shadows were sentient. The Court spoke of how the Shadows drew on human souls for energy and companionship and thus only humans could use Shadow magic. That implied the Shadow Realm and Earth were at least somewhat symbiotic, giving and taking from one another to support each of their existences. So perhaps, the Shadow Realm was, in essence, a mirror reflection of, or _shadow_ of Earth. Perhaps even literally. The Justice League protected Earth and the Shadow Court protected the Shadow Realm.

Was that it? If so, then did that mean only this Earth had a connection to the Shadow Realm? Or was the Shadow Realm connected to any and all versions of Earth in the multitude of alternate universes Einstein's Theory of Relativity hinted at? Was the Shadow Realm a gateway to these universes? If it was, then it was not surprising the Shadow Realm needed gods to protect it. It was probably inundated by attempted attacks all the time in one way or another. And since the connection to Earth was so intimate and necessary, the Shadow Court had to be efficient, tight knit, powerful, and adaptable in order to deal with each incursion. It also explained the strict enforcement of rules and why some Penalty Games were so severe for seemingly small infractions. It was the existence of an entire world that was on the line. Worse, it was the existence of an entire world possibly all of the alternate Earths relied on in some manner.

Her mind was still spinning with the plethora of possibilities when she noticed Helios stand up. She followed the Titan's gaze and saw Kaiba gesturing for him to come. "Are you leaving?" she asked.

Helios nodded. "It would seem so." He placed a hand on her shoulder and met her eyes seriously. "Be mindful of what I said. Keep an eye on them and be there if they ever request aid."

The Amazon nodded. Now that she was beginning to comprehend the magnitude of the situation, she would do whatever she could to help them, whether they asked or not. She loved Earth and though it was not her home Themyscira, she would do her best to protect it. Even if it meant helping protect another world in the processes.


	58. Betrayal and Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaiba copes with a perceived betrayal and Mokuba finds something that should never be left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I'm sorry I didn't post this last night. My Italian Final is tonight and I stayed up studying for it instead. Everything's beginning to wrap up but characters will be characters and they're insisting on being difficult.

"I have to admit, I've never attended this many Court sessions is so short a time," Ishizu said, lifting an eyebrow mildly at her Regent.

Kaiba refuses to rise to the bait, instead choosing to stand silently and wait for the King and the Pharaoh to join them. Ishizu studied her Regent closely and noticed how tensely the young man held himself. Kaiba's muscles were tight and there were shadows under his eyes belying the exhaustion, drain, and stress he had been subjected to over the past week. But there was more to it then that.

Ishizu narrowed her midnight blue eyes and noticed worry lines at the corners of Kaiba's eyes. The basic khol design lining Kaiba's eyes set off his crystalline irises and served to give him a darker appearance. His posture was also not straight and proud like she was used to. His shoulders were slumped and his back hunched forward ever so slightly as if he was fighting against the urge to curl in on himself. Something important was bothering him and Ishizu guessed this was why he had called a formal Court session.

Formal Court sessions differed from the more common informal sssons because, instead of each Triad meeting alone and perhaps mingling together near the end, all the Triads gathered together at the same time. More importantly, the Egyptian gods, the divine heads of each Triad, attended a formal Court. Formal Court sessions were rarely called unless the Triads or one of the monarchs needed the gods' advice or input.

Finally, Yuugi and his Triad appeared followed closely by the Pharaoh and his Triad. Immediately, their surroundings morphed into a large plaza lined with stone columns. A clear blue sky soared above them and the gods themselves materialized and approached. Ra landed on the stone ground behind Yuugi, settling on his belly and folding his wings in a position that resembled the famous Sphinx. Osiris wrapped his serpentine body around several columns before settling on his short forearms and folding his own wings. He flicked his tail and grumbled deep in his throat next to Yami's head. Obelisk knelt behind Kaiba and waved to Mokuba who also appeared next to his older brother.

Mokuba waved back before moving to stand close to Kaiba. He rarely joined Court sessions unless they were formal. Then he was required to be present to channel or summon Ra-Horakhty should she be needed. He could tell Helios's revelation had been weighing on his big brother's mind all day. Mokuba wanted his brother to know that he would support him no matter what, that he was not alone. But Kaiba had not spoken a word to him since he woke up from his nap.

"We're all here now, Kaiba," Yami said, interrupting Mokuba's thoughts. "Why did you want a formal Court? What is so important that you couldn't tell us in person or in an informal Court?"

Kaiba lowered his eyes as he gathered his thoughts, struggling to control his emotions. Obelisk kneeling behind him rumbled a query and Kaiba tensed, digging his nails into his arms as he struggled with his temper. When he lifted his eyes, they glinted with fury.

"i suggest you say goodbye to everyone you care about who's not a member of this Court," he said darkly.

"Nii-sama," Mokuba murmured softly.

"Kaiba, why would you say such a thing?" Anzu gasped, confusion and anger in her voice.

"Because after a few years, you won't see them anymore," Kaiba replied.

"You're not making any sense," Honda said, fisting a hand in worry.

"Yes," Bakura added. "You're skirting the subject. Just spit it out already."

"As hesitant as I am to agree with anything he says," Mai grumbled, "for once the Thief's right."

"Of course I'm right, wench," Bakura snapped.

"You have learned something," Ishizu said, feeling her intuition flicker within her. Kaiba's eyes glanced at her and Ishizu held their gaze steadily. "You are afraid," she whispered, brows furrowing in confusion. "What could be so terrible? The Traitor is dead and gone. There is nothing left of him." She stepped closer to Kaiba, eyes never breaking contact with her Regent's. "So what burdens your mind?"

Kaiba's jaw clenched before he turned away. After several moments of silence, he took a deep breath and spoke. "Helios told me something interesting," he said, his voice tightly controlled with the hint of a threat underlying them. He glared at the Egyptian gods hatefully. "Would you sick bastards mind telling me why the hell the Titan said I and everyone in this goddamn Court are gods?" he snapped ignoring the exclamations from the others in the Court.

Osiris hissed and Kaiba snarled. "Don't give me that! I bet you were fully aware of this. You're gods yourselves. Or are you telling me a _Greek_ knows more than you do?"

"Kaiba, what are saying?" Yuugi begged.

"Control yourself. Have some respect!" Yami cried.

"Why?" Kaiba demanded, turning his heated glare on the Pharaoh. "Why should I? They knew. They _knew_ we had become gods and they said _nothing_!"

"Gods?!" Anzu gasped.

"Whaddya mean gods?" Jounouchi exclaimed in shock.

"Yes," Bakura demanded, crimson eyes burning with suspicion. "Care to share with the class?"

Kaiba visibly shook with fury and said slowly to be sure everyone would understand, "Apparently, we've become gods."

"Says who?" Mai demanded.

"The Greek," Kaiba hissed. "He has no reason to lie."

"The Greek?" Honda said in confusion. "You mean that white haired guy from the Judgment Game?"

"Yes," Mokuba said. "He said we're all gods. He said we're immortal too."

"In other words," Kaiba said, "we're done aging. We'll never grow old. The only way we can ever die is if we get sick or we're killed. In short, when we go, it'll be unpleasant."

Everyone began talking over one another. Kaiba just stood there fuming, making no move to stop or calm the madness. He turned to face Obelisk directly and narrowed his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. "You knew and you kept me in the dark. Why?" Obelisk tilted his head down grumbling in his chest. "Don't give me that. Tell me!" Obelisk said nothing and Kaiba felt his temper snap. "Damn you, _tell me!"_

The Court fell silent, caught off guard by Kaiba's unusual loss of control. Obelisk made no sound, his cold blue eyes burning into his Regent's silently. He moved slowly, lifting a huge hand and gently brushing his Regent's cheek just under Kaiba's blue eye. Kaiba froze, eyes growing wide, and began shaking like a shriveled leaf in the wind.

Kaiba grit his teeth and slapped Obelisk's hand away with his bandaged hand, wincing when his burns stung on impact. He cursed the fact his injury had to be on his primary hand. Yanking his pulsing hand to his chest protectively, he stepped back, glaring furiously at the god of his Triad.

"You lied to me," he said. "You promised you would never betray me. You promised you would support me when I needed you. You promised you would never hurt me." He hissed and his body shook with his fury, his eyes were cold and unforgiving. "You betrayed me."

Obelisk reached out with his hand again only for Kaiba to step back avoiding the offer of comfort. Kaiba snarled at the god. "Fuck you," he said and vanished.

The silence that followed was deafening. No one dared to move until Obelisk lifted his hand and gazed at something on his hand. Ra crooned softly leaning his beaked head forward to nudge Obelisk worriedly. Osiris lifted his great head, making deep soothing sounds and lifted one of his great wings over Obelisk's enormous body.

Shaadi stood stunned with wide eyes next to Ishizu who was resting a hand over her clavicle where her Millennium Tauk used to rest. Mai blinking, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Marik reached out and caught his sister's hand, feeling very much like the little brother craving his big sister's comforting presence. Bakura placed a hand his shaking Yadonoushi's shoulder, squeezing it. Anzu covered her mouth with her hands and Honda pulled her to his chest. Jounouchi's mouth had dropped open and did not know what to do.

Yuugi stood unmoving, uncomprehending, and terrified. He felt Yami rest a hand on his back, settling at the nape of his neck. The young King hugged himself and tried to hold back tears. He did not want to be a god. He did not want to be immortal. He wanted to live a long and healthy life, but he did not fear dying eventually. Now that rest had been taken from him without his knowledge and he no longer knew what to do.

He felt Yami seething with anger and fear mingling with the deep sadness and loss they both felt. Then, when Kaiba vanished, they felt him cut himself off from the Shadows like he had before when Akhenadin had first contacted him. Yuugi felt the Shadows flail without their Balance and frantically grasp for the closest base they could, the Light and the Dark catching the two monarchs off guard.

Ra's golden glow increased and Osiris's scales glinted sharply as the Shadows that should have been Kaiba's and Obelisk's rushed to them and their representatives while Obelisk's brilliant cobalt blue coloring began to fade. Obelisk's two sapphire eyes continued to stare at his hand as his color and power faded. Before the eyes of the entire Shadow Court, Obelisk wilted, lowered his hand, and made a sound they had never heard before and never wanted to hear agin. It broke their hearts and shook their souls. Obelisk was weeping.

Mokuba was quivering where he stood at the heartwrenching sound. He raised his hand habitually to grab his brother's sleeve but remembered Kaiba had gone, leaving him behind, and tears pooling in his eyes. Obelisk lowered his hand and something on it reflected the light from the sunless sky, catching the little Keeper's attention. Mokuba stepped forward and gently pulled the hand of the god of his big brother's Triad down so he could get a better look. For a moment, he was confused by the traces of water on a single large, blue finger. Then it dawned on him. Kaiba had been crying and no one had even noticed except Obelisk.

"Nii-sama," he whispered. He had to wake up. He had to find his brother. If Oblisk was suffering like this, then Mokuba could only imagine what Kaiba was experiencing.

* * *

 Kaiba snapped abruptly out of the trance disorientated, dizzy, and with an ache in his chest. It felt like his heart was being stabbed and he could feel his soul straining to hold itself together after Kaiba severed his connection with the Shadows almost entirely. He had no desire to feel the Shadows or anything even remotely reminding him of Obelisk and the god's betrayal. He had no desire to be a god.

"Kaiba-sama?"

Blinking dizzily, the young CEO raised his eyes to see one of his bodyguards, Roland, was leaning close to Kaiba with one knee on the bed and a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba blinked in confusion, disliking the way his mind took so long to respond. His mind felt fuzzy like it was stuffed with cotton. After a moment, he spoke.

"Take me to the _Verdant_ ," he said simply. "I need a drink."

Roland began shaking his head uncertainly. "I'm not sure that's a good ide-"

"Just do it Isono," Kaiba said, using his loyal bodyguard and friend's surname instead.

He was too befuddled to notice the surprise and hurt flash across the older man's face. But he did notice when Roland helped him off of his bed and to his feet. He staggered against a wave of vertigo and felt another set of arms catch him.

"Kaiba-sama, please," Fuguta said. "You must rest."

No, no rest. He had rested before the Court session, working up the courage to do what he did. He did not want to rest right now. Rest meant dreams which would play on his doubts and uncertainties. Kaiba shook his head, regretting it immediately when he felt nauseous. He took a long, slow deep breath and forced himself to stand up straight. He turned and picked up his Deck, stuffing it into the holster on his belt. His hand hovered over the _Tormentor, God of Obelisk_ card for a split second before Kaiba's eyes narrowed and he deliberately withdrew his hand and turned away leaving the card on the bed untouched.

He made his way towards the hotel suite door, ignoring Helios who had been halfway to the bedroom door when Kaiba emerged. Kaiba avoided the Titan's gaze, walking past him and the other members of the Shadow Court sprawled out across the common room, still locked in the Court session. Kaiba felt a brief moment of regret for leaving his Triad and little brother alone in Court, but he knew Yuugi and Yami would help them back to wakefulness.

He paused long enough to look back at Mokuba still sitting on the bed next to where Kaiba had sat only seconds ago. Forcing himself to look away, he continued through the common room and out the hotel suite door. He never saw the horrified expression on the Titan's face as he passed or the way Helios clutched his heart and stared at him as if only just seeing him. All Kaiba was aware of was the constant rhythm of his feet as they made their way out of the hotel to the car.

Fuguta guided him to the car and drove them to the club. But Kaiba did not watch the city lights lighting up the night outside the windows. He was too busy burying his face in his hands and focusing all of his attention, strength, and determination on not ordering the bodyguard to take him back to the hotel so he could grab Obelisk's card and cry and plead for forgiveness. The pain and rejection in his chest was intense and growing the farther away he got from the god card.

When they arrived at the _Verdant_ , Kaiba lifted his head and looked around stupidly before allowing Fuguta to help him out of the car. He stuffed his injured hand into his pocket and staggered towards the building. However, he had just enough sense to notice the security cameras as well as the huge line of people outside the club. It was enough to make him pause. He did not want to be seen in the state he was in.

Kaiba scanned the sidewalk lining the _Verdant_ blearily. He vaguely remembered J'onn and Flash entering the _Verdant_ from an alley behind the club. Deciding to go that way, he forced his feet into motion. Fuguta followed closely by his side, ready to catch him if and when he fell. His chest hurt and his head was pulsing to the beat of his heart. It was a struggle to keep his mind focused on the task at hand, but he managed.

He had been able to cast a Trap against Dartz when the bastard had finally defeated him and stolen his soul using the three ringed Seal of Orichalcos. If Kaiba could do that on the edge of death then he could make it to the back door. Or so he told himself.

Suddenly, Kaiba's sight began to tunnel and the fuzzy, top-heavy feeling returned causing him to topple forward into Fuguta's waiting arms. He vaguely heard the faint sounds of Fuguta dialing a number on his phone and flung out his injured hand, catching it on something solid. He winced at the pain but fought past it to speak.

"No," he said groggily. "Don't call." He swallowed on his dry mouth and continued, ignoring Fuguta's protests. "Get Oliver."

"But Kaiba-sama," the bodyguard cried.

"Please Fuguta," he begged. "I need..." Another wave of dizziness struck him and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Mokuba somehow found the strength to break free of the Court and wake up. Roland was there, pacing back and foth worriedly. When he noticed Mokuba awake, he all but dove toward to boy and hugged him.

"Thank god you're awake," he gasped. "What happened?"

Mokuba blinked in confusion and looked around for his brother. "Where's Nii-sama?" he asked.

Roland's eyes grew shadowed. "He left for the _Verdant_."

"But..." Mokuba paused when he noticed something peculier on the bed where his big brother had been sitting earlier. He leaned down and picked it up, paling when he recognized it. It was Obelisk's card. Kaiba never, _ever_ let this card out of his sight. It was his connection to the Court and what gave him his powers as Regent. He never let anyone even look at the card unless he felt it was required.

Mokuba hesitantly reached out and touched the god card, stunned when he felt no power from it. It felt like just another Duel Monsters card. Terrified, Mokuba snatched the card and jumped off the bed. "Take me to my brother," he commanded Roland.

Instead of looking surprised, Roland sighed in relief and hurried out of the bedroom with Mokuba only to be stopped by Helios. The Greek stared at Mokuba with wide eyes before relaxing.

"Good, you're still alright," he murmured.

"What do you mean 'still alright?'" Mokuba demanded, ignoring the others in the room who were beginning to stir.

Helios tensed. "You don't feel weak," he said.

"Weak how?" Ryou asked when he came to.

"You don't feel like a ghost," Helios clarified.

"Who feels like a ghost?" Jounouchi asked.

"Your Regent," Helios said.

"Kaiba?" Yami gasped helping Yuugi to his feet. "What happened to him? Where is he?"

"He went to the _Verdant_ ," Roland said. "I was about to take Mokuba-sama there now."

The Titan shook his head. "I'm afraid Kaiba took the car."

Roland paled and his shoulders sagged. "Then," he turned to the Pharaoh and the King and bowed deeply. "Please take us to Kaiba-sama."

Yuugi flailed and his face turned a bright red. "Of course! Don't bow! We'll do it. You didn't even have to ask."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," Mai said, speaking up. She lifted her head from her knees, still curled in a tight ball. "You two aren't what he needs right now."

"What do you mean?" Yami exclaimed. "We're his friends!"

"Yes, but you're also Dark," she said, pushing herself up to her feet. "He needs to be Balanced right now. That's probably why he went to the _Verdant_. He's looking for Arrow."

"But Arrow isn't trained yet," Ryou said curiously.

"Even better," Mai replied. "He'll be more open to new ideas and less likely to call you for help. He probably wants someone unfiliated with the Court to help clear his mind and calm him down. I felt him when he left," she said quietly, shivering. "When he left us in the Court, I never felt so..." She pressed her lips together. "He's hurting. I want to help him."

"So do we, Mai," Yuugi said gently. "But I understand what you mean." He hugged himself and turned to Yami. "We'll stay here."

"There's something else," Mokuba said, pulling out a Duel Monsters card from his pocket. "He left Obelisk's card here."

Everyone stilled, grasping the significance of such an act. But only Yami and Yuugi paled.

"He can't be separated from that card," Yuugi breathed. "They're too connected."

"That's why Obelisk was growing so weak so fast," Yami said in shocked understanding. "His Regent abandoned him."

"Kaiba was abandoned first," Mai said sharply. "Or that's what he thinks, anyway. He probably felt he was returning the favor."

"But without Obelisk's support he'll-"

"I know," Mai cut off Yuugi's exclamation. "I know," she said again softer. "I'll take Mokuba and make sure the idiot gets it back."

"With all due respect," Roland said, "I would like to go with you."

Mai studied him carefully. "So long as you don't wiggle around to much," she said thoughtfully, "you should fit. Alright you two," she held out a hand for Mokuba. "Let's go talk some sense into Mr. Rich Boy."

Mokuba smiled and took Mai's hand and Roland allowed himself to feel hope.

"I suggest you hurry," Helios said. "I do not know how your power works, but I know what I felt. Your Regent is very unwell."

Mai sniffed. "Don't worry," she said. "His ego's too big to let him die outside of battle."

She grabbed her purse and hurried out the door. When they reached the parking lot, she led her two followers to her _Harpie_. "Mokuba, you'll sit in front of me. Mr. Roland, you'll sit behind me," she said, handing the two their helmets. "I'm sorry if your helmet is a bit small," she said to the bodyguard who was struggling slightly with the helmet he had been given. "It was made to fit Kaiba's head."

After manhandling the protective gear on, Roland mounted to motorcycle behind Mai who helped Mokuba up in front of her. "Hold on," she said. "I'm not one for following the speed limits exactly."

"Normally I would lecture you on such a failure," Roland said. "But in this case, I suggest you do whatever is necessary."

"Naturally," Mai chirped and revved her engine.


	59. Don't Jump to Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver senses a a change and becomes a temporary councelor for a man who's actually a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** We're nearing the end of this fic. Yay-boo! I'm sorry, but I'm honestly too tired to edit this right now. I'll do it tomorrow when it's NOT 1 in the morning.

Oliver had been in the middle of helping his bartender, Celeste, with serving drinks for the crowd when he suddenly felt something inside him quail with fear. For several moments, he stared into space trying to figure out where the pain and lost feeling emanated from and realized he could not find the Regent. He set the overflowing cup aside and pressed a hand to his head.

"Hey." He looked up and saw Celeste looking at him worriedly. "You alright?"

Oliver shook his head. "I got a little light headed."

She nodded. "I got it covered," she said nodding to the bar. "Most people are out dancing anyway."

"You sure?" he asked half serious.

"Go on," she said. "Get out. Let me do my job."

Reluctantly, Oliver left, making his way up through the crowd to the area backstage where there were fewer people and leaned against the wall cradling his head in his hands. He felt confused, disoriented, and unnerved. His Shadow senses writhed forcing him to knock them aside and focus on the reality of the here and now. Thankfully, Diggle found him before he slipped down the wall like a drunkard.

"Oliver!" The man slipped an arm under his charge's and helped him up. "What's wrong? Celeste told me you didn't look to good," he said tilting Oliver's head up to get a good look at his face. "I see she was being polite. You look awful."

Oliver groaned. "I'm fine," he said. "Physically I'm fine," he corrected when Diggle gave him a disbelieving look. "It's my Shadows. They're..." He searched for the right word, "lost."

Diggle looked around. "Want to discuss this somewhere else?" he asked carefully.

Oliver took a deep breath and felt the disorientation fade leaving a strange sense of loss behind. The vigilante blinked for several seconds before nodding. "I'm alright now," he said firmly. "It just caught me off guard is all."

"What happened?" Diggle asked.

Oliver stood on his own and jerked his head towards the back of the building. When they were further away from people, he said, "I can't feel the Regent." He paused. "I take that back, I can feel him. It's just fuzzy, like through a wall or something."

Diggle crossed his arms in concern. "Should I be worried?" he asked sardonically.

Oliver tilted his head thoughtfully and tentatively reached for his Shadows. They had calmed their frantic flailing and rose at his bidding. Oliver reached out into Starling City noticing how the Shadows there which were not his still eagerly moved to help him. These must be the city's Shadows the Shadow Court mentioned. They helped him locate the faint fuzz that was the Regent.

"He's coming here," Oliver said. "Watch the back door, I'll watch the front."

Diggle nodded but placed a hand on his friend's shoulder one last time before leaving. "You sure you're alright?"

Oliver slapped a hand on Diggle's arm, squeezing it reassuringly before walking off. The bodyguard shook his head. "That boy," he muttered.

He stood by the back door for several minutes before hearing a series of thuds just outside. Curious, he rested a hand on his sidearm and cautiously pushed open the door. He was immediately greeted by the sight of Seto Kaiba collapsed on the ground with a man Diggle recognized as one of Kaiba's bodyguards struggling to wake him.

"Hang on, I got it," Diggle said. He quickly knelt by Kaiba's side and checked for a pulse. Kaiba looked terrible, worse than how Oliver looked earlier. He tapped his ear and contacted his friend and charge. "Oliver," he said, "I got Kaiba. He doesn't look too good."

There was a brief buzz of static before Oliver replied, "On my way."

No more than a minute later, Oliver appeared by the door. He also immediately knelt by Kaiba but instead of checking for a pulse, he pressed a hand to Kaiba's chest then forehead before sighing in relief. "How long has he been like this?" he asked Kaiba's bodyguard, Fuguta he realized, brusquely.

Fuguta answered promptly. "Since he left Court. He was delirious and could barely stand."

"Then why did you take him here?" Diggle asked, genuinely confused.

"He ordered me to," Fuguta answered wincing. "I've served under him since Gozaboro first adopted him. He never does anything without reason. He wanted me to bring him here which means he needed to be here." He cocked his head in slight embarrassment. "He also said he needed a drink."

"Like hell he's getting it," Diggle muttered.

"I'll take him back to my place," Oliver said. "He needs a bed and medical attention. I can give some of that here, but it won't be comfortable."

"What about Walter?" Diggle asked.

Oliver shook his head. "We'll deal with that later. I doubt he'll mind though."

He moved to pick up Kaiba's limp body when Fuguta stopped him. "Please, let me," the older man said. "Kaiba-sama trusts you and so do I, but he is first and foremost my charge."

Oliver nodded impressed. He stood and gestured to the parking lot. "I'll get my car. Diggle, can you cover for me tonight?"

Diggle snorted a laugh. "Whatever. Just keep me in the loop."

Oliver nodded and rushed off to get his car. He started to engine of the sleek sportscar and drove slowly over to where Fuguta stood in the alley with Kaiba's body draped in his arms. From this perspective, Oliver fought back the mixed emotions he had about Kaiba being forced into such a dangerous position. He would follow Kaiba as a leader but the knowledge that Kaiba was essentially a child warrior rubbed his morals the wrong way.

Swallowing his doubts, Oliver pulled up beside the alley and hopped out of the car to open the back door so Fuguta could load his precious cargo and climb in himself. Casting wary glances around the parking lot, Oliver hurried back around the car to the driver's seat and drove off. He was careful to mind all the traffic laws as best he could. The last thing they needed was the media to catch wind of Oliver breaking the law with Kaiba possibly drunk into a stupor. They would destroy the two of them; well, they would destroy Kaiba anyway.

He heard a faint groan and looked up into his rear view mirror and saw Kaiba slowly waking up and looking around in confusion. He took pity on the befuddled Regent and said, "It's alright, Kaiba. You're in my car."

Kaiba met Oliver's gaze blearily in the mirror before nodding and rubbing his temples. "Where're we going?"

"My place," Oliver said. "You alright back there?"

Kaiba leaned back against the car seat with a groan. "I did something stupid," he mumbled. "I'll get over it eventually."

"You gave me a scare, you know," Oliver said, turning into his driveway.

Kaiba sighed heavily. "Sorry," he said. "I'll try to stay conscious longer next time," he said ironically.

Oliver clenched his jaw but did not rise to the bait. "I meant before you got here," he said.

"How so?"

Oliver maneuvered the car into the garage and said, "Whatever you did affected my Shadows."

Kaiba lifted his head and stared at the vigilante incredulously. "It what?"

Instead of answering, Oliver turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. He walked around to the back seat and slid in next to Kaiba, boxing him in between Fuguta and himself. Kaiba obviously was not fond of the positioning, especially when he realized he could not conceivably escape it. He narrowed his eyes at Oliver in annoyance but the vigilante ignored it.

"Care to elaborate on what happened?" he asked.

"No particularly," Kaiba answered firmly.

"I'm not giving you a choice," Oliver said, matching Kaiba's glare with one of his own, not backing down from the challenge.

Kaiba met Oliver's glare for several tense seconds before his lips twitched up and he turned away, sinking into the car seat with a gusty sigh. "You're definitely one of mine," he said. He rubbed his temples again wincing before continuing. "I lost my temper," he said.

"Over what?" Oliver pressed.

Kaiba did not answer right away. His hand slipped down to brush his Deck holster, tensing and glancing down at it in shock before relaxing again, but the vigilante still saw the tension rippling through his body.

"Do you know what immortality is, kohai?" he asked.

The vigilante chose to answer instead of question the non sequitur. "It's where something or someone lives forever."

"For the most part, yes," Kaiba replied. "Actually, it's someone or something who stops aging and can only die from an illness or if they're killed. In other words, they can only die painfully."

Oliver Queen nodded slowly glancing at Fuguta for a clue, but the man only watched Kaiba with a gaze Oliver attributed more to a father than a bodyguard. Not going to leave things hanging, Oliver pressed further. "Alright. What does that have to do with this?"

Kaiba sighed and stared straight ahead, obviously choosing his words carefully. "I just learned from Helios that apparently myself and the rest of the Shadow Court are immortal," he said without preamble.

Oliver's mouth opened in shock. He sat back and glanced at Fuguta looking for any sign Kaiba was pulling the wool over his eyes. But the bodyguard's stern face and depressed air was evidence enough for the opposite. The vigilante laughed hesitantly.

"That's funny," he said. He watched Kaiba's eyes crinkle with an emotion Oliver was not sure he liked, sadness. "You're serious."

"Believe me, I wish I wasn't," Kaiba said. "That's why I lost my temper. The gods knew and they didn't bother telling us." His eyes darkened with fury. "Obelisk betrayed me."

Oliver sat back against the car door and tried to wrap his head around the news. He hesitantly reached out to Kaiba with his Shadows and found the slightest trace of the horizon of power he had become familiar with over the past few days. "Did you cut yourself off?" he asked.

Kaiba groaned. "Yes," he ran a hand over his face. "It was a stupid decision, but when I blacked out my Shadows came back. They won't let me die that easily."

Forest green eyes glanced sharply at the Regent who sighed and rolled his own. "I wasn't trying to die, kohai. I'm not suicidal. I just wanted to get my point across and thought that was the best way to do it."

"And it almost killed you," Oliver said.

Kaiba nodded grimly. "My soul's too broken to live without the Shadows by now. If the failsafes I incorporated into my powers had not kicked in like they did before, I would've died."

"Before?" Oliver asked. Then he noticed movement and waved Kaiba silent. Recognizing the newcomer, Oliver sighed and started climbing out of the car. "We'll talk about this later," he said quietly. "Come on, let me help you," he said louder.

Blue eyes flickered surreptitiously out the back window and saw Moira coming over to them. Obediently, he caught Oliver's hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of the vehicle.

"Just play along," Oliver whispered quickly in his ear.

Kaiba did not acknowledge the statement openly but he did allow his arm to be slung over the vigilante's shoulders while Fuguta did the same with his other arm. He was still a bit dizzy and despite how degrading this was, it did help him.

"What's going on here?" Moira asked in surprise, staring at Kaiba's slumped form suspiciously.

Oliver smiled. "It's fine," he said. "Just a few too many drinks. I wouldn't let him drive so I took him back here."

"Why didn't you take him back to wherever he's staying?" she demanded.

"Because the media was in the area," Fuguta answered before Oliver could formulate a reply. "The last thing we need is the young master getting caught drunk under your country's legal drinking age."

Moira glanced at Oliver for confirmation, pressing her lips together when she received it. Unable to turn them away, she sighed and waved the group to the house. "Follow me. He can stay in the guest room."

"My room's fine," Oliver said. "I want to keep an eye on him," he added when Moira looked at him with open suspicion. "He's not in the best of moods and I'm not sure leaving him alone would be wise."

"What, is he violent?" she asked, taking a subtle step away from Kaiba.

The Japanese businessman grit his teeth. No wonder Oliver did not like his mother. She was incredibly judgmental. Luckily, Oliver countered firmly, "No. He's depressed. I'm afraid he'll do something he'll regret."

Kaiba glanced at Oliver and was met by stern green daring him to deny it. Sulking, the Regent gave in. Technically his kohai was right, Kaiba was depressed; depressed and stressed. It was like the orphanage all over again. All that was left was for another Gozaboro to appear and take advantage of his weakness.

With Fuguta and Oliver's help, Kaiba made his way into the Queen manor and up the steps to Oliver's room, but not before bumping into another unexpected roadblock.

"Oliver?" Thea asked, coming around the corner. Her brows lifted when she noticed Kaiba with him. "You're Seto Kaiba. Are you alright?"

"Drunk," Oliver said.

Thea crossed her arms and leaned on her right hip defiantly. "Bullshit," she said. "I'd smell it."

"We think he may have overdosed," Fuguta said catching the young woman off guard.

Her entire demeanor changed to one of concern. "On what?"

"Klonopin," Oliver said, grateful for Fuguta's suggestion. He would probably regret this when Kaiba talked to him again, but it was necessary.

"Shit," Thea muttered. "What do you need?"

Kaiba glanced at Oliver in a subtle acknowledgement of his trust in his sister. Oliver met it briefly before answering Thea. "Keep Moira off our backs," he said. "She thinks he's drunk," he said.

Thea nodded seriously. "And Walter?"

Oliver shook his head. "Walter's alright. He can keep his mouth shut."

Thea snorted. "I'll get you some water."

"Thanks Thea," Oliver said with a grateful smile. He helped Kaiba into his bedroom and eased him onto the bed. Kaiba refused to lay down despite Fuguta's insistent pushing and met Oliver's eyes. He did not speak even when Thea returned placing a cup of water on the bedside table.

"Let me know if you need anything," she said, casting a quick look at her brother's guest. Her eyes softened in sympathy before she walked away closing the door behind her.

"I'm guessing she's had an overdose experience before," Kaiba said after a minute of silence.

Oliver's eyes dropped briefly before lifting again. "Recreational. Almost killed her."

Kaiba nodded slowly and brushed a hand over his throat still covered by his high collared shirt. Fuguta placed a hand on his shoulder and Kaiba finally gave in, leaning back onto the covers with a heavy sigh. He said nothing, waiting for Oliver to start.

"You said you were immortal," the American said.

Kaiba's eyes met Fuguta's before dropping. "I did."

"Is the entire Shadow Court immortal?"

The Regent nodded. "As far as I know, yes."

Oliver sat on the bed with his back to his dejected Regent. "I'm assuming Roland and Fuguta aren't." He did not have to look to feel Kaiba's depression ripple against his Shadow senses. "You said 'before.'"

"Before what?"

"You said something about failsafes in your powers," Oliver clarified turning slightly to look at Kaiba.

The Regent closed his eyes and placed a hand over his eyes to fight off a headache. "Remember when I first took you and Diggle through the Shadows after Walter first met Yami?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah," he said thoughtfully. "You collapsed and looked," he paused, "well, frankly, you looked liked you were having sex."

Kaiba's eyes opened and stared at Oliver like he was crazy before snorting in amusement. "It did feel like that, I suppose," he admitted. "But then again, I wouldn't know. The only sex I've ever had was in my past life with Kisara."

A wry grin stretched Oliver's lips. "So you're a virgin?"

The Regent blushed and glowered at the vigilante sulkily. "So?"

Oliver just shook his head in amusement. "Nothing. It's just endearing. There aren't many people your age who can claim that."

Kaiba shrugged. "I'm not particularly interested in sex or love in that way."

"Except with Kisara," Oliver said. The color that blossomed in his Regent's cheeks was bright red making him seem so incredibly young it hurt. "I'm sorry about what happened to her," he said softly.

The sadness returned to Kaiba's blue eyes and Oliver felt horrible for bringing it back. Nevertheless, the young man answered. "It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours either," Oliver said.

Kaiba glowered at him and turned his head away. Oliver decided to return to the subject at hand. "So, you were saying, about when you took me and Diggle to Yami?"

"Yes," Kaiba said, "I almost dropped you into a wall."

The vigilante blinked. "You what?"

Kaiba stared at him steadily. "I almost dropped you into a wall."

"No, I heard that part, I'm trying to figure out how that's possible," Oliver said.

The Regent shrugged. "Yami knew I was still... When I cut myself off from the Shadows, it's physically painful for me."

"Because your soul's falling apart," Oliver guessed.

Kaiba nodded. "That and it's lonely. I feel abandoned and vulnerable, more than I'd like to admit," he said. "We all do. It's one of the reasons casting a Penalty Game like Marik's is so severe."

Oliver nodded. "But what does that have to do with dropping us into a wall?"

"Almost," Kaiba said, holding up a finger. "I _almost_ dropped you into a wall. When the Shadows were finally allowed access back to me, they had to fill the gaps in my soul again and mend them back together. I shouldn't have used my powers until that process was allowed to complete itself which should have taken several minutes."

He sighed. "When Yami left, revealing his powers to Walter and leaving me behind with no way to explain what happened, barely able to defend myself, and no other Shadow user proficient enough to defend me, I was forced to follow after him using my own unstable abilities. Driving would have taken too long so Shadow Travel was the most efficient method. I gambled hoping I was strong enough to get us the entire way safely, but I lost and fell short."

"I did wonder why you dropped us in that alleyway," Oliver said.

Fuguta glared at Kaiba. "You never told me this," he grumbled.

Kaiba looked away uncomfortably much like a guilty child caught in a lie. "As I was saying," the Regent said, "I put failsafes in my casting in case something goes wrong. One of those is compensating for lack of power to Travel. It basically assesses my ability, proficiency, strain, and stability of power and calculates how far I can go safely before something catastrophic happens. It then allows me to Travel as far I'm able to safely before cutting me off and dropping me in the nearest open area."

"So you've basically built a computer program into Shadow magic," Oliver said fascinated.

Kaiba shrugged. "I work with computers for a living. It came naturally. Besides, anything that's potentially dangerous to the user should have a failsafe of some kind."

"Such as a power capable of stealing souls?" the vigilante teased.

Kaiba snorted and said something in Japanese which Oliver knew basically meant, "No duh."

Oliver smirked before becoming serious again. "You said Obelisk betrayed you. How did he do that?"

Again, the Regent's mood darkened. He sat up, leaning against the headrest and shook his head, flipping his dark bangs back from his eyes. "I need a drink."

"If I get you a drink, will you tell me?" Oliver asked.

Kaiba crossed his arms. "I have to," he said. "It involves you one way or another."

"Tequila right?" Oliver asked standing. "We have a bottle downstairs. Give me a second."

When he returned, Kaiba was checking his cellphone with a cheeky grin. "It seems the Court sent my brother and Sorceress after me," he said.

"Really?"

It was Fuguta who replied. He nodded and said with an audible sigh, "Mai is...not happy with him."

"She's cursing me out," Kaiba said with a grin. "It's amusing."

Oliver shook his head. "You know," he said, pouring himself and Kaiba a shot of tequila and handing one cup to the young man. "I don't know many people who can say they enjoy being cursed."

Kaiba smirked. "She's exceptional with words. That's why she's my Sorceress."

"Did you choose your titles or...?" Oliver waved his hand vaguely.

"The Pharaoh and King were given theirs by their former and current stations," Kaiba explained. "I chose mine, so did Shaadi, Marik, and Ryou. Ishizu and Bakura kept their titles from in Ancient Egypt, I gave Mai, Honda, and the mutt their titles and Yuugi gave Anzu her title."

"And Mokuba?"

Kaiba smiled softly. "He chose his too."

Oliver nodded thoughtfully. "Now, how did Obelisk betray you?"

"You really enjoy toying with my moods don't you?" Kaiba grumbled. Fuguta wisely kept his mouth shut on the matter, although his lips still quirked. "He betrayed me by lying to me." Blue eyes hooded and stared fixedly at the shot of alcohol before Kaiba drained the entire thing. "When I accepted the post of Regent under Obelisk, he swore he would never betray me, never hurt me, never abandon me, and never lie to me. We can't afford to have rifts between us." He fiddled with the empty shot in frustration. "By keeping the knowledge of my... _our_ immortality secret from us, he lied to me, betrayed my trust..."

Oliver poured more tequila into Kaiba's shot glass ignoring the disgruntled look Fuguta cast him. "Are you sure he knew?" he asked.

Kaiba promptly downed the second shot. "Unless he's ready to admit the Greek knows more than he does, yes."

Oliver sat back down on the bed and stared into his first shot. "Maybe he didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Maybe he didn't know you were gods," Oliver said. He shook his head. "I cannot believe I just said that." Fuguta smirked before regaining control of himself.

Kaiba was staring at Oliver strangely. "Neither can I."

"No." Oliver took a sip of his tequila, needing a boost of confidence for this. "I mean... Nevermind. Look, you're assuming that because Obelisk is a god, he should have known you were gods."

"Yes," Kaiba said in a voice that plainly showed how stupid this whole discussion was.

"But, and correct me if I'm wrong here, you're the first human he's ever had contact with before, right?"

Kaiba shook his head. "No. He was originally summoned by the Pharaoh 5,000 years ago."

"But other than that, no one," Oliver confirmed. Kaiba nodded slowly, eyebrows drawn down in confusion. "I'm guessing he's had more interaction with you than he ever did with the Pharaoh so, going by that argument, he knows you better. That also implies he's only really had any direct contact with the Court and more specifically you, no one else. That's a pretty limited sample of humans."

He took another sip of his tequila. Damn this was complicated. "Look, I'm going out on a limb here and guessing that Obelisk is from the Shadow Realm you rule and can only come here to Earth if you summon him and that you," he waved his hand to indicate the Shadow Court, "all are the only humans he's ever really had contact with. So how is he to know what a human feels like?"

Kaiba stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, what the hell?" Oliver muttered and drained his shot. "What if he really didn't know you were gods because he doesn't know what another god looks like?"

"Looks like?"

"I say that," Oliver said, "cuz that's how I contact the Shadows. Obelisk hasn't met any other gods directly, has he?"

Kaiba's eyes slowly began to grow wide. "No," he said quietly. "He hasn't."

"Then how would he know you're a god?"

Kaiba hesitated. "He _is_ a god."

"He's also, quite frankly, a different species," Oliver said. "He's not human and only has you and the Court to go by as far as human experience is concerned. That's pretty limited like I said. It's also biased. He only knows people who are connected to the Shadows like he is." He waved a hands helplessly, struggling to find a way to figure out how to explain what he was thinking. This really was not his area of expertise. "What if he honestly didn't know?"

"And the Greek did?" Kaiba asked incredulously.

"Think about it," Oliver said, shifting to a more comfortable position facing his Regent. "I know Diana and she's worships the Greek gods. She talks about them all the time. According to her mythologies, humans becoming gods in some way isn't all that unusual. So it would make sense if Helios was the one to see you for what you are, or what you've become."

"But..." Kaiba paled and his eyes suddenly grew round and vulnerable. He leaned back, visibly withdrawing in shock. "But then..."

His hand flew down to his Deck, pulling it out of its holster and frantically shuffling through it. He tossed the cards he passed by onto the bed startling Oliver with its many assortments of Monsters, Spells, and Traps he had never seen Kaiba use. When Kaiba had gone through his entire Deck, he pushed aside all the cards, moving them around as if looking for something.

Curious, Oliver leaned over and helped push cards aside so none overlapped like Kaiba had started doing. He paused when he remembered Kaiba's warning about not touching another Shadow user's Deck without their permission but continued when he received no negative response for his Regent. He did notice that sometime during the search, Kaiba had clasped a hand over his chest, clutching the thick Duel Monsters card dangling from his chest. His eyes flickered from card to card, dismissing each one as irrelevant to what he was obviously looking for. There a brief moment where Oliver saw panic flash across the Regent's face for a fraction of a second before disappearing as Kaiba flipped open his holster and examined it by sight and feel. It was empty.

"No," Kaiba murmured. What followed was a rush of Japanese and what sounded like hieratic that may or may not have made sense even if Oliver had spoken the languages fluently.

Confused, Oliver scanned the cards laid out on the bed more closely and then noticed something he probably should have earlier. Obelisk's card was gone. That was what Kaiba was freaking out about. Apparently, Fuguta had come to a similar conclusion because he grabbed Kaiba's shoulder and shook him roughly to snap him out of his panic attack and gain his undivided attention. He said something in Japanese -Oliver made a mental note to learn the language- to which Kaiba nodded blankly before stepping away and pulling out his phone. He was probably going to call someone to bring the card over or to hold it until Kaiba could get to it.

Kaiba fumbled for his own phone and dialed the first number he came upon. When the recipient answered, Kaiba cut off the ranting voice which Oliver distinctly recognized at Mai's. "Where are you?" he demanded. The reply was quieter and somewhat muffled. "Nevermind that. Do you have Obelisk's card?" Her answer must have been an affirmative because Kaiba slumped and buried his face in his bandaged hand. He looked up to Oliver abruptly. "Can Mai come here?" he asked.

Oliver shook his head and shrugged. "I don't see why not. She could be your friend coming to pick you up or something."

Kaiba blushed. "She has my brother and Roland." His eyes flicked to Fuguta who hung up his phone and nodded in confirmation. "That would mean you'd have five unexpected and unexplained guests here."

"Not really," Oliver countered. "Mokuba's your brother so it would make sense if Roland's with him. You have Fuguta and Mai, like I said, could be your friend from the states coming to pick you up."

Kaiba lifted an eyebrow. "They're on her motorcycle."

Again, Oliver shrugged. "We have a garage."

Kaiba smirked but Oliver saw the relief behind his eyes before the Regent turned back to speaking with Mai and counted that as a victory. He almost reached for the tequila to refill his glass but decided against it. He would need to be sober for this. Speaking of which, he reached out with his Shadows and was relieved to see the horizon of power still surrounding Kaiba, even if it was still weak and dim.

Maybe it was as bright as it was normally because Kaiba had the Obelisk card lending him the god's strength and authority Kaiba needed as the Regent. If that was the case, then it would make sense why Kaiba was so desperate to get it back. But that did not explain the frantic way the normally strictly controlled Regent went about the task. Was there something more to this that he was missing?

Oliver sat back and watched Kaiba finish his conversation with Mai and hang up the phone before gathering up his cards and carefully replacing them in his holster. Was there something more to Kaiba's connection to Obelisk? Did the same go for the other monarchs and their respective gods? They said they were the human heads of their Triads and the human representatives of their gods. By representatives, did they mean they were more closely related to their gods then what Oliver had originally thought?

If Kaiba's horizon of power was this dim without Obelisk's card, assuming the reason for the lack of brilliance was indeed because of the card was gone, then could that also mean Kaiba's dizziness and disorientation be due to the same thing? Maybe not completely, but partially? Were the Egyptian gods symbiotically connected to their human counterparts?

Oliver ran a hand over his face. "Damn it," he muttered. Just thinking about it was giving him a headache. But he was sure the headache he felt growing was nowhere near as powerful as the one he'd probably experience when he told the Justice League about his theories. "Oh my god." Literally.


	60. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Helios and Diana explain and Flash sulks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** We're winding down to the finish. But don't worry, there will most likely be a sequel. I've already got a few canon villains I'm playing with as possible bad guys. Oh, and the mid-season finale of Arrow sounds like a perfect place to start the sequel. *sniffles then bawls eyes out* MY BABIES~~~

Helios watched the trio leave apprehensively. A glance out the window revealed clouds on the horizon. It would seem there would be a rainshower soon. He hoped Mokuba's little group did not get drenched before finding the Regent.

"Kaiba said you knew we were gods," Yuugi said softly. "Is that true?"

Helios sat on the windowsill absorbing the sun's energy while it could still shine. "Yes," he said. "It is. I'm honestly surprised none of you were aware."

"How're we supposed t' know?" Jounouchi said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. "No one told us n' we don' feel any different."

"He's right," Marik said moving to sit in the corner. "If anyone would've figured it out first, it would've been my sister. But..."

"She didn't," Ryou said, sitting next to Marik. "None of us want to die," he said quickly, "we just...don't want to be immortal either."

Helios shook his head. "You are truly a peculiar group. I have never met anyone so reluctant to accept immortality. Most humans I've met would jump at the chance."

"My sista's not part o' the Court," Jounouchi said softly. "Neither are my parent's. I'll out live 'em." He bowed his head and tightened his crossed arms. "Serenity."

"Is that your sister's name?" Helios asked. "Serenity?"

Jounouchi turned his head away. "Yeah. I got a Japanese name and she got a Western name."

Helios smiled gently. "My sister's name is Selene," he said. "She is my life."

Jounouchi looked up at him through his blonde bangs. "Yeah?"

"Yes," the Titan replied nodding.

"What's she look like?"

Helios gazed out the window and answered. "She's taller than me, but not by much. She has silver white hair that's so long it brushes the ground even when she ties it up. Her eyes are silver gray and she has a gentle heart. She fell in love with a human but gave him immortality and refused to consecrate their love to prevent the same fate of Eos's lover befalling him."

Jounouchi listened quietly. "You miss her," he said after a few seconds.

"I do," Helios said. "Greatly. But I know she is safe."

"How?"

Helios grinned. "Because the moon is rising," he said nodding to the small silver orb hanging in the sky. "We are thought to guide the moon and the sun through the sky so they don't loose their course but that's not necessarily true. They are locked in their own dance, moving on their own. We are actually their personifications. We aren't the only ones, but we're part of the few left alive in this day and age. The Greek pantheon is popular enough that we still have worshipers, however few they may be."

"What do worshipers have to do with it?" Bakura asked stepping back so Yuugi could sit down in the chair by the window and Yami could settle on the armrest.

"Our pantheon is one of the few that requires worshipers to continue existing," Helios said. "It's why there are so few of us left and why Zeus is hesitant to start an inter-pantheon war."

"I see," Yami murmured. "You aren't as powerful as you once were."

"Nowhere near," Helios said, shaking his head. "Had I still been at the height of my power and joined my fellow Titans in fighting Zeus, we may have defeated him instead of being almost completely wiped out. At least I'd like to think so. But I suppose we'll never know now."

"Do we need worshipers?" Yuugi asked looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Because, I'm not sure I like that idea."

"I'd wager you already have them," Helios replied casually.

"Eh?!" Ryou gasped. "But- I- We- WHAT?!"

Helios tilted his head to hide his smile from the flustered boy. "Not here on Earth," he corrected. "In your Shadow Realm."

"What do you know of the Shadow Realm?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much," Helios replied. "I have my suspicions based on things I've heard secondhand, my own observations, and using simple logic and process of elimination. I'm guessing it's a realm that connects the different realities and dimensions together like a glue that can be inhabited similar to the way Dark Matter interacts with reality but cannot be overtly detected or seen. I'm willing to bet your worshipers are the Monsters living in the Shadow Realm or perhaps the Shadows themselves. Maybe even both."

Yuugi and Yami looked at each other. "That...would make sense," Yuugi said carefully. "Although," he blushed, "I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"I know what you mean," Helios said. "Imagine having to rely on that worship to keep you alive."

"Do we?" Ryou asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"I doubt it," the Titan said reassuringly. He cast his eyes around the room cautiously before voicing the question that had caught his interest before Mokuba and his group left. "You said the Regent, Kaiba, could not be separated from his god Obelisk's card, that doing so explained why Obelisk is growing weaker. Is that true?"

"It is," Marik said. "The gods are intimately connected to their representatives. I don't understand it fully-"

"Neither do we," Yami said. "We're learning as we go."

Marik nodded grimly. "Because of that, we aren't sure what would happen if they were taken away from their rightful holders. Although, judging by what happened to Obelisk, I think we can say with certainty that it's not good."

Ryou cleared his throat. "Obelisk took his card from Yami and Yuugi and gave it to Kaiba," he said. "I remember feeling Kaiba's hold over the Balance become much more stable and firm then. It was like watching a seesaw finally stop moving and settle perfectly parallel with the ground. It was strange and right." When the group stared at him in surprise, Ryou blushed. "I am the Scribe for a reason, you know," he said sulkily.

"We're not judging, Yadonoushi," Bakura said, mussing Ryou's hair fondly as he laughed. "We're enjoying the benefits of your fantastic memory."

This time Ryou's blush was from pride. "I try," he chirped.

"There's also the matter of Kaiba leaving the Court so suddenly," Yami said. "That was not the best thing to do." He turned to Helios. "Did Kaiba seem," he hesitated, "drunk when he left here?"

Helios shook his head in confusion. "No. He did have trouble walking straight though. Is that what you mean?"

Yami nodded seriously. "Unfortunately yes. I can say from personal experience, forcefully leaving Court without going through the proper channels can be...well-"

"Disorienting," Bakura finished. "It's like vertigo on steroids."

"So that plus bein' separated from Obelisk's card then cuttin' himself off-" Jounouchi started.

"He's back now," Yuugi said softly. "He's back, he's just faint. He's shielding."

"I don't blame 'im," Jounouchi muttered. "I'm still mad at Ra m'self."

"Why?" Helios asked.

"They didn' tell us 'bout our immortality thing," the blonde huffed in frustration.

"I doubt he knew," Helios said. "If you didn't know, how could he?"

"I agree," Marik said. "It makes sense. Osiris was surprised, that much I know."

"So was Ra," Yuugi said softly.

Bakura grumbled. "Of all the times for that Kaiba midget to run off when we need Ra-Horakhty."

"He's going after his brother, 'Kura," Ryou said. "I'd do the same for you."

Bakura smirked. "You'd better, Yadonoushi," he said, pinching the back of his reincarnation's neck and rubbing. "I did the same for you."

"That still begs the question," Marik said seriously. "Other than us, who else knows?"

"I told Diana," Helios said earning startled looks from the Shadow users. "She would have figured it out on her own eventually. She is Greek and the process of humans becoming gods is not unfamiliar to her. She will tell the Justice League tonight if she hasn't already."

"And who'll they tell?" Jounouchi mumbled.

"No one," the Titan said firmly. "I have Diana's promise to keep it only within our circles. She will not be made an oathbreaker."

The Pharaoh nodded. "I believe you. Let's hope no one talks then."

"Speaking of talking," Bakura said, strutting over to the wall mounted television and reaching for the remote. "I wonder how the press conference went?" He switched on the device and muted it as he searched for the local news channel. When he found it, he turned on the closed captions and unmuted the sound.

"-orm over Starling City?" a reporter asked.

"That was the work of one of our allies," Superman replied.

"Another member of the Justice League?" the reporter pressed.

Superman shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "But a friend."

"Who is it?"

"I'm afraid I don't have their permission to divulge that information," the superhero said, turning back to the crowd for another question. "Yes?" he said, nodding to a petite woman near the front. She started talking but Superman shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to speak up, please."

"This new ally," she said. "Are they a friend of Arrow's?"

"I believe so, yes," the hero replied politely.

"I think the main question here is will this ally be a threat to Starling City?"

Superman was already shaking his head. "No," he said firmly. "The ally only acted in the defense of their own and friends. They won't bother Starling City or anyone or anything unless attacked first."

"Were they attacked?" she asked with interest.

Superman nodded. "Yes, they were, rather viciously in fact."

"So you're saying they acted in self defense?"

"I am," Superman said nodding. "They almost lost several of their own before acting. I'd say their patience and ability to put up with that kind of attack for as long as they did should be praised."

"Are there more than one?" another reporter asked.

Superman nodded. "Yes."

"So we have another group of unknown superpowered people on our hands?" the same reporter demanded.

Superman sighed. "You're implying the Justice League is the only group of superpowered people in existence which you all know to be false. There are quite a few people who have superpowers, many of them prefer to maintain their simple lives in peace." He smiled. "I don't blame them. I'd go back to my old life if I could in a heartbeat. If they want to stay inconspicuous, let them. So long as they don't cause trouble, we won't bother them."

"And Shadow Thief?" a male reporter hollered over the hubris. "What about him?"

Superman bowed his head. "Shadow Thief never actually existed." He raised his hands when the explosion of voices rose drowning him out. After a moment, he folded his arms and waited out the insanity until it got quiet enough to talk. "I'd appreciate it if you let me finish my thought before interrupting me," he said politely.

"Well, well," Marik said, standing to come over and watch. "The boy scout has a backbone. Who knew?"

Back on the screen, Superman began speaking once more. "As I was saying, Shadow Thief never actually existed. He was the result of a semi-sentient weapon that took over the mind of an innocent man."

"Who?" someone yelled.

"His identity will remain confidential unless he gives us his expressed permission to reveal it or does so himself," Superman replied. "He was just as much a victim in this as the people who died here."

"Are they putting the blame of the murders on Shadow Thief?" Ryou asked in growing surprise.

"How's that?" a man nearby called out.

"The weapon was semi-sentient as I said. It did what it was programmed to do and forced it's host to kill people. We still don't know how he managed it and that might forever remain a mystery but I can personally guarantee Shadow Thief is gone for good."

"How?"

"The storm you saw form over Starling City was created to distract the enemy so we could destroy the device with the help of our allies," Superman said. "Honestly, we could not have done it without them."

"Is it also true," a new voice called out, "that Lex Luthor of LexCorp became a victim of Shadow Thief's?"

Superman began to answer before being pushed aside for Hawkgirl to take the podium. "Yes," she said. "It's true. Luthor is currently in a psychiatric ward. No, we will not be divulging the name of the ward for privacy and security purposes. If LexCorp wishes to release that information, it's up to them. Not us."

"You said the device was destroyed," a reporter called out.

Hawkgirl nodded. "It was, yes."

"Are you sure of that?"

Hawkgirl smirked and rested a hand on her hip near her mace. "The device was magic based. It's now in tiny pieces which will be incinerated."

"She's a good liar," Marik said impressed. "Not even the slightest hint of deception."

"And the man Shadow Thief possessed?"

"He's recovering at a confidential location until he's fully recovered from the experience," she said.

"Will any charges be made?"

Hawkgirl shook her head. "No. The guilty party has been dealt with and the first victim of Shadow Thief, his host, will be freed."

Bakura muted the television and chuckled. "I like her. She's a much better liar then Superman."

"But the people seem to respect Superman's words," Yuugi said. "He's an icon for them." They watched as Superman and Hawkgirl left the stage and flew away. "They're probably heading back to the Watchtower."

"Yes," Helios said.

"Pity really," Jounouchi mumbled.

"What?" Ryou asked curiously. "Why?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "I'd've like to see their reactions to Wonder Woman's news, is all."

Yuugi smiled wistfully. "I would too."

Bakura grinned. "Then why don't we?"

* * *

"Well," Hawkgirl said, fluffing out her wings after the teleport dropped her in to the main room of the Watchtower. "That was fun. I'm beginning to see why you hate the media so much."

"We got off easy this time," Batman said. "It could've been much worse."

"I believe we have the Shadow Court's Field Spell to thank for that," J'onn said. "It prevented the more," he paused, "newsworthy components hidden from view."

"As much as I don't like to admit it, J'onn's right," Green Lantern said. "We do have the Court to thank for that."

"We can't forget they killed someone though," Superman said.

"And we covered for them," Flash said, his usual high energy drained somewhat. "So now what?"

"Now suggest we get coffee," Wonder Woman said coming in from the break room. She looked around. "Where's Arrow?"

"He could not make it," J'onn said. "I got word from Diggle. Apparently Arrow is indisposed at the moment."

"Indisposed how?" Superman asked. "We agreed to meet tonight."

J'onn nodded. "I know, but I was told Kaiba came and Arrow is helping him."

"Helping him?" Green Lantern asked. "With what?"

The Martian shook his head. "I do not know. But I get the feeling it was not my business."

Diana nodded. "Kaiba's probably telling him then."

"Telling him what?" Hawkgirl asked.

Diana sighed. "I have news I think would be easier given after we all sit down and have a drink."

"I'm scared," Flash said, raising a hand. "I call the first coffee," he zipped into the break room and sat down on the couch with his coffee.

When everyone had joined Flash with their coffee, Wonder Woman took one last sip of her drink before speaking. "I spoke to Helios," she began. "I asked him why he wanted asylum from a group a humans."

"I've been wondering that myself," Batman said. "What'd he say?"

"That's where things get interesting," Diana said. She crossed her legs and leaned back on the couch, bracing for the onslaught of questions. "He didn't take refuge with humans because the Shadow Courtiers aren't human. They're gods."

"What?!" Flash gasped. "Like legit Zeus-lightning gods?"

Diana smirked and waited for the hubbub to calm down before replying. "Not exactly. They aren't gods like Zeus and Helios. They're immortal, so they won't age anymore but they can still be killed or die of a disease or something."

"Okay, I'll bite," John said. "How did that happen?"

Diana shook her head. "Probably over time. It's not entirely uncommon. It happened fairly frequently in my mythos. But as much as I would like to say that's it, there's more."

"Dear lord give me strength," John muttered.

Diana smiled sympathetically at her friend. "They aren't gods of Earth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flash asked. "What? Are they aliens or something? No offense to present company."

Superman shrugged and J'onn and Shayera nodded. "None take," the Thanagarian said calmly.

"No, they are _from_ Earth," Diana said. "They just aren't gods _of_ Earth. They're gods of the Shadow Realm."

"You mean like the 'Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom' Shadow Realm?" Flash said.

The Amazon princess nodded. "That one. Helios said it's something like the Dark Matter your scientists theorize exist."

"Dark Matter," Batman said thoughtfully. "So a realm that's here and not here but both affects and is affected by here."

"Exactly," Diana said. "My guess it the Shadow Realm permeates every world in the multiverse, holding them together, and alternately affecting and being affected by each much like the Shadows do to the broken souls they come to inhabit."

"Dark Matter would be a good comparison then," Batman said thoughtfully. "Not perfect, but close."

"Another thing," Diana said, "Helios said the duty of the gods is to protect Earth or their specific charges from enemies from other worlds outside our own."

"So aliens?" Flash asked confused. "Again, present company excluded."

"No. I mean beings from another world entirely," she said.

"So another reality or dimension," J'onn said.

"Right."

Shayera took a sip of her cupped and fluffed her wings. "But by that definition, Helios should be fighting the Court not seeking help from them."

Diana shook her head. "No, because the Court is not interested in causing trouble. They're defending their own world, the Shadow Realm, from Earth."

"From Earth?" John gasped. "What... How can _we_ hurt the Shadow Realm?"

"Think about it," Batman said, his eyes narrowed as possibilities raced through his head. "The Shadows are from the Shadow Realm and people use them when the Shadows infest their souls. Someone who is connected to that world could conceivably damage it. And even someone who isn't connected to it could still accidentally cause harm." He lifted his head. "And if anyone ever reached the Shadow Realm, what do you think they would do?"

"Look for natural resources to mine," Flash said soberly.

"Try to establish trade with the locals hopefully," John said.

"Fear of the unknown," J'onn said calmly. "It is a driving factor for many races, not just the Human Race."

"Exactly," Batman said. "They're taking measures to ensure the Shadow Realm is protected against us."

"Man, I kinda wanted to see it," Flash grumbled.

"They're protecting it against more than just us, if your theory is true," Shayera said. "If this Shadow Realm really is connected to the multiverses, then they have to protect it against possible attacks from every world all the time."

Diana nodded seriously. "My thoughts exactly."

"So where does Arrow fall in all this then?" Flash asked curiously.

"He'll probably be the middle man," Shayera said. "If we want to contact the Shadow Court, we'll go through him and vice versa."

"Sounds good to me," the speedster said. He shook his head in envy. "Damn lucky bastard."

Shayera grinned and patted the superhero's back in a sisterly manner. "On the bright side, I hear Marik's into polyamory."

Flash groaned and everyone, even J'onn and a group of Shadow users listening in through Noa's connections laughed. Well, all but one.

"He has a crush on me?!" Marik exclaimed and Bakura's chuckles devolved into mad cackles.


	61. Arrival, Spoons, and Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mai and company arrive, Thea learns a secret, and Kaiba learns a new game. Although he may regret allowing Mokuba to learn the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Finally finished my last Final of the semester only to find out I have a surprise dentist appointment tomorrow morning. *covers mouth* I hate things poking and prodding my mouth

Mai followed the directions Fuguta had given Roland to Oliver's house and pulled up to the garage. She was shivering from the steady drizzle that had begun halfway here and revving up for a severe talking to for her Regent, after she slapped him upside the head. Honestly, that boy needed someone to keep him in line and it seemed like Mai was the only one not afraid to take up that mantle.

She parked her motorcycle, propping it up with her kickstand, and waited for her two passengers to climb off before dismounting herself. Fuming, she took out her phone and dialed Kaiba's phone number putting it on speaker so she did not have to remove her helmet and ruin her hair any more than necessary in the rain.

"Kaiba Seto," she said the moment she heard the click of Kaiba answering, "you had better get your skinny ass down here and let us in or I will climb up the walls and smack you silly."

Kaiba snorted. "I'd actually enjoy that, believe it or not."

"Of course you would," Mai sniffed. There was muffled rustling before Oliver answered.

"Hey," he said. "I'm coming to the front door. I'll let you in after I open the garage. You can keep your ride in there."

Mai smiled. "Thanks hon," Mai said smiling. "We're standing under your garage's overhand. It's drizzling out."

"Gotcha. Be out in a few."

Mai hung up and tucked her phone in her pocket before finally removing her helmet and stuffing it into the main storage compartment of her _Harpie_. "He's coming out to get us," she told her former passengers.

Mokuba nodded and looked up at the looming mansion several yards away determined to get to his brother. Mai squeezed the boy's shoulder comfortingly and glanced at Roland who was still shaking from the ride. She giggled enjoying the faint blush that dusted the older man's face. She could respect the man easily.

"Mai!"

She turned and saw Oliver rushing over with an umbrella. He pushed a button on a small handheld device and the garage door behind them opened up.

"Go ahead and put your ride in there. It'll stay dry," he said.

Mai obediently walked her precious _Harpie_ into the garage, propping it up beside a sleek Ferrari. She could not resist sliding her hand over the car before coming back out and ducking under Oliver's umbrella. Together, the four hurried back to the front door of the Queen manor and stepped inside. Oliver shook out the umbrella before dropping it into the umbrella stand to dry out then led the group to the stairs.

"Oliver," a very unwelcome voice called. Biting back his growing annoyance, Oliver turned to his mother and waited for her to continue. "Who are these," she paused when she noticed Mai, "people?"

"Friends of Kaiba's," he said and made to leave again.

"He certainly keeps eclectic company," Moira said, a polite smile on her face.

Mai laughed. "At least he's not friends with a bitch like you," she said. With a wink, she hurried up the steps. Mokuba was biting his lip trying not to laugh. Only Roland managed to keep a straight face.

"She's right," Oliver said. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my friends. Mother," he added after a moment of hesitation. Then he went up to join the group. "Sorry about that," he said to Mai when he reached them in the hallway.

Mai waved his apology aside. "Hon, I know what to expect from people like her. I may not like it, but I'm used to it. Besides, I find I enjoy it when I'm the one who outsmarts them in the end. And besides," she tossed her hair over her shoulder with a coy smile, "I don't see Sorceress in her name, do you?"

Oliver shook his head and smiled as he guided the group to his bedroom where Kaiba was dozing. Fuguta looked up and nodded to Roland in relief. Oliver expected Mokuba to run up to his dozing brother like he had the first time he had seen the two brothers together, but instead it was Mai who approached first. Any hope of a gentle awakening faded the moment the Sorceress slapped Kaiba on the back of the head.

Kaiba squawked and stared up at Mai indignantly. "What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"That was for scaring the shit out of me _again_ ," Mai said, crossing her arms. "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

Kaiba had the decency to blush as he surreptitiously rubbed his head. Only then did Mokuba climb onto the bed and hug his big brother. Mai stepped back with a heavy sigh and let the brothers be.

"Here," Mokuba said, digging for something in his pocket. "I saved it for you."

He held out a card that Oliver somehow knew was Obelisk's card. The resulting smile and reverent way Kaiba handled the card, replacing it into his Deck holster was proof enough. Then the two brothers hugged, cuddling. Oliver stepped out of the room waiting for Mai to join him before closing the door most of the way. It just felt like an intrusion of privacy if he had stayed.

He shook his head. "I can never get over how close they are," he said.

Mai smiled. "I know," she said. "It's cute and sad at the same time. Mokuba is the only blood family Kaiba has left and he won't let anything happen to him. He's killed people who've tried."

"So have I," Oliver said nodding.

"You have a sibling?" Mai asked curiously.

Oliver nodded. "Thea, my sister. She's a handful but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well," Mai said with a cheeky smile, "with a mother like yours, I'm not surprised she's a handful. I would be too."

"What's your family like?" Oliver asked curiously. "I hardly know anything about you."

Mai laughed and shook her head. "I grew up in a trailer park down south. It's wasn't that bad a life, actually. Well, not for me anyway. I enjoyed it." She ran a hand through her damp hair, untangling it. "A tornado wiped out most of the park when I was twelve, so my family and I decided traveling would be cheaper than sitting in one place. So we traveled." She smiled. "It was fun. I miss it."

"So you travel now?" Oliver asked.

Mai smiled wistfully. "Yes. I've been looking into buying a camper I can hitch to my motorcycle." She pressed her lips together. "But everywhere I look, it seems like I'll have to get a Trike if I want a camper." She shrugged. "Oh well. I'll still collect on Kaiba's debt. I'll see him camp out in a tent or camper in the middle of the wilderness without any computer, wifi, or connection to the outside world if it's the last thing I do."

Oliver laughed. "You really meant that?" he asked incredulously. "Over a coffee?"

Mai winked. "You bet, hon. I take my debt collection seriously." After moment, she grew serious. "Your mother, she isn't..."

"No," Oliver replied. "But Walter and Thea are."

Mai nodded. "I'd like to meet your sister, if I could."

"Good, I was getting tired of spying," a young girl's voice said as none other than Thea came out of her bedroom. "Just because my light isn't on doesn't mean I'm not there after all." She squared her shoulders and stared Oliver down. "So you've killed people for me?" she demanded quietly. "Anyone I know?"

Oliver sighed. "It's not-"

"Don't tell me it's not important," she said sharply, cutting him off. "It involves me and I think I'm old enough to deal with this."

Oliver shook his head. "I know you are," he said, glancing over his shoulder at his bedroom door. "I know you are," he repeated quietly. "I just don't want you to grow up too fast."

Mai's eyes softened. "Want me to leave?" she asked gently. At Oliver's pleading gaze, she patted his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. She's a strong girl. She can handle it." She brushed past the vigilante and stepped into the room. "Seth, you idiot, stop ogling me and put on something more decent."

Oliver snorted fighting back a smile until he looked up and saw Thea still looking at him expectantly. He sobered and shifted his feet uncomfortably before speaking. "I've killed people, directly and indirectly, for you. Yes."

"Anyone I know?" Thea asked softly but firmly.

Oliver winced. "A couple, but not deliberately."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

He rubbed his face and tried to fight back the guilt memories of that particular incident always brought with them. "Tommy."

Thea's eyes widened in shock. "Tommy? Tommy Merlyn?"

Her brother nodded, pain etched in his face. "I wasn't fast enough," he said quietly.

Thea's eyes narrowed. "Not fast enough for what?"

Oliver crossed his arms and Thea recognized her brother's posture as trying to inspire confidence in what he said. "I thought I'd gotten all of them," he said. "But I missed one," he added, eyes scrunching in pain.

Thea stepped closer, studying her brother carefully. "All of what, Oliver?" she said. "All of what?"

Oliver met her eyes for a split second before flicking in either direction for eavesdroppers. But that split second of eye contact was all Thea needed to see the guilt and utter dejection her brother was feeling.

"The bombs," Oliver said, startling her. "I thought I'd gotten them all. I didn't know there was a forth."

"Bombs?" Thea gasped. "You mean the bombs that killed Tommy?" She shook her head in disbelief. "But the police said the vigilante was the one who... Oh my god. I was right." Oliver's eyes met hers sharply and Thea felt more confident now. "I was right. You're the vigilante," she declared.

Oliver again looked both ways uncomfortably. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that, not even Moira."

"Moira?" Thea repeated in confusion. "You mean Mom?"

Oliver shook his head. "It's a long story and I don't have time to tell it, but I will soon, I promise," he said, placing a hand on Thea's shoulder. "Right now, I have a friend who needs my help."

"Kaiba," Thea said nodding slowly. "He really didn't overdose did he?"

"Actually," Oliver said thoughtfully, glancing over his shoulder, "I wouldn't be surprised if he has at some point. But in this case, it was more of a case of severe withdrawal than anything else."

"Withdrawal from what?"

Oliver laughed in mild confusion. "You know, I'd tell you, but you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," she dared, bracing her weight on one hip and openly daring him with her eyes. It was so reminiscent of Mai that Oliver chuckled.

"Alright, hang on. Let me get his permission," he said and leaned into his bedroom. "Kaiba, could we... Oh, hi Seth. Do you mind if we-"

"I did say she was under my protection, did I not?" Kaiba's distinct voice said.

Oliver shook his head and when he leaned back into the hallway he was smiling. He jerked his head towards his room. "Come on," he said. "Let me introduce you."

Thea eyed her big brother suspiciously before following him into his room. She was mildly disconcerted when the two bodyguards slipped past her to stand guard outside the room. When she finally turned around and actually looked at the people in the room, her mouth dropped open.

Kaiba was sitting on her big brother's bed with Mokuba curled comfortably in his lap talking to him in excited Japanese. A faint smile tugged at the Japanese businessman's lips as he listened his little brother ramble. Also on the bed was a person who was almost identical to Kaiba but his skin was a rich tan and his hair was a shade or so lighter and longer, tied back in braids. Gold bands encircled his forearms and ankles. He wore a blue colored shirt tucked into a gold fabric belt before splitting into narrow strips of cloth and tumbling down his front and back over an ankle length cream skirt split along the side seams for easy mobility.

He was talking animatedly with Mai when Thea came in and he turned to look at her. Thea was struck by the clear crystalline quality of his eyes. They were so similar to Kaiba's, except this person's were perhaps a slightly lighter shade, or it could be a trick of the light. He smiled conspiratorially when he saw her and leaned over to Mai and whispered in a not-so-quiet voice, "Takes after you I bet." Dear god, that voice was sexy.

"Um..." she said intelligently. Oliver chuckled beside her.

"Don't worry," he said. "I had just about the same reaction when I saw him."

"You almost hit the ceiling in shock," the strange Kaiba look-a-like teased. "Be glad I was too tired to laugh at you."

Oliver just shrugged and gestured to the stranger first. "Thea, this is Seth. Like I said, it's a long story and I promise to explain later, but basically he's with Kaiba."

"You mean _together_ together?" Thea asked.

Seth blushed a bright red and his eyes grew round in shock just as Kaiba choked on a glass of water he had the misfortune of drinking at that very moment. Oliver and Mai laughed.

"Ra no!" Mai said. She glanced slyly at the both of them and added, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if they did eventually."

"Mai!" Seth gasped.

"Sorceress! Shut up," Kaiba snapped in indignation tempered by the flaming red color blotting his cheeks. "Not in front of Mokuba."

"I'm not judging," Thea said. "Just curious."

Oliver covered his mouth and managed to say between snickers, "He's half of Kaiba's soul." At Thea's disbelieving stare, he waved his hands in innocence. "I swear. I told you it's complicated. I promise to explain later. Cross my heart."

Satisfied, Thea turned back to the crowd and zeroed in on the only woman present. "Who're you?" she asked.

"I'm Mai Valentine, and yes, I've heard all the jokes," she said with a friendly smile.

Despite herself, Thea smiled sympathetically. "Tough childhood?"

Mai shrugged. "Just slapped a few heads until I got the respect I deserved."

Thea grinned, she liked this woman. "Are you together?" she asked, gesturing between her and Kaiba.

Kaiba groaned. "Why can't I be single and everyone be satisfied with that?" he grumbled.

"Because you're a handsome rich boy with a genius mind, hard exterior, and mushy plushie inside," Mai said cheerfully.

"Oi!"

"No," Mai said to Thea who was enjoying the vocal exchange immensely. "We're not together. He's got someone else he's interested in." Kaiba's blush returned as did Seth which was interesting. "Anyway," Mai said settling on the bed and patting the spot next to her, "come talk to me. Like I said, I'm Mai. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Thea," the youngest Queen said with a smile.

"Well, Thea, since old grouch over there has given his permission and your brother thinks it's alright, I'll tell you my title." She winked. "I'm the Sorceress."

"Sorceress?" Thea said disbelievingly. "As in magic?"

"You bet," Mai chirped. "Shadow magic to be precise. I'm the Sorceress under his command," she said, nodding to Kaiba. "He's the Regent."

"Regent?" Thea said, turning to Kaiba. "What, not good enough to be King?" she teased.

Kaiba groaned and thunked his head back against the headrest while Oliver covered his mouth, holding back his laughter. "Why does everyone react that way to my title?" he grumbled. Seth smiled sympathetically and leaned over to whisper something in Kaiba's ear earning him a tired swipe from his pale counterpart's hand.

"We work as a triumvirate," Mai explained. "Basically, we have a King, a Pharaoh, and a Regent, him," she said, pointing to Kaiba. "Each ruler controls a certain part of the magic and everyone who uses that part answers to the corresponding ruler. Kaiba rules the Balance."

"Balance?"

"Think Neutrality," Mai said and Oliver smiled. "I use Neutral magic so I answer to him. Your brother also uses Neutral magic, so he also answers to him."

Thea's eyes bulged and she whirled on Oliver who's smile had faded somewhat as he waited anxiously for her judgment. "You have magic?" Thea demanded.

Oliver shrugged his shoulder self-consciously. "Not a lot, but yeah."

"How long?" she pressed.

"Since a few days ago," Kaiba answered. "He may never have discovered it had I not shown up. But he did and now he answers to me."

"You mean like a servant?" Thea said, eyes dark.

Kaiba stared at her incredulously. "I have no use for servants. I want someone who can think and act on their own independently. All Oliver has to do is not break the rules and he's free to do as he pleases. I won't interfere unless he asks me to or if I feel my presence is necessary."

"What kind of rules?" Thea asked carefully.

"Do not kill anyone with the power unless it's in self defense or the defense of another," Seth answered. "Put simply, as long as he uses his common sense he will be fine."

"And if he does break the rules?"

Kaiba met her gaze with hid cold blue eyes. "Then I step in and punish him." He shrugged and turned his gaze away. "Although I doubt that will ever happen."

"Nii-sama's actually really nice," Mokuba said. Thea watched curiously when Kaiba stared at his brother in shock. "He won't bother you as long as you don't bother him."

Thea hesitated. "So the withdrawal was from magic," Thea said to her brother who nodded. "Who else knows?"

"Walter and Diggle," Oliver replied.

"Not Mom?"

Oliver shook his head. "I don't trust her."

Thea scrunched her nose in confusion. "Why not? You've only know Walter for a little over a year."

"Walter was nearly killed by an assassin who's identity Moira knows and the bomb that killed Tommy was also made by someone she knows," Oliver said sternly, eyes cold and hard. "She was fully aware of the bomb plan but said and did nothing to stop it. She didn't do anything to help Walter when he was kidnapped either. I don't trust her and I don't think I ever will."

Thea sat and absorbed this new information slowly, rolling it through her head and comparing it to what she had seen and heard. As reluctant as she was to admit it, the pieces added up too well to be a lie. It made too much sense. But that meant her Mom had allowed the man she supposedly loved to be kidnapped and almost killed and allowed Tommy and all those innocent people in The Glades to die. Her Mom was guilty of being at least complacent in mass murder. No wonder Oliver had been so distant with her lately.

"So what do we do?" she said finally.

Kaiba looked at Oliver and nodded. "She's smart." He grinned. "I never doubted it."

Mokuba climbed out of his big brother's arms and sat next to Thea. "Do you like card games?" he asked.

Thea shrugged. "Yes," she said. "I prefer games like Bullshit-"

"Thea-"

"Not Walter," she countered Oliver's interruption. "Egyptian Rapture, Speed, and Spoons. Oh, Spoons is deadly. So much fun. Especially when you play with shoes."

"Shoes?" Seth asked scooting over curiously.

Thea nodded. "It's the game Spoons only you play with your shoes instead."

"How's that?" Mokuba asked, intrigued.

Thea pulled her legs up onto the bed and crossed them comfortably. "Basically, you have one deck of cards to play with. Everyone starts out with four cards. The goal is to get four of a kind, like four aces or four fours, you get it." Mokuba nodded excitedly and Seth more slowly, pulling the knowledge of this knew type of cards from Kaiba's memories. "Well, everyone sits in a circle and you get spoons, or in this case shoes, and put them in the middle of the circle. However," she said dramatically, "there's always one less spoon or shoe than the number of people playing the game. So if there are five people playing, then there can only be four spoons or shoes."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because the point is to grab a spoon or shoe," she said.

"But if there are only four spoons...shoes...somethings," Mokuba said, struggling to understand. "Then one person won't get one."

"Precisely!"

"I do not understand," Seth said, folding his knees under him and leaning forward curiously.

Thea held up a finger. "When the game starts, the person with the card deck picks up a card and if it'll help them get four of a kind, they keep that card in exchange for another which they then pass to the next person to their left. Follow me so far?"

Both Seth and Mokuba nodded and even Kaiba was leaning forward with interest. Mai was snickering. She knew this game and could not wait to see her Japanese and Egyptian friends' reactions to the best part.

"Now," Thea continued, "this goes on with cards continuously going around the circle. If the deck runs out of cards, you start passing around the cards that have already gone around until someone gets four of a kind."

"Then what?" Mokuba asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

Thea smiled. "Well then it depends on the player. No matter what, the player who gets four of a kind has to grab a spoon or shoe from the middle of the circle. But sometimes the player will do it slow and sneaky, trying to slip the spoon away without anyone noticing then pretend to go on with the game until someone realizes a spoon is missing. Other players will snatch a spoon the moment they've got four of a kind and not bother being sneaky about it."

"And that's when everyone else grabs a spoon," Seth guessed.

"Right. But," Thea said, holding up a finger and grinning darkly, "here's the best part: no one can touch a spoon before the person with the four of a kind does. So even if you see that person going for the spoons, you can't touch them until that person does. But once they do, it's free game and open season."

Mokuba blinked and Seth tilted his head in confusion. Thea sighed. "Everyone jumps for the spoons all at the same time. People end up having an all out tug-of-war over a spoon because no one wants to be the one person who doesn't get one."

"Why not?" Mokuba asked.

"Because that person's out of the game," Thea answered. "It's much more fun with shoes because watching people fight over stinky shoes is hilarious. I did it in the park once with my friends, so much fun."

"Then after that round," Kaiba said, "you do the same thing with one less person and spoon until only two people and one spoon remain."

"Yep," Thea said grinning. "That's always cool. Sometimes one of the two players will twitch and the other person will grab the spoon. But the catch is if you grab a spoon before the person with four of a kind does, you're out too."

Mai cackled. "I remember teaching Raphael that game. Turns out he's afraid of hitting a lady."

"As he should be," Thea said. "But yeah, I agree. All's fair in love, war, and Spoons."

Mai grinned and the two girls high-fived each other. Kaiba glanced up at Oliver and nodded in approval. Oliver just smiled proudly.


	62. Teasing, Shenanigans, and Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang sees the blatantly obvious, Mai threatens her Regent, the siblings are ruthless, there's a surprise guest, and Kaiba does some...soul claiming with a vouyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT 12/19/14:** I've posted the lemon continuation of this chapter in the _Shadow Justice_ series called _Sensation_.  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804402
> 
>  **A/N:** This was supposed to be the next day but the characters were like nope. All that drama from earlier needs to be evened out by some humor and...other things... *ahem* Which brings to mind a quick thing: there is a hinted lime at the end of this. And yes, in it I promised future fun in the sequel or possible separate by related oneshots for this series. One of those oneshots will likely be a continuation of this chapter. Just FYI.

Kaiba sat back and let the others talk before slipping off the bed and moving to stand next to Oliver. "You have a fine sister," he said, his bandaged hand tucking comfortably in his pants pockets. "My word still stands: so long as she and Walter do not betray us, they will have my protection and that of the Court. I swear on the Shadows."

Oliver nodded shifting his gaze to Kaiba. "Thank you," he said simply.

"If possible," Kaiba hesitated, "I would like to meet you at the _Verdant_ tomorrow." His blue eyes shifted, moving back to where Mokuba and Mai were happily talking with Thea. Seth, however, had turned to meet Kaiba's eyes steadily. "I would like to teach you a few things so you are not," he tilted his head and turned back to Oliver with the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips, "totally helpless when I leave."

Oliver fought down the urge to laugh. Kaiba had basically just issued a challenge and who was Oliver to turn down a challenge?

"Helpless?" he said. "Like you, you mean?"

Kaiba smirk darkened. "We'll see. Tomorrow at noon then? That would give me enough time to freshen up before I leave."

"You're leaving?" Oliver asked.

The Regent snorted. "Of course I'm leaving. I don't live here. I want to go home and sleep in my own bed." He blinked, face blanking before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just remembered I have so much paperwork to do."

Oliver patted Kaiba's shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry. It only gets worse as it goes," he teased.

The younger brunette huffed and crossed his arms in a sulk. Oliver snickered and watched as Seth got up from the bed and strode over to Kaiba. It would always be a little strange to see two Kaibas standing side by side. They were clearly different in almost every way and yet identical in all ways. It was fascinating to watch.

The two half souls spoke softly to each other in hieratic, sometimes speaking over each other or saying the same thing at the same time. They rarely broke eye contact except to glance at their companions or presumably think of a reply. Oliver wondered if the two realized how close they were standing to each other. They were almost whispering in their ears. It was reminiscent of the way Yami and Yuugi spoke to each other which made sense. But that did bring a curious question to mind: could Kaiba and Seth speak telepathically like Yami and Yugi could?

"Oh boys," Mai called, derailing Oliver's musing, "did anyone ever tell you how cute you two look together?"

Both Kaiba and Seth blushed bright red and Seth stumbled back a few paces putting distance between himself and the Regent. Kaiba did not step back but he was struck speechless.

"Mai!" Seth gasped.

"How many times do I have to say it, Sorceress," Kaiba said when he finally found his tongue. "Not in front of Mokuba."

"It's okay Nii-sama," Mokuba said with a playful smile. "I'm used to this from Yami and Yugi."

Kaiba's expression grew more abashed. Then Mai chipped in. "Don't forget Marik and Bakura," she added with a sly grin.

Kaiba was visibly shaking as he struggled to control his temper while Seth looked like he desperately wanted to melt into the floor and disappear. "It's actually Marik, Bakura, and Ryou, now," Oliver could not help but add.

Kaiba whirled on the vigilante with a betrayed expression and Seth buried his face in his hands. "Kohai?!"

Oliver shrugged. "Truth hurts. Incidentally, you can't really afford to argue with her right now."

Blue eyes became narrow and wary. "Why not?"

"Because you're in debt," Oliver said.

"No," Kaiba said firmly. "I'm not."

"Yes you are, rich boy," Mai sang. "And I _will_ collect."

Kaiba turned to his Sorceress, eyeing her suspiciously. "I don't owe you anything."

"Wrong," she said, holding up a single finger. "I bought you your coffee at _Java Script_. You owe me a camping trip with no technology."

Kaiba reeled back in abject horror. It was such an amusing an unexpected sight even Oliver cracked up, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth in a pathetic attempt to muffle his laughter. If he listened hard enough, Oliver was certain he could hear Fuguta and Roland chuckling on the other side of the door as well.

"You- I didn't tell you to buy it for me!" Kaiba defended.

"But you accepted it and drank the whole darn thing. A debt's a debt, young man," Mai said waving her finger with a wink. "And I think I'll collect immediately."

"No!" Kaiba said firmly. "I have to get back to work. I haven't been able to do hardly anything for KaibaCorp in two full days."

"Nii-sama's right," Mokuba said hesitantly. "But if you give him a week or so to get stuff in order, we can meet you."

"Mokuba?!" both Seth and Kaiba gasped.

Oliver cackled and Thea smirked. "He's got him tied around his finger doesn't he?" she teased staring at Mokuba. "I think we'll get along just fine." She held out her hand and shook Mokuba's firmly.

Oliver's laughter faded. "No."

"Oh yes," Thea said.

"I suggest a group trip," Mai said. "We can go camping out at Lake Tahoe."

"I've actually never been there," Thea said. "We could rent a cabin-"

"I'll only allow that for a bit," Mai schemed. "We have to stay in a tent at least a couple days. And the cabin had better not have any wifi or _that one_ ," she jerked her head at Kaiba, "won't stop working."

"For good reason!" the young CEO exclaimed.

"Why are you including me in all this?" Oliver demanded.

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea," the person who stepped into the room said jovially. Walter met everyone's gaze with proud eyes. "I could rent a cabin for a week for everyone could stay at," he offered to the two young ladies. "It would be nice if you all had a nice _relaxing_ vacation." He met each of their eyes, daring them to argue. "How about in two weeks? That will give me enough time to book a place and you can settle things with KaibaCorp," he said to Kaiba who stared at the man stunned. "How does that sound?" he asked Thea, Mai, and Mokuba.

The scheming threesome grinned. "It sounds perfect," Mai said. She held up a thumbs up. "You really are a gentleman."

"A gentleman who shouldn't have gotten in here," Kaiba glaring at his bodyguards.

"Why don't you and your brother stay the night in the guest room," Walter offered.

"I'll head back to the hotel and claim the bed," Mai said. "Finally, a bed. I'll meet you two," she said pointing to Oliver and Kaiba, with an added wink at Seth, "at the _Verdant_ tomorrow with your stuff. Ta~."

"Please, let me see you out," Walter said, offering Mai his arm.

"Well," Mai said with a wide smile. "If I wasn't already interested in someone, I'd be falling for you quite quickly sir. Lead on."

She took Walter's offered arm and together the two left. Kaiba blinked and shook his head. "And I thought my Ba was hard to control," he muttered in Japanese. He looked up at Seth when he felt surprise as well as a plethora of other emotions emanate through their shared link. "What?" he asked.

Seth's eyes were huge and filled with so many emotions it was hard to separate them and categorize them. But before Kaiba could ask what was wrong, Seth vanished leaving the CEO confused. Thea gasped momentarily distracting Kaiba from his thoughts.

"Was that it?" she asked excitedly. "Was that the magic?"

Oliver grinned and nodded. "Partially yes. If Kaiba doesn't mind, you can come watch us train tomorrow if you want."

"Hm? Oh," Kaiba said recovering from his lapse in concentration. He must be seriously tired. "Yes, it's fine so long as she stays out of the way. I don't want to hurt someone."

"You can sit with me," Mokuba said, grabbing Thea's hand. "We can watch together then go for ice cream."

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose muttering something in Japanese.

"Ice cream?" Thea repeated incredulously. "No," she said firmly. "We can get froyo instead."

"Froyo?" Mokuba asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Frozen yogurt," Thea said. "Don't worry. I know all the best local places."

"And on that note," Oliver said, cutting things off before they got too far. "I think it's time you," he placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder, "get some sleep. Come one. I'll take you to the guest room. And don't worry about waking up early. Tomorrow's Sunday so we all sleep in anyway."

* * *

Mokuba waved to Thea and followed his big brother down the hall to the room on the left. It was about the same size as Oliver's but overlooked the back yard instead of the front driveway. Mokuba hopped on the bed and approved of mattress. He sank in just enough to be comfortable while still being able to bounce.

Seto heaved a heavy sigh and after a brief nod to Oliver, he stripped off his white trench coat, boots, belt, and holsters and got in the bed. Mokuba joined him moments later. It was a tribute to how tired Seto actually was that he did not go through the room looking for bugs. But Mokuba trusted Roland and Fuguta to do that.

Sure enough, as the brothers curled up together, Roland strode in and searched the room. Mokuba leaned back to watch and thus noticed that Seto was already fast asleep. The younger Kaiba smiled and cuddled close to his big brother, bumping his head up under Kaiba's chin.

It had been a long week and all Mokuba wanted to do was sleep the whole night through with Seto and wake up still in his brother's arms. Roland paused to brush out a few tangles from Mokuba's hair and pat Seto's shoulder before taking up his usual position by the foot of the bed. Mokuba smiled at the parental treatment and closed his eyes. If Roland was in here, then that meant Fuguta was standing outside the door. And Arrow was in the bedroom nearby. All in all, Mokuba felt safe, so he allowed himself to fall asleep too with a big smile on his face.

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Mokuba or anyone outside of Kaiba's mind, while the Regent's body may have been sleeping regaining the energy it had lost, his soul was wide awake.

"You accepted me."

Kaiba's soul manifestation stood facing the window overlooking the familiar industrial city of Domino as he remembered it. The light from the remembered sun was gone leaving only the twinkling lights from the nighttime cityscape to filter into his darkened soul room. It was cold in the room reflecting Kaiba's emotional upset, mental confusion, and physical exhaustion; something even his soul manifestation standing here now refused to show visually.

"You called me yours.

Kaiba continued to stared out the window steadily, trying to make sense of his racing thoughts, his arms crossed over his chest and jaw set firmly in place. There were no stars visible above the cityscape because the CEO never remembered seeing any, just the city lights or the familiar glow from his laptop sitting open on the metal and glass desk behind him. If he looked down to the streets of Domino far below, he would see streaks of indistinct red and white where cars should have been driving. It was a single image ingrained in his memory giving the illusion of life and motion.

"Your Ba."

Kaiba sighed and turned to the other soul manifestation in his soul room. Seth stood in the middle of the room watching him with crystalline blue eyes that glowed with an inner fire and the reflected light from the nighttime city. Seth's dark skin and hair made him difficult to discern in the darkness had it not been for those eyes and the fact Kaiba knew Seth's soul so well.

"Did you mean it?" Seth asked softly.

Kaiba did not answer right away. He lowered his eyes and reached out to close the glowing laptop on the ultra modern desk before walking around it to stand directly in front of Seth. When he was inches away from the person who was and was not him, the person who knew him best, Kaiba stood still and stared into those all too familiar eyes.

He glanced down at the floor beneath their feet at the intricate mosaic of Kisara and the Blue Eyes White Dragon before lifting his eyes again. Seth had followed his gaze and was now staring down at the mosaic with a fixed gaze. Kaiba could feel the sadness and loss radiating from Seth from the CEO's reluctance to answer his question aloud. Kaiba purposefully placed two fingers under Seth's chin, lifting his face so they stared at each other again.

Seth met Kaiba's gaze evenly, refusing to back down. The Regent felt his lips twitch upwards at the show of stubbornness and defiance he knew he also possessed in high quantities. If anyone was a perfect match for him as a rival other than Yuugi and the Pharaoh, it was Seth. But then, he would be.

"I did," Kaiba said finally.

Seth's eyes closed and he let out a fluttering sigh in relief. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Kaiba's. The two half souls remained there for several seconds before Seth nuzzled Kaiba, dropping his head to rest his face on his Ka's shoulder. A breathless laugh escaped his lips.

"My Ka," he whispered, lifting his hands to grasp Kaiba's arms, comforting himself with the knowledge this was real and not another dream.

"Don't disappear," Kaiba said softly, reaching up to cup Seth's elbows with his palms.

Seth shivered. "I do not intend to."

Kaiba clicked his tongue. "Too formal."

Seth laughed uncertainly. "My sincerest apologies."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and muttered, "Idiot."

He stood still when he felt Seth hum and lean closer to him, unsure of how to respond. This was all new to him. He had no idea how to act or react to this kind of situation. He was not attracted to men in the slightest. He had only ever been attracted to Kisara in either of his two lives, no one else. But if that was true, which he knew it was, then what was this he was feeling?

"My Ka," Seth sighed, hot breath brushing Kaiba's throat

Suddenly it had become hard for Kaiba to maintain his aloof composure. Emotions flooded him: possession, adoration, and, strangely, worship. It was so close the the feeling he experienced right before his and Seth's souls had merged bringing a fully reborn Set back from the dead. Kaiba's breathing came harder and he felt warm and tingly where Seth touched him. He lowered his head to bury his face against Seth's neck, breathing in the faintest scent he recognized as cyprinum. For some reason, that was the trigger.

Kaiba leaned back and pinched Seth's chin between his thumb and forefinger pulling him into a kiss. He had no practice kissing in this life but he remembered how from when Seth and Kisara...

He stepped to the side dragging Seth with him until he could press Seth against the triple locked door to his soul room and force his knee between his Ba's legs. _His_ Ba. Kaiba growled and lifted his leg so his thigh pushed against Seth's crotch earning him a muffled gasp. Kaiba pinned Seth's upper arms to the door on either side of his Ba.

After a moment, Kaiba's senses returned reminding him that he knew he should stop. Somehow, he found the strength to pull away and stare with tightly restrained desire into equally hooded blue eyes.

"I'm not interested in men," he said, startled when his voice wavered ever so slightly.

Seth shook his head. "Neither am I."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Then why…?"

"I…I don't know," Seth gasped. "But…I don't want it to stop."

"Neither do I."

Kaiba surged forward, claiming his Ba's lips once more, plundering his mouth with his tongue just like he remembered Kisara teaching his previous incarnation. Seth tilted his head willingly encouraging the kiss, even lowering himself as much as his pinned arms would let him and rolled his hips experimentally. Kaiba swallowed the ensuing groan and gave a groan of his own. His groan was echoed by another, louder and deeper than his voice could ever hope to be.

Kaiba and Seth froze, staring at each other in shock. Both halves of the same soul looked over Kaiba's shoulder and gulped when they saw a shining white dragon with intelligent blue eyes gazing back at them. By all rights, the dragon should not have fit in the soul room but the laws of physics hardly applied here in a world created by the mind and soul. The white dragon practically filled the room with an inner light that was both cold and warm.

"Kisara!" Kaiba said at the same time Seth said, "Ki-sa-ra!"

Kisara rumbled and lowered her head to gaze at Kaiba and Seth currently locked in a very compromising position. She tilted her head and Seth ducked his head in shame, subtly pushing Kaiba away. Kaiba, however, did the exact opposite. He yanked Seth forward as he stepped to the side. He held his Ba's so Seth's back pressed close to his chest and he turned to face Kisara.

Kisara lowered her head so she stared eye-to-eye with the two souls of her former lover. Two sets of electric blue, one bold the other shy, met sky blue. Seth tried to pull free of Kaiba's hold but his Ka held him firmly in place facing his precious lover. When he realized he could not escape, Seth slumped, bowing his head in shame. Kisara rumbled, snuffling Seth's longer hair until he looked up into her eyes. Unshed tears rimmed his lashes as he beheld the bonded Ba and Ka of the one person he ever truly loved.

"He's mine," Kaiba said, startling both Seth and Kisara into looking at him. "He's mine," Kaiba repeated.

"Seto," Seth warned softly.

"He's mine, Kisara," Kaiba said louder, tightening his hold on his Ba. "As you are ours." Kisara nodded her giant head. "And we are yours." Kisara opened her great mouth in a semblance of a smile, crooning to him. Kaiba smiled and nodded. "We swore we would never cheat on you, despite your encouraging me to settle down." Kisara snorted and Kaiba's smile softened. "We'll find a way to bring you back somehow," he swore, eyes serious. "I swear. But until then," he tilted his head so he could take another whiff of Seth's scent with a sly grin, "since this is technically masturbation, would you mind if I claimed him like you once claimed us?"

Kisara studied both souls closely before folding her wings and crooning, giving her permission. Seth tensed, blushing madly in Kaiba's hold. Had he been the whole soul of Set, he would have made Kaiba eat those words. But he was a Ba and Kaiba was his Ka, the Ka that had finally openly accepted him. Seth could finally live and not worry about fading away into nothing, unwanted and forgotten. He felt a puff of warm air tickle his ear and tipped his head back onto Kaiba's shoulder, closing his eyes in surrender. He heard Kisara make a noise that sounded distinctly like laughter and his blush deepened. Ra help him, it was not fair.

_:No, it's not fair is it?:_

Seth stiffened when he heard those words ring in his head. _:Seto?:_

Kaiba laughed against Seth's warming skin enjoying the ensuing shudder. _:Since I have Kisara's permission and this_ **is** _basically masturbation, I can't really find a problem with this. Just be aware she'll be watching.:_

Seth groaned and felt his hips twitch at the thought. _:When we succeed in turning her back into a form we can,:_ he licked his suddenly very dry lips, _:hold her like this…:_

 _:She'll join us, most definitely:_ Kaiba finished. _:She did teach us everything we know after all.:_

The sigh that followed was not entirely deliberate. _:Greeks,:_ Seth whispered, reaching up to turn Kaiba's head, drawing him into a kiss.

* * *

 

Kisara crooned and settled on the floor in the middle of Kaiba's soul room, resting her head on the railing facing the ancient Egyptian city. She oriented herself so she could watch her former lovers' souls claim one another. She had been Greek when she was human so relationships such as this were anything but uncommon or strange. Since these two were her former lovers and she knew they were entirely devoted to her, she could tolerate this.

Besides, she knew the attraction between two halves of a soul was bound to end up like this at least once. Yuugi and Yami were an excellent example. She could hardly fault them for this, especially when she was enjoying watching them. She was essentially watching her former lover, who was still avidly devoted to her, play with himself which was nothing new to her. Granted this did add another element into the mix she had not originally anticipated, but she was certainly not complaining. Neither were Seth and Kaiba, she noticed. In fact, they seemed quite thoroughly distracted. She grinned, flashing her sharp teeth. Maybe getting laid would take the edge off. It was certainly entertaining for her.


	63. Safety, Sniffers, and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaiba apologizes and finally rests in safety, Moira's a bitch, Mai can't keep her nose and mouth shut, and Kaiba teaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT 12/19/14:** I've posted the lemon continuation of last chapter in the _Shadow Justice_ series called _Sensation_.  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804402
> 
>  **A/N:** Sorry I didn't get this out last night like I promised. Long story short, I HATE credit/debit card hacker thieves and my roommate's jackass boss. But I got my other roommate to watch _'White Christmas'_ because she hadn't seen it before. She also hasn't seen _'Holiday Inn'_ or _'It's a Wonderful Life.'_ I will fix this. Then, after that when I was going to finish this and post it, we decided building a pillow and blanket fort in the common area of our apartment was much more important. ^^;

The great god's huge, cobalt body, built like a sturdy, rugged mountainside loomed even though he knelt on one knee. The dwarfed Regent stood tall, facing the god without fear but full of regret. His pride gnawed at him for what he was about to do, but he knew it was the right thing. He also knew Obelisk had not deserved what he had done to him. He never regretted serving up well deserved justice, but only to those who actually deserved it. Obelisk had been innocent.

So it was with that in mind, that Kaiba Seto knelt on one knee and bowed his head in apology. He fought past the hesitancy in his chest and managed to say in a strong voice, "I apologize for my...for what I did to you. It was undeserved and cruel, even for me. Will you forgive me?"

Kaiba sat unmoving listening to the silence permeating the space surrounding him. Far below, he could see the half shadowed disk of the Earth hanging suspended in the void of space. The moon was poking out from the shadowed side reflecting some of the sunlight. City lights twinkled in the night from the continents only to fade as the sun crawled slowly across the North American continent.

When Obelisk finally moved, Kaiba could not help but tense in nervous anticipation. But he was not struck nor was he scolded. Instead, the powerful fingers that were known to reduce boulders to dust gently brushed Kaiba's hair before curling and pressing against the Regent's chin. Obediently, Kaiba lifted his face and stared into depthless cobalt eyes even he as the Regent sometimes felt lost in.

The finger moved away and the hand opened up inviting Kaiba to step onto it. Cautiously, the Regent stood and made his way onto the blue hand. He crouched in the indented palm of Obelisk's hand, bracing himself as the hand lifted so the two heads of the Balance could be equals. After a few moments of heavy silence, Obelisk grumbled and Kaiba let out a sigh of relief.

Obelisk cupped his hand around Kaiba so the Regent could stand and hold onto one of his fingers to keep his balance steady. Kaiba watched his god bow his head to him, mumbling softly. The brunette shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said. "Kohai explained what happened." He flushed slightly in shame. "I assumed you knew and I took my anger out on you. For that I apologize. It was not your fault. And I know why, even if you did know, you did not understand." He dropped his eyes. "And however much I still don't want to be immortal, at least I have you for my god and not a pet bird or a prideful snake."

Obelisk made a sound that Kaiba knew was laughter. A rumbling echoed in the void and Kaiba scoffed. "Tell them," he said. "I don't care. I'll tell them to their faces."

Obelisk made the laughing sound again and reached up to brush just under Kaiba's eye, murmuring a question. Kaiba's blue eyes softened.

"They're called tears," he said. "However much I despise crying, it still happens. I may not sob like a baby, but the body finds ways to relieve it's pent up emotions either outwardly though weeping and screaming or inwardly though ulcers and illness. I can't afford to be sick so I'm just careful who sees me when I loose myself." The resulting growl reverberated through the hand Kaiba stood on and the Regent nodded solemnly. "Only you saw."

Kaiba grabbed Obelisk's thumb when the hand that held him moved forward before being pressed to the god's sturdy chest and surrounded by both hands. Kaiba raised his eyes in surprise and saw Obelisk bow his head over top of him. It was both protective and affectionate and Kaiba suddenly felt incredibly out of place.

This was not something he was familiar with. He had only ever experienced this feeling a few times throughout his two lives. In his current life, he only felt like this when Mokuba hugged him, when they both looked at the pictures framed in their lockets, and before their parents died. In his previous life as Set, he only experienced it before his father left him, before his mother died, when he joined the Shadow Court, and when he found Kisara.

Kisara.

The memories of what he and Seth had done before Kaiba came here to apologize returned and the Regent flushed. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Obelisk's chest. He was still confused and troubled about what happened, but he also felt strangely comforted and whole. He no longer felt like he was the sole person in charge of taking care of everything. He no longer felt alone.

Obelisk crooned and brushed a finger against the back of Kaiba's head and down his back, gently petting him. Normally, such an action would have put Kaiba off; but since it was Obelisk doing it, someone Kaiba trusted implicitly, it felt comforting. It was not meant in a derogatory way, but as an affectionate cuddle. Obelisk was too big to do much else. Kaiba was essentially the size of a cat in comparison to Obelisk's size.

Despite himself, Kaiba relaxed, curling up in the indent of the palm of Obelisk's hand and leaned against the strong chest. The petting eased but did not stop until Kaiba's soul began to fall asleep, lulled by the strong protective comfort and affection Obelisk radiated. He never noticed when he fell asleep.

* * *

 Mokuba woke slowly, lazily opening his eyes to find his sight filled with bedsheets and blankets that were not his. He only noticed the arm looped around his waist when he tried to get up and look around. He looked down and smiled, recognizing his big brother's hand draped limply around his body. Careful not to dislodge the arm, Mokuba rolled over and smiled when he saw Seto still sleeping soundly next to him.

This was Mokuba's dream come true. They were not in danger, they had no pressing appointments, it was just Mokuba and his brother. They were in Oliver's house, Roland was sitting comfortably at the foot of the bed keeping watch over them, and the best part was Seto was still in bed. He was also still asleep.

Mokuba's smile softened as he cuddled close to his brother's chest. Now that he thought about it, he had not seen his brother this completely vulnerable for a long time. It was adorable. He cuddled as close as he could listening to Seto's slow, steady heartbeat and soft breathing. He was able to snag about another half hour's worth of dozing before Seto finally stirred. Grinning, Mokuba closed his eyes and played possum.

* * *

Kaiba twitched and opened his eyes blearily. He felt rested. His soul had slept deeply after Obelisk had held him. A faint blush colored Kaiba's cheeks not from embarrassment but from happiness. He had someone who could offer him the support he needed when he wavered and not judge him or humiliate him if he slipped up and lashed out and always there to comfort and forgive him.

Obelisk had become the mother and father Kaiba still remembered but no longer thought of as _his_. Obelisk was _his_ and he was Obelisk's. They belonged to each other on a level nothing, not even leaving behind the god card could separate. Kaiba sometimes wondered how deep that connection actually went but had decided it was best not to dwell on it until he had an entire day to devote to it, maybe even longer.

Speaking of things to think on, what he had let happen between himself and Seth, even if it had only happened between their soul manifestations in his soul room, it still happened. And Kisara had been there watching and purring and nudging both of their consciousnesses. Kaiba felt guilty for doing that to Seth and he could feel Seth felt the same.

It was too late to take it back now. Both he and Seth had enjoyed it far more than they probably should have but at least Kisara had not been offended. On the contrary, she had actually seemed to enjoy watching. She had always been less bothered by the idea and practice of sex than he had ever been, even as Set. Set had been raised in a culture in which nakedness was natural, there was no reason to be startled or offended by the body. But sex was something secret, something special only shared in private. When it was talked about in public, which was rare, it was usually referred to with flowery words and vague metaphors.

Then Kisara had come along with her forward thinking. She had kissed him first, startling him, and when their relationship had finally advanced far enough for him to feel comfortable with the idea, she had been the one in charge during the act itself. She was not a passive lover. She may have been the one on the bottom but she, to borrow the English phrase, topped from the bottom.

Seth had not been entirely passive either. Just the thought of the events before he apologized to Obelisk and finally allowed his soul to sleep made the faint flush blossom into a full on blush. He moved to sit up when he noticed the tufts of wild black hair directly under his nose. Mokuba.

He leaned just far enough back to see his little brother's face and smiled, his mouth still growing used to the foreign expression. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss in Mokuba's forever messy hair. He would never dare to so this if his brother had been awake. It would have embarrassed him to no end. He wanted to be the strong, supportive older brother but while he was growing more familiar with expressing his emotions, he was not yet comfortable with being entirely open with anyone other than Obelisk, Seth, and Kisara. He never wanted Mokuba to see him as weak.

But today was apparently not his day. When he leaned back after kissing his brother, he was horrified to see Mokuba's eyes open wide and staring straight up at him. Kaiba's heart stuttered but refused to back away from the challenge.

"Ohayo Seto," Mokuba whispered.

Blue eyes grew round before looking away. Mokuba wrapped his arms around Kaiba's chest and hugged him tightly. After a moment of hesitation, Kaiba returned the hug with one of his own. They cuddled for several more minutes before Kaiba began to get twitchy. He was fully awake now and wanted to move.

He reluctantly pushed Mokuba away and slid out of bed. He had slept in his clothes simply because he had not brought an extra pair. Then again, he had not been planning on spending the night here either. Kaiba groaned, rubbing his neck and forcing it to pop. Then he stretched, rolling his back and shoulders. The ensuing series of pops felt so good and made Mokuba giggle.

Shaking his head, Kaiba ran a hand through his hair as he looked around for his phone. Roland tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the device earning him a grateful pat on the arm. Kaiba quickly typed out a message to Mai asking her to bring his last clean pair of clothes with her when she came to the _Verdant_.

He pulled on his trench coat and boots and rubbed his throat self-consciously as he waited for Mokuba to get ready to leave. He needed coffee. There was another tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Roland handing him a paper cup with some instant coffee in it. It was nowhere near what he liked but it was black, warm, and available. He took it gratefully and drained it quickly to avoid tasting the instant and lukewarm temperature for long.

"Thank you," he muttered, handing the cup back to his bodyguard who promply tossed it into the trashcan. Kaiba snorted and glanced back to see his little brother walk up to him and hold out his arms. Kaiba sighed knowing exactly what Mokuba wanted. But when his little brother smiled up at him, Kaiba groaned and gave in. He knelt down and turned around, baring his back for Mokuba to climb on. The boy wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and gave a little jump to wrap his legs around his big brother's waist. Kaiba caught the small feet and stood bouncing his brother slightly to shift him to a more comfortable position.

A quick nod to Roland who was smiling indulgently and the bodyguard opened the door revealing Fuguta. Kaiba shook his head. How and when these two men found the time to sleep in between their duties was beyond the young CEO. He strolled out of the room with Mokuba on his back watching the world move over his shoulder. Kaiba hoped to slip out of the Queen manor with as little fuss as possible but people tended to throw plans out of whack.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba," Moria said, meeting him near the top of the steps.

Kaiba nodded without bothering to bow. He had to watch how he shifted his weight with Mokuba on his back. He took the chance to actually study the older woman carefully. She was pretty, Kaiba supposed. She had blonde hair which had obviously been touched up with hair dye. Botox had been used on her face at least once and possibly other parts of her body Kaiba had no intention of thinking about as well. She had wrinkles lining her face and eyes. Kaiba had never asked Oliver why he did not trust his mother, but the CEO trusted Oliver's instincts.

"Are you leaving?" she asked, eyeing his little group.

"Yes," he said. "I have business to attend to."

"Of course," she replied, stepping aside for Kaiba to move down the stairs. "I do have one request." Kaiba stopped and glanced at the older woman whose smile reminded him of a feline. "The next time you invite a...less than savory character into my home, I would like at least some notice."

"If you are referring to my friend, then she is hardly unsavory," Kaiba replied. "You, however, are. She at least does not judge by appearance alone. Good day."

"You would insult me in my own home?" Moira Queen demanded watching Kaiba and his entourage leave.

"I believe that is what I did, yes," Kaiba said. "But then again, you insulted my friend first. I believe the phrase, 'You reap what you sow' comes to mind." Mokuba snickered as Roland opened the front door and the group filed out to find a cab waiting. Kaiba glanced at Roland curiously. The man pointed to Fuguta who shrugged.

"I didn't bring the car," Fuguta said casually.

Kaiba grinned and let Mokuba down before climbing into the cab first. Mokuba sat in the middle and Roland slid in on the other side. Fuguta took the passenger seat up front next to the driver and they drove off. Kaiba could not resist looking over his shoulder to see Moira watching them leave. He disliked the woman.

* * *

Kaiba walked right up to the club's front door and knocked. He was not surprised when Oliver pushed it open almost immediately.

"Hey," he said. "Come on in. Mai beat you here."

"Did she?" Kaiba asked, lifting an eyebrow in interest.

"She did," Mai said, stepping out and tossing a pile of folded clothes at Kaiba's face.

Unfortunately, Kaiba's reactions were not fast enough and he was promptly smacked in the face by a fresh shirt, coat, and pair of pants along with a smaller, matching set for Mokuba. The CEO pulled the clothes away and glared at his Sorceress but she just snickered.

Today Mai wore a long sleeved blouse with a leather jacket and a frayed denim skirt over fuchsia stockings. Her boots came up to her knee and zipped up the inner side as well as lace up the front. The heels were thick and clunked when she walked. She was ready to head out.

"Hi Mai," Mokuba said waving.

"Hey there Mokuba," she said with a bright smile. "Don't worry. Thea and I already have the froyo place picked out." She winked. "We'll be heading there right after the old people take care of things."

"Old people?" Oliver said incredulously.

"You're older than I am by four years," Kaiba said blandly.

Mai merely waved dismissively. "Age doesn't determine whether someone is old or young. Their personalities do that."

Mai paused and sniffed curiously. She turned to Kaiba with a curiously, leaning forward into the Regent's personal space. To Kaiba's credit, he did not lean back even though it was incredibly evident he wanted to. His eyes followed Mai's every movement and his face was dusted a gentle pink at the way the woman was literally smelling him.

"Can I help you in some way?" he said sarcastically.

Mai took a long sniff, blinked, leaned back and stared at Kaiba with wide eyes. Then she through her head back and cackled. "I knew it!" she crowed.

Thoroughly lost, Kaiba growled. "Knew what?" he demanded. But Mai was too busy laughing to answer. Frustrated, Kaiba crossed his arms and glared. "Knew _what_ Sorceress?"

Mai pointed at him and tried to speak before devolving into laughter again. After a few seconds, she managed to control herself. Her grin became sly and flirtatious as she leaned back into Kaiba's personal space. "So spill," she said. "Was he a good fuck?"

Kaiba reeled back, dropping his clean clothes and staring at his Sorceress dumbstruck. "What?"

"Seth," Mai clarified. "Was he a good fuck?"

"Wait, you screwed your other self?" Oliver asked, trying to understand what was going on. "What about Kisara?"

Kaiba's face burned. "It wasn't like I _planned_ it!"

"So you admit it!" Mai demanded. "He bottomed didn't he? I can't see you bottoming unless it's with Kisara."

Kaiba shook his head. "Will you just- UGH! Just stop!"

"What does Kisara think?"

"She was _watching_!" Kaiba paled when he realized what he had just said. "No. No, Mai. Stop. Just... Look, just-" Whatever he said next was a rush of Japanese that Mai just smiled and nodded to. Oliver doubted she would concede to Kaiba's demands or pleas.

Then again, the vigilante was having trouble seeing Kaiba having sex with anyone. Just last night Kaiba had been a virgin. Kaiba had spent the night in Oliver's house. He turned to the CEO and crossed his arms. "You had sex in my guest room?"

Kaiba whipped his horrified gaze to Oliver. "Kohai?!"

"Oh! Did you?" Mai asked excited.

"No! It was in my soul room! I slept all night!" Kaiba was absolutely mortified. Damn the Sorceress and her words and her ability to smell the Shadows. She probably smelled the way Kaiba's and Seth's Shadows were mingling much like she could after Yami and Yuugi had sex. "If you keep this up, I'm leaving."

"No, no," Mai said hurriedly. "It's alright. I'll stop. I'm sorry. I only meant to tease anyway."

Kaiba stepped back and glared at her when she reached out to him. "Don't touch me," he snarled. "That wasn't funny. How do I think I feel about the whole thing? I've never been interested in _anyone_ except Kisara. I was ready to go through my entire life a virgin simply because I was never going to find someone who could measure up to Kisara and then Seth came along and now I..." He sighed. "You know what, no, I'm done."

He turned and walked away when Mai ran after him and caught his hand. "Wait! I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have teased you that badly, especially not in front of someone else. I understand how these things work. You're not the only one who interacts with Yami and Yuugi, you know." She pulled the reluctant CEO into a hug. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again and I won't tell anyone else. I promise."

Kaiba suffered through the hug and while he was not ready to forgive Mai, he was willing to overlook it, for now. "Why don't you and Oliver go burn off some of that frustration and I'll meet you three at _Four Square._ "

" _Four square?_ " Mokuba echoed, speaking up for the first time since the fiasco between his brother and Mai.

Mai released Kaiba and smiled down at the boy. "It's the froyo place Thea and I are dragging you to. Don't worry," she said with a wink. "You'll still have time to make it to your going away party."

"Party?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yes," Mai said.

"It's nothing," Kaiba said. "Just another dinner where people interested in my money try to rub shoulders with me."

Oliver laughed. "Sounds about right."

"You can come if you want," Kaiba offered. "I'm flying back to Japan right after that."

"Sure, I'll pop in and say hi," Oliver smiled.

"Bring Green Lantern if you can," Kaiba said as an afterthought. "There's something I need to tell him."

Oliver nodded. "I can do that. But first, you were going to show me a few things?"

Kaiba grinned and very deliberately yanked on Oliver's Shadows causing the vigilante to stagger. "Yes," he said. "Just a few basic things for you to work on so you're not entirely helpless when I leave. Feel free to continue practicing and try new things. Just be aware of when you reach your limit," he warned. "And if you've used more Shadow magic than usual, be prepared to feel tired and drained. A good rest should fix that."

"Let's move downstairs," Oliver said. "We'll have enough room to move."

Kaiba shook his head and took a seat in one of the white futuristically styled chairs on the dance floor and gestured to the one across from him. "I'm not going to teach you how to fight," he said. "You're already proficient in that. To imply I know better would be an insult. I'm just going to show you how to incorporate the Shadows into your fighting technique."

"Don't we need to fight for that?" Oliver asked taking the seat across from Kaiba and watching the other man closely.

Kaiba shook his head. "Not necessarily, no. You've felt me reaching out with my Shadows when I'm looking for someone." Oliver nodded. "Do that now. Go as far as you can but the moment you feel you should stop, and you'll know, stop. Don't reach any further. The more you practice, the further you'll be able to reach. Eventually, you'll find your natural limit, but until then just be patient." Oliver nodded and closed his eyes. "Keep your eyes open, kohai," Kaiba said. "You don't want to attract anyone's attention, do you?"

Nodding, Oliver opened his eyes and stared at the white plastic table between himself and Kaiba and reached. He felt Kaiba's horizon of power shining directly across from him, the colorful smoke that was Mai, and the steady, rooted tree that was Mokuba. The two bodyguards were still murky but there. He slowly reached further feeling's Kaiba's Shadows follow him, keeping an eye on him. He stretched until he felt a twinge and stopped.

He could feel many murky presences moving through his Shadows, heedless of him. He could vaguely feel the brilliant flame and the depthless darkness that he had come to associate with the King and the Pharaoh just beyond his reach. He blinked and saw Kaiba watching him. He blinked again when he realized he could see Kaiba and feel his Shadows reaching still. They had retreated somewhat when he had begun to see with his eyes as well, but the fact he was able to do both at the same time was good.

Kaiba nodded, pleased. "You seem to have mastered that. Keep working on it and soon you should be able to differentiate between Shadow users and non-Shadow users to help you track someone down." He leaned forward. "Now, I want you to put your consciousness into the Shadows. Don't worry, you won't get lost. I'll be following you and help you should you need it. But _only_ if you need it. I want you to try it on your own."

Oliver nodded and focused on his Shadows. It took several minutes before he felt his mind detach itself from his body and float in the Shadows. He could feel Kaiba's Shadows hovering nearby waiting, just in case he need him. Oliver could still feel his physical body but he could also feel his Shadow body. The Shadows, both his and the city's, brushed him, caressing him softly like the feathers on his arrows.

Curious and wanting to push himself, Oliver forced his Shadow body to move. It felt like swimming through water only more streamlined and faster. He swam through walls and buildings, through people's shadows, and under cars. It was intriguing and he would have kept going had he not felt that familiar twinge again and Kaiba's Shadows tapping his. Reluctantly, Oliver pulled back, gasping when he felt his mind slot back into his physical body.

When he blinked back into reality, he was greeted by Kaiba's grin. "Very good. You're a fast learner. That's always nice." Kaiba leaned back comfortably. "I remember the arrow you fired at the Traitor when the Swords of Revealing Light were destroyed," he said calmly. "I may not have been in full possession of my faculties at the time, but I remember the Shadows lacing your arrow. Even though you missed, you hit a viable target." He tilted his head. "Keep doing that, lacing your Shadows with your arrows. They'll help guide them to the target of choice. Naturally, they won't change the arrow's trajectory entirely but they can influence it somewhat."

"Influence how?" Oliver asked intrigued.

Kaiba shrugged. "I'm not an archer but I'm familiar with firearms. It would be like using laser guided bullets. The Shadows would act as the lasers and help keep your arrow from missing the target of choice." They shrugged. "They can also be more deadly and increase or decrease damage. Shadows laced around explosives can either give more power to the bomb or act as a muffler much like a silencer. Or they can be used defensively. By encircling a bomb or a gun with Shadows, you can briefly minimize the damage of the resulting explosion."

"You mean like a force field?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, in a way." Kaiba glanced over his shoulder to see Mai hugging Mokuba before walking out to her motorcycle. He reached out and tugged her Shadows and received a gentle brush in return. He smiled and turned his eyes back to Oliver.

"Debris, heat, fire, and some shrapnel will still escape the Shadow casing of some bombs simply from the shear power of the explosion. You can't shield a volcanic explosion after all, there's simply too much power. It would kill even me. But I could help guide the explosion, focus it in a single direction instead of allowing it to be omnidirectional."

Oliver nodded thoughtfully before he was reminded of something. "You know, I've been wondering: how did you get out of the restraints we had you in on the Watchtower when we captured you?" Kaiba smirked and held his silence. Oliver sighed. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I believe the phrase is, 'A magician never reveals his secrets.'"

Oliver laughed and shook his head. "I thought you weren't a magician."

"I thought you weren't a party throwing, womanizing, rich boy," Kaiba countered.

"I'm not," Oliver said firmly with a cheeky smile.

"Oh?" Kaiba asked. "Then what are you?"

"The vigilante of Starling City and a Shadow user," Oliver replied.

Kaiba smiled.


	64. Froyo, Moral Dilemmas, and Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which froyo is good, secrets just won't stay secret, Oliver finally confronts Kaiba about something, and Kaiba gives Oliver something before slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This is the last chapter, although I might add an epilogue as a teaser for the sequel. We'll see. side note, I posted the lemon continuation of chapter 62 on here under the title _Sensation._ I added this oneshot to the _Shadow Justice_ series page so you can find it there or here's the direct link:  
>  **http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804402**
> 
> Secondly, I will be posting a cracky omake in answer to a request from a review. She wanted a scene in which the Egyptian and Greek pantheons met face to face. It will be a separate oneshot which will be a cracky AU to this series.
> 
> Lastly, the sequel is in the works and I'll hopefully go back to updating the prequel too

"This is good!" Mokuba cheered. He promptly took another long lick of his raspberry and chocolate frozen yogurt topped with marshmallows, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, cherries, chocolate chip cookie dough chunks, and mini gummy bears.

Thea cheered in victory and swallowed a spoonful of birthday cake and vanilla frozen yogurt mixed with strawberry slices and sprinkles. "Told you," she said. "Much better than ice cream. And healthier too."

Kaiba rolled his eyes but put another spoonful of french vanilla and raspberry frozen yogurt. She was right, frozen yogurt was good. It gave gelato a run for its money. He hooked his foot around a the leg of a chair at a nearby empty table and pulled it closer so he could prop both feet up on the seat. He sank down into his own chair and relax eating his froyo.

Oliver chuckled at the act that so clearly reflected the elder Kaiba's age. It still sobered him when he thought of how young Kaiba, his brother, and many other members of the Shadow Court were. But moments like this made him feel relieved that while the Courtiers were young and wielded incredible power, they could still act their age and relax in safety every now and then. It was so endearing, Oliver reached out to muss Kaiba's hair, only to have his hand caught by Kaiba's quick reflexes.

"Touch me and I'll smack you," the nineteen year old said. Blue eyes glowered at Oliver before suddenly being covered by brown fringe. Kaiba blinked in confusion, whirling around to Mai who was cackling victoriously. Annoyed, Kaiba set his cup of froyo on the table and vigorously shook his head, running his hands through the strands trying to make it somewhat presentable again grumbling in Japanese the whole time.

"Grumble all you want, hon," Mai said with a cheeky grin. "Just wait until _they_ find out."

"Find out what?" Thea asked.

Kaiba's face burned and he glared at his Sorceress hatefully. "If you breathe a word..."

"Ha! I won't have to," Mai said jovially. "It's _them_. No one will have to tell them. They'll know."

"Who? Know what?" Thea demanded.

"Yami and Yugi," Oliver said. "Their close friends of theirs."

"Okay, so I got the who," Thea said nodding over exaggeratedly. "Now how about the what?"

Kaiba rubbed his hands over his face before clamping his mouth shut, glaring Mai into silence, sending a warning glance at Oliver, and spooning another dollop of frozen yogurt into his mouth.

"Nii-sama's embarrassed because he has a lover," Mokuba said.

Kaiba choked and stared at Mokuba dumbstruck. "Mokuba!?"

Thea grinned. "Oh, I see," she said slyly. "I bet she's pretty." Kaiba flushed a deep red. "Or he," she added and watched delighted as the flush deepened. "Or both," she added just to tease. She was shocked and frankly impressed when she saw Kaiba's ears turn red as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You had a threesome?"

"It's complicated and no, I did not have..." He waved his hand helplessly before giving up. "I will track down those godforsaken bastards and wash their mouths out with soap," he growled. " _After_ I castrate them."

"Careful loverboy-"

"You're on my last nerve Sorceress," Kaiba warned. He glared at her. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone else."

"I didn't," she said. "You started it, I commented, and Mokuba finished."

Thea winked. "No one will hear it from me," she said. "Cross my heart."

Oliver shrugged. "Not my business. I'm just glad you're getting the chance to act your age."

"Act my-" Kaiba stopped and stared at Oliver as if only just seeing him. He cast a wary glance at the others before removing his feet from the other chair and standing. "Walk with me," he commanded softly and walked off leaving Oliver to quickly catch up.

They walked down the sidewalk away from the frozen yogurt shop to the street corner where Kaiba stepped closer to stone and wrought iron wall surrounding the park and leaned against it. He rested his forearms on the flat top of the stone wall facing the grassy field and crossed his legs at the ankles. When Oliver finally joined him, he spoke.

"It bothers you," he said. "My age." Oliver's silence was answer enough. "I did not realize... Why?"

"Why does it bother me?" Oliver asked and was met by curious yet wary blue eyes.

He felt a twinge on his Shadows and reached out to Kaiba's Shadows cautiously. He was surprised to feel Seth's Shadows mingling with Kaiba's. Intrigued, he opened his Shadow sight and was greeted by a vague outline hovering near Kaiba's shoulder. It was insubstantial and ghostly but Oliver knew it was Seth.

He glanced at where he assumed Seth's eyes would be before meeting Kaiba's eyes and speaking. "I'm not sure how you feel about it or how your culture views the concept," he began slowly, "but in America, the idea of child warriors is repulsive, inhumane and, well frankly barbaric at best."

Kaiba's eyes widened and he blinked. "Child...warriors...?" He turned away and stared out at the park again. "I never...actually thought about it like that before," he said softly. "I guess it's so close to what I've always known that..." He shrugged. "It started as just a game, an escape from the hell that was my life. Then," his eyes dropped and Oliver felt a wall or a shell slide down between them, "things happened and my Shadows emerged. I wasn't using them consciously, but I was using them anyway. I nearly killed Yugi's grandpa soon after I met him."

"If you don't mind me asking," Oliver said softly, "how...why did that happen?"

Kaiba ducked his head but not before Oliver saw the faint blush on his face. "He had a Blue Eyes White Dragon card in his collection. I wanted it. No one can have her but me." He sighed. "I didn't know about my connection to her back then, all I knew was that I had to have all of the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards at any cost."

"All of them?" Oliver asked. "How many are there?"

"Originally, there were only four copies of the card ever released. I managed to get my hands on three, but that's where I ran into a problem." Kaiba lifted his head and rolled his shoulders. "Only three copies of the same card are allowed in one Deck at a time during a duel. It's the rules of the game and I don't tolerate cheats. Because of this, I couldn't use the fourth copy. So I was faced with the dilemma of tolerating someone else having Blue Eyes and potentially using her against me, or taking her card and never using it." He took a deep breath. "I settled for the alternative. I took the fourth card owned by Yugi's grandpa and ripped it in half so it could never be used again."

Oliver listened silently. "And that's when the Pharaoh cast the Penalty Game on you," he said softly. Kaiba nodded and Oliver sighed. "But you recovered and now you're friends."

Kaiba nodded with a half shrug. "Friends," he said slowly. "I wonder about that sometimes," he mumbled. "The things we've been through over the past few years make what happened this week mere child's play," he said louder. "What happened this week was difficult but nowhere near as bad as DOMA was, or the Memory World MORPG."

"The what now?" Oliver asked in confusion.

Kaiba waved it off. "Don't worry about it. It's not important. This child warrior thing, though," he said, bringing the original topic back, "what about it bothers you?"

Oliver was silent as he gathered his thoughts together, attempting to put them into words in a way that represented what he felt accurately and gently. "Young people, people who aren't adults, fighting wars, battles, torturing and being tortured,  _Hunger Games_ or _Battle Royale_ type stuff. It just... It just bothers me. It's against everything I believe in. Children are to be protected. Not to say they shouldn't fight for what they believe in or defend themselves in a fight. I mean they should not be soldiers tossed onto the battlefield and treated as war hardened veterans."

Kaiba hesitated. "But we are. We are battle hardened veterans. Whether we want to be or not, that's what we are. Better to defend our own then sit back and do nothing. Besides," he said pushing himself up so he stood tall, "it's not like we asked for this."

Oliver watched as Kaiba thrust his hands in his pockets and returned to the table where Mai, Thea, and Mokuba still sat. Kaiba said something to Mai before grabbing his new clothes and handing his little brother his clothes. He herded Mokuba inside to the bathroom so they could change for the party in and hour. Oliver did not return right away. Instead, he sat back and thought about Kaiba's words. The child warriors aspect of the mess still bothered him and would probably never stop bothering him.

When Kaiba was on the battlefield, he was an exemplary strategist and soldier; but when things were calm, Oliver saw hints of the nineteen year old boy he was poking through the many layers of defenses. Kaiba was clearly a victim of some sort of abuse, Oliver would be blind, deaf, and dumb to be completely oblivious to that fact. All in all, Oliver was proud to call Seto Kaiba his Regent.

* * *

 

The party was a simple affair. There were probably only about twenty people there total. The Kaiba brothers stood out from the crowd due to their choice of clothes. Dressed in the white pant suit and lacking his traditional signature trench coat, Kaiba appeared more like a stern intern or businessman, not the powerful Shadow monarch and warrior Oliver had come to know. Mokuba wore a matching suit with shorts instead of pants and followed his big brother everywhere. Well, he did until he found the snack table.

Oliver could not hold back his smile when Mokuba grabbed one of the small glass plates and filled it with fruit and pastries. Kaiba was busy speaking to several young women who were interested in opening a game shop and wanted his opinion on how to do it successfully. Kaiba was polite and methodical in everything he said and did, although he hardly smiled much at all.

He moved through the crowd systematically until he paused, staring at the entrance. Curious, Oliver turned to see none other than Yugi walking into the room. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face. He waved to Kaiba who sighed and looked away.

Yugi ran up to Kaiba and pulled several packaged things out of his bag and handed them to Kaiba. The CEO stared at the three packages fixedly before grabbing the one on the far right, holding it up and staring at it as if he could see through the packaging. He nodded and tore open the package and pull out several cards which Oliver assumed were Duel Monsters cards.

Blue eyes flicked to the side unerringly catching Oliver's. Calmly, Kaiba plucked a single card from the small pile, dropped the remaining cards and loose packaging to Yugi who fumbled for them, and walked over to Oliver. When he was close enough, he held out the Duel Monsters card and waited for the vigilante to take it.

"What is this?" Oliver asked curiously. The card had some kind of arrow drawn on it but with instructions written below the image.

" _Spell Shattering Arrow_ ," Kaiba answered simply. "It's a simple Spell that can cause quite a bit of damage."

Oliver took the card and read the directions. _Destroy all face-up Spell Cards your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each._

"You're saying I can use this?" Oliver asked.

Kaiba nodded. "You needed something and I figure since you're quite sharp, shall we say, this would suit you well. Besides," Kaiba grinned slyly, "you can keep nuisances away from this place better if you manage to use it."

Oliver smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Kaiba shrugged and walked back to where Yugi stood. They spoke in soft Japanese before Mokuba ran up handing his big brother a cup of steaming hot coffee. Kaiba continued speaking but placed a grateful hand on his little brother's shoulder. Yugi said something and Kaiba glanced out the window before nodding and walking back to Oliver.

"I'm leaving," he said.

"That's rather sudden," Oliver said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to beat the media to the airport if I can. Also, I've heard back from one of the potential cities for the next KaibaCorp Battle City Tournament and I need to respond. Not to mention all the work I have to catch up on." He sighed and held out a hand. "It was good meeting you, kohai. Should you need me, you have my number."

Oliver lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, I do?"

"Noa put it there," Kaiba said casually. "Speaking of which, you'll find Noa is gone from the computers in the Watchtower. He did leave a way to get back in should he need to and a way to contact us should _you_ need to. Try not to, though, at least not through that connection. We do have civilian lives to live."

Oliver chuckled and shook Kaiba's hand firmly. "I look forward to seeing you again, then."

Kaiba smirked. "You will."

Without a backwards wave, Kaiba walked off, coffee in one hand and his other on Mokuba's shoulder. Together with Yugi, the group left the room followed closely by Fuguta and Roland. Oliver shook his head and looked down at the Spell card in his hand. Hopefully it would prove useful, just not too soon.


	65. Epilogue: Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spark ignites, but it also destroys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Here we go, the epilogue teaser for the sequel. With this, _Shadow Justice_ has come to an end and the sequel under the working title _Shadow Relations_ begins. ^_^

Oliver Queen found him standing on the balcony away from the dense crowds of people and reporters inside. It was so predictable it was amusing. Oliver was willing to bet the other one was stalking the food table.

"Hey," he called jolting the person out of his thoughts. "I come in peace and I bear a gift."

"I don't do bribery," the young man said, standing tall and crossing his arms sternly.

Oliver just shrugged. "Well, I suppose I could just take this cup of fresh, hot black coffee back…"

A dark eyebrow twitched and the young man's shoulders drooped. He held out his hand and waited expectantly for Oliver to chuckle and hand his friend the black gold. Kaiba took a long, grateful drink, wincing when his tongue was scaled.

"I did say it was hot," Oliver said, joining the young CEO by the railing. Kaiba just shot him an annoyed look and kept drinking. "Where's Mokuba?"

"He found the chocolate fountain," Kaiba said, nodding to the food table.

Oliver turned and realized this vantage point had a perfectly clear view of the chocolate fountain and coffee pots. Sure enough, there was Mokuba holding out a strawberry impaled on a stick into the flowing chocolate. He already had three on the plate he was holding with his other hand. Oliver smiled and shook his head, turning back to his friend.

"How have you been?" he asked. "It's been almost a year. I was beginning to think you'd found someone else."

Kaiba froze and leveled Oliver with a dull glower. "Please tell me you're not picking up after Mai," he groaned.

Oliver smiled and shook his head. "Nah. I never got to tell you why I didn't bring Lantern to your farewell party last year," he said.

Kaiba's eyebrow lifted and he shrugged. "I figured he was busy trying to figure out where he belonged in the mess of past lives, memories that weren't there but are now, and a woman he likely saw as a friend before now turning out to be a previous, possibly future lover."

Oliver shook his head with an incredulous smile. "You know how ridiculous that's sounds? I kind of feel bad that I not only understand it but agree with it."

"Well, it's what I had to do," the CEO said calmly, drinking more of his coffee. "I can wait a little longer, I suppose. How have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Just dealing with life is all," he said. He noticed Kaiba shiver violently spilling dribbles of coffee on his hand, too close to the stark white KaibaCorp suit sleeve he wore for comfort. "Woah, hang on. Hang on."

Oliver snagged the cup and helped the young man quickly brush away the scalding hot droplets. Kaiba huffed in annoyance, deliberately pulling his hand away and turning around to face the cityscape and sulk. Oliver watched his Regent carefully. What had just happened was completely out of character for the Seto Kaiba he knew. Everyone shivered certainly, but something told the vigilante of Starling City that Kaiba was not as well as he would have people believe.

"Hey," he said more softly, holding out the coffee as a peace offering. "What's wrong?"

Kaiba stared at the coffee for two full seconds before giving in and taking it by the handle. He sipped it silently for several moments while he gathered his thoughts. "I don't know," he said quietly. "It started about a week or so ago and it's gotten worse. I'm not sick, or at least if I am, it's nothing any of the doctors can figure out. It's not the Shadows, they're calm for the moment. It could be my reaction to my Priestess."

"What wrong with her?" Oliver asked.

Kaiba glanced at him for taking another drink. "She's sick. Nothing serious, just a migraine. It happens every now and then when she strains her foresight to the limit."

"But migraines don't usually last for a week, right?" Oliver asked. "I mean, if they do, then I have the greatest respect and sympathy for anyone who has to endure them."

Kaiba's lips twitched ever so slightly upwards and Oliver counted that as a victory. His relief was short lived when Kaiba spoke again, all humor gone. "I feel…I feel like someone's walking on my grave."

Oliver sighed. "I'm only familiar with the turn of phrase, but I think you mean it differently than that."

"Maybe," Kaiba said shrugging, "maybe not. I'm not sure. It's just… That's the only explanation I can come up with at the moment."

"Ni-sama!" Both men turned to see little Mokuba Kaiba run across the floor holding his plate of four chocolate covered strawberries and a bright smile on his face. "I made two for you," he chirped. "See?"

He held out his plate proudly displaying the four, huge, bright red strawberries covered in cooling chocolate. Kaiba smiled and held out a hand for his brother. In the background several cameras flashed, catching the scene. Kaiba ignored them, turning his head to place his cup on the railing when there was a loud gunshot echoed through the air.

Oliver had just enough time to see the shocked expression on Kaiba's face before the CEO collapsed into the vigilante's arms, a bleeding gunshot wound through his forehead. Screams rang out as people ran inside away from the windows, but Oliver did not move. His eyes could barely tear themselves away from the bullet hole in the center of Kaiba's pale forehead. Blue eyes were wide in shocked fear, pleading with Oliver to help. But Oliver knew he was too late to do anything to save the Regent. He placed a hand over Kaiba's chest then forehead and felt nothing. Seto Kaiba was dead.

"Ni-sama!"

Mokuba. Oliver dropped Kaiba's body and dove for Mokuba, covering the boy with his own body. He scooped up Kaiba's baby brother and ran for the glass doors to the building, but the people inside had closed them and barricaded them leaving Oliver and Mokuba as well as another elderly couple outside unable to find shelter. Furious, Oliver kicked the doors, but the table pushed against the door held it in place preventing the glass from breaking completely.

All of this had only taken a total of six seconds to take place, but it was long enough for Oliver to realize that he would not be able to get inside this way. He held the screaming Mokuba in his arms and ducked behind one of the thick stone banisters holding up the railing lining the balcony. Mokuba kept screaming and crying, trying to escape Oliver's arms and race for the dead body of his big brother. But no matter how badly Oliver wanted to let Mokuba do that, he knew doing so would put the boy in harm's way which was something Kaiba would never forgive him for. Also, he never wanted Mokuba to have to see his brother with the bullet hole through his head. Seeing it happen in front of him was bad enough.

Oliver squeezed Mokuba close and tried his best to calm the boy when another sound rumbled through the stone beneath him. He lifted his head and saw flames roaring through the room inside before bursting out the windows. Oliver had a brief moment to comprehend that what he was seeing was a bomb before another rumble shook the balcony and the ground fell out from beneath him. He grabbed the banister with one hand and Mokuba with his other but the abrupt jolt when the balcony slammed against the building wall jostled his hand free and they fell.

* * *

  _"NO!"_

"Ishizu! _Ishizu!_ Please wake up! Ishizu _please_!"

Slowly, midnight blue eyes cleared and focused on the man in front of them. Pale brown eyes the shade of spice tea stared back at her with love and worry. Gasping for breath, she quickly looked around and saw her bedroom, her bed, her brother sitting next to her, light purple eyes filled with fear, before returning to Shaadi. It was clear Shaadi had been startled awake and raced to her side not bothering to get fully dressed or wrap his turban around his head leaving his short black hair exposed.

Ishizu slumped into Shaadi's arms, her free hand reaching out to Marik who joined the hug. She tried to catch her breath and calm her tears, focusing on the two people here with her who cared about her. She needed the grounding they gave her. She noticed she was being rocked gently by the two men and Marik had begun singing a lullaby. She did not know or care how long they sat there like that, but when she was finally in control of herself, she sat up.

"Was it a vision?" Marik asked gently.

Ishizu nodded stiffly. "Yes." He closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose, releasing it slowly through her parted lips. She reopened her eyes and the determination and stubborn loyalty both men had come to associate with the Priestess of the Balance had returned. "Someone seeks to murder the Regent and the Keeper. If we do not act fast, we will lose Arrow as well." She looked directly at Shaadi whose eyes had widened before narrowing, giving Ishizu his full attention. "I won't let that happen."


End file.
